Polydipsie
by Ywena
Summary: Poudlard, en 1987. Les sorciers, débarrassés de Voldemort, semblent couler des jours paisibles. Tous ? Non ! Car dans un coin d'Ecosse, quatre irréductibles andouilles sèment le bordel à Poudlard. Suivez Kath, Cassie, Delmar et Lucas dans leur quête pour rendre inoubliable leur septième année scolaire : fou-rire garanti !
1. Septembre

Yo les kiwis ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, une nouvelle fic de nouvelles idées. Eh oui, encore une fois, c'est sur l'univers d' _Harry Potter_ ! Mais pas l'univers de _Renouveau_. Ni même celui de _Quelques Faits_ , je pense.

Bref, cette petite fic sans prétention se passe en 1988, quand Tonks est en quatrième année. Et l'histoire va suivre les péripéties de quatre tarés décrits un peu plus bas. C'est une bonne vieille crack-fic, avec un peu de sérieux mais surtout de la rigolade. Bref, j'espère que ça va vous plaire =D Un grand merci à **Zeidra** qui est mon Bêta pour cette fic, et qui a bien du mérite car chaque chapitre fait dans les trente pages !

Cette fic est truffée de références à mes "classiques", du genre _Amphisiologie_ (que je vous conseille vivement !). Le titre est d'ailleurs une référence à _Amphisiologie_ , j'ai choisi un mot tout aussi incongru x) Reconnaitrez-vous tous les clins d'oeil ?

Et sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir la merveille x)

.

* * *

.

 **Septembre**

 _._

 _Jeudi 3 septembre 1987, Grande Salle, rez-de-chaussée de Poudlard._

.

Ah, Poudlard. Ses hautes tours, ses belles pierres, ses Maisons, son impression de sécurité. Ses élèves, gentils et attachants, si mignons.

– Vous pensez quoi du nouveau prof de Défense ? demanda Kathleen après sa première tasse de chocolat. Je me demande où ils l'ont pêché celui-là. On dirait qu'il sort d'un sarcophage tellement il est vieux. Et il y a des rubans dans sa barbe. Et des barrettes. Des barrettes dans sa barbe, sérieux ! Je croyais qu'avec Dudu le barbu on avait le summum du mauvais goût, mais non, là ça bat des records !

Ses amis, attablés autour de leur petit-déjeuner, hochèrent gravement la tête. Puis Cassie, une fille aux cheveux châtains et courts, prit la parole d'une voix flutée :

– Je sais pas pour vous mais moi je trouve qu'il pue. Ça y est, c'est dit, ça vient du cœur. Non mais franchement, avec quoi il se lave, l'eau des chiottes ? Même les cheveux de Rogue ils sentent meilleur.

– Ah parce que tu sens les cheveux de Rogue toi ? fit Delmar avec intérêt.

Cassie, jusque là très occupée à faire des grands gestes pour accompagner sa tirade, se figea d'un air atterré et s'exclama avec indignation :

– Quoi ?! Non ! Bon c'est vrai qu'avec cette formulation, on pourrait penser que. Mais non.

– Tu as tort, fit gravement Kathleen en se resservant en chocolat. Il passe tellement de temps penché au-dessus de ses chaudrons que ses cheveux sentent les potions. Généralement, ça sent le thym ou le chèvrefeuille, quand je le croise dans les couloirs il y a des fois où je me demande s'il ne trimballe pas des boîtes de condiments sous sa robe.

Un silence songeur accompagna la remarque de Kathleen. Puis Nymphadora Tonks, la quatrième année qui s'asseyait systématiquement avec eux afin d'écouter leurs délires, hocha gravement la tête :

– Ben, maintenant je sais ce que je vais faire pour mon prochain cours de Potions.

– Sniffer les tifs de Rogue ? devina Charlie Weasley qui était assis à côté d'elle.

– T'as tout bon.

Le petit groupe échangea des regards réjouis. Puis Candela Panda, Préfète-en-Chef, se laissa tomber sur une place de libre et se mit à se verser du café avec un air de zombi. Il lui fallut deux tasses avant de réaliser qui l'entourait, et elle jeta un regard noir à la petite assemblée.

– Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ?

Delmar et Cassie échangèrent un regard, puis celle-ci répondit d'un ton d'évidence :

– Ben, on mange.

– Et pourquoi êtes-vous à cette table ?

Heureusement pour Cassie, ce fut le moment que choisit Lucas pour venir prendre place. Kathleen l'accueillit avec un grand cri d'enthousiasme et se mit à le servir en biscottes juste pour le plaisir de voir Candela fulminer.

Oui, car leur assemblée était un peu disparate.

'ttention, voilà un petit récapitulatif :

En premier lieu il y avait Kathleen Diggory, de Poufsouffle. Grande et athlétique, elle avait de longs cheveux blond foncé, bouclés et rebelle, et une étincelle de folie au fond de ses yeux verts. Elle était batteuse pour son équipe de Quidditch. Bavarde, tête brûlée, toujours prompte à se jeter dans des projets loufoques ou carrément timbrés, elle était la meneuse officieuse de leur petite bande déjantée.

Ensuite il y avait Cassie Jorkins, de Serpentard. De petite taille, elle faisait à peu près une tête de moins que Kathleen, à son grand dam. Ses cheveux châtain sombre étaient coupés très courts, et elle avait un visage pointu et malicieux, lui donnant un air de lutin farceur. Elle était indisciplinée, hyperactive, et mauvaise élève au point d'être le cauchemar de la moitié des profs de Poudlard.

Puis il y avait Delmar Hirapati, un Gryffondor. D'origine indienne, il était beau comme un acteur de Bollywood : cheveux noirs, teint caramel, yeux sombres aux longs cils, sourire éclatant. Capitaine et Poursuiveur dans son équipe de Quidditch, c'était un des élèves les plus populaires, auréolé de ses exploits sportifs et de son charme naturel. C'était aussi un garçon joyeux, plein d'humour et toujours partant pour l'aventure.

Après venait Lucas Ogden, le Serdaigle de la bande. Il était de taille moyenne, plutôt petit. Cheveux blond-roux toujours bien coiffés, un visage mature et deux yeux bleus innocents, il passait pour le plus sage de la bande, la voix de la raison. Quelle erreur ! D'une intelligence brillante, inventeur de sortilèges en tout genre, et doté d'un humour sarcastique, Lucas était celui qui allait toujours jusqu'aux extrêmes. La moitié des catastrophes majeures qu'ils déclenchaient étaient de sa faute.

Ces quatre-là étaient des septièmes années, mais après il y avait tout leur petite cour d'admirateurs béats. Tonks, quatrième année de Poufsouffle. Charlie Weasley, quatrième année à Gryffondor. Maxime Adler, cinquième année de Serpentard. Et parfois, quelques autres élèves, tels Brenda Rain, sixième année de Serdaigle : ou tout récemment, Olivier Dubois, première année de Gryffondor.

Et ils squattaient la table des Poufsouffle. _Encore_. Comme depuis sept ans. Bon, ce n'était pas interdit (des couples et quelques fratries faisaient parfois pareil), mais c'était rare, c'était désordonné, et ça faisait tâche dans la belle harmonie des couleurs de la Grande Salle. En un mot, Candela en avait décidément par-dessus les oreilles de cette bande de clampins incapables de reconnaître les blasons !

– Retournez à vos tables ou ça va mal se passer, menaça-t-elle.

– Elle est très bien cette table ! protesta Kathleen.

– Pas toi espèce de grosse nouille, s'énerva Candela. Je parle du reste de ta bande qui monopolise ces bancs réservés aux Poufsouffles !

– Mais où on irait alors ? geignit pitoyablement Delmar.

– A la table qui porte les mêmes couleurs que celle de ta cravate, triple buse !

– Ah non ça va pas être possible je suis daltonien.

– CASSEZ-VOUS OU JE ME FÂCHE !

Et, avec des piaillements d'indignations, tous les non-Poufsouffle de leur table se dispersèrent comme une volée de moineaux. Tonks, Kathleen et Candela restèrent seules assises à table, et la Préfète-en-Chef poussa un lourd soupir.

– Heureusement que c'est la dernière année.

– Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, menaça Kathleen. On va t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, à toi et à tes collègues pantouflards qui n'osent pas sortir du rang.

– Sortir du rang ?! s'indigna Candela. Mais j'en ai rien à foutre que vous squattiez la table d'une Maison ou d'une autre ! Par contre dès qu'on vous laisse ensemble il arrive des bricoles, du genre Princeton enfermé dans un placard ou Marcus qui s'est retrouvé avec ses organes génitaux poussant sur son front, et y en a marre de se faire retirer des points par les profs ! Cette année, on gagnera cette putain de Coupe même si je dois tous vous enterrer vivants dans une oubliette, C'EST CLAIR ?!

Elle se rassit lourdement (elle s'était levée dans son emportement) et se beurra rageusement une tartine. Kathleen bouda deux secondes, puis finalement elle ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir sa gueule :

– Moi j'aimais bien la tête de Marcus avec un pénis sur le front. Il ressemblait à une licorne avant-gardiste.

– La ferme ou je te poignarde dans ton sommeil.

– Tu dis ça mais au fond je sais que tu m'aimes. Hein oui qu'elle m'aime, Tonks ?

Nymphadora ouvrit de grands yeux affolés, regarda successivement Kathleen avec son grand sourire de requin et Candela qui avait un couteau à la main et l'air d'un tueur en série grognon, puis elle bredouilla quelque chose au sujet d'un devoir de Botanique et s'enfuit, faisant tomber la carafe de jus de citrouille dans sa hâte.

Normal.

.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Mardi 8 septembre 1987, Serre n°5, parc de Poudlard._

.

Cassie ne foutait jamais rien durant les cours de Botanique. C'était bien simple : déjà, elle n'aimait pas se salir, et en plus, elle n'était pas fichue d'avoir un être vivant dans les mains sans qu'il ne meure mystérieusement. Quand elle était petite, elle avait eu un chat, trois hamsters, et une chouette. La chouette s'était enfuie, le chat avait disparu, deux des hamsters s'étaient entretués et le troisième s'était suicidé en sautant du premier étage. Ensuite ses parents lui avaient acheté un bonsaï super-cher, qui avait crevé faute d'être arrosé régulièrement. Puis un cactus et… En fait Cassie n'avait jamais su ce qui était arrivé au cactus, elle l'avait paumé. En bref, il ne fallait rien confier à Cassie, pas même un plant de haricots.

Du coup, ses notes de Botanique n'avaient jamais été très hautes. Oh, plus hautes que celles de Potion, c'était sûr. En Potions, Cassie était un danger public. La honte de la Maison Serpentard. Elle avait eu un T à ses BUSES, la pire des notes, c'est vous dire !

Bon, elle avait quand même balancé sa louche à travers la pièce dans un grand élan de frustration causé par ces putains de griffes de caïman qu'elle n'arrivait pas à doser, mais bon. Ce genre de choses arrivait.

Bref. La Botanique.

Pour faire court, Cassie pensait que la Botanique c'était de la merde, mais elle en avait besoin pour sa moyenne. Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle aurait uniquement suivi les cours d'Astronomie, de Runes, de Défense et de Divination, qui étaient d'après elle les seuls matières intéressantes proposées par l'école, mais bon, l'épreuve finale de Botanique était toujours fastoche et elle aurait besoin d'autant de bonnes notes qu'elle pouvait, alors… Alors du coup, elle se forçait à venir en cours et à ne pas traiter Chourave de vieille courge fripée quand celle-ci leur ordonnait de rempoter des choux mordeurs.

– Cassie, passe-moi la petite pelle, fit Lucas d'un ton absent en triturant la plante qu'ils étaient censés déterrer.

Dans les classes d'ASPICS, certains cours contenaient assez peu d'élèves pour que toutes les Maisons soient réunies. C'était le cas en Botanique. Mais leur petit quatuor manquait un de ses membres : Delmar avait raté sa BUSE dans cette matière. Du coup Cassie était en binôme avec Lucas, et Kathleen était obligée de squatter la table d'Ethan Bones, un de ses collègues de Poufsouffle.

Kathleen travaillait, d'ailleurs, discutant avec un grand sérieux avec Ethan. Cassie l'observa discrètement en faisant semblant de réparer une paire de ciseaux qu'elle avait préalablement cassées avec un caillou (par total accident, bien sûr). Ça faisait bizarre de voir Kathleen converser normalement avec un de ses semblables. Mais bon, ce n'était pas si surprenant : du travail était impliqué. La Botanique était une des trois seules matières où la Poufsouffle bossait pour de vrai, ce qui en faisait une voisine de table absolument inacceptable.

Cassie était là pour glander, que diable.

Lucas poussa un soupir, prit lui-même la pelle posée à côté de Cassie, et la frappa sur le sommet du crâne avec. La Serpentard émit un piaillement aigu de protestation :

– Maiiiiis-euh ! C'était pour quoi, ça ?

– Pour ton absence totale de fiabilité en tant qu'assistante jardinière, répondit flegmatiquement Lucas en se mettant au travail.

– N'importe quoi !

– … Tu veux me donner un coup de main peut-être ?

Cassie jeta un coup d'œil au chou-mordeur dont les mâchoires claquèrent bruyamment dans la terre malodorante du pot, puis elle plissa le nez et recula dans sa chaise :

– Nan, je vais me contenter de ramasser la moitié du crédit.

– Profiteuse, l'accusa Lucas.

– Stratège, rectifia fièrement Cassie. Après tout, l'élève intelligent évite le travail inutile !

Lucas se contenta de hausser les épaules :

– C'est toi qui rédigeras la rédaction qu'on aura en devoirs, par contre. J'ai des choses plus intéressantes à faire.

Tant que ça impliquait de l'encre et du papier, et pas de la boue et des plantes agressives, Cassie était complètement pour. Néanmoins, parce qu'elle avait l'esprit de contradiction, elle ne put s'empêcher de demander d'un ton goguenard :

– Tu essaies de tirer au flanc ?

Lucas lui retourna un haussement de sourcil railleur. Ce mec était impossible à énerver. Il prenait toujours tout avec un sourire en coin, une répartie parfaite, et une amabilité à toute épreuve. Il considérait les gens, les choses et les évènements avec un amusement nonchalant, comme s'il avait toujours plus important à faire mais qu'il condescendait à se laisser distraire par les péripéties occasionnelles de ses camarades.

Lucas était aussi un peu farfelu. Il testait souvent des métamorphoses sur les meubles de sa salle commune, séchait les cours qu'il trouvait ennuyeux, et squattait parfois les classes des autres années juste pour le plaisir de faires des remarques en plein milieu du cours, et perdait régulièrement ses affaires.

– Pas du tout, répondit le Serdaigle. J'ai juste trouvé un livre sur les enchantements de balais. Je vais les tester sur les balais de la réserve.

– … Ce soir ?

– Ben oui.

– Tu sais qu'il y a les sélections de Quidditch bientôt ?

– Je suis sûr que mes sorts amélioreront les balais de l'école, fit dignement Lucas.

– Et si ça te pète à la gueule ?

– Bah je foutrai le feu à la remise et ça sera le moment pour Poudlard d'investir dans autre chose que ces vieux machins tous pourris.

– Ne dis pas ça à portée d'oreille de Kath et Delmar, plaisanta Cassie en se remettant à espionner Kathleen.

La Poufsouffle et le Gryffondor de leur petit groupe étaient deux passionnés de Quidditch. Delmar envisageait même de devenir joueur professionnel. Mais bon, cette ambition n'avait pas trop de chances d'aboutir, parce que Delmar était Né-Moldu et que le racisme était bien vivant dans le monde joyeux des licornes, des lutins et des sorciers.

Ouais, fuck la société.

Mais Delmar était un passionné de Quidditch ! Plus que Kathleen, qui était quand même obsédée au point de dormir avec sa batte. Ok, ça c'était peut-être parce qu'une nuit, durant sa quatrième année, elle s'était réveillée au moment où un elfe de maison époussetait sa table de chevet et elle avait eu la peur de sa vie et l'avait frappé avec la première chose sur laquelle elle avait mis la main, nommément une figurine d'argile qui était son travail de Métamorphose pour le lendemain et sur laquelle elle avait passé trois heures. L'elfe s'en était tiré avec une bosse, Kathleen avait choppé deux heures de colles pour avoir fracassé sa statuette, et depuis elle dormait avec une batte.

Mais Delmar, s'il avait pu, il aurait dormi _dans le stade_ , avec son balai. Cassie, bon, le Quidditch elle trouvait ça fun, mais ça cassait pas trois pattes à un canard. Enfin, elle s'y intéressait déjà plus que Lucas, qui vomissait et avait le vertige dès qu'il montait sur une chaise. Mais Delmar, alors lui, c'était un mordu. De temps en temps, lui et Charlie Weasley débattaient si longuement de stratégies de Quidditch et de modèles de balais qu'il fallait limite leur jeter un sort pour les sortir de leur transe.

… Ouais, Cassie préférait ne pas penser à ce qui se passerait si Delmar découvrait que Lucas avait mis le feu aux balais.

A moins que Lucas ne fasse passer ça pour un acte d'altruisme, bien sûr. Il pourrait dire qu'il voulait obliger l'école à leur acheter des Comètes ou des Brossdurs. Ah, comme si ces vieux croûtons allait renouveler les stocks ! C'était beau de rêver !

Dumbledore gardait toutes les finances de Poudlard pour s'acheter des robes de chambres de plouc, elle en était sûre. Les couloirs étaient super-froid, parfois dans la salle commune de Serpentard on soufflait de la buée en hiver, les tableaux étaient vieux et démodés, les rideaux s'effilochaient, les toilettes du deuxième étage étaient toujours cassées, les portes grinçaient à tout bout de champ, et Dudu trouvait le pognon de se fringuer en magenta avec des broderies d'étoiles dorées ?! Ça puait le détournement de fonds ! FRAUDE FISCALE !

– Tu penses qu'on pourrait braquer le dirlo et lui piquer son fric ? fit-elle soudain.

Lucas marqua une pause :

– Ça dépend, tu as un plan à l'esprit ?

Ah, c'était vraiment un super-copain, Lucas. On pouvait certainement compter sur lui !

– Pas vraiment, fit pensivement Cassie. Enfin, je suppose que je pourrais mettre une cagoule et l'agresser au détour d'un couloir avec un parpaing.

Lucas haussa un sourcil, apparemment pas convaincu par le génie de ce plan. Fallait dire que dès que Cassie avait une arme contondante dans les mains, la première personne qui risquait d'être blessé, c'était elle. La petite Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel, puis ouvrit soudain de grands yeux, frappée d'une idée :

– On pourrait l'empoisonner !

– Empoisonner Dumbledore ?

– Ouais ! En mettant du somnifère dans ses trucs au citron ! Il n'y a que lui qui en mange, de ces saloperies ! C'est le plan parfait !

C'était un plan très con, et l'air sceptique de Lucas en disait long sur ce qu'il en pensait. Heureusement, ce fut le moment que choisi Kathleen (qui s'était approchée discrètement, et comment diable s'était-elle approchée sans que Cassie la voit, et d'ailleurs depuis quand est-ce qu'elle avait finit son rempotage de chou-fleur cannibale ?!) pour se laisser tomber sur le tabouret voisin de celui de Cassie :

– Moi je trouve que c'est génial !

– De droguer le dirlo et de lui faire les poches ? sourcilla Lucas. Non mais parce que quitte à braquer le plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps, moi j'aurais pillé son coffre à Gringotts.

– Je veux le faire chier, pas me faire tuer par des gobelins ! protesta Cassie.

– Sage décision, acquiesça Kathleen. Du coup, on le fait ou pas ?

– Et comment qu'on le fait !

– Cool ! Trouvez-moi où il achète ses bonbons, je m'occupe du reste !

Et avec ça, la Poufsouffle blonde se leva, l'air enchanté et une lueur carnassière dans le regard, avant de retourner prendre place aux côtés de son partenaire de Botanique. Celui-ci lui lança un regard vaguement curieux, mais se désintéressa très vite de l'air psychopathe de sa voisine : après tout, il avait l'habitude. Kathleen était une vraie tarée, qui avait un jour ramené un loup (un putain de LOUP) dans sa salle commune parce qu'elle l'avait stupéfixié durant une balade en forêt et voulait se vanter.

Lucas leva les yeux au ciel. Puis, sachant à quel point il était vain de tenter d'arrêter Kathleen ou Cassie (ou pire, les deux), il se contenta de dire :

– T'as besoin d'aide pour mener l'enquête ?

– Oh, tu ferais ça pour moi ? Merci, c'est chou !

– Ce n'est rien, vraiment. J'ai du temps libre avant d'aller mettre le feu à la remise à balais.

– Merci vieux, je t'en dois une.

Lucas haussa les épaules, puis lui tendit la truelle pleine de terre, et enfila des gants protecteurs en cuir de dragon avant de reporter son regard sur le chou-mordeur dont ils devaient encore s'occuper :

– Ne me remercie pas, j'ai encore besoin de ton aide pour remettre du fumier dans le nouveau pot de ce truc-là.

– … Beurk.

.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Lundi 14 septembre 1987, salle de cours, troisième étage à Poudlard._

.

– Diggory, fit froidement la voix de McGonagall.

Kathleen cessa de chuchoter avec Delmar et leva un regard rempli d'innocence vers la professeur de Métamorphose :

– Ouiiii ?

– Vous êtes censée métamorphoser cette trompette, pas vous amuser avec votre camarade.

– On avait une discussion très sérieuse ! protesta-t-elle en ignorant l'instrument de musique posé sur sa table.

– Etait-ce en rapport avec la métamorphose ?

– … C'était en rapport avec le Quidditch !

McGonagall poussa le profond soupir typique de celle qui a eut cette conversation trente-sept fois au cours de ces six derniers jours. Entre les membres de l'équipe de Gryffondor, les fans de Quidditch, Bibine, les différents profs, Dumbledore, les lettres de parents d'élèves…

– Oui, les balais de Quidditch qui ont brûlés dans l'accident seront remplacés dans la semaine.

– Par des vrais balais, pas de la camelote ? insista Delmar.

Kathleen hocha vigoureusement la tête :

– Ouais, parce qu'on les connait, vos combines de coupe budgétaire !

– Miss Diggory, ça suffit. Vous avez une trompette à métamorphoser, si je ne m'abuse !

Kathleen posa un regard franchement dubitatif sur le bel instrument de musique posé sur son bureau. La classe des ASPICS de Métamorphose était l'une des classes les plus nombreuses, et regroupait dix-neuf élèves, issus des quatre Maisons. Et du coup, il y avait toujours des tas d'incidents, entre les rivalités inter-Maisons ou biens les sabotages de concurrence. Elle avait espéré que McGonagall ne s'intéresserait pas à son cas.

Mais apparemment c'était un espoir mort-né. Kathleen aurait du s'en douter. Après tout, elle était le bouc-émissaire de la vieille McGo. Ou chèvre-émissaire ? Ah, être la chèvre de la vieille bique, elle était bonne celle-là…

L'histoire d'amour entre Kathleen et la Métamorphose avait débuté quelque part durant les dix premières minutes de son premier cours de Métamorphose, parce qu'elle se sentait ivre de puissance et qu'au lieu de transformer son aiguille en allumette, elle l'avait catapultée à travers la classe (comment, elle n'en savait rien) et l'avait planté et plein dans le postérieur de McGonagall. Et attention, hein, Kathleen n'avait rien contre McGo, à vrai dire elle avait même un peu pitié d'elle (imaginez ! Être la sous-fifre, pardon sous-directrice, de Dumbledore le cinglé barbu, et en plus être directrice de Maison des Gryffondor ! C'était un truc à se jeter du haut d'une tour ! Pas étonnant qu'elle ait autant de rides et de cheveux blancs !). Donc Kathleen aimait bien McGonagall, objectivement, mais depuis ce premier cours et cet incident avec l'aiguille, il y avait comme une tension dans leur relation. Et Kathleen ne pouvait pas se concentrer dans un cours où elle entretenait de mauvaises relations avec un prof, non, c'était impossible, elle était trop sensible pour ça.

Du coup elle avait voulu s'excuser tacitement en envoyant une aiguille se planter dans la cuisse d'un élève, pour montrer à McGonagall qu'elle n'était visée en particulier. Et puis McGo lui avait mis une heure de colle et Kathleen avait dit un peu fort que la Métamorphose ça ne servait à rien de toute façon, et elle avait eu droit à une deuxième heure de colle, et à la leçon suivante elle s'était ramenée avec une sarbacane et la guerre avait été déclarée.

Du coup, pendant les sept années suivantes, les cours de Métamorphose avaient toujours été une grande occasion de déconner pour Kathleen.

A vrai dire, elle avait tellement déconné qu'elle avait été sidérée d'apprendre qu'elle avait un _Effort Exceptionnel_ dans cette matière. Elle avait à peine révisé ! Elle s'attendait à un _Acceptable_ , et encore… Franchement, elle avait sous-estimé son talent inné. Comme quoi, on apprenait mieux en s'amusant. On était infusé par la connaissance sans lever le petit doigt. Delmar disait que c'était des conneries mais qu'est-ce qu'il en savait lui, hein ? Il révisait avant les examens ! Hérétique !

– C'est trop dur, se plaignit-elle.

– Vous plaisantez, fit sévèrement McGonagall. Même Jorkins a réussi depuis deux minutes.

En effet, Cassie contemplait avec fierté la poule au plumage brun qu'elle avait transformée à partir d'une cornemuse. Bel exploit, considérant que la petite brune était une grosse naze en Métamorphose et n'avait passé ses BUSES que de justesse… En fait Cassie était une grosse naze en à peu près tout, d'ailleurs. Elle avait eut un bol fou de tomber sur un examinateur gentil et des exercices faciles lors de ses examens ! Kathleen maugréa encore un peu pour la forme, puis donna un coup de baguette à la trompette, visualisant une douzaine d'œufs rien que pour embêter McGo qui s'attendait à ce qu'elle fasse apparaitre un poulet.

Il ne se passa rien. Kathleen plissa les yeux, et répéta son geste avec un tout petit peu plus d'énergie que nécessaire. La trompette émit un « POUET » retentissant… Et se transforma illico en quatorze oies blanches pas contentes du tout.

– AAAAAARGH ! hurla Delmar en tombant de sa chaise quand une oie lui sauta à la gorge. MON BEAU VISAGE !

Ah merde, elle l'avait même pas fait exprès.

Le reste des oies s'éparpilla dans la classe avec de grands cris furieux, se jetant sur les élèves comme une meute de fauves affamés. Tout de suite, ce fut le chaos. Un Serdaigle eut le réflexe malencontreux d'envoyer un maléfice sur l'un des volatiles, qui explosa comme une bombe à eau et fit redoubler les hurlements des élèves.

– Diggory je vais te tuer ! pesta Candela en immobilisant une des oies.

Une deuxième oie tenta de l'attaquer et la Préfète poussa un juron en espagnol impossible à saisir mais qui comprenait le mot « _puta_ ».

– Vois ça du côté positif, tenta de l'amadouer Cassie (qui était montée sur une armoire et attendait que ça passe).

– Quel côté positif ?!

Kathleen métamorphosa une chaise en batte de Quidditch, et la fit tournoyer joyeusement entre ses mains avant de préparer ses appuis, visant l'oiseau le plus proche :

– Ça va être un bon entraînement de Quidditch ! Elles sont encore plus agressives que les Cognards !

– Ouais ! l'encouragea Delmar. En plus ça développe ta capacité d'adaptation, parce que imagine que les Cognards se mettent à avoir des plumes…

Du coup Kathleen se mit à castagner les oies avec sa batte de Quidditch, et en dégomma au moins trois avant que McGonagall (qui était occupée à retirer des points à deux Gryffondors qui se lançaient des piafs furieux au visage dans le but de voir qui perdrait un œil en premier) ne s'en rende compte.

– DIGGORY ! Arrêtez immédiatement de frapper ces animaux !

– C'est de l'auto-défense, m'dame !

– Ce sont des _oies_ !

– Ce sont des menaces contre la sécurité des élèves ! piailla Lucas. Vas-y Kath, défonce-les !

Et il envoya un sortilège de sa création droit dans la tête d'une oie, qui subit une poussée de croissance instantanée jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'un doberman, et trébucha sur ses propres pattes à cause d'un soudain manque de coordination. Le temps qu'elle se redresse, ses plumes s'étaient mises à croître et à se multiplier à toute vitesse, lui donnant vite l'allure d'une espèce de balle duveteuse qui émettait des criaillements déments tel un monstre de Frankenstein croisé avec un oreiller percé. Lucas marqua un temps d'arrêt pour admirer son œuvre, et l'oie profita de cet instant de répit pour foncer vers la fenêtre, et sauter à travers en faisant exploser la vitre.

En bas, les petits premières années qui étaient en train de suivre un cours de Botanique se mirent tous à hurler.

– Si elle mange un élève je décline toute responsabilité, crut bon de marmonner Lucas.

Delmar lui tapota sur l'épaule d'un geste encourageant :

– T'inquiète, ça sera de la faute de Kath, c'est elle qui les a créées après tout.

La Poufsouffle croisa les bras et fit la moue, boudeuse. Quoi, c'était un accident ! Ça arrivait tout le temps. Enfin, pas tout à fait tout le temps, elle avait aussi des cours normaux sans incidents (et monotones à mourir). Mais, eh, ils devraient la remercier ! Ça mettait un peu d'animation. Les cours de la vieille McGo étaient si ennuyeux. Contrairement à Delmar qui était un surdoué de la Métamorphose, Kathleen était surtout douée en Potions et en Runes. Changer une coupe en rat et une trompette en faisan, franchement, c'était pas super-palpitant. Et puis, ça allait pas lui servir dans la vie !

Kathleen ambitionnait de devenir potionniste. Comme ça elle inventerait des trucs qui font boum et d'autres qui font glou-glou. Elle trouvait que c'était une très noble ambition.

Bon, sauf que généralement, quand elle en parlait, les gens la regardaient bizarrement. Son frère Amos Diggory, lui, se contentait de la traiter de débile en riant. Amos bossait au Ministère, ce que Kathleen trouvait très saugrenu. Qui voudrait volontairement travailler dans un bureau, à moisir entre quatre murs ?

C'était un peu comme être mort, sauf qu'en plus on se faisait chier.

– Diggory ! lâcha McGonagall une fois que les oies quasiment toutes attrapées. Vingt points en moins pour Poufsouffle !

– C'était un accident !

– Vingt-cinq points.

– Mais… !

– TRENTE POINTS !

– Ok je ferme ma gueule, se hâta de dire Kathleen.

Elijah Shafiq, le Préfet-en-Chef (un grand métis beau gosse de Serpentard), étouffa un fou-rire dans une fausse quinte de toux. McGonagall semblait vibrer de rage, le visage écarlate et une veine battant à la tempe, et elle ouvrit la bouche pour donner une heure de colle à Kathleen, qui leva les yeux au ciel avec résignation…

Delmar, qui avait la dernière oie dans les bras, regarda l'oiseau, puis regarda McGonagall, puis tapota le piaf de sa baguette.

L'oie se mua en une vingtaine de minuscules singes hurlants qui s'éparpillèrent dans toute la salle.

– Oups ! fit le Gryffondor d'un air enchanté. Je suis navré professeur, ça m'a échappé !

– TRENTE POINTS EN MOINS, HIRAPATI !

Faire tourner McGonagall en bourrique était l'un de leur passe-temps préférés. Kathleen ne désespérait pas de faire exploser la veine qui battait à la tempe de leur enseignante dès qu'ils faisaient une connerie particulièrement retentissante. Comme cette fois où Marcus s'était retrouvé avec des airs de licorne avant-gardiste, d'ailleurs…

Kathleen était très avant-gardiste. Delmar disait qu'elle avait une case en moins, Cassie qu'elle était originale, et Lucas qu'elle était un poil tarée, mais non, Kathleen promouvait le futur, étaient-ils tous donc aveugles ? Elle changeait leur univers, leur offrait des perspectives ! Avant aujourd'hui, aucun de ces jeunes élèves n'aurait su combattre une oie ! Elle avait changé leur vie !

C'était fou ce qu'elle était altruiste, quand même.

Alors, dès que la prof eut le dos tourné, Kathleen leva la main, et elle et Delmar échangèrent un high-five avec un identique sourire hilare sur les lèvres. Elijah Shafiq leur adressa un regard blasé :

– Quand vous aurez fini de vous félicitez de votre débilité profonde, vous pourrez aider à récupérer les singes ?

– Awww, laisse-les tranquille ! protesta Cassie en lui jetant une boulette de parchemin froissé. Aide-moi plutôt à descendre !

Une singe essaya de lui sauter dessus, et elle glapit en se recroquevillant sur elle-même :

– Non, j'ai changé d'avis, laisse-moi là-haut !

– MISS JERKINGS, DESCENDEZ DE CETTE ARMOIRE !

– J'peux pas m'dame, y a des singes qui veulent me bouffer !

– À QUI LA FAUTE ?!

– Vous devriez vous calmer madame, c'est pas sain de vous énerver autant ! fit sentencieusement Lucas.

– Quinze points en moins pour Serdaigle !

Cassie ricana joyeusement depuis son perchoir. Première semaine de cours, et déjà Serpentard était en tête avec tous les points que Kathleen, Delmar et Lucas faisaient perdre à leurs Maisons respectives. Mwahaha, elle n'aurait pas pu concocter un plan plus démoniaque si elle avait essayé !

… Non, elle déconnait. Cassie ne faisait jamais de plans.

C'était beaucoup plus fun !

.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Samedi 19 septembre 1987, bibliothèque, quatrième étage à Poudlard._

.

Lucas referma d'un geste sec le grimoire qu'il consultait sur les hiéroglyphes et la numérologie qu'ils cachaient, puis appuya son menton sur sa main et se tourna vers les cinq autres personnes qui étudiaient avec lui. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux à avoir pris l'option Arithmancie pour les ASPICS. Elijah et Candela, les deux Préfets-en-Chef : Justinien Rosier, un Serpentard : et Lucien Kirkwood et Emily Selwyn, deux Serdaigle.

– Qui vient à la fête chez les Serpentard ce soir ? lança-t-il soudain.

Emily Selwyn leva la main sans même quitter des yeux son livres sur les nombres premiers dans l'astrologie chinoise. Pas étonnant : elle avait un petit frère à Serpentard, et elle squattait leur salle commune aussi régulièrement que celle des bleus et bronze.

Justinien Rosier, lui, jeta un regard noir à Lucas :

– T'es pas invité !

Rosier avait un de ces caractères de merde, c'était dingue.

– C'est une bonne chose que je ne te demande pas ton avis, alors.

Rosier se contenta de grogner comme un bouledogue. Lucas lui avait toujours trouvé une certaine ressemblance avec un molosse, de toute façon. Trapu, agressif. Baveux. Oui parce qu'il bavait, en plus, ce porc. Quand il mangeait, quand il réfléchissait, quand il écrivait durant les cours. C'était écœurant. Et puis il détestait Lucas pour une raison mystérieuse.

Hum, c'était peut-être parce que Lucas traînait avec Kathleen, et que Kathleen avait un jour demandé à Rosier de répondre à un sondage sur la répression pénale de la zoophilie parce qu'elle trouvait qu'il avait la tête de l'emploi.

– Justinien, les potes de Cassie squattent nos soirées depuis la quatrième année, lui rappela Elijah d'un ton blasé.

Lucas aimait bien Elijah, il était sympa. Ce n'était pas le genre de Préfet à se prendre la tête avec les infractions aux règles. Tant que les gens ne se faisaient pas prendre, lui, il s'en foutait. A vrai dire, il avait l'air de perpétuellement se tourner les pouces. Lucas ne l'avait jamais vu bosser de sa vie : même là, alors qu'ils étaient censés réviser, Elijah lisait un bouquin d'aventures sur les sorciers explorant les pyramides. Pas que ce soit un mauvais livre, bien sûr. Lucas l'avait déjà lu. Deux fois. La deuxième fois, Delmar le lui avait volé et avait dessiné des petits cœurs et des pénis sur un tiers des pages, parce qu'il était complètement beurré. Du coup Lucas n'emmenait plus de bouquins en soirées. Au lieu de ça il attendait que les gens s'endorment dans les canapés et il leur dessinait des trucs sur le visage avec des marqueurs indélébiles.

Bref, Elijah était un gros flemmard mais Lucas l'aimait bien. En tout cas, il le préférait à Candela, qui passait son temps à râler. Au moins Elijah ne faisait pas chier le monde sur le décompte des points (peut-être parce que sa Maison arrivait _toujours_ en tête depuis sept ans). Et puis il était complètement aveugle à toutes les tentatives que faisait Cassie pour le draguer, ce qui était super-marrant.

– Vous organisez une fête ? lâcha Candela d'un ton réprobateur. Vous avez l'autorisation de votre directeur de Maison au moins ?

Faudrait être taré pour demander à Rogue la permission d'organiser une soirée. Qu'est-ce que Rogue y connaissait en festivités, d'ailleurs ? Sa définition du fun était sans doute d'écorcher vivant des écureuils dans un donjon sadomasochiste secret.

… Mon dieu, cette image mentale.

– C'est pas tes oignons, fit dignement Rosier.

Elijah lui renvoya un regard navré (quel gros naze ce Rosier, même pas fichu de mentir correctement), tandis qu'Emily Selwyn émettait un reniflement hautain :

– Demander la permission, c'est bon pour les débiles qui vont se faire prendre.

Lucas hocha gravement la tête, approuvant totalement cette philosophie de vie, mais Candela fronça les sourcils et toute la tablée émit un grognement en anticipant la réprimande salée que la Poufsouffle allait leur sortir.

Vite, il leur fallait une diversion.

– Tu veux venir ? proposa Lucas brusquement.

Candela marqua un temps d'arrêt :

– Où ça ?

– Au Pakistan. A la soirée des Serpentards, andouille, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

La Préfète-en-Chef le regarda avec stupeur. Il fallait admettre que c'était plutôt inattendu.

– T'es même pas invité.

– Il l'est, contra soudain Elijah qui avait l'air de beaucoup d'amuser.

– Il l'est ? s'indigna Justinien.

Quelqu'un lui donna un coup de pied sous la table et Rosier décida sagement de la boucler. Le regard de Candela alla des Serpentards à Lucas, et elle plissa les yeux, soupçonneuses :

– Et pourquoi je viendrais ?

– Parce que les Serpentard font les meilleures soirées, babilla Lucas avec le plus grand naturel. Certes, je le concède, chez les Serdaigle, on a des cocktails éblouissants, c'est normal c'est Kathleen et moi qui les composons : et puis les Poufsouffle sont pas loin des cuisines donc il y a toujours des tas de trucs à bouffer : et puis chez Gryffondor il y a des strip-teases et de la drogue…

– Il y a _quoi_ ?! s'étouffa Candela.

– Mais chez les Serpentards, c'est autre chose ! clama Lucas sans l'écouter. Déjà l'alcool est de meilleure qualité parce que les Serpy sont bourrés de frics, mais en plus l'ambiance déchire grave ! Il y a des flashs colorés et des boules de lumières qui changent de teintes selon la musique ! Et bien sûr, c'est pas pour dire que les soirées des Poufsouffles sont pourries, mais quand même, on se fait vite interrompre ! Quelle idée d'avoir une salle commune au rez-de-chaussée, c'est là que passent toutes les patrouilles de Préfet, et je te parle même pas du concierge qui fait le pied de grue devant la porte pour guetter les élèves qui sortent pour aller chercher de la bouffe. Et ça casse direct l'ambiance quand tu sors te chercher un casse-dalle et que tu tombe sur Rusard planté au milieu du hall et qui te fixe comme s'il était constipé. Tandis que chez les Serpentard, c'est fête illimitée jusqu'aux petites heures du matin, y a aucun prof ou préfet assez dérangé pour patrouiller dans les cachots en pleine nuit ! Déjà il fait tout noir, mais plus ça caille. Et quand je dis que ça caille, crois-moi, ça caille !

– Je confirme, fit Cassie en s'appuyant contre le dossier d'Elijah.

Le Préfet sursauta violemment, et se dévissa le coup pour fixer la petite Serpentard avec incrédulité :

– Mais d'où tu sors ? Depuis quand tu es là ?

– Je suis une ninja, fit fièrement la jeune fille brune. Et pour en revenir à ce que disait Lucas : on se les pèle dans les sous-sols. Moi je pense que l'administration gratte du pognon dans le budget communautaire en réduisant le chauffage ! Comment ça se fait que Dudu il se fringue comme une danseuse du Moulin Rouge et que nous on grelotte, hein ?!

– … Elles sont pas nues, les danseuses du Moulin Rouge ? fit Candela en clignant des yeux.

Du coup tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Candela Panda, au courant des tenues (ou de l'absence de tenues) de danseuses Moldues ?! La Préfète hispanique rougit violemment, se racla la gorge, et reporta fermement son regard sur Lucas :

– Les cachots, donc.

– Ah, euh, oui, reprit le Serdaigle après un temps de surprise. Les cachots. C'est dingue ce que c'est isolé au niveau sonore quand même ! Personne entend la musique, du coup on peut la mettre aussi fort qu'on veut. Franchement, la population de Poudlard ignore totalement que les Serpentard font des fêtes, jusqu'au moment où t'as toute la Maison qui arrive en cours avec la gueule de bois.

– Rogue habite dans les cachots, objecta Candela.

– Mais il s'en fout, Rogue ! Il sniffe son shampooing dans son coin et il vient pas emmerder les élèves qui se détendent après une dure année de labeur…

– Ça fait même pas un mois que les cours ont repris !

– C'était un mois super-difficile, attends, on a été attaqué par des oies, et je ne te parle même pas du drame des balais qui ont cramé, sans compter le fait que les Gryffondor ont eut une fuite d'eau dans leur salle de bain, et puis ce cours de Sortilèges où toutes les tables se sont mises à danser le tango, et puis j'ai entendu parler d'une attaque de loups-garous mutants ninjas dans la Forêt Interdite…

– D'accord, d'accord ! Par Morgane, quel baratineur ! Je vois toujours pas pourquoi j'irais à cette fichue soirée.

Lucas retint un grognement, et changea de tactique :

– Je te demande pas d'aller à cette soirée, mais d'y aller _avec moi_.

Autour de la table, il y eut une grande inspiration collective. Kirkwood et Selwyn, passionnés par les ragots, s'étaient penchés en avant et observaient avidement Candela. Elijah avait haussé les sourcils, semblant honnêtement surpris. Cassie avait la bouche grande ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau, ahurie. Et Rosier…. Bah, Rosier les fixait avec ahurissement, et du coup il bavait. Dégueu.

Le regard de Candela changea, incrédule puis calculateur.

– Tu me dragues ?

– Ça marche ? s'enquit innocemment le Serdaigle.

– Non, lâcha la Poufsouffle d'un ton définitif. Je te donne un huit pour la créativité mais un deux pour l'exécution. La prochaine fois, offre-moi des chocolats ou un truc comme ça.

Elle referma sèchement le grimoire qu'elle feuilletait, rassembla ses affaires, et s'en alla d'un pas tranquille. Bouche bée, les autres la regardèrent s'éloigner, et Lucas poussa un profond soupir, l'air fataliste :

– Zut.

– Ça c'est un râteau ! s'esclaffa Cassie.

– Oh, ta gueule.

La petite brune rigola sans aucune compassion, puis se pencha par-dessus l'épaule d'Elijah, envahissant son espace vital :

– Tu lis quoi ? J'peux monter sur tes genoux ?

– Va chier Jorkins, lâcha Rosier sans laisser à Elijah le temps de répondre. Et si Panda bousille la soirée, je t'en tiendrai pour responsable !

.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Samedi 19 septembre, salle commune des Serpentards, cachots_ _de Poudlard._

.

Kathleen poussa un soupir rêveur, assise sur le bar établi dans la salle commune des Serpentard, puis se tourna vers Delmar :

– Hey, tu te rappelle de la fois en première année où tu m'as mis au défi de mettre un Niffleur dans la salle commune des Gryffondors ?

– Non. Je t'ai dis "ne mets pas de Niffleur dans la salle commune des Gryffondor". Et tu m'as dis "je fais ce que je veux". Et là, tu as mis un Niffleur dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

– C'est tout à fait possible, fit sentencieusement Lucas en scrutant la foule du regard.

Kathleen sourit à ce souvenir :

– Ah, ce bon vieux Niffleur. Je l'avais appelé Paulette. Eh ben vous vous souvenez du grand frère de Lydie, celui qui était Préfet à l'époque ? Eh ben il crie comme une fille ! Faut dire qu'il s'attendait sans doute pas à ce qu'une bête poilue lui saute dessus dans sa douche. Bref, je pense à ça parce que Lydie a l'air de s'emmerder, il lui faudrait un animal de compagnie vous pensez pas ?

– Je te préviens je t'aide pas à faire rentrer un Niffleur dans les cachots ! prévient Delmar.

– … Comment tu sais ce qui s'est passé dans les douches des mecs de Gryffondor ? s'étonna Lucas.

– Delmar m'a raconté, fit nonchalamment la Poufsouffle. D'ailleurs, Delmar, repose cette bouteille, tu crois qu'on t'as pas vu ?

– Maiiiiiis ! geignit le Gryffondor. Juste un verre !

Delmar tenait très mal l'alcool : il chantait, devenait super-tactile (du genre gros câlin, j'vous aime les gars, mais il avait aussi roulé le patin du siècle à Bill Weasley une fois), était incapable de marcher droit, et parfois il fonçait droit dans les murs parce qu'il manquait la porte.

– Laisse tomber, Delmar, tu n'en boiras pas une goutte, intervint Lucas d'un ton catégorique. Je ne tiens pas à te traîner une nouvelle fois à travers le château pour te ramener dans ta salle commune.

– Allez, je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu adores ces moments d'amitié inédits !

– Tu m'as bien regardé ?

Boudeur, Delmar reposa sa bouteille d'alcool non-identifiée, et se saisit à la place d'une canette de Bièraubeurre. Kathleen lui tapota sur l'épaule avec compassion, puis descendit gracieusement du bar et, avant de s'enfoncer dans la foule, lança par-dessus son épaule :

– Vous venez danser ?

– C'est contre ma religion, refusa Lucas.

– T'as une religion ? s'étonna Delmar en posant sa cannette pour se joindre à Kathleen.

– Ouais, la flemme.

L'hindou éclata de rire, puis disparut dans la foule, laissant Lucas au bar. La salle commune des Serpentards était vraiment la meilleure pour faire la fête : obscure, uniquement éclairée par des flashs de lumières ou des boules brillantes flottant au plafond, elle était également vaste, et pousser les quelques meubles sur le côté permettait d'avoir une grande piste de danse. Les murs de pierre faisaient résonner la musique à merveille, amplifiant les basses au point de faire vibrer la poitrine des danseurs. On aurait dit une boîte de nuit.

La soirée était déjà bien avancé alors c'était aussi la folie. Et pas seulement sur la piste, même si tous les danseurs se trémoussaient en hurlant et bondissaient tels des kangourous sous cocaïne. Déjà que les Serpentards étaient louches en temps normal, là ils pétaient tous un câble. Eh oui ! Vous pensez que les Serpentards ils étaient tous bien propres, bien soignés, sophistiqués et tout ? Nope ! Que dalle ! Ils étaient aussi tarés, boutonneux, débiles, hormonaux et maladroits que n'importe quel ado attardé ! Ils rotaient, ils pétaient, ils copiaient sur leurs voisins, ils s'échangeaient des petits mots en cours, ils perçaient leurs boutons d'acnés, ils organisaient des fêtes clandestines sans en parler au directeur de Maison, ils faisaient le mur à Pré-au-Lard et ils bouffaient des biscuits en classe comme tout le monde, oui madame ! Et du coup, quand il y avait de l'alcool impliqué et une soudaine baisse d'inhibitions, et ben il y avait du spectacle !

Et le mieux, c'était les septièmes années. Ben oui, c'était leur dernière année ici, il fallait en profiter pour déconner un max !

Déjà il y avait Rosier qui faisait un karaoké perché sur un canapé avec une canette vide en guise de micro et sa voix complètement noyée sous les hurlements de la musique, et puis il y avait Danny Valentine et Eveline Heart qui étaient en train de discrètement métamorphoser les fringues de Jason Bulstrode qui n'avait pas encore remarqué que son pantalon était en train de se transformer en tutu rose, Cameron Dublin qui s'engueulait avec un rideau, Ludovic Cole qui ronflait couché sur un fauteuil, Franklin Silvernus qui dansait sur une table en enlevant ses vêtements avec tellement peu de coordination qu'il allait sans doute se casser la gueule d'ici trois minutes, Lydie Amarin qui était en train de lancer des miettes de pain sur la foule des danseurs d'un air ennuyé, et…

– Elijaaaaah ! s'exclama Cassie en sautant en cou du grand métis. Viens danser avec moi !

Le Préfet leva les yeux au ciel, souleva Cassie du sol, et la colla dans les bras de Kathleen qui passait justement par là :

– Tiens, occupe-toi d'elle !

– KAAAATH ! beugla Cassie avec allégresse en serrant son amie dans ses bras. Danse avec moi ! Ou mieux, fais-moi un câliiin !

– Oh là là, qu'est-ce qu'elle a bu ? fit la Poufsouffle avec méfiance en essayant de se dégager de la prise de Cassie qui s'accrochait à elle comme un koala particulièrement tenace.

– Je sais pas, je suis pas sa baby-sitter ! râla Elijah.

Il n'empêche que la remarque de Kathleen avait du lui donner mauvaise conscience parce qu'il se pencha vers Cassie, et que du coup la petite brune attrapa le visage d'Elijah entre ses mains et l'approcha du sien si brusquement qu'ils se cognèrent le front (manquant de faire tomber Kathleen parce que Cassie se cramponnait toujours à elle avec ses jambes, sérieusement, cette fille était à moitié poulpe ou quoi ?!), puis le fixa des les yeux et lui chuchota :

– J'aime tes sourcils.

– Euh, merci ? hésita le Préfet-en-Chef.

Cassie hocha gravement la tête puis relâcha dignement Elijah, avant de tourner un sourire béat vers Kathleen :

– Sois pas jalouse, j'aime tes sourcils aussi ! Ils sont trop beaux. Symé, samatri, sy…. Symétriiiques. Et en plus ils sont de la même couleur ! Awww.

– Ok, toi t'as pas bu que du jus de pommes, fit Kathleen d'un ton résigné avant de brandir trois phalanges. Combien tu vois de doigts ?

Cassie loucha sur la main de Kathleen, lui adressa un large sourire, puis s'écroula comme une masse et se mit à ronfler. Elijah et Delmar (qui semblait s'être matérialisé comme par magie à côté d'eux) la rattrapèrent de justesse avant qu'elle ne s'écrase par terre.

– Définitivement pas que du jus de pommes, marmonna Kathleen.

– Ah, la décadence de la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui, fit sentencieusement Delmar. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, elle est bourrée ? Elle tient super bien l'alcool d'habitude !

– Non, d'habitude elle s'endort direct.

– Quoi ? Mais à chaque fois qu'il y a une soirée c'est elle qui se souvient de tous les trucs embarrassant dont les autres ont aucun souvenir !

– Oui ça c'est parce qu'elle les invente, fit la Poufsouffle en levant les yeux au ciel.

– … Elle m'a fait chanter durant trois mois en me disant que si je lui faisais pas ses devoirs de Sortilèges elle raconterait partout que c'était moi qui avais vomi sur Manda ! réalisa Elijah. Quelle menteuse !

Delmar lui jeta un regard blasé :

– Heureusement que t'es mignon. Elle ne t'a pas fait payer.

– Payer ?

– Ouais, Manda a du payer six Noises pour que Cassie ne raconte pas partout qu'elle s'était vomie dessus ! lui révéla Kathleen hilare.

Ça c'était de la stratégie. Kathleen avait toujours pensé que Cassie devrait faire arnaqueuse professionnelle, plus tard. Ou avocat. Enfin, un métier d'escroc, quoi. Elle se ferait un max de blé, elle était super-douée pour ça !

– Non mais je rêve, pesta Elijah. T'as la conscience tranquille, Cassie ?

La Serpentard rouvrit brusquement les yeux (les trois autres sursautèrent violemment) et déclara d'un ton docte :

– Une fois j'ai volé le chat d'Eléonore Davies et quand elle a mis des affiches pour qu'on lui rende son chat contre récompense, je lui ai rendu et j'ai gagné de quoi m'acheter un nouveau sac à main !

– Faudrait qu'on l'évacue avant qu'elle ne confesse avoir assassiné quelqu'un, souffla Kathleen à Delmar.

– T'es une criminelle en fait ! réalisa Elijah. Pauvre Eléonore ! Elle a pleuré quand elle a perdu son chat ! Comment tu peux dormir la nuit ?

Cassie se pencha vers lui et lui chuchota sur le ton de la conspiration :

– En me roulant toute nue dans les Gallions.

– Ok ça suffit ! lâcha Kathleen bien fort. Cassie, tu viens avec moi, c'est l'heure d'aller faire dodo. Tu va squatter mon lit ce soir. Et si tu me vomis dessus, je te fais dormir dans le parc !

Cassie hocha gravement la tête :

– Ouais, t'as raison. Je vais attendre qu'on soit dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles, et après je vomirai sur Candela.

– Je préfèrerai qu'on évite les régurgitations mais bon après c'est ton choix de vie, marmonna son amie Poufsouffle en l'entraînant vers la sortie.

.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Mercredi 23 septembre 1987, salle de cours abandonnée, septième étage de Poudlard._

.

– Pourquoi on se réunit ici ? pesta Delmar. On pourrait pas comploter dans un endroit avec des chaises ? Et moins de poussière ?

– Lopette va ! se moqua Cassie.

– Qui tu traites de lopette, la naine ?

– JE SUIS PAS PETITE C'EST L'ÉCLAIRAGE QUI DONNE CETTE IMPRESSION.

– Eh ! cria Kathleen. Silence vous deux ! Plus vite on en aura fini avec ça et plus vite on pourra retourner dans un endroit avec des chaises, compris ?

– Mais pourquoi on est là en premier lieu ? geignit le Gryffondor.

– Pour pas être espionnés, débile ! On est en train de monter un projet top-secret pour dévaliser le directeur, je te rappelle !

– On est en train de _quoi_ un _quoi_ ?!

– Ah oui t'étais pas là, se rappela Cassie.

– Ah ben carrément ! Je me casse deux secondes et vous préparez un braquage de banque ?!

– Non on veut juste le pognon qu'il cache dans son bureau, l'informa Kathleen. Et le droguer aussi. Et l'emmerder de manière générale.

Delmar leva les bras au ciel comme pour prendre le plafond à témoin du fait qu'il était entouré par des débiles congénitaux aux plans foireux :

– Splendide ! Et vous préparez ça depuis quand ?!

– Bah, quasiment un mois, fit innocemment Lucas.

– Et vous m'en avez même pas parlé ! fit Delmar d'un ton dramatique.

Si c'était ça qui l'offensait le plus, ça en disait long sur sa mentalité.

– Ça m'est sorti de l'esprit, avoua Kathleen en passant une main dans sa crinière de cheveux blonds. J'avais des préparatifs à faire, j'étais très occupée !

– Pareil, fit aussitôt Lucas quand Delmar tourna vers lui son regard accusateur.

Cassie prit le temps de réfléchir, puis haussa les épaules :

– J'avoue, j'ai zappé.

– Mais qu'en est-il de notre amitié ? pleurnicha le Gryffondor. Notre complicité ? Nos promesses de loyauté éternelle ?

Kathleen lui tapota le dos avec commisération :

– C'est bon, maintenant t'es dans le complot. Tu veux commettre cette potentielle infraction pénale avec nous ou pas ?

– Tu me prends pour qui, ma vieille ?

Et du coup ils passèrent au sujet principal : comment droguer Dudu et lui faire les poches.

Oui parce que c'était bien joli de doser les bonbons du vieux, mais c'était pas tout ! Il fallait entrer dans le bureau, trouver où était le pognon, pas se faire chopper par un prof ! Comme quoi c'était super-compliqué d'entamer une carrière criminelle. Kathleen allait rester sur son bon vieux projet de potionniste pour gagner sa vie.

Violer la loi devait uniquement être un loisir récréatif.

– On pourrait lui piquer son phénix aussi ! s'enthousiasmait Lucas.

– Pourquoi, tu veux un phénix ? s'étonna Delmar.

– Carrément ! Pas toi ? Ils ont des capacités magiques qui n'ont pas été toutes étudiées, ça serai génial de les découvrir. Et puis, un piaf qui brûle, c'est parfait pour les longues nuits d'hiver.

– Ah, si le piaf tient chaud, je le prends ! déclara fermement Cassie. Il y en a marre de se geler dans les donjons ! Sérieux, l'hiver dernier on aurait dit qu'il y avait un concours de castagnettes tellement ça claquait des dents dans mon dortoir !

– L'hiver dernier t'as passé quatre mois à dormir dans mon lit, sourcilla Kathleen.

– Justement ! Il faisait beaucoup trop froid dans mon dortoir !

– Ouais, ben Candela est persuadée que tu es somnambule, du coup.

– Ah mais la détrompe pas, je suis sûre que je peux employer cette tactique encore une ou deux fois. Et cet hiver, je remets ça, je t'avertis !

Oui parce que pour éviter de dormir dans son dortoir glacé, Cassie avait pris l'habitude de se lever, de prendre son oreiller, et de se rendre directement dans le dortoir de Kathleen. Un pas régulier, un visage inexpressif, et le tour était joué. Il suffisait d'ignorer les regards ahuris (le pyjama en pilou orange de Cassie faisait parfois hausser plus d'un sourcil) et de faire la sourde oreille aux gens qui essayaient de la réveiller, et hop, le tour était joué !

– Comment ça se fait que tu t'es jamais fait choppée par Rusard ? fit pensivement Kathleen. Parce que parfois, u me rejoignais assez tard…

– Ah, ça… Delmar a corrompu son chat, et quand je venais chez toi je portais un pull de Delmar pour que Miss Teigne reconnaisse son odeur et me foute la paix.

Kathleen se tourna vers le Gryffondor, les yeux étrécis :

– T'as corrompu Miss Teigne ?!

– Yep, fit fièrement l'hindou. Avec du pâté de canard. Trois ans de dur labeur avant qu'elle accepte de me laisser vadrouiller la nuit sans en avertir son patron !

– Je fréquente des délinquants, déclara Lucas à personne en particulier.

Il n'avait pas totalement tort, mais ça n'empêcha pas les trois autres de prendre l'air indigné, comme s'ils étaient victimes d'ignobles calomnies. Puis Cassie ouvrit de grands yeux :

– Oh tiens, ça me fait penser ! Mon mot de passe a changé, maintenant c'est « Viviane » !

– Le mien aussi a été changé, se rappela Delmar. C'est « Pâtisserie ».

– Ah ah, ça a nettement moins la classe, ricana la Serpentard.

– Ouais, ben au moins c'est plus original que de prendre des noms de sorciers célèbres à tout bout de champ ! contra Delmar.

Il marquait un point. Ça devait bien faire six ans (depuis que Rogue était devenu directeur de Maison en fait) que les mots de passes de leur salle commune étaient des noms de grands sorciers, qu'ils aient été Serpentards ou pas. Bah, ça changeait de Slughorn ! Kathleen, Delmar, Cassie et Lucas n'avaient eut Slughorn comme prof qu'un an, mais Cassie leur avait révélé après coup que durant cette époque, leurs mos de passe étaient des noms de politiciens, de joueurs de Quidditch ou autres célébrités que Slughorn avait connues…

– Faudrait soumettre le problème à Rogue, songea Lucas à voix haute. Franchement, quitte à mettre un mot de passe, autant faire preuve d'imagination.

– Ah ouais ? rigola Cassie. Allez, qui est partant pour aller dire à Rogue qu'il manque d'imagination ?

Personne ne leva la main. Bah ouais, ils trouvaient tous Rogue un peu louche. Et pas seulement parce qu'il était moche, même si c'est vrai, le fait qu'il ait la peau jaunâtre, les cheveux gras, les dents mal alignées et toutes jaunes, des cernes, les yeux injectés de sang, un nez crochu, des fringues sinistres et l'air perpétuellement en rogne, bon, ça aidait pas à établir une image positive. Fallait le dire : Rogue avait une sale gueule.

Mais ouais, en plus d'être moche comme le cul d'une chèvre, Rogue était louche. Déjà il était pas super-pédagogique (même s'il fallait admettre que dans sa classe, il y avait zéro accident, contrairement à ce qui se passait à l'époque de Slughorn !), et mais plus il fichait les jetons ! Avec ses fringues de vampire, sa voix douce et menaçante digne d'un narrateur de film d'horreur, les deux trous noirs qui lui servaient de globes oculaires, ça vous faisait pas flipper peut-être ? Parce qu'il fallait être sacrément marteau pour pas avoir la trouille de Rogue !

Du coup, ouais. Pas de volontaire pour aller dire à Rogue que ses mots de passe étaient merdiques, ça c'était évident.

– De toute façon, c'est pas comme si ça avait une grande importance pour nous, finit par dire Kathleen.

La salle commune des Poufsouffle avait le même mot de passe depuis des siècles : un rythme de musique tapé sur le couvercle d'un des tonneaux devant l'entrée. Quant à la salle commune des Serdaigle, elle était protégée par une énigme à résoudre, qui changeait pour chaque élève : pas de code mensuel non plus. Serpentard et Gryffondor étaient les seules Maisons assez paranos pour utiliser des mots de passe. Ils avaient peur de quoi, que la Maison rivale vienne les égorger dans leur sommeil ? De toute façon, Cassie et Delmar donnaient le mot de passe à quiconque le demandait (même s'il s'agissait essentiellement de Kathleen et Lucas), alors c'était pas d'une utilité transcendantale…

– C'est complètement con comme système, râla Cassie. Ça empêche les visites cordiales entre Maisons !

– En parlant de visites cordiales, vous n'êtes pas encore venus dans la salle commune des Serdaigle, songea Lucas. Va falloir que vous vous invitiez, un de ces quatre ! Quand je pense qu'il y a encore des premières années qui ne connaissent pas vos têtes…

– Demain ? proposa Delmar. On a un devoir à faire en Runes de toute façon, on comparera nos brouillons.

Runes était l'une des matières qu'ils avaient encore tous les quatre cette année, du coup ils s'entraidaient à la moindre occasion.

– Vas-y pour demain, décida Kathleen. Cassie, tu ramènes la bouffe ?

– Comme d'hab quoi.

Les membres de leur petite bande squattaient régulièrement la salle commune des uns et des autres, ce qui faisait complètement disjoncter leurs Préfets respectifs. Difficile d'instaurer un climat de méfiance des Gryffondors envers les Serpentards quand Cassie faisait irruption dans la salle commune des rouges et or avec un paquet de gâteaux encore chaud dans les bras !

– Pour en revenir aux Gryffy et aux Serpy, on devrait changer les mots de passes pour que ça soit toujours le même ! déclara Kathleen en croisant les bras. On perd un temps fou à essayer de se souvenir de ce truc, et il change deux fois par mois !

– J'ai essayé de changer celui des Gryffondors, l'informa Delmar. Aucun succès. C'est les directeurs de Maisons qui décident, ou bien le tableau de la Grosse Dame du tableau.

– Pourquoi on le supprime pas ? tenta Kathleen.

– Je crois que c'est une prérogative du directeur ça, fit remarquer Lucas.

– Ah évidemment ! pesta la Serpentard. S'il faut compter sur lui, on est pas sortis du sable ! Quel glandu celui-là !

Kathleen leva les yeux au ciel mais se garda bien de prendre la défense du directeur. Déjà parce qu'elle n'avait pas un immense respect pour lui (la preuve, elle s'apprêtait à l'empoisonner !) mais en plus parce que même si Cassie en faisait parfois des tonnes, elle n'avait pas tort sur un point : Dumbledore n'avait pas vraiment à cœur l'épanouissement des élèves.

Et non, Kathleen ne parlait pas du fait qu'il favorisait les Gryffondor, ou bien du fait qu'il encourage tacitement les luttes entre Maisons (même si elle, et surtout Lucas, auraient pu écrire une thèse dessus). Non, Kathleen n'aimait pas Dudu le barbu pour une excellente raison : les elfes de maisons.

CES SALOPERIES ENTRAIENT DANS LES SALLES COMMUNES ET TOUT, C'ETAIT UN SCANDALE !

Oui parce que c'est _dégueulasse_ un elfe, et en plus c'est moche, plus moche qu'un cul de chèvre, plus moche que Rogue, peut-être même plus moche que _le cul de Rogue_ ! Et ces machins se baladaient librement dans le château, ils faisaient peur aux élèves innocents la nuit, c'était une HONTE !

Hum. Voilà, bref. Kathleen n'aimait pas les elfes. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que c'était Cassie qui se chargeait de ramener de la bouffe, parce que Kathleen ne mettrait pas un orteil dans les cuisines, même si on la payait ! Il y avait des bestioles répugnantes partout dans cette pièce !

Un de ces jours elle ferait une pétition pour qu'ils débarrassent le plancher, Dudu n'allait pas savoir ce qui allait lui tomber sur la gueule.

– Je vais me procurer plus de produit pour droguer les bonbons de Dumbledore, déclara-t-elle soudain. Si ça se trouve il y en aura assez pour neutraliser la moitié des elfes, ça sera toujours ça de fait !

– Ah non, laisse les elfes tranquilles ! s'indigna Lucas.

– Ouais ! Ils font de la bonne bouffe !

– Delmar, t'es vraiment un ventre à pattes…

– J'avoue. Bon, si on en revenait au projet principal ? On a toujours pas déterminé si on utilisait du somnifère ou des hallucinogènes dans les bonbons de Dudu…

.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Lundi 28 septembre 1987, salle commune de Serdaigle, tour ouest de Poudlard._

.

– Lucas, tu peux pas emmener tes potes ailleurs ? geignit Lauren Pattison. Genre, je ne sais pas moi. Au fond d'une oubliette. Avec des serpents venimeux.

– Je dois me sentir visée par cette allusion aux serpents ou pas ? interrogea Cassie à la cantonade.

Les seize élèves assis autour d'eux pour piocher dans l'énorme sachet de bonbons qu'elle avait ramenés secouèrent tous la tête avec véhémence, Lauren grinça des dents, et tout le monde prétendit ne rien avoir entendu.

– Vous savez ce qu'il manque dans le programme ? disait Kathleen en ignorant l'interruption inopportune. Un cours d'éduction sexuelle. Je vous jure, ça soulagerait tout le monde.

– T'as besoin qu'on fasse ton éducation ? se marra Delmar.

– Nan, débile, mais hier y a un petit deuxième année qui a demandé à Chourave ce que ça voulait dire "tailler une pipe", j'ai cru qu'elle allait faire un malaise !

– C'est fou ce que les gamins sont vulgaires de nos jours.

– Nan mais attend, c'est pas le pire ! Le petit, il avait entendu ça à Poudlard, au petit-déjeuner ! Deux Gryffondors qui en parlaient, au vu et au su de tous, à portée d'ouïe des petites oreilles innocentes des gnomes qui envahissent le château tous les ans.

– … Les premières années ?

– Ouais, les nains quoi. Ils sont tout petits, des fois j'a peur de marcher dessus. ENFIN BREF. Un cours d'éducation sexuelle. Si possible pas dispensé par le directeur de Maison, parce que vous imaginez McGo vous expliquer les troubles de l'érection, ou Rogue vous parler de menstruation ?

Cassie émit un bruit à mi-chemin entre le couinement et le grognement et se cacha le visage. Delmar était devenu un peu vert. Lucas, avec son éternelle patience, roula juste des yeux :

– Du coup, qui donnerait le cours ? Toi peut-être ?

– N'importe qui, du moment que je ne sois plus confrontée à la vision d'un petit deuxième année parlant de sexe oral avec ma directrice de Maison, fit dignement Kathleen. Bon ! On a bouclé l'Astronomie, on passe à quoi maintenant ?

Delmar secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées, puis sorti son énoncé de son sac

– Les runes grecques. Je vous préviens, j'ai rien capté à la leçon.

Runes était une autre des matières qu'ils avaient tous les quatre. En fait, ils avaient un tronc commun de matières : Métamorphose, Défense, Histoire, Astronomie et Runes. Delmar avait raté la Botanique, contrairement aux trois autres : et Cassie ne suivait plus les cours de Potions et de Sortilèges car elle avait raté ses BUSES. En revanche Cassie avait Divination, Lucas avait Arithmancie, Delmar avait Soins aux Créatures Magiques, et Kathleen prenait des cours d'Alchimie par correspondance.

Bref, ça taffait dur en septième année.

– C'est simple, tu vas voir ! fit doctement Kathleen en lui prenant son devoir des mains. Regarde, les premières Runes c'est la mer, les vagues, un Thêta et là tu reconnais le nom de Thétis. Alors c'est… ?

– … Une pub pour une croisière ?

– Une légende sur Thétis, glandu !

– C'est qui Thétis ?

– La mère d'Achille ! vitupéra la Poufsouffle en le frappant avec un dictionnaire. Le mec qui a trucidé Hector de Troie ! Mais tu vis dans une grotte ou quoi ?

– Eh, ça s'est passé il y a huit mille ans, excuse-moi si je suis pas chaud au niveau actu de la mythologie grecque !

Un des Serdaigles au fond de la salle émit un reniflement moqueur et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à _Né-Moldu_. Lucas et Cassie échangèrent un bref regard avec Kathleen (Delmar n'avait pas entendu), et la Poufsouffle fit un discret signe de tête. D'un pas sautillant, Cassie se leva et se dirigea vers le Serdaigle moqueur.

– Thétis, reprit Kathleen en se tournant vers Delmar. C'est qui Thétis, c'est une divinité de la mer, c'est…

– Un thon ?

VLAN ! Re-coup de dico. Le Gryffondor émit un gémissement de douleur feinte, faisant rigoler leur petit public de Serdaigles, et l'une des filles lui souffla sa réponse. Le visage de Delmar s'illumina :

– Une Néréide !

– Voilà, souffla Kathleen en reposant le dictionnaire sur la table. Du coup le texte va parler de dieux, de déesses, de marchés entre eux et les mortels, et surtout de flotte, parce que les Néréides c'est aquatique comme bestiole.

Parmi leur quinzaine de fans, les trois septièmes années qui faisaient Runes eux aussi se hâtèrent de sortir leurs propres textes à traduire. Kathleen était l'une des premières de la classe en Runes, alors si elle leur mâchait le boulot, ils n'allaient pas hésiter à en profiter !

– L'année dernière, l'examen final portait sur les Runes grecques, lâcha Lucas en feuilletant son dictionnaire de grec ancien. C'est Thomas Declan qui me l'as dit.

– Ah ouais ? s'intéressa Delmar. C'était sur quoi ?

– Les quatre saisons dans un poème lyrique grec sur le voyage.

– Ah, les quatre saisons, fit rêveusement Kathleen en déroulant un nouveau parchemin. Mouillé, chaud, Halloween et Noël.

Delmar plongea sans sa traduction pour dissimuler un fou-rire, et Lucas se contenta de toussoter discrètement.

– Noël, ma saison préférée ! s'exclama Cassie en reprenant sa place. La neige, le vent, les cadeaux, les rhumes, la cheminée, les édredons des Poufsouffles ! Quelle délicieuse saison.

– Les édredons des Poufsouffles ? ne put s'empêcher de demander un Serdaigle.

Cassie agita vaguement la main :

– C'est une longue histoire impliquant du somnambulisme et les fraudes fiscales d'un barbu du Moulin Rouge. T'inquiète. Eh, qui a pris mon dico ?

Lucas leva la main sans quitter des yeux les pages qu'il tournait :

– Moi. J'ai perdu le mien.

– Comment tu fais pour perdre toutes tes affaires comme ça, c'est pathologique, rouspéta Cassie en se penchant pour lire par-dessus son épaule.

Au même moment, à l'autre bout de la salle, un élève émit un hurlement aigu : toutes les têtes se levèrent juste à temps pour voir passer l'autre snob de tout à l'heure en courant et en dansant sur place, tandis qu'une cinquantaine de petites araignées s'échappaient des manches et du col de sa chemise.

– Quel idiot, fit Kathleen d'un ton détaché. On dirait qu'un nid d'araignée lui est tombé dans le col.

Lucas hocha gravement la tête :

– Ça c'est pas de bol.

Et il passa un bonbon à Cassie, avant de décaler son dictionnaire pour qu'ils puissent partager plus facilement.

.

* * *

.

A suivre ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu !


	2. Octobre

Salut mes kiwis bien-aimés ! Voilà donc, un mois plus tard, le deuxième chapitre de Polydipsie x) J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le précédent ! Vous y verrez quelques clins d'œil à _Amphisiologie_ parce que je n'ai pas pu résister, Delmar est une telle drama queen que c'est trop facile xD On va aussi parler de la famille de Lucas, et j'espère que certains d'entre vous ont déjà capté d'où venait le nom de "Ogden" dans le monde d'Harry Potter ! Et finalement, on va voir Rogue, bien que brièvement... Bref, accrochez-vous !

.

Voici **les réponses aux reviews** !

Yo **Mamie Croupton** ! Première à commenter, ça fait plaisir ! Contente de t'avoir fait rire, je me suis éclatée x) ET pour les duos... Tu as tort et raison à la fois. Chacun à son lien personnel avec les autres. Pour reprendre l'exemple de Kathleen : elle et Lucas sont amis d'enfance par exemple, tandis que Delmar et Kath sont plus les fonceurs du groupe, mais Kath et Cassie partent toutes les deux dans des délires impossibles à suivre xD Ouaiiiiis, Rogue le type louche et McGo qui en a marre, c'est du Amphi ! Et le style un peu "parlé" m'a été inspiré d'Amphi également, mais il est utilisé dans de nombreuses fics d'humour aussi...

Salut **Filk** ! Tu as mal lu, ça se passe chez les Serdaigle, c'est même spécifié dès le début du passage x) Ils ne font que parler d'aller chez les Gryffondor, et c'est pas le même jour x) Mais c'est vrai que ça peut porter à confusion. Du coup, j'ai changé x) Bref ! Contente que l'histoire t'ai fait accroché ! Cette nouvelle fic m'éclate grave xD

Hey **Mayoune** ! Merci x) Je me suis beaucoup amusée rien qu'avec le premier chapitre, j'espère que le reste te plaira encore plus alors !

Hello **Himutsu-chan** x) Un nouveau venuuuuu ! Si t'étais mort de rire, tant mieux, c'est le but xD Un fan d' _Amphi_ , c'est cool ! J'avais déjà utilisé ce style d'écriture dans une fic sur Bleach, _Clair-Obscur_ , mais effectivement les "Bref. Voilà." et autres bredouillements rappellent _Amphisioplogie_... Et ouais, Rogue est LE type louchE par excellence ! Oups pour le résumé, je change ça de suite. J'espère que tu va te marrer encore plus dans les chapitres suivants, je les adore mes quatre andouilles x)

Salut **LnouCristal** ! Ah ah, ouais, imagine Rogue apprenant aux petits Serpentards comment ça marche les abeilles et les fleurs... Je suis sûre qu'il garderai la parfaite "pokerface" même en disant d'un ton dédaigneux comment résoudre vos problèmes d'éjaculation précoce. Mais McGo ! Oh, imagine un peu McGonagall, qui essaie d'employer des termes prudes, qui toussotte d'un air embarassé, avec un demi-siècle de rigidité écossaise dans les paroles et une féroce envie de se barrer en courant ! xD Ah, je regrette presque de pas l'avoir écrit !

Ah ah **Automne** , ta review m'a trop fait rire ! Oui, le mix de Maisons est un truc que j'adore, tout simplement parce que je ne peux pas me décider. Je suis une Serpentard, mais j'adore Poufsouffle, j'ai des sentiments un peut mélangés pour Gryffondor, et Serdaigle est tellement plein de potentiel ! Du coup voilà. C'est mon dada x) Bref ! Contente que ça te plaise ! Je me suis TELLEMENT amusée avec cette fic. Contrairement aux Rôdeurs, ce quatuor de cinglé met le bordel accidentellement. Genre, oups, c'est les aléas de la vie ! Les profs veulent tous les buter du coup. Enfin bref ! C'était un sacré pavé au final ! J'espère que ce chapitre va autant te plaire x)

Non **Carminny** , cette fic n'est que du délire, il n'y aura pas de vraie intrigue sérieuse... Et ce n'est pas un crossover de Renouveau donc pas de Réfractaires à l'horizon x) Kathleen est ta préfére pour l'instant ? Moi aussi je l'adore, elle m'a pas mal été inspirée d'Astrid x)

Hello **Psychotropes** ! J'adore ton pseudo xD Vraiment, il est génial, on dirait un truc que choisirait Kathleen ! Enfin bref. Oui, j'ai pratiquement fini l'écriture de cette fic et de tous ses chapitres x) La suite ets donc garantie !

.

Tadam, on passe au chapitre ! Je suis aux anges de voir le succès de cette fic x) Je l'aurais écrite en deux mois à peu près... Et elle compte environs 13 pages par chapitre, donc ça fait 340 pages Word ! Je m'auto-impressionne. J'ai vraiment pas de vie xDDD

Anyway. Voilà le chap' !

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Octobre**

 **.**

.

 _Vendredi 2 octobre 1987, tour ouest, deuxième étage à Poudlard._

.

Kathleen se campa devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore, regarda la statue moche dans les yeux, et déclara d'une voix ferme :

– Sucette à la fraise !

Les mots de passe de merde, ça devait vraiment être une tendance dans ce château.

Mais la gargouille se décala obligeamment de côté, dévoilant un escalier en colimaçon. Kathleen jeta un coup d'œil à ses trois acolytes –Delmar avait l'air de regretter de s'être embarqué là-dedans, Lucas fronçait les sourcils en fixant une tâche sur sa manche de chemise, et Cassie trépignait d'impatience– puis s'engagea dans l'escalier.

Lucas avait découvert d'où venaient les bonbons, Cassie en avait intercepté une livraison en cuisine, Kathleen avait fabriqué un somnifère (eh, elle ne voulait pas devenir potionniste pour rien !), et Delmar avait drogué les sucreries pendant que Cassie faisait diversion avec les elfes. Si ça c'était pas du boulot d'équipe ! Du coup, là il était minuit, le directeur devait ronfler comme une bûche, et ils s'apprêter à le cambrioler.

Et aussi à déposer sur son bureau une pétition pour que les elfes de maison se cassent du château.

Et une autre pétition pour que les mots de passes deviennent plus créatifs.

Et une autre pour qu'on ait droit au Nutella au petit-déjeuner.

Et….

Bref. Vous avez saisi l'idée.

– J'ai envie de faire pipi, chuchota Delmar quand ils atteignirent la porte au sommet de l'escalier.

– Non mais je rêve, tu te fous de ma gueule là ! murmura furieusement Kathleen. Fallait y aller avant !

– Au besoin, fait pipi sur le bureau de Dumbledore ! lui conseilla Cassie.

– Ou retiens-toi, lâcha Lucas.

Delmar grommela, puis redevint silencieux parce que Kathleen venait d'ouvrir la porte du bureau. C'était la nuit, et donc la plupart des portraits des directeurs dormaient. Les quatre amis entrèrent dans la pièce sur la pointe des pieds. Ils y avaient tous déjà été convoqués au moins une fois (Kathleen pour l'histoire de la sarbacane en première année, Delmar et Cassie pour un duel en troisième année qui avait coûté une oreille au prof de Défense de l'époque, et Lucas en quatrième année pour l'incendie de la classe de Sortilèges) alors ils ne s'attardèrent pas à regarder le paysage et se dispersèrent donc dans le bureau, ouvrant les tiroirs et les placards à la recherche du pognon des fraudes fiscales du directeur.

– J'y crois pas, le vieux a des crêpes sur son bureau ! s'extasia Delmar à voix basse.

Effectivement, il y avait un plat avec une pile de crêpes sur le bureau de Dumbledore. Par pure méchanceté, Kathleen en faucha une demi-douzaine, les enveloppa dans un mouchoir en papier, et les glissa dans son sac. Puis ils reprirent leur fouille.

Et il y en avait, des trucs à fouiller, des objets à examiner ! Kathleen sentait ses instincts de kleptomane la démanger. Pas qu'elle soit kleptomane, c'était juste que… Bon, en première année elle et Delmar s'étaient défiés à un concours de pickpocket, Delmar avait renoncé, mais elle, elle s'était perfectionné. Du coup de temps en temps, elle serrait la main à un élève et lui fauchait sa montre. Et sa cravate. Quoi ? C'était marrant !

Bref. Chez Dudu, il y avait un max de trucs cools. Des objets d'alchimie, surtout ! Kathleen adorait l'Alchimie, elle préférait même ça aux Potions, mais c'était pas proposé à Poudlard. Et il y avait un Globe de Théophraste, des compteurs de Mendès, même un Tubulaire de Prophétesse !

– Kathleen, ne vole pas les instruments d'alchimie ! la tança Delmar alors qu'elle observait amoureusement un petit livre qui, elle en était sûre, était une copie des notes d'Algazel.

– Je suis sûre qu'il ne s'en rendrait pas compte, geignit la Poufsouffle.

– Ooooh, les dossiers des élèves ! fit fébrilement Delmar. Regardez ça !

– Super ! s'enthousiasma Cassie. On va peut-être trouver les dossiers des profs de quand ils étaient gamins ici !

– Bah, pour quoi faire ? lâcha Lucas qui fouillait toujours avec méthode le bureau du directeur.

– Pour les faire chanter, évidemment. Aloooors… 1980… 1978… Eh, j'ai le dossier de Sirius Black ! C'est pas le taré qui est allé à Azkaban ?

Du coup ils se penchèrent tous les quatre au-dessus du dossier, tandis qui Cassie le feuilletait rapidement. D'innombrables blagues et plaisanteries étaient mentionnées, et au début ils rigolèrent en voyant l'inventivité du mec, mais Cassie coupa net leur hilarité en remarquant :

– Ça fait beaucoup de gens envoyé à l'infirmerie pour des blagues innocentes… Et que des Serpentards, apparemment.

Ce qui leur rappela, comme une douche froide, que Black était en prison pour le meurtre de sang-froid de treize Moldus et un sorcier…

Le nom de Rogue apparut durant la cinquième année de Sirius Black. Avides, les quatre explorateurs laissèrent tomber leur fouille du dossier de Black, et se mirent à la recherche de celui de Rogue. Kathleen finit par mettre la main dessus, et le glissa dans son sac :

– On n'a pas le temps de faire la lecture. On est venus chercher quelque chose !

– Ouais ! fit Cassie avec enthousiasme. Le blé ! Et la justice !

– Ouais, ça. Allez, au boulot !

Seulement, il fallait bien admettre, soit Dudu avait de bonnes planques soit il ne faisait pas d'évasion fiscale, parce que mis à part une bourse en peau de Moke qui contenait sans doute des Gallions mais qu'ils n'arrivèrent pas à ouvrir, il n'y avait pas la moindre pièce dans son bureau.

– Zut, on va être venus pour rien, pesta Cassie.

Puis elle avisa l'air innocent des trois autres et plissa les yeux :

– Me dites pas que vous avez piqué des trucs…

– Juste un grimoire sur le Fourchelangue ! protesta Delmar.

– Tu parles Fourchelangue ?! s'ébahit Cassie.

– Non, andouille. Mais j'veux savoir pourquoi c'est super-tabou ici alors qu'en Inde, c'est un don limite vénéré. Ça doit être en rapport avec l'influence de la religion sur la culture sorcière. Les serpents sont pas vus pareils dans le christianisme et l'hindouisme, et…. Mais bon, on s'en carre, c'est pas tes oignons d'abord !

Du coup Cassie porta son regard accusateur sur Lucas et Kathleen. Les deux voleurs échangèrent un regard, puis avouèrent à leur tour :

– Une thèse sur la magie du sang.

– Un manuscrit d'Alchimie.

Et aussi un encrier doré à l'air antique, un joli sablier gravé de Runes sur le temps, et une loupe de Zimora qui permettait de voir les flux d'énergie durant la transformation alchimique d'un métal. Bah quoi ? Kathleen avait les doigts vifs.

– Bande de pickpockets, marmonna Cassie. Ben puisque c'est comme ça, moi je vais prendre… Je vais prendre…

Son regard parcouru la pièce à la recherche d'inspiration, puis tomba sur quelque chose près de la porte, et son visage s'éclaira. Delmar retint un fou-rire, mais Kathleen protesta aussitôt :

– Non ! Cassie ! Pas le phénix !

.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Jeudi 8 octobre 1987, Grande Salle, rez-de-chaussée de Poudlard._

.

– Donne-moi ta frite, ordonna Delmar d'un ton péremptoire.

Kathleen haussa un sourcil mais s'exécuta. Le Gryffondor s'empara du morceau de patate, et le compara avec sa propre frite. La sienne était plus courte de trois bons centimètres.

– Tu vois ! se lamenta l'hindou. C'est un signe ! La misère me guette, le karma m'abandonne, Bouddha s'est détourné de moi !

– Qu'est-ce que Bouddha en a à faire de toi ? T'es hindouiste !

– C'est encore pire, le dieu d'une autre religion se fout de ma gueule tellement j'ai sombré bas. C'est lamentable ! Regarde ça, d'après ma ligne de frite, je vais mourir à huit ans !

– Delmar, tu as dix-sept ans.

– Justement ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé depuis neuf ans ! RIEN ! De la merde, c'est comme si j'étais mort ! Des échecs, une succession d'échecs, c'est tout ce qu'est ma vie ! Une chute dans les ténèbres et une damnation éternelle m'attendent, j'ai raté mon existence. C'est le vide, le néant, l'abîme, que dis-je, l'abysse !

– Tu parle de ta vie sexuelle ? fit Bill Weasley d'un ton narquois en s'asseyant à côté de lui et en lui piquant ses frites.

– … Vas-y, te gêne pas.

– C'est rien, lâcha Kathleen en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est juste que les sélections pour les équipes de Quidditch sont après-demain et que comme d'habitude, il panique.

Bill émit un reniflement moqueur. Contrairement à son frère Charlie qui était Attrapeur à Gryffondor, il ne jouait pas au Quidditch. Il disait qu'il avait déjà assez à faire avec son rôle de Préfet et la quantité de boulot que lui infligeait les profs, et qu'il devait concilier dans son emploi du temps avec plusieurs heures de sieste par jour.

– Ma vie sexuelle se porte très bien, répondit dignement Delmar en protégeant son assiette de frites. Et je ne te retourne pas la question.

Bill fit la gueule. Sa copine l'avait largué durant l'été. Et avec Delmar comme concurrent dans le rôle du plus beau gosse de la Maison, il ne risquait pas de pécho !

Ouais, parce que Bill était mignon, certes, mais il était pauvre. Et Delmar n'était pas très fortuné (normal pour un Né-Moldu fils d'immigrants indiens), mais comparé à n'importe quel Weasley et à leurs fringues ternes et rapiécées, Delmar était carrément plus consommable.

Si on pouvait pas être riche, fallait être canon.

– Ah, des frites ! s'exclama Tonks en se laissant tomber à côté de Kathleen et en bousculant la table dans le même mouvement. Je meurs de faim !

Ce jour-là Tonks avait les cheveux vert pomme, et la tablée l'examina d'un regard curieux pendant deux secondes avant de se détourner. Ils étaient habitués à ce qu'elle change régulièrement de tête et de coiffure. En septembre, elle avait était blonde : l'année dernière, elle avait essayé toutes les nuances de roux, et l'année encore d'avant elle avait eut les cheveux bleus ou méchés de bleus pendant quatre mois.

– Bah, il n'y a pas Cassie et Lucas ? finit par remarquer Tonks après s'être servie.

– Ils révisent, mentirent Delmar et Kathleen d'une même voix.

Autrement dit : ils faisaient des expériences sur la poignée de plumes de phénix que Cassie avait volé dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Lucas était intéressé par leurs propriétés en Sortilèges, Cassie voulait juste les activer pour en faire des bouillotes portatives. Sa grande ambition était de voler assez de duvet à Fumseck pour remplir un édredon auto-chauffant.

– Non, je les ai vus qui descendaient les escaliers, les informa Maxime Adler en s'asseyant en face d'eux. Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Weasley, c'est une créature mutante que tu as sur la tête ou t'as juste besoin d'une coupe de cheveux ?

– Hey ! protesta Bill en portant la main à ses cheveux longs.

– J'avoue, il a pas tort ! s'esclaffa Tonks.

Maxime esquissa un sourire moqueur et se servit en rosbif. Serpentard de Sang-Mêlé, issu d'une famille de classe moyenne et portant le nom de son père Moldu, il n'était pas spécialement proche du reste de sa promotion, exclusivement composée de Sang-Purs. A vrai dire quand il était arrivé à Poudlard, son seul ami était son animal de compagnie, un caniche qui poursuivait les chats des autres garçons de son dortoir. Mais Tonks lui avait mis le grappin dessus et était devenue sa meilleure amie, il s'était socialisé, avait laissé son caniche chez ses parents, et depuis quelques années il squattait avec la bande de Kathleen.

– De quoi vous parliez, d'ailleurs ? lâcha Maxime en coupant sa viande.

– Du karma, fit Delmar.

– De sexe, fit Bill.

– De Quidditch, fit Kathleen.

– Eh ben, en voilà une combinaison intéressante ! se marra Cassie en apparaissant derrière eux. Allez, bougez vos fesses, j'veux m'installer. Qui a des relations sexuelles durant les matchs de Quidditch pour améliorer son karma ? Je veux tout savoir !

– Je crois que tu extrapoles un peu là, remarqua Lucas en s'essayant à côté de Maxime. Weasley, faut vraiment que tu fasses quelque chose à propos de tes cheveux, on dirait qu'un animal essaie de te dévorer le cerveau.

– Vous faites chier, fit dignement Bill.

Du coup il se cassa, embarquant avec lui une dernière poignée de frites. Delmar ricana, puis retomba dans son mélodrame :

– C'est terribles, les mecs. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos des sélections. L'équipe va être toute pourrie et on va perdre !

– Tu dis ça chaque année et chaque année vous écrasez les autres équipes, fit fermement Lucas.

– Ouais, fit gravement Kathleen. Boucle-là, tu nous les casse à la fin. Sois un peu plus combatif !

– On voit bien que t'es pas Capitaine de ton équipe ! geignit Delmar. C'est une énooorme responsabilité qui pèse sur mes épaules !

Le capitaine de l'équipe de Poufsouffle était Henry Chester, qui était en cinquième année. C'était leur Attrapeur. Kathleen contestait sans cesse ses décisions.

– Vois ça autrement, lâcha Cassie tandis que Kathleen se mettait à maugréer qu'elle aurait du être Capitaine et que Chourave était une vieille chouette ignare. Dis-toi que tu va constituer une super-équipe et que si tes joueurs sont nuls, tu vas les trucider.

– … Plutôt violent comme approche, non ? tenta Maxime.

– On s'en fout, c'est des Gryffondors, la violence ça les fait marrer. Allez, Delmar, comment tu buterais un incompétent qui te ferait perdre un match ?

L'hindou cessa ses jérémiades et considéra cette proposition avec un sérieux plutôt inquiétant pendant quelques secondes. Juste assez pour que Charlie Weasley viennent s'installer, les cheveux tous ébouriffés (il devait s'être entraîné pour les sélections juste avant). Finalement, Delmar décréta d'un ton décidé :

– Je le jetterai du haut des tribunes avec un balai dans le rectum.

Du coup Charlie s'en étouffa promptement avec son verre de jus de citrouille. Mort de rire, Lucas lui tapa dans le dos :

– T'inquiète pas, c'est seulement si tu perds le match.

– C'est encourageant ! crachota Charlie.

– C'est pour ça que je ne joue pas au Quidditch, clama Tonks d'un ton sentencieux. Trop de psychopathes. C'est mauvais pour notre équilibre mental. Et notre santé physique !

– D'un autre côté c'est aussi parce que tu vole comme une enclume, lui fit remarquer Maxime.

– Aussi.

Cassie tapa du poing sur la table, les faisant tous sursauter, et fixa Delmar avec indignation :

– C'est pas du tout créatif comme manière de tuer quelqu'un ! Honte sur toi, quel manque d'inventivité !

– Ah bon ? s'étonna Lucas. Moi je trouvais ça bien, thématique avec la faute et tout…

– Mais on s'en fout de la thématique ! Il s'agit d'une affaire personnelle ! Il faut être original, exprimer sa vengeance ! Allez Delmar, ce joueur incompétent a détruit ta vie, il t'aura fait perdre la Coupe durant ta dernière année à Poudlard !

– Arrête, tu veux vraiment le pousser au meurtre ou quoi ? souffla Charlie en zieutant son Capitaine avec inquiétude.

– Cet après-midi j'ai Métamorphose et j'ai rien foutu, s'il bute quelqu'un avec un peu de chance le cours sera annulé.

Delmar leva les yeux au ciel, et pointa un doigt accusateur sur la petite Serpentard brune :

– Bah vas-y, dis-moi comment tu tuerais un joueur de Quidditch, toi !

– Je le ferai bouffer par un requin blanc, répondit immédiatement Cassie.

– … T'as regardé _les Dents de la Mer_ récemment ? fit Maxime d'un ton suspicieux.

– Ouais ! Je suis allée chez mon cousin Alexis parce que ma tante Bertha me saoulait, et il a une télé ! Il est cool ce film, pas vrai ?

– Question de goûts, marmonna Maxime.

Kathleen rigola :

– J'avoue, c'est original, ça. Mais pas super-efficace. Les requins blancs, ils dévorent rarement les humains. Vaut mieux régler ça soi-même, avec une arme à la limite !

– Ah oui ? se moqua Cassie. Fais-moi rire. Si tu devais tuer quelqu'un, quelle arme tu utiliserais ?

– Un couteau émoussé.

– … Quoi ?

– Tu veux vraiment trucider quelqu'un et rendre le truc douloureux ? Utilise un couteau émoussé. C'est sûr, il va falloir y mettre un peu de force, mais ça ne va pas couper. Ça va déchirer. Ça va faire mal, et si l'autre survit au processus, la guérison sera difficile et très désagréable. Et un couteau émoussé exprime plus de colère qu'un couteau aiguisé. Un couteau aiguisé c'est le genre de jouet qu'utiliserai un mec sympa pour la corvée, mais si je dois tuer quelqu'un je vais assumer que j'aurais pété un boulon donc je vais y aller avec un truc douloureux et vicieux.

Prudemment, les autres s'éloignèrent d'elle de quelques centimètres.

– Voilà, c'est de ça que je parlais quand je disais que le Quidditch est néfaste pour notre santé, déclara Tonks en hochant la tête. Dis, Lucas, tu me passes le ketchup ?

Lucas s'exécuta aimablement, puis déclara, pensif :

– Du coup j'ai bien envie d'assister aux sélections de Quidditch de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle. Juste pour me donner bonne conscience. Pauvres petits nouveaux, imagine le traumatisme quand ils tomberont face à Kath et Delmar.

– Oh, je vais venir aussi ! pépia Cassie avec enthousiasme.

– Je t'assure, il y a peu de chances qu'un requin blanc soit impliqué.

– M'en fout je viens quand même !

.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Samedi 10 octobre 1987, stade de Quidditch, parc de Poudlard._

.

– J'arrive pas à croire que les essais de Quidditch soient interdis aux membres d'une autre Maison ! rouspéta Cassie. Ils en ont même fait une règle ! Incroyable !

– Ta gueule, ils vont nous repérer, souffla Delmar.

– Pas de risques, on est super-loin.

– Ouais, mais tu t'agites en parlant !

Cachés dans la tribune des profs, derrière le siège qui accueillait d'habitude l'auguste derrière de Dumbledore, le Gryffondor et la Serpentard pouvaient voir le déroulement de la sélection sans être repérés par les joueurs (ou les autres spectateurs). En ce moment, c'était les Serpentard qui passaient. Les Poufsouffles avaient été sélectionnés juste avant, et les Gryffondors plus tôt ce matin. Les Serdaigles passeraient en dernier : Delmar espionnait donc la concurrence.

– Ah, vous êtes là, souffla une voix d'outre-tombe derrière eux.

Delmar sursauta et Cassie poussa un cri, qui fut étouffé par une main plaquée sur sa bouche. Kathleen, car c'était elle la nouvelle arrivante, lui jeta un regard exaspérée :

– T'es vraiment une mauvaise espionne.

– Tu m'as fait peur ! protesta Cassie quand Kathleen la lâcha.

– Mouais. Lucas n'est pas là ?

– Il est retourné expérimenter avec les plumes de phénix parce qu'il s'emmerdait.

Kathleen secoua la tête avec amusement, puis se joignit à eux :

– Alors, comment ça se passe ?

– Mieux que _ta_ sélection en tous cas ! fit Delmar d'un ton guilleret.

– C'est pas ma faute si Manfred est un empoté, fit dignement Kathleen.

Oui parce que Manfred, qui avait été candidat pour être Batteur à ses côtés, avant accidentellement envoyé un Cognard à Kathleen, qui avait manqué se le prendre en pleine poire. Bon, elle l'avait dévié, mais ensuite elle avait jeté un _Furonculus_ à cet imbécile et du coup elle avait bien failli être disqualifiée. Heureusement qu'elle était la meilleure : ça voulait dire que Chester ne pouvait pas se passer d'elle, et du coup elle avait été retenue.

– Du coup, qui a été sélectionné pour être Batteur avec toi ? s'enquit Cassie avec curiosité. On était trop loin pour entendre l'annonce de Chester.

– Hiddelton.

– Le petit troisième année ? Mais c'est un nain de jardin !

– Ouais mais c'est un teigneux, on dirait qu'il a la rage. En parlant de rage, Delmar, j'ai vu tes sélections ! Bravo, t'as enfoncé de balai dans le rectum de personne !

– C'est pas passé loin, marmonna le Gryffondor. O'Mahel me donne des pulsions homicides.

– Le rouquin qui voulait être Poursuiveur ? Me dit pas que tu l'as pris !

– Non, par contre j'ai pris sa sœur comme Batteuse, du coup il a la haine. Il m'a fait un caca nerveux pendant vingt minutes, du coup je lui ai jeté un Stupéfix. Faudra que je pense à le réveiller d'ailleurs.

– Quoi, il est toujours assommé ? rigola Kathleen.

– Ouais, rigola Cassie. Entre deux gradins. Tu vois là-bas le truc rouge, on dirait un tas de loques abandonnées par un clochard ? Ben c'est lui.

– Personne a voulu le réanimer, il était trop chiant ! précisa Delmar avec un large sourire.

– Dubois a essayé, non ? lâcha Kathleen.

Elle se souvenait distinctement avoir vu lepremière année, spectateur enthousiaste des sélections, s'approcher de O'Mahel par terre.

– Oh non, il lui a juste donné un coup de pied, l'informa Delmar.

Ces gamins, de plus en plus précoces. C'était l'escalade de la violence ! Un Poufsouffle n'aurait jamais frappé un homme à terre.

Non, un Poufsouffle se serait plains à Candela ou Kathleen, qui auraient éclaté la gueule de l'adversaire contre un mur. Faut pas emmerder les Poufsouffles.

– Oh, regardez, y a Montague qui se présente pour être Poursuiveur ! s'enthousiasma Cassie. Quel boulet celui-là.

– C'est qui celui-là ?

– Un première année. A mon avis, il croit qu'on va le prendre pour un troisième année, vu comment il est baraqué. Je vous jure, ce gosse, on croirait qu'il est croisé avec un bœuf tellement il est massif.

– … Comment il peut être croisé avec un bœuf, c'est pas stérile un bœuf ?

– Ces Serpentards, tous des zoophiles, marmonna Kathleen.

.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Vendredi 16 octobre 1987, salle commune des Gryffondor, tour Sud de Poudlard._

.

Cassie fit irruption dans la salle commune des Gryffondor en poussant un cri de joie, ce qui fit sursauter à peu près tous ceux qui étaient dans la pièce en cette heure matinale :

– VICTOIRE ! VICTOIRE POUR LE PEUPLE !

– Putain Jorkins il est sept heures du matin ! beugla le Préfet de cinquième année en lui balança une chaussure à la tronche.

La Serpentard esquiva avec adresse, s'élança d'un pas sautillant jusqu'à Delmar qui descendait de son dortoir d'un air ensommeillé, et lui sauta au cou avec tellement d'entrain qu'ils s'écrasèrent tous les deux par terre.

– Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? bredouilla Delmar par terre.

Cassie, exultant, lui attrapa le visage et lui planta en bisou sur le front, avant de se remettre debout d'un bond et de lever les bras comme pour prendre les cieux à témoin :

– Le mot de passe a été changé !

– Bah non, pas le mien, fit raisonnablement Delmar. Sinon t'aurais pas pu entrer.

– Mais non débile, le mien ! Celui de la salle commune de Serpentard ! C'est plus un nom de sorcier célèbre, c'est une citation latine ! Bon, ok, une citation latine sur la grandeur, mais bon, y a du changement quand même !

– La pétition a marché ! réalisa Delmar.

Cassie sautilla sur place, si enthousiasmée qu'elle n'arrivait plus à rester immobile :

– Ouais ! Rogue a du être trop vexé qu'on le traite de débile sans imagination !

– … T'as traité Rogue de débile ? lâcha Charlie Weasley d'un ton mi-ravi mi-horrifié.

– Euh, plus ou moins. Pas avec ces mots-là. Mais l'idée était la même, hein ! Sauf que j'allais pas lui dire en face, tu penses bien. J'suis pas folle.

– Ça reste à voir, marmonna une fille à l'air mal réveillée et qui lui jeta un regard noir.

– Viens, faut annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Lucas ! s'exclama la Serpentard en remettant Delmar debout avec une force surprenante.

– T'as déjà prévenu Kathleen ?

– Ouais, sauf qu'elle était sous la douche et que du coup, ben elle a pas voulu venir. Ah et elle a aussi essayé de m'étrangler avec le rideau quand je lui ai dit que les grains de beauté dans son dos devaient former une figure marante si on les reliait au marqueur.

– … Compréhensible. Laisse-moi le temps de m'habiller et j'arrive.

– Okay ! fit joyeusement la Serpentard.

Et elle le suivit dans son dortoir.

En la voyant débarquer, les quatre garçons avec qui Delmar partageait la pièce poussèrent de hauts cris d'effroi ou d'indignation, tirant les couvertures jusqu'à leur poitrine comme des vierges effarouchées. Elle leva les yeux au ciel :

– Sérieusement, vous n'avez jamais vu une fille ou quoi ?

– Delmar, pourquoi tu l'as amenée ? postillonna Michael Gray.

– Pas de fille ici ! renchérit Adrien Tofty d'une voix aigue. Dehors, Jorkins ! Et Delmar, fait quelque chose bon sang !

L'hindou, qui en avait vu d'autres, haussa les épaules et rassembla ses vêtements :

– J'ai rien fait moi, elle m'a juste suivie. Allez, soyez sages !

Et il s'enferma dans la salle de bain, laissant face à face une petite Serpentard et quatre Gryffondors tétanisés. Cassie s'assis sans gêne sur le lit de son ami, resta immobile dix secondes dans un silence pesant, puis se tourna vers le plus proche de ses voisins :

– Bon, c'est quoi ton opinion sur le Nutella ?

– … Pardon ? lâcha le Gryffondor.

– Ben oui, j'ai découvert récemment l'immense bonheur de faire des pétitions et de le savoir changer le cours des choses, du coup je cherche une nouvelle idée de projet et vu que j'ai goûté au Nutella cet été quand je squattais chez ma tante Lisa, je me suis dis : eh, pourquoi pas ? Bon, à la base le Nutella c'est le projet de Delmar mais il ne m'en voudra pas si je me l'approprie. J'ai bien failli reprendre le projet de Kathleen mais finalement la logistique nécessaire pour remplacer les elfes de maison me parait chiante alors voilà. Je vais en rester au Nutella pour l'instant. Du coup, t'en penses quoi ?

Le pauvre Gryffondor (Robert Gordon, si les souvenirs de Cassie étaient exacts) cherche du secours des yeux, vit qu'il n'était pas prêt de recevoir de l'aide de la part de ses camarades, reporta son regard sur la petite Serpentard, et hasarda en restant cramponné à ses draps :

– … C'est une bonne idée ?

– Exactement ! Signe ça !

Et hop, elle tira de sa poche un long parchemin déjà recouvert de signatures divers. Un bon tiers de ces signatures avaient été imitées par Cassie, d'ailleurs : elle n'allait pas se faire chier à interroger les gens quand elle pouvait très bien imiter leur écriture.

Tenant toujours son drap d'une main, Robert signa maladroitement, et Cassie fit le tour du dortoir pour que les autres garçons approuvent aussi. Ils étaient tellement ahuris qu'ils s'exécutèrent tous sans protester, et Cassie remballait sa pétition d'un air suprêmement satisfait quand Delmar émergea de sa salle de bain, coiffé et habillé :

– C'est bon, on peut y aller ?

– J'attends que toi, lança la Serpentard.

Et avant de quitter le dortoir, elle lança par-dessus son épaule :

– Au fait Tofty, t'as un caleçon avec une grosse trace de pneu sous ton lit.

– Jorkins !

Elle esquiva en riant la bouteille d'eau qu'un des garçons lui jeta à la tête, et descendit d'un pas sautillant les escaliers à la suite de Delmar. Une magnifique journée s'annonçait ! Peut-être même un magnifique week-end !

.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Lundi 19 octobre 1987, couloir sud, premier étage de Poudlard._

.

– Quel week-end de merde, lâcha Kathleen.

Lucas lui jeta un regard amusé :

– Toi, t'as pas fait tes devoirs de Sortilèges.

– Si, en plus ! Non, c'était un week-end de merde parce qu'on a fait que bosser, justement. J'ai à peine eut le temps de lire deux chapitres du bouquin d'Alchimie que j'ai volé à Tu-Sais-Qui !

Lucas sourcilla un instant en essayant de se rappeler si Kathleen avait déjà braqué Voldemort (rien n'était impossible avec cette tarée), puis il se souvint de leur excursion chez Dudu et hocha la tête :

– C'est pas le genre du bouquin qu'il faut lire vite, donc c'est pas plus mal si tu prends ton temps. C'est plein de notions complexes.

– M'en fout, moi je veux juste avoir moins de devoirs et plus de loisirs.

– Demande à Cassie de faire une pétition, c'est son dada en ce moment.

Dimanche elle avait fait une pétition pour virer tous les moches de Poudlard, du coup Rogue lui avait donné trois heures de colle. Tu m'étonnes, il avait du se sentir visé.

– Attends, marche moins vite ! fit Kathleen en ralentissant le pas. On est pas pressés quand même ! Flitwick ne sanctionne jamais les retardataires !

– Quoi, t'aimes les couloirs ? râla Lucas en ralentissant néanmoins le pas.

– Bah, c'est l'inverse des salles de classe ça ne peut être que positif !

– … Grosse flemmarde.

– J'avoue.

La Métamorphose et l'option Etude des Runes étaient les seules matières où leur petite bande était entièrement rassemblée, parce que le nombre de septièmes années qui avaient eut les BUSES suffisantes était plutôt mince. Souvent, seules deux Maisons étaient rassemblées dans un cours. En Sortilèges et en Potions, c'était Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. En Défense, Gryffondor et Poufsouffle. En Histoire et en Astronomie, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Durant les cours d'options tels que la Divination ou les Soins aux Créatures Magiques, les quatre Maisons étaient à nouveau mélangées.

Kathleen était très satisfaite de cette répartition. Ben oui, elle était avec Lucas dans les domaines où elle devait se concentrer, avec Delmar dans le cours où on se battait, et avec Cassie dans les matières où on s'ennuyait ! Franchement, elle avait le meilleur tirage.

– T'as fini le devoir de Potions pour la semaine prochaine au fait ? songea distraitement la Poufsouffle. J'avais entraînement de Quidditch mais si mes souvenirs sont bons, t'étais à la bibliothèque…

– Ouais, je te le passerai si tu veux. Mais je pensais que t'avais déjà fini ?

– Oui mais je veux comparer.

Lucas haussa les épaules. Kathleen était meilleure que lui en Potions par une confortable marge, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de comparer son boulot avec ceux de tous ses amis afin de cerner leurs raisonnements et de vérifier qu'elle avait bien envisagé toutes les possibilités. Lucas, lui, était moyennement passionné par les Potions. Son centre d'intérêt, c'était plus les Sortilèges, la Défense, et l'Histoire. Oui, l'Histoire. Sauf qu'il trouvait sa connaissance dans les bouquins (ceux de la bibliothèque, ceux de chez lui, ceux à l'étranger parce que Lucas parlait couramment deux langues et savait lire avec fluidité dans deux autres), et pas dans le cours soporifique de Binns.

Lucas ne se destinait pourtant pas à devenir historien… Comme son père, il allait devenir lord Ogden et siéger au Magenmagot.

Dans la famille Ogden, la politique, c'était la voie obligatoire. C'était comme ça depuis au moins huit générations. Le grand-père de Lucas (paix à son âme, cet emmerdeur rabougri était mort en mai dernier, ce qui avait permis à son fils de quarante-huit ans de poser _enfin_ son cul sur son siège au Magenmagot) avait même fait passer des lois concernant la règlementation des marchandises magiques importées, du genre tapis volant. Bon, c'était pas vraiment la gloire (quitte à être célèbre, Lucas aurait voulu que ça soit pour une bataille épique ou l'invention d'un remède à la dragoncelle) mais ça montrait que papi avait eu du pouvoir ! Et du coup, le père de Lucas, lord Tibérius Ogden, avait du pouvoir aussi, et se gargarisait avec à longueur de journée. Pour l'instant Tibérius n'avait rien fait de plus important que de valider un changement de législation sur le commerce avec les gobelins, mais bon, il ne désespérait pas de se tailler son heure de gloire. Et il état évident, pour lui, que son fils unique Lucas suivait le même chemin.

L'idée de fréquenter de vieux croûtons n'enchantait pas particulièrement Lucas mais bon, c'était un job comme un autre. Et puis, cette carrière toute tracée avait quelques avantages : il savait ce qu'il allait dire lors des conseils d'orientation, les aristocrates et autres Sang-Purs élitistes le traitaient avec respect, et les affaires internes du Ministère faisaient d'excellents potins à faire circuler durant les repas de famille. Et les soirées de gala. Et les dîners mondains. Bref, toutes les sauteries distinguées qui seraient sinon chiantes à mourir.

En parlant de sauteries…

– Y a déjà des projets pour le gala ministériel de Nouvel An qui circulent, dit-il à Kathleen. T'en a entendu parler ?

La Poufsouffle blonde grogna d'un air théâtral :

– M'en parle pas ! Ma mère est déjà en train de voir les possibles robes qu'elle pourrait porter. Mon père fait parti du comité d'organisation du truc, il est fier comme un paon. Amos râle parce que s'il doit y aller et confier Cédric à une baby-sitter. Et bien sûr, Eloyce est en train de péter un fusible parce qu'elle a rompu avec son copain et qu'elle sera sans cavalier à la soirée !

– C'est dans deux mois et demi quand même…

– T'as déjà vu ma sœur sans beau gosse à son bras ? Pour elle, c'est la fin du monde.

La famille Diggory, sans être des aristos, était très importante au Ministère. Et parfois ça saoulait royalement Kathleen. Son père bossait à la Régulation des Créatures Magiques, comme son grand frère Amos (âgé de trente-quatre ans, et ayant un fils de dix ans nommé Cédric). Sa mère était le stéréotype de la femme décorative, uniquement préoccupée par les fanfreluches et son image sociale, et âgée de seize ans de moins que son mari (oui, parce que la mère de Kathleen était la belle-mère d'Amos et Eloyce, vu que leur mère à eux était morte quand ils étaient petits). Quant à Eloyce, sa sœur aînée (âgée de vingt-huit ans), elle avait une forte tendance à enchaîner les conquêtes dans les sphères politiques et à influencer leur travail. Kathleen soupçonnait qu'au moins huit aristocrates avaient succombés aux chuchotements de sa sœur, et conseillaient à présent le Ministre pour que cette législation sur la protection des villages de sorciers passe avant l'été.

Eloyce était le diable. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait foutu à Poufsouffle, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions. C'était une vraie Serpentard. Ou pire : une vraie Gryffondor. Une Gryffondor façon Dumbledore, qui susurrait à l'oreille des puissants et tirait les ficelles.

Qu'est-ce que Dudu avait foutu à Gryffondor, là aussi Kathleen se posait à question.

Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il n'aimait pas les Serpentards et défavorisait discrètement leur Maison, parce qu'au fond il était un serpent qui ne s'assumait pas ?

Dans ce cas-là Eloyce aussi était une Serpentard qui ne s'assumait pas. Sauf qu'elle, elle assumait complètement d'être manipulatrice et dévorée d'ambition.

– Un de ces jours elle va monter un coup d'Etat, marmonna Kathleen.

Lucas ricana :

– Entre elle et toi, je dirais que c'est plus toi qui mènerais une révolte. T'es une vraie furie !

– Attend, comparée à Delmar ou Cassie, je suis un modèle de retenue.

– Ah ah. Qui a monté un plan pour cambrioler Tu-Sais-Qui ?

– … Certes. Mais eh, c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes !

– Pauvre de moi, marmonna le Serdaigle blond. Je dois avoir des tendances masochistes.

Kathleen éclata de rire. Avec dix ans de moins qu'Amos et Eloyce (qui étaient donc à Poudlard quand leur sœur était toute petite), et ayant pour mère une femme frivole guère intéressée par l'éducation de sa fille, Kathleen avait vite été autonome, explorant la maison et s'enfuyant régulièrement pour jouer avec les enfants des voisins. Ses parents lui avaient toujours laissé une grande liberté, d'où le caractère tête-brûlée de la jeune fille.

– Enfin bref, reprit Lucas. T'iras au gala, cette année ?

Kathleen haussa les épaules :

– Je pense que oui. Tu y seras, non ?

Même si elle était complètement timbrée, Kathleen venait généralement aux fêtes du ministère avec sa famille. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle et Lucas se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient petits. Durant un temps, les familles Ogden et Diggory avaient même prévus de les marier !

Faut dire que ça aurait fait de très jolies photos de mariages. Ben oui, il fallait être réaliste. Deux beaux blonds issus de prestigieuses familles Sang-Pures ? Jackpot !

Bon, ensuite Kathleen et Lucas avaient fait exploser la pièce montée d'un gala élitiste quand ils avaient neuf ans, et leurs familles avaient décidé qu'une union entre eux serait beaucoup trop dangereuse. Imaginez, s'ils se reproduisaient, leur potentiel de destruction se retrouverait démultiplié !

– Comme d'habitude, répondit Lucas. On va encore se faire chier comme des rats morts derrière une armoire.

– Charmante comparaison, rigola Kathleen. On pourrait droguer le punch, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

– J'aurais jamais dû te laisser empoisonner Dudu, maintenant tu t'es découvert une passion pour les activités criminelles.

– Comme si tu pouvais m'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit. Mais allez, ça sera fun !

Lucas hésita :

– Pas le punch. Le punch est bon, c'est mon seul réconfort dans ces soirées.

– Le champagne ? proposa Kathleen.

– Tu sais, quoi, tu te débrouilles, je ne veux rien savoir de tes félonies diverses et variées durant les réunions officielles du gouvernement. Juste… Ne touche pas au punch.

– Deal ! s'exclama Kathleen.

Puis ils la mirent en sourdine, parce qu'ils étaient arrivés devant la classe de Sortilèges, qu'ils avaient dix minutes de retard, et que Flitwick les attendait du haut de son mètre dix et d'un air très mécontent.

.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Jeudi 22 octobre 1987, salle des trophées, troisième étage de Poudlard._

.

– Et que ça brille ! menaça Rusard. Bande de sales gnomes puants et irrespectueux… Vandales… Si seulement je pouvais encore vous pendre par les pouces jusqu'à vous disloquer les os du poignet, ça vous apprendrait !

– Punaise il devient de plus en plus glauque, lui ! marmonna Lerry Warrington, un Poufsouffle de quatrième année.

– C'est l'âge et la frustration sexuelle, philosopha Kathleen.

Avec sa face de rat et son caractère de merde, Rusard devait pas souvent pécho.

– … Pourquoi t'es en retenue d'ailleurs, Warrington ? fit Vincent Hallen d'un ton soupçonneux.

Fallait dire qu'il y avait foule dans la salle des trophées ce soir ! C'était devenu un coin populaire. Il y avait trois Poufsouffle (Kathleen, Lerry et Tonks), trois Gryffondor de l'équipe de Quidditch (Delmar, Lara O'Mahel, et Vincent Hallen), et deux Serpentard de l'équipe de Quidditch (Laurent Kennedy et Justinien Rosier). Au total, huit joyeux lurons qui récuraient le sol salle et épouseraient les centaines de coupes dorées dans cette pièce à la con qui avait été uniquement bâtie pour emmerder les élèves en retenue.

– Divergence d'opinions artistiques, fit laconiquement Lerry.

– Il a tagué un mur, traduisit Kathleen.

Intérieurement, elle était un peu jalouse. Pourquoi elle n'avait pas eu cette idée en première, hein ? Surtout que Lerry avait beaucoup de talent et un grand sens de l'à propos qui s'accordait à merveille avec sa connaissance des actualités. Ouais, il avait dessiné un mec baissant son froc au-dessus d'une bannière ' _Salut à notre meneur préféré_ ' en référence à la récente élection de Cornélius Fudge. Faut dire que Fudge avait la volonté d'une courgette trop cuite et que Dumbledore le menait à la baguette, et que la famille Warrington aurait préféré voir passer le candidat Puriste.

Le seul problème c'est que Lerry était en train de fignoler le dessin des poils pubiens de son personnage quand Chourave était passée dans le couloir. Du coup la prof avait poussé de hauts cris et avait collé Lerry pendant trois jours. Les deux premières soirées avaient suffit à faire disparaitre le graffiti mais comme il lui restait un soir à tirer, eh ben il se retrouvait dans les pattes de Rusard !

Pas que le concierge s'en plaigne. A chaque fois qu'il avait un élève de plus à tyranniser il ricanait d'un air sadique comme si ça le faisait bander d'infliger la souffrance aux artistes innocents.

… Pervers va.

– C'est de la faute de Tonks, elle était censée faire le guet ! s'énerva Lerry.

Tonks se tassa sur elle-même d'un air repentant. Oui, elle avait était distrait par la dégustation d'un sandwich alors quand elle était arrivé sur les lieux en criant "Chourave arrive, Chourave arrive !", ben la prof était déjà là depuis déjà trois minutes et du coup elle l'avait collée aussi.

Bande d'incompétents.

– Et toi alors ? demanda Tonks pour changer de sujet. Comment vous vous êtes fait collés ?

Kathleen et Delmar échangèrent un regard, et ce fut le Gryffondor qui répondit :

– Kennedy et Rosier ont attaqués Lara et Vincent, alors je suis venu les aider !

– On discutait juste ! gronda Laurent Kennedy.

Les tensions entre les équipes de Quidditch de Gryffondor et Serpentard montaient en flèche juste après les sélections, vu que le premier match de la saison allait les opposer.

– Ouais, avec vos baguettes pointées sur nous ! vitupéra Lara.

– Du coup Delmar les a attaqués, enchaîna Kathleen. Sauf que comme il sortait du cours de Défense, j'étais avec lui, et du coup j'ai attaqué aussi.

– Tu m'as pété le nez ! l'accusa Justinien Rosier.

– Bah, t'étais accessible pour un coup à courte portée.

Lerry fronça les sourcils, l'air perplexe :

– Mais pourquoi tu t'en es mêlée ? C'est entre eux ! Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards passent leur temps à se taper dessus. C'est, genre, une coutume.

– C'est pas parce que ce sont des attardés aux coutumes rétrogrades qu'ils doivent avoir tout le fun, raisonna Kathleen.

– … Hein ?

La Poufsouffle blonde leva les yeux au ciel, et traduisit :

– C'est pas parce qu'ils se détestent et que moi je m'en fous que je devrais passer à côté d'une occasion de péter le nez de Rosier.

– Garce ! s'exclama celui-ci. Je savais que tu l'avais fait exprès !

– SILENCE ! rugit Rusard d'une voix stridente. Vous êtes en retenue, alors vous vous contentez de FROTTER, et plus vite que ça ! EN SILENCE ! Bande de cancrelats !

– Vieux pédophile.

– JE NE SUIS PAS SOURD, DIGGORY ! DEUX HEURES SUPPLÉMENTAIRES !

.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Mercredi 28 octobre 1987, bibliothèque, cinquième étage de Poudlard._

.

Les gobelins avaient vraiment des noms de merde.

C'était pas pour être racistes envers les gobelins mais franchement, leurs parents les détestaient ou quoi ? Quelle maman gobelin tiendrait dans ses bras son bébé gobelinou (qui devait ressembler à la fausse-couche d'un teckel, mais bon, passons) et décidait en âme et conscience de l'appeler Ragnuk ou Borbog ou Ug ? On aurait dit des bruits de vomissements !

M'enfin, c'était leur coutume. Et leur langage. Oui parce que leur langage, le Gobelbabil, ressemblait à des éructations et des grincements gutturaux. Généralement ça faisait hésiter les sorciers, parce que même quand un Gobelin disait _merci_ , il avait l'air de vous cracher dessus.

Cassie adorait. Une langue qui ressemblait à un concours de rots, c'était génial !

Du coup Cassie apprenait le Gobelbabil. Toute seule, comme loisir. Elle était n'était pas fichue de parler français ou espagnol ou irlandais, mais elle pouvait bredouiller et se faire comprendre en langue gobeline. Enfin, elle était plus douée pour la lire que pour la parler, pour la bonne raison que sa source primaire de pratique était la lecture de contrats conclus entre gobelins et sorciers.

Ben oui, pour elle qui avait une âme d'escroc, lire les circonvolutions des contrats rédigés par les gobelins juristes, c'était une mine d'information !

Plus tard elle travaillerait peut-être pour Gringotts. Ou bien elle serait juriste. Lors du conseil d'orientation, elle n'avait aucun choix de carrière défini et Rogue lui avait conseillé de devenir journaliste ou porte-parole du Ministère, parce qu'elle avait un bon contact avec les gens (raison pour laquelle la Maison de Serpentard l'aimait bien alors qu'elle était une de pires fauteuses de troubles de l'école). Mais elle n'avait pas réfléchit à la question depuis…

Juriste, donc. Faudrait qu'elle se renseigne. Sa famille n'était pas influente ou riche, mais elle était étendue, et ils avaient des contacts un peu partout. Au Ministère, à la Gazette… Ils en avaient peut-être à Gringotts ? Elle demanderait à son père, tiens.

– … Miss Jorkins, qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ?

Cassie glapit et releva brusquement la tête, se cognant dans le plafond. Elle manqua de faire tomber son livre, le rattrapa du bout des doigts et le ramena contre elle d'un geste protecteur totalement instinctif, puis baissa les yeux et se retrouva comme une idiote à fixer Rogue.

Qui la regardait méchamment.

A vrai dire, regarder méchamment quelqu'un semblait être l'expression par défaut de Rogue. Mais là il semblait particulièrement méchant, pour la bonne raison que Cassie était assise au sommet de la plus haute étagère de la bibliothèque, juste sous le plafond, et que cet endroit n'était théoriquement censé contenir que des grimoires, pas des élèves de Serpentard.

– Je cherchais un livre, fit-elle bêtement.

Oui, Rogue lui fichait les jetons. Delmar ne l'aimait pas du tout, Lucas était indifférent et Kathleen le respectait, mais Cassie, elle, elle avait les biquettes dès que son directeur de Maison la fixait. Ben quoi ? Il était méga-flippant ! Avec ses yeux noirs et ses cheveux gras et son nez crochu et sa façon de vous susurrer des instructions de Potions comme s'il vous racontait amoureusement qu'il allait vous éviscérer comme un poisson, ben non, je suis désolée, mais Cassie ça la faisait pétocher.

– Descendez, ordonna sèchement Rogue.

Cassie se hâta tellement d'obéir qu'elle faillit s'écraser comme une bouse, se redressa, serra son livre contre sa poitrine comme si c'était un bouclier ou un doudou, et fixa Rogue avec de grands yeux effarés. Le prof de Potions ouvrit la bouche, pour la renvoyer dans sa salle commune ou bien la menacer de mort (oui Cassie était un peu parano), mais fut coupé dans son élan par l'arrivée impromptue de Lucas, qui tournait au coin du rayonnage et faillit d'ailleurs heurter Cassie de plein fouet :

– Ah, tu es là ! s'exclama-t-il. Je m'inquiétais, je ne te voyais plus sur ton perchoir et… Ah. Euuuuh. Bonjour. Enfin, bonsoir. Professeur.

Rogue haussa un sourcil en direction de Lucas :

– Vous surveilliez son perchoir ?

– Euuuuh, oui ?

– Il est interdit aux élèves d'escalader les rayonnages, fit le prof de sa voix doucereuse. Je ne saurais trop vous aviser de ne pas laisser Miss Jorkins recommencer.

Il n'avait pas retiré de points ! Cassie bénit le ciel que ce soit Lucas et pas Delmar qui se soit pointé : Lucas était un si bon élève que les profs ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être tolérants, tandis que Delmar… Ben c'était Delmar quoi. Et en plus c'était un Gryffondor et Rogue était apparemment allergique aux Gryffondors.

Lucas hocha sagement la tête, et Rogue d'en alla dans un grand envol de cape noire. Et, ok, ce mec était glauque et moche et sinistre, mais on ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait du style. Quand Cassie essayait de faire ça avec sa cape, elle marchait dessus ou se prenait le pan de tissu dans la gueule. Quel monde injuste.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là ? geignit Cassie une fois sûre que Rogue soit hors de portée d'oreille.

Lucas leva les yeux au ciel :

– Il avait un bouquin sous le bras. A ton avis, il venait pour cueillir des champignons ?

Certes.

– Heureusement que c'est moi et pas Delmar qui suis venu, reprit Lucas en faisant sans le savoir écho aux pensées précédentes de Cassie. Bon, tu lisais quoi pour être si absorbée que t'as pas entendu arriver l'autre chauve-souris ?

Cassie grimaça et retourna son livre pour que Lucas puisse en lire le titre. Elle ne s'attendait pas à des miracles, vu que c'était écrit en Gobelbabil, mais à sa grande stupeur Lucas hocha pensivement la tête :

– " _Vols et ventes_ " par Rugmakr, ouais, j'ai entendu parler. C'est un classique pour ceux qui traitent avec des gobelins. Par contre il parait que c'est super-insultant envers les sorciers.

Il avait pas tort, Rugmakr utilisait l'expression gobeline pour "enfoiré" à chaque fois qu'il mentionnait un humain. Et comme cette expression était assez proche du mot "commerçant", ben celui qui avait recopié le livre pour Poudlard ne l'avait pas censuré en pensant sans doute que c'était un mot tout à fait commun.

Ah ah, quel con.

– Tu parles Gobelbabil ? s'étonna Cassie.

– Je me débrouille mieux à l'écrit, admit Lucas. Mais j'ai des cours privés de langues durant l'été. Français, allemand, Gobelbabil, langage des sirènes, la totale.

– Trop cool ! Je savais pas !

Lucas haussa les épaules :

– Bah, c'est un peu la loose de passer ses vacances à apprendre à tailler la bavette aux diplomates qui de toute façon s'en foutent de ma pomme, et puis ça m'intéresse pas tellement. Mais et toi, je savais pas que tu parlais Gobelbabil ?

– Ah je le cause pas, je le lis ! rectifia Cassie toute fière. Mais je le lis bien. Et j'ai appris toute seule !

Lucas émit un sifflement admiratif :

– Punaise, tu devais vraiment t'emmerder.

– Même pas, je cherchais à monter une arnaque et du coup je me suis intéressée au scandale financier du moment, et c'était en troisième année je crois, avec ce contrat truffé de clauses cachées par les gobelins ? Du coup je me suis dit, mais quel coup de pute ! Quel génie ! Et j'ai recherché les histoires de gobelins, puis ça m'a amené à lire un peu leur langue, et petit à petit j'ai appris à la lire et maintenant je m'éduque sur la façon d'entuber les gens.

– Mais ce bouquin est super-vieux, pointa le Serdaigle. Ça serai pas mieux de t'acheter un vrai manuel, avec des traductions et tout ?

– T'es fou, ça vaut un bras !

… Bon, peut-être pas, mais la famille Jorkins (du moins les parents de Cassie) ne roulait pas excessivement sur l'or, alors ils n'allaient pas acheter un livre relié en cuir et imprimé à la main pour les loisirs de leur fille qui n'avait même pas encore de choix de carrière défini !

– Tant pis, fit pensivement Lucas sans s'attarder sur le sujet. J'ai mes manuels, si tu veux, et mes bouquins sur les relations commerciales et politiques avec Gringotts. Ils ont quelques années mais ils devraient être plus d'actualité que " _Vols et ventes_ ". Si tu veux, je te les passerai.

Si elle avait eut un frère, Cassie aurait adoré avoir Lucas. D'ailleurs, depuis sept ans qu'ils se connaissaient et qu'elle lui prêtait ses affaires et que lui l'aidait à faire ses devoirs, elle considérait qu'elle l'avait adopté.

– Vraiment ? Ça serait génial !

– T'emballes pas, je les ai peut-être perdus.

– Boulet, va.

– J'y peux rien si des trucs disparaissent autour de moi !

– Si, parce que c'est de ta faute ! T'es du genre à être distrait par une mouche qui vole. Je te jure, mon labrador a une durée de concentration plus longue que toi, et parfois il oublie de manger vingt-quatre heures d'affilées parce qu'il court après les mouches.

– … T'as un labrador toi ?

Cassie plissa le nez, réfléchissant deux secondes :

– Théoriquement oui, c'est à moi qu'il a été offert. Sauf que je fais crever toutes les bestioles que j'ai, je sais pas pourquoi, je commence à penser que c'est du Vaudou ! Sauf les moustiques, pour une mystérieuse raison ses saloperies survivent à tout et l'été je suis littéralement bouffée par ces bestioles. C'est dingue ça ! Mais bref, du coup le lendemain de la fête où j'ai eu le chien, oui parce que c'était un Noël et à Noël c'est toujours un peu le bordel chez moi, bref le lendemain ma mère m'a piqué le chien et l'a donné à sa sœur qui est ma tante Chloé, qui l'a donnée à son fils qui estmon cousin Alexis,et du coup c'est lui qui a un labrador. Mais techniquement il est à moi.

– … Tu pars dans de ces monologues parfois, c'est impressionnant, commenta Lucas.

– Merci.

– Enfin ça pourrait être impressionnant, mais généralement c'est sur des conneries. Je comprends pourquoi tes dissertations sont aussi déstructurées, même dans ton raisonnement c'est le bordel.

Cassie croisa les bras d'un air indigné :

– _Vraiment_ ? Tu vas _vraiment_ ramener ça aux cours ?!

Lucas esquissa un sourire railleur mais fut coupé dans son élan quand Kathleen et Delmar passèrent la tête à l'angle du rayonnage :

– Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez tous les deux ? On a trouvé les références pour la Métamorphose, vous venez copier ou quoi ?

.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Samedi 31 octobre 1987, hall d'entrée, rez-de-chaussée de Poudlard._

.

– Ah, j'ai bien mangé ! fit joyeusement Delmar tandis qu'ils sortaient de la Grande Salle. Cette tarte à la citrouille, ah punaise, faudrait que les elfes en fassent plus souvent !

Comme à chaque fois qu'on mentionnait les elfes, Kathleen grimaça, et du coup Delmar en rajouta une couche avec un amusement évident :

– C'est incroyable ce que les elfes sont doués en cuisine. On dirait pas, avec leurs petites mains rabougries et leur nez plein de morve, mais sachant qu'ils préparent tout ce qu'on mange, je suis ébloui ! Ça doit être beaucoup de boulot. Vous pensez qu'ils font comment, quand ils sont malades ? Ils arrêtent de bosser où ils se mouchent juste dans leurs vêtements et…

– Oh pitié la ferme ! craqua la Poufsouffle.

Delmar se mit à ricaner. Lucas leva les yeux au ciel, et le Gryffondor songea distraitement qu'il avait effectué ce geste si souvent au cours de ces sept dernières années qu'il allait finir par se faire un torticolis des globes oculaires.

… C'était possible au moins ?

– Elle est où Cassie ? lâcha soudain Kathleen en s'arrêtant.

La petite Serpentard n'était pas très loin, elle s'était juste arrêtée pour parler avec quelqu'un à la table des verts et argents. Oui, parce que même si Cassie bouffait trois fois sur quatre chez les Poufsouffles et qu'elle était un cancre, elle avait de très bonnes relations avec tous les membres de sa Maison, c'était complètement inexplicable. Même Rosier, qui pouvait pas encadrer Kathleen et Lucas et Delmar, tolérait la petite Jorkins avec fatalisme.

– Les Serpentards ont ramené plein de bouffe de Pré-au-Lard pour se faire une soirée de fête, les informa Cassie en revenant vers eux. Vous venez squatter ?

Le 31 octobre, c'était la coutume, il y avait une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. C'était d'ailleurs ce à quoi leur petite bande avait occupé son après-midi, avant de rentrer et de bosser, parce qu'ils avaient malheureusement des tas de devoirs à boucler.

Lucas et Kathleen ouvraient la bouche pour acquiescer, mais Delmar les interrompit vivement :

– J'ai mieux !

Du coup ils se tournèrent tous les trois vers lui et l'hindou se rengorgea, tout fier, avant d'annoncer théâtralement :

– Les Gryffondors font le mur ce soir, on va faire la fête à Pré-au-Lard.

– Sérieux ? fit Kathleen avec avidité.

Évidemment elle était un peu sceptique, mais Delmar se contenta d'un sourire condescendant. Oui, ils étaient habitués à ce que faire le mur, ça soit une excursion à un ou deux pour aller acheter de la Bièraubeurre et du Whisky Pur-Feu, parce c'était assez discret pour que les commerçants prétendent ne rien avoir vu ou entendu. Une fête, c'était gros, il fallait un sacré cran pour lancer ça. Mais les projets fous et impulsifs, c'était l'apanage des Gryffondors après tout !

– Sérieux ! affirma-t-il. Alors, vous êtes partants ?

– Carrément !

Delmar sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, ravi :

– On se retrouve devant les serres d'ici vingt minutes avec des fringues chaudes, parce qu'il caille dehors et qu'il va falloir traverser le parc. Grouillez-vous, on a pas beaucoup de temps avant que Rusard verrouille les portes !

Les quatre complices échangèrent un regard enchanté, puis se dispersèrent comme une volée de moineaux. Cassie fila vers les donjons, Kathleen se précipita vers un couloir voisin du hall, tandis que Lucas et Delmar faisaient la course dans les escaliers. Très vite le Serdaigle ralenti, essoufflé, mais Delmar était plus sportif et il monta sans ralentir les sept étages jusqu'à sa salle commune, puis les quatre escaliers jusqu'à son dortoir dans la tour de Gryffondor.

Quand on appartenait à la Maison des rouges et or, fallait avoir une sacrée cardio !

Delmar n'était pas le seul à avoir entendu parler de la soirée, parce qu'Adrien Tofty et Kyle McGregor étaient en train de se changer. Suivant leur exemple, Delmar remplaça sa cravate et son pull d'uniforme par un chandail, et troqua son pantalon noir contre un jean râpé aux genoux et bien plus confortable. Son chandail était déformé et usé, mais comme sa mère reteignait régulièrement ses habits pour leur rendre une couleur éclatante et que du coup la laine était d'un rouge-orangé tout neuf, ça passait comme une lettre à la poste. Dire que sans les teintures colorées de sa maman, Delmar serait sans doute aussi mal vêtu que les Weasley…

– Zut, je trouve plus mes baskets, marmonna Kyle.

– Tu y vas avec des chaussures Moldues ? renifla Adrien avec amusement.

Kyle, qui était Sang-Mêlé, postillonna et rougit, mais Delmar avait l'excuse toute prête parce que c'était ce qu'il ressortait à chaque fois pour éviter que les gens se demandent pourquoi, dès qu'il n'y avait pas cours, il portait toujours ses vieilles Converses au lieu de chaussures réglementaires en cuir :

– Essaie un peu d'enlever la gadoue du cuir, tu vas en avoir pour une vingtaine de _Récurvite_ tellement ça s'incruste. Au moins, les chaussures Moldues, tu peux les dégueulasser tant que tu veux !

Il fallait à peine deux _Récurvite_ pour nettoyer une chaussure, mais aucun de ces gosses de riches ne le savait. Et ça donnait à Delmar une justification parfaite qui lui évitait d'avouer qu'il n'avait pas les moyens d'user ses chaussures en cuir en permanence. Il n'y avait pas de petites économies !

Delmar attrapa sa cape d'hiver dans sa valise, une écharpe de Gryffondor et un bonnet assorti (cadeau de Cassie deux ans plus tôt) puis prit la poudre d'escampette, suivi quelques instants plus tard par les deux autres zigotos. Il ne les attendit pas, dévalant les escaliers, traversant le hall d'un pas preste, et passant par l'une des sorties secondaires pour rejoindre les serres.

Kathleen et Cassie l'y attendaient déjà. Kathleen portait un manteau brun sombre à la coupe sorcière et au col rehaussé d'une bordure blanche, tandis que Cassie avait mis comme lui sa cape d'hiver scolaire et portait en prime son écharpe de Serpentard. Lucas les rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, hors d'haleine et le visage rouge, son manteau sous le bras.

– T'es vraiment pas sportif mon gros, balança Kathleen.

Lucas lui lança un regard noir sans cesser de haleter, plié en deux pour essayer de retrouver son souffle :

– Raaah… Crève… Diggory…

– Allez, en route, fit joyeusement Delmar. On se dépêche, les traînards !

Le Serdaigle blond émit un gémissement désespéré mais leur emboîta le pas, toujours hors d'haleine mais le visage un peu moins écarlate. Dans la semi-obscurité, longer les buissons et arbres du parc pour ne pas être visibles (au cas où Rusard jetterai un coup d'œil vers l'extérieur) les obligeait à marcher lentement, et Lucas finit par retrouver son souffle. Au bout de quelques minutes, il cessa même de souffler comme un bœuf.

– C'est bon, tu t'en remets ? rigola Delmar en lui jetant quand même un coup d'œil pour vérifier que ça allait.

Lucas émit un vague grognement et enjamba une racine, les yeux fixés sur la grille de Poudlard qui se dessinait à une centaine de mètres d'eux :

– Faut vraiment que je fasse du sport…

– J'imagine que le Quidditch est hors de question, mais la pétanque devrait être dans tes capacités ! le taquina Kathleen.

Elle esquiva sans mal le coup de poing sans vigueur que lui asséna son ami, et pris quelques pas de retard en ricanant. Cassie, elle, était déjà trois mètres devant, sautillant sur place dans sa hâte. Elle c'était sûr qu'elle avait pas besoin de faire de sport, c'était une vraie pile électrique cette fille, impossible de la faire tenir en place !

Évidemment ce qui devait arriver arriva et Cassie se cassa magistralement la gueule par terre après avoir trébuché sur une racine.

– T'es vraiment pas douée, remarqua Kathleen en aidant la Serpentard à se relever. Ça va, rien de cassé ?

– Mis à part ma dignité ?

– Cassie, tu te perche sur les étagères de la bibliothèque pour lire et t'as un pyjama en pilou orange. T'as pas de dignité.

– … Et sinon tu la fais comment ta sauce béchamel ?

– C'est ça, change de sujet.

Delmar rigola, manqua de se casser la figure lui aussi, retrouva son équilibre avec élégance (en ignorant Lucas qui se fendait la poire derrière lui), et leur fit signe d'avancer :

– Allez, on y est presque !

Les grilles étaient ouvertes. Juste avant que le groupe de Delmar ne les atteigne, trois élèves les franchirent, émergeant d'entre les fourrés : eux et la petite bande se rejoignirent au bout d'une dizaine de mètres sur la route principale, alors que les lumières de Pré-au-Lard se détachaient nettement dans la pénombre. Deux d'entre eux étaient des Gryffondors, mais le troisième était une fille de Serdaigle. Eh ouais, Delmar n'était pas le seul à avoir des amis dans d'autres Maisons !

Même si, avouons-le franchement, il était le seul à avoir trois meilleurs amis dans les trois autres Maison, et à constamment les inviter aux fêtes, soirées et réunions normalement exclusivement réservés aux Gryffondors.

Ils échangèrent des sourire complice et cheminèrent ensemble jusqu'au village. Les _Trois Balais_ étaient le premier bâtiment à l'entrée, et le boucan de la fête était audible jusque dans la rue. Quand ils ouvrirent la porte, la chaleur et la musique les heurtèrent de plein fouet, et ils s'engouffrèrent à la hâte dans le bard bondé.

Delmar se frotta les mains d'un air réjoui. Il adorait les fêtes. Peut-être parce qu'il avait grandi dans une famille pas bien riche ou chaque célébration était une occasion de se déchaîner et de s'amuser quand on ne rigolait pas vraiment dans la vie de tous les jours, mais en tous cas il était toujours le premier à s'embarquer dans les idées de soirées en tous genre. Et puis, il dansait super-bien et ça faisait craquer toutes les filles, ce qui était un super bonus !

– Qui veut se réchauffer ? lança Delmar en pivotant vers le centre de la salle où une dizaine d'élèves dansaient déjà.

– Moi ! fit Kathleen avec enthousiasme en le suivant.

– N'oublie pas que Delmar ne doit pas picoler ! lui lança Lucas.

La Poufsouffle agita vaguement la main sans tourner la tête vers lui :

– Ouais, et surveille Cassie !

Lucas leva les yeux au ciel, se tourna vers la petite Serpentard…

… Qui avait disparu.

Putain c'est pas vrai, on la quittait des yeux deux secondes et ça y est, elle se cassait ! Mais comment elle faisait pour se volatiliser aussi vite, elle transplanait ou quoi ?

Lucas poussa un soupir de martyr, hésita à faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu, puis sa bonne conscience l'emporta et il se tourna vers le mec le plus proche, un Gryffondor de sixième année qui observait pensivement la salle et semblait hésiter à rejoindre les danseurs.

– Eh, tu n'aurais pas vu une petite Serpentard ? Haute comme ça, cheveux courts, sautille partout, tout le temps en train de parler.

– Ah ouais, elle escalade Shafiq là-bas, lui indiqua l'autre type d'un ton absent.

Shafiq ? Elijah Shafiq était là ?

Bon, si Elijah était invité à la soirée c'était mort, Cassie n'allait plus le lâcher d'une semelle. Et bien sûr le Préfet de Serpentard, qui avait bon cœur malgré son apparente indifférence, allait garder un œil sur elle. Déjà parce qu'elle allait se montrer plus collante qu'une fiente de pigeon sur un pare-brise fraîchement nettoyé, mais aussi parce que c'était sa responsabilité de big boss des Serpy.

Par acquis de conscience Lucas vérifia que Cassie se trouvait bien à l'endroit indiqué, et oui : elle était ventousée au bras d'Elijah et était apparemment en train de lui pourrir son rencard avec une jolie Gryffondor asiatique. Cassie leva justement les yeux à ce moment-là et vit son ami Serdaigle, du coup elle leva une main et lui fit coucou. Ça attira l'attention d'Elijah qui tourna un regard plein d'espoir vers Lucas, pensant sans doute que le responsable héritier Ogden allait le débarrasser de la petite brune qui s'accrochait à lui comme une sangsue, mais Lucas se contenta de lever le pouce en direction de Cassie et d'envoyer un sourire narquois à Elijah, puis il se dirigea d'un pas guilleret vers la piste de danse.

Bah quoi ? Il était là pour s'amuser, pas pour jouer à la baby-sitter !

… Quoique, entre lui, Cassie, Delmar et Kathleen, il se demandait parfois qui baby-sittait qui. Entre lui qui perdait constamment ses affaires, Delmar qui faisait tout un cinéma pour un oui ou pour un nom tel la reine des Drama Queen, Cassie qui escaladait des trucs et qui n'avait aucun filtre entre sa bouche et son cerveau, et Kathleen qui braquait le dirlo et montait des guérillas cotre les elfes ou les profs de Métamorphose, il y avait de quoi avoir une sacrée migraine ! Un de ces jours un d'entre eux allait faire péter le château et ils l'auraient pas volé.

M'enfin, pour l'instant ils allaient essayer de ne pas faire péter les _Trois Balais_ , et ensuite on aviserait.

.

Delmar faillit se casser la figure en s'accoudant au bar et en manquant le bord de trois centimètres, se rattrapa comme il pu, et rattrapa promptement Kathleen qui venait s'écraser contre lui.

– Elle est cool cette soirée ! lui beugla la Poufsouffle dans les oreilles.

Il était deux heures du matin et ils étaient tous complètement pétés.

Bah quoi ? On allait pas en soirée clandestine à Pré-au-Lard pour pêcher la moule ! On y allait pour boire du Whisky et sniffer de la Mandragore !

Et accessoirement danser, ce qui menait parfois à d'autres activités physiques sur un canapé avec son partenaire de danse. Ou, si ça devenait chaud, dans une des chambres privées à l'étage. C'était pas sûr que Rosmerta autorise ça, mais elle était bien trop occupée au bar pour réaliser que des mineurs forniquaient dans sa baraque.

Delmar esquissa un grand sourire béat. Il n'avait bu que de la Bièraubeurre, mais l'allégresse et la fatigue le rendaient tous léger, il avait l'impression de marcher dans du coton et d'être complètement hilare, et il était crevé et son esprit tournait au ralenti mais son corps débordait d'énergie, et il avait peut-être aussi sniffé un peu de Mandragore parce que Hogson le lui en avait proposé. En bref, il était raide déchiré.

– Ouaiiis, trop ! s'égosilla-t-il en retour. Ils sont où les autres ?

Kathleen esquissa un vague geste d'ignorance qui englobait toute la salle et qui envoya sa main en plein dans la figure d'un Serdaigle qui passait par là et qui s'avéra être Lucas, un large sourire aux lèvres mais apparemment beaucoup moins saoul qu'eux, puisqu'il arrivait encore à marcher droit.

– Lucas ! s'écria Kathleen. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– Je fuis Elijah.

– Quoi il t'as proposé un plan cul ?

… C'était marrant, dès qu'on parlait des Serpentards Kathleen pensait au sexe ! Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant. Delmar dévisagea donc la Poufsouffle avec intérêt, tentant de deviner si elle se tapait un des verts et argent en secret, tandis que Lucas levait pour la énième fois les yeux au ciel :

– Nan mais il veut me refiler Cassie parce qu'elle lui raconte sa vie et le prend pour son conteneur émotionnel. Là elle en est au chapitre sur la fois où elle est allée faire du camping.

– Oh oui je m'en souviens ! babilla Kathleen. Finalement elle s'est cassée en Magicobus parce qu'elle voulait pas vivre parmi les bêtes et faire ses besoins dans les buissons !

Pour une raison mystérieuse, Delmar trouva ça tellement drôle qu'il se mit à rigoler sans pouvoir s'arrêter, et glissa le long du bar jusqu'à se retrouver assis par terre en se tenant les côtes tellement il était plié.

– Ouais et puis les toilettes de sa tente étaient bouchés, rajouta Lucas en hochant sentencieusement la tête.

– C'était vraiment la merde quoi, résuma Kathleen.

Ensuite elle regarda Lucas, Lucas la regarda, et ils explosèrent de rire comme deux ivrognes. Il leur fallu bien dix minutes pour se calmer et à la fin ils étaient tous les trois assis par terre à côté du bar, le visage tout rouge et les yeux qui pleuraient.

– J'arrive pas à croire que dans cette école on apprend à changer les trompettes en piaf mais pas à déboucher les chiottes, philosopha Delmar. Ils ont aucun sens des priorités.

– Va falloir faire une pétition.

– Ouais.

Un silence, puis :

– Eh, faudrait aller chercher Cassie. Elijah et elle se sont endormis sur le canapé et je crois qu'elle lui bave dans le cou.

.

* * *

.

 _A suivre !_

.


	3. Novembre

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Pour rappel, dans le chap' d'avant, la bande de Kathleen faisait une fête d'enfer chez les Serpentard. D'ailleurs Cassie a essayé de séduire Elijah en complimentant ses sourcils. ENFIN BREF. On continue à suivre cette joyeuse bande de tarés dans leurs vies quotidiennes !

.

Mais avant tout... Voici les **réponses aux reviews** !

Salut **Mayoune** ! Contente que ça te plaise, je me fais rire toute seule en écrivant. C'est vraiment des cas, ces quatre tarés xD Ils dépassent de très loin le Quatuor et même les Rôdeurs niveau humour et rires... J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant !

Mwahaha, merci **Loupiotte54** ! Ce chapitre était épique, effectivement x) Attend la suite, tu verras, ça s'améliore encore et on franchis toutes les limites de la connerie !

Hello **Filk** ! Je crois que l'expression "le karma d'une vache morte" je l'ai utilisée dans Renouveau en plus... J'aim les persos timbrés et ça se voit x) Bref ! Je sais pas si faire une couverture chauffante en plumes de phénix, ça va marcher, mais en tout cas Lucas et Cassie auront essayés... Ecrire ce chapitre m'a vraiment éclaté, avec le cambriolage de Dudu et compagnie xDDD

Yo **Automne** ! Ton pavé m'a fait mourir de rire x) La petite bande de Kath-Cassie-Lucas-Delmar va avoir son propre surnom, mais ça va arriver assez tard dans la fic... Et ça serai un demi-spoiler... xD BREF ! Ouais Delmar est une drama-queen de l'extrême, regarde ce qu'il arrive à faire avec juste des sélections de Quidditch, une frite et un peu de paranoïa xD Et Cassie la psychopathe qui veut les faire bouffer par un requin, c'est rien à coté de Kathleen qui elle y va franco avec un couteau ! Et hop, un peu de travaux manuels. Cassie est ta préférée... Oulà... Est-ce le moment de te dire que Cassie est inspirée de moi, de la Maison, de ma grande gueule doublée de lâcheté et de ma nullité dans les travaux manuels ? xD NON je n'écrirais pas Kathleen en train de braquer Voldy ! Mais surtout ne te prive pas de note toutes les répliques cultes, rien que de les relire ça me fait marrer x) Ouais, t'as raison, c'est pas une review, c'ets une One-Shot. Et c'était génial ! xD

Ah, merci **Carminny** ! Je publierai peut être plus souvent dans ce cas. Mais ça dépend aussi pas mal de mon Bêta, parce que le pauvre a aussi sa fic et ses partiels à gérer x) Kathleen et sa bande sont géniaux, je les adore x) Je suis en train de réfléchir à leur avenir pendant la saga Harry Potter, des idées ? =D

.

Cette fic a un de ces succès, c'est fou. J'adore. C'est rare que je fasse des fics sans GROSSE intrigue, juste pour le fun. D'habitude je me laisse toujours entraîner par le scénario, mais là, nope, même pas x) Allez, je vous laisse au chapitre !

.

* * *

 **Novembre**

.

.

 _Dimanche 1_ _er_ _novembre 1987, salle commune de Poufsouffle, rez-de-chaussée de Poudlard._

.

– Beeeeeuuuuh… Je suis malaaaade…

– Ah c'est ça de faire la fête jusqu'à pas d'heure, marmonna Ethan Bones qui avait les yeux injectés de sang et le teint cireux mais qui arrivait à tenir debout parce qu'il était rentré à une heure décente.

Cassie lui renvoya un regard noir, puis devint toute verte et se détourna promptement pour vomir dans la bassine posée à côté du canapé. En entendant le bruit, Kathleen qui émergeait de son dortoir changea de couleur et se précipita vers les toilettes, Lucas retint un haut-le-cœur, et au moins quatre autres élèves de sixième ou septièmes année (et dont aucun n'appartenait à Poufsouffle) attrapèrent hâtivement leurs propres bassines. Seul Delmar, recroquevillé sur un fauteuil avec une couverture rouge étroitement entortillé autour de lui, ne broncha pas, parce qu'il avait été le seul à ne pas picoler.

Le spectacle classique des lendemains de fête.

La salle commune de Poufsouffle était la plus proche de l'entrée du château, alors il n'était pas rare que les fêtards incapables de retrouver leur salle commune ou de grimper les escaliers viennent pleurnicher devant l'entrée jusqu'au moment où un Poufsouffle secourable les laisser pénétrer dans leur antre. Généralement les élèves finissaient la nuit sur un des canapés ou des tapis de la salle commune des jaunes et noir.

– J'ai jamais été aussi malade, geignit Michael Gray.

– Je boirai plus jamais, renchérit Robert Gordon.

Oui, parce que les deux Gryffondors de septième année étaient là aussi. Candela les avait trouvés endormis dans le hall d'entrée pendant sa ronde, et elle avait eu pitié.

– Ça vous apprendre à mélanger Mandragore et alcool, les tança vertement un Préfet de Poufsouffle. Ça démultiplie l'ivresse mais ça fait pareil avec la gueule de bois.

Cassie émit un gémissement désespéré et se roula en boule sur son canapé. Delmar, dans son fauteuil, leur lança un regard narquois. Ben oui, lui il avait dormi comme une marmotte, et maintenant il était frais comme un goujon, avec une santé de cheval en prime. Ça rendait ses amis complètement chèvre.

– Vous savez, je connais un très bon remède contre la gueule de bois ! pépia-t-il.

Plusieurs élèves levèrent un regard plein d'espoir sur lui, mais Cassie et Lucas qui n'étaient pas cons émirent un grognement résigné. Les ignorant totalement, l'hindou déclara joyeusement :

– C'est de manger un sandwich bien gras au fromage et au lard frit dans une assiette sale.

– Je te déteste, gémit Lucas plongeant la tête dans sa bassine pour rendre le contenu de son estomac.

– Ah ah, je sais ! C'est trop drôle.

Kathleen réapparu à la porte de son dortoir survola du regard la salle commune jonchée d'élèves avachis comme des paquets de linge sale, puis agita légèrement la petite bouteille de verre qu'elle avait à la main :

– J'ai justement besoin de cobayes pour tester ma potion anti-gueule de bois !

– D'où tu sors ça toi ? fit Coralie Macmillan avec méfiance.

– La semaine dernière, on devait faire une potion de soin au choix dans la liste proposé, non ? Ben j'ai fait celle-là et j'en ai volé un échantillon. Et c'est l'occasion rêvée pour voir à quel point elle est efficace !

– Tu vas pas expérimenter sur eux quand même ! s'offusqua Ethan Bones.

– Bah pourquoi pas ? Faut pas un diplôme de Maître des Potions pour la faire ! Ok, c'est un peu au dessus du niveau des ASPICS, mais en examinant mon chaudron Rogue a dit que c'était passable, ce qui dans sa langue de pessimiste veut dire que c'était brillant et efficace. Alors, ouais, ça va probablement être absolument dégueu et avoir le goût de sandwich au fromage et au lard frit qui a moisi dans une assiette sale, mais au moins vous n'aurez plus l'impression que votre cerveau veux vous sortir par les yeux et qu'un putois a rampé dans votre œsophage pour y mourir et s'y décomposer. En plus le seul effet secondaire indésirable que vous risquez d'expérimenter, c'est d'avoir des gaz pendant deux heures ! Alors, qui est volontaire ?

D'un seul geste, tous ceux qui avaient une bassine devant eux levèrent la main. Kathleen jeta un regard triomphant à Ethan. C'était dans ce genre de moments que out le monde adorait son choix de carrière de future potionniste !

.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Mercredi 4 novembre 1987, salle de cours, quatrième étage de Poudlard._

.

Le prof de Défense de cette année était à chier, mais son assistant était bon. Et ouais, Cassie ne qualifiait pas souvent un prof de bon, pour la bonne raison parce qu'ils lui donnaient tous envie de se tirer une balle dans le pied tellement elle se faisait chier en cours, mais l'assistant-professeur Graham était intéressant. Déjà parce qu'il était tout à fait consommable, et que si elle s'ennuyait Cassie pouvait discrètement le mater et qu'elle avait quand même l'air d'être intéressée par ce qu'il racontait. Ensuite, parce que le dada de Graham c'était se défendre contre les créatures obscures, et que tuer les animaux semblait être un don inné de la petite Serpentard.

Du coup Cassie n'avait jamais eu d'aussi bonnes notes en Défense de toute sa vie.

– Je pourrais faire prof, fit-elle distraitement.

Lucas, son voisin, étouffa un ricanement :

– Tu n'auras peut-être même pas tes ASPICS, arrête de t'emballer. Tu devras plutôt faire une carrière où on n'utilise pas sa baguette.

– De la politique ?

– C'est marrant que tu pense à ça, sourcilla le Serdaigle. Je ne t'imagine pas faire de la politique.

– Bah pourquoi pas ? J'ai des beaux cheveux et j'adore mentir. Je suis faite pour le job.

– … C'est un critère ?

– Attend, t'as vu Lucius Malefoy ? Tu vas pas me dire que sa crinière peroxydée lui donne pas un avantage dans les débats !

Lucas ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Graham se racla bruyamment la gorge, fixant les deux bavards d'un regard sévère :

– Une remarque, Ogden, Jorkins ?

– Non m'sieur ! firent les deux amis d'un air innocent qui ne trompait personne.

Graham les observa d'un air soupçonneux, puis reprit son cours sur les Détraqueurs. Cassie soupira puis, trouvant le sujet trop déprimant, elle se contenta de mater les fesses du prof, mises en valeur par un pantalon de costume noir et bien ajusté.

Ouais, pas de doute, Graham était son prof de Défense préféré.

Théoriquement Graham n'était que l'assistant du prof : le véritable enseignant s'appelait Dumortier et était français, et vieux, et barbu, et il puait comme un évier bouché depuis trois semaines par des restes de hachis parmentier. Sauf que Dumortier avait parfois des accès de tremblote qui le clouaient au lit durant deux jours de suite et qui se produisaient toutes les deux ou trois semaines, alors du coup il avait réclamé un assistant et tadam ! Ils avaient hérité de son petit-neveu Graham, étudiant en Créatures Obscures dans une faculté magique des Etats-Unis et à la recherche d'un emploi pour fiancer la fin desdites études.

L'assistant-professeur Graham, donc, était très compétent. Et mignon, Cassie avait-elle mentionné qu'il était mignon ?

Et en plus avec lui, ils avaient peut-être une chance de passer leurs ASPICS et d'apprendre quelque chose, pour une fois !

Fallait aussi dire que ses profs précédents avaient été des boulets. En première année il y avait eu Duff, une femme rondouillarde qui était pratiquement Cracmol et dont le seul fait de gloire avait consisté à accompagner un Briseur de Sortdans ses aventures, et qui du coup avait passé ses cours à leur raconter de fantastiques histoires sur les malédictions sans leur faire jeter un seul sort de toute l'année. Je vous raconte pas l'examen pratique, Cassie avait faillit perdre un œil parce que Léonie Barnes était pas foutue de lancer un sort sans s'auto-désarmer !

Bon, la première année avait été un peu n'importe quoi, aussi. A Halloween, Dudu avait annoncé que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était mort, et il y avait eu quatre jours de congé sabbatiques où les enfants étaient rentré chez eux et où toute la communauté sorcière avait fait la méga-fiesta, et pour tout le reste de l'année plus personne n'avait pris la Défense au sérieux !

En deuxième année il y avait eu Wanglar, un vieil ex-Auror dépressif et chauve qui avait traumatisé les élèves en leur parlant des mages noirs et des Mangemorts capturés (ouais parce que tant que c'était dans l'actualité, il en profitait le mec). Ça avait mis l'ambiance, puisque les trois quarts des élèves de Serpentard et les deux tiers de toute l'école étaient apparentés à certains de ces Mangemorts. D'ailleurs Wanglar avait du partir deux mois avant les examens parce que le grand frère de Justinien Rosier lui avait tendu une embuscade (mais personne n'avait rien pu prouver, preuve que le grand Rosier était moins con que son frangin. M'enfin ça c'était pas dur, vous avez vu la gueule de Justinien ? Ce mec avait le QI d'une huître et c'était pratiquement écrit sur son front).

Bon. Trêve de digression.

Après ils avaient eu Winston, qui ressemblait à un surfeur californien à la retraite : blond, bronzé, sourire éclatant et blagues à deux balles, mais au moins soixante balais d'âge. M'enfin, il n'avait pas été si mal ! Il avait voyagé tout autour du monde et leur avait donc appris des sorts amérindiens, hindous ou masaï, l'utilisation d'amulettes pour établir des protections, ou encore des chansons Inuits psalmodiées qui éloignaient prétendument les ténèbres… Lui les élèves l'avaient adoré. Surtout Delmar, d'ailleurs. Mais comme les autres, Winston ne leur avait pas trop donné l'occasion d'utiliser leur baguette.

Leur prof de quatrième année, Martinez, avait été duelliste mais il lui manquait les deux jambes et il était devenu sourd suite à une explosion de potion. Du coup il avait de hautes aspirations, un caractère de merde et beaucoup de frustration. C'était lui qui avait appris aux élèves à se servir correctement de leurs baguettes, à respecter les formes d'un duel, et à jeter quelques sorts d'attaques et quelques charmes défensifs passables. Mais un jour il avait dit à sa classe que les Potions c'était de la merde et qu'il valait mieux se reposer sur les sorts, et Kathleen était montée sur ses grands chevaux et… Bon, bref, ça avait fini avec dix-sept élèves collés et une guerre froide entre le professeur Martinez et toute la bande de Kathleen. C'était d'ailleurs durant cette année scolaire-là que Rogue avait donné le plus de points à Poufsouffle : Cassie avait presque été jalouse !

D'un autre côté Cassie était tellement une daube en Potions que Rogue ne lui avait jamais donné un seul point, à elle.

Bref. En cinquième année, ils avaient eut le professeur Fox. Une jeune femme de vingt-cinq ans à peine, qui avait été refusée chez les Aurors et était une empotée pas possible, mais très marrante. Tonks l'avait adorée, parce qu'elle avait les cheveux bleu pétant. Bon, ceux qui passaient leurs BUSES (donc l'année de Cassie) avaient été moins contents, parce que Fox était une grosse naze et qu'ils avaient du se monter des clubs de soutiens avec les sixièmes années pour pallier les lacunes de la prof.

En sixième années ils avaient eu Castro, affectueusement surnommé " _professeur Gastro_ " parce qu'il était tout le temps malade, et que du coup il avait à peine fait la moitié du programme de l'année. Candela et Elijah avaient organisé des cours de soutien et des cours par correspondance, et c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'ils avaient sans doute été choisis comme Préfets-en-Chef. Bref, Castro avait été un homme jeune mais pâle, maigre et maladif, un peu comme Rogue mais sans l'air sinistre, et Cassie avait détesté ses cours parce que sa classe sentait la chambre de malade pas assez aérée.

Et cette année ils avaient Dumortier, vieillard tremblotant à la voix chuintante, qui passait environ un tiers de son temps à agoniser à l'infirmerie et qui sentait les égouts ! Avec lui franchement, on touchait le fond.

Donc sans conteste, elle préférait l'assistant-professeur Graham.

– Miss Jorkins.

Cassie se redressa brusquement sur son siège en réalisant que Graham lui parlait et que toute la classe la regardait et qu'elle avait rien entendu parce qu'elle était perdue dans ses digressions mentales :

– Oui ?

– Pouvez-vous me dire quelle est la manière la plus efficace de se débarrasser d'un Détraqueur ?

C'était quoi cette question à la con ?

– La fuite ? suggéra-t-elle à tout hasard.

Bon, elle voyait bien à la tête de Graham que ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait.

– Ce n'est pas la réponse que j'attendais.

Qu'est-ce que je vous disais, hum ?

– Les Détraqueurs sont insensibles à la plupart des sorts, reprit Graham en se détournant (Cassie reporta direct ses yeux sur son postérieur et du coup Lucas lui donna un coup de pied sous la table pour l'obliger à écouter). Le feu pourra les ralentir, puisqu'ils n'aiment pas la chaleur et la lumière, mais ce qu'ils dévorent, ce qui les effraie, ce sont… Oui, Miss Coleman ?

Jessica Coleman, une fille de Serdaigle, baissa la main :

– Les émotions, surtout les émotions positives.

– Exact, un point pour Serdaigle. Pour se débarrasser d'un Détraqueur, il faut donc envoyer contre lui un sort émettant une puissante force positive, une projection d'émotions opposées à la nature même du Détraqueur. Qui connait ce sort ? Oui, Valentine ?

– Le sort du Patronus ! fit fièrement Danny Valentine.

– Exact, un point pour Serpentard. Le sortilège du Patronus est un charme très avancé, bien supérieur au niveau qui vous ait demandé pour les ASPICS. Il s'agit d'une projection corporelle d'émotions positives, apparaissant comme une lumière vaporeuse argentée et qui prend la forme d'un animal si votre sort est suffisamment puissant est stable. Ça repousse les Détraqueurs mais également les Moremplis.

C'était bien beau mais ils s'en foutaient non ? Quels étaient les risques de croiser un Détraqueur alors qu'ils gardaient Azkaban ou bien un Moremplis alors qu'ils vivaient sous les climats tropicaux, hum ? C'était l'Ecosse ici, pas la Papouasie Nouvelle-Guinée !

Cassie eut vite sa réponse :

– C'est un sortilège utile, déclara l'enseignant. Et surtout, vos examinateurs seront tous des sorciers et sorcières ayant connu la crainte des Détraqueurs sous le règne de terreur de Vous-Savez-Qui, et si vous êtes capables de lancer u Patronus lors de votre épreuve, vous êtes certains d'avoir votre ASPICS même si vous ratez le reste de vos sorts. Bien sûr, je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous y parveniez tous ! Mais même un effort conséquent sera apprécié par les examinateurs.

Ooooh, Graham avait été un Serpentard donc ! C'était bien pensé de sa part, envisager l'épreuve des ASPICS du point de vue des élèves mais aussi avec les points sensibles des examinateurs. D'ailleurs tous les Serpentards de la classe hochaient la tête avec approbation. Les Serdaigles avaient juste l'air constipés mais ça c'était sans doute parce que Graham avait insinué qu'ils allaient sans doute rater leur Patronus.

Mais ça c'était normal. Les Serdaigles prenaient souvent un air constipé quand on leur parlait d'échec scolaire.

Le plus marrant c'était qu'ils étaient loin d'être tous des rats de bibliothèque, non non non ! Ils aimaient faire la grasse matinée et lire des romans débiles sur les toilettes, ils rêvassaient en Histoire de la Magie, et se curaient le nez en Métamorphose. Mais ils avaient une réputation à maintenir alors même quand ils étaient des feignasses pas possibles, ils étaient super insultés dès qu'on leur disait qu'ils allaient rater une épreuve.

Bref.

– Nous allons consacrer cette leçon au Patronus, continua Graham. Et pendant le reste de l'année, à chaque séance nous réserveront cinq minutes pour revenir sur le sujet. Je vous encourage à pratiquer ce sort par vous-même ou avec vos amis. Chaque élève qui parviendra à produire un Patronus non-corporel gagnera vingt points. Chaque élève parvenant à créer un Patronus corporel gagnera cinquante points.

Des chuchotements excités se propagèrent dans sa salle et Cassie carra les épaules. Cinquante points pour un sort ? C'était dans la poche !

.

 _Onze minutes plus tard…_

Cassie détestait le professeur Graham. C'était définitif.

– _Expecto Patronum_ ! _Expecto Patronum_ saloperie ! Tu vas marcher oui ?! _Expecto Patronum_ !

– Je ne pense pas que c'est le bon geste, fit innocemment Lucas.

Lui, il prenait ça complètement à la rigolade. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un as dans sa manche pour avoir son ASPIC ! Que les autres s'agitent et essaient de faire apparaitre de la vapeur blanche s'ils le voulaient. Lucas allait collecter cinquante points en moins de deux semaines avec toutes ses bonnes réponses en cours, alors il s'en foutait royalement du Patro-machin.

Du coup, il regardait avec amusement Cassie qui, elle, était super-concentrée et très très agacée. Elle avait le visage rouge, les manches de son uniforme retroussée, et agitait sa baguette comme si elle se battait en duel contre un adversaire invisible.

Soudain la petite Serpentard pointa un doigt accusateur sur lui :

– T'as qu'à le faire si t'es si malin !

– Non merci, refusa Lucas en sortant de son sac son devoir de Sortilèges. Si c'est un truc optionnel, je vais pas m'emmerder à travailler dessus alors que j'ai du boulot obligatoire à boucler.

– Mais… ! Cinquante points Lucas !

Le Serdaigle leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi Cassie s'embêtait à amasser des points alors que de toute façon, sa Maison emportait toujours la coupe depuis quelques années.

– Je ne suis pas intéressé par la Coupe des Quatre Maison, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Il n'en avait jamais fait grand mystère, mais comme ce n'était pas un sujet qui venait souvent sur le tapis, il n'avait jamais eut l'occasion de dire ça à voix haute. Cassie le regarda comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête :

– … T'es pas intéressé ?

Lucas roula des yeux :

– C'est la Coupe des lèches-culs. Les profs donnent plus de points aux élèves qui fayotent ou qui dénoncent leurs camarades qu'ils n'en donnent aux élèves qui s'appliquent en cours. La Coupe aurait plus de sens si on était jugé par notre quantité de bonnes notes, mais le système de points juge les élèves sur leur capacité à satisfaire ou agacer les profs. Tout le système est biaisé, et du coup à la fin c'est nous qui sommes baisés.

– Merde, t'as raison ! réalisa Cassie. Ça veut dire qu'à Serpentard on est des lèches-culs ?

– Ça ou bien que les trois autres Maisons donnent des envies de meurtres particulièrement violentes aux profs.

– … Je vais faire une pétition.

– Tiens, en parlant de pétition, j'ai une idée pour toi. C'est à propos de Quidditch…

.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Samedi 7 novembre 1987, stade de Quidditch, parc de Poudlard._

.

Cassie avait les idées les plus tordues, Kathleen était celle qui faisait les trucs les plus fous, Delmar était celui qui avait le plus le sens du spectacle, mais des quatre, c'était sans conteste Lucas le baratineur. Du coup Cassie avait fait une pétition pour qu'il soit leur commentateur de Quidditch.

Ensuite, comme ça n'avait pas marché, Kathleen avait donné un laxatif surpuissant à Stebbins, le commentateur habituel, et du coup Lucas avait enfin mis la main sur le mégaphone sacré. Et quand les gens l'avaient vu à la place du commentateur, il y avait eut une ovation délirante.

Bon, et quelques grognements de désespoir de la part des profs. Certes.

– Et c'est parti pour le premier match de la saison ! clama Lucas. Les équipes de Gryffondor et de Serpentard sont sur le terrain, la tension est palpable, après tout c'est le score de ce match qui va donner le ton du reste de la saison, c'est bon vous la sentez la pression les gars ?

– Ogden je vous prierais de rester objectif, fit la voix de McGonagall.

– A vos ordres madame. Les Capitaines Delmar Hirapati et Auguste Selwyn se serrent la main…

Auguste Selwyn était un cinquième année, et un Poursuiveur comme Delmar. En temps normal ils s'entendaient bien, mais sur le terrain, pas de quartier !

– … Et le Souaffle est lancé… C'EST PARTI ! Le Souaffle est à Selwyn ! Il passe à Heart, qui passe à Rosier !

Eveline Heart et Justinien Rosier étaient les deux autres Poursuiveurs de Serpentard. Leur Gardien était une fille, dont le nom de famille était Goal (bonjour l'ironie), leurs batteurs étaient les jumeaux Laurent et Lucy Kennedy (eux aussi ils avaient un nom de famille bien pourri) et leur Attrapeur était le petit frère d'Elijah, un troisième année nommé Basile Shafiq.

– Et HIRAPATI INTERCEPTE ! Beau coup, un poil risqué, mais beau coup. Il évite un Cognard de Kennedy, un autre de l'autre Kennedy, dis donc les Batteuses de Gryffondor vous prenez des vacances ou quoi ?! Du nerf !

– Ogden, de l'objectivité on a dit !

– Vous admettrez professeur qu'ils ont pas l'air d'être des flèches, moi je ne fait que les motiver…

– Contentez-vous de décrire l'action !

– Mais c'est ce que je fais, c'est pas de ma faute si… Hirapati perd la balle ! Putain Delmar t'as deux mains gauches ou quoi, c'était facile ! Enfin bref Rosier la récupère, bon sang il est bien parti pour traverser tout le terrain, il évite un Cognard et OH PUTAIN ! Oui Selwyn a faillit percuter une Batteuse de Gryffondor, et du coup il a perdu le Souaffle et c'est Gray qui récupère la balle !

Outre Delmar, Michael Gray était Poursuiveur de Gryffondor, avec Vincent Hallen. Leurs batteuses étaient deux filles : Lara O'Mahel et Kelly Oswald. Leur gardien était Léonard Arvore, et leur Attrapeur était Charlie Weasley.

– Gray passe à Hallen, qui passe à Hirapati, ils se rapprochent des buts de Serpentard, Kennedy numéro un envoie un Cognard sur lui, ET UNE MANŒUVRE DU PARESSEUX, WOW, z'avez vu ça, c'est le grande classe ! Hirapati continue sa course, il esquive l'attaque de Heart, il passe à Gray, GRAY TIRE… ET ÇA PASSE ! DIX POINTS POUR GRYFFONDOR !

Un concert d'acclamations monta des tribunes des rouges et or, tandis que chez les Serpentards c'étaient des huées qui se faisaient entendre. Cassie ne se priva pas de se joindre aux cris, même si le Quidditch l'intéressait moyennement.

– Selwyn récupère le Souaffle ! Il passe à Heart ! Elle passe à Rosier ! Il esquive un Cognard d'Oswald ! Il repasse à Heart, qui évite Hallen et… OH LE TRICHEUR ! Hallen a attrapé la jambe de Heart et l'a tirée de son balai, ELLE SE CASSE LA GUEULE… Non, Shafiq passait juste à côté et l'a rattrapée avant qu'elle tombe ! Punaise c'est pas passé loin ! Mais a perdu la balle… PENALTY POUR SERPENTARD ! C'est quoi ces manières ?!

– Ogden, pas de commentaires personnels sur la manière de jouer…

– Du calme, c'est pas comme si j'en avait traité un de merdeux déloyal non plus…

– OGDEN !

– Ahem. Rosier prend position devant les buts, il tire, IL MARQUE ! DIX POINTS POUR SERPENTARD ! Et je dois dire que c'était un but particulièrement spectaculaire !

Rosier fit mine de s'incliner sur son balais, sous les applaudissements de sa Maison. Effectivement il avait tiré tellement fort que la balle _et_ le Gardien des Gryffondor (un troisième année de petite taille) étaient passés à travers l'anneau de but !

Ça leur apprendrait à prendre des nains pour faire des jobs sérieux.

Arvore reprit sa place en zigzaguant un peu, sonné, juste au moment où Eveline Heart passait la balle à Auguste Selwyn et que celui-ci tirait. Cette fois le gardien se prit le Souaffle en plein estomac mais ne céda pas un pouce de terrain.

– Et le petit Arvore tient le coup ! clama Lucas. C'est Hallen qui reprend la balle, Kennedy lui envoie un Cognard dans la tronche mais O'Mahel le dévie et du coup c'est Rosier qui se le prend dans la gueule, ah ah ! Pardon. Ah Gray récupère le Souaffle, il esquive Heart et SELWYN LUI RENTRE DEDANS ! Ah non c'était une manœuvre audacieuse d'interception, du coup Selwyn se casse avec le Souaffle, Oswald lui envoie un Cognard, il esquive, putain O'Mahel l'attend avec un autre Cognard, OH PUNAISE IL PASSE TOUT JUSTE, il tourne, et IL PERCUTE SHAFIQ ! Ouais et cette fois je crois que c'est accidentel. Bah alors Selwyn t'as de la merde dans les yeux ou quoi ?

– OGDEN !

– Pardon madame. Bon du coup le Souaffle a été récupéré par Hirapati, il fonce, un des Kennedy essaie de lui mettre sa batte dans la gueule ce qui constitue quand même une faute mais IL PASSE ! Il a traversé presque tous le terrain, bon sang il arrive devant les buts, il passe à Hallen, HALLEN TIRE… ET GOAL BLOQUE. Pas de bol mec ! Heart choppe le Souaffle, elle revient vers les buts de Gryffondor, OH BON SANG WEASLEY LUI A COUPÉ LA ROUTE ! Bon c'est pas interdit à l'Attrapeur de participer mais quand même, là c'était gonflé. Et puis Heart n'a pas perdu la balle alors je ne vois pas ce que… GRAY L'ATTAQUE PAR-DESSOUS ! Heart lâche le Souaffle et c'est Gray qui le récupère, il passe à Hirapati, Rosier essaie de l'intercepter, Hirapati repasse à Hallen, ils arrivent devant les buts de Serpentard et Hirapati reprend la balle et IL TIRE ET IL MARQUE ! DIX POINTS POUR GRYFFONDOR ! Par le calbut de Merlin vous avez vu cette aisance, ce mec marque des buts comme on tire une chasse d'eau ! Quel homme mes amis, quel homme !

– Ogden, le match !

– Ah oui. Le Souaffle est récupéré par Gray, qui se prend direct un Cognard dans la face et lâche la balle, qui est récupéré par Selwyn, qui esquive un Cognard de O'Mahel et passe à Rosier, ah Weasley essaie à nouveau de lui couper la route mais pas de chance ! Rosier lui rentre en plein dedans et c'est Weasley qui manque de tomber de son balai ! Rosier continue à foncer vers les buts, il passe à Heart, Hallen essaie d'intercepter… Manqué, c'est Rosier qui reprend le Souaffle, IL TIRE ET IL MARQUE ! Et c'est Gray qui reprend la balle, et Rosier lui tombe dessus direct, il reprend le Souaffle, mais ce mec est impossible à arrêter ! Hirapati l'intercepte, il prend la balle, et tombe en plein sur les Kennedy, Heart reprend la balle… Elle tire ?! Mais elle est super-loin et…OH SELWYN A CHOPPÉ LA BALLE AU VOL ET IL TIRE ET IL MARQUE ! Putain là j'applaudis avec mes pieds, c'est trop mortel vous avez vu ça ? Mais vous avez vu cet enchaînement ?!

– Ogden ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis à propose de l'impartialité ?

– Vous savez cher professeur McGonagall, je remarque que vous critiquez ma partialité seulement quand c'est les Serpentard qui brillent et pas quand je complimente la virilité de mon pote Delmar. Loin de moi l'idée de critiquer votre professionnalisme mais et si vous me laissiez faire mon job ?

Il y eut un grand silence choqué où on entendit distinctement Rogue rigoler (ce qui donna lieu à un silence encore plus choqué), puis Kathleen beugla depuis les tribunes de Poufsouffle :

– PUTAIN IL EST LÀ LE VIF ! MÊME MOI JE LE VOIE !

Et du coup ça mis fin au débat parce que Charlie Weasley et Basile Shafiq se mirent à chercher le Vif d'un air paniqué, tandis que Lucas criait « _Où ça, où ça, je le vois pas !_ » ce qui était loin de les aider. En fait Kathleen n'avait rien vu, elle essayait juste de détendre l'atmosphère.

– BON ! cria Lucas au bout de trente secondes de panique. Weasley et Shafiq ont perdu une occasion de faire gagner leur équipe, les mecs je suis désolé de vous le dire mais vous êtes des boulets ! Mais c'est pas grave, le match continue et pendant que vous tourniez en rond comme de abrutis, HIRAPATI A PRIS LE SOUAFFLE ! Et accessoirement il a foutu un coup de pied dans le balai de Kennedy numéro deux quand il a voulu lui barrer la route, c'est un coup de pute mais techniquement c'est légal, mon cher Delmar je suis fier de toi je vois que tu développe ta créativité sportive… OH HIRAPATI TIRE ! Et Selwyn intercepte la balle juste devant le nez de Goal, SUPERBE MANŒUVRE ! Il monte, passe au-dessus d'Hirapati, esquive Gray, il passe à Heart, elle se prend un Cognard d'Oswald et Gray récupère mais NON ! ROSIER INTERCEPTE ! Il revient à la charge, il tire, ARVORE BLOQUE ! Dommage pour les lions, on reste à une égalité de vingt points pour chaque équipe !

Delmar était incontestablement le meilleur joueur : mais les deux autres Poursuiveurs de Gryffondors, Vincent Hallen et Michael Gray, étaient tous justes moyens. Alors qu'en face, Rosier était très bon, et le soutien que lui apportaient Heart et Selwyn était précieux. Et Dubois avait beau être enthousiaste et déterminé, il affrontait quand même des balles lancées par des élèves deux fois plus lourds et trois fois plus musclés que lui.

Du coup Serpentard marqua au moins cinq autres buts, alors que Gryffondor n'en marqua qu'un seul avant que soudain Lucas ne se mette à brailler comme un taré :

– LE VIF ! LE VIF EST LÀ BANDE DE CLAMPINS !

En effet la petite balle dorée était juste sous son nez, se baladant tranquillement devant la tribune des profs. Les deux Attrapeurs foncèrent droit dessus.

– Putain s'il y en a un qui se crashe sur la tribune ça va pas bien se passer, marmonna Lucas. WEASLEY EST EN TÊTE… IL TEND LE BRAS… IL L'A !

Et les deux Attrapeurs dévièrent leur course juste à temps pour ne pas s'écraser sur les profs. À en juger par la prise un peu crispée de McGo sur ses accoudoirs, c'était pas passé loin.

– CENT QUATRE-VINGT-DIX A SOIXANTE-DIX EN FAVEUR DE GRYFFONDOR ! s'égosilla Lucas. Ce match vous a été présenté par Lucas Ogden et son impartialité légendaire, signez la pétition pour que l'expérience se répète !

– OGDEN !

.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Jeudi 12 novembre 1987, salle de cours, sixième étage à Poudlard._

.

– Putain j'en ai ma claque de la mythologie, marmonna Delmar.

Kathleen lui lança un regard railleur par-dessus son dictionnaire de Runes, et du coup le Gryffondor se sentit obligé de préciser en gesticulant vaguement en direction de leur énoncé de cours :

– Non mais regarde-moi ça ! Un texte sur Zeus ! Encore !

Évidemment, son indignation aurait pu être plus vivement exprimée s'il n'avait pas été interrompu par un bâillement. Après le match de Quidditch et la fête consécutive le week-end dernier, Delmar avait pris un énorme retard sur ses devoirs et il avait du rogner sur ses heures de sommeil pour compenser. Surtout que comme les cours de Runes qu'ils voyaient en ce moment faisaient appel à la culture populaire sorcière et qu'il en était absolument dénué parce qu'il était Né-Moldu, il devait étudier deux fois plus pour saisir le sens des textes qui leur était donné. Et puis hier soir ça avait été l'anniversaire de Charlie Weasley alors ils avaient fait une grande fête chez les rouges et or (eh oui, Charlie était leur héros en ce moment !), et du coup… Bref, pour faire simple, Delmar était crevé.

On n'avait pas idée de faire bosser les élèves autant.

C'était de l'exploitation pure et simple, oui monsieur ! De l'esclavage, même ! C'était totalement dégueulasse, est-ce que les profs prenaient seulement en compte le besoin de sommeil des jeunes adolescents en plein croissance ? Non ! Ils s'en branlaient comme de leur première tomate farcie !

Un de ces jours Delmar allait faire une pétition, comme Cassie.

Ou non, il organiserait un débat. Il se mettrait debout sur la table et se lancerait dans une longue tirade, pointant un doigt menaçant vers Dudu et clamant " _J'accuse.. !_ " jusqu'à ce que le directeur demande grâce et se mette à chialer !

… C'était beau de rêver.

Delmar soupira et repoussa son bouquin de Runes, croisant ses bras sur la table et posant son menton dessus. Son regard se porta sur Lucas et Cassie, deux tables plus loin. Ils partageaient un dictionnaire et un énoncé pour deux. Comment diable cet idiot de Serdaigle avait-il pu déjà perdre son énoncé de cours ? Ça faisait dix minutes que le prof les avait distribués !

A ce niveau c'était plus de la malchance c'était la malédiction du Triangle des Bermudes !

M'enfin, qu'ils se débrouillent. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kathleen, constata qu'elle s'en sortait très bien et qu'il n'aurait plus qu'à recopier sur elle, puis chercha du regard la prof. La classe d'Etude des Runes ne comptait que seize élèves (sept Serdaigle, quatre Serpentard, quatre Poufsouffle et lui-même comme unique Gryffondor), mais le professeur Babbling était toujours très occupée, s'asseyant parfois vingt minutes entière avec un binôme d'élèves pour les guider et les observer dans leur traduction. En ce moment d'ailleurs elle était en train de corriger la prononciation de Lucien Kirkwood quant à la lecture des logogrammes grecs, sauf qu'elle n'avait pas un grand succès parce que comme elle était penchée vers la table, elle offrait une vue plongeant de son décolleté au pauvre Lucien qui en mélangeait toutes ses consonnes. Sa partenaire, Sheelah Faoilan (une Poufsouffle extrêmement réservée) l'observait d'ailleurs d'un air moqueur.

Ah oui. Précision très importante : le professeur Bathsheda Babbling était une belle femme de trente-deux ans aux formes généreuses, et du coup ça attirait pas mal de mecs dans sa classe.

Ah ah, les pauvres puceaux. Fallait être vraiment désespéré pour s'inscrire à un cours juste pour mater la poitrine de la prof !

… Bon okay Delmar s'était aussi un peu inscrit pour ça.

Mais bon au départ il avait surtout choisi les Runes dans ses options pour être avec le reste de ses amis. Ensuite pour choisir ses autres options ça avait été simple : il avait pris Divination parce que Cassie lui avait dit qu'on ne faisait que pioncer, et il avait pris Soins aux Créatures Magiques parce que ça avait l'air fun. Et comme il avait raté sa BUSE en Divination (entre autres parce qu'il avait annoncé à son examinateur qu'il aurait du mourir la veille), bah il n'avait plus que Soins aux Créatures Magiques maintenant.

Avant il partageait cette option avec Kathleen, se souvint-il en observant la Poufsouffle à travers ses cils, les yeux mi-clos. Ils se marraient bien. Delmar avait une relation particulière avec chacun de ses trois meilleurs amis : Cassie était la petite sœur, qu'on taquinait et adorait (ce qui était marrant parce que pour Lucas, Cassie était plus la _grande_ sœur), et Lucas était son meilleur pote, celui à qui on pouvait tout raconter. Mais Kathleen, c'était avec elle qu'on déconnait le plus. Quand il avait douze ou treize ans, Delmar craquait complètement pour elle à cause de ça.

Bon, et puis il y avait eut l'été de ses treize ans, sa poussée de croissance, la musculation et la mue de sa voix, son succès auprès des filles (avant il n'était qu'un maigrichon marrant mais pas spécialement attirant), et puis il avait tiré un trait sur son béguin pour Kathleen. Il avait pris confiance en lui, avait eu une copine, bref il avait grandi.

… Tout ça pour dire quoi au fait ?

Il avait pris Runes pour être avec eux, voilà. Et même s'il n'était pas un mauvais élève comme Cassie (au contraire, Delmar était l'un des meilleurs de sa classe), ben il n'avait pas vraiment de passion pour cette matière. A vrai dire, avoir Runes à huit heures trente du matin un jeudi juste après une fête d'anniversaire qui avait duré jusqu'à l'aurore, franchement, ça le gonflait. Beaucoup. Ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls… Se fermaient…

– Delmar ! chuchota Kathleen.

Contrarié, Delmar ouvrit un œil et vrilla un regard mécontent sur la Poufsouffle, mais sans bouger un seul muscle :

– Quoi ?

Derrière lui, Babbling se racla la gorge :

– Fatigué, monsieur Hirapati ?

Delmar était bien trop crevé pour activer son instinct de survie, alors il se contenta de grommeler :

– Assez, oui.

– Vous devriez dormir davantage, afin d'être reposé pour vos cours.

Delmar ne remua pas d'un poil :

– Je garderai ça à l'esprit, merci.

– … Au cas où ça n'aurait pas été clair, vous ne pouvez pas dormir en cours d'Etude des Runes.

– Je sais, mais si vous faisiez moins de bruit, je pourrais.

Kathleen ne put s'empêcher de glousser tandis que leurs voisins immédiats ouvraient de grands yeux réprobateurs devant tant d'insolence. Babbling, après être restée bouche bée une seconde, se tourna vers la Poufsouffle pour tenter de reprendre contenance :

– Vous trouvez ça drôle Miss Diggory ?

Kathleen se hâta de se calmer, mais c'était bien uniquement parce que l'Etude des Runes était sa deuxième matière préférée (après les Potions, et avant la Botanique).

– Euuuh, non ?

– Alors concentrez-vous sur votre travail. Et ce sera cinq points en moins monsieur Hirapati, et je vous conseille de vous réveiller si vous ne voulez pas que ça passe à quinze.

– Vos désirs sont des ordres, salua Delmar en se redressant.

Babbling l'observa d'un œil soupçonneux avant de chercher un binôme d'élèves moins rebelles, et Delmar prit le temps de s'étirer en faisant craquer toutes ses articulations, puis toutes ses vertèbres. Kathleen secoua la tête d'un air amusé :

– T'as pas pu t'en empêcher, hein ?

Delmar rigola mais ne nia pas : Kathleen n'avait pas tort, il aimait se faire remarquer. Depuis tout petit il adorait faire le pitre pour amuser ses deux sœurs et deux frères, pour faire rire les gens, pour être le mec que tout le monde tolère parce qu'il est drôle. A l'école primaire, tous les caïds de la cour de récré le laissaient tranquille, même le gros Simon qui était raciste, parce que Delmar avait un talent pour taper des scandales pas possibles et se donner en spectacle, ce qui faisait mourir de rire les spectateurs de ce genre de scènes.

Bon ensuite il était entré à Poudlard, et il était devenu plus que le clown de service (il était devenu un mec populaire ! Un sportif ! Un canon ! Un playboy ! Une référence ! Il était le David Beckham de Poudlard… En plus indien), mais quand même, ça restait tellement ancré en lui qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jouer les trublions insolents dès qu'on lui en donnait l'occasion.

– Tu peux parler, se contenta-t-il de répliquer. Toi tu fais chier la moitié des profs de Poudlard !

– Même pas vrai ! s'indigna Kathleen.

– Sinistra.

– Ok, si c'est Cassie qui t'as raconté ça, c'est pas vrai j'ai juste fait une seule blague sur Uranus, bon peut-être deux…

– Dumortier.

– Alors là ça vaut pas, personne le respecte, c'est une momie ce type ! En plus il chuchote, on l'entend pas en cours, il sait à peine jeter un Expelliarmus, pourquoi Dudu le vire pas, hein ?

– Graham, alors.

– Oui mais c'est pas pareil ! Il me fait chier avec son Patronus ! Je pensais pas qu'il m'entendrait dire que mon souvenir heureux serait d'enfoncer ma baguette dans un orifice de mon examinateur… Je l'ai même pas dis très fort en plus, ça prouve qu'il m'espionnait et donc que c'est lui qui a commencé !

– McGonagall.

– … Okay, là, oui, d'accord.

– Binns.

– Il compte pas, il se souviens pas des noms des élèves, comment veux-tu que je le saoule ? Il ne s'en rend sans doute même pas compte quand je raconte ma vie en cours !

– N'empêche, ça fait quand même quatre profs et un assistant dont tu pourris régulièrement la vie, donc est-ce que tu es sûre de vouloir chipoter sur le fait que j'ai mouché Babbling ?

La Poufsouffle prit un air boudeur, mais ne répliqua pas et retourna à sa traduction de Runes. Delmar fit une petite danse de la victoire intérieurement, puis s'avachit à nouveau sur sa table et se replongea promptement dans sa petite sieste.

Il voulait bien admettre que le boulot ça soit important mais là c'était pas possible, il était indisponible métaphysiquement !

En gros il avait une urgente envie de pioncer.

Et il était un sportif consciencieux, il ne pouvait pas dénier à son corps ses besoin élémentaires. Et donc voilà. Que Babbling aille voir en Papouasie du nord si les Néréides y étaient, il n'en avait rien à foutre, il avait un physique d'athlète à entretenir. Alors vite ! La sieste.

– Monsieur Hirapati, ça fera quinze points !

… Pas moyen de roupiller en paix ici !

.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Mardi 17 novembre 1987, salle de cours, donjons de Poudlard._

.

Kathleen avait toujours brillé en Potions, depuis sa première année. C'était la raison pour laquelle les Serpentards (mis à part Rosier) la toléraient et même l'appréciaient, alors qu'elle était généralement insupportable. Parce qu'elle était douée et que, en conséquence, Rogue l'avait à la bonne. A vrai dire il la traitait comme une Serpentard. Mieux, même, que certains Serpentards… Comme Cassie pour ne pas la nommer.

D'un autre côté Cassie était une vraie catastrophe. S'il avait pu, Rogue l'aurait sans doute transférée à Gryffondor.

Ou bien il l'aurait juste enterrée dans le parc, au choix.

Bref, Rogue détestait Cassie parce qu'elle était une Serpentard catastrophique et un danger public, était agacé par Delmar parce qu'il était un Gryffondor brillant, tolérait Lucas parce qu'il était un Serdaigle doué : mais il laissait tout passer à Kathleen et elle en était excessivement fière. A vrai dire elle était sans doute la seule élève de toute l'école à avoir de bonnes relations avec Rogue !

… Oui, bon, ça ne l'empêchait pas de le trouver moche et souvent désagréable, mais quand même, ça avait ses avantages d'être en bons termes avec le prof de Potions. Notamment le fait qu'il la laissait expérimenter durant les cours.

C'était pour ça que ce matin-là Kathleen préparait le Philtre Eternel demandé au reste de la classe, mais avait également à ses côtés un second chaudron dans lequel bouillonnait une variante du Philtre de Paix. Et comme elle réfléchissait mieux à voix haute elle faisait profiter Lucas de ses réflexions, parce que le Serdaigle s'était comme d'habitude installé à côté d'elle. Ca pouvait concerner les Potions comme la météo du jour, en passant par les potins que lui avaient raconté sa sœur ou bien le fait qu'elle ait perdu une chaussette récemment.

Bref, aujourd'hui, son grand sujet d'indignation c'était les premières années.

– Non mais tu te rends pas compte, vitupérait-elle en hachant des racines d'amarante. Ils sont partout ! Et quand je dis partout c'est partout, parce que tu peux pas t'empêcher de les remarquer. Oh ils sont petits, hein ! Mais par les pendants de Merlin qu'est-ce qu'ils sont chiants ! Quand je suis allée à la bibliothèque hier soir, eh ben il y en avait plein, pire qu'une infection de morpions ! Je te jure, on dirait qu'ils se reproduisent quand j'ai le dos tourné. Combien ils sont ces gnomes ? A chaque fois que je les croise le troupeau est plus imposant ! Et surtout, ça crie, ça chiale, ça gémit, ça se plaint, ça range pas les livres… Ils me donnent des pulsions homicides !

– Comme je te comprends, marmonna Lucas.

– Ah oui ? fit la Poufsouffle avec intérêt en cessant de hacher ses racines. T'as eut des problèmes de nains toi aussi ?

– Dans la salle commune, soupira le Serdaigle. Ils ont jeté un sort de Vigueur aux étagères avec les vieux grimoires, et évidemment le bazar s'est mit à s'agiter, à tordre les bouquins et à les balancer par terre. Deux-cent trente-et-un livres remplis de savoir inestimable putain ! Chacun valant plus que la valeur marchande de chaque tête de ces petits corniauds ! J'ai failli en balancer un par la fenêtre d'ailleurs. Si je le choppe…

Kathleen était passionnée par les Potions, Delmar par le Quidditch, Cassie par les entourloupes en tout genre : Lucas était passionné par tout ce qu'on pouvait écrire dans un bouquin. Maltraiter un livre était à ses yeux le plus grand des sacrilèges. En troisième année il avait balancé une soupière dans la gueule d'un élève qui avait renversé de la purée de carotte sur un grimoire.

– Je compatis, grimaça Kathleen. On n'a pas idée de laisser ces petits monstres vaquer dans le château et nuire à l'apprentissage de leurs aînés ! Moi, je dis, on devrait les tuer.

– … Tu sais que c'est mal, de tuer les gens. N'est-ce pas ?

– Bien sûr.

– Ok, je voulais juste vérifier. Occupons-nous d'abord de ceux de Serdaigle. J'ai lu quelques bouquins d'Agatha Christie, sais-tu comment on pourrait les faire monter dans un train ?

– Deux élèves préparant un meurtre, fit la voix onctueuse de Rogue derrière eux. Comme c'est choquant.

Lucas et Kathleen sursautèrent violemment et se retournèrent vers le prof, arborant l'expression figée du lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture. Et bien que Lucas soit le grand baratineur du groupe, ce fut Kathleen (qui avait l'avantage de n'éprouver aucune peur devant Rogue) qui déclara joyeusement :

– Ah non, il ne faut pas vous méprendre professeur ! C'est vrai que dit comme ça il peut y avoir confusion, mais pas du tout. Vous m'imaginez, moi, avoir des projets aussi vindicatifs ? Absolument pas ! Je suis l'âme même de la tolérance et du pacifisme.

Putain il n'y avait qu'elle pour sortir des trucs pareils à Rogue. Lucas jeta un regard alarmé sur le prof de Potions, mais Kathleen continua à sourire sereinement tout en gardant un œil sur ses deux potions, parce que oui Rogue pouvait s'avérer franchement craignos mais il fallait avoir des priorités dans la vie, et personne ne se mettait entre Kathleen et ses potions sous peines de représailles graves et douloureuses qui se traduisaient souvent par des coups de louches dans la gueule.

… Bon elle n'avait jamais eu à mettre un coup de louche dans la gueule de Rogue mais elle n'hésiterait pas à le faire s'il s'interposait entre elle et ses chaudrons !

Mais elle préférerait atteindre un accord amiable. Parce que. Voilà. C'était pas qu'il lui fasse peur mais elle était quand même sûre qu'il était capable de la trucider avec une pince à échardes et d'utiliser ses organes internes comme ingrédients.

Glauque.

– Je n'en doute pas une seconde Miss Diggory, fit Rogue après un temps. Néanmoins je désapprouve vivement les bavardages durant mon cours. Vous pourrez méditer sur vos élans de tolérances et de pacifisme durant votre retenue, ce soir à six heures.

Kathleen hocha la tête d'un air qui se voulait repentant, et Rogue s'éloigna pour aller engueuler Jonathan Flume qui était en train d'ajouter trop de venin d'Acromentule à sa préparation. La Poufsouffle retint un soupir de soulagement, puis sourit largement :

– A chaque fois je me dis que ça va être la fois de trop, mais non, ça passe toujours.

– T'as quand même eut une retenue, souligna Lucas.

Kathleen haussa les épaules et rajouta la poudre de scarabées bleus dans son chaudron de Philtre de Paix, avant d'enchaîner sur le découpage des ailes de fées pour son Elixir éternel.

– Durant mes retenues, il me fait bosser des Potions, et c'est pas vraiment une corvée pour moi. Il va sans doute me faire discuter du Philtre de Paix et de ses possibles modifications.

Alors que n'importe quel autre élève collé se retrouvé à nettoyer les chaudrons à la brosse à dent ou à trier les entrailles de grenouilles à mains nues. Lucas leva les yeux au ciel tout en s'attaquant à la découpe de ses propres ailes de fée.

– De tous les profs, il faut que tu sympathises avec Rogue…

– Bah quoi ? se défendit Kathleen.

– Bah premièrement, il est moche, et on a établit qu'il sentait mauvais les potions.

– Nuance, on a établi qu'il sentait les condiments alimentaires. Et si c'est sur ça que tu veux baser ton argumentation je te ferai remarquer que McGo sent la croquette pour chat et que Chourave sent la ratatouille en cours de cuisson !

– Je constate que tu ne nie pas qu'il soit moche.

– C'est quoi cette discrimination ? Toi aussi au matin t'as une sale gueule.

– Oui mais lui c'est toute la journée.

– Cite-moi un seul prof qui soit mignon. Et Graham ne compte pas.

Lucas réfléchit deux secondes, puis lâcha :

– Flitwick.

– … Flitwick ?

– Ben quoi ? Il est petit, attendrissant, il a de grands yeux pleins d'espoir quand il nous encourage durant les cours, honnêtement il me fait penser à mon hamster.

– Ton hamster avait un caractère de merde.

– Bah il restait mignon.

Certes. Kathleen leva les yeux au ciel et continua ses deux préparations, et baissa le feu sous son chaudron de Philtre de la Paix pour laisser le temps à la potion de se fixer. Lucas se remit à hacher ses algues, et reprit au bout de quelques instants :

– Mais Rogue a un caractère de merde et il est moche. Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ?

– C'est bon, c'est pas comme si je voulait me le taper non plus ! protesta Kathleen.

Quoique. C'était une idée. Est-ce que ça lui assurerait de meilleures notes ? Elle avait constamment des _Optimal_ mais si ça se trouve elle découvrirait une note supérieure ! Et puis ça mettrait un peu de piment dans sa vie sexuelle qui était pour l'instant aussi vide que le cerveau de Rosier face à une interrogation de Métamorphose. La Poufsouffle porta un regard songeur sur le prof de Potions. Qu'est-ce qui se disait au sujet des gens avec un grands nez, déjà ?

… Et puis non. C'état pas qu'elle soit excessivement sélective mas quand même, elle avait des standards et même si elle passait au-dessus du teint maladif et des dents jaunes, elle pouvait pas supporter les cheveux gras.

Elle reporta son regard sur Lucas. Le Serdaigle était en train de la regarder fixement et avait l'air un peu malade, et Kathleen fronça les sourcils :

– Bah quoi ?

– … Je sais exactement ce à quoi tu viens de penser.

Kathleen haussa les épaules, pas plus déragée que ça :

– Et alors ?

– Et alors je suis traumatisé à vie, gémit son ami. Non mais franchement, t'es vraiment une obsédée !

– C'est mes hormones qui me travaillent, répondit la Poufsouffle sans se dégonfler. Tiens, passe-moi les pattes d'araignées, tu veux ?

– Je fréquente vraiment des tarés, marmonna Lucas.

– Quoi, tu aurais préféré que je fantasme sur McGo ?

Le Serdaigle passa au vert, et Kathleen ricana. C'était toujours hilarant de jouer sur l'imagination très visuelle de Lucas. La Poufsouffle lui tapota dans le dos avec sympathie :

– Allez, te bile pas, va. Je suis pas gérontophile !

Oui parce qu'il y avait quelque chose d'extrêmement dérangeant à imaginer McGonagall en sous-vêtements. Pas que Kathleen soit familière avec la pratique, hein !

… Ok c'était un mensonge, elle imaginait fréquemment McGo en sous-vêtements pour ne pas s'ennuyer durant les leçons. Parfois elle l'imaginait aussi avec différentes coupes de cheveux. Et une fois elle l'avait imaginée en tenue de soubrette et elle avait fait un bruit dégoûté un peu trop audible et elle avait perdu dix points ! Elle avait bien failli expliquer à McGonagall que c'était pas dirigé contre ses capacités pédagogiques mais contre son tour de hanches, et puis finalement elle s'était ravisée parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de finir transformée en presse-papier. La vieille chouette l'avait déjà menacée plusieurs fois de ça, en plus ! C'était fou comme les profs recouraient rapidement aux menaces et à la violence. C'était scandaleux ! Ils n'imaginaient pas l'impact que ça avait sur la psyché fragile et en plein développement de leurs jeunes élèves !

Bref.

– Rogue est vieux aussi, marmonna Lucas. Il a au moins…

Et là il marqua un temps d'arrêt en réalisant qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'âge de son prof. Kathleen, qui était dans le même cas, zieuta discrètement le prof en question qui conseillait sèchement à Balthazar Greenwood de raviver son feu.

C'est vrai que c'était une bonne question, ça.

– Il doit pas avoir plus de trente ans, fit pensivement Kathleen. Vingt-huit ? Vingt-sept ?

– Ça veut dire qu'il a quoi, dix ans de plus que nous ? calcula Lucas. Mince, je pensais qu'il était vachement plus âgé ! Ça doit être à cause de sa gueule d'Inférius fraîchement déterré.

– Arrête de dire du mal de mon prof préféré, chouina Kathleen en lui donnant un coup de pied. T'es juste jaloux parce que ton prof préféré à toi ressemble à un hamster.

– Bah Flitwick au moins il a pas la personnalité d'un bouledogue avec une rage de dent, rétorqua Lucas.

Pourquoi un bouledogue ?

C'est vrai ça, si Rogue devait être un animal Kathleen l'aurait comparé à un opossum. Vous savez, le genre de bestiole famélique et sinistre qui vous fout les jetons en rôdant devant votre fenêtre au milieu de la nuit et en projetant d'immenses ombres sur votre mur, le genre qui fait des bruits dans les poubelles des rues désertes quand vous flippez qu'on vous suive, le genre d'animal super-louche qui vous rend complètement parano. Alors qu'en fait avec un bon shampoing et une cure de câlin, bah la bestiole se révélerait sans doute mignonne et pelucheuse !

Quoique, il faudrait plus d'un shampoing pour rendre Rogue mignon et pelucheux. Une demi-douzaine de bains et quelques séances d'orthodontie, peut-être ?

– Et en plus, il s'habille toujours en noir, fit Lucas d'un ton définitif.

Kathleen haussa un sourcil railleur dans sa direction :

– T'es la dernière personne pour critiquer ça.

– Je m'habille avec des couleurs ! protesta le Serdaigle.

– Et tu t'habille n'importe comment. T'as jamais deux chaussettes assorties et quand tu portes pas l'uniforme scolaire, tu prend les premiers trucs qui te tombent sous la main. Tu as de la chance que Cassie ou moi te renvoyons te rhabiller quand tu débarque avec un haut de pyjama en guise de chemise ! Et tu devrais ajouter un cœur de Botruc à ta Potion avant qu'elle ne vire au jaune fluo.

Avisant la couleur du liquide dans son chaudron, Lucas pesta et se hâta d'obéir. La Poufsouffle blonde rigola, et termina de touiller ses deux mixtures avant de jeter un sort de Conservation dessus. Ses deux potions étaient parfaites, comme d'habitude.

– C'est tes conneries qui m'ont distraites, râla Lucas.

– C'est toi qui t'es mis à imaginer que je me tapais Rogue.

– Ouais, ben c'était très traumatisant et je méritais pas ça !

– Chocotte va, lui balança la Poufsouffle.

C'est vrai ça. Aucune imagination, ce mec. Et qu'est-ce qu'il était sensible ! Bon, Rogue était loin d'être aussi canon que Babbling, Graham ou même Sinistra qui avait quarante ans, mais au moins il ne ressemblait pas à un rongeur comme Flitwick. Qui voudrait se taper un prof ressemblant à un hamster, hein ?

Y avait pas que les Serpentards qui étaient zoophiles apparemment.

.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Lundi 23 novembre 1987, Grande Salle, rez-de-chaussée_

L'emploi du temps des septièmes années était plein de trous afin de boucler les quantités faramineuses de devoirs que les profs leur donnaient. Du coup, le lundi juste après manger, les quatre Maisons avaient deux heures et demie de vide. Parfait pour une petite sieste, clamaient Delmar et Cassie.

Bon, ils auraient tous préféré que les deux heures soient placé en début de matinée, pour finir leur nuit. Mais le lundi matin, les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle avaient Sortilège, et les Gryffondor et les Serpentard avaient Potions. Du coup, seule Cassie pionçait allégrement tandis que les autres se levaient pour aller en cours.

Bref, l'heure d'étude après le repas de midi était leur première occasion de la semaine de se retrouver tous les quatre. Du coup, ils déjeunaient ensemble et restaient ventousés les uns aux autres par la suite. C'était pour cette raison qu'ils squattaient tous la table des Poufsouffle : et Candela avait apparemment renoncé (comme tous les ans) à les en dissuader.

– Bah alors Delmar, tu t'es fait agresser ? se moqua Kathleen quand le Gryffondor s'assit en face d'elle.

L'hindou prit un air vexé en portant la main à sa mâchoire, où brillait une petite coupure encore rouge :

– Je me suis coupé en me rasant, ça arrive !

Lucas leva les yeux au ciel, ponta sa baguette sur le Gryffondor, et marmonna _Episkey_ , faisant disparaitre l'écorchure. Cassie, elle, ouvrit de grands yeux incrédules :

– Tu te rase ?

– Bah quoi, ça t'étonne ?

– Mais t'as même pas de barbe !

Delmar eut l'air offensé, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se servir abondamment en riz au curry :

– Si, j'en ai une !

– Mon œil ! Ta barbe elle est imaginaire, j'ai jamais vu l'ombre d'un poil sur ta bouille !

Lucas leva les yeux au ciel, Kathleen ricana, et Delmar s'étouffa et se mit à protester. Autour d'eux, leur public habituel prenait place. Charlie Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Maxime Adler, Brenda Rain, et Olivier Dubois qui ramenait avec lui un nouveau-venu rouquin auquel personne ne prêta attention, parce que Cassie continuait à babiller en faisant de grands gestes, oubliant totalement son assiette de purée qui refroidissait :

– Attention, j'ai rien contre le fait que tu fantasme sur le fait d'avoir une barbe, hein ! C'est une ambition tout à fait respectable. Attention faut avoir un bon style si tu veux pas avoir l'air d'avoir un balai à chiotte planté sur la gueule mais pourquoi pas, c'est une idée, hein. Et je comprend tout à fait l'attrait que ça peut avoir sur toi ! La belle barbe, hein, pas le balai à chiotte. Quoique si tu veux un balai à chiotte, je juge pas non plus… Ok je rigole, je te jugerai totalement. Dis-moi, tu vise quel style avec ta barbe imaginaire ? On pourrait comparer nos aspirations en barbes !

– Ah parce que tu rêve d'avoir une barbe ? rigola Kathleen.

– Bah ouais. Juste pour pouvoir passer ma main dedans, comme Dumbledore !

La Poufsouffle cligna des yeux, visualisant l'image. Cassie poursuivit avec enthousiasme :

– Pour faire ça sans avoir l'air con il en faut une comme la sienne, blanche et tout. Donc en fait je pense qu'un de ces jours je vais retourner dans son bureau et lui couper la barbe dans son sommeil.

– C'est vrai que ça le rajeunirai, lâcha Lucas.

– Carrément ! Il pourrait ratisser les boîtes de nuits comme dans sa jeunesse !

Ça en était trop pour Delmar qui se plia en deux de rire, son front posé sur la table et les épaules secoués de spasmes. Kathleen remarqua enfin l'ami d'Olivier, qui les fixait bouche bée et avec de grands yeux choqués, et lui adressa un large sourire :

– Tiens, un nouveau !

Du coup tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui, et le gamin essaya simultanément de tous les regarder dans les yeux tout en se ratatinant sur lui-même. Charlie haussa les sourcils :

– Percy ?

– Tu le connais ? s'enquit Kathleen.

– C'est son frère grosse nouille, balança Cassie.

– Encore un ? s'ébahit Maxime Adler sans aucun tact. Mais vous êtes combien dans la famille ? Je perds le compte moi !

Charlie et Percy ouvrirent tous les deux la bouche pour répondre, mais furent devancés par Cassie :

– Mais c'est facile enfin ! Il y a Bill qui est en sixième année, Charlie ici présent qui a deux ans de moins, Percy qui a trois ans et demi de moins, puis les jumeaux Fred et George qui ont deux ans de moins, puis Ronald qui a deux ans de moins, puis Ginevra qui a un an de moins !

Ils la fixèrent tous avec de grands yeux.

– T'as l'air au point, finit par lâcher Tonks incrédule.

Cassie esquissa un large sourire :

– Z'avez vu le bordel que c'est dans ma famille ? Au moins les Weasley ont pas d'histoires de cousins au second degré qu'il faut voir à chaque vacances !

– Et toi t'en as ? s'enquit Maxime avec curiosité.

Cassie se redressa sur son banc et compta sur ses doigts :

– Alors mon père a un frère, mon oncle Albert, qui vient d'avoir un fils : il a aussi une sœur, ma tante Bertha. Ma mère a deux sœurs, Chloé et Lisa : Chloé a un fils, mon cousin Alexis, et Lisa a deux filles, Abigail et Clara. Mais mon grand-père paternel, papi Cassien, a aussi un frère : mon grand-oncle Edmund ! Et il a deux enfants qui sont donc les cousins de mon père, Cassandra et Dean ! Et Cassandra a une fille, ma cousine Amara Derby qui est en sixième année à Gryffondor. Mais en plus, l'oncle Edmund vient de se remarier, et sa femme a déjà deux enfants d'un précédent mariage, dont un fils qui va être papa ! Vous voyez, y a du niveau quand même. Alors retenir la chronologie Weasley, c'est pas dur !

Il y eut un silence le temps que tout le monde assimile ça, et Charlie sourcilla :

– C'est toujours compliqué la généalogie des Sang-Purs.

Kathleen marqua un temps d'arrêt, sa fourchette pleine de poulet à mi-chemin de sa bouche, et échangea un regard furtif avec Lucas. Cassie ne se dégonfla pas :

– Je suis Sang-Mêlé, patate.

Brenda Rain et Maxime Adler firent " _Oooooh_ " comme si la Serpentard avait dit une grossièreté. Et c'était vrai que huit ans plus tôt, quand Voldemort trucidait allégrement les gens pour une histoire de parents impurs, que ça aurait pu être carrément contraire à l'étiquette. Surtout pour une Serpentard ! Durant leurs trois premières années de scolarité, Delmar et Cassie ne parlaient jamais, _jamais_ de leurs familles, et Kathleen et Lucas s'empressaient de détourner le sujet dès que ça venait sur le tapis. Mais à présent, non seulement Voldemort était absolument décédé, mais en plus tous ses complices avaient été arrêtés.

Et puis Cassie avait suffisamment eut honte comme ça de ses origines quand elle était petite, alors à présent si quelqu'un s'avisait de s'en moquer, elle allait lui éclater la tête contre la table.

– Mais Jorkins, c'est pas un nom Sang-Pur ? réfléchit Tonks en se servant en poulet.

Kathleen et Lucas la fixèrent avec surprise puis se rappelèrent que Tonks était une Black. Sans-Mêlée ou pas, elle devait être calée en noms et en généalogie des grades lignées.

– Si, mon père est Sang-Pur, répondit Cassie. Donc du coup son frère et sa sœur sont Sang-Purs aussi, et toute ma famille paternelle est Sang-Pure. Mais ma mère est Née-Moldue.

– Mais alors, la famille du côté de ta mère, c'est des _Moldus_ ? fit Olivier avec une certaine horreur.

Ah oui, les Serpentards étaient loin d'être les seuls avec des préjugés ! Et ce n'était pas parce qu'ils criaient pas à l'abomination que les Gryffondors étaient moins racistes. Pour eux comme pour la plupart des sorciers, les Moldus c'était un peu comme les chatons : ils étaient mignons, donc si on les torturait on pouvait aller en prison, mais c'était pas non plus des êtres humains. Ou du moins pas des êtres humains normaux. Enfin bref, ça serait ridicule de les considérer comme des gens, vous voyez ?

– Ouais, fit tranquillement Cassie en retournant son attention sur la purée dans son assiette. Mais ma cousine Clara fait de la magie accidentelle, donc je pense qu'elle ira à Poudlard aussi.

– Cool ! s'enthousiasma Charlie pour éviter à Olivier de faire une autre gaffe. Elle a quel âge ?

– Neuf ans. Elle sera dans la même promotion que Fred et George !

– Pauvre fille, fit mine de soupirer Charlie.

– Quoi, ils sont si terribles que ça tes frangins ?

– Oh, t'as pas idée…

Charlie et Percy affichaient d'identiques grimaces. Kathleen se contenta de ricaner :

– Tant mieux ! Ça mettra de l'animation dans cette école. Après notre départ, les profs vont s'ennuyer comme des rats morts !

– Quand tu te seras cassée je suis sûre que McGonagall va sabrer le champagne, se moqua Lucas.

– C'est parce qu'elle m'apprécie pas à ma juste valeur, fit dignement la Poufsouffle blonde.

– Comme la moitié des profs du château, pointa Delmar.

– Et ça ne serai pas le cas si tu te taisais un peu, renchérit Lucas.

– Oui mais vous savez bien que je suis nulle à ça ! geignit Kathleen.

– Au silence où à l'exercice d'un self-control basique ? railla Cassie.

Kathleen leur lança un regard furibond, et croisa les bras :

– Non mais c'est dingue, vous vous êtes tous liés contre moi, c'est ma fête ou quoi ? Et si on parlait plutôt de, de… De Lucas, tiens !

– Quoi Lucas ? répondit l'intéressé avec méfiance.

– C'est vrai que tu dragues Candela ?

Du coup tous les regards se braquèrent sur le Serdaigle. Celui-ci rosit, mais conserva sinon un flegme impeccable, et haussa les épaules :

– Tu es à la bourre niveau info, je l'ai invité à une fête en septembre et elle m'a envoyé bouler.

– Oui mais ce matin elle a reçu des fleurs ! argua Kathleen.

Lucas cligna des yeux, manifestement pris au dépourvu :

– Des fleurs ? Bah c'est pas moi alors.

Kathleen marqua un temps d'arrêt. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Zut, ça flanquait par terre tous ses projets d'asticoter Lucas avec ça !

… D'un autre côté, si quelqu'un draguait Candela Panda et était assez sérieux pour lui envoyer des fleurs, ça aussi ça avait l'air d'être un potin juteux.

– Ça aurait pu, dit-elle quand même.

– C'est vrai, s'incrusta Cassie. T'es inventif, Lucas, mais niveau relations sociales t'es un handicapé qui suis les codes préétablis pas à pas parce que sinon t'as aucune idée de quoi faire.

– Au moins offrir des fleurs est u symbole universel reconnu qui permet de ne pas se tromper sur les intentions de l'autre, fit dignement Lucas qui donnait l'impression de se raccrocher aux branches.

– Ouais, ben c'est une coutume à la con, asséna Delmar d'un ton définitif.

– Ah oui ? fit Tonks en se penchant vers eux d'un air intéressé (et en renversant son verre d'eau).

Cassie bondit sur l'occasion :

– Delmar a raison ! Pourquoi offrir des fleurs aux filles ? C'est nul les fleurs. Laissez les fleurs tranquille, offrez plutôt des cailloux ! Les cailloux, ça dure, c'est joli, ça ne fane pas, ça ne meurt pas et ça ne provoque pas d'allergies au pollen !

On sentait l'opinion de la fille qui faisait crever tout être vivant par sa simple présence en moins de quatre jours.

– Des diamants ? railla Lucas. Ça serait pas des diamants, le mot que tu cherches ?

– Carrément ! gloussa Kathleen. Et ensuite, quoi, un anneau ?

– Mais oui ! s'enthousiasma Cassie. Excellente idée ! Oubliez les cailloux, c'est trop cher et trop commun : offrez-lui un anneau forgé dans les flammes et dans lequel est gravé une inscription mystique, et utilisez-le pour piéger les dirigeants du monde et conquérir la Terre !

Il y eut un silence, puis Delmar leva les yeux au ciel :

– … Il y a littéralement _toute une trilogie_ qui te dit que c'est une mauvaise idée.

Il était grand temps de leur faire lire les bouquins de Tolkien, avant que l'un de ces abrutis ne décide de devenir Sauron n°2 et de soumettre la Grande-Bretagne à sa volonté. Un Seigneur des Ténèbres par décennie, c'était bien suffisant !

… Quoique. Avec Cassie comme Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils n'avaient pas fini de se marrer !

.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Dimanche 29 novembre 1987, infirmerie, quatrième étage de Poudlard._

.

Kathleen ouvrit les yeux, réprima un grognement de douleur et referma les paupières. Par le string en dentelle de Chourave, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait mal au crâne !

– Elle est réveillée ! s'exclama une voix reconnaissable entre toutes.

Kathleen se força ignorer sa migraine et souleva une paupière, prudente. Autour d'elle se penchaient les visages inquiets de toute son équipe de Quidditch, de Lucas, Delmar et Cassie, et de toute sa promotion de Poufsouffle.

– K's'ki s'passé ? marmonna-t-elle en portant une main à son crâne.

Elle toucha la texture douce d'un bandage et grimaça. Apparemment ce qui s'était passé impliquait un coup à la tête…

– T'as gagné le match ! lui annonça Delmar d'un air ravi.

Cassie lui flanqua une claque à l'arrière du crâne :

– On s'en fout, là !

– Si si, c'est très important, intervint Henry Chester. Kathleen, c'est ton dernier coup qui nous assuré la victoire !

– Uh, grogna la Poufsouffle. Ah bon ?

Elle ne se souvenait de pas grand-chose. Elle balançait des Cognards comme d'habitude, et puis… Elle en aurait manqué un ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas… Devinant sans doute sa confusion, Lucas expliqua :

– Quand les attrapeurs ont vu le Vif, t'as envoyé un Cognard à l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle pour l'empêcher de l'attraper : et du coup Higg en a profiter pour t'envoyer un coup de batte dans le crâne.

Outch. Delmar résuma l'opinion générale :

– Quel enculé ! Je te jure si je le choppe je lui fait bouffer ses organes !

– Euh merci Delmar, mais ça ne sera pas nécessaire…

– Bien sûr que si ! s'échauffa Violette Cedria, leur Gardienne. Ça fait trop longtemps que Higg nous fait chier. Un de ces jours on va lui faire la peau !

– Ouais, il l'aura pas volé ! renchérit quelqu'un.

– Des années qu'on le supporte, cette fois il a dépassé les bornes ! ajouta un autre.

Il y eut un brouhaha d'approbations, d'exclamations, de menaces et de projets vindicatifs. Kathleen roula des yeux mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait la tête dans le cirage et était probablement droguée aux antidouleurs jusqu'à en oublier la cinquième loi de Gamp, mais elle se sentait touchée par le soutien de ses amis.

– T'inquiète pas va, fit Cassie en lui tapotant l'épaule comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. On va pas te laisser tomber.

– Et les gens vont faire la queue pour trucider Higg ! ajouta Lucas avec une sinistre satisfaction.

Anthony Higg faisait partie (avec Rodolphe Wilkes et Jessica Coleman) des meneurs de Serdaigle, et c'était un insupportable connard prétentieux qui n'admettait jamais sa défaite. Ça avait commencé en première année et depuis, il lâchait pas l'affaire !

Attention, petite remise en contexte :

Après le règne de Serpentard (la seule Maison qui affirmait ne pas avoir la trouille de Voldy parce qu'ils étaient purs, destinés à la grandeur, bla-bla-bla) et sa conséquente disgrâce (avouez que c'était un peu la honte de voir autant de vos parents et cousins condamnés à Azkaban pour tentative de génocide), bah ça avait été un peu la guerre entre les trois autres Maisons pour savoir qui allait devenir le nouveau caïd de la cour de récré. Gryffondor aurait pu obtenir la place, vu que Dumbledore les favorisait honteusement, mais ses élèves étaient de tels boulets qu'entre les duels, les disputes, les catastrophes en cours et l'absence totale d'entente et de solidarité, le beau projet était tombé à plat. Franchement il y avait des jours où Kathleen éprouvait une très grande admiration pour McGo, parce qu'elle portait à bout de bras toute une Maison de dégénérés profonds et suicidaires. Mais bref. Serdaigle avait émergé en haut du panier, et c'était généralement eux qui arrivaient en deuxième à la Coupe (parce que les Serpy s'accrochaient comme des moules à leur rocher au vestige de leur gloire passée), et la plupart des Serdaigles étaient persuadés qu'ils auraient du être premiers et qu'ils ne l'étaient pas uniquement à cause de leurs scores pourris au Quidditch.

C'était vrai que leur équipe était assez nulle. La victoire était donnée d'avance…

ENFIN BREF. L'important c'était que quelques Serdaigles qui étaient en quatrième ou cinquième année à la chute de Voldemort avaient ancré dans l'esprit de leurs cadets qu'ils étaient à présent le sommet de la chaîne alimentaire, et que du coup les petits cadets avaient grandis persuadés que tout leur été dû parce qu'ils étaient la meilleure Maison, et qu'en conséquence Higg et Wilkes étaient devenus les meneurs de Serdaigle ainsi que des connards imbuvables, et qu'eux et leur petit groupe d'adorateurs et de fans évitaient généralement d'adresser la parole à Lucas où à ses amis tarés.

– Flitwick l'a collé pour deux semaines, tenta Henry Chester. Vous ne pensez pas qu'il est assez puni comme ça ? Il ne faudrait pas virer dans l'excès !

– Tant qu'il respire, c'est encore trop ! râla Cassie. Quand je pense que cette ordure a dit qu'il avait fait un faux mouvement, l'air tout content de lui !

– C'est pour ça que tu lui as jeté un _Furunculus_ ? s'intéressa Hiddelton.

– Tu as fait _quoi_ ?! lâcha Kathleen en fixant la Serpentard.

Les _Furunculus_ de Cassie étaient légendaire, nécessitant généralement une admission à l'infirmerie. Il fallait sacrément la mettre en pétard pour que la petite brune décide de gratifier quelqu'un d'un de ces sorts !

– Eh, c'est bon ! se défendit Cassie. De toute façon, c'est pas comme si ça changeait grand-chose à sa tronche de cake, non ?

Higg était une sorte de panneau publicitaire ambulant de mise en garde contre l'acné. C'était devenu proverbial à Poudlard. Aucun soin du monde n'y faisait quoi que ce soit, au point que Delmar avait fait circuler en quatrième année une rumeur disant qu'en fait Anthony Higg était maudit.

– Tu as été collé, lui rappela Delmar. Collée par Rogue. Encore.

– Mais il venait de taper Kathleen ! s'insurgea Cassie.

Elle était moins prompte à faire du rentre-dedans aux gens que ses trois amis, mais si elle devait comparer son agressivité latente à un phénomène chimique elle le comparerait à un pet. Il sortait toujours quand on s'y attendait pas et en plus ça puait pour toutes les personnes présentes.

– Mais Rogue n'avait pas l'air trop fâché, les informa Lucas. A mon avis t'as rien à craindre, Cassie. Il doit être tout fier que tu ais réduit le fier Batteur de Serdaigle à un tas de pustules qui se gratte le cul contre les gradins en hurlant à la mort.

L'image mentale fit ricaner Kathleen, qui le regretta aussitôt parce que ça fit bouger ça tête et que. Aïe. Voilà.

– Et tu aurais du faire comme nous, l'attendre au coin des vestiaires pour lui refaire le portrait ! contra Coralie Macmillan.

– Vous avez fait _quoi_ ?! croassa à nouveau Kathleen.

– T'inquiète, contrairement à ton andouille de copine on s'est pas fait prendre, la rassura Ethan Bones. Candela nous a couverts !

… Candela avait participé à une violation du règlement ? Candela avait couvert une agression contraire au règlement ? De manière volontaire ?

Ils étaient sûr qu'elle aussi elle n'avait pas pris un coup sur la tête ?

– On te vengera, Kath ! s'exclama Delmar.

La Poufsouffle blonde roula des yeux :

– Vous me raconterez, hein ?

– T'inquiète, badina Cassie. Tu me connais, je suis incapable de la boucler.

Pas faux. Kathleen gloussa, et elle ne fut pas la seule. Malheureusement, leur hilarité fut aussitôt interrompue par Pomfresh, qui fit irruption dans la pièce d'un pas furieux :

– Allez, ça a assez duré ! Vous êtes bien trop nombreux, tout le monde dehors ! Cette jeune fille a besoin de repos !

– Cette jeune fille a besoin de justice ! clama Delmar tandis que les autres le traînaient vers la sortie.

– Je ne veux pas le savoir, monsieur Hirapati ! C'est une infirmerie, pas un tribunal !

– C'EST UN SCANDALE ! JUSTICE, JE DEMANDE JUSTICE !

– DEHORS !

– VOUS NE POURREZ PAS ME FAIRE TAIRE !

– NE ME TENTEZ PAS HIRAPATI !

Cassie, qui s'était attardé au chevet de Kathleen, se pencha vers elle et souffla :

– T'inquiète, on est sur le coup.

– Bizarrement, c'est surtout ça qui m'inquiète ! marmonna la Poufsouffle.

.

* * *

.

A suivre ! J'espère que le plan de la revanche de Cassie va vous plaire x) Vous le verrez dans deux semaines !


	4. Décembre

Chose promise, chose due, le chapitre est là x) J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Il est un peu plus long que les autres, mis bon, fallait que je parle des cours, des vacances, de leurs familles, des fêtes... Enfin bref. Beaucoup de trucs xD

Vous verrez dans ce chapitre quelques références à _Eve et Z'oda_ (notamment cette histoire de "Barnabé"...), un petit clin d'oeil à Zeidra (à son gecko...), du feu, de l'alcool, des plans machiavéliques... bref, le fou-rire est garanti. Enjoy !

.

Et voici les **réponses aux reviews** !

Bien vu **Mayoune** ! Cassie est la nièce de Bertha (dans ce chapitre-ci elle va te faire une longue tirade sur sa famille et sa complexité, elle a plein de tantes, d'oncles et de cousins...). Kathleen est, elle, la tante de Cédric. En fait elle est la demi-soeur d'Amos, le père de Cédric... C'est dans le chapitre "Octobre". Quand au nom de Lucas, Ogden... Il apparait dans l'univers d'Harry Potter comme étant le nom d'un Auror mais en l'occurence, c'est aussi celui d'un mec qui siège au Ministère (et qui est le père de Lucas dans cette fic, c'est aussi dans le chapitre "Octobre"). Et... C'est aussi le nom d'une marque de whisky x) Bref, bien vu, tu as l'oeil !

Hello **Automne** ! Ca _ss_ ie, pas Carrie x) Eh ouais, très inspirée de moi...Et d'Alyssa dans Renouveau xD Anyway ! Ouais, Delmar tiens très mal l'alcool, et du coup ses potes le gardent à l'oeil. Par contre il fume de la Mandragore comme tout le monde xDDDD Anyway ! Oui la potion de Kathleen marche, elle est douée Kathleen. Il en faut bien une pour racheter l'irresponsabilité de toute la bande ! Quoique, je sais pas si on peut qualifier Kath de responsable... XD Et ouais, Cassie envisage plein de choix de carrière à la con x) Tu verras bien ce qu'elle finira par choisir ! Honnêtement, je ne suis pas fixée moi-même sur son choix de carrière. Et Lucas... Lucas se passe de commentaire. Non, je rigole, je commente à mort, il est TROP GENIAL, et complètement cinglé ! Ce commentaire de match était épique xD Et la suite, avec Kathleen et Lucas qui planifient un meurtre et tout. J'avoue, j'ai adoré écrire cette scène, je gloussais comme une folle. Pour Rogue en opposum, j'espère que tu t'es bien marrée, parce que moi oui xDDD Je suis perplexe en quoi tu pensais que Cassie ferai un remix de James et Lily (j'aime pas ce pairing mais c'est sans doute parce que j'aime pas James xD). Mais bref ! J'ai eut la flemme d'écrire le commentaire du second match de Quidditch, j'avoue. Et puis, écrire la réactio de la bande à l'infirmerie était beaucoup plus drôle. Et oui, Candela les a couvert ! Elle protège les Poufsouffle quand même, et Kath est malheureusement une Poufsouffle xD Enfin, bref, j'ai hâte de lire ton prochain commentaire de trois kilomètres !

.

Tadaaaam, le chapitre ! Petit rappel : quelques jours plus tôt, Kathleen a été assommée à par le Batteur de Serdaigle (un dénommé Higg) lors du match de Quidditch, et toute sa bande a juré vengeance...

Oublie pas de m'envoyer la suite, Zeidra =D

.

* * *

.

 **Décembre**

.

.

 _Mercredi 2 décembre 1987, bibliothèque, cinquième étage de Poudlard._

.

– Comment ça, ce livre _aussi_ a été emprunté ?! s'écria la voix de Wilkes.

Sept élèves cachés derrière une étagère de la bibliothèque retinrent un identique ricanement en entendant le Serdaigle piailler et s'indigner. Quatre autres de ses amis, dont Higg, étaient déjà venus à la bibliothèque pour emprunter tels ou tels livres et tous s'étaient vus présenter la même réponse, et avaient eut la même réaction.

Il y avait quelque chose de purement jouissif à ôter aux Serdaigle la possibilité d'accéder aux bouquins de l'école.

Le plan originel de Cassie avait été de cramer la bibliothèque, mais devant les hurlements de protestation des autres membres de sa promotion qui n'avaient pas oublié qu'ils avaient les ASPICS à la fin de l'année, elle avait du tempérer ses élans. Du coup les trois Maisons s'étaient alliées et avaient emprunté tous les livres de la bibliothèque, empêchant complètement les Serdaigle de bosser.

Ça faisait trois jours, et les profs n'avaient encore rien capté.

– J'en reviens pas qu'ils soient pas encore allés se plaindre à un prof, marmonna Rosier.

L'alliance entre Serpentard, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor avait eu pour effet inespéré de le réconcilier (pour l'instant) avec Kathleen et sa bande de tarés. Comme quoi les miracles arrivent !

– Ils ne pensent pas qu'ils sont victime d'un complot, se marra Lucas. Chacun pense que c'est un autre élève qui a pris le bouquin, et ils n'en discutent pas assez entre eux pour faire le rapprochement.

Elijah (qui collait Rosier histoire de s'assurer que l'entente perdurait et que son ami Serpentard ne succombait pas à l'envie de transformer Kathleen en tourte à la viande hachée) secoua la tête avec un sourire railleur :

– Je dois reconnaitre, c'est un coup bien pensé.

– Merci, fit Cassie avec fierté.

– C'était pas ton idée, arrête d'en prendre tout le crédit.

– L'idée de base était de moi !

– Oui, la base, pas le plan. Et est-ce que c'est ta main sur mes fesses ?

La petite Serpentard brune prit un air innocent :

– C'était un accident.

– … Ta main est toujours sur mes fesses.

– C'est toujours un accident.

– Chut bande d'idiots, on va se faire repérer ! les tança Kathleen.

– C'est toi qui as choisi notre cachette, se moqua Balthazar Greenwood.

Balthazar était un Poufsouffle dans la même promotion que les autres. Il était nul au Quidditch et moyen en Potions, alors Kathleen le fréquentait assez peu, mais il était marrant et toujours partant pour participer à un de leurs projets débiles.

– Je t'ai pas entendu protester pourtant, contra Kathleen.

– L'autre cachette c'est avec Candela et Shannon, pas question que je tienne la chandelle !

Kathleen cligna des yeux :

– C'est qui Shannon ?

– Shannon Kirby, l'informa Delmar. Elle est en sixième année dans ma Maison.

– C'est bien pour elle mais quel rapport avec Candela ?

Balthazar leva les yeux au ciel :

– Elles sortent ensemble, débile.

Candela était lesbienne ?!

– Candela est lesbienne ? s'exclamèrent Cassie et Kathleen en chœur.

– Ah ça doit être elle qui lui a envoyé des fleurs ! fit Lucas en hochant la tête d'un air entendu.

– Vous ne saviez pas ? s'étonna Elijah. Elle est sortie avec Danny Valentine en quatrième année !

… C'était pas impossible, mais avant que Candela ne soit nommée Préfète et n'ait en conséquence comme mission de lui pourrir la vie, Kathleen lui avait accordé assez peu d'attention. Grosse erreur apparemment !

– Putain mais on me dit jamais rien à moi ! se plaignit Kathleen.

– Bah qu'est-ce que t'en as à faire qu'elle soit lesbienne ? lâcha Delmar.

– J'aurais pu la draguer pour nous éviter des ennuis à chaque fois qu'elle nous choppait en train de faire des trucs potentiellement punissables !

– T'es intéressée par les filles ? s'interloqua Cassie.

– Pas forcément mais sauter ses adversaires c'est assurer ses arrières non ?

À en juger par la tête des autres ce n'était pas un dicton très courant. Heureusement ils furent dispensés de commentaire car Balthazar, qui rigolait en silence, aperçu un mouvement depuis son poste d'observation et souffla vivement :

– Silence ! Y en a un autre qui arrive !

– Oh j'espère qu'il va chialer, s'enthousiasma Rosier en se collant l'œil contre un interstice entre les étagères. J'adore quand ils chialent !

Taré va.

.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Samedi 5 décembre 1987, Grande Salle, rez-de-chaussée de Poudlard._

.

– … Inadmissible ! Une coalition honteuse, dans le seul but d'entraver le travail scolaire de vos camarades ! Mes collègues et moi-même sommes horrifiés de cette attitude ! Il s'agit d'un terrible préjudice, et j'espère que vous mesurez les conséquences de…

– C'est moi où elle a changé de coupe de cheveux ? souffla Cassie à Delmar.

Le Gryffondor eut toute les peines du monde à ne pas rigoler, ce qui aurait quand même un peu attiré l'attention sur lui vu que McGonagall était en train d'engueuler toute l'école dans la Grande Salle, retardant par conséquent le déjeuner. Dumbledore hochait régulièrement la tête en signe d'approbation mais il avait l'air de se marrer plus qu'autre chose. Delmar comprenait le sentiment.

Ils allaient en baver mais ça avait été trop génial !

– … Et les responsables de ce chaos recevront une punition exemplaire ! tonna McGonagall. J'attends des noms !

Silence.

Delmar faillit être ému par ce mouvement de solidarité des élèves puis il se souvint que lui et Adrien Tofty avaient menacé d'éviscération tout traître dans leur complot, et du coup il songea que les Poufsouffle et les Serpentard avaient du faire pareil, et que personne n'était assez suicidaire pour dénoncer qui que ce soit au risque de se mettre les septièmes années à dos.

Les narines de McGo frémissaient de rage. Dumbledore toussota et se leva donc, posant un regard bienveillant sur la mer d'élèves qui s'étendait devant lui.

– Comprenez bien que sinon, nous serions obligés d'infliger une retenue à toutes les Maisons impliqués. Je demanderai donc aux responsables de faire preuve de courage et d'épargner cette expérience à leurs complices…

Silence toujours. Du coin de l'œil, Delmar eut la distincte impression que Rogue et Chourave ricanaient comme des bossus. Finalement, Dumbledore prit un air attristé :

– Dans ce cas, je n'ai pas le choix… La retenue aura lieu ce soir après le dîner, dans la Grande Salle, et seuls les Serdaigles en seront dispensés, puisqu'ils n'ont bien évidemment pas été impliqués dans cette affaire.

Lucas émit un drôle de bruit en retenant un gloussement, et le regard de McGonagall se posa sur lui, soupçonneux. Rouge et hilare mais complètement immobile, le Serdaigle blond se donna le plus grand mal pour avoir l'air innocent.

– A ce soir donc, conclu Dudu avant de se rasseoir avec dignité.

La nourriture apparut sur les tables, signalant la fin de son intervention, et un brouhaha de chuchotements s'éleva. Maintenant que leur alliance était découverte et qu'ils n'avaient plus à se cacher, plusieurs élèves se levèrent et allèrent s'assoir à une table autre que la leur, à l'image de Delmar, Cassie et Lucas, qui étaient chez les Poufsouffles comme d'habitude. Candela lança un regard menaçant aux quatre complices, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de se lever et de rejoindre une belle métisse chez les Gryffondor, sans doute la fameuse Shannon. Sa place fut aussitôt comblée par Adrien Tofty, qui s'exclama joyeusement :

– Une retenue seulement ! On s'en tire plutôt bien non ?

– Carrément, s'esclaffa Delmar. C'est bête qu'on ait pas pu maintenir la combine plus longtemps…

– Oh, ça valait quand même le coup, sourit Lucas. Vous auriez vu la tête de Higg quand il a compris l'arnaque… Il est devenu tout rouge, avec de belles nuances de violet…

– Il ne risque pas d'y avoir des représailles de sa part contre toi ? s'inquiéta pragmatiquement Kathleen.

– Oh non, pour l'instant il est trop humilié ! Et puis toute la Maison est furax contre lui puisque c'est de la faute de son coup de batte si on en est arrivée là, indirectement. Tu vois Natalie, la Préfète de sixième année ? Elle l'a engueulé et quand il a répliqué elle lui a flaqué un grand coup dans les boules ! C'est pour ça qu'il est à l'infirmerie d'ailleurs.

– Ça c'est une histoire qu'il faudra que tu nous raconte ! lança une voix familière.

Et Elijah Shafiq s'assit à la table des Poufsouffles, suivit par la moitié de sa promotion. Cassie poussa un cri de ravissement et s'empressa de se coller contre le Préfet-en-Chef, qui endura stoïquement. Adrien, lui, plissa les yeux d'un air menaçant :

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

– On fait preuve de solidarité avec la naine hyperactive ici présente, lâcha Jason Bulstrode en tapotant la tête de Cassie.

S'il savait que c'était elle qui avait mis du poil à gratter dans tous ses slips en quatrième année il aurait été moins câlin, ça c'était sûr.

– On va être à l'étroit ici, commenta Ethan Bones en se décalant pour faire de la place à Eveline Heart.

Et il ne disait pas juste ça parce qu'ils avaient quelques invités. En effet, les Répartitions n'étaient pas toujours égales et durant les années précédentes, Poufsouffle et Serpentard avaient toujours été les Maisons accueillant le plus d'élèves. Dans leur promotion par exemple, ils étaient onze Poufsouffle et dix Serpentard, contre huit Gryffondor et neuf Serdaigle.

– Personne ne te retient, contra Cassie.

– En effet, alors bon appétit, lâcha Adrien avant de se lever et de retourner à ta table.

– Et la belle entente inter-Maison est terminée ! soupira Delmar d'un air tragique.

– Les Gryffondor ont vraiment un problème pathologique avec les Serpentard, réfléchit Kathleen à voix haute.

– La réciproque est pas complètement fausse, la réconforta Cassie. Bon, passons aux sujets importants. Tu veux que je te serve en sauté de veau ?

.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Vendredi 11 décembre 1987, salle de cours, cinquième étage._

.

Le vendredi, y avait pas à dire, ils se faisaient tous chier comme des rats morts. Il y avait Arithmancie (ce qui occupait seulement Lucas), puis étude jusqu'au déjeuner, puis Histoire pour les Poufsouffle et les Serpentard (ce qui occupait Cassie et Kathleen), et hop la journée était finie !

Autrement dit, Delmar avait un week-end de trois jours.

Bon généralement les heures d'études leur servaient à venir à bout de leurs nombreux devoirs, et Kathleen avait ses cours d'Alchimie par correspondance à faire, mais sinon bah au bout d'un moment on en avait marre de compter ses doigts de pieds.

– Moi je dis que les profs devraient nous donner plus de distraction ! martela Cassie.

– Genre, en plus des cours ? s'horrifia Kathleen.

Elles étaient en cours d'Histoire de la Magie mais vous pensez bien qu'elles n'étaient pas en train de prendre des notes. C'était connu ce cours servaient uniquement à la papote. Ou à la sieste si vous voulez rester dans le classique, mais Kathleen et Cassie se dévouaient pour apporter un peu d'animation à ce cours mortellement ennuyeux.

A vrai dire au départ ni l'une ni l'autre ne comptait poursuivre cette matière après les BUSES, mais Cassie avait eu un _Effort Exceptionnel_ en ressortant quelques histoires de gobelins, et Kathleen avait eu un _Acceptable_. Coup de chance ! Et les parents de Kathleen avait insisté pour qu'elle fasse cette matière, puisqu'un ASPIC en Histoire était valorisé si on s'engageait au Ministère (pas que Kathleen en ait l'intention mais ça elle ne comptait pas leur dire). Et Cassie, bah, Cassie s'était dit que pourquoi pas, et hop, elle avait signé.

Du coup elles ne fichaient rien dans ce cours. Jamais.

Personne n'était très attentif non plus durant les classes de Binns, il fallait l'admettre. Surtout les cours réunissant les classes de Serpentard et Poufsouffle. En l'occurrence, Balthazar Greenwood et Ethan Bones faisaient une partie de bataille navale, et un peu plus loin Ludovic Cole avait ramené son boa en cours et ses petits camarades s'extasiaient sur le serpent.

– Mais non, pas en plus ! protesta Cassie. Tu penses bien qu'on a assez de boulot, surtout avec cette histoire de Patronus.

Coralie Macmillan avait réussi à faire apparaitre une grande forme argentée au dernier cours de Défense, et du coup tous les autres élèves redoublaient d'effort. Delmar, Cassie et Kathleen n'en étaient qu'au stade où de simples volutes jaillissaient de leurs baguettes. Quant à Lucas, il prétendait n'en avoir rien à faire mais Kathleen l'avait surpris deux fois en train de s'entraîner en cachette.

Cette histoire virait à l'obsession chez les septièmes années.

– Non, pas de boulot, continuait Cassie. Des trucs à côté, pour se détendre. Genre, le vendredi, à la place d'étude, on pourrait avoir atelier artistique.

Kathleen ricana :

– Artistique ? Toi ?

– Oui bon, on ferait pas forcément de la peinture ! concéda Cassie dont les compétences en dessin s'arrêtaient aux bonhommes-bâtons. On pourrait inventer des histoires ! Raconter nos souvenirs d'enfance et en faire une pièce de théâtre !

– Ah ouais, pas con.

– N'est-ce pas ? fit la Serpentard toute fière. Par exemple, quand j'étais petite, eh ben j'avais un ami imaginaire, il s'appelait Napoléon Barnabé et c'était un slip qui parle.

– Je suis sûre que ça passionnerait les foules, rigola Kathleen.

– Carrément ! continua Cassie sans réaliser que l'autre se foutait de sa gueule. Mais on pourrait diversifier les ateliers. Par exemple on pourrait proposer activité piscine ou bain moussant ! Ou bien montagnes russes !

– Mais, et les devoirs ?

– Justement ! Les profs devraient prendre en compte les activités et ajuster la quantité de devoirs en conséquence ! Du coup si tu t'inscris à aux séances de bain moussant, et ben McGo te donnerait moins de centimètres de parchemin dans ta dissertation ! C'est une idée nan ?

La Poufsouffle plissa le nez, pas convaincue :

– Ouais, mais ils trouveraient un moyen de rendre ça obligatoire. Genre, si t'es pas inscrit à une activité, t'as plus de devoirs : mais quand t'es à l'activité, t'es obligé de faire du sport ou ils te font réviser les cours…

– Rah mais ils font chier à la fin ! pesta Cassie. Ils veulent toujours nous faire bosser !

– Je veux pas t'alarmer mais c'est leur boulot.

– Ouais ben c'est un job de merde. Qui voudrait être prof ? Même les profs veulent pas être profs.

– C'est pas faux, acquiesça pensivement Kathleen. Regarde Rogue.

– … Lucas a raison, t'es obsédée par Rogue.

– Quoi ?! Mais pas du tout !

Tout ça parce que Lucas était jaloux du fait que son prof préféré à elle ne ressemble pas à un hamster. Quel mytho celui-là !

– Mouais, admettons, maugréa Cassie. Qu'est-ce qu'il a Rogue, mis à part une gueule de babouin ?

Kathleen passa sur la gueule de babouin parce que, bon, c'était quand même unanimement admis qu'entre Cassie et Rogue c'était pas le grand amour, et d'une, et qu'en plus le professeur de Potions n'était pas un canon de beauté, et de deux.

– Rogue aime pas être prof, fit doctement Kathleen. Il aime pas les gens, il aime encore moins les enfants, quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent des élèves sont des abrutis qui savent pas distinguer un après-shampooing d'un Elixir Éternel, et bien sûr la vaste majorité n'a aucune idée du danger que représente un chaudron de liquide corrosif qui explose, alors Rogue est constamment en train de leur crier dessus pour pas qu'ils se suicident accidentellement.

– Je dois me sentir visée ?

Kathleen tapota l'épaule de son amie avec compassion mais ne nia pas. Cassie était la plus grande catastrophe qui soit jamais arrivée à une classe de Potions. Dans une matière où les mots d'ordre étaient précision, instinct et réflexion, c'était sûr que ça se passait mal !

Bon, elle n'avait jamais tué personne. Mais certaines fois, c'était pas passé loin. Aussi Cassie s'était vite résolue à passer tous ses cours les bras croisés, à observer son partenaire Delmar faire tout le boulot à sa place. D'où le fait que Delmar ait de très bonnes notes en Potions désormais.

– C'est pour ça qu'il veut faire Défense ? réfléchit Cassie. Pour ne pas avoir à surveiller des dangers publics et éventuellement pouvoir se défouler en jetant des sorts sur les élèves ?

– … Euh, il doit y avoir de ça. Mais à mon avis, il voudrait surtout se barrer.

– Ah ouais ? Ben qu'il le fasse, moi je suis prête à lui offrir le billet d'avion !

Et elle ne serait pas la seule. Rogue était loin d'être le prof préféré des élèves ! Bon, sauf des Serpentards, qui savaient apprécier la loyauté que leur montrait Rogue et la sainte terreur qu'il inspirait aux autres élèves. Mais même eux ne pleureraient pas trop la chauve-souris graisseuse quand elle se casserait loin du château !

– Et il irait où tiens ? poursuivit Cassie.

Kathleen fronça le nez en réfléchissant :

– En Australie je crois.

– … Drôle de choix. Comment tu sais ça ?

Kathleen haussa les épaules. Parfois durant ses retenues elle discutait de son avenir de Maître des Potions avec Rogue. Les études, les différents Maîtres susceptibles de lui offrir un tutorat pour l'obtention de sa Maîtrise, les pays les plus favorables au développement de l'Alchimie… Et puis, une ou deux fois, la Poufsouffle avait fait dériver la conversation sur son prof, curieuse. Et de manière surprenante, Rogue lui avait répondu ! Et oui, il était étonnamment agréable à vivre quand il n'y avait pas d'élèves chiants à proximité.

Bref. Du coup Kathleen savait que Rogue avait voulu faire Maître des Potions indépendant, qu'il n'aimait pas être prof, et que s'il pouvait aujourd'hui il se casserait en Australie ou en Nouvelle-Zélande, parce que ces pays n'avaient aucun Ministère et qu'il s'agissaient de petites communauté qui s'autogéraient, et que Rogue espérait s'enterrer dans un village paumé, inventer sorts et Potions et qu'on lui foute la paix.

Oh et elle savait aussi qu'il détestait les animaux, mais qu'il avait un chat !

Enfin, il avait été adopté par un chat. La bestiole ne lui avait pas trop laissé le choix. C'était un chaton, probablement natif du château (Poudlard était surpeuplé de bestioles en tout genre, mais surtout de chats, avec tous les animaux de compagnie des élèves qui parfois n'étaient pas stérilisés et se reproduisaient alors avec entrain), qui avait commencé à squatter son bureau durant la cinquième année de Kathleen. Rogue avait foutu la bestiole dehors, avait mis des sorts sur la porte, la fenêtre, mais que dalle ! Le félin était toujours revenu. Aujourd'hui encore, Kathleen revoyait fréquemment le matou durant ses retenues, assis sur le bureau du prof de Potions avec un air de propriétaire snob. Et puis il arrivait fréquemment que les robes noires de Rogue soient recouvertes de poils foncés…

Elle n'osait pas trop lui demander s'il avait finalement accepté son sort de propriétaire de chat. Elle avait trop peur d'exploser de rire et de se faire jeter un maléfice.

– Je lui ai posé la question, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Cassie hocha pensivement la tête :

– T'es un peu tarée de sympathiser avec lui. Il me fiche les biquettes.

– Seulement aux idiots, aux incompétents, aux dangers publics ou aux Gryffondors.

– Dans quelle catégorie tu me classerais ?

Kathleen ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais leur voisin de derrière (Caspar Parkinson, l'intello de Poufsouffle) les interrompit d'une voix agacée :

– Vous pouvez pas la boucler deux minutes ? C'est un cours, pas un salon de thé !

Effectivement, Binns causait toujours. Pas que ça change grand-chose. Kathleen leva les yeux au ciel, et rétorqua :

– Si t'es pas content, t'as qu'à changer de place !

– Au prochain cours c'est ce que je fais, marmonna Caspar d'un air mauvais.

– Tu sais pas ce que tu perds, babilla Cassie avant de se retourner vers Kathleen. Bon, et si on revenait à cette histoire d'activités extrascolaires ?

.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Lundi 20 décembre 1987, gare, Pré-au-Lard._

.

– YOUHOU C'EST LES VACANCES ! beugla Delmar.

– Bougez-vous, faut qu'on se choppe un bon compartiment ! s'exclama Kathleen.

Et les quatre amis bousculèrent la foule pour être parmi les premiers à monter dans le Poudlard Express. En croisant Higg, la Poufsouffle se permit même de lui faire un petit signe narquois (et le Serdaigle vira au rouge furieux).

– Là c'est bien ! se décida Lucas en ouvrant la porte d'un compartiment. Allez, montez vos valises !

– Ah, enfin libre ! soupira Delmar avec extase en se laissant tomber sur un siège. Je te remercierai jamais assez, Cassie !

La famille de Delmar était hindouiste, et pas riche : du coup, ils ne fêtaient pas Noël, et Delmar restait généralement au château pour les fêtes. Mais parfois, il réussissait à s'échapper, allant chez un ami ou un autre. En quatrième année, il était allé chez sa copine de l'époque, par exemple. Et cette année, la famille Jorkins avait finalement cédé aux supplications de Cassie et autorisé la petite Serpentard à ramener son ami Gryffondor.

Kathleen et Lucas auraient bien fait pareil, mais leurs familles avaient refusé tout net au motif qu'ils avaient un statut social à maintenir et que ça excluait la possibilité d'accueillir un Né-Moldu à leur table au lieu d'aller aux sauteries de la haute société. Enflures.

– C'est rien, c'est rien ! fit la petite brune avec désinvolture. Et puis mon père t'aime bien, déjà. Tu vas pouvoir l'occuper en discutant Quidditch !

Stamford Jorkins, le père de Cassie, avait été Poursuiveur pour Serdaigle et un passionné de sport. Il bossait en tant qu'assistant d'un des porte-paroles du Ministère à présent, mais il était toujours fan.

– J'espère que ça va bien se passer, s'inquiète quand même Delmar.

– T'inquiète ! le rassura joyeusement Kathleen. C'est toujours un tel bazar chez eux que tu vas te fondre dans la masse !

La famille de Cassie se réunissait toujours chez ses grands-parents pour les fêtes. Ils étaient très nombreux, souvent ils ramenaient des amis proches ou les petits-copains/copines du moment, bref c'était un joyeux capharnaüm. Quand Kathleen était invitée, elle s'amusait toujours beaucoup.

Bon, ensuite ses parents avaient préféré qu'elle reste avec eux et vienne aux galas du Ministère pour la présenter à la haute société, et du coup le joyeux bazar des fêtes chez Cassie lui était passé sous le nez. Bande de rabat-joies, va !

– Et toi, tu vas te marrer chez toi ? interrogea Delmar avec un sourire en coin.

Kathleen poussa un soupir de martyr :

– Bah, au moins je vais revoir Cédric !

Kathleen était plus proche en âge de son cousin Cédric que de son frère et sa sœur, Amos et Eloyce. Forcément, du coup, elle l'avait traité comme un petit frère toute sa vie, et lui racontait de fantastiques histoires sur le château, les profs, les cours.

– C'est pas trop chiant de jouer les baby-sitters pour un gosse de dix ans ? lâcha quand même Delmar.

– Surtout quand on sait que tu détestes les premières années et autres nains de la même espèce, crut bon de rajouter Lucas avec un sourire en coin.

– Celui-là c'est pas pareil, c'est le mien ! Il est comme mon petit frère !

– Ah bon ? s'étonna Cassie. Moi si j'avais un petit frère je le trouverai chiant. Delmar, t'as des frères non ? Tu les trouves chiants ou pas ?

– Une grande sœur, un grand frère, un petit frère et une petite sœur ! lâcha l'hindou. Et oui, ils sont chiants, ça c'est sûr, mais c'est différent quand c'est les tiens.

Et il esquissa un sourire vaguement nostalgique. Ses trois copains l'observèrent un peu bizarrement. Delmar parlait rarement de sa famille, après tout. Ce qu'ils savaient était plutôt succint son père bossait, sa mère bossait, son frère bossait, sa sœur étudiait, et les deux petits derniers (des jumeaux) lui étaient souvent confiés pour qu'il joue les nounous, du moins avant qu'il ne commence Poudlard.

Delmar n'avait pas honte d'eux, bien sûr. C'était juste qu'il était un sorcier, qu'il avait des amis sorciers et une culture sorcière, et que sa famille n'avait pas grand-chose en commun avec les familles de ses amis. Du coup c'était dur à caser dans une conversation ! _"Tiens mon père a assisté à une réunion du Magenmagot sur l'utilisation des Impardonnables, il paraît qu'il y a eut une tornade de notes tellement le sujet faisait débat ! Et toi, tes parents ?" "Oh pas grand-chose, ma mère a fait le ménage chez des gens qui crachaient par terre, et mon père est garagiste donc il a juste retapé quelques moteurs puants et mal entretenus !"_.

Déjà ses amis comprendraient un mot sur deux, mais en plus ça faisait un peu plouc. Ils avaient tous des parents qui bossaient pour le gouvernement et ceux de Delmar étaient basiquement des larbins ! Et ils avaient tous des cousins cools et sorciers tandis que la fratrie de Delmar était, ben, Moldue, avec un avenir de Moldus.

– Ils ont quel âge ? s'enquit quand même Lucas.

Delmar compta sur ses doigts :

– Sohalia a quatre ans de plus que moi donc vingt-et-un ans, Johar a deux ans de plus que moi donc dix-neuf ans, Ajay et Anita sont plus jeunes de trois ans donc quatorze ans.

– La vache ! admira Kathleen. Ils grandissent vite dis donc. La dernière fois qu'on les a croisés à la gare ils étaient tous petits, les jumeaux, et maintenant ils ont quatorze piges !

La petite bande avait rencontré la famille Hirapati à deux reprises à la gare de King's Cross, et à chaque fois Delmar avait été très embarrassé, ses parents et aînés un peu effrayés, et les jumeaux absolument éblouis.

– Tu veux qu'on passe les voir pendant les vacances ? hasarda Cassie.

– Pas la peine, ils sont habitués à ne pas voir ma trogne durant l'hiver, répondit Delmar avec désinvolture. Et vous deux, Lucas, Kath, on va vous croiser durant les vacances ?

Le Serdaigle et la Poufsouffle se regardèrent puis haussèrent les épaules :

– On se verra peut-être sur le Chemin de Traverser mais sinon nos familles restent entre elles, lâcha Lucas.

– Entre gros bourges ou aristos coincés, traduisit Kathleen.

– Ouais, voilà.

– J'espère au moins que vous leur mettez un peu d'animation, rigola Cassie.

– Oh ça ils n'ont pas besoin de nous, l'assura Lucas. Après quelques bouteilles le ton monte, ça gueule des paillardes, ça chuchote les potins sur les histoires de coucheries des officiels du Ministère, ça se crie dessus à propos de ses équipes de Quidditch préféré, bref c'est le bordel.

– Et puis sinon on revoit des potes ! fit gaiment Kathleen. Genre, Elias MacFusty, Clément Fawley, Ambre Ceria, Mary Chester, Gabriel Fenwick…

Les autres hochèrent la tête : c'était des élèves qui avaient un ou deux ans de plus qu'eux et qu'ils avaient donc connus à Poudlard.

Il y eut soudain du mouvement, et le train se mit en marche péniblement. D'un même mouvement, les quatre amis se penchèrent pour essayer de voir Poudlard par la fenêtre de leur compartiment, mais peine perdue : le château était caché par la grisaille. Ils se laissèrent retomber contre leurs dossiers tandis que le Poudlard Express prenait de la vitesse, et au bout d'un moment, Lucas reprit :

– Et Kathleen se dispute toujours avec Nicolas Hornby.

– C'est un abruti ! protesta la Poufsouffle blonde.

– Je ne suis pas sûr que ça justifie de glisser une tarentule dans son dessert l'année dernière…

– Oh, méchant ! gloussa Cassie. Hornby, c'était pas le type qui était Préfet-en-Chef il y a deux ans ?

– Si, sourit Delmar. Un Gryffondor chiant comme une tranche de pain. Il vient à vos sauteries du Ministère ?

– Bien obligé, son père fait partie de la haute société, maugréa Kathleen. Et du coup, autant à Poudlard on s'évitait, autant maintenant on reste coincés dans la même pièce pendant des heures ! C'est intenable !

– Du coup tu mets des tarentules dans sa bouffe.

– Il a traité Eloyce de gourgandine !

– Tu défends ta sœur maintenant ? s'étonna Cassie.

– Contre lui, ouais, carrément ! Il n'y a que moi qui peux insulter Eloyce, c'est mon privilège en tant que petite sœur !

– Ça va faire cinq ans que vous vous bouffez le nez dès que vous êtes face à face, il serait peut-être temps d'arrêter, non ? fit Lucas en levant les yeux au ciel.

– JAMAIS ! Je suis toujours prêt à me battre contre lui, jusqu'à ma mort, et encore, quand je serai incinérée prenez mes cendres et jetez-les dans ses yeux !

– Sauvage va. C'est un exemple à donner à Cédric ?

– Je suis un admirable exemple pour Cédric, merci bien !

Ce n'était pas toujours l'avis d'Amos, son grand frère, mais bon. Kathleen n'allait pas lancer le débat là-dessus. Et puis comme ils ne se voyaient que durant les vacances, elle n'était pas un exemple si présent que ça.

C'était vraiment pas de chance que Cédric n'entre à Poudlard que l'année prochaine, alors qu'elle en partait ! Elle lui aurait montré les passages secrets ! Les coins obscurs où on peut faire _"bouh !"_ aux tourtereaux qui viennent se planquer là pour se bécoter tranquillement ! Elle l'aurait présenté à ses amis ! Elle lui aurait montré comme entrer dans les salles communes des autres Maisons ! Comment assommer un elfe de maison ! Comment tricher en cours d'Astronomie !

La vie était mal faite.

– Ouais, c'est ça, on te croit, plaisant Cassie avant de changer de sujet. Qu'est-ce que vous avez demandé au Père Noël ?

– Toi et tes légendes Moldues, s'amusa Kathleen. Au père Noël, rien, mais j'ai demandé le nouveau Comète à mes parents. Et une chouette ! J'en ai marre d'utiliser celles de l'école ou le hibou de Lucas.

Lucas était le seul d'entre eux à avoir un oiseau, un hibou petit-duc nommé Titanic.

– Titanic te suffit plus ? se vexa le Serdaigle.

– Lucas, ton oiseau est très gentil mais il se fait vieux. Quand il livre une lettre j'ai peur qu'il fasse un arrêt cardiaque et meure dans mon assiette de petit-déjeuner !

– … Certes. Mais pour ma défense c'était le hibou de mon père avant que le Ministère ne se décide à utiliser des notes volantes ! Ce hibou a vu les plus sombres secrets de notre gouvernement, accorde-lui le respect qu'il mérite !

– Pourquoi le Ministère a remplacé les hiboux par des notes volantes ? interrogea Delmar avec curiosité.

– Parce que les piafs ça chie partout, le renseigna gravement Kathleen.

– C'est ça ! rigola Cassie. Je me souviens mon grand-père avait une chouette avec de sacrées problèmes d'incontinences et sans aucun sens de l'orientation, et je peux vous dire que ses subordonnés s'en prenaient plein la gueule, au propre comme au figuré !

– Ta famille a vraiment une malédiction avec les animaux, fit remarquer Kathleen.

C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que Lucas ne voulait jamais prêter Titanic à Cassie. Pas qu'il soit excessivement attachés à ce tas de plumes asthmatique mais bon, il n'allait pas tenter le sort non plus.

– Je suppose que toi, t'as pas demandé de chouette ? lui lança le Serdaigle.

– Nan, fit Cassie en étendant confortablement ses jambes. J'ai demandé un kit de xylomancie.

– C'est de la Divination, ça, non ? fit Delmar en plissant le nez.

Il avait magistralement raté sa BUSE de Divination mais Cassie y avait eut un Optimal. Le tarot, les cartes, les feuilles de thé et les boules de cristal, ça la passionnait, un peu comme Kathleen était passionnée d'Alchimie. Dommage que trouver un job basé sur la Divination soit quasiment impossible…

– C'est ça, admit Cassie. Un mélange de Divination et de Runes : on utilise des baguettes très fines chacune marquée d'une Rune différente, et la façon dont elles se disposent fait des prédictions à court terme. C'est la méthode de Divination la plus précise connue à ce jour !

– Tu pourras prédire les sujets d'examens ? s'intéressa Kathleen.

Delmar ouvrit de grands yeux :

– Eh, c'est un bon plan ça !

– On verra bien, répondit Cassie en haussant les épaules. Et puis sinon j'ai demandé un appareil photo !

– Tu vas te mettre à la photo ? fit Lucas d'un ton intrigué.

– Pourquoi pas ? L'été dernier j'ai piqué l'appareil de ma tante Lisa et j'ai trouvé ça pas mal, c'est juste dommage que les photos Moldues ne bougent pas…

– Ta tante Bertha va voir ça comme un signe ! se moqua Kathleen.

Comme Cassie n'avait pas encore de choix de carrière défini, sa famille essayait toujours de la pousser dans une direction ou une autre, de deviner ce qu'elle finirait par choisir. Son père était persuadé qu'elle finirait au Ministère comme lui, sa mère pensait qu'elle serait sans doute Historienne ou tout autre métier de recluse, et sa tante Bertha Jorkins pariait que sa nièce serait journaliste. Cassie esquissa un sourire carnassier :

– Bah, comme j'ai toujours pas décidé de ce que je voulais faire plus tard, je vais les laisser mariner dans leur jus. J'ai déjà placé plusieurs paris auprès de mon cousin Dean, donc peu importe ce que je chois de faire, je remporterai la mise !

– Espèce de Serpentard, fit Lucas d'un ton admiratif.

– J'espère bien oui !

– Tiens, est-ce que tu as tes cartes de tarot ? interrogea Kathleen. Fait marcher ta cartomancie et dis-moi si j'ai des chances d'avoir une chouette !

La petite Serpentard s'exécuta avec enthousiasme, battant les cartes puis divisant et recoupant la pile avec des gestes rendus fluides et rapides par l'habitude. Autant elle était capable de se mettre la fourchette dans l'œil en mangeant une omelette tellement elle était maladroite en temps normal, autant elle avait l'air d'une prestidigitatrice dès qu'on lui donnait un paquet de cartes. Finalement puis elle sélectionna cinq cartes qu'elle étala sur sa valise, avant de les retourner l'une après l'autre.

– La carte du Monde, fit-elle en reconnaissant la première carte. C'est bon signe, ça veut dire un succès, un bonheur, quelque chose qui va te plaire.

– Trop cool ! s'exclama Kathleen qui se voyait déjà propriétaire d'un oiseau.

– Attend c'est pas fini ! La deuxième carte, celle de l'action à entreprendre, c'est la Tempérance, donc il te faudra être patiente. La troisième carte indique s'il y a des obstacles à relever, et tu as la Roue de la Fortune à l'envers… Donc tu n'auras aucun contrôle sur les évènements.

– Ça veut dire qu'ils ne vont pas m'écouter si je leur dit que je veux une chouette des neiges ? grimaça la Poufsouffle.

– Une chouette des neiges, imita Delmar d'un ton prétentieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre…

Cassie les ignora tous les deux et continua :

– Ensuite, pour l'issue de cette action, tu a le Fou, et la carte est à l'envers. Aïe. Ça indique une erreur de jugement.

– Peut-être qu'ils me prendront un oiseau exotique au lieu d'un hibou ? réfléchit Kathleen.

– Et dernière carte, qui indique l'impact que cette prédiction aura sur toi, est… L'Ermite à l'envers. Bon ben j'aurais essayé, hein !

– C'est quoi l'Ermite à l'envers ? demanda Lucas.

– Ça veut dire qu'elle va n'en faire qu'à sa tête sans m'écouter, traduisit Cassie avec un sourire en coin en rangeant ses cartes.

– Rien de nouveau alors.

– Eh ! protesta la Poufsouffle. C'est même pas vrai, d'abord !

.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Jeudi 24 décembre 1987, résidence familiale des Jorkins, village de Verteloutre._

.

– T'es sûr que c'est pas une connerie ? fit Cassie d'un air dubitatif en regardant Delmar et Alexis escalader le toit enneigé de la maison tout en portant une luge entre eux.

Cassie et ses parents habitaient normalement à Nottingham, une ville Moldue (bien qu'ils vivent dans une rue où habitaient trois autres familles de sorciers et un couple de Cracmols), mais la maison de ses grands-parents paternels étaient à Verteloutre : un village majoritairement sorcier dans le Wiltshire, à quelques kilomètres à peine du splendide manoir des Malefoy. Quand elle était petite et qu'elle venait en vacances ici, Cassie allait souvent jusqu'aux grilles du manoir et essayait d'attirer un des paons qui erraient dans le parc. Elle avait dans la vague idée de le manger pour voir si ça avait un goût différent de celui du poulet.

Mais trêve de digression.

Seule la résidence familiale de ses grands-parents avait un salon et une salle à manger assez vaste pour accueillir tous les Jorkins (soit une vingtaine de personnes, puisque la fratrie Moldue de la mère de Cassie était invitée : sans compter les amis qui se joignaient à la fête). C'était une grande maison au toit pentu doté de trois cheminées, avec un vaste jardin. Les petits restaient sous la surveillance des elfes de maison : Grimwold, le fils de l'oncle Albert, n'avait que six mois : et Abigail et Clara, les filles de Lisa, n'avaient que cinq et neuf ans. Les plus grands s'étaient en revanche vite dispersés dans le jardin : il y avait Cassie, son cousin Alexis qui avait quinze ans, leur cousine Amara qui en avait seize, et Lisbeth qui était la meilleure amie d'Amara. Delmar s'était fondu dans leur groupe avec aisance, et c'était lui qui avait proposé de faire de la luge.

Sur le toit.

A dix heures du soir, dans le noir.

Brillante idée, qu'est-ce qui pourrait possiblement aller mal, hum ?

– Mais oui, tu vas voir, on gère ! lui lança Delmar sans se retourner.

– S'ils se cassent le cou on va tellement se faire engueuler, marmonna Amara.

Lisbeth hocha la tête d'un air convaincu et Cassie leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'était pas proche d'elles à Poudlard, et durant les vacances elle se souvenait toujours pourquoi : Amara et Lisbeth étaient trop trouillardes à son goût. Leur truc, c'était de bouquiner, bavarder, travailler… Les coups tordus et les plans foireux ne les attiraient pas plus que ça.

Bon, au moins on ne pouvait pas les accuser d'être conformistes. Lisbeth était une Serpentard Née-Moldue à tendance punk, et Amara était une Gryffondor fan de vêtements gothiques et aux yeux toujours soulignés de khôl : les deux filles avaient grandies ensemble (elles étaient voisines) et même leur Répartition ne les avait pas séparés.

Une porte de la maison s'ouvrit brusquement et la mère de Cassie, Tatiana Jorkins née Connor, passa la tête dans le jardin pour appeler :

– Les enfants ! On va ouvrir les cadeaux !

– On arrive ! cria Alexis sur le toit.

Tatiana sursauta, leva la tête, et rentra dans la maison avec un cri pour éviter la luge qui, supportant le poids de Delmar et Alexis, dévalait à présent le toit pour dégringoler droit vers elle. La luge s'écrasa dans un gros tas de neige, éjectant ses passagers qui roulèrent dans la poudreuse jusqu'à s'arrêter aux pieds de Cassie, qui haussa un sourcil absolument pas impressionné.

– Bravo, vous n'êtes pas morts.

– C'était brillant ! exulta Alexis.

– … On va dire que je n'ai rien vu, gronda Tatiana en se pinçant l'arrête du nez (avec Cassie, elle était habituée à bien pire). A l'intérieur, tout le monde !

Dans un joyeux capharnaüm, la petite bande rentra dans la maison, se débarrassant des manteaux, bottes et pulls dans l'entrée. Tilly, l'elfe de leurs grands-parents, poussa un gémissement catastrophé en voyant ce bordel, et se hâta de tout ramasser : les gamins l'observaient avec curiosité, aucun d'entre ne possédant d'elfe de maison, mais se détournèrent rapidement. Voir l'elfe clopiner pour collecter une montagne de fringues était toujours divertissant (quand elle était petite le jeu préféré de Cassie était de jeter de la terre partout dans la maison pour voir Tilly courir partout pour nettoyer), mais là, le sapin et les cadeaux les attendaient ! Toute la famille, tantes et époux des tantes et grands-parents et grand-oncle et nouvelle épouse de l'oncle, s'étaient tassés dans le salon, s'asseyant dans les canapés, sur les accoudoirs des fauteuils, ou même par terre, sur des coussins.

– C'est à la plus jeune de distribuer les cadeaux ! piaillait Abigail.

– Tu sais pas lire ! la tança sa sœur Clara. Et la plus jeune qui sait lire c'est moi !

Leur mère, Lisa la Moldue, leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers son mari, Freddie. Ce dernier soupira puis se tourna vers ses filles avec autorité :

– Ça suffit vous deux. Puisque vous le prenez comme ça, ça sera Alexis qui distribuera les paquets.

– Je suis pas sûre qu'Alexis sache lire, je peux le remplacer ? fit innocemment Cassie.

Alexis lui jeta un coussin à la figure, puis s'empressa de plonger la main dans le tas de cadeaux pour en extirper un paquet grand et assez mou.

– « Pour Stamford », lut-il. C'est pour ton, oncle Stam !

Le père de Cassie s'empressa d'attraper le paquet et d'en déchirer le papier avec l'entrain d'un gamin de six ans, révélant une grande bannière des Flèches d'Appleby, son équipe de Quidditch favorite, tandis qu'Alexis continuait la distribution :

– Tante Tatiana… Carla… Papi Cassien… Edmund… Papa… Moi… Tante Lisa… Freddie… Bertha… Amara… Dean… Maman… Lisbeth… Cassie…

Cassie lui arracha presque le paquet des mains et se mit à le déballer avec la même fébrilité que son père. En découvrant le kit de xylomancie tant espéré, elle poussa un cri de joie et se mit à sautiller sur place, tenant à bout de bras l'élégant coffret de bois ambré enjolivé de gravures.

– Le pouvoir est à mwahahahaha ! JE VAIS DEVINER LE FUTUR !

Les Moldus de la pièce lui lancèrent comme d'habitude un regard plus ou moins prudent (quatre-vingt pour cent de ce qui sortait de la bouche de Cassie était des conneries mais parfois il y avait un peu de vrai dans ses idées folles) tandis que les autres l'ignorèrent complètement. Delmar leva les yeux au ciel :

– Espèce de mégalo va.

– Même pas vrai !

– Ne mens pas, la taquina sa tante Bertha. Nous savons tous que vous autres Serpentard visez la conquête du monde !

Cassie fit la moue et déclara très sérieusement :

– Conquête du monde, ça fait vulgaire. Je préfère optimisation du monde !

– Bizarrement je trouve pas ça plus rassurant, fit mine de s'inquiéter Bertha.

– Delmar ! annonça Alexis.

L'hindou émit un couinement enthousiaste que tout le monde prétendit ne pas avoir entendu, et attrapa son paquet. A en juger par l'emballage doré orné de petits sapins, ça venait de chez Kathleen : sa mère achetait toujours des tonnes de ce papier-cadeau.

– Une veste en cuir de dragon ! s'exclama Delmar au septième ciel. Noire et rouge, à boutons et fermeture dorée. La classe absolue !

– Avec la fermeture sur le côté et le col comme ça, on dirait presque une veste d'Auror, fit remarquer Amara.

– A mon avis c'est fait exprès, Delmar veut faire Auror s'il ne réussit pas à faire du Quidditch professionnellement, l'informa Cassie.

Du coup Amara tourna un regard ahuri sur l'hindou :

– Chasseur de mages noirs, c'est ton _second choix_ ?

– Bah oui, moi je préfère chasser les Souaffles, fit Delmar d'un ton d'évidence.

– C'est sûr que c'est moins dangereux, railla Cassie.

– C'est surtout plus fun ! Mais McGonagall m'a seriné en long, en large et en travers qu'avec mes excellentes notes en Sortilèges, Défense et Métamorphose, je pouvais sans problème tenter le concours : c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai gardé les matières qu'il faut après les BUSES, au lieu de tout laisser tomber pour m'entraîner au Quidditch vingt-trois heures sur vingt-quatre.

– Vingt-trois heures sur vingt-quatre ? répéta Alexis en suspendant sa distribution de cadeaux.

– Je réserve une heure pour les distributions d'autographes à mon fan-club.

– T'es con, rigola Cassie.

– Je te jure que j'en ai un !

– Je sais mais tu les évites comme la peste !

– Uniquement quand elles essaient de me lécher le visage après une victoire !

– Ça s'appelle un bisou, débile.

– Ah non, une fois il y en a une qui m'a léché l'oreille. Bah je t'assure, ça surprend !

Cassie se mit à ricaner en imaginant la scène, tandis que son ami Gryffondor enfilait sa veste en dragon pour admirer son reflet dans la fenêtre la plus proche. Euphémia, la nouvelle épouse du grand-oncle Edmund de Cassie et ex-Auror retraitée, posa sur lui un regard curieux :

– C'est dur, le concours d'Auror. Et si tu échoue ?

– Bah, au pire, si je le rate, je ferai Briseur de Sorts. M'enfin, je ne préfèrerai pas : c'est aussi ce que Bill Weasley veut faire et ça me fendrait le cœur d'être meilleur que lui dans sa profession pour le restant de mes jours, le reléguant éternellement à la seconde place…

– Ça va les chevilles ? railla Cassie.

– Delmar, un autre paquet ! annonça Alexis. Et Cassie, aussi !

Tous deux étaient rectangulaires et assez lourds, sans doute des livres, emballés par le même papier élégant violet sombre et bleu clair. Un ami commun, intello, et riche : ça devait être Lucas. Effectivement, Delmar reçut un bouquin sur les magies hindouistes : et Cassie, un recueil de légendes gobelines avec les histoires en version originales et leurs traductions.

– Oh, et Cassie, t'as un autre cadeau ! lança Alexis en lui passant une boîte carrée.

Cassie se dépêcha de le déballer, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre :

– Un appareil photo ! Yeah !

– Vraiment ? s'intéressa son grand-père Cassien. Tu fais de la photographie ?

– Ça fait pencher la balance en faveur de mon pari, murmura tante Bertha qui avait mise trois Gallions sur le fait que Cassie finirai journaliste comme elle.

La petite Serpentard leva sur eux un regard innocent :

– Oh, je débute seulement. Et puis c'est un loisir qui ne consomme pas trop de temps, donc ça m'arrangera quand je ferai des études de droit et de finances !

Il y eut un silence puis son grand-père Cassien brandit le poing en l'air, exultant :

– AH AH ! Vous me devez tous dix-huit Gallions !

– Elle n'a pas encore fini Poudlard ! se récria Stamford au milieu d'un concert de protestation. Tu triches, Papa !

– Quelles études de droits, il n'y a pas de pari sur les études de droit ! râlait le grand-oncle Edmund.

– Et c'est pas exclu qu'elle change d'avis avant d'obtenir ses ASPICS ! plaida la tante Bertha.

Cassie se cala plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, ses cadeaux sur les genoux, et esquissa uns sourire satisfait de chat qui a mangé le canari :

– J'adore mettre de l'animation dans les soirées familiales…

– Je le constate, rigola Delmar. Eh, Kathleen m'a envoyé une carte avec ma veste, jettes-y un œil, ça va te plaire…

Cassie lut la brève lettre de leur amie Poufsouffle, et se mit à rigoler :

– Oh, je savais bien qu'il y allait avoir un problème avec cette histoire de chouette. Les cartes ne mentent jamais !

Lisbeth, qui feuilletait un livre qu'elle venait de recevoir, leva sur sa camarade Serpentard un regard curieux :

– Tu as tiré les cartes pour Kathleen ?

– Ouais, pour savoir ses parents allaient lui acheter une chouette pour Noël.

– Et alors ?

Delmar et Cassie se regardèrent, puis s'écroulèrent de rire :

– Ils lui ont offert un furet !

.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _31 décembre 1987, Hall du Ministère de la Magie, Londres._

.

– J'adore la robe de Mrs Malefoy, tu penses que je peux la lui voler ? fit pensivement Kathleen en observant la belle robe longue de Narcissa. Je pourrais l'assommer dans les toilettes par exemple.

Lucas, qui buvait un verre de punch, s'étouffa avec et se mit à tousser. Narquoise, la Poufsouffle lui lança un _Anapneo_ , et commenta :

– Heureusement que j'étais pas en face de toi, espèce de sous-doué de la vie.

– Pourquoi est-ce que je traîne avec toi, marmonna le Serdaigle en épongeant le liquide renversé d'un rapide sortilège.

– Tu as besoin d'accuser quelqu'un quand tu déclenche des catastrophes.

– _Tu_ es la raison pour laquelle je déclenche des catastrophes !

– T'as pas besoin de beaucoup d'encouragements, cela dit…

Lucas grogna et se servit un second verre de punch. Kathleen gloussa, puis se détourna et parcourut la foule du regard à la recherche d'une distraction. Alors que tous les ans Lucas traînait près du bar jusqu'à ce que son père vienne l'embarquer pour discuter avec tel ou tel confrère du Magenmagot, Kathleen préférait papillonner à travers la salle en quête de d'amusement.

– Elias ! s'exclama-t-elle en reconnaissant un visage familier. Hey, Elias !

Elias MacFusty, un grand jeune homme à la peau hâlée et aux cheveux noirs très courts, chercha du regard la source d'appel. Il avait des yeux remarquables, uniques à sa famille, d'un bleu tirant vers le violet : très vite, il repéra Kathleen et Lucas, et se dirigea vers eux. Vêtu d'une élégante robe de soirée d'un violet presque noir et ornée de fins motifs de dragons, il était presque méconnaissable. A Poudlard, il était toujours vaguement débraillé, ses vêtements roussis ou déchirés raccommodés à la va-vite d'un sortilège souvent bancal, et était perpétuellement suivi d'une vague odeur de roussi à cause de ses expériences sur la magie du feu.

– C'est presque bizarre de te voir avec des sourcils entiers, lui lança joyeusement Kathleen en guise de bienvenue.

– Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, ils ont cramé il y a trois jours et j'ai du avoir recours à un Sort de Pilosité pour les retrouver, soupira Elias.

Le clan MacFusty s'occupait des Noirs des Hébrides, une race de dragon spécifique à l'archipel des Hébrides en Ecosse. Gérer, soigner, nourrir, protéger et combattre des dragons n'était pas une mince affaire, et il n'était pas rare de voir les représentants du clan McFusty arborer quelques brûlures même aux galas les plus raffinés. Elias n'était pas l'héritier direct du clan, ce rôle revenant à sa cousine Ariane, mais il y avait quand même un rôle important : du coup, il se prenait constamment des retours de flammes (au propre comme au figuré) et l'année précédente il était venu au gala avec les cheveux pratiquement rasés suite à un éternuement de dragon qui lui avait incendié le scalp.

– Ah, elle est bonne celle-là, gloussa Kathleen. Ne me dis pas que c'était Noirebraise à nouveau !

– Non, il s'est habitué lui. C'était une jeune, elle est née il y a un mois à peine. Du coup c'est à moi qu'est revenu l'honneur de la nommer !

– Parce qu'elle t'a cramé le visage ? sourcilla Lucas.

– Euh, oui. C'est une coutume de dragonniers.

– Vous avez quand même des coutumes bizarres…

– On s'en fiche, trépigna Kathleen. Tu l'as appelée comment ?

– Diva. Elle fait de ces caprices, c'est dingue ! On dirait un gosse de trois ans mal élevé. Elle souffle, elle crache, elle tape du pied… Je vous jure, elle tape du pied ! Et bon, pour le moment elle pèse à peu près autant qu'un teckel, mais quand elle fera douze tonnes ça va être coton à gérer !

Elias avait été un Serpentard, âgé de deux ans de plus que la promotion de Kathleen, mais il avait été très proche de leur groupe car comme eux, ses meilleurs amis étaient dans d'autres Maisons. Barthélemy Greenwood par exemple, un Serdaigle, était devenu dragonnier avec lui : et sa petite-amie Joanna Fenwick était une ancienne Poufsouffle qui travaillait désormais au Département de Régulation des Créatures Magiques.

– J'ai presque mauvaise conscience de la laisser toute seule ce soir, continuait Elias. Mais bon, ça fait du bien, aussi, de faire une pause… Pas de flammes… Pas de rugissements… Pas de suie qui colle partout… Pas de fumée qui pique la gorge…

– Effectivement, tu ne sens plus le cramé, fit innocemment remarquer Lucas.

– Ne rigole pas, j'ai un mal fou à me débarrasser de cette odeur ! gémit Elias. Bon, assez parlé de dragons. Et vous, comment ça va à Poudlard ? Comment vont Delmar et Cassie ?

Ils échangèrent des nouvelles de leurs amis et connaissances, certains étant à Poudlard et d'autres ayant fini leur scolarité. Elias rit longuement quand Kathleen et Lucas lui racontèrent la récente alliance des trois autres Maisons contre Serdaigle, et il gloussait encore sporadiquement quand Gabriel Fenwick apparu comme par magie à leurs côtés :

– Ah, enfin des gens convenables !

Gabriel, un beau jeune homme à la peau mate et aux yeux brun chocolat, était un ancien Gryffondor, d'un an plus jeune qu'Elias : ils se connaissaient surtout parce que Gabriel et Kathleen étaient très brièvement sortis ensemble durant la quatrième année de cette dernière. Ça n'avait pas marché, essentiellement parce que sortir avec Kathleen voulait pratiquement dire sortir avec aussi ses trois amis, vu comment ils étaient constamment greffés les uns aux autres. Gabriel et eux étaient cependant restés en très bon termes, et ils avaient gardé contact après que le Gryffondor ait fini Poudlard et ait commencé à assister sa mère, lady Fenwick, dans la gestion du haras familial.

– Salut Gabriel ! sourit Kathleen. Tu sature déjà ?

– Tu n'as même pas idée, geignit le jeune homme. Oh, mon cher monsieur Fenwick, comment vont les affaires, j'ai entendu parler des pronostics pour la prochaine course d'Abraxans : oh mon cher monsieur Fenwick, votre mère est ravissante : oh mon cher monsieur Fnewick, je vous présente ma fille, n'est-elle pas charmante ? Tas de requins.

– Le drame d'être riche et Sang-Pur, fit gravement Kathleen.

Elle, elle n'avait pas trop de souci à se faire. Non seulement elle était la cadette, et l'héritier officiel était Cédric, mais en plus sa famille n'était pas aristocrate, n'avait qu'une fortune de taille moyenne, et un lignage qui ne remontait pas aussi loin que celui des Fenwick ou des Ogden.

– Je t'ai vu parler avec Dudu tout à l'heure, lança Lucas à Gabriel. Pas trop humiliant ?

Oui, parce qu'en plus Dumbledore était invité à la soirée.

– Oh si, soupira l'ancien Gryffondor. Il me parle toujours comme si j'étais un première année, c'est limite s'il ne m'a pas proposé un bonbon au citron. J'imaginais pas qu'il serait là…

Lucas secoua la tête :

– Fudge lui mange dans la main, évidemment qu'il allait lui envoyer une invitation.

– C'est pour ça que Lucas et moi on se cache ici, fit Kathleen sur le ton de la conspiration. En plus Dudu a toutes les raisons de nous soupçonner d'avoir orchestré la dernière magouille de Poudlard.

A ce rappel, Elias se remit à glousser, et donna un coup de coude à la Poufsouffle :

– Arrête, faut que j'essaie d'avoir l'air digne et sérieux qui convient à mon rang.

– Quel rang ? Tu nettoie de la bouse de dragon.

– … C'est un job à très hautes responsabilité ! Et tu remarqueras que ça ne m'empêche pas de sentir bon.

– Ce qui est un fait exceptionnel.

– Ah ah, très drôle, je suis mort de rire. Je sens le mâle, le vrai !

– Et le cramé, n'oublie pas le cramé…

Lucas soupira, puis se tourna vers Gabriel (qui observait l'échange d'un œil amusé) et lui offrit un verre de punch :

– Tiens, la soirée est loin d'être finie.

– Merci, fit le Gryffondor sans cesser d'observer Kathleen et Elias se chamailler. Quoi de neuf à Poudlard ?

– Oh, pas grand-chose. Gryffondor est donné favori pour la Coupe de Quidditch, on a assisté au début du mois à la plus grande retenue collective qu'ai connu l'école, et Delmar a été attaqué par des oies sauvages en cours de Métamorphose.

– C'était de la faute de Cassie ?

– Même pas, de Kathleen.

Du coup les deux garçons reportèrent leurs regards sur la Poufsouffle, qui riait tandis qu'Elias racontait avec forces gestes la difficulté de se jeter des sorts de Désodorisation jusqu'à éliminer l'odeur de bouse de dragon, jusqu'au moment où un de ses mouvements un peu trop ample lui fit se renverser dessus la moitié de son verre. Kathleen riait tellement qu'elle du se raccrocher à la table la plus proche pour ne pas tomber.

– Ces deux-là, toujours à se tirer les couettes, s'amusa Gabriel. Tu pense qu'ils flirtent ? Kathleen a toujours eu une technique de séduction assez agressive.

Lucas retint un gloussement, puis secoua la tête :

– Je vois mal Kathleen sortir avec quelqu'un. Euuuh, sans t'offenser.

Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel :

– Difficile de sortir avec quelqu'un quand tu as trois andouilles qui s'invitent à tous vos rendez-vous. Une personne je peux gérer, mais quatre, c'était un peu au-dessus de mes moyens.

– On était très discret !

– … Cassie nous précédait en jetant des pétales de rose en l'air, Lucas.

– Certes.

– Et Delmar me suivait jusque dans la salle de bain pour me donner des conseils sur les cadeaux, la bouffe ou même la façon d'assortir mes chaussettes.

– Admettons.

– Et tu interceptais les mots qu'on se passait pour corriger les fautes d'orthographe.

–D'accord, d'accord ! On était un peu obsédés, voilà, tu étais le premier copain de Kathleen ! Et elle était d'accord ! Et puis elle a fait pareil quand Delmar a eut une copine. Et ça n'a pas dérangé Lysandra !

Gabriel haussa un sourcil et Lucas maugréa que oui, bon, peut-être ça avait pu être gênant sur le long terme. Delmar et Lysandra Scamander avaient rompu au bout de trois mois (à peu près au moment où la jeune fille avait découvert que, surprise ! Elle était en fait lesbienne) : et à ce moment-là, Lysandra avait déjà fermement appris à Kathleen et Cassie et Lucas à se tenir à distance de son couple, à grand renfort de maléfice s'il le fallait.

– Bref, finit par dire Gabriel.

– Bref, fit Lucas en écho.

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur Elias et Kathleen, qui parlaient à présent du sang de dragon et de ses propriétés : Elias avait nettoyé sa robe aspergée de champagne, mais il gesticulait toujours avec son verre à la main. Réalisant soudain qu'ils étaient observés, ils se tournèrent vers Gabriel et Lucas, et Kathleen fronça les sourcils :

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Rien, on discutait juste, fit innocemment Gabriel.

La Poufsouffle eut l'air encore plus soupçonneuse :

– De quoi ?

– De polygamie, répondit Lucas d'un air complètement sérieux.

Gabriel s'étouffa et Lucas du lui taper dans le dos, tandis que Kathleen clignait des yeux avec surprise, prise au dépourvue. Elias haussa un sourcil :

– Vaste sujet. De nombreuses ouvertures sont possibles.

Gabriel s'étrangla de plus belle et Lucas dut étouffer un rire. Kathleen, elle, hocha gravement la tête, une étincelle amusée dansant dans son regard :

– Mais la polyvalence est la clef du succès, après tout. N'est-ce pas ?

– Je lève mon verre à ces paroles de grande sagesse, approuva Elias.

Il leva son verre, le porta à ses lèvres, puis réalisa qu'il était vide et s'immobilisa d'un air si surpris que Lucas et Kathleen ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Gabriel finit par reprendre sa respiration, et ouvrait la bouche pour changer de sujet quand il s'immobilisa :

– Oh oh. Je crois que j'ai vu Chelsea.

– Où ? s'intéressa Kathleen en se retournant pour scruter la foule.

– Pas loin. Donc ce fut un plaisir de vous voir, mais à présent il faut que j'aille me cacher sous une table. A plus !

Et Gabriel décampa comme s'il avait un Cerbère aux trousses. Elias secoua la tête avec amusement :

– Chelsea n'est pas si effrayante que ça, quand même…

– Dis ça à Gabriel, rétorqua Lucas. Un jour elle lui a demandé de sortir avec lui et il l'a envoyée balader devant ses amis en imaginant que ça lui donnait l'air cool, et depuis, elle veut sa peau. Règle numéro trois de la vie à Poudlard : ne jamais humilier une Serpentard.

– Ne jamais humilier personne, c'est une règle de savoir-vivre essentiel en société, rectifia Kathleen. Mais surtout pas un Serpentard, parce qu'ils vont te retrouver et se curer les dents avec tes os.

– … Charmant, lâcha Elias en haussant un sourcil. Mais sois assuré que tous les Serpentard ne seraient pas aussi barbares.

– Ah oui ?

– Absolument. Moi par exemple, je ferais dans l'originalité et je ferais dévorer l'offenseur par un dragon.

– Bien pensé, admira Kathleen. Tu peux même faire passer ça pour un accident !

– Vous avez la technique de drague la plus étrange que j'ai jamais vue, vous le savez ça ? s'enquit Lucas en se resservant en punch.

C'est le moment que choisit Chelsea Fawley pour émerger de la foule les rejoindre d'un pas léger, sa longue robe bleu roi rehaussée de vert pâle mettant en valeur sa taille fine et sa démarche gracieuse. Chelsea était la plus belle des invitées, aucun doute là-dessus. Avec ses longs cheveux dorés, ses yeux vert sombre, sa silhouette de danseuse, ses traits fins, elle était superbe. C'était la cousine de Kathleen (leurs mères étaient sœurs), mais les deux filles ne s'entendaient guère depuis que Chelsea avait été promise en mariage à Constantin Rosier, le grand frère de Justinien.

– Chelsea, maugréa Kathleen. Où est ton boulet personnel ?

– Si tu parles de mon fiancé, il discute avec ton frère, fit Chelsea d'un ton hautain.

– Relax Kath, fit Lucas en lui tapotant l'épaule. Avec un peu de chance Rosier s'étranglera avec son champagne.

– Ou bien il tombera dans la fontaine et se noiera, suggéra Elias qui n'aimait pas non plus Constantin.

Qui aimait Constantin Rosier, d'ailleurs ? Il était comme son frère Justinien, en plus grand, plus large, et plus con. Et en plus, alors que Justinien avait l'amabilité de la boucler en ce qui concernait la pureté du sang et autres sujets chatouilleux, Constantin avait passé un certain temps à bramer que son oncle avait rendu un service à la communauté en trucidant des Moldus avant de se faire descendre par un Auror, ce qui avait le chic pour refroidir l'ambiance dans les soirées.

Enfin bref. La Poufsouffle blonde poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, puis réfléchit :

– Si quelqu'un était couverts de coupures faites par des feuilles de papiers et qu'on le jetait dans un chaudron de jus de citron, il mettrait combien de temps à mourir ?

Lucas s'illumina :

– Non, attends j'ai une meilleure idée. Et si on le roulait dans du sel d'abord ?

– La Margarita de la Douleur.

– Muderita.

– Il faut qu'on dépose un brevet !

Chelsea les regarda l'un après l'autre puis déclara dignement :

– Vous êtes tarés.

Et sur ces mots, elle s'en alla à grands pas, tandis que Kathleen et Lucas se regardaient toujours d'un air ravi et qu'Elias s'étranglait discrètement de rire derrière son verre. C'était dans ses moments-là qu'on comprenait pourquoi leurs familles respectives avaient sagement décidé que les marier serai une invitation au désastre…

– Ah vous m'avez manqué, finit par dire Elias avec émotion en remplissant à nouveau sa coupe de champagne. Les réunions de péteux sophistiqués ne sont pas les mêmes sans vous !

– Attend, il n'est même pas minuit, fit Lucas en consultant sa montre à gousset. C'est après minuit que le vrai fun commence !

– Oui, approuva Kathleen. Quand les gens sont bien alcoolisés et que le manque de sommeil commence à affecter leurs capacités de réflexions. L'année dernière Chelsea avait renversé un saladier de punch sur la tête de son frère !

– Clément avait quand même insinué que Rosier baisait avec des chèvres…

– Ah bon ? sourit Kathleen. Je m'en souvenais pas. Ah, ce brave Clément. Il est pas là cette année ?

Lucas secoua la tête :

– Non, il est en France pour affaires.

Kathleen haussa les épaules : Lucas était sans doute mieux informé qu'elle. Les Ogden étaient au courant de tout, et sans être aussi prestigieux ou influents que les Malefoy, ils étaient leurs égaux en termes de richesse, de ressources et de connaissances.

La famille Ogden était cependant réduite en ce moment. Tibérius Ogden état fils unique, comme son père avant lui, et n'avait donc pas de frère ou d'oncle ou de famille proche pour l'entourer. Il y avait bien eut sa femme, Rosaline, mais celle-ci était morte quand Lucas était en troisième année à Poudlard. Tibérius était âgé, il avait presque la cinquantaine, et aucune volonté de se remarier et donc de donner une petite sœur ou un petit frère à Lucas. Le jeune Serdaigle aux cheveux blond était donc le dernier maillon de la ligné, leur dernier espoir, le seul soutien et la seule famille de son cher père.

Bonjour la pression.

Bon, au moins ça voulait dire qu'il était toujours au courant de tout. Y compris des pérégrinations de Clément, le grand frère de Chelsea. Clément avait beau avoir quitté Poudlard depuis bientôt cinq ans, il avait marqué les mémoires comme étant l'un des Serdaigle les plus charmeurs et charismatique de leur génération. Toutes les filles craquaient devant lui.

D'ailleurs…

– En parlant de Clément, fit soudain Lucas. C'était pas lui que t'avais invité à sortir pour la St Valentin ?

– Tu as fait ça ? s'intéressa Elias. Je savais pas !

– Euh, hésita Kathleen. Peut-être ? Tu penses ? Tu veux un autre verre de punch ?

– C'était la septième année de Clément et notre troisième année à nous, se rappela Lucas. Tu m'as dit que c'était ta première et dernière occasion…

– Ah ah… Hum… Si tu le dis…

– Allez, raconte ! fit Elias avec avidité.

– Avoue, Kath ! s'amusa Lucas.

– Bon, ça va, ça va ! céda finalement la Poufsouffle. Je l'ai taclé dans un couloir et après qu'il se sois cassé la gueule je me suis assise sur son ventre et je lui ait dit _"il faut que tu vienne avec moi à Pré-au-Lard pour te faire de bons souvenirs de ma personne avant que ma Maison n'écrabouille la tienne au Quidditch"_. Ça vous va ?

Ça devait être le cas, parce que les deux garçons hennissaient de rire à s'en casser les côtes : Elias s'était d'ailleurs renversé dessus son verre de champagne. _Encore_. Kathleen plissa les yeux et s'apprêtait à leur jeter un sort en représailles quand l'organisateur du gala monta sur l'estrade et annonça d'une voix surexcitée :

– Messieurs, mesdames… Il est de mon devoir de vous annoncer que la nouvelle année approche à grands pas ! Le premier janvier de l'année 1988 n'est qu'à quelques secondes… Aussi, je vous propose de vous rassembler afin d'entamer le décompte !

Les gens se mirent à se regrouper en bavardant avec animation, et l'organisateur fit apparaitra un sablier lumineux surmonté de chiffres pour marquer le décompte.

– Zut, je suis censé être avec mon père pour la fin du décompte, s'inquiéta Lucas avant de prendre un nouveau verre de punch et de se mettre en quête de Tibérius.

– Et moi aussi, fit Kathleen en cherchant du regard les Diggory.

Elias parcourut lui aussi la foule du regard, et lui indiqua une direction à l'instant où le compte à rebours atteignait les dix secondes et ù les chiffres de lumière de mettaient à crépiter comme des feux d'artifices :

– Ils sont là, j'ai vu ta belle-sœur.

– DIX SECONDES !

– Merci, tu me sauve la vie ! s'exclama Kathleen en détalant. Et bonne année d'avance !

– Toi aussi !

– NEUF !

Elle repéra de loin les cheveux blancs et la robe noire et or de son père, Helmet Diggory. Sa mère était avec lui, resplendissante dans une belle robe argentée et violette qui mettait en valeur ses cheveux blonds et son teint clair : Florence Diggory née Lockhart n'avait pas beaucoup de qualités, mais on ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était belle. C'était une particularité de la famille Lockhart : ils étaient tous beau, blonds, et l'air plus jeunes qu'ils ne l'étaient réellement. A trente-huit ans, Florence en semblait dix de moins.

– HUIT ! SEPT !

– Moins vite, moins vite ! marmonna Kathleen en jouant des coudes pour se frayer un chemin.

– SIX !

Amos et son épouse Grace rejoignirent Helmet et Florence comme par magie, et Eloyce apparut elle aussi, finissant de se frayer un chemin pour les rejoindre. Kathleen rattrapa sa sœur juste avant d'atteindre le reste de leur famille, et elles échangèrent un regard complice.

– Presque en retard, petite sœur ! chantonna Eloyce.

– CINQ !

– Une Diggory n'est jamais en retard, ni en avance : elle arrive précisément quand elle le désire, fit dignement Kathleen.

Eloyce lui jeta un regard éberlué et Kathleen remercia mentalement Delmar pour ses bouquins de Tolkien. Rien que pour briller en société en ressortant des citations, ça valait le coup de les lires !

– QUATRE !

– Approchez-vous, approchez-vous ! lança Florence en guidant Kathleen et Eloyce plus près d'elle. Il faut qu'on soit groupés pour la photo !

– Toi et les photos, marmonna Kathleen.

Effectivement, plusieurs journalistes de la Gazette furetaient au milieu des invités, attendant le moment idéal pour prendre des clichés.

– TROIS… ! DEUX… ! UN…

Serrée entre Amos et Helmet, Kathleen leva les yeux au ciel, et parcourut la foule à la recherche du plus proche photographe afin de lui tirer la langue…

– _ZÉRO_ !

Une pluie de confettis et de feux d'artifices sans chaleurs explosèrent à travers la salle : Kathleen vit Lucius Malefoy retirer dignement de ses cheveux quelques paillettes rouges et magenta qui y étaient tombés, elle entraperçut Lucas aux côtés de son père qui toastait à la nouvelle année avec Cornélius Fudge en personne, elle vit Elias lever son verre dans sa direction en lui faisant un clin d'œil : puis elle fut emportée dans une étreinte d'ours familière, et éclata de rire en étreignant son frère Amos :

– Bonne année frangin !

– Bonne année gamine, plaisanta Amos. Comme résolution, j'espère que tu seras sage à Poudlard !

– Oh ne lui demande pas l'impossible ! rit son épouse Grace. Bonne année Kathleen, et profite de la vie !

– Mais si tu ne fais pas exploser l'école, c'est bien quand même, lui glissa son père Helmet avant de l'embrasser.

Kathleen leva les yeux au ciel. Si peu de confiance envers elle, leur propre sœur ! C'était blessant ! Offensant, même ! Certes, elle était peut-être responsables que quelques retenues par ci… Quelques bagarres par là… Quelques incidents mineurs… Mais elle était une personne neuve, cette année. Une adulte, responsable et réfléchi, oui monsieur.

Et sa nouvelle résolution était… De rendre cette année scolaire mémorable !

.

* * *

.

A suivre ! Elle est pas mal la résolution de Kath, hein ? x)

Je posterai le chapitre prochain pendant mes vacances de ski si je peux, sinon... A dans trois semaines !


	5. Janvier

Yo ! Me revoilà, postant ce chapitre depuis le chalet où je fais du ski, mwahahahaha. Oui j'adore le ski. Pour moi ce sont les vrais vacances de l'année. L'été je glande comme une serpillière morte, mais en février, je dévale les pistes comme une hermine beurrée lancée sur une patinoire ! Bref, j'adore le ski. Cette année j'ai même commencé le snowboard ! Bon, je débute, donc je suis mauvaise x) Rien de surprenant. Mais le ski, aaaah, le ski !

Enfin bref. Voici ce que vous attendez tous, le chapitre...

.

Mais avant ça... Voici les **réponses aux reviews** !

Ah ah, merci **EllieFowl** ! Ca me fait plaisir que tu ais autant ris x) Cette fic est un pur délire, parfaite pour se détendre. Et puis t'as pas finit d'en voir avec ces quatre tarés pas comme les autres xD J'ai tout le reste de leur année à écrire ! Allez, bonne chance pour tes bilans de machins-trucs hydrauliques, ça a l'air de contenir des maths et je suis allergique aux maths !

Hello **Mayoune** ! Le titre "Polydipsie" est une référence au titre farfelu d'une fic de Eve et Z'oda qui s'appelle "Amphisiologie" et qui est juste tordante. Je cherchais un titre sans queue ni tête mais avec un mot qui existe, et j'aimais bien la sonorité de polydipsie alors... Voilà. Et oui, tu n'étais pas loin pour les liens de parenté ! Et oui aussi, leur petite bande va vivre la guerre en tant qu'adultes. J'hésite à écrire un épilogue dessus...

Salut, **Guest** -qui-n'a-pas-laissé-de-pseudo ! Alors, tu craques pour Lucas ? Je comprends xD Il est hilarant ce mec. Je l'adore. M'enfin, je les adore tous x) Par contre je doutes que tu ais tes chances avec lui, Lucas est au plus haut degré d'asexualité et d'aromantisme. Genre, les relations amoureuses, ça l'intéresse pas du tout x)

Hello, **Automne** ! Les Feuilles d'Automne... Ton pseudo complet est nettement plus classe x) Mais bref ! CE COMMENTAIRE GIGANTESQUE AH JE T'AIME. Ca me fait plaisir, tu peux pas imaginer ! Ah, fan de Cassie et de Carrie ? Elles sont pourtant super-différentes ! Mais Carrie a traversée une métamorphose de "fille-bouboule-timide-et-paria" à "super-badass-de-l'absolue-avec-des-techniques-magiques-cools" alors je comprends. Tout le monde aime Carrie. Mais revenons aux persos de Polydipsie ! Ouais leurs ASPICS vont pas se passer tous seul x) Mais quand même, faut bien qu'ils se détendent. En tripotant les fesses d'Elijah. En faisant chialer les premières années. En essayant de sauter Candela. MAIS BREF. Ils assistent au cours quand même ! Même si, tu as pu le constater, souvent ils pioncent ou bavardent x) Comme en Histoire x) Et sinon, oui, Cassie a un certain talent pour la Divination. Et le nom de la chouette de Lucas n'est pas un bon présage... Ah, ta review me fait trop marrer, surtout ta réaction à l'introduction d'Elias. Première phrase, pouf, tu l'aime direct ! D'un autre côté, il fait mumuse avec des dragons. Et GABRIEL. Ah ah. L'ex de Kath. Rien que pour ça, respect. Enfin bref, le petit quatuor fréquente vraiment que des tarés x)

.

Allez, voilà le chapitre ! Le mois de janvier x) J'essaierai de poster février d'ici deux semaines ! Et je vous laisse profiter de votre lecture avec un chapitre bien taré, comme on les aime x) La petite bande rentre à Poudlard après les vacances, et la folie reprend !

.

* * *

.

 **Janvier**

.

.

 _Mardi 5 janvier 1988, quai9 ¾, King's Cross._

.

– N'oublie pas d'écrire, Lucas, lui demanda son père avec un petit sourire. J'aimerai avoir de tes nouvelles un peu plus souvent.

– J'ai beaucoup de boulot, essaya de biaiser le Serdaigle.

– Et suffisamment de temps pour faire les quatre-cents coups avec tes amis ? fit son père en haussant un sourcil railleur.

Lucas pesta mentalement. Tibérius était un ami de Dumbledore et du coup, ils avaient passés toute la soirée du gala de Nouvel An à s'échanger des potins comme des collégiennes, et bien sûr le sujet des frasques de Lucas et de ses amis était venu sur le tapis ! Bon, Dudu n'avait rien d'incriminant contre Lucas (sinon il savait qu'il aurait sans doute été collé jusqu'à la prochaine décennie), mais voilà, ça cassait son image d'élève modèle.

– Bon, je vais essayer, concéda le blond.

– Tant que tu écris, ça me va, déclara Tibérius en posant la main sur l'épaule de son fils. Avant, tu écrivais une fois ou deux par semaine. Ça me manque de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles aussi fréquemment…

Avant, c'était avant la mort de Rosaline, la mère de Lucas. Et cette discussion, ils l'avaient à chaque fois que le jeune homme prenait le train pour Poudlard, ou presque. Mais le Serdaigle blond se contenta de hocher la tête, de promettre de faire des efforts, et de dire au revoir à son père, sans énoncer ce qu'ils savaient tous les deux : la mort de Rosaline avait fracturé leur famille, et le fossé entre eux s'était tellement creusé que le combler semblait impossible, à présent.

Lucas et Tibérius étaient devenus des étrangers mal-à-l'aise en présence l'un de l'autre. La seule chose qui les liait vraiment c'était l'avenir de la lignée Ogden. La véritable famille de Lucas, à présent… C'était Kathleen, Cassie, et Delmar.

– Mes amis sont là, je vais les rejoindre, fit Lucas pour abréger les adieux. Au revoir, papa.

Il serra brièvement son père dans ses bras, et s'éloigna avec un étrange sentiment de résignation, de soulagement et d'agacement. Quand Poudlard serait finie et qu'il devrait jouer le rôle d'assistant de son père afin d'être formé à lui succéder, il ne savait pas comment il allait tenir… La tentation d'exploser et de crier à Tibérius d'arrêter de vivre dans le passé était déjà forte, alors qu'ils ne se voyaient que quelques semaines par an !

Quelqu'un l'interpella et Lucas se retourna, avant de se détendre en voyant Delmar et Cassie lui faire signe à quelques mètres, encadrés par Stamford et Tatiana Jorkins. Le Serdaigle le rejoignit, traînant derrière lui sa lourde valise, et faillit tomber à la renverse quand Cassie lui sauta au cou :

– LUCAAAAS ! Alors, comment c'était la réunion des culs-pincés ?

– Cassie ! se scandalisa sa mère.

– Ce n'est rien, rigola Lucas en détachant Cassie de ses épaules. Bonjour, Mr et Mrs Jorkins, comment allez-vous ?

– Très bien, jeune home, je vous remercie… Cassie, tu devrais prendre un peu exemple sur ton ami Lucas.

– Alors ça, je demande à voir, marmonna Delmar en échangeant un coup d'œil amusé avec Lucas avant de hausser la voix. Tu as croisé Kathleen ?

– Non, pas encore. On va la chercher ?

Cassie se hâta de faire ses adieux à ses parents, et le trio se mit en route, arpentant le quai à la recherche de leur amie manquante.

En janvier, le quai 9 ¾ était nettement moins bondé qu'en septembre, mais il y avait quand même foule. Nombre de parents déposaient seulement leurs enfants ici avant de repartir, parfois par manque de temps (on était un jour de semaine et le travail avait repris pour nombre de sorciers) mais le plus souvent pour laisser le temps aux adolescents de retrouver leurs amis, et de se raconter leurs vacances sans avoir la présence gênante d'un adulte avec eux. C'était d'ailleurs ce que Lucas, Cassie et Delmar faisaient, se racontant leurs fêtes respectives, quand Cassie les entraîna vers un autre groupe d'élèves :

– Elijaaaah ! Youhou !

– Tiens, quelle surprise ! maugréa Danny Valentine.

Cassie l'ignora et se précipita pour faire un bisou à Elijah, qui en resta comme deux ronds de flan.

– Alors, vous avez passés de bonnes fêtes ? pépia la petite Serpentard.

– Jusqu'à présent oui, fit Justinien Rosier en zieutant Delmar et Lucas d'un air soupçonneux. Elle n'est pas là, Diggory ?

– Quoi, elle te manque ?

– Non, j'attend juste qu'elle se pointe pour la jeter sous le train.

– Tiens je me disais bien que ton caractère aimable ne s'était pas manifesté depuis un moment, fit Lucas mine de rien.

– Les mecs, calmez-vous ! soupira Elijah. C'est pas vrai ça, on dirait des gosses. Cassie, tu as passée de bonnes vacances ?

– Splendides ! J'ai pris plein de nouvelles résolutions !

– Que Morgane ait pitié, murmura Jason Bulstrode.

– Homme de peu de foi, le tança Lucas. Si ça se trouve, ce sont de bonnes résolutions ! Qu'est-ce que tu as décidé, Cassie ?

La petite brune leur adressa un large sourire :

– D'anticiper. Par exemple…

Cassie se tourna vers Elijah, lui prit les mains d'un geste amoureux (le Préfet-en-Chef eut l'air vaguement alarmé), et lui demanda d'un air candide :

– Elijah, veux-tu venir avec moi à Pré-au-Lard pour la St Valentin ?

– … C'est dans un mois et demi.

– Bah j'anticipe. Alors ?

– Euh…

Elijah jeta un regard incertain autour de lui, ne rencontra que des regards hilares ou moqueurs (Delmar était en train de dissimuler un rire dans son écharpe), et capitula :

– D'accord, à condition qu'on n'aille pas chez Madame Piedodu.

– OUAIS !

Et Cassie exécuta une petite danse de la joie, tandis que Delmar et Lucas renonçaient définitivement à toute dignité de se mettaient à rire comme des bossus. Même les Serpentard étaient morts de rire, et Rosier ricanait en mettant de grandes tapes compatissantes dans le dos d'Elijah.

– Au moins elle ne t'a pas demandé en mariage, lança une voix narquoise.

– Kathleen ! s'exclama joyeusement Delmar.

La Poufsouffle blonde leur adressa un large sourire. Elle avait un nouveau manteau, et portait sur l'épaule un long étui pour balai qui portait la griffe de la marque Comète. Ce fut limite si Delmar ne se mit pas à baver :

– Tu as eut ton Comète ?!

– Je te laisserai l'essayer si tu veux, badina la Poufsouffle. Alors, quoi de neuf ?

– Rosier veut te jeter sous un train ! dénonça aussitôt Cassie.

Le Serpentard ainsi désigné marqué un temps d'arrêt, puis grogna d'un air théâtral.

– Et voilà que mon plan diabolique est éventé. Ça sera pour une prochaine fois, Diggory.

– Rêve toujours, face de bouledogue.

Rosier grogna, Danny et Jason soupirèrent, et Elijah se hâta d'entraîner son groupe vers une des portes du train :

– Il faut qu'on se trouve un compartiment, à plus tard !

Elijah avait beau être l'incarnation du flegme, parfois il agissait étonnamment vite. A Poudlard, il ne courait jamais entre les cours, ne se hâtait pas pour aller manger, se comportait toujours avec une nonchalance affichée, n'utilisait jamais la force, réduisait les contacts physique avec ses amis à de simples touchers sur l'épaule : bref, une vraie caricature d'anglais policé et nonchalant. Du coup, quand il entraînait avec lui Rosier qui postillonnait et éjectait tout le monde dans le train en moins de vingt secondes, bah Kathleen et les autres en restaient sur le cul.

– … Quel homme, finit par dire rêveusement Cassie.

– Quel tocard, lâcha Delmar.

La petite Serpentard lui flanqua un coup de coude dans l'estomac et, ignorant le Gryffondor qui se pliait en deux, se tourna vers ses autres amis :

– On se cherche un compartiment ?

Évidemment, dès qu'ils montèrent dans le train, elle essaya de les mener vers le compartiment voisin de celui d'Elijah, mais malheureusement celui-ci était déjà occupé. Et ceux qui étaient dedans n'avaient pas la moindre intention de laisser la petite bande de dangers publics s'incruster avec eux pendant le voyage !

– Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas partager ? implora Cassie.

– Certaine, déclara Candela en la mettant à la porte.

– Laisse, elle est avec Shannon ! sourit Delmar d'un air paillard.

Ladite Shannon lui fit un bras d'honneur à travers la vitre du compartiment et Lucas, levant les yeux au ciel, entraîna son ami Gryffondor un peu plus loin, laissant Candela gérer Cassie et Kathleen. Enfin, Candela gérait Cassie, et Kathleen regardait en rigolant.

– On pourrait croire que tu ne nous aime pas ! geignait la petite Serpentard.

– Oh, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça, rétorqua Candela. Mais mettons que tu prennes feu et que j'ai de l'eau… Eh ben je la boirais.

– MEURTRIÈRE ! se scandalisa Cassie.

– Kathleen, embarque ton roquet, j'ai pas que ça à faire, finit par s'agacer la Préfète-en-Chef. Et si vous continuez à me saouler c'est dix points chacune !

– Tout ça parce que tu veux peloter ta Gryffondor en paix ! se récria Cassie.

Kathleen lui tapota sur l'épaule avec une feinte compassion :

– Allez, laisse Candela tranquille, c'est pas de sa faute, tu vois bien qu'elle est en train de refouler un trop-plein de frustration sexuelle. Viens, on va piéger des wagons, ça nous changera les idées.

Cassie renifla avec dédain, puis se détourna de Candela et suivit dignement Kathleen vers un autre compartiment, tandis que la Préfète de Poufsouffle les regardait bouche bée. Finalement Candela grogna, reclaqua la porte de se compartiment, se pinça l'arrête du nez et expira profondément.

Allez, encore un an et après elle n'aurait plus à voir la gueule de ces barges. Un an… Juste un an…

.

– OOOOOH IL EST TROP MIGNON ! s'extasia Delmar.

– Tu déconne, on dirait un rat ! grinça Cassie qui s'était reculé dans son siège au point d'être limite perchée sur le dossier de sa banquette.

Kathleen lui lança un regard blasé, et son furet, assis sur ses genoux, remua les moustaches avec intérêt avant d'escalader sa maîtresse pour aller se percher sur son épaule. Le furet était gris clair, avec un ventre et une tête blanche, un masque de poils plus foncés autour des yeux, le bout des pattes et de la queue noire, des coussinets roses, et un regard brillant et malin.

– J'avoue, on dirait un peu un rat, critiqua Lucas. Mais sinon, il est mignon. Ou du moins, il est pelucheux.

La fourrure d'hiver de l'animal était épaisse et moelleuse, et quand il s'enroulait autour du coup de Kathleen, il passait aisément pour une écharpe.

– Et comment il s'appelle ? interrogea Delmar.

– Chaussette.

– … Sérieux ?

– J'avais pas d'idée et il a passé toute la nuit à foutre le bordel dans mes sous-vêtements ! s'énerva la Poufsouffle blonde.

– Bon, au moins tu l'as pas appelé Soutif, c'est déjà ça, raisonna Lucas.

– C'est un nom de merde quand même, railla Cassie. Parce que quand, même… Chaussette !

Le petit animal leva la truffe vers elle d'un air enthousiaste et lui sauta sur les genoux, pensant qu'elle l'appelait. Cassie poussa un couinement horrifié :

– Hiiiii, il va me bouffer !

– C'est pas la petite bête qui va manger la grosse, relax.

– Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?! piailla Cassie en essayant de repousser le furet sans le toucher. Il a l'air super-féroce ! Pshhhhh, pshhhhh, va-t'en !

Kathleen récupéra Chaussette, qui alla se lover autour de son cou pour faire une petite sieste. Cassie zieuta la bestiole avec méfiance :

– Quelle drôle d'idée, un furet, quand même…

– C'est mignon, c'est doux, c'est hyperactif et c'est malin ! énuméra Kathleen. Et puis, c'est pas comme si c'était interdit par le règlement.

– Il y a des animaux interdits par le règlement ? s'intéressa Delmar qui n'était pas au courant.

– Non, la seule limite c'est de n'avoir qu'un animal de compagnie par personne, mais même ça c'est pas respecté. Caspar Parkinson a un iguane et une chouette, par exemple. Et Coralie avait des perruches en quatrième année.

– T'as même ramené un loup une fois, lui rappela Lucas.

– Il était pas particulièrement domestique, c'était plus un trophée de guerre…

– Il est devenu quoi au fait ? s'intéressa Cassie. Y a pas un prof qui l'a fait disparaitre ?

– Oh non, je l'ai lâché dans la cuisine en espérant qu'il se fasse quelques elfes, mais ils l'ont renvoyé dans sa forêt.

– … Psychopathe.

– Tu pourras me prêter Chaussette de temps en temps ? intervint Delmar.

Cassie fixa le Gryffondor avec curiosité :

– Pour quoi faire, le manger ?

– Non, débile ! Parce que personne n'a de furet à Gryffondor. Et c'est tout mignon et tout câlin, en plus d'être original. Ça va faire craquer les filles !

Kathleen fixa Chaussette d'un air songeur. Pourquoi pas, après tout. Et puis, si ça pouvait faire plaisir à Delmar…

Delmar n'était pas fait pour les relations durales, parce qu'il était quasiment incapable d'être exclusif. Très vite, il se sentait emprisonné et agissait comme un irresponsable en guise de rébellion. La seule copine qu'il ait eut, Lysandra, avait porté leur relation à bout de bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que non seulement elle s'exténuait pour rien, mais qu'en plus elle était plus intéressée par la gent féminine. Elle avait plaqué Delmar et depuis, ce dernier n'avait plus eut de relation sérieuse, préférant collectionner les flirts et les coups d'un soir.

Généralement c'était avec des filles, mais Kathleen était sûre à 90% qu'il s'était aussi tapé Bill Weasley l'année dernière. Et peut-être aussi Gabriel Fenwick, l'ex-copain de Kathleen…

Petit cochon va.

– D'accord, finit-elle par dire. On verra bien si Chaussette révèle des qualités cachées de coéquipier pour tes soirées séduction.

– Ne phrase pas ça comme ça ! protesta Cassie. A chaque fois que tu parle de soirée de séduction, j'imagine Delmar faire du pole dance !

– Du _quoi_ ?! Cassie !

.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Lundi 11 janvier 1988, salle de cours, troisième étage de Poudlard._

.

– Qui on va encourager au match Serpentard-Serdaigle ? réfléchit Delmar à voix haute.

– C'est maintenant que tu poses la question ? rouspéta Lucas. C'est quand même samedi prochain. Moi j'ai déjà une demi-douzaine de répliques toutes prêtes à glisser dans mes commentaires…

Cassie cessa de tenter de transfigurer sa chaise (la leçon pratique d'aujourd'hui portait sur la Métamorphose Subjective des Grands Objets Complexe en Objets Inanimés, et c'était décidément… complexe) et se tourna vers les garçons :

– Encouragez Serpentard ! Pas moyen qu'on acclame ce bâtard de Higg !

– Carrément, approuva vivement Kathleen. Ça fait quand même vachement mal, un coup de batte dans la gueule !

Elle n'en savait rien puisqu'elle ne s'en souvenait pas (enfin si, elle se souvenait vaguement avoir halluciné des petits oiseaux et Rogue lui disant qu'elle avait un joli vernis à ongle suite à l'impact de la batte avec son crâne, mais l'évènement en lui-même était totalement effacé de sa mémoire par la force du choc) mais elle s'abstint sagement de leur dire.

– Ouais, vous avez raison, concéda Delmar. Dis donc Kathleen, t'as essayé de la métamorphoser en quoi, ta chaise ?

La chose en bois que la Poufsouffle avait sur son bureau ressemblait désormais vaguement au croisement d'un portemanteau nain et d'une corne de brume qui se serait pris un coup de marteau pneumatique. Kathleen avait un talent certain en Métamorphose, mais son problème c'était qu'elle essayait toujours d'être un peu trop créative et que dans ces cas-là, elle y mettait _beaucoup trop_ d'énergie. Parfois ça donnait des oies. Parfois ça donnait des portemanteaux mutants. Dans tous les cas ça mettait McGonagall de mauvais poil.

Delmar, lui, avait parfaitement transformé sa chaise à accoudoirs en un trépied de peintre parfaitement symétrique. Quel monde injuste.

– Je voulais faire un tabouret de bar moderne, soupira Kathleen. Ma belle-sœur Grace en a acheté quatre à un sculpteur de bois cet hiver.

– Un tabouret de bar ? Hum, pourquoi pas… Bon, annule tout et recommence. Première chose à faire, c'est conserver l'assise, donc tu va commencer par juste métamorphoser les quatre pieds en un seul tronc, mais surtout, tu ne touches pas à l'assise du siège, je suis sûr que c'était ton erreur…

– Et moi ? geignit Cassie. Moi aussi je veux de l'aide !

La seule chose qui avait changé sur sa chaise à elle était qu'il lui manquait désormais un pied. Le fait que Cassie ait eut sa BUSE en Métamorphose était un vrai miracle, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle n'aurait pas son ASPIC…

– Ne me regarde pas, se défendit Lucas. J'essaie de faire un chariot et ça fais quinze minutes que je me bats pour faire un châssis droit.

– T'es censé être bon élève !

– Bon, oui, pas miraculeux. Je suis du style académique, moi ! Bon, qu'est-ce que tu essaie de faire ?

– Un cheval à bascule.

– … Faut toujours que tu compliques les choses ! se désespéra le Serdaigle. Tu veux pas faire plus simple, comme un escabeau ? Tu garderais la structure échelonnée de la chaise…

– T'INSINUE QUE JE SUIS PETITE C'EST ÇA ?!

– Cinq points en moins pour Serpentard, Miss Jorkins ! fit sèchement McGonagall. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Kathleen, avec l'aide de Delmar, venait d'achever sa transformation d'une chaise en un tabouret de bar et esquissa un sourire triomphant. Pour une fois, elle n'avait rien à se reprocher ! Et comme Cassie jouait les grandes gueules mais se faisait toute petite dès qu'une figure d'autorité ramenait sa fraise, McGonagall se contenta de leur jeter un regard scrutateur mais ne vit aucun signe de trouble dans leur groupe.

– Vous avez des difficultés, Miss Jorkins ? finit-elle par dire en avisant la chaise bancale de la petite Serpentard.

L'exercice d'aujourd'hui nécessitait d'être mesuré, précis, imaginatif et très maîtrisé dans l'usage de la Métamorphose. Autant dire que McGo se méfiait parce que la mesure, c'était pas le truc de Kathleen, la maîtrise posait quelques difficultés à Lucas, et la précision c'était pas vraiment le point fort de Cassie.

En deuxième année ils avaient eut comme exercice de transformer un rat en verre à pied. Autant Lucas avait cristallisé son rat en une jolie sculpture totalement inutile, autant Kathleen avait transformé au moins cinq rongeurs en vases divers et variés avant de maîtriser la forme du verre à pied. Quant à Cassie, c'était bien simple, elle avait juste transformé la queue du rat en verre, et du coup comme il se tortillait beaucoup bah un moment il se l'était prise dans la gueule et le choc avait annihilé toute forme de vie en lui.

C'était triste.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que Lucas pouvait être désordonné, Kathleen provoquait périodiquement des catastrophes, mais Cassie, elle, c'était une grosse nouille. McGonagall en avait parfaitement conscience et que du coup elle la surveillait d'aussi près que les deux autres zigotos prompts aux débordements.

– Je gère, tout baigne ! protesta vivement la petite brune.

– Je vois. Et en quoi transfigurez-vous votre chaise ?

– … En une œuvre d'art ?

– De l'art moderne, évidemment, oui ! se hâta de s'écrier Delmar tandis que la vieille McGonagall haussait un sourcil. On remarque cette créativité avec l'utilisation d'un objet de la vie courante, cette audace en sectionnant un point d'appui essentiel…

– Et bien sûr c'est aussi une métaphore de la précarité de la vie et de l'absurdité de notre existence, rajouta Kathleen avec le plus grand sérieux.

– Exactement, fit Cassie en hochant la tête.

– Admirable, lâcha McGonagall d'un ton cassant. Maintenant transfigurez-moi cette œuvre d'art en objet utilitaire en bois et conservant au moins la moitié de la structure de la chaise d'origine, comme le disposent les instructions inscrites aux tableaux.

– Mais vous bridez sa créativité ! ne put s'empêcher de dire Kathleen.

– Miss Diggory, essayez s'il-vous plaît de finir l'heure de cours sans perdre de points pour votre Maison, ça nous changerai. Miss Jorkins aura tout le temps d'exprimer sa créativité après l'obtention de son ASPIC.

– Quel intérêt ? fit candidement la petite Serpentard. Tout le monde sait que je vais rater la Métamorphose…

– Il n'est pas totalement hors de portée de vos capacités d'obtenir un _Acceptable_ , Miss Jorkins, alors ne relâchez pas vos efforts. De toute façon, si vous les relâchez avant la fin du cours, ça sera dix points en moins et deux heures de colles, suis-je claire ?

– Oui m'dame, tout à fait m'dame, je m'y mets m'dame !

McGonagall s'éloigna d'un air satisfait, et les quatre fauteurs de troubles reportèrent leur attention sur la chaise de Cassie. Celle-ci poussa un grognement :

– Tout le monde sait qu'un _Acceptable_ en ASPIC, ça vaut rien. Faut au moins un _Effort Exceptionnel_ pour être pris au sérieux en Métamorphose.

– Ouais, et t'as plus de chances de te taper Candela que d'obtenir un _Effort Exceptionnel_ ! railla Lucas.

– A moins bien sûr que tu passes sous le bureau de la vieille, suggéra innocemment Kathleen.

Lucas devint tout vert et la Poufsouffle ricana. C'était trop facile !

Cassie, elle, fit la grimace d'un air dégoûté, puis regarda sa chaise bancale, poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, et essaya de négocier :

– Je pourrais peut-être me contenter de lui envoyer des fleurs, non ?

– A Candela ? fit Kathleen avec curiosité. Non parce que je te préviens, elle va sans doute essayer de te les faire bouffer.

– Non débile, à McGo ! Y a que ça pour sauver mes notes de Métamorphoses. Ou alors je lui offrirai de l'herbe à chat… Vous pensez qu'elle sera contente si je mets des baballes à clochettes dans son bureau ?

– Il faudrait déjà forcer son bureau et ça sera pas facile, raisonna Lucas. Mais ce n'est pas impossible…

Kathleen et Delmar échangèrent un regard réjoui tandis que Lucas réfléchissait à voix hautes, et Cassie cligna des yeux au ciel. Tiens, on dirait qu'elle avait accidentellement trouvé leur prochaine activité…

.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Samedi 16 janvier 1988, cuisines, rez-de-chaussée de Poudlard._

.

– Comment elle a pu savoir que c'était nous ? se désespéra Cassie. On a été tellement discrets !

– T'as quand même laissé une petite carte disant " _pensez à nos ASPICS_ ", lâcha Lucas d'un ton blasé.

– … Certes. Mais quand je pense à tous le mal qu'on s'est donné pour foutre quatre-cents balles qui sonnent et couinent dans le bureau de cette mégère, et que tout ce qu'on a en remerciement, c'est trois heures de colles !

– Pendant le Quidditch en plus ! fit Delmar d'un ton révolté.

– … Mais c'est pas ton équipe qui joue.

– ÇA RESTE UN MATCH DE QUIDDITCH ! IL EST DE MON DEVOIR DE CAPITAINE D'Y ASSISTER POUR JUGER MES ADVERSAIRES !

– Rah, c'est bon, t'énerve pas !

– Et puis moi j'ai perdu mon poste de commentateur ! geignit Lucas.

– Je suis entouré de lopettes, râla Cassie. Kathleen, t'es sûre que tu ne veux pas descendre de cette armoire ? Je te jure qu'aucun elfe ne va t'agresser…

– JAMAIS ! gronda la Poufsouffle depuis le haut du meuble en resserrant sa prise sur sa louche. Et si une de ces saloperies m'approche, je lui défonce le crâne !

Tous les elfes à portée de voix poussèrent de petits couinements de détresse et s'éloignèrent de trois bons mètres, ce qui augmenta quand même considérablement le large espace laissé autour des quatre élèves collés cette après-midi dans les cuisines du château.

Oui normalement c'était le concierge qui s'occupait d'eux mais aujourd'hui il était parti.

À un congrès.

Oui, un congrès de concierges, ça existe. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient y foutre, ça c'était toute la question, échanger des astuces sur comment torturer les élèves ? M'enfin bref le fait était que Rusard s'était cassé, McGonagall voulait assister au match mais elle voulait priver ses élèves collés du match (vieille chèvre sadique !), et que du coup elle les avait confiés aux elfes. Kathleen avait feint une crise d'épilepsie mais ça n'avait pas marché. Du coup ils épluchaient des patates, ou massacraient des patates plutôt, au milieu des elfes qui se tenaient le plus loin possible d'eux parce que Kathleen en avait déjà assommé deux et menaçait de trucider le reste, et. Ils. Se. Faisaient. Chier.

Ils pouvaient même pas faire une belotte parce que Kathleen refusait catégoriquement de descendre de son perchoir.

– Sérieux, Kath, descends ! geignit Cassie.

La Poufsouffle pointa un index menaçant vers la foule des elfes de maisons, qui furent parcourus d'un frémissement d'effroi collectif et reculèrent encore d'un pas. A ce rythme ils allaient tous être tassés dans une seule moitié de la cuisine…

– Seulement si _eux_ dégagent !

Pas question qu'elle se mette à portée de ces bestioles répugnantes avec leurs gros yeux globuleux et leurs sales pattes rachitiques. Ça lui foutait des frissons rien que d'y penser ! Ses amis étaient complètement maboules de croire qu'elle allait se rapprocher volontairement de cette masse grouillante de créatures qui puent !

Heureusement qu'elle avait Chaussette. Quand un elfe leur avait donné un panier de patates à éplucher, il avait frôlé le bras de Kathleen et elle avait poussé un hurlement perçant, et du coup Chaussette avait attaqué l'elfe et il lui avait à moitié bouffé l'oreille ! Brave bête.

Bon après Kathleen avait ordonné aux elfes terrorisés de donner de la vraie bouffe à son furet et ce tas de lopette lui avait donné un bol de jambon coupé en dés, Chaussette s'était empiffré, et depuis vingt minutes il pionçait comme un bienheureux dans la poche intérieure de la veste de Kathleen. Son efficacité en tant qu'arme dissuasive était quand même grandement réduite.

Quel boulet.

– Vous pensez qu'on pourrait se casser d'ici ? demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

– Il nous reste encore une heure à tirer et la porte se déverrouillera pas avant, répondit Lucas sur un ton d'évidence.

– Demandez à un elfe de nous ouvrir, ils adorent obéir !

– On est des élèves, on a pas autorité sur eux. Et McGo leur a ordonné de ne pas nous faire sortir.

– Raaaah, c'est pas vrai !

Kathleen tapa du pied, manqua de dégringoler de son armoire, changea de position et finit par s'assoir sur le bord du meuble, les deux jambes pendant dans le vide, les bras croisés et sa louche toujours fermement tenu dans sa main, prête à défoncer la gueule du premier elfe qui s'aviserai de passer à portée d'ustensile. Elle tourna un regard mauvais vers la créature plus proche (qui était à six mètres de là, planqué derrière une marmite) et lança avec agressivité :

– Elfe ! Tu peux nous amener des choses de notre dortoir ou pas ?

– Goby est désolé Miss ! couina le petit être. Le professeur McGonagall l'a interdit, Miss !

– La garce elle a tout prévu ! pesta la Poufsouffle.

– Qu'est-ce que tu espérais récupérer ? s'intéressa Delmar. Ta batte de Quidditch ?

– Ta baguette ? fit Lucas plus pragmatique.

– Un kit de serrurier pour forcer la serrure ? tenta Cassie.

– … Euh non, j'ai une lettre à finir. Mais l'idée du kit de serrurier est intéressante. Ça se trouve où ce genre de chose ?

– J'en sais rien mais mon cousin Alexis en a un, fit fièrement Cassie. Et il arrive à ouvrir des trucs quand je merdouille avec mon _Alohomora_ !

Ce n'était pas pour rien que Cassie avait raté sa BUSE en Sortilège, c'était une vraie truffe dans cette matière.

– T'écris à qui ? s'intéressa Delmar. Un mec ?

– En l'occurrence oui, c'est Elias. Je négocie des bouts de dragons pour remplir mon coffre à ingrédients.

Comme Kathleen était une gosse de riche, pour l'anniversaire de ses seize ans elle avait eut un coffre doté d'un puissant sortilège d'Extension, qui non seulement pouvait contenir ses fringues et s'agrandir comme un petit dressing, mais qui en plus pouvait se déplier et s'assembler en une immense armoire à ingrédients de potions.

– Eh, c'est lui qui t'as écrit hier ? se rappela Lucas avec un sourire en coin. Parce que si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu as lu la lettre, tu y as mis le feu, puis tu as essayé de mettre le feu aux cendres.

– Cet escroc veut que je lui fasse une potion de Pilosité Résistante à échanger contre trois écailles de dragonneau ! C'est du vol ! Je croyais qu'on était amis !

– D'un autre côté il a grandement besoin de ce genre de potion vu la fréquence à laquelle il se fait griller les poils, fit Lucas avec sagesse.

Cassie et Delmar se mirent à ricaner, ne se souvenant que trop bien des multiples expériences d'Elias McFusty à l'époque où il était à Poudlard. D'ailleurs ils se souvenaient aussi que Kathleen et Elias étaient copains comme cochons, ce qui rendait parfois ses amis jaloux.

– Tu sors avec lui ? demanda Cassie sans aucun tact.

Kathleen marqua un temps d'arrêt :

– Avec Elias ? Mais non !

– Bah je dis ça, je dis rien. C'est juste que. Voilà. La question se pose.

– La question se pose pas, il habite à des centaines de kilomètres de chez moi et avec des dragons !

– C'est sûr que c'est une méthode de contraception assez efficace, rigola Delmar.

Lucas gloussa, moqueur, et du coup Kathleen lui lança un regard menaçant :

– Ah ah, très drôle. Et si on parlait de toi plutôt ?

– Ah, moi je t'assure que je ne sors pas avec Elias, fit le Serdaigle d'un air narquois.

Delmar et Cassie se mirent à ricaner bêtement et Kathleen leva les yeux au ciel :

– Avec qui alors ?

– … Euh, personne ? lâcha Lucas qui n'avait pas exactement l'air de voir où son amie voulait en venir.

– JUSTEMENT ! s'exclama Kathleen en donnant un violent coup de louche sur le bord de l'armoire pour appuyer ses propos (tous les elfes sursautèrent et au moins deux s'évanouirent). Tu ne profites pas de la vie, Lucas ! Tu vas finir vieux et décrépi et célibataire et ton cadavre sera dévoré par des chats !

– … Et donc tu veux que je sorte avec Elias ? essaya de comprendre le Serdaigle.

– Ou avec n'importe qui ! Bon, sauf Rosier, je ne te le pardonnerai pas si tu sors avec Rosier.

– Alors là moi non plus ! acquiesça vivement Delmar.

Kathleen lui lança un regard compatissant. Pauvre Delmar, il le vivait mal de se faire piquer le Souaffle par Rosier durant les matchs, alors si en plus l'autre Poursuiveur lui volait son pote, ça allait être sanglant.

– J'ai pas l'intention de sortir avec Rosier ! se défendit Lucas. Ou avec quiconque d'ailleurs.

– Et c'est un tort ! Allez, réponds-moi franchement. Jusqu'où tu es allé avec une fille ?

– … Je suis allé en Irlande avec ma mère une fois, ça compte ?

– TU VOIS ! s'écria Kathleen tandis que Cassie s'écroulait de rire et manquait de se planter son épluche-légume dans la main. Tu n'as jamais embrassé de fille ou même de garçon, la plus grande démonstration d'affection physique que tu ais reçu c'était sans doute le bisou baveux d'une grand-tante sénile !

– Elle a raison ! approuva Delmar avec véhémence. Tu vis dans la solitude et le dénuement émotionnel !

– Quel dénuement émotionnel, je vous ais constamment sur le dos !

– Autant pour moi, j'aurais du dire le dénuement sexuel.

– Tout le monde n'a pas ta sexualité débridée, Delmar…

– … Et c'est un tort, on s'amuserait beaucoup plus si vous vous décoinciez un peu ! Pas vrai Kathleen ?

– Débile va, fit affectueusement la Poufsouffle.

Mais bon, elle n'allait pas nier ça. Kathleen n'était plus sortie avec quiconque après le fiasco avec Gabriel Fenwick, même si elle avait eut quelques rencarts, ici et là. Et puis durant l'été après sa cinquième année, il y avait eu une soirée où Clément Fawley avait été invité, et ahem, voilà, les retrouvailles avaient été enthousiaste… Et à plusieurs reprises durant sa sixième année, Kathleen avait adopté la philosophie de Delmar : ça ne faisait jamais de mal de trébucher dans un lit de temps en temps, et ça faisait des merveilles pour relâcher la tension accumulée en une semaine de cours !

– Et Cassie, tiens, pourquoi on ne parle pas de Cassie ? tenta Lucas en désespoir de cause.

– Parce que mon dénuement sexuel ne me dérange pas le moins du monde ? railla la petite Serpentard.

– Ouais, ça c'est surtout parce que t'as pas encore réussi à te faire Elijah ! rigola Delmar.

Cassie lui balança son épluche-légume à la figure juste au moment où McGonagall ouvrit la porte de la cuisine.

– Cinq points en moins pour Serpentard ! glapit la vieille sorcière. Allez, disparaissez avant que je ne change d'avis.

Delmar bondit sur ses pieds et se jeta pratiquement au cou de McGo :

– QUI A GAGNÉ LE MATCH ?! QUI ?!

– Un peu de tenue, monsieur Hirapati, fit froidement la vieille en le repoussant. Et c'est Serpentard, deux-cents points à cent-dix.

– OUAIIIIIIIS ! s'écria Kathleen en brandissant sa louche. Ah ah, dans ton cul Higg !

– …MISS DIGGORRY QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FABRIQUEZ SUR CETTE ARMOIRE ?! DESCENDEZ IMMÉDIATEMENT !

.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Jeudi 21 janvier 1988, plate-forme d'observation, tour d'Astronomie de Poudlard._

.

– Pourquoi j'ai gardé cette matière déjà ? se lamenta Delmar.

Lucas ne leva même pas les yeux de sa carte du ciel :

– C'est utile pour les Runes, les Potions et les Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

Delmar poussa un grognement découragé et reporta son regard sur son télescope. L'Astronomie ne lui posait pourtant pas trop de difficulté. C'était facile, en septième année. Les calculs étaient complexes, certes, mais Delmar avait toujours eu un esprit de matheux. Pas comme Lucas, grand littéraire avant tout, ou bien Cassie et Kathleen, qui détestaient les chiffres.

Un nombre surprenant d'élèves prenaient l'Astronomie après leurs BUSES : l'épreuve d'ASPICS était toujours facile, et l'observation du ciel intervenait dans de nombreuses autres matières. Et pouvoir nommer les astres permettait de briller en société, donc c'était généralement valorisés par les employeurs qui recrutaient de jeunes diplômés.

Seulement voilà, l'Astronomie c'était tard le soir et du coup ça empêchait Delmar de faire la bringue avec le reste de sa Maison.

Car oui, les Gryffondor avaient décidé de faire la fête ! Ils faisaient la fête au moindre prétexte, certes. Mais là c'était spécial ! C'était l'anniversaire d'Amara Derby, la cousine de Cassie. Alors vous pensez bien que Delmar voulait être là pour bouffer du gâteau, chanter faux avec le reste de la bande, et offrir son cadeau. Bon niveau pognon il était un peu raide ce mois-ci alors son cadeau consistait en un paquet de bonbons indiens aux pistaches et aux amandes (la famille Jorkins en était devenue dingue depuis que Delmar leur avait présenté le concept). Mais c'était mieux que rien et puis quand même, c'était pas tous les jours qu'Amanda fêterait ses seize ans !

Bref.

– Tu me passes ta carte du ciel ?

– Ah non, travaille tout seul un peu ! Tu me choure déjà toutes mes notes d'Histoire !

– C'est pas ma faute, je dors en cours !

– T'avais qu'à pas prendre Histoire de la Magie après les BUSES. D'ailleurs pourquoi t'as fait ça ? T'as déjà eu du bol d'avoir ton examen…

– C'était pour m'aider avec la culture générale sorcière, se récria Delmar. Et quand je ne dors pas, j'apprends des trucs, je te jure ! C'est fou comme les dates d'évènements marquants sorciers correspondent aux évènements Moldus. Bon, tu me la passe cette carte ?

– Nope. Comment tu comptes avoir ton ASPIC si tu bosses pas ?

– Au talent.

Lucas lui jeta un regard incrédule et Delmar en profita pour lui faucher sa carte, y jetant un rapide coup d'œil et se hâtant de recopier la position de Mars sur sa propre carte du ciel. Le Serdaigle leva les yeux au ciel mais se résigna : depuis sept ans que Delmar recopiait sur lui, il était habitué !

– Tu me passes ta carte aussi ? fit Emily Selwyn avec espoir.

– Non, répondit Delmar à sa place.

– Pourquoi non ? s'offensa la jeune fille. Je suis dans sa Maison, moi !

– Oui mais il m'aime plus que toi.

– Ben on se demande bien pourquoi !

– Ça doit être que t'es chiante, fit innocemment Delmar.

– Mais je t'emmerde !

Le professeur Sinistra jeta un regard menaçant vers eux, et ils se hâtèrent de se taire et de faire semblant d'être absorbés par l'observation des étoiles. Selwyn fulminait dans son coin et semblait ne plus avoir envie de faire chier Delmar et Lucas. Seulement, sa voisine était Jessica Coleman, et à côté d'elle, Anthony Higg, et évidemment ces deux-là n'avaient pas perdu une miette de l'échange.

– Tout le monde sait qu'on ne peut jamais compter sur Lucas, grogna Higg.

– Toujours prêt à poignarder sa propre Maison dans le dos ! renchérit Jessica.

Emily Selwyn eut l'air vaguement mal-à-l'aise :

– Euuuh, les gars, faut pas exagérer quand même, ce n'est qu'une carte…

– T'es de son côté ? fit Higg d'un air agressif.

– Euh, non ?

– Parfait alors ta gueule.

Emily la boucla prudemment. La Maison de Serdaigle valorisait l'individualisme et était donc, théoriquement, la moins soudée de tous Poudlard. Les Gryffondor se soutenaient en cas de bagarre (quand ils ne se tapaient pas dessus entre eux), les Poufsouffle et les Serpentard se serraient les coudes quoi qu'il arrive… Mais à Serdaigle, il y avait bien des amitiés, des alliances, mais pas de réel _amour_ pour la Maison, pas de sentiment de famille, d'unité. Pas de solidarité. La rivalité entre élève était bien trop forte pour ça. En revanche, les bleus et bronze apprenaient très vie à donner cette illusion de corps soudé en se mettant jamais dans le chemin les uns des autres, en fonctionnant comme une machine bien huilé. Alors face aux teigneux comme Higg, les mesurés comme Emily Selwyn apprenaient vite à rester en retrait du conflit et à ne pas prendre parti.

En revanche, le silence n'avait jamais été le fort de Lucas…

– Eh ben, t'es aimable, railla le Serdaigle blond avec mépris. Pas étonnant que personne ne t'aime.

Delmar ricana et en rajouta une couche :

– Ça ou sa gueule de boutonneux…

Higg rougit furieusement. Évidemment l'hindou sentit que la balle était dans son camp, et enchaîna avec un large sourire :

– Oh, j'ai touché un point sensible on dirait ! Tu veux un bisou ? Ce sera sûrement ce qui se rapprochera le plus d'une expérience sexuelle dans ta vie.

Lucas et Emily étouffèrent un rire dans une fausse quinte de toux, et Higg esquissa un mouvement brusque vers sa baguette, cognant ainsi si violemment son télescope que celui-ci bascula avec un bruit retentissant. Cette fois Lucas, Delmar et Emily renoncèrent définitivement à dissimuler leur hilarité tandis que Sinistra s'avançait vers eux, sourcils froncés :

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

– Anthony a fait un faux mouvement, mentit hâtivement Jessica en posant une main sur l'épaule de Higg pour l'empêcher de s'énerver.

– Soyez plus attentif, monsieur Higg, fit sèchement Sinistra. Et vous autres, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Remettez-vous au travail.

Emily s'empressa d'obéir, essayant de se faire oublier et de rattraper le retard qu'elle avait pris dans son observation. Anthony Higg et Jessica Coleman jetèrent un double regard noir à Lucas et Delmar, puis se remirent à travailler aussi.

Eh, ils étaient des Serdaigle avant tout. Se tirer les couettes et se jeter des sorts c'était bien, mais le travail scolaire passait avant !

Du coup ils se remirent à travailler en silence. Pendant au moins…. Cinq minutes.

– Je m'ennuie, finit par dire Delmar.

– J'ai le journal dans mon sac si tu veux, lui proposa négligemment Lucas. T'as qu'à le lire en faisant semblant d'observa ta carte.

– Ça marche en Histoire, ça, mais ici il fait trop sombre…

Oui, le grand passe-temps de Delmar et Lucas, en Histoire, c'était de lire. Au départ Lucas avait pris l'Histoire aux ASPICS pour les mêmes raisons que Kathleen, la pression familiale : mais comme il s'en branlait comme de sa première couche-culotte sale, il passait ses heures de cours à lire des grimoires anciens ou des livres divers et variés, ou bien tout bêtement des magazines. Quant à Delmar, il avait à la base pris l'Histoire pour améliorer sa culture sorcière et faciliter son intégration. Ensuite comme il s'ennuyait il avait commencé à piquer les livres de Lucas au cours de leur sixième année, et à présent… A présent il n'écoutait plus un mot de ce que Binns racontait, à préférait éplucher la _Gazette_ ou même le _Chicaneur_ , un tout nouveau journal.

Fallait admettre qu'on s'emmerdait vraiment en cours d'Histoire.

Et l'Astronomie aussi commençait à être gonflante…

– J'ai froid ! se plaignit encore Delmar.

Ses voisins immédiats grincèrent des dents avec exaspération.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? fit distraitement Lucas.

Le Gryffondor indien poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme :

– Je demanderai bien un câlin pour partager ta chaleur humaine mais je sens que tu n'es pas très émotionnellement disponible. Le fait demeure : j'ai froid. Le climat écossais est rude, quand même. Je vous le dis, je suis à la limite de l'hypothermie !

A en juger par le regard noir que lui lançait Léonie Barnes, une grande fille noire de Gryffondor qui occupait le télescope voisin du sien, il allait très vite se faire réchauffer par un coup de pied au cul s'il continuait à se plaindre.

– T'as pas un pull ? fit négligemment Lucas en ajustant la lentille de son télescope.

– Ça suffit pas.

– Remonte le col de ton manteau.

– Déjà fait.

– Bon. Tu veux mon écharpe ?

– Nooon, je ne voudrais pas te priver ! Après tu choperais un rhume, et Cassie me crierai dessus pour t'avoir laissé exposé aux intempéries déchaînées.

– Si t'insiste.

– J'insiste. Enfin, bref. J'ai toujours froid.

– Mais tu nous les casse à la fin ! explosa Léonie en lui balança sa carte à la figure. Tu peux pas la boucler deux minutes ?!

– C'est contre ma religion, fit innocemment Delmar.

– Ça veut dire non, traduisit Lucas.

– Rien à battre, menaça Léonie. Tu ferme ta gueule ou bien je te scalpe dans la nuit, c'est clair ?

– C'est ça, écoute ta copine ! ricana Higg.

Lui il aurait mieux fait de continuer à se planquer, parce que Léonie se tourna vers lui comme un serpent qui frappe et lui balança un _Silencio_ si rapide et discret que Sinistra ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Puis, après un dernier regard menaçant à Delmar et Lucas (qui prirent un air innocent), Léonie retourna rageusement à sa carte, écrivant si violemment qu'elle perça le parchemin.

– Bande de crétins, fit Jessica Coleman d'un ton affligé.

Elle débarrassa Higg de son _Silencio_ d'un geste négligent, puis reporta un regard narquois sur les deux fauteurs de troubles :

– Un de ces jours vous allez liguer vos deux Maisons contre vous, et vous ne l'aurez pas volé.

– Franchement on a survécu sept ans sans compter sur vous je pense qu'on peut bien gérer cinq mois de plus, badina Lucas.

– Vous pourriez faire une partouze dans la salle commune qu'on s'en tamponnerait avec une chèvre, rajouta Delmar pour faire bonne mesure.

Du coup Lucas se tourna vers lui, un sourcil haussé :

– Tu passes trop de temps avec Kathleen toi…

– Argh. Tu crois ? C'est terrible, bientôt je vais me mettre à fangirler sur Rogue et à lui offrir des fleurs ! Beurk !

– Oh pas d'inquiétude, il t'égorgera avant dans son donjon sadomasochiste secret.

– Rogue a un donjon sadomaso secret ?! Mais on me dit rien à moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il y fait ?

– Il y cache sans doute ses flacons de shampooing.

Les deux garçons ricanèrent puis, avisant l'air légèrement halluciné de Jessica, se regardèrent puis changèrent de sujet. Plus précisément Delmar changea de sujet :

– Et puis je suis trop beau et populaire pour m'aliéner ma Maison, voyons !

Celui-là franchement il en ratait pas une.

– Ça va les chevilles ? se moqua Emily Selwyn en détournant les yeux de son télescope.

– Avec une vanité pareille je comprends pas comment ta tête passe les portes, grinça Jessica qui semblait quand même soulagée qu'on ait arrêté de parler du donjon de Rogue.

– Ce n'est pas de la vanité ! protesta Delmar. J'ai conscience de mes atouts, c'est tout. J'y peux rien s'ils sont nombreux et magnifiques !

Et il battit des cils pour plus d'effet, obligeant Lucas à faire semblant de se concentrer sur sa prise de vue de Jupiter pour ne pas se mettre à glousser. Son ami Gryffondor plaisantait, la plupart du temps, et ses belles envolées lyriques sur sa beauté, son talent et sa popularité étaient plus remplies d'autodérision que de véritable orgueil. Du coup il ne se vexait jamais quand quelqu'un le critiquait, et les gens qui pensaient qu'il était véritablement arrogant en pétaient un fusible tellement ça les énervaient.

– Un de ces jours les gens réaliseront à quel point tu es vain et superficiel, menaça Jessica.

– Quoi, tu veux que je fasse une déclaration publique comme quoi en plus d'être beau et d'avoir le sens du spectacle j'ai conscience de ma valeur ?

– Quelque chose dans ce goût-là, oui, sauf que ça se traduirait plus par les mots _égocentrique_ et _adore l'attention_.

– Si ça peut te faire plaisir.

– Oh tu n'imagines pas à quel point…

Évidemment, Lucas demanda innocemment :

– Chiche ?

– Quoi chiche ? répéta Jessica sans comprendre.

– S'il le fait, tu mets une tarte à l'autre con boutonneux !

– Quoi ?! s'insurgea Higg.

– Je remarque que tu t'es reconnu…

– Va te faire foutre espèce d'enflure !

– Chiche ! s'exclama Delmar en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Quelques regards se tournèrent vers lui, mais la plupart des élèves restèrent concentrés sur leur observation. Du coup le Gryffondor grimpa sur son tabouret, et s'écria en agitant les bras :

– Chers camarades, je ne veux pas avoir l'air égocentrique, mais cessez immédiatement votre activité et concentrez-vous sur moi !

– Oh le con, murmura Jessica.

– C'est ça, puis-je avoir votre attention s'il-vous-plaît ? continuait de gueuler joyeusement Delmar tandis que Sinistra avait l'air à deux doigts de faire un anévrisme. Merci, c'est tout ce que je voulais, votre attention. J'adore l'attention ! REGARDEZ MOI J'EXISTE ET EN PLUS JE SUIS BEAU !

Lucas tomba de son tabouret tellement il rigolait, les Gryffondors (complètement hilares) se mirent à applaudir et à lancer des ovations, et Sinistra finit par exploser :

– Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, Hirapati, et ça sera aussi une heure de colle demain !

– Je passe mon temps à être collé ce mois-ci ! se plaignit l'hindou.

– Alors ça sera _deux_ heures de colle. Et descendez de ce tabouret !

Delmar s'exécuta avec une petite courbette, se rassit, et haussa un sourcil en direction de Jessica qui le fixait avec un mélange d'hilarité, d'effarement et d'exaspération :

– Satisfaite ?

– … T'es un cas désespéré.

– Rien de nouveau ma jolie !

.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Mardi 26 janvier 1988, salle commune de Poufsouffle, rez-de-chaussée de Poudlard._

.

La salle commune de Poufsouffle n'était pas la plus belle de Poudlard. Là, la palme revenait aux Serdaigle, avec leurs meubles élégants, leurs étagères bien rangées, le piano dans la salle commune, les rideaux et la moquettes et les coussins qui alternaient les nuances de bleu, l'impression d'espace et la décoration épurée de la pièce.

Bande de prétentieux.

La salle commune des Gryffondor ressemblait à la cachette d'une bande d'ado dans le grenier de mamie, avec les tentures d'un rouge pétant et les fauteuils super-kitch. Et la salle commune des Serpentard avait l'air d'un croisement entre la salle de réception d'un manoir gothique et un sous-marin steampunk, avec ses baies vitrées donnant sur le lac, ses tapisseries et ses canapés verts, ses globes de lumière qui flottaient un peu partout. Sauf que si on entrait dans la salle commune sous un déguisement, il y avait un enchantement (tout droit inspiré de la Cascade des Voleurs des gobelins) qui jetait une espèce de sortilège de Confusion aux intrus, et du coup ils voyaient la salle commune comme un endroit sombre et pas mal d'éléments du décor étaient cachés à leur vue. C'était censé les rendre nerveux et donc facilement indentifiable par les autres verts et argents. Apparemment Salazar était totalement parano. Quel genre de débile entrerait chez les Serpentard sous Polynectar ? Et pour quoi faire, voler discrètement les caleçons d'un préfet ?

Bref. La salle commune de Poufsouffle n'était pas la plus belle, mais en tout cas elle n'était ni ringarde comme chez les Gryffy, ni piégée comme chez les Serpy. Et du coup, elle était bien plus chaleureuse, tout en rondeur et en lumière, avec des meubles clair, des tas de coussins, des murs peints en jaune ou orange doux, bref l'endroit dégageait une impression de confort, de sécurité, et…

– Bon sang, qu'est-ce que vous glandez encore dans le passage ?!

… Et cette voix mélodieuse appartenait sans nul doute à Candela Panda, leur leader bien-aimé. Kathleen, assise en tailleur sur un canapé avec Chaussette perché sur son épaule, leva vers elle un regard innocent :

– Je peux bien passer mes deux heures d'études dans ma salle commune quand même !

– Pas toi, eux ! s'énerva la Préfète en Chef en désignant Cassie, Delmar et Lucas.

Lucas était assis à une des tables de la salle, et lisais un grimoire poussiéreux. Cassie était vautrée en travers d'un fauteuil, la tête en bas (et du coup le visage tout rouge), et Delmar était allongé sur un tapis dans la position de l'étoile de mer.

– J'essaie d'augmenter le flux de sang vers mon cerveau pour mieux réfléchir, fit la petite Serpentard sans bouger.

– … Et ça marche ?

– Pas vraiment.

Candela se tourna vers Delmar, un sourcil haussé, et le Gryffondor ouvrit les yeux sans bouger de sa position sur le sol :

– Je détends mes muscles pour favoriser la réflexion.

Candela pivota vers Lucas, et celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un cil, toujours plongé dans sa lecture :

– Méthode académique. Je cherche des infos pour mieux résoudre le problème.

La Préfète-en-Chef se tourna enfin vers Kathleen, qui ne foutait rien mis à part regarder ses trois amis faire les idiots, et celle-ci agita les mains avec un large sourire :

– Moi j'ai trouvé la solution au problème, alors je les regarde et périodiquement je me fous de leur gueule !

Candela se pinça l'arrêt du nez et soupira. C'était dommage qu'elle soit si souvent contrariée, elle était si jolie ! Un nez retroussé, des joues rondes, des yeux de biche aux longs cils, un regard sombre et envoûtant, de longs cheveux noirs qui cascadaient sur ses épaules. Kathleen ne plaisantait qu'à moitié en parlant de la draguer.

Bah quoi ? Elle était pas aveugle non plus.

– Et quel est votre problème ? railla la Préfète-en-Chef. Compter jusqu'à dix ?

– Le Sortilège du Patronus, clama Cassie toujours la tête en bas.

Candela lança un regard surpris à Kathleen :

– Tu as réussi le sort ?

– Mieux qu'eux en tous cas, fit fièrement la grande blonde en brandissant sa baguette. Regarde et admire. _Expecto Patronum_!

Un nuage argenté jaillit de sa baguette, se solidifiant en une vague forme à quatre pattes, dotée d'une tête et d'une longue queue touffue, qui devait faire dans les trente centimètres de hauteur. La forme esquissa quelques pas bondissant avant de se dissiper dans les airs.

– A mon avis c'est un gros chat persan, fit Ethan Bones qui observait la scène avec envie.

Lui-même n'arrivait qu'à faire un vague nuage argenté. Candela, oubliant temporairement que pour elle Kathleen était l'équivalent Poufsoufflien des sept plaies d'Egypte réincarnées en une seule personne, s'exclama avec enthousiasme :

– C'est génial ! Comment t'as fait ?

Kathleen haussa les épaules :

– Comme Graham a dit. Un souvenir heureux, beaucoup de détermination, un esprit entièrement focalisé sur ton émotion positive… Et un bon mouvement de baguette.

– Tu as pensé à quoi ? s'enquit Candela avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

– Des trucs, fit Kathleen évasivement en haussant les épaules.

Lucas, Cassie, Delmar, Cédric, Amos, Grace, Eloyce… Sa mère, son père. Son débile de cousin au troisième degré Gilderoy Lockhart. Elias, Gabriel, Clément, d'autres amis. Même Chaussette le furet ! L'important ce n'était pas que ce soit un évènement passé. C'était sur une émotion qu'il fallait se concentrer : et pour Kathleen, c'était le sentiment d'amour, d'appartenance, de loyauté.

Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était à Poufsouffle !

– Et toi, Candela ? s'enquit Lucas en refermant son livre. Tu y arrives, au Patronus ?

– Juste quelques étincelles, admit la Préfète-en-Chef à contrecœur. Et toi ?

– Pareil. Cassie fait quelques volutes argentées et Delmar a réussit à faire un petit nuage, mais c'est Kathleen la plus avancée.

– Les Poufsouffles s'en sortent mieux que le reste des autres Maisons, on dirait ! ajouta Coralie d'un air malicieux.

Coralie Macmillan avait réussi hier à faire un Patronus entièrement corporel. Un panda, plus précisément. Tous les Sang-Purs qui n'avaient jamais vu de panda, pas même en dessin ou en photo, avaient écoutés avec ébahissement Darcy Martin (la seule Née-Moldue des septièmes années de Poufsouffle) leur raconter l'histoire de ce drôle d'ours chinois, bicolore et végétarien.

C'était marrant mais c'était souvent à Poufsouffle qu'on trouvait le moins de Né-Moldus et de Sang-Mêlés, juste après Serpentard. Mis à part Darcy Martin la Née-Moldue et Jonathan Flume le Sang-Mêlé, tous les Poufsouffles de l'année de Kathleen étaient des Sang-Purs !

Bon, pas étonnant pour une Maison axée sur la loyauté, la solidarité, la famille quoi. On était pas loin des idées de tradition et de liens du sang de la Maison de Serpentard. Le grand-père de Kathleen, qui était encore en vie quand elle avait été Répartie, lui disait tout le temps que Poufsouffle était la Maison-sœur de Serpentard. Auto-amélioration, loyauté, détermination, ils avaient les mêmes mots-clefs.

Mais bref. Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout.

– Ça veut dire qu'on est la Maison la plus puissante ! s'exclama Balthazar Greenwood.

– Non, ça veut dire qu'on est les plus heureux, contra Kathleen. Le Patronus ne nécessite pas forcément de la puissance, mais surtout une émotion positive ! Et on a une Maison qui favorise davantage l'épanouissement personnel. Y a des Serpentard qui ont réussi le Patronus ? Ou des Serdaigles et des Gryffondor tant qu'on y est ?

– Tout le monde arrive à produire des volutes argentées, mais pas plus, soupira Cassie en se redressant pour s'asseoir lourdement sur le canapé.

– Chez moi Olivia Scamander et Adrien Tofty ont de vagues formes animales, les informa Delmar. Olivia a un truc en forme de missile, je pense que c'est une otarie ou un phoque. Et Adrien a une bestiole très haute, à quatre pattes. Un cheval ou un cerf peut-être.

– C'est moins cool qu'un chat, commenta Ethan.

Du coup Kathleen et lui échangèrent un high-five tandis que Candela levait les yeux au ciel. Lucas roula des yeux :

– Et à Serdaigle, Victor Hogson arrive à faire une forme qui ressemble à un oiseau. On arrive tous à créer un nuage plus ou moins grand.

– T'es donc le dernier de la classe pour une fois, railla Delmar.

– Pas pour longtemps, grommela le Serdaigle.

Et hop, il sorti un autre bouquin de son sac et entreprit de parcourir la table des matières. Kathleen roula des yeux, et bondit sur ses pieds :

– C'est pas comme ça que tu vas y arriver. Allez, range ton bouquin et suis-moi !

– Où ça ? s'enquit son ami blond avec méfiance.

– Prendre un cours express de Patronus. Coralie, tu viens avec nous, et c'est pas une question.

– Oh, je peux venir ?! s'exclama Ethan.

– Et moi aussi ! cria Delmar.

Et il se redressa avec un salto arrière parfaitement exécuté, rien qu'à la force des épaules et des abdominaux

Frimeur va.

– Et moi ? lança Cassie. J'peux ramener Elijah aussi ?

– Bah, faites circuler le mot, finit par décider Kathleen. On se retrouve dans la salle de classe vide sous l'observatoire d'Astronomie d'ici dix minutes.

.

Finalement ils furent quand même assez nombreux à venir. Il y avait là tous les Poufsouffle (onze élèves, ils étaient la classe la plus importante), une grande partie des Serpentard (sept élèves, sur les dix de leur classe), tous les garçons de Gryffondor (cinq élèves sur les huit de leur classe), et quelques Serdaigle (quatre élèves sur neuf).

– Alors, il paraît que t'as une solution miracle ? railla Rosier.

– Pourquoi il a ramené sa sale trogne lui ? grommela Delmar.

– C'est le meilleur ami d'Elijah alors c'est normal qu'il le suive, tempéra Cassie.

– Bah Elijah a des goûts de merde.

– Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai pas encore réussi à me le faire.

– Vos gueules vous deux, soupira Lucas.

Kathleen était montée sur le bureau du prof (oui cette salle était à l'origine une salle de classe pour ceux qui se spécialisaient en Astronomie mais ça faisait bien deux ans qu'elle n'était plus utilisée, mais personnes n'avait pris la peine d'enlever tables, chaises et bureau professoral) et profitait de sa position surélevée pour toiser tout le monde avec, apparemment, beaucoup de plaisir. Elle était grande mais quand même elle avait pas souvent l'occasion de toiser les gens avec un bon mètre de plus à son avantage !

– Exact ! clama-t-elle. Graham vous a dit qu'il fallait vous focaliser sur un souvenir, non ? Bah c'est pas tout à fait ça le truc. Il faut se concentrer sur une émotion. Qu'est-ce que vous aimez le plus au monde ?

– Les tartelettes à la fraise ? hasarda Cassie.

– Jorkins la ferme, lâcha Candela.

– Mais penser à ma famille ne suffit pas, lâcha timidement Liliane Dolce.

Elle, c'était la Née-Moldue de Serdaigle. Elle ne parlait quasiment jamais, alors Kathleen marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis haussa les épaules :

– Ce n'est pas forcément une personne. Ça peut être, je ne sais pas, un endroit ? Une situation ?

– Réelle ou imaginaire ? intervint à nouveau Cassie. Parce que sinon j'imagine Rogue qui se casse la nouille dans les escaliers et à mon avis ça va être assez efficace.

– On s'en fout, tant que tu le pousse pas vraiment dans les escaliers. Et je sais que tu y as pensé.

La petite Serpentard se hâta de prendre un air innocent qui ne trompa personne, et les Gryffondor ricanèrent dans le fond de la classe. Kathleen les ignora. Elle avait une position de responsabilité et d'autorité à assurer, elle. Et puis c'était quand même une occasion inespérée de toiser ses camarades de haut.

– Pensez à quelque chose de positif.

– Et si on a une vie de merde ? fit Kyle McGregor d'un air ronchon parce qu'il avait cinq heures de colle avec Rusard le soir même pour avoir lancé des Bombabouses dans le hall.

– Quoi, y a rien de positif dans ta vie ?

– Si, mon groupe sanguin.

– Bah pense à des bébés chats ou saute par la fenêtre, je peux rien pour toi. Pour les autres, vous avez compris ? Une personne, un lieu, un moment, un fantasme, on s'en fiche : l'important c'est l'émotion qui y est attachée.

– Pas con, fit lentement Balthazar Greenwood. Tu veux qu'on se concentre sur une ambiance dans laquelle on se sent heureux. Et ça peut être lié à une personne ou à autre chose, tant que ça inspire du bonheur.

Kathleen gesticula dans sa direction :

– Voilà, comme il a dit. Allez, réfléchissez au truc qui vous rend le plus heureux. Les fêtes de fin d'année, votre famille, vos projets de vacances, votre copain ou copine nu sur une peau de bête…

– Kathleen !se scandalisa Candela.

– Ok, ok, ou sur un tapis persan si vous êtes allergique aux poils, je ne suis pas difficile. Bref, un truc qui vous fait sourire comme un abruti camé à la Mandragore. Z'êtes prêts ? _Expecto Patronum_ !

Une trentaine de voix lui firent écho, suivit par des cris de surprise ou de ravissement. L'immense majorité des Serpentard avait obtenu un nuage plus ou moins solide, plus ou moins formé (celui de Cassie était flou et vague mais immense, plus haut qu'elle, et Rosier la fixait avec des yeux ronds) : les Serdaigles ne semblaient pas avoir beaucoup progressé, n'obtenant que de vagues volutes d'argent : mais c'était surtout chez les Poufsouffle et les Gryffondor qu'il y avait du succès. Ethan Bones avait matérialisé une forme animale élancée, un lévrier peut-être, et Delmar avait un grand oiseau qui battit brièvement des ailes avant de disparaitre. Caspar Parkinson l'intello fixait avec ravissement la forme brillante, bien qu'inidentifiable, qu'il avait obtenu : Candela avait produit un nuage presque compact, et aussi grand qu'elle : Jonathan Flume était béat devant la silhouette indubitablement féline qu'il avait matérialisé : et même Darcy Martin avait produit un nuage d'argent qui évoquait vaguement une forme quadrupède.

Quant à Kathleen…

– Par les hémorroïdes de Godric, lâcha la Poufsouffle blonde d'un air incrédule.

– Arrête d'insulter mon Fondateur ! piailla Delmar.

Puis il posa les yeux sur la forme argentée qui bondissait autour de la Poufsouffle blonde et se mit à piailler pour une toute autre raison :

– … Mais c'est trop mignon !

– Arrête je veux pas un Patronus mignon ! Je veux un Patronus royal et dédaigneux !

– C'est quoi ? s'enquit Cassie en se penchant. Oh mais c'est super fluffy ! On dirait une peluche qui est passé dans un sèche-linge !

Kathleen poussa un grognement découragé, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler son Patronus corporel avec une certaine fierté. Haut d'une trentaine de centimètre et long d'à peu près le double, doté d'un adorable petit museau, d'oreilles pointues et d'une épaisse fourrure, c'était un petit renard blanc comme neige, qui sautillant joyeusement autour d'elle.

– Un renard polaire, les informa Darcy Martin en regardant l'animal avec adoration. C'est trop mignon ! Vous savez, c'est l'un des rares animaux qui n'a absolument pas peur de l'homme, alors qu'il a longtemps été chassé pour sa fourrure.

– Aucune notion de danger donc, sourit Lucas. L'animal parfait pour Kathleen.

– … Moi et mon renard, on vous emmerde.

.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Dimanche 31 janvier, Grande Salle, rez-de-chaussée de Poudlard._

.

– Ne te retourne pas mais je pense que Candela est en train de te trucider du regard, lâcha Tonks d'un ton blasé.

Évidemment Kathleen se retourna, chercha des yeux la Préfète-en-Chef à la table des Poufsouffle, et lui adressa un petit coucou de la main. La belle hispanique eut l'air d'hésiter à lui lancer son assiette à la figure, puis sembla se raviser et détourna résolument les yeux. Delmar émit un reniflement amusé :

– Elle devrait être contente, pour une fois qu'on n'est pas chez les Poufsouffle…

– Moi j'aimerai bien que vous y retourniez, soupira Danny Valentine.

Oui, parce que la petite bande ne dînait pas chez les jaunes et noir ce soir-là, mais chez les verts et argents ! Et c'était apparemment le grand sujet de conversation de l'école. Parce que leur petit groupe d'admirateur habituels les y avaient rejoints, et voir Charlie Weasley et Nymphadora Tonks tailler la bavette avec Rosier et Bulstrode, c'était pas un spectacle auquel on assistait tous les jours.

Kathleen avait maintenu ses cours de Patronus toute la semaine, d'abord parce qu'elle aimait donner des ordres aux gens et parce qu'en plus travailler ensemble semblait booster les résultats de leur groupe. Plus de la moitié des Poufsouffle avaient des Patronus corporels à présent. Ethan Bones avait un chat à poils longs, Candela avait cheval racé et nerveux, Caspar avait un iguane, Darcy avait un koala… Et dans les autres Maisons aussi, il y avait eut une nette amélioration.

Ainsi, chez les verts et argents, Eveline Heart avait une chouette effraie, et Ludovic Cole avait un berger allemand. Lydie Amarin ne produisait encore qu'une forme assez floue, mais c'était sans nul doute un serpent, peut-être une couleuvre ou une vipère. Bref, par reconnaissance, les Serpy avaient donc invité la bande de cinglés à leur table.

Plus précisément Cassie s'était assise à côté d'Elijah et toute la troupe l'avait suivie, et même si quelques Serpentard avaient grommelé, personne n'avait vraiment protesté. Et maintenant ils mangeaient là.

– On a une belle vue de cette table, quand même ! commenta innocemment Lucas. Regardez, Wilkes se cure le nez.

– J'espère qu'il va s'enfoncer les doigts dans le cerveau, fit rêveusement Cassie.

Du coup Elijah s'en étrangla avec sa bouchée de poisson, et Rosier lui tapa dans le dos en lançant un regard noir à la petite brune :

– Arrête avec tes délires morbides.

– Je souhaitais pas sa mort ! protesta Cassie. Juste un léger dommage cérébral. Vu comment il est con, ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose.

– Peut-être qu'il aurait juste vu le monde en noir et blanc, suggéra Kathleen.

– Comme les chats ?

– Comme un chat ouais. T'imagine, on aurait pu changer la couleur de ses fringues sans qu'il s'en aperçoive…

– Zut, ça aurait été marrant.

– Évidemment Rosier a tout fait raté avec son pessimisme, lâcha la Poufsouffle avec un regard lourd de sous-entendus en direction du Serpentard concerné.

Celui-ci grogna et retourna s'occuper de son assiette, mâchoire serrée pour retenir la réplique furax qu'il mourait sans doute d'envie de leur balancer. Lucas leva les yeux au ciel, et repris son observation de la salle :

– Rogue arrête pas de nous regarder.

– J'ai rien fait ! protesta aussitôt Cassie.

– Il ne te regarde pas toi, triple andouille ! la rassura Jason Bulstrode d'un air blasé. Il regarde vers _nous_. Nous tous. Il n'a même pas l'air en colère. Juste… Normal quoi. Pensif.

– Chez Rogue l'air pensif signifie généralement qu'il réfléchit à la meilleure manière de cacher ton cadavre, fit Cassie avec inquiétude.

Delmar, lui, renifla avec dédain :

– Pfff. Il doit sûrement se demander si on est en train de vous corrompre.

Elijah haussa un sourcil :

–Nous corrompre ?

– Tout à fait, vous faire échapper au système. Vous savez, ce système implacable qui transforme les élèves innocents et plein de créativité en moutons dociles.

– Oui, ce système ! renchérit Lucas. Celui qui utilise un système de points biaisé, des profs partiaux, des notes imméritées, un système éducatif dépassé…

– Et des elfes de maison ! renchérit Kathleen.

– Et des elfes, oui, si tu veux. Ce système-là !

– Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a ce système-là ? demanda Elijah avec l'air de celui qui sait déjà qu'il va regretter d'avoir posé la question.

– Ce système est défectueux ! s'exclama Lucas en cognant du point sur la table (Tonks sursauta et se renversa dessus son jus de citrouille). Ce système est même défaillant ! C'est honteux ! Et nous, braves élèves anticonformistes et épris de liberté, nous luttons contre lui, pour faire entendre nos revendications !

Morte de rire, Lydie Amarin se pencha vers eux :

– Quelles revendications ?

Lucas marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il regarda Delmar, Delmar le regarda, ils regardèrent Cassie, Cassie regarda Kathleen, Kathleen les regarda, puis elle cogna à son tour du poing sur la table et cette fois ce fut Maxime Adler qui sursauta et faillit se casser la gueule du banc :

– Plus de libertés ! Moins de devoirs !

– Ouais ! renchérit Delmar. Plus de Quidditch !

– Une salle commune et un dortoir où on se les pèle pas en hiver ! ajouta Cassie.

– Qu'est-ce que t'en as à faire, ça va faire trois mois que tu passe tes nuits Salazar seul sait où, marmonna Danny Valentine.

– Des profs moins chiants ! continuait Lucas. Des matières intéressantes ! Plus de choix de confitures au petit-déjeuner !

– La rémunération des heures de colle !

– Du papier-toilette plus doux !

– Le droit de ne pas mettre l'uniforme !

– Le retour de Lucas en tant que commentateur de Quidditch !

– Ouais, ça aussi !

– Des cours d'éducation sexuelle !

– Ah non tu vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis, s'énerva Brenda Rain en se tournant vers Kathleen. Y a les Serdaigle qui t'ont entendu la dernière fois qui sont allés demander à Flitwick si on allait avoir un cours là-dessus et je te raconte pas sa réaction !

– Oui ben je pense que ça vaudrait mieux que de laisser les petits deuxièmes années parler de sexe oral avec Chourave !

– En tous cas moi je vous préviensje discuterais pas de trouble de l'érection avec McGonagall, fit fermement Delmar.

– On en apprend des choses intéressantes aujourd'hui, fit innocemment Eveline Heart.

Delmar marqua un temps d'arrêt, réalisa comment sa phrase pouvait être interprétée, et ouvrit de grands yeux effarés :

– Ah mais je dis pas ça pour moi, attention hein ! Tout marche, euh, parfaitement bien de mon côté ! Je dis ça pour les autres. Les autres mecs. De Gryffondor. Pas que je sache s'ils ont des soucis avec la tuyauterie, hein.

Eveline ricana et Cassie croisa les bras :

– C'est ça, rigole. T'oserais aller demander un tampon à Rogue toi ?

Du coup l'autre arrêta tout net de rire, devenant un peu pâle à cette idée. Danny Valentine, elle, prit un air songeur :

– Bah, je ne sais pas, ça doit être lui qui fournit les potions antidouleur et les potions contraceptives à Pomfresh, non ? Il doit avoir une idée de la machinerie féminine.

– La machinerie ? répéta Rosier.

– Parce que ça fait mal en plus ? s'étonna Ludovic Cole, un Serpentard de leur année.

Les regards de toutes les filles présentent se braquèrent sur eux, noirs et menaçants.

– Évidemment que ça fait mal, lâcha Tonks comme si elle s'adressait à des arriérés. T'as un organe qui s'est gonflé de sang pour accueillir un éventuel embryon mais en son absence, il se déplace et se vide pour reprendre sa position initiale. Et ça, c'est tous les mois jusqu'à la ménopause, et là l'organe en question c'est limite s'il ne s'autodétruit pas.

Les garçons eurent l'air effarés, ou sceptique. Delmar, Lucas et deux ou trois autres mâles qui connaissaient la mécanique de la chose grimaçaient par sympathie.

– C'est si terrible ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Franklin Silvernus.

– Tu veux une jolie métaphore pour t'aider à comprendre ? fit Cassie d'un air innocent.

– Euuuuh…

– Bon. Je vais t'expliquer l'idée. Le cycle menstruel et les règles, c'est comme si tu rentrait chez toi un soir pour t'apercevoir que ta femme a construit une chambre de bébé, meublée et peinte et tout, dans ta maison. Et elle te dit joyeusement : " _tout est prêt pour le bébé !_ ", et quand tu lui dis " _mais chérie, on n'a pas de bébé_ ", elle devient FOLLE FURIEUSE et commence à hurler qu'elle a fait tout ce boulot et que c'est injuste ! Et ensuite pendant toute _une semaine entière_ , elle détruit la chambre de bébé en fracassant les meubles et arrachant le papier-peint et en jetant tout ça dans la rue façon loup-garou déchaîné. Et finalement, quand la chambre est complètement nue et vide, ta chère et tendre épouse se calme et te dit gentiment " _ce n'est pas grave on aura un bébé le mois prochain_ ", et elle se remet à construire une jolie chambre bien meublée. Et ça continue toute ta vie, jusqu'à ce que tu aies cinquante ans et que ton épouse te quitte, MAIS AVANT ÇA ELLE MET LE FEU A LA BARAQUE ET CE N'EST PLUS JAMAIS LA MÊME.

Un silence absolument _horrifié_ tomba sur la table.

Cassie se resservit en pommes de terre sautées.

– On peut considérer que le cours d'éducation sexuelle est fait alors ? demanda candidement Delmar.

– Si tu veux j'ai d'autres métaphores en réserve pour parler de troubles de l'érection. Ça implique des éponges et…

– Merci mais c'est bon, je crois que je vais m'en passer.

Eveline Heart étouffa un fou-rire derrière sa serviette et elle ne fut pas la seule. Les filles étaient pratiquement toutes écroulées de rire. Les garçons, eux, semblaient avoir pris un coup de poêle à frire sur le crâne. Du coup Kathleen leva les bras au ciel comme pour prendre le plafond à témoin, excédée :

– Mais quelle bande d'empotés ! Personne vous a appris les choses de la vie ou quoi ?

– Pas ce genre de chose ! couina Ludovic.

– Ah, vous en êtes restés au stade des abeilles et des fleurs ? Non mais j'y crois pas, vous avez dix-sept ans ! Vous avez largement l'âge pour la discussion sérieuse sur les notions essentielles comme pourquoi apporter du chocolat chaud à votre épouse qui a ses règles ou comment faire jouir une femme !

Lucas, qui avait enfourné une bouchée de pommes de terre dans sa bouche dans l'espoir de se faire oublier, s'étrangla et en recracha partout avant de tomber du banc tellement il riait. Les Serpentard fixaient Kathleen bouche bée, l'air mi-horrifiés mais stupéfaits, et le Serdaigle senti que nombre d'entre eux allaient avoir un respect tout neuf pour Candela qui gérait leur bade de cinglés en permanence.

– Moi je sais ! chantonna Delmar.

– Qu'il faut apporter du chocolat à son épouse ? tenta Franklin Silvernus.

– Non, comment faire jou…

– Et tu lui apporte du chocolat à la femme en question ? l'attaqua Kathleen en se tournant tout d'un bloc vers lui.

Le Gryffondor se figea comme un lapin dans les phares d'une voiture :

– Euh, comme j'ai pas d'épouse… Non ?

– C'est un tort ! tempêta Kathleen. Si tu saute une fille la moindre des choses est d'être là pour elle quand est temporairement incapable de sauter !

– Oui tu as raison, se hâta d'acquiescer Delmar. Absolument. J'y prendrai soin dans le futur. Tout à fait.

– Bien. C'est noté vous autres ?!

Et elle jeta un regard menaçant au reste de la tablée, qui hocha vivement la tête. Du moins les garçons hochèrent la tête. Les filles étaient secouées d'un tel fou-rire silencieux qu'elles en pleuraient, et Tonks tomba de son siège en se tenant les côtes.

– J'espère bien, grommela la Poufsouffle avant de se lever. Bon, je me casse, j'ai un devoir d'Alchimie à finir et à envoyer par hibou avant demain !

Et elle quitta la Grande Salle d'un pas vif. Lucas, toujours par terre et secoué sporadiquement de gloussement, s'essuya les yeux et reprit sa place sur le banc, tout rouge et hilare :

– Ça va, vous tenez le coup ?

Eveline Heart essuya ses joues humides de larmes de rire, et se tourna vers Elijah et Rosier, les yeux brillants :

– Il faut qu'elle vienne manger avec nous plus souvent.

– Faut admettre que c'est éducatif, rajouta Lydie Amarin.

Les deux filles se regardèrent et repartirent dans leur fou-rire. Elijah esquissa une grimace, et Cassie se hâta de passer un bras autour de sa taille (elle voulu commencer par lui passer un bras autour des épaules mais elle était trop petite alors, bon, elle devait faire comme elle pouvait) :

– Dis oui ! Tu verras ça sera fun ! Et on mangera ensemble comme ça !

– Manger tous les jours avec Diggory ? fit Rosier incrédule. C'est tentant mais à vrai dire si j'ai le choix je préférerais courir me faire écraser par le Magicobus.

– Trouillard va, lui balança Cassie. Tu dis ça parce que t'avais aucune idée du fonctionnement de la tuyauterie féminine.

– Je suis sûr qu'il est pas du genre à apporter du chocolat chaud à sa copine quand elle a ses règles, approuva gravement Delmar.

–Ou à la faire jou…

– Mais vous pouvez pas la boucler non ?!

Caquetant de rire comme deux poules démentes, Delmar et Cassie échangèrent un high-five. Décidément on ne s'ennuyait pas chez les Serpentard !

.

* * *

.

Voilà ! Kath a un Patronus, c'est pas cool ça, hein ? Et un Patronus tout mimi en plus x) Retenez-le, ça aura une importance pour la suite x)


	6. Février

Yo mes kiwis ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Avec à nouveau plusieurs clins d'oeil à Amphisiologie ! Et de la débilité. Pleiiiin de débilité et d'humour, parce qu'après tout, c'est pour ça que vous lisez cette fic ! D'ailleurs en parlant de cette fic, je suis en train d'écrire un bonus sur la team Canada à l'époque de la guerre et du retour de Voldy. Un peu plus sombre que le ton général de la fic, mais avec quelques bonnes répliques quand même x) Ca vous intéresse ?

.

Allez, il est temps de donner les réponses aux reviews !

Yo **Prune Noire** ! Oui, j'ai récupéré plein de noms du wikia d'Harry Potter. La lignée Shafiq surtout ! Bref. Contente de t'avoir fait rigoler avec les métaphores de Kath x) Je crois que ça viens d'un post sur Tumblr qui m'avais bien fait rire aussi...

Coucou **Mlle Aline** ! Voui, ce chapitre était taré xD Le cours d'éducation sexuelle des Serpentards surtout... Ca, ça a un succès fou ! J'adore cette fic. Je ne me suis jamais autant déchaînée que dans _Polydipsie_ , ça doit être la plus barrée et la plus drôle d etoutes mes histoires x) Enfin bref. La St Valentin est dans ce chapitre !

Salut **Lena** ! Ah, c'est toi qui craque pour Lucas x) Trop mimi x) Et oui, cette fic est un vrai délire, des fois je m'étonne moi-même avec la quantité de conneries que j'y ait mises xD Mais si tu l'aimes comme ça cette histoire, c'est parfait !

 **Automne** , mon amie, mon amour, ma fidèle revieweuse aux réponses de trois kilomètres xD Alors, Rosaline (la mère de Lucas) est mort peu avant qu'il n'entre à Poudlard. Quand il avait neuf ou dix ans, je ne suis pas fixée. Pour les Serpentard... Non, le quatuor de Kath va rester chez les Poufsouffle xD Mais ils font quand même chier les Serpy de temps en temps ! Et... CE COURS D'EDUCATION SEXUELLE ! C'était épique xD Contente que ça t'ai plu, parce que moi j'ai adoré l'écrire, tu peux pas savoir x) Bref ! Et sinon, OUI, c'est important le Patronus de Kathleen. Très importante même ! Tu verras plus tard pourquoi...

Hello **Imthebest** ! Oui, c'est la Coupe des Lèches-Culs plus qu'autre chose. Je pense que c'est dans une crack-fic appelée _"Oh non! Not Again!"_ et où Harry revient dans le passé que j'avais vu cette théorie bien étalée (et de manière hilarante en plus) et que j'ai décidée de la recaser dans _Polydipsie_ xD Bref ! CASSIE AU POUVOIR ! Mine de rien elle a quand même du pouvoir Cassie, elle est dans les petits papiers de pratiquement tout le monde à Poudlard, même ceux qui détestent sa bande de tarés x)

Yo **EllieFowl** ! Ah ah, elle est MORTELLE Candela. J'hésite à la faire apparaître dans les bonus (oui car j'écrirai des bonus). Tellement sarcastique et blasée, et pourtant elle en a ras-le-bol de ces quatre imbéciles XD Et bref. Sinon. Cassie est une grosse DAUBE en magie (je crois que c'est à peu près 60% de la raison pour laquelle elle est à Serpentard... Elle est nulle en magie mais WTF c'est une génie des relations humaines. Attends ce voir ce qu'elle fera quand elle sera grande xD). Bref ! Contente que ça t'ai plu !

.

Et voici le chapitre. J'espère que vous allez bien vous marrer !

.

* * *

.

 **Février**

.

.

 _Mardi 2 février 1988, bibliothèque, cinquième étage de Poudlard._

.

– Vous êtes en retard, commenta Delmar en voyant arriver ses trois amis. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris autant de temps ?

Le mardi, comme Delmar n'avait pas Botanique, il attendait les autres à la bibliothèque et prenait de l'avance sur ses devoirs. Ils se retrouvaient toujours à la même table, au fond de la bibliothèque, entre deux rayonnages de livres sur les Runes Anciennes.

– Chourave nous a fait nettoyer les feuilles d'une plante débile à cause de Lucas, grommela Cassie en balançant son sac sur la table.

– C'était un accident ! protesta le Serdaigle.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ? soupira l'hindou.

– Il avait la flemme de se lever pour aller chercher une brosse alors il a utilisé un Sortilège d'Attraction, l'informa Kathleen d'un air blasé. Sauf que la brosse a bousculé un arrosoir plein qui a bousculé un Immacil en pot et que la plante s'est écrasée par terre et s'est mise à hurler !

– Ça hurle un Imma-truc ?

Delmar avait déjà du mal à différencier un choux de Bruxelles d'une Mandragore, alors les plantes du niveau ASPIC, c'était définitivement pas son rayon. Kathleen leva les yeux au ciel :

– Oui, ça hurle. Ce sont des plantes obsédées par la propreté, on les utilise pour juger de la toxicité de l'air… Et la balancer dans la poussière, ça lui a pas plu du tout !

– C'est pas ma faute si cette plante est trop sensible, maugréa Lucas.

– T'avais qu'à être moins fainéant ! râla Cassie.

– Elle n'a pas tort, s'amusa Delmar. Tu aurais pu te lever.

– Et ma réputation de flemmard invétéré alors ? fit mine de s'indigner le Serdaigle.

C'était vrai que parmi eux, c'était quand même Lucas qui était connu comme étant le gros paresseux du groupe, dormant jusqu'à pas d'heure, faisant ses devoirs à la dernière minute, évitant les efforts le plus possible. Cassie pointa un doigt accusateur sur lui :

– Justement, il y a des limites à la flemmardise acceptable !

Lucas haussa les épaules :

– Sachant que les Grecs croyaient que leurs dieux vivaient sur une colline super fastoche à escalader mais ne sont jamais allés vérifier, je pense que j'ai encore _un peu_ de la marge.

– … Tu marques un point.

– Et de toute façon on s'en tape, conclu Delmar en poussant vers eux une pile de livres. J'ai fini le devoir de Métamorphose, il y a toutes les références dont vous avez besoin dans ces bouquins là. Je vais m'atteler au devoir de Sortilèges sur les Charmes Repousse-Moldus, vous avez des titres à chercher ?

– Il y a un bouquin de Rupert Flint là-dessus, l'informa Lucas en désignant vaguement un rayon de la bibliothèque. Un gros grimoire relié en bleu, je crois, je ne me souviens plus de son titre. Très raciste mais plein de sorts utiles.

– Ah ouais je vois lequel, lâcha Kathleen en se levant. C'est _Protection contre les êtres sans magie_ , je vais le chercher.

– Delmar, tu me fais lire ta dissertation de Métamorphose ? demanda innocemment Cassie.

Elle n'avait pas de devoir de Sortilèges à faire, elle, alors elle allait tranquillement copier les notes du premier de la classe en Transfiguration !

Du coup, quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous en train de lire ou d'écrire dans un silence religieux. Eh oui ! Ils avaient beau être des déconneurs jusqu'à la moelle de leurs os, ils avaient quand même les ASPICS à la fin de l'année et il fallait bosser. Kathleen privilégiait les Potions mais elle essayait d'avoir un niveau correct dans les autres cours pour que ça fasse beau sur son CV et que ce soit donc plus facile de trouver un apprentissage auprès d'un Maître des Potions. Cassie n'avait toujours pas de choix de carrière définie mais avec le peu de matière qu'il lui restait après ses échecs aux BUSE, elle essayait d'obtenir le plus d'ASPIC possible. Lucas, quant à lui, avait toujours eu un très bon niveau mais il se devait de le conserver s'il voulait apparaître comme un sorcier compétent et un digne successeur à son père. Et puis Delmar devait obtenir de bonnes notes en… A peu près tout, pour devenir Auror si jamais il n'était pas recruté dans un club professionnel de Quidditch.

Joueur professionnel restait évidemment son premier choix, mais il avait passé tout l'été de sa cinquième année à se renseigner dans les clubs divers et variés et à chaque fois, la réticence des entraîneurs avait été plus qu'évidente. Quand on avait un nom aussi inconnu que celui d'Hirapati et aucune relation dans le milieu sportif pour se porter garant de vous, obtenir un simple stage d'essai tenait de l'impossible. Alors être recruté ? Inenvisageable !

C'était une histoire de réseau, tout ça. Totalement injuste. Au moins, pour être Auror, on passait un concours et on était donc jugé sur ses compétences.

Des tas et des tas de compétences d'ailleurs.

Ouais, Delmar n'avait pas peur de travailler et c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait de bonnes notes partout, mais quand même, parfois la quantité de boulot demandée était effarante ! Bah oui, en plus de devoir conserver de bonnes notes en Défense-Potions-Sortilèges-Métamorphose qui étaient le Saint Quatuor Des Futurs Aspirants Aurors, il devait aussi lire des bouquins que McGonagall lui avait conseillés sur le sujet (parce qu'il était son chouchou, même si elle ne voulait pas l'avouer). Des bouquins sur les sorts de guérison, des notes sur les techniques de furtivité, des brochures sur comment effectuer une filature, des guides sur la hiérarchie et l'histoire du Bureau des Aurors…

Donc voilà. Du coup Delmar savait à présent suturer une plaie et poser une attelle avec des sorts, il savait modifier la couleur de sa peau et la forme de son nez et de ses joues avec de petites métamorphoses de filature, et il pouvait réciter dans l'ordre ou le désordre tous les grades chez les chasseurs de mages noirs.

Et c'était beaucoup de boulot. Avec les entraînements de Quidditch en plus, et puis les fêtes fréquentes chez les Gryffondor, il n'avait plus un instant à lui !

D'ailleurs, à propos de Quidditch…

– Quelle est la mise pour notre match ? demanda-t-il d'un ton dégagé.

La semaine prochaine, Gryffondor affronterai Poufsouffle. Ce n'était qu'une fois par an que Delmar et Kathleen s'affrontaient dans le stade, et c'était l'occasion pour eux de pimenter un peu le jeu…

Depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans leurs équipes respectives, à chaque début de février, ils pariaient sur l'issue du match qui allait opposer leurs Maisons. Évidemment, ils ne pariaient pas d'argent. Ils pariaient des gages. Ils se mettaient d'accord sur une action folle et bien souvent contraire au règlement, et le perdant devait l'exécuter sans se faire prendre. L'année dernière, par exemple, Poufsouffle l'avait emporté, et Delmar avait donc du aller faire pipi dans le bureau de Flitwick.

… Oui, ils étaient un peu en manque de sommeil quand ils avaient choisis le gage, il fallait l'admettre.

– Quelle excellente question, sourit Kathleen. J'allais suggérer un truc en rapport avec McGonagall.

– Hum, ça me va. Entrer par effraction dans ses appartements ?

Trouver les appartements privés d'un prof était relativement difficile, mais Delmar savait où se trouvait l'entrée de chez sa Directrice de Maison. Il était sûr, en revanche, que Kathleen l'ignorait.

A sa grande surprise, la Poufsouffle lui retourna un sourire carnassier :

– Trop facile.

– Tu sais où sont ses appartements ? fit aussitôt Delmar avec méfiance. Comment c'est possible, t'es pas une Gryffondor !

– Je suis sortie avec Gabriel je te rappelle, et il savait, puisqu'il était pote avec le Préfet de sa Maison. Comment est-ce que toi tu sais où est la piaule de McGo ?

– Euh…

– T'es le gigolo des profs ! Avoue !

– C'est parce que je suis sorti avec une Préfète, voilà, t'es contente ?!

– Quoi ?! Une figure d'autorité ? Trahison Delmar, trahison ! Tu fraternises avec l'ennemi, bientôt tu vas vouloir respecter des règles !

– Du calme les enfants, soupira Lucas en roulant des yeux. Du coup vous allez entrer chez McGonagall ou pas ?

Les deux complices se regardèrent, puis Kathleen haussa les épaules :

– Oui, mais pas que, parce que sinon ça serait trop facile. Lui voler un objet personnel ?

– Comme quoi, son pot d'herbe à chat ? se moqua Cassie.

Elle était persuadée que leur professeur de Métamorphose s'adonnait à l'usage récréatif de drogues Il fallait au moins ça pour supporter leur bande de cinglés dans ses cours pendant sept ans.

– Un bouquin ? fit Lucas plus pragmatique.

– Un chapeau peut-être, hésita Delmar. Ou bien ses lunettes. Ou une de ses robes de chambres écossaises qui ont l'air de gratter.

– Ou un soutif.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Cassie qui venait de faire cette innocente suggestion, puis Delmar et Kathleen se regardèrent :

– Accepté !

– Vous aller vous faire chopper, prophétisa Lucas.

– Je m'en fous, ça sera Delmar ! ricana Kathleen.

– C'est ça, tu peux rêver Diggory…

– On verra lors du match ! fit fermement Cassie. Ah et je dois vous prévenir que j'ai relancé une pétition pour que Lucas soit le commentateur. J'ai des tonnes de signatures ! Succès garanti !

– Si j'étais toi je ne me ferai pas trop d'illusions…

– Ça va marcher je vous dit !

.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Samedi 13 février 1988, stade de Quidditch, parc de Poudlard._

.

– J'arrive pas à croire que ça ait marché, marmonna Lucas en prenant le mégaphone dans ses mains. Elle a le Troisième Œil ou quoi ?

Derrière lui il pouvait sentir la désapprobation qui irradiait de McGonagall. A l'inverse, Rogue, Flitwick et Chourave observaient la scène d'un air très contents d'eux-mêmes, et le Serdaigle se demanda absurdement s'ils ne s'étaient pas alliés contre McGo pour l'obliger à lui rendre son poste, rien que pour faire chier la vieille sous-directrice.

… C'était complètement vraisemblable en plus.

Il esquissa un large sourire (derrière lui, le regard noir de McGonagall s'intensifia encore), leva le mégaphone, et clama :

– DEVINEZ QUI EST DE RETOUR ?!

Acclamations, hurlements, sifflements et applaudissements lui répondirent : le public était déchaîné, les septièmes années avaient bien fait passer le message aux plus jeunes. Lucas se pavana deux minutes, puis les joueurs entrèrent sur le terrain et il se lança avec enthousiasme dans son commentaire :

– ET VOICI LES JOUEURS ! Les Capitaines Hirapati et Chester se serrent la main… Si vous voulez mon avis c'est Diggory qui devrait être Capitaine ou du moins avoir le privilège de toiser Delmar en lui disant qu'il va s'en prendre plein la gueule, oui Chester je sais lire sur les lèvres, pas la peine de prendre cet air innocent…

– Ogden ne commencez pas, menaça McGonagall.

– Oh là là, tout de suite on m'agresse ! Enfin bref, les joueurs ont enfourchés leurs balais, et LE SOUAFFLE EST LANCÉ, C'EST PARTI ! La balle est à Jarvis !

Les Poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle étaient Zachary Jarvis (treize ans), Joan Knight (quatorze ans) et Penny Willmore (seize ans). Ils étaient bons, sans être brillants. Même chose pour leur Attrapeur et Capitaine, Henry Chester… La vraie force de l'équipe de Poufsouffle, c'était ses Batteurs, Kathleen Diggory et Victor Hiddelton : et sa Gardienne, Violette Ceria.

– Jarvis passe à Knight, Chester coupe la route d'Hirapati qui essayait d'intercepter, pas de bol mon ami, et Knight passe à Willmore ! Ils foncent vers les buts ! Une tentative d'interception… ET MICHAEL GRAY SE PREND UN COGNARD DANS LA GUEULE, on peut applaudir Diggory qui ne fait pas dans la demi-mesure ! Avec tout ça Willmore repasse à Knight ILS SE RAPPROCHENT DES BUTS, ILS VONT TIRER… Oh là là, réveillez-vous Gryffondor, vous avez bu ou quoi ! KNGHT TIRE… ET IL MARQUE ! DIX POINTS POUR POUFSOUFFLE !

Une bonne moitié du stade éclata en acclamations, et l'autre en huées. Pour ce match, les Serdaigle avaient décidés de soutenir Poufsouffle parce que Higg en voulait toujours à Delmar, et les Serpentard soutenaient majoritairement Gryffondor parce que Rosier avait catégoriquement refusé d'encourager Kathleen et qu'Elijah, big boss de la Maison, avait cédé à ses demandes. Cassie avait d'ailleurs parié sur les lions et comme ses prévisions étaient souvent justes, toute sa Maison avait suivi le mouvement.

C'était quand même pas tous les jours que les verts et argents encourageaient les rouges et or. Même Dudu avait l'air décontenancé.

Quand à Rogue, il avait soudain l'air très constipé.

– Hirapati reprend le Souaffle ! cria Lucas. Il passe à Gray, esquive un Cognard d'Hiddelton, va passer à Hallen… Et il se prend un Cognard qu'il évite de justesse ! Il tente de passer à Gray de l'autre côté et UN AUTRE COGNARD ! Ah ah on dirait que Kathleen va pas lui laisser une minute de répit ! Vous foutez quoi les Batteuses de Gryffondor ?

Lesdites Batteuses, Lara O'Mahel et Kelly Oswald, lui firent toutes deux un bras d'honneur. Le petit Hiddelton les tenait à distance, tandis que Kathleen réussissait à elle seule à harceler Delmar et à l'empêcher de passer aux deux autres Poursuiveurs de Gryffondor, Vincent Hallen et Michael Gray.

– Admirez quand même comment Diggory lui défonce sa face ! C'est pas possible on dirait que le Cognard est apprivoisé tellement elle le maîtrise ! Eeeeet en v'là encore un autre qui coupe l'avancée d'Hirapati ! Et un… OH PUTAIN, Charlie Weasley vint de se faire Kathleen, il lui est rentré dedans, c'était violent ! Et un coup de pute si je puis me permettre.

– Ogden !

– Pardon. Bref du coup Delmar a passé à Hallen, qui a passé à Gray, ils progressent vers les buts de Poufsouffle et PAN ! Oulà là là, Kelly Oswald vient de se prendre un Cognard de Diggory, elle a perdu sa batte, quelle nouille ! … Ah non en fait je crois qu'elle a le poignet cassé, autant pour moi. UN BATTEUR EN MOINS POUR LES GRYFFONDOR MAIS QUE VA-T-IL SE PASSER ?! Pas de coup de sifflet, le match continue apparemment, bon, admettons… Au passage Diggory balance un Cognard vers Weasley, je crois qu'elle lui en veut un peu d'avoir pourri sa technique pour stopper Hirapati… Mais justement Hirapati a le Souaffle et IL FONCE VERS LES BUTS, il va tirer, il va tirer, il feinte et IL TIRE ET MARQUE ! DIX POINTS POUR GRYFFONDOR !

Violette semblait rager : Delmar était le seul des Poursuiveurs de Gryffondor qu'elle n'arrivait presque jamais à arrêter.

– Ah Kelly Oswald quitte le stade et est remplacée par une grande perche pâle comme une endive dont je ne connais pas le nom…

– Il s'appelle Fitzmaren, gronda McGonagall.

– Mais attendez Fitzmaren c'est pas le gars de cinquième année qui s'est un jour planté une fourchette dans l'oreille sans faire exprès au dîner ?! Et vous lui donnez une _batte_ ?!

– Le match, Ogden !

– Bon d'accord, l'autre brêle entre sur le terrain, youpi, c'est Hallen qui a la balle, il passe à Gray, il se prend un Cognard d'Hiddelton, et AH ! O'Mahel a renvoyé le Cognard droit dans sa gueule, Hiddelton a faillit se casser la nouille, vous avez vu ça ?! Ah et Willmore récupère la balle ! Non, Gray la bouscule et OOOOH, il lui a tiré les cheveux ! Professeur il lui a tiré les cheveux ! FAUTE ! FAUTE !

– C'était un accident ! gueula Gray.

– À d'autres ! Penalty pour Poufsouffle abruti ! Bon sang quitte à violer les règles essaie au moins de le faire discrètement ! Rah là là, j'vous jure !

– Ogden !

– D'accord, d'accord ! Bon, Knight a le penalty, il tire et… Arvore bloque. La balle est à Hirapati, il passe à Gray, GRAY SE PREND UN COGNARD DANS L'ÉPAULE, outch ça a du faire mal, et Jarvis récupère le Souaffle ! Bon sang Diggory est bien partie pour envoyer tous les joueurs à l'hosto ! Sauf que Jarvis se fait reprendre la balle par Hallen et HALLEN TIRE ET CERIA BLOQUE ! Magnifique manœuvre et PAR LES HEMORROÏDES DE GODRIC HIRAPATI A REPRIS LE SOUAFFLE ET IL TIRE ET IL MARQUE ! Nom d'une licorne à trois testicules !

– OGDEN VOUS ALLEZ VOUS CALMER OUI ?!

– Oh mais il ne faut pas le prendre comme ça professeur, c'est juste une expression d'enthousiasme… Respirez, ça ira mieux, vous êtes toute rouge !

– Le score, Ogden !

– Ah ben ne prenez pas le public pour un con non plus, ils savent bien que si les lions sont en train de gueuler comme des malades c'est pas parce qu'un Poufsouffle s'est éclaté la gueule par terre. M'enfin pour ceux qui ne savent pas compter ça fait VINGT A DIX EN FAVEUR DE GRYFFONDOR ! Et Gray quitte le terrain, apparemment Diggory a tapé fort, mais bon l'avantage est à Gryffondor puisque Hallen reprend le Souaffle… Ah non autant pour moi il vient de se prendre un Cognard d'Hiddelton et c'est donc Willmore qui récupère la balle ! Les Batteurs de Poufsouffles dominent le jeu, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils branlent les deux autres zigotos ? O'Mahel, Machin, vos potes ont besoin d'aide ! Et je sais que je suis pas censé prendre parti mais quand je vous vois tous les deux, avec l'air de compter vos orteils…

Du coup Fitzmaren baissa par réflexe les yeux sur ses bottes et Lucas ne manqua pas de le voir :

– Oui Machin, t'en a cinq à chaque pied, t'inquiète pas, et c'est pas en restant la tête dans le cul que tu te fera endommager ! ON VEUT DE L'ACTION !

– OGDEN ÇA SUFFIT AVEC CES GROSSIERTÉS !

– Ah ça, c'est la mauvaise influence de Cassie…

– Non mais je t'emmerde ! s'exclama une petite voix flûtée depuis les tribunes de Serpentard.

– Laissez votre camarade en dehors de tout ça monsieur Ogden ou je vous retire votre poste ! menaça McGonagall tandis que derrière elle les autres profs étaient pétés de rire.

– Qui commenterait alors, hein ? Laissez-moi deviner : un Gryffondor ! C'est d'un favoritisme évident ça professeur, si je ne me retenais pas je porterai plainte… OH REGARDEZ WILKES SE CURE LE NEZ !

Depuis les tribunes de Serdaigle fusèrent plusieurs insultes et Lucas ricana dans son mégaphone :

– Désolé mais je devais vous faire partager cette remarque. C'est fou comme on a une belle vue d'ici ! Enfin bref, pour en revenir à nos affaires, même Kathleen Diggory ne peut pas envoyer tous les joueurs de Gryffondor à l'infirmerie… Donc du coup Hirapati est en vie et a le Souaffle et fonce vers les buts ! Par Merlin quelle détermination, on sent la rage de vaincre, il se prépare, il feinte, il est pourchassé par les trois autres Poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle qui convergent vers lui à la vitesse du vent, il est devenu l'homme à abattre ! Quel suspense mesdames et messieurs, mais COMMENT VA-T-IL S'EN SORTIR ?! OH PAR LE SLIP DE SALAZAR IL SE PREND UN COGNARD EN PLUS ! Il glisse… IL TOMBE… NON IL SE RATTRAPE ! Un rattrapage superbe et in extremis et OH C'EST INCROYABLE ! LES TROIS CLAMPINS QUI LUI COLLAIENT AU CUL VIENNENT DE SE RENTRER DEDANS ! Ah ah, vite, que quelqu'un prenne une photo !

Ce que Cassie s'empressa de faire, se perchant sur les épaules d'Elijah pour avoir un meilleur angle.

– HIRAPATI TIRE… ET MARQUE ! TRENTE A DIX POUR GRYFFONDOR ! Et les Poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle ont tous l'air un peu sonné, ah, ça se présente mal pour eux ! Oh, Diggory a l'air d'avoir pris une décision, qu'est-ce qu'elle… Elle discuter avec Hiddelton ?! Non mais je rêve, ça a l'air d'être le moment opportun pour taper la discut' ? Vous ferez votre pause plus tard !

Sauf que ce n'était pas une pause, mais une concertation stratégique, vu que les deux Batteurs en jaune et noir levèrent leurs battes et frappèrent le prochain Cognard en même temps.

– ILS TIRENT SUR HIRAPATI ! Ah non ils l'ont manqué, ils… OH PUTAIN ! ILS VISAIENT CHARLIE WEASLEY ! Et il avait beau être à l'autre extrémité du terrain ils l'ont eut en plein dans le mille, outch, sa mère, ça doit faire mal, il vacille, IL VA TOMBER ! IL TOMBE… Et Henry Chester le rattrape, bien joué ! Positionnement stratégique quand même, il était juste en dessous… Vous pensez que les Poufsouffle ont prévu le coup ? Voilà qui casse le mythe des blaireaux tout gentils ! Enfin tous ceux qui ont rencontré Candela Panda après le couvre-feu savent qu'il ne s'agit que d'un mythe… Bref Chester dépose Weasley assommé sur le sol et reprend son envol ! Et… Pas de remplaçant… GRYFFONDOR N'A PLUS D'ATTRAPEUR !

Kathleen et Victor échangèrent un high-five de leurs mains libres, puis se relancèrent la poursuite des Cognards.

– Ne criez pas victoire trop vite les Poufsouffle ! les avertit Lucas. Hirapati n'a pas dit son dernier mot ! A vrai dire vu la tronche qu'il tire on dirait qu'à présent, c'est la guerre ! Tiens en parlant de guerre…

– Ça à un rapport avec le mach monsieur Ogden ? fit sèchement McGonagall.

– Euh non.

– Alors n'en parlez pas.

– Ah merci d'avoir donné votre avis là-dessus, ça me faut chaud au cœur, mais j'ai un public qui m'attend alors salut !

McGonagall en resta bouche bée tandis que Dumbledore essayait de faire semblant de se moucher pour cacher le fait qu'il se bidonnait.

– Je disais donc, à propos de guerre ! babilla joyeusement Lucas. Vous savez que demain c'est la St Valentin et qu'il a donc une sortie à Pré-au-Lard ? Bon alors la plupart des gens y vont en couple mais moi l'amour et les cœurs roses ça me donne envie de frapper des bébés faons. Bref ! Du coup je propose une activité saine et équilibrée consistant balancer de la neige à tous les couples que vous croiserez ! Le sort pour faire de la poudreuse, c'est _Nivicare_ avec un mouvement de baguette vers le haut. Ah et si quelqu'un réussi à chopper Wilkes et Coleman, parce que je sais qu'ils sortent secrètement ensemble, je lui offre la boisson alcoolisée de son choix !

– FILS DE PUTE ATTEND QUE JE TE CHOPPE…

– OGDEN ! rugit McGonagall avec fureur. WILKES ÇA VAUT POUR VOUS AUSSI ! ET MISS COLEMAN BAISSEZ CETTE BAGUETTE !

– Au moins on s'ennuie pas quand c'est lui qui commente, remarqua Cassie toujours perchée sur les épaules d'Elijah.

.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Dimanche 14 février 1988, rue principale, Pré-au-Lard._

.

Bon au final Gryffondor avait quand même gagné le match. De dix points. Eh oui, le score final avait été de cent-quatre-vingt-dix à cent-quatre-vingt, autant dire que ça Delmar avait redoublé d'effort et marqué but sur but jusqu'au moment où il était devenu évident que Poufsouffle ne récupérerai jamais son retard, et Chester avait choppé le Vif pour limiter les dégâts.

Du coup, Kathleen et Delmar n'étaient pas allés à Pré-au-Lard comme les autres élèves. Ils réglaient leurs comptes : Kathleen devait voler un soutif de McGonagall, et Delmar la suivait et l'observait en ricanant. Cassie leur avait fait un salut narquois de la main avant de quitter le château avec Elijah.

Sauf que pour le tête-à-tête c'était raté : Rosier avait décidé de les accompagner pour veiller sur la vertu de son meilleur ami, et du coup Lucas avait décidé de s'inviter aussi.

Il était difficile de savoir qui, de Cassie ou de Rosier, était le plus agacé.

– Dis donc tu voudrais pas te casser ? grogna Justinien en direction du Serdaigle.

– Pas question, claironna joyeusement Lucas. Tu t'ennuierais si tu devais tenir la chandelle tout seul !

– J'ai pas besoin de ta compagnie !

– Et si vous vous teniez compagnie ailleurs ? geignit Cassie. J'essaie d'avoir un rencard là !

– Justement ! fit mine de s'insurger Rosier. Je ne veux pas que t'aille violer Elijah dans un coin sombre !

– Je ferai jamais ça ! Je chercherai un lit plutôt.

– Non mais tu t'entends ? Voilà pourquoi il faut constamment que tu sois sous surveillance !

– C'est pour ça que je suis là d'ailleurs, leur rappela innocemment Lucas.

– Ah non, t'en mêles pas. Tu es pire qu'elle ! Elijah, dis-lui de se casser.

– Ah, ne m'impliquez pas, protesta le grand métis.

– Tu es déjà impliqué, c'est à cause de tes pectoraux que l'autre ouistiti te colle comme une serviette hygiénique ! s'énerva Rosier.

… Comme choix de métaphore c'était audacieux mais au moins ça prouvait qu'il avait fait ses recherches après la petite remise à niveau que leur avait fait Kathleen.

– Pas que ses pectoraux, protesta Cassie. Je ne suis pas si superficielle ! Et d'ailleurs comment tu sais qu'il a des pectoraux, tu le mates sous la douche ?

– Quoi ?! Non !

– Mouais, c'est ce qu'ils disent tous…

Lucas leva les yeux au ciel. Il se demandait comment diable Rosier et Cassie pouvaient vivre dans le même dortoir, et même sympathiser, alors qu'ils se battaient comme des chats sauvages pour l'attention d'Elijah. Et le grand métis ne faisait rien pour les séparer, sachant que son intervention laisserait forcément un des deux adversaires avec le sentiment d'être lésé. Oui, il était gentil mais pas complètement con non plus, alors il laissait les deux andouilles se feuler dessus et attendait que ça passe.

Et ça durait au moins depuis leur quatrième année. Comment ils pouvaient encore se supporter, mystère. Ça devait être le charme de Cassie…

Parce que Cassie avait un don avec les gens. Elle était nulle en Sortilèges, foirait ses Potions, peinait en Métamorphose, bref elle était une nouille totale dans un grand nombre de matières scolaire. Son talent, ce n'était pas l'apprentissage académique, c'était son relationnel. Plus précisément, son intuition. Elle savait toujours comment calmer les gens, leur plaire, les faire rire, se faire accepter alors même qu'elle était bavarde et bruyante et envahissante comme pas possible. Cassie était la membre de leur petite bande que leurs ennemis même les plus colériques toléraient le mieux. Wilkes ne l'insultait jamais, Rosier la tolérait paisiblement, même McGonagall faisait preuve de patience !

Alors que Lucas, Kathleen et Delmar semblaient prendre les gens à rebrousse-poil de manière mystérieuse.

C'est vrai quoi, ils n'étaient pas _si_ chiants que ça !

– On va voir la Cabane Hurlante ? proposa Elijah.

– A mon avis, elle a pas bougée, marmonna Rosier.

– C'était pour changer de sujet, andouille, soupira le grand métis avec un sourire en coin. Mais si tu veux que la conversation reste sur mes pectoraux, je t'en prie, j'ai hâte d'entendre ton avis.

Rosier grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible et s'essuya la bouche en réalisant qu'il s'était mit à postillonner. Ou à baver, puisqu'il devait avoir un gène de bouledogue et que la salive lui dégoulinait toujours sur les lèvres. Parfois Lucas ne voulait rien de plus que de lui balancer son sac à la gueule.

Mais il ne le faisait jamais. Vous pensez bien qu'il n'avait pas envie de le salir !

… Et puis il était fort probable qu'il l'ait déjà perdu.

– T'es pas gay quand même ? fit brusquement Cassie à Elijah.

– Euh, non.

– Cool ! Pas de fiancée, de maîtresse, de veuve avec trois enfants à charge dont je devrais être informée ?

– Non plus, répondit le métis en rigolant.

– Comment tu veux qu'il ait une veuve, andouille ? se moqua Lucas.

Cassie ne se dégonfla pas :

– Je prévois toutes les hypothèses.

– C'est pas comme si t'avais une chance pour commencer, déjà ! persifla Rosier.

Cassie croisa les bras d'un air déterminé, même si elle du pour cela lâcher la main du beau Préfet-en-Chef, et toisa Rosier d'un air supérieur :

– C'est ça, rigole. Mais tu verras, dans dix ans je serai la deuxième femme d'Elijah !

Le métis posa un regard alarmé sur elle :

– Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ma première femme ?

– Rien que tu puisses prouver, répondit Cassie d'un air très content d'elle-même.

Bien, c'était pas du tout flippant.

– Et si on allait aux _Trois Balais_ ? suggéra Lucas. C'est pas qu'il fait froid mais… Bon, ok, c'était un mensonge. Il caille. On va au chaud et c'est pas négociable.

Rosier et Cassie ouvrirent la bouche pour refuser, mais la refermèrent aussitôt quand Elijah hocha la tête :

– Bonne idée. Je vous invite !

– Chouette ! pépia Cassie. Ça sera un double rendez-vous !

– C'est pas comme si j'avais rendez-vous avec l'autre courge de Serdaigle non plus, s'offensa Rosier.

– Ah ah, c'est pas ce que je dirai à tous ceux qui me poseront la question !

Ce fut presque assez pour faire détaler Rosier et Lucas. Comme quoi, surveiller la vertu d'un pote, c'était bien mignon mais il y avait des sacrifices qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts à faire !

.

Bon. Finalement, ils ne s'enfuirent pas. Ils burent quelques Bièraubeurre au bar, puis ils s'engueulèrent avec des Gryffondor qui cherchaient noises à Rosier à cause du Quidditch. Du coup Rosmerta mit tout le monde dehors et ils reprirent leurs pérégrinations. Ils allèrent chez Zonko et achetèrent tous des trucs pendant qu'Elijah faisait semblant de ne rien voir, puis ils allèrent dans une boutique de fournitures scolaires où le grand métis se racheta une plume et quelques réserves d'encre.

Ils passèrent devant une animalerie où Lucas admira les chouettes mais où Cassie refusa catégoriquement d'entrer à cause de son karma négatif (décision que le Serdaigle aurait du suivre, parce qu'un de ces maudits piafs lui déféqua dessus), puis croisèrent Wilkes et Coleman, poursuivis par Tonks et Maxime Adler qui leur balançaient joyeusement de la neige. Évidemment, ils se joignirent à la course ! Puis Lucas se prit comme un con un Stupéfix en pleine poitrine, et Cassie interrompit la chasse pour le réanimer. Du coup ils perdirent la trace de leurs cibles, et se perdirent eux-mêmes dans le village afin de retrouver enfin la rue principale. Ensuite ils décidèrent de rentrer et, sur le chemin du retour, Rosier se racheta des gants dans un magasin à côté et Cassie s'extasia longuement sur une écharpe jusqu'à ce que Lucas, excédé, promette de la lui offrir pour son anniversaire.

– C'est trop loin mon anniversaire ! chouinait la petite Serpentard tandis qu'ils revenaient vers le château.

– Tu rigole, c'est en mars, dans moins d'un mois !

– C'est quand même trop loin, et j'ai froid maintenant, t'es sûr que tu veux pas me la passer ?

– Arrête d'insister, c'est non.

Cassie jeta ses bras en l'air dans un grand geste exaspéré :

– Très bien ! Mais si je choppe une pneumonie et que je meure ça sera de ta faute !

– Mais vous vous taisez jamais ? soupira Rosier.

Elijah lui tapota l'épaule d'un geste réconfortant :

– Au bout de sept ans, tu devrais être habitué. Et puis, tu remarqueras qu'ils ont été très silencieux devant l'animalerie.

– Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une chouette fasse son petit caca sur Lucas, précisa Cassie en ricanant.

Pour la peine le blond lui envoya un coup de coude, qu'elle esquiva avec un rire qui se transforma en glapissement quand elle glissa sur une plaque de glace et manqua de s'écraser face première par terre. Rosier la rattrapa de justesse par le col, et la remit debout avec la même désinvolture que s'il s'agissait d'un chaton. Elijah leva les yeux au ciel, choisi d'ignorer l'incident, et demanda plutôt :

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait si peur chez les animaux ?

– C'est eux qui ont peur de moi ! protesta Cassie. Ils sont curieux au début puis très vite, ils paniquent, feulent et crachent, ils griffent, bref je leur fiche les jetons. Et puis tous les animaux qui restent en ma présence trop longtemps meurent mystérieusement ! Ils se suicident ou ils ont des accidents bizarres. Bref, je vais pas tenter le sort !

Elijah plissa le front, songeur :

– C'est quand même bizarre ton histoire.

– Ah, tu dis ça parce que tu aimes les petites bêtes mimi ! ronronna Cassie en s'accrochant à son bras. Et ne nie pas, tu sauves les chatons coincés dans les arbres quand personne ne regarde. Mais ce qui est cool c'est que tu relâche les chatons aussitôt après parce que tu es allergique aux poils de chats, et aux poils de chiens, en fait tu es allergiques à peu près tout. Et c'est un signe du destin vu que je fais crever toutes les bestioles avec mon karma !

– Tu es bien la seule qui prendrait une allergie pour un signe du destin ! se moqua Rosier.

Lucas, lui, avait haussé un sourcil surpris :

– Ça se soigne pas par potions, les allergies ?

– C'est dégueu, ça fait perdre du poids comme effet secondaire, et il faut en prendre tous les jours, lui répondit Elijah avec un soupir. Du coup je préfère éviter les animaux, c'est plus simple.

– Très bonne idée, approuva Cassie. Je détesterai te voir perdre ta belle musculature !

Du coup Lucas se mit à pouffer :

– Il a une musculature ? Première nouvelle.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? protesta Cassie en s'accrochant d'un air protecteur au coude d'Elijah.

– C'est vrai ça, feignit de s'indigner Elijah. Je me maintiens en forme et j'ai un corps d'athlète, moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu insinue ?

C'était vrai que. Voilà. Pour un mec qui en faisait le moins possible, Elijah n'était pas particulièrement mou. Il avait les épaules larges, le ventre plat, et en été ses manches courtes révélaient des biceps de sportif dont l'origine était un grand mystère… Mais Lucas ne se démonta pas :

– Qu'on croirait que tu as une serpillière en guise de colonne vertébrale tellement tu ne fous jamais rien. Je suis un expert en flemme et pourtant même moi je suis soufflé. En classe tu fais le minimum et en études tu fais des parties de morpions !

– Je suis talentueux, c'est tout.

– T'es un gros flemmard.

– … Aussi, concéda le Préfet-en-Chef. Mais l'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

Cassie se racla bruyamment la gorge :

– On pourrait retourner au sujet principal, c'est à dire notre sortie romantique à nous deux tous seuls ?

– Non, fit aussitôt Rosier. Et crois-moi, c'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il va te déclarer sa flamme !

Lucas ne put s'empêcher de rigoler et d'ajouter :

– Par contre il pourrait déclarer sa flemme sans problème.

Elijah roula des yeux, puis se tourna vers Lucas et mit soudain un genou en terre, prenant les mains du Serdaigle entre les siennes (ce qui figea ce dernier de surprise) :

– Tu as raison, c'est le moment où jamais. Tu sais… J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire… Voilà… J'ai la flemme de me relever, tu veux bien m'aider ?

Lucas en resta comme deux ronds de flan pendant un instant, parce qu'il ne l'avait pas vu venir : Rosier s'écroula de rire, glissant sur une plaque de neige et s'écroulant dans une congère : quant à Cassie, elle prit posément son appareil photo et immortalisa l'instant.

– Cassie ! glapit Lucas avec indignation en libérant ses mains.

– Honnêtement c'était trop beau, sourit la Serpentard en rangeant son appareil. On dirait vraiment qu'il va te faire une déclaration ! J'ai de quoi vous faire chanter maintenant.

– Brave petite, rigola Elijah en se remettant debout. Ça va, Rosier, tu tiens le coup ?

– Ah ah, non, c'était trop excellent ! se bidonnait son ami. Je l'ai pas vu venir celle-là. Cassie, je veux un double de la photo !

– Ah non, elle est à moi !

– Je te paierai !

– … C'est négociable.

Et ils reprirent leurs chemin, Cassie et Rosier se disputant sur le prix du cliché, tandis qu'Elijah ouvrait la voie en sifflotant joyeusement, et que Lucas grommelait d'un air mécontent parce qu'il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu et que ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent.

Puis Elijah marqua un temps d'arrêt :

– Eh, pourquoi il y a un soutien-gorge écossais accroché aux grilles ?

Effectivement, un soutif rouge à motif écossais flottait au vent tel une bannière avant-gardiste. Cassie retint un gloussement, et elle échangea un regard amusé avec Lucas. Apparemment, Kathleen avait réussi son gage !

– Je ne sais pas, mentit la petite Serpentard d'un air innocent. Mais tout à fait par hasard, vous ne connaitriez pas le Sort de Glue Perpétuelle ?

.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Mercredi 17 février 1988, Grande Salle, rez-de-chaussée de Poudlard._

.

Le mercredi, Cassie avait Divination juste avant le déjeuner et rejoignait donc le reste de ses condisciples en retard. Du coup ils étaient souvent assis chez les Poufsouffle quand elle arrivait… Et c'est donc avec surprise qu'elle constata que ce jour-là, ils étaient attablés avec les Serpentard. C'était assez rare pour être souligné. Ils ne mangeaient quasiment jamais chez les Serdaigle, l'inimitié avec la bande de Higg et Wilkes rendant l'atmosphère trop tendue : et même si les Gryffondor leur faisaient bon accueil, ça se voyait bien qu'ils ne toléraient leurs bizarreries que pour Delmar. Tandis que les Poufsouffle (et dans une moindre mesure les Serpentard) étaient habitués aux déluges de conneries qu'ils pouvaient débiter durant un repas, parce qu'ils fréquentaient quotidiennement Kathleen et Cassie. Et les Poufsouffle avaient beaucoup plus de patience que les Serpentard, sans compter que Candela s'était autoproclamée superviseuse attitrée de leur bande de dingues : c'était la raison pur laquelle ils bouffaient généralement avec les jaunes et noir.

Mais passons. Apparemment, ce jour-là, il y avait un changement de programme car leur petit club s'était mêlé aux Serpentard de septième année. Du coup Rosier faisait la gueule, Charlie Weasley boudait Kathleen (encore), Delmar frimait en jonglant avec des œufs durs, et Tonks, qui venait de renverser son assiette sur les genoux de Maxime Adler, s'excusait profusément. Bref, un déjeuner normal.

– Salut les gens ! babilla-t-elle en s'installant entre Maxime et Lucas. Je vois que vous avez commencé sans moi, c'est pas bien ça !

– Tu traînais, fit Elijah en guise de réponse avant de la servir galamment en patates.

– Trelawney m'as demandé une démonstration de xylomancie, apparemment c'est une forme de divination qu'elle ne pratique pas parce qu'elle n'a jamais fait de Runes. Enfin bref ! Quoi de neuf ?

– Je fais la gueule à Ethan, l'informa Kathleen.

– Ah bon ? C'est pour ça que vous mangez ici ! Mais pourquoi ?

– Il s'est fait attaquer par son furet, ricana Ludovic Cole.

Il avait assisté à toute la scène et il ne s'en remettait apparemment pas, gloussant sporadiquement dès que son regard tombait sur Ethan Bones à la table des Poufsouffle.

– Il s'est assis sur Chaussette ! s'indigna Kathleen. Franchement il devrait être content de pas avoir perdu ses boules !

– Pauvre Ethan, fit Lucas avec compassion.

– Pauvre furet oui ! gloussa Danny Valentine. Bones n'est pas exactement léger. Il est encore en vie ton animal ?

– En vie et prêt à bouffer les organes génitaux de quiconque posera son derrière sur lui, confirma Kathleen.

– C'est bon à savoir, rigola Elijah. Elle est où cette bestiole ?

Kathleen ouvrit un pan de sa cape, montrant Chaussette qui roupillait dans sa poche intérieure. Le furet ne remua même pas une moustache, plongé dans un profond sommeil.

– Moi mon Patronus sera un furet, fit rêveusement Lucas. On voue le même culte sans faille à la divinité du sommeil.

– En parlant de Patronus ! lança joyeusement Delmar. Je vais enfin pouvoir monter le mien à Graham cet aprèm', j'ai trop hâte ! Regardez ça. _Expecto Patronus_ !

Une grande forme argentée jaillit de sa baguette et déploya ses ailes, survolant leur table avant de disparaitre.

– Ça va faire dix fois que tu nous montre ton piaf, grommela Franklin Silvernus.

– Et puis je pensais que tu n'aimais pas ce genre d'oiseau, railla Kathleen.

Delmar avait réussi à faire un Patronus corporel hier, durant leur séance d'entraînement. C'était une chouette des neiges. Un harfang, exactement comme celui que Kathleen aurait voulu avoir à Noël !

Et dire qu'à la place elle avait eut Chaussette. Pfff.

– J'ai jamais dit ça, fit dignement l'hindou. Je pensais juste que c'était un cadeau prétentieux.

– A toi en revanche, la prétention va comme un gant ! railla Rosier.

– … Moi j'ai un Patronus au moins !

– Quelles répliques percutantes, on se demande où tu vas les chercher…

– Du calme les enfants, soupira Elijah. C'est pas vrai, vous pouvez pas passer cinq minutes sans vous chamailler ?

Cassie lui tapota la main et lui déclara avec naturel :

– On n'aura pas d'enfants si tu veux.

Le grand métis s'étrangla, toussa, rougit, et tout le monde s'empressa de dissimuler un fou-rire. Les avances de Cassie à Elijah n'étaient pas près de cesser…

– Au fait, lança Tonks en se tournant vers Delmar. T'as pensé à quoi pour l'avoir, ta chouette ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret.

Delmar sourit de toutes ses dents :

– Non, pas du tout ! J'ai pensé au Quidditch.

– Bien sûr, marmonna Lucas.

– Plus précisément j'ai pensé aux matchs, continuait le Gryffondor en l'ignorant royalement. La vitesse, les passes qui s'enchaînent, l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec le reste de l'équipe, l'adrénaline, les cris de la foule quand tu marques un but, et la victoire ! J'avais pas de match précis en tête, je pensais juste à tout ce que j'aime là-dedans.

Tonks médita là-dessus, l'air un peu déçu (elle ne pourrait pas utiliser ce cheminement-là de pensée, vu sa nullité au Quidditch). Eveline Heart, elle, haussa un sourcil :

– Tu as une approche très Gryffondor du Quidditch.

– … Euh, ah bon ?

– Oui. C'est ce à quoi je pense aussi pour mon Patronus. Mais j'imagine plutôt la stratégie, l'anticipation quand on se concerte du regard avant d'exécuter une manœuvre spéciale, l'ivresse du succès quand on bluffe l'adversaire. Toi tu vis dans le moment, dans l'action, alors que moi je vois plus l'idée de contrôle de la situation et de coopération avec mon équipe.

Kathleen redressa brusquement la tête :

– Mais c'est pas bête du tout ! Peut-être que c'est ça qui vous pose problème, Cassie et Lucas !

La petite Serpentard et le Serdaigle blonds, tous deux incapables de faire apparaitre un Patronus corporels, échangèrent un regard surpris avant de se tourner vers Kathleen. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls : son éclat de voix avait attiré sur elle l'attention de tout leur coin de la table.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'enquit le Serdaigle avec curiosité.

– Pour moi, mon Patronus est fondé sur des émotions de… Des sentiments, des _trucs_ de Poufsouffle. La loyauté, l'amitié, la, euh…

– L'amour, fit Rosier d'un air narquois.

– Voilà.

– Aw, je savais bien que t'étais une tendre…

– Ta gueule. Oui, l'amour. Pour Delmar c'est des trucs de Gryffondor : l'action, l'adrénaline, le fait de mener son équipe, la gloire. Pour Lucas, ça sera sans doute un truc de Serdaigle comme le fait de… Découvrir un grimoire oublié. Et pour Cassie, un truc de Serpentard, comme arnaquer des gens.

– T'es sûre ? fit la petite brune d'un air dubitatif.

– Imagine-toi soutirer du fric à Rogue.

Aussitôt elle sourit d'un air enchanté. Lucas, quant à lui, semblait considérer la question. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul : nombre de Serpentard semblaient réfléchir avec soin à cette suggestion, et Kathleen pressentit qu'il y allait avoir séance d'entraînement le soir même.

– Pensez-y, conclut-elle.

– C'est un cheminement de pensée intéressant, concéda finalement Lucas. Mais c'est un peu caricatural… Je ne suis pas sûre que nos émotions positives soient forcément liées aux traits de caractère mis en avant par nos Maison. Le sentiment d'appartenance et l'amour, par exemple, c'est ce qui marche le mieux, qu'on soit à Poufsouffle ou pas.

Les trois quarts des Serpentard se retrouvèrent très absorbés par leurs assiettes. Dès qu'on parlait de sentiment ils perdaient tous leurs moyens…

– Pas faux, concéda Kathleen. C'est vrai que j'aurais pu être répartie ailleurs qu'à Poufsouffle…

Delmar, Lucas et Cassie hochèrent la tête, mais Tonks ouvrit de grands yeux :

– C'est vrai ? Je savais pas ! Le Choixpeau voulait te mettre ailleurs ?!

– On le savait, fit Elijah avec un sourire en coin. Il lui a fallut quatre minutes pour te placer.

– Et il voulait te mettre où ? demanda Tonks qui était dévorée de curiosité.

– A Serpentard.

On entendit un grand bruit d'étouffement quand Rosier s'étrangla avec son steak et se mit à tousser et à pleurer. Mort de rire, Elijah lui lança un _Anapneo_ , tandis qu'Eveline Heart souriait jusqu'aux oreilles :

– Je m'en doutais !

– Ouais, il était assez insistant mais je voulais définitivement aller à Poufsouffle, rigola Kathleen. Et à toi, le Choixpeau a proposé quoi ? Il est resté longtemps sur ta tête, non ?

– Pas aussi longtemps que sur la tête de Lydie, biaisa Eveline.

A tous les coups le Choixpeau avait voulu Gryffondor pour elle, et elle ne voulait pas l'avouer… Bonne joueuse, Kathleen laissa couler et se tourna vers ladite Lydie, qui secoua négligemment la main :

– Il voulait Serdaigle pour moi.

– Oh, pour moi aussi ! pépia Cassie. Putain il m'a bien saoulé huit minutes avec ça, j'étais l'élève la plus longue à répartir, et en plus j'avais envie de faire pipi ! Je vous dis pas la galère. J'ai même du menacer de le cramer. Mais il était pas question d'aller dans la même Maison que ma tante Bertha. Déjà que je me fais tout le temps comparer à elle à la maison, ça aurait été trop !

– C'est rare que le Choixpeau ne pense qu'à une seule Maison quand il est sur ta tête, acquiesça gravement Elijah. Il te propose au moins deux choix.

– A toi aussi il a proposé deux choix ? lâcha Franklin Silvernus avec ébahissement. Moi il m'a mis direct à Serpentard ! Pas toi ?

– Serpentard ou Poufsouffle. Tu pense bien que j'ai chois Serpentard.

Kathleen abattit son poing sur la table :

– T'as un problème avec Poufsouffle ? menaça-t-elle.

– Et toi, pourquoi t'as pas chois Serpentard ? contra Elijah.

Mouchée, Kathleen se renfrogna. Elijah et elle avaient choisi leurs Maisons pour les mêmes raisons : suivre la coutume familiale. Les Shafiq n'allaient qu'à Serpentard ou Gryffondor depuis des générations. Quant aux Diggory, ils étaient comme les Bones ou les Smith ou les Macmillan : toujours des Poufsouffle !

– Pour moi le Choixpeau a hésité entre Gryffondor et Poufsouffle, lança Delmar. Comme je ne connaissais rien aux Maisons, je me suis laissé tenter par la jolie chanson du Choixpeau sur les braves et les héros et pan ! Gryffondor.

– On sent que le Choixpeau crèche chez Dudu, il valorise à mort les lions, grommela Kathleen. C'est dégueulasse quand même !

Sur ce sujet-là, Rosier et elle étaient d'accord.

– Et pour moi il a hésité entre Serdaigle et Gryffondor, rajouta Lucas avec un sourire en coin.

– T'aurais du prendre Gryffondor ! s'exclama l'hindou. On aurait été dans le même dortoir !

– Et tous les autres garçons de leur année les auraient scalpés dans leur sommeil, marmonna Maxime Adler en aparté.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas Kathleen de l'entendre et de rigoler. Il n'avait pas complètement tort…

– C'est marrant, quand même, fit remarquer Tonks. Vous avez tous les quatre été… Bon, pas mal Répartis, mais… Presque, quand même ! Vous auriez pu aller ailleurs assez facilement. Parce qu'il faut admettre, vous cassez sacrément les stéréotypes de vos Maisons. Enfin, sauf Delmar qui est normal.

– C'est bien la première fois qu'on me qualifie de normal…

Kathleen haussa les épaules :

– On s'en fout non ? On a tous atterri dans une Maison où on s'en sort pas trop mal. Enfin, sauf Lucas qui doit supporter les trois loosers et Cassie qui doit vivre avec Rosier.

– Va chier Diggory.

– Et mes trois loosers se tiennent à carreau, les informa Lucas. Higg fait la gueule, et Wilkes et Jessica se cachent parce qu'apparemment il y a des élèves qui pensent que le jeu n'est pas fini et qui leur balancent régulièrement de la neige à la gueule dans les couloirs…

Maxime et Tonks échangèrent un regard réjoui avant de se hâter de prendre l'air innocent. Lucas fit semblant de n'avoir rien vu.

– Ne parlons pas d'eux, ça me coupe l'appétit ! s'exclama Cassie. Tenez, on est en train de voir les sorciers qui ont inspiré le panthéon grec, en Histoire. Parlons de ça !

– De quoi, des histoires de cul des dieux ? sourcilla Kathleen.

– Obsédée va, marmonna Rosier.

– Pas forcément, répondit Cassie d'un ton joyeux. Même si j'imagine que la question de la zoophilie pourrait donner lieu à un super-débat avec McGonagall. Mais bon, bref. Du coup vous pensez que c'est quelle déesse la plus belle ?

Les autres marquèrent un temps de surprise mais Delmar, habitué à ce que la petite Serpentard passe du coq à l'âne sans prévenir, hasarda :

– … Aphrodite ?

– NON MAIS JE RÊVE ! beugla Kathleen en faisant sursauter tout le monde. T'as rien appris de Pâris ou quoi ?! Bravo maintenant tous les Troyens sont morts à cause de toi, j'espère que t'es content !

– Ah zut, merde. Oups ?

– Oups c'est ta réponse au génocide ? Assassin !

– Mais j'y peux rien si elle est canon Aphrodite !

– Pourquoi on peut pas choisir un dieu ? s'interrogea Cassie à voix haute.

– Parce que. On a dit une déesse.

– Oui ben si on devait choisir un dieu Delmar aurait pas tué les Troyens !

– Les dieux grecs sont quand même autant des salopes que les déesses, leur fit remarquer Eveline.

– Ah non tu vas pas t'en mêler aussi ! s'énerva Rosier. Pourquoi il faut toujours que vous les encouragiez, après c'est l'avalanche de conneries et on se retrouve avec des soutifs flottant sur les grilles du château !

– Ah c'était vous ? s'étonna Lydie en se tournant vers les supposés coupables.

Delmar et Kathleen se regardèrent puis la Poufsouffle répondit dignement :

– Je ne peux ni affirmer ni infirmer cette allégation.

Cassie ricana, puis se tourna vers Delmar :

– M'enfin bref, Aphrodite c'est quand même un choix débile, tu baisses dans mon estime.

– Bah, je suis connu pour céder facilement à la tentation…

– Ne pas se mêler des histoires des dieux, ça vaut mieux, suggéra Elijah d'un ton docte. Mais dans l'hypothèse où on vous pose cette question, nommez Perséphone. Les autres déesses en seront trop surprises pour vous exploser tout de suite, et même si Hadès ne vous fera pas de faveur il vous fera probablement un high-five en passant.

Les autres se regardèrent.

– Pas con, finit par dire Delmar.

– N'est-ce pas ? se rengorgea Cassie en tapotant le bras d'Elijah d'un air possessif.

– Je ne pense pas que ce soit utile dans un futur proche, finit par dire Lucas. Niveau rencontre avec des déesses grecques, on est assez protégé. Mais bon, merci du tuyau.

– De rien.

– Bref, finit par dire Rosier. Diggory, tu veux pas aller te réconcilier avec Bones ? Parce que le niveau de Q.I. de cette table baisse dramatiquement à chaque fois que vous venez bouffer ici.

– Dis tout de suite que tu nous aime pas !

– Je vous aime pas.

– Ah ben merci. Non mais t'entends ça Cassie ?!

– Et c'est reparti, soupira Elijah.

.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Lundi 22 février 1988, salle de cours, premier étage de Poudlard._

.

Lucas esquissa un élégant mouvement du poignet et un arc lumineux parfait jaillit de sa baguette pour frapper la balle en mousse posée sur son bureau, qui s'éclaira brièvement avant de reprendre son aspect inoffensif.

– Tu as réussi ? l'interrogea Kathleen.

Elle adorait travailler en binôme avec Lucas en Sortilèges. Il faisait quasiment tout le boulot !

Kathleen se débrouillait dans cette matière, et visait un _Effort Exceptionnel_ ou aux ASPICS, mais elle doutait que ça lui soit très utile dans sa future carrière de Maître des Potions. La plupart du temps, elle se contentait de regarder Lucas briller sans effort.

C'était quand même un peu frustrant : Lucas était une grosse feignasse qui faisait tous ses devoirs la veille et perdait constamment ses notes et ses livres, et il arrivait quand même à avoir un excellent niveau presque partout. Delmar et Kathleen travaillaient dur pour être les meilleurs, l'un en Métamorphose et l'autre en Potions. Lucas, lui, avait un don naturel. Il travaillait assez peu, n'avait qu'à relire ses leçons pour les apprendre et les comprendre, maîtrisait vite les nouveaux sorts qu'on leur enseignait.

Monde injuste.

– Je pense que oui, fit le Serdaigle en observant l'objet d'un œil critique. Vas-y, lance un sort dessus pour voir ?

– N'oublie pas de jeter un Bouclier, le prévint Kathleen avant de pointer sa baguette sur la balle. _Impedimenta_.

La balle de mousse explosa dans un gros _PLOCH_ , avec un nuage de fumée noire et opaque qui fut heureusement contenue par le charme de Bouclier lancé par Lucas.

– Superbe monsieur Ogden ! s'exclama Flitwick. Cinq points pour Serdaigle.

A la table d'à côté, Candela leur lança un regard mauvais avant de se concentrer sur sa propre balle en mousse. Les Sortilèges Explosifs étaient particulièrement délicats, surtout si on ne voulait pas provoquer d'incendie, et elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à en faire un qui ne finissait pas en flammes.

– Tu veux un coup de main ? fit innocemment Lucas.

Balthazar, qui était en binôme avec Candela, se hâta de faire semblant de lire son manuel en dissimulant un rire.

– Non merci, aboya Candela.

– Oh là là, pas besoin d'être si désagréable ! C'était une proposition tout à fait sincère et innocente. C'est pas comme si je t'invitais à boire un verre.

– Parfait.

– Donc tu acceptes ?

Candela poussa un lourd soupir, se tourna face au Serdaigle, et déclara fermement :

– Lucas, tu es mignon mais tu es égocentrique, bavard, ingérable, chiant, fainéant, et je ne peux pas te supporter. Fous-moi la paix.

Elle se détourna et se replongea dans l'étude des Sortilèges Explosifs, tandis que Balthazar se tordait de rire en silence. Lucas, lui, se tourna vers Kathleen avec un sourire niais :

– … Elle a dit que j'étais mignon !

– Tu es irrécupérable, déplora son amie avec amusement. Allez, aide-moi à maîtriser ce sort. Comment tu fais ton mouvement de baguette ? Vers la droite non ?

– En diagonale et en courbe, comme un arc, regarde…

Kathleen répéta le geste deux ou trois fois avant de lancer à son tour sur la balle que Lucas avait réparée entre temps. Cependant elle se lassa assez vite de l'exercice. Vérifiant d'un regard que Flitwick était occupé, elle se tourna vers Lucas :

– Alors, ton Patronus, ça avance ?

– Pas tellement, mais d'un autre côté je ne me suis pas entraîné sérieusement depuis un petit bout de temps. Ça viendra.

Rodolphe Wilkes, qui n'était pas très loin et avait entendu, émit un reniflement dédaigneux. Du coup Kathleen se tourna vers lui, menaçante :

– T'as quelque chose à dire, face de chacal ?

– On dirait bien que la chance a tourné, se moqua Wilkes (à côté de lui, Jessica Coleman leva les yeux au ciel). Ça fait quel effet d'être à la traîne, Ogden ?

– Je ne suis pas très familier avec le sentiment, rétorqua aimablement Lucas. J'imagine que ce n'est pas ton cas, en revanche…

– Si ça peux t'aider à mieux dormir. En attendant, tous les Serdaigle s'en sortent mieux que toi. Tous les vrais Serdaigle, je veux dire.

Lucas plissa les yeux d'un air menaçant :

– Vraiment ?

– Bien sûr, fit Wilkes avec arrogance. Je parle de ceux qui travaillent et collaborent ensemble, bien sûr, pas de ceux qui traînent avec les Serpentard.

– T'as quelque chose contre les Serpentard ? fit Lucas d'une voix doucereuse.

– Mis à part leur propension à participer à des actions terroristes ?

– T'es mal placé pour dire ça Wilkes, fit Kathleen d'une voix forte. C'est pas ton grand frère qui s'est fait descendre par les Aurors en tenue complète de Mangemort ?

Wilkes pâlit si vite qu'on l'aurait cru sur le point de faire une syncope. Son grand-frère William avait été tué par un Auror (le célèbre Maugrey Fol-Œil), et identifié après qu'on ait retiré le masque de son cadavre. La famille Wilkes clamait qu'il avait été soumis à l'Impérium mais quand même, les apparences étaient contre eux.

Lucas tapota le bras de la Poufsouffle :

– Laisse tomber, Kath. Tu vas pas provoquer un scandale en plein cours quand même…

– T'as raison, je lui viderai la cafetière sur les burnes au prochain petit-déjeuner.

Honnêtement Lucas s'étonnait souvent que le Choixpeau n'ai pas proposé Gryffondor à Kathleen, parce qu'elle était parfois du genre sanguinaire. Il préféra changer de sujet avant qu'elle ne fasse des plans pour assassiner Wilkes :

– Pourquoi tu m'as emprunté Titanic ce matin ?

En effet, Kathleen avait demandé à ce qu'il lui prête son hibou durant le petit-déjeuner. Lucas n'était pas capable de conversation articulée avant au moins une tasse de café, donc il s'était contenté de marmonner un acquiescement et Kathleen avait filé vers la volière avant le début du cours. Mais à présent, le Serdaigle était curieux.

– Ah, ça ! fit son amie blonde en hochant la tête. J'ai demandé à mes parents si ça les gênait que je reste à Poudlard pour les vacances de Pâques.

– Tu rentres chez toi d'habitude, s'étonna Lucas.

Et c'était généralement l'occasion pour Kathleen de raconter à son neveu Cédric les dernières frasques de sa bande. A chaque fois qu'elle revenait du château, le petit garçon écoutait ses récits comme si c'était les dix commandements, émerveillé. Fallait dire que généralement, Kathleen enjolivait ses histoires d'un ou deux dangers épiques, de préfets déments, et parfois même de fantômes cannibales, tous défaits par l'incommensurable pouvoir de l'amitié.

Soit ce gosse allait devenir un cauchemar, soit il allait devenir un Poufsouffle modèle.

Ou alors il allait tout plaquer et partir en Australie.

– Ouais c'est vrai, concéda Kathleen. Mais cet année j'ai pas envie, il y a mon cousin Gilderoy qui viendra rendre visite à ma mère.

Lucas plissa le nez en essayant de se rappeler la généalogie des Lockhart :

– T'as un cousin du côté de ta mère ?

– Enfin, cousin… C'est au sens large. Ils ont un arrière grand-père en commun, et le père et le grand-père de Gilderoy étaient Cracmols, donc voilà. Bref, c'est un écrivain, je l'ai croisé une ou deux fois, il est gentil mais qu'est-ce qu'il est chiant ! Et terriblement obsédé par ses cheveux. Tout ce qu'il fait c'est donner des conseils de beauté et vanter son génie. Quitte à choisir, je préfère Poudlard. Et puis je tiendrai compagnie à Delmar !

Delmar ne rentrait pas chez lui à Pâques : les hindous ne célébraient pas cette fête. Delmar avait beau avoir pris de la distance avec sa famille et leur religion, certaines traditions restaient ancrées en lui. Par exemple, il n'offrait rien à sa famille à Noël, et ils ne lui offraient rien en retour. Il fêtait Divali en allumant une lanterne dans le parc et en écrivant à sa famille. Il fêtait aussi Rama Navami en jeûnant quelques jours avant d'organiser un grand buffet chez les Gryffondor, où on mangeait sucreries et pâtisseries toute la soirée et où tous les autres élèves d'origine indienne étaient invités, quelle que soit leur Maison. Et il restait à Poudlard pendant les vacances de Pâques.

– Je pense que je vais demander la même chose à mon père, fit lentement Lucas. Après tout, c'est notre dernière année, il faut en profiter.

– Et puis t'as pas envie de rentrer.

– Pas trop, non.

Il ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet. Tibérius et lui étaient devenus de vrais étrangers, avec le temps, avec l'absence de sa mère. Rentrer à la maison et prétendre être un fils satisfait, aimant et obéissant, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il préféra dévier la conversation :

– Tu penses que Cassie voudra rester aussi ?

– Si on reste tous les trois, c'est sûr. En plus tous les Poufsouffle rentreront chez eux cette année. On aura ma salle commune pour nous tous seuls ! On pourra se balader en pyjama toute la journée et se rouler sur le tapis en poussant des cris de babouins !

– … Rien que pour ça je me demande si je ne vais pas rester, gronda Candela d'un air menaçant. Maintenant bossez ! Et bouclez-la, bon sang, c'est impossible de travailler avec vos caquètements en bruit de fond !

.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Samedi 27 février 1988, couloir, septième étage de Poudlard._

.

Delmar fixa son sandwich avec une certaine fascination, puis poussa un soupir rêveur :

– Manger c'est tellement badass. Je veux dire, tu mets un truc dans une cavité où trente-deux os protubérants l'écrasent et ensuite un tentacule de chair l'envoie dans une poche d'acide et en quelques heures tu absorbes l'essence de la bouffe et tu la transforme en énergie.

Lucas cligna des yeux :

– Mec, faut vraiment que tu dormes.

– Ouais et nous aussi, bâilla Kathleen. Il est quatre heures du matin mon vieux, c'est-à-dire grand temps d'aller te coucher. Allez, encore quelques couloirs et on y est !

Il y avait eut une fête chez les Serdaigle et bien sûr Lucas avait rameuté ses trois amis. Sauf que quelqu'un avait alcoolisé le punch et… Delmar en avait bu. Bon, là il avait dépassé le stade "câlins et embrassades et grande déclaration d'amitié", mais apparemment le filtre entre sa bouche et son cerveau avait disparu dans le processus.

Du coup ils s'étaient mis à trois pour le ramener chez les Gryffondor, cette andouille était bien capable de se perdre sinon.

Et puis ça avait permit à Cassie de placer stratégiquement quelques pièges de chez Zonko devant la porte de chez les Serdaigle.

Enfin bref.

– Mange ton sandwich, ça aidera à absorber l'alcool ! lui ordonna Cassie.

Mais bien sûr il ne les écoutait pas, perdu dans ses pensées :

– Tiens je me demandais. Pourquoi les aveugles promènent si souvent leurs chiens ? Pas que j'ai quelque chose contre les chiens mais quand même, moi ça me saoulerait de devoir sortir toutes les trois heures une bestiole qui chie partout et dont il faut toujours s'occuper. Et puis les aveugles doivent avoir des chiens chiants vu la fréquence des balades. Ah ah, des _chiens chiants_. Chiens chiants !

– J'espère qu'on va pas croiser un prof parce qu'ils vont croire qu'on l'a drogué, marmonna Kathleen en guidant leur ami Gryffondor.

Lucas, qui fermait la marche en vérifiant périodiquement qu'aucune figure d'autorité ne les suivait, se contenta de rouler des yeux, avant de bâiller et de se frotter les paupières, trop fatigué pour argumenter.

– De toute façon à cette heure de la nuit n'importe quel prof piquerait une crise s'il nous choppait hors des dortoirs, raisonna Cassie.

– Et puis les chiens c'est pas pratique ça saute sur tes invités, continuait Delmar complètement plongé dans son monologue. Surtout que moi j'ai beaucoup d'invités ! Michael m'a mis la chanson ' _Mon plumard est un lupanar'_ comme sonnerie de réveil, c'est vous dire. Bon il a pas tort. Limite mon dortoir c'est un squat à putes. Bon c'est quand même mieux que le dortoir de Lucas qui est un squat à connards. Au moins les putes on les aime. Et je suis la plus belle des prostituées du château de toute façon.

Kathleen roula des yeux :

– Je n'en doute pas. Allez, on est presque arrivé.

Elle était crevée, elle avait bu elle aussi, elle avait dansé non-stop pendant deux heures, elle avait fait deux bras de fer et gueulé aussi fort que les autres pour reprendre le refrain des chansons des Bizar'Sisters, sérieusement tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était s'écrouler sur une surface vaguement horizontale et pioncer pendant douze heures.

– Dites, pourquoi on voit jamais les bébés pigeons ? fit soudain Delmar. Vous pensez qu'ils sont invisibles ?

– … Attend mais c'est une très bonne question, réalisa Cassie. C'est vrai ça, pourquoi on les voit pas ?

Kathleen et Lucas échangèrent un regard qui aurait pu être lourd de sens s'il n'avait pas été aussi lourd de sommeil. Quand c'était pas l'un, c'était l'autre ! Cassie n'avait pas tellement bu, mais elle, de manière générale, elle était toujours prompte à divaguer sur n'importe quel sujet.

– A tous les coups ils ne deviennent visibles qu'à l'âge adulte, réfléchissait Cassie.

– Uh uh. Ou peut-être que c'est les pigeons adultes qui sont invisibles et qu'en fait on voit que les bébés pigeons.

– Imagine. Genre quelque part il y a un énorme pigeon, mais il est invisible.

– Parce qu'il est adulte ?

– Ouais.

– … Dément. Tu crois qu'on peut le manger ?

– Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Candela a parfois des pulsions homicides, soupira Lucas.

– Non mais nous, on raconte pas de telles conneries ! protesta Kathleen.

Le Serdaigle hausa un sourcil :

– Une fois t'as déclaré que les oiseaux ne chantaient pas mais qu'ils criaient parce qu'ils avaient peur du vide.

Ils parvinrent à l'entrée de la tour de Gryffondor sans se faire repérer, ce qui était en soi un petit miracle, sachant qu'ils trainaient avec eux un type ivre et bavard qui tenait à la main un sandwich au fromage. Le flair de Miss Teigne aurait du les repérer il y a longtemps… Heureusement qu'elle avait Delmar à la bonne, parce qu'elle ne croisa pas leur chemin.

– Bravoure, indiqua Kathleen à la Grosse Dame.

Celle-ci, qui somnolait, pivota sur ses gonds sans même se donner la peine d'ouvrir les yeux. Les quatre élèves entrèrent dans la salle commune sur la pointe des pieds.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que Cassie se prenne un pied de chaise.

– Ah punaise sa mère ! jura-t-elle en sautant sur une seule jambe. Par les hémorroïdes de Godric, ça fait un mal de chien !

– Silence bon sang ! pesta Lucas. Allez, venez, on va le mettre au lit.

– Qui ça ? fit joyeusement Delmar.

– Toi, ducon. Tu crois qu'on est venu jusqu'ici pour quoi, draguer Bill Weasley ?

Delmar cligna des yeux à la manière d'un hibou avant de sourire comme un idiot :

– Vous devriez, c'est un bon coup.

– Oh putain je le savais ! s'écria Kathleen qui était tout de suite beaucoup plus réveillée. Tu t'es fait Weasley !

– Sérieux ? glapit Cassie. Mais il est chiant comme un salami !

– Tu vas regretter nous avoir dis ça demain matin, grogna Lucas en se massant les tempes.

En tout cas Kathleen n'allait absolument pas le regretter. Mwahaha, depuis le temps qu'elle le soupçonnait, elle en avait enfin la preuve ! Elle avait intérêt à garder cette info au chaud pour la ressortir au moment le plus compromettant. Ah, il avait beau jeu, l'autre rouquin qui prétendait ne pas pouvoir les supporter ! Il faisait sa sainte-nitouche mais dès qu'ils avaient le dos tourné, ça forniquait sévère dans les placards !

– Vous l'avez fait quand ? demanda-t-elle avidement.

Delmar ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Lucas, lançant un regard noir à Kathleen, l'interrompit d'un ton blasé :

– On veut pas savoir. Allez, viens, faut aller jusqu'à ton dortoir. Idiot, on t'avait dit qu'il fallait pas picoler comme ça.

– N'empêche que c'était cool, glissa Cassie. Déjà on a appris que la sainte-nitouche rouquine était partiellement gay…

– Ça doit être bisexuel le mot que tu cherches, l'informa Kathleen d'un ton moqueur.

– Ouais, si tu veux. Mais en plus, pour une fois qu'on s'amuse dans ta Maison de coincés, Lucas, fallait en profiter…

– C'est à cause des idiots du genre Higg et Wilkes que c'est une Maison de coincés ! protesta Lucas. Une fois qu'ils se seront barrés, et que les gamins qu'ils ont endoctrinés se seront barrés aussi, Serdaigle redeviendra ce qu'elle est censée être : une Maison où l'originalité et la créativité de chacun sont embrassés par tous, et où le samedi soir on fait le mur pour aller taguer le château et lancer des feux d'artifices faits maison.

– Ah oui, soupira Kathleen avec nostalgie. Quand on était en première année, Barthélémy Greenwood avait dessiné un mammouth sur tout le plafond du hall ! McGonagall était verte.

– Et Olivette avait mis le feu au Saule Cogneur, se souvint Cassie avec nostalgie.

– C'était le bon temps, conclu Lucas.

Sur la pointe des pieds, ils montèrent au dortoir de Delmar en silence. Enfin, dans un silence relatif… D'accord, dans _aucun silence du tout_ , vu qu'ils trébuchaient dans le noir, qu'ils se cognaient aux murs et que l'hindou n'arrêtait pas de glousser comme un dindon parce qu'apparemment l'alcool le rendait hilare en plus d'être bavard. Quand Kathleen ouvrit la porte du dortoir de Delmar, Cassie se prit les pieds dans une paire de chaussures qui trainaient et s'effondra de tout son long dans la pièce.

Des grognements mal réveillés se firent entendre, puis des bruissements de couettes, des mouvements, et finalement Kyle McGregor marmonna _Lumos_ et pointa sa lumière en direction de Cassie qui se remettait debout :

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

– On ramène l'autre alcoolo, les informa Kathleen en dirigeant Delmar vers son propre lit à baldaquin. Faites comme si on était pas là.

– Vous étiez où ? leur reprocha Michael Gray.

– Chez les Serdaigle, y a une fiesta. Et beaucoup d'alcool.

– Quoi ? s'insurgea Robert Gordon. On savait pas qu'il y avait une fête ! C'est dégueulasse, pourquoi on a pas été invités ?! Delmar !

Mais Delmar ne leur répondit pas pour la bonne raison qu'il s'était écroulé sur son lit et s'était mis à ronfler comme un bienheureux. Kathleen leva les yeux au ciel, puis poussa un soupir de martyr en songeant à la route qui l'attendait. Traverser tout le château… Tous les escaliers… Rentrer sans se faire prendre par un prof ou bien par Rusard… Ou bien par Candela parce qu'elle était de corvée de patrouille ce soir…

– Ça vous dérange si on squatte ici ?

– Quoi ?! Non !

– Ah, merci, c'est sympa ! s'exclama la Poufsouffle.

Et bam, elle se laissa tomber sur le matelas aux côtés de Delmar, qu'elle repoussa sans ménagement pour avoir un peu plus de place. Lucas sortit sa baguette et lança un sortilège d'agrandissement au lit, qui fit une embardée et s'élargit de deux mètres, puis il commença à retirer ses chaussures :

– Je vais assumer que l'invitation s'étend à moi aussi, parce que je suis trop crevé pour refaire le chemin en sens inverse.

– Chouette, j'ai encore jamais dormi chez les Gryffondor ! s'écria Cassie avant de se jeter sur le lit à son tour.

– Quelle invitation ?! piailla Adrien Tofty. Y a pas d'invitation !

Sans l'écouter, Cassie, Lucas et Kathleen prirent leurs aises, et les protestations d'Adrien se transformèrent en un couinement aigu quand Cassie, en se tortillant, réussi à enlever son soutien-gorge sans enlever son T-shirt et balança aussitôt le sous-vêtement au milieu de la salle commune.

– Et si vous la bouclez pas, j'enlève le reste et ensuite je vais dire à McGo que vous êtes des voyeurs ! menaça la petite Serpentard en s'enfouissant sous la couette.

Plus personne ne moufta.

Du moins pendant cinq minutes.

– Dites les mecs, fit soudain la voix de Delmar. Vous pensez que les pingouins ils savent qu'ils ont pas de genoux ?

– Dors, abruti.

.

* * *

.

Voilà. Ah, Delmar xD Il est con mais je l'adore. Vous voyez pourquoi il faut pas le faire picoler ? Ben c'est pour ça.

N'oubliez pas de reviewer pour dire si le bonus sur la guerre vous intéresse =D


	7. Mars

Yo ! Me revoilà mes kiwis ! J'espère que vous trépignez d'impatience pour ce chapitre. Il va bien vous faire marrer, je le sens. Probablement parce que Candela râle beaucoup et que vous semblez tous adorer Candela. Elle est, genre, la fille spirituelle de McGonagall et de Percy Weasley.

... Argh, cette image mentale.

.

Mais avant toute chose, voici les réponses aux reviews ! Il y en a pas eut beaucoup cette fois... Enfin,moins que d'habitude... les exams approchent on dirait.

.

Yo **Mlle Aline** ! Ah, ce chapitre de février en tenait quand même une sacrée couche. Voilà ce qui arrive quand Elijah et Cassie ont un recard xD Et non, je ne pense pas que McGo va savoir que c'est Kathleen qui lui a volé son soutif... Notre Poufsouffle préférée a pas laissé de preuve après tout. Par contre elle va avoir de sacrés soupçons ! Qui d'autre que la team pourrait avoir fait un truc pareil ? x) Ah oui, au fait, leur surnom va être révélé bientôt xD

Salut **Carminny** ! T'inquiète, tu vas bientôt assister à d'autres matchs de Quidditch xD Et d'autres conneries de l'équipe infernale ! D'ailleurs leur surnom va bientôt être révélé. Je suis sûre qu'il va voir beaucoup de succès xD Enfin bref ! Je ne comptais pas donner une place prépondérante à Candela dans les bonus, mais vu les réclamations des lecteurs je pense que je vais changer ça x) A voir...

Hello **Lena** ! Un nouveau nom ! Bienvenuue dans l'univers d'Ywëna la folle xD Ouais, Delmar et son secret plus si secret que ça XD J'avais semé quelques indices dans l'histoire, tu as du te douter que ça allait être révélé, non ?

Hey **Imthebest** ! Pour ta review sur le chapitre de Décembre : oui, ils volent le dossier de Rogue, puis ils l'oublient. Je pense le faire ressortir durant les bonus x) Elias est cool, ouais. Et c'est pas exclu qu'il finisse avec Kathleen =D Et oui, la famille de Cassie est complètement barge, c'est excellent xD

Yo **Automne** ! Mon dieu, je dois répondre à deux review d'un coup x) Et c'est ta review qui m'a décidé à poster aujourd'hui, parce que je comptait poster mercredi en fait. Mais bref ! Oui, on ne s'assois pas sur les affaires de Kath ! Surtout ce pauvre Chaussette quoi. LA TEAM FURET, oh mais quel nom excellent, je regrette de pas y avoir pensé ! Eh oui, la team Furet est bizarrement répartie. Ils se sont tous battus avec le Choixpeau ! Pour que quelqu'un soit un Choixpeauflou, il faut plus de cinq minutes de débat. Pour Delmar, Lucas, et Kathleen, ça n'a pas duré plus de deux minutes, trois maxi. Cassie a été un vrai souci par contre xD Et Eveline Heart aussi... Enfin bref. Et non Lucas ne craque aps sur Pandi-panda, mais il adoooore faire mumuse avec ses nerfs xD Et Delmar a des réflexions profondes quand il ets bourré. Comme tout le monde. Les gens ivres ont toujours des discussions profondes et sincères tu ne trouves pas ? Bref. Oui, la transfiguration existe en français (quand McGo présente sa matière dans le tome 1, elle dit qu'il y a deux noms... Et ensuite on utilise que le mot "métamorphose" pour les sept tomes suivant u_u). Bref ! Et ouais, Elijah subit Cassie de manière vraiment patiente. Il lui sert de marche-pied, de nounours en peluche, de potiche et de journal intime sans se plaindre ! Soit ce mec est un ange, soit ça ne l'agace pas du tout. Qui sait, peut-être qu'il l'aime bien cette folle xD Bref ! Le vrai surnom de la team Furet (excellent surnom d'ailleurs) sera révélé dans le chapitre sur Avril, je viens de le réaliser. Prends ton mal en patience !

.

Et voilààààà ! Allez. Enjoy ! Dès le début du chapitre, vous allez voir, ça commence fort...

.

* * *

.

 **Mars**

.

.

 _Mercredi 2 mars 1988, Grande Salle, rez-de-chaussée de Poudlard._

.

– Tu as du courrier on dirait, lança Lucas qui observait les hiboux postaux apparaitre par les fenêtres de la Grande Salle.

Comme il n'avait pas précisé à qui il s'adressait, tout son entourage immédiat leva le nez, mais ce fut devant Kathleen que se posa la chouette tachetée de sa mère.

– Oh non, soupira la Poufsouffle.

– T'attend de mauvaises nouvelles ? interrogea Charlie Weasley.

Ils étaient à la table des Gryffondor ce jour-là, car depuis hier Tonks sortait avec Michael Gray. Delmar avait poussé de hauts cris parce que Michael ne lui avait rien dit, jusqu'à ce que Cassie lui jette un sort pour le faire taire. Lucas avait marmonné en aparté qu'à quinze ans, Nymphadora ferait mieux de se trouver quelqu'un de son âge, pas un élève plus vieux, mais tout le monde l'avait ignoré. Bref, ce jour-là ils étaient donc chez les lions afin de charrier le nouveau couple.

– Ma mère n'écrit que pour me faire des reproches sur ma coiffure et mes choix de carrière, grinça la Poufsouffle blonde en ouvrant la lettre. Je me demande ce que ça va être cette fois…

Elle parcourut la missive du regard et ses yeux s'arrondirent de stupéfaction. Inquiète, Cassie se pencha vers elle :

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– Ma mère est enceinte, fit Kathleen d'une voix blanche.

Lucas rata sa tartine et renversa sa cuillerée de marmelade sur ses genoux :

– Ta mère est _quoi_ ?!

– Enceinte, répéta Kathleen en relisant la lettre. De trois mois. Et d'un bébé, en plus !

Elle n'allait pas être enceinte d'un paquet de haricots non plus.

– J'y crois pas, continuait Kathleen en lisant d'un air halluciné. Apparemment depuis le Nouvel An parce que les huîtres sont aphrodisiaques et que du coup elle et mon père ont… Argh, c'était pas un détail que j'avais besoin de savoir. Nom d'une licorne à trois testicules, elle est enceinte !

– Tu vas avoir un petit frère ! s'exclama Cassie.

– Ou une petite sœur, tempéra Delmar.

–Alors Kathleen, ça te fait quoi de plus être la dernière de la fratrie ? lança Michael Gray d'un ton railleur.

Kathleen avait l'air si assommée par la nouvelle qu'elle en avait oublié son petit-déjeuner, et que la chouette de sa mère lui piquait tout son bacon. Puis elle reprit des couleurs, elle reprit d'ailleurs tellement de couleurs qu'elle devint toute rouge, et elle abattit son poing sur la table :

– Un gosse ! Un affreux mouflet qui braille ! Ah non, pas question de cohabiter avec !

– Mais ça sera ta sœur ! s'insurgea Charlie.

– Avec ta quantité de frangins tu peux bien comprendre que j'en veuille pas, non ? Et puis je m'en fous, dès que cette gamine est née je la kidnappe et je la vends aux enchères comme elfe de maison !

– Je suis quasiment sûr que c'est illégal, fit remarquer Lucas.

– Garde-la ! supplia Delmar. Ça sera notre mascotte !

– Nan ! Plutôt adopter Rosier !

– Comment tu peux dire ça ? s'horrifia Delmar en agitant les bras. On parle d'un petit être innocent, une gamine qui aura les mêmes cheveux que toi et probablement le même sens de l'humour absolument navrant, dont le premier mot sera sans doute "pyromanie" et à qui on chantera des berceuses prônant l'anarchisme et la rébellion ! Comment tu peux comparer cette occasion unique à quelque chose comme adopter l'autre abruti ?!

– Je peux être marraine ? fit candidement Tonks.

– Non, moi ! s'exclama Cassie.

– Non, choisi moi ! s'exclama Delmar. Je ferai de ta sœur la meilleure Poursuiveuse que Poudlard ait connu ! Une championne ! On pariera sur elle et on se partagera les gains !

Kathleen renifla avec dédain :

– Rêvez toujours.

– Comment tu vas l'appeler ? fit avidement Cassie.

– … J'en sais rien, c'est pas ma fille ! Et même si ça l'était je la nommerai pas parce que j'en voudrais pas !

– Tu changeras d'avis, fit malicieusement Léonie Barnes qui était une fille de Gryffondor dans leur année. C'est mignon un bébé !

– MAIS J'EN VEUX PAS ! ARGH !

Kathleen se leva en bousculant sa table, attrapa son sac et s'en alla à grands pas rageurs : et si elle avait pu, elle aurait claqué les portes de la Grande Salle derrière elle.

– En voilà une qui a l'habitude d'être fille unique, fit sentencieusement Cassie.

– C'est pas si mal d'être enfant unique ! protesta Lucas.

– Oh oui, mais quand un petit nouveau débarque, c'est la guerre ! C'est bien simple quand ma cousine Clara a commencé à faire de la magie j'ai pensé à la noyer durant nos vacances.

– … Psychopathe.

– C'est un réflexe humain, la peur d'être remplacé, tout ça. Enfin bref, comme vous vous en doutez, finalement je l'ai pas fait. Elle a de la chance que j'aie peur de la prison.

Delmar et Lucas levèrent les yeux au ciel avec un bel ensemble. Cassie leur adressa un sourire moqueur, puis changea de sujet :

– Comment ça s'annonce ton Patronus, Lucas ?

– Pas trop mal, je sais déjà que c'est un quadrupède. D'ici quelques semaines je devrais savoir de quel animal il s'agit.

– Ah ben il y a du progrès ! Peut-être que Kathleen avait raison et qu'il fallait te concentrer sur un truc de Serdaigle !

Lucas songea au souvenir qu'il invoquait quand il lançait le sort, d'eux quatre tassés dans le lit de Delmar et écoutant avec un agacement feint le Gryffondor qui babillait sur les oiseaux, et secoua la tête en souriant :

– Nan, j'utilise des trucs de Poufsouffle.

La petite brune haussa les épaules :

– Les trucs de Poufsouffle sont aussi les trucs de Serpentard je pense. Il n'y a pas un seul des élèves de ma classe qui pense à autre chose qu'à sa famille où à l'amûûûr. C'est pas étonnant si c'est un truc de Serdaigle aussi.

– Et toi, tu penses à quoi pour faire apparaitre ton Patronus ? lança Delmar.

– Hum… Quand je réussis ma Divination. Quand j'analyse bien les rêves, les nombres, les signes, les planètes, c'est comme si je déchiffrais un code, et pan, c'est la lumière ! Je découvre un truc et il est juste ! C'est juste… Grisant.

– Comme le Quidditch, résuma Delmar.

– … On peut dire ça, oui. Mais attend, ça veut dire que j'utilise un mode de pensée Gryffondorien ?

– Ne le dit pas trop fort, plaisanta Charlie. Sinon ta Maison va te renier.

– N'importe quoi ! Ils seraient perdus sans moi. D'ailleurs, vous m'excuserez, y a une tarte qui minaude devant Elijah, je dois y aller.

Sur ce, elle se leva, alla posément s'asseoir sur les genoux d'Elijah en bousculant au passage la fille de cinquième année qui discutait avec le Préfet-en-Chef, et piqua son croissant à Rosier.

– Pourquoi mes amis sont des cinglés ? demanda Delmar à personne en particulier.

.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Vendredi 4 mars 1988, couloir, premier étage de Poudlard._

.

– Putain c'est chiant l'Histoire, râla Kathleen en réajustant son sac sur son épaule. Pourquoi quelqu'un ne rend pas un service à la communauté en exorcisant Binns ?

– C'est vrai que ça rendrait un vrai service à ce pays, fit sentencieusement Cassie. J'en discutais avec Lucas pendant le cours de Défense, mercredi, et ça doit faire au moins six générations que Binns a enseigné l'Histoire aux sorciers ! Donc ça fait six générations de gens qui ont dormi en cours. Aucune culture, mis à part les histoires familiales des Sang-Purs. Donc on a une connaissance de l'Histoire très fractionnée et réduite. On doit être la communauté sorcière la plus inculte de toute l'Europe ! Pas étonnant qu'on soit loin derrière les Moldus. Je veux dire, Alexis a une télé et de la science-fiction, et nous on en est encore à se les peler en hiver parce que Dudu est pas fichu d'avoir assez de patrimoine culturel pour savoir que priver les gens de chauffage ça va toujours péter à la gueule des dirigeants !

– … Tu as discuté du patrimoine historique de notre pays avec Lucas ? répéta Kathleen en pensant avoir mal entendu.

– Oui. Enfin. Techniquement, on discutait des possibles mobiles que quelqu'un pourrait avoir pour assassiner les différents profs de l'école.

Ah, tout de suite ça avait plus de sens. Kathleen hocha la tête, rassurée :

– Ouais, tuer Binns serait d'utilité publique. Vous avez prévu l'assassinat de beaucoup de monde, à part lui ?

– McGonagall, pour tentative d'assassinat sur un élève, et Chourave, pour une vengeance à cause d'un accident mortel avec une Tentacula vénéneuse.

– Pas Rogue ? Ça m'étonne de toi…

– Nan, on en est venus à la conclusion que Rogue était trop coriace. Lucas m'a dit qu'il a même été accusé d'être Mangemort ! Tu crois que c'est vrai ?

– Tellement de gens ont été accusés d'être affiliés à ces tarés que rien n'est impossible, soupira Kathleen.

– Et tu penses qu'il l'a été ? Mangemort ?

Kathleen ouvrit la bouche pour dire "quoi ?! N'importe quoi !" parce que même si Severus Rogue était moche, agressif, têtu comme un âne et aimable comme une porte de prison, il était quand même son ami. Ou du moins presque son ami. Et les Poufsouffle étaient loyaux avant tout. Alors elle ouvrit la bouche pour le défendre, et puis elle la referma.

Elle pensa au beau Sirius Black qu'elle croisait durant les réunions de Sang-Purs quand elle était petite, avec son rire et ses gestes brusques qui lui faisaient peur, et qui clamait haut et fort ne pas être un Puriste : elle pensa à Rabastan Lestranges, qui jouait avec les enfants parce que sa future belle-sœur Bellatrix lui faisait peur : elle pensa au grand frère de Rodophe Wilkes, l'élégant William, qu'elle avait vu une fois sur le Chemin de Traverse en train de porter son petit frère sur ses épaules : elle pensa à Evan Rosier, l'oncle de Justinien, qui faisait de grandes fêtes et dont Eloyce était désespérément amoureuse quand elle était à Poudlard avec lui. Ils avaient tous été des Mangemorts. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Personne ne l'avait vu venir. Parfois les monstres sont sous notre nez, mais lorsqu'on les aime, sont-ils encore des monstres ?

– Il n'est pas de sang pur, se contenta-t-elle de dire. Son nom de famille n'apparait pas dans les généalogies.

Ce n'était pas une réponse mais ça sembla suffire à Cassie, qui haussa les épaules :

– J'imagine que tu sais ça mieux que moi. C'est pas gonflant, d'apprendre la généalogie des grandes familles ? En quoi ça peut être utile ?

Kathleen plissa le nez, songeuse :

– Quand tu conclus un contrat avec un autre Sang-Pur, tu peux lui rappeler que vous avez une grand-mère en commun ou que vos deux familles ont eut des mariages fructueux. Ça aide à se créer un réseau.

– Ça a l'air chiant.

– … Je vais pas te mentir, ça l'est. Surtout qu'en tant que future Maître des Potions, ça va pas trop me servir.

Cassie rigola, puis s'étira tout en marchant, faisant craquer son dos et ses épaules avec délectation, et Kathleen la fixa d'un air amusé :

– On dirait un chat particulièrement ankylosé.

– Ouais, enfin un chat qui sort de deux heures de cours soporifique quand même, songea Cassie. Du coup ça m'amène à plusieurs questions. Tu penses que les chats vont à l'école ?

– Ça y est, c'est reparti…

– Qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient les chats à l'école ? Ils apprennent le chat ? Le chat anglais alors. Tiens tu penses que les chats s'expriment différemment selon leur pays ? Y aura un chat russe ? Un chat brésilien ? Est-ce qu'ils ont des gouvernements ? Un chat-roi ? Un chat premier ministre ? Et des mouvements terroristes ? Une crise budgétaire ? Un Pôle Emploi pour chat ? Tiens, du coup les chats pourraient avoir des métiers ! Imagine que t'ais un chat comme Guérisseur ça te ferai tout de suite faire des économies. Et est-ce qu'ils ont une religion ? La Divine Boîte de Croquettes peut-être. Et des manifestations ? Ça expliquerait pourquoi on croise parfois des rassemblements de chats dans la rue !

– A moins qu'il ne prépare la conquête du territoire humain, fit innocemment remarquer Kathleen.

Cassie marqua un temps d'arrêt :

– Ah merde. Tu crois qu'ils pourraient préparer quelque chose en secret ? C'est vrai qu'il suffirait que chaque chat se rebelle contre son maître et hop tout péterait en moins d'un mois. Et si ça se trouve ils sont déjà passés à l'action ! Les kidnappings, les disparitions, les meurtres inexpliqués… En fait tout serait de leur faute !

– C'est aussi simple que chat ! rajouta Kathleen.

– Tout à fait !

Elles échangèrent un regard réjoui. Question conneries, leurs discussions atteignaient un niveau inégalé. Ludovic Cole, qui les suivait en se bidonnant, faillit d'ailleurs se prendre une armure de plein fouet parce qu'il ne regardait pas où il allait.

– On a des plans pour ce week-end ? lança Cassie d'un ton guilleret. Parce que sinon, je suggère d'aller piquer les balais de la réserve et de les tester, vu qu'ils sont tous neufs !

– Cassie, tu voles comme un pied.

– Non mais j'ai un bon feeling pour cette fois !

– Comment tu veux que ça se passe mieux, tu pique tout le temps du nez, on dirait que t'es perpétuellement beurrée !

– C'est pas non plus comme si je me pétais la nouille à chaque fois, protesta la petite brune.

Kathleen croisa les bras, pas du tout impressionnée :

– Si, c'est exactement ça.

– Même pas vrai ! En fait je vérifie périodiquement la gravité, tu vois ? C'est un simple contrôle technique. Totalement nécessaire, et exécuté de manière, euh, complètement volontaire de ma part !

– Je vois. Et quand tu vas t'écraser telle une grosse bouse sur les gradins, ça sera volontaire aussi ?

– Je m'écraserai avec plus de classe que ça, fit dignement la Serpentard. Parce que quand même, quitte à mourir du fait de ma connerie profonde je veux au moins avoir une épitaphe qui déchire !

– Non mais je rêve, marmonna Kathleen avant de céder (elle cédait tout le temps à Cassie de toute façon). Et il y a une raison pour laquelle tu veux parier ta vie sur la fiabilité d'un bout de bois volant que tu maîtrise à peine ?

– Tout à fait ! Et une excellente raison en plus.

Tiens ça c'était inattendu. La Poufsouffle haussa un sourcil :

– Ah oui ?

– Carrément !

Silence.

– Et _quelle est_ cette bonne raison ? insista Kathleen.

– Ah mais c'est une bonne raison pour _moi_. Pour toi, ça te ferai sans doute pousser des hurlements d'indignation devant la totale irrationalité de mon plan génial.

La grande blonde plissa les yeux d'un air menaçant :

– Cassie.

– Je teste une théorie sur l'effet de l'adrénaline sur ma capacité à rêver. Trelawney nous a demandé de tenir un journal des songes, et ça va faire trois jours que je me souviens pas de mes rêves !

– … Et donc tu vas faire joujou avec la gravité à dix mètres de haut pour voir si ça te traumatise suffisamment pour que tu hallucines ta mort durant ton sommeil afin d'avoir une bonne note.

– Euh, oui ?

– NON MAIS JE RÊVE QUI M'A COLLÉ UNE DÉBILE PAREIL ?! Je t'interdis de t'approcher de ces putains de balais !

– Maiiiis… !

Elles étaient arrivées au niveau des escaliers, et Kathleen continua à vitupérer alors qu'elles descendaient les marches, faisant de grands mouvements de bras qui lui dégageaient assez efficacement un chemin dans la foule :

– Ah non, il est pas question que j'ai à te décoller des gradins à la spatule parce que t'as besoin d'une poussée d'adrénaline !

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je vais me prendre les gradins, hein ?!

– T'as raison, t'as tellement des mains gauches que tu réussirais sans doute à percuter les poteaux de but. Même résultat, cela dit.

– Mais comment je vais faire des rêves sinon ? geignit Cassie.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu t'en fous de faire des rêves, t'as qu'à inventer !

– Non ! J'ai besoin de matière à analyser !

– Ban t'as qu'à te droguer !

Cassie marqua un temps d'arrêt et prit un air pensif, ce qui signifiait qu'elle considérait sérieusement la suggestion. Kathleen sourit, ravie d'avoir trouvé la solution, et ouvrait la bouche pour lui proposer d'aller voler des plantes dans une des serres… Puis Candela surgit soudain à côté d'elles, la désapprobation émanant d'elle comme une onde de chaleur :

– Pardon ?!

– Ah mais j'étais pas sérieuse hein, se hâta de rigoler Kathleen. Tu penses bien, j'irais jamais encourager la jeunesse à conduire des activités délinquantes telles que l'usage récréatif de drogue ! Je suis focalisée sur des problèmes autrement plus importants.

– Comme le Nutella au petit-déjeuner, fit gravement Cassie.

– Et une meilleure qualité de papier-toilette.

– Et la rémunération des retenues.

– Voilà.

Toutes les deux posèrent un regard innocent sur la Préfète-en-Chef, qui semblait prête à émettre de la fumée par les oreilles tellement elle était furax. Elles essayèrent d'accélérer leur descente des escaliers, mais Candela les suivait à la trace :

– Qu'est-ce que vous allez encore faire comme connerie ?

– Mais rien !

– Vous discutiez ! contra la Préfète.

– Tu dis ça comme si c'était un crime !

– Kathleen, quand ta bouche est ouverte et des sons en sortent, ça n'est jamais bon.

La Poufsouffle prit un air si outragé que même Cassie ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. Mal lui en prit, parce que Candela se retourna aussi sec vers elle :

– Et ça vaut pour toi aussi ! T'es même pire, avec tes idées à la con !

– Tu dis ça juste parce que t'as la haine que ma Maison gagne toujours la Coupe, fit Cassie d'un ton docte en agitant la main.

– Tu vois, fit lentement Candela alors qu'une veine battait à sa tempe. Je suis sûre que, pour toi, cet argument était une idée tout à fait raisonnable et susceptible de me calmer…

– Ça marche pas ?

– ÇA ME DONNE ENVIE DE T'ÉCLATER LA TÊTE DANS UN MUR ALORS TU VAS FERMER TA GUEULE ET TE BARRER VITE FAIT ET SANS FAIRE DE CONNERIES OU BIEN JE TE FRACASSE LE CRÂNE SUR LA RAMPE D'ESCALIER !

Cassie glapit et prit la poudre d'escampette, et Kathleen fit de même. Candela lança un dernier regard meurtrier aux deux débiles qui dévalaient les escaliers comme des dingues, puis elle se retourna d'un bloc vers le haut des marches. Elijah et Rosier, qui étaient en train de se tordre de rire en assistant au spectacle, se figèrent comme deux lapins pris dans les phares d'une voiture.

– Et ça te serai pas venu à l'idée de les surveiller ? accusa Candela en fusillant son confrère Préfet-en-Chef du regard.

– Tu avais l'air de maîtriser la situation, se défendit Elijah.

– La prochaine fois, c'est toi qui t'en charge. Tu n'as qu'à déboutonner ta chemise, ça va sans doute déconnecter assez de neurones de Jorkins pour qu'elle se comporte en être humain raisonnable !

– Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?

– Parce qu'elle vendrait son âme pour un de tes slips sales, voilà pourquoi ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de rassembler tout ton esprit de sacrifice et faire don de ton corps si nécessaire, mais tu vas me calmer ces deux malades dès qu'elles commencent à préparer un autre sale coup, c'est clair ?!

– Il y a des limites à mon devoir de Préfet quand même !

– Je suis sûr que tu te dérouilleras, fit Candela avec un sourire mauvais. Contente-toi de garder le contrôle de la situation, je me fiche des moyens employés !

Sur ce, elle se détourna dignement et continua sa route vers la Grande Salle. Elijah et Rosier échangèrent un regard vaguement inquiet. Gérer Cassie et Kathleen ? C'était pas une tâche facile qui venait de leur être confiée…

.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Mardi 8 mars 1988, salle commune de Serdaigle, tour ouest de Poudlard._

.

– Il y a plus de bouquins ici que dans la bibliothèque, je vous jure ! pesta Delmar en posant un gros grimoire sur la table que lui et ses amis occupaient.

– C'est une bonne chose, non ? fit Kathleen.

– Il n'y a surtout aucun classement ! Comment tu veux te repérer, hein ? C'est un bordel sans nom !

– Il y a des bouquins qu'on croyait perdu, là-dedans, confirma Lucas d'un ton rêveur. Parfois je me dis qu'il faudrait les classer, mais ça prendrait des mois à se consacrer exclusivement à ça…

Mais à en juger par le regard rêveur qu'il portait sur la porte de la bibliothèque personnelle des Serdaigle, une pièce ronde adjacente à leur salle commune et envahie par un fouillis de livres qui débordaient des étagères et formaient d'immenses tours instables à même le sol, il n'aurait pas été adverse à la tâche. La fascination de Lucas pour les bouquins ne connaissait pas de fin. Sans ses amis pour le distraire, il aurait sans doute habité dans cette petite bibliothèque… Et y serait mort de faim parce qu'il aurait été trop distrait pour se souvenir de manger.

Avec un soupir de martyr, Lucas se détourna de la bibliothèque et posa son regard sur le grimoire que Delmar en avait ramené, un mince volume de cuir très usé et poussiéreux, à la couverture rendue craquante par le manque d'usage.

– Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

– De manière étonnante, oui ! s'exclama le Gryffondor. C'est un bouquin sur les sorts de déplacement.

Kathleen fixa le livre d'un air dubitatif :

– Ce truc est tellement vieux que le Transplanage n'avait sans doute pas encore été inventé quand il a été écrit…

– Justement ! Les sorts utilisés à cette époque sont sans doute tous tombés dans l'oubli. Plus personne ne s'en souviens, donc ça va paraître novateur !

Et Delmar entreprit donc de se plonger dans son grimoire, tournant les pages avec d'infinies précautions et prenant des notes à côté sur un parchemin.

La salle commune des Serdaigle étaient celle où ils étudiaient le plus. Etonnant, considérant que c'était là qu'ils étaient les plus malvenus ! Personne n'était hostile, certes, mais plus d'un Serdaigle grinçait des dents en les voyant squatter l'une des tables. C'était un truc qui ne risquait pas d'arriver à Gryffondor ou à Poufsouffle, ou même à Serpentard.

Mais la salle commune des Serdaigle était parfaite pour travailler. Vaste et aérée au cas où on voudrait pratiquer des sorts, avec des tables pour étudier, une bonne luminosité, des livres, et une atmosphère studieuse instaurée par Higg et sa clique. Et comme les amis de Lucas venaient ici pour bosser, ils étaient rarement mis dehors.

Et donc ils bossaient.

Malheureusement.

Cassie planchait sur un exercice de Divination à long terme que Trelawney lui avait donné récemment, et qui nécessiterait sans doute des semaines de travail pour parvenir à un résultat concluant, sans compter que comme le destin était une chose mouvante Cassie obtiendrait sans doute des probabilités mais aucune certitude. Elle n'allait sans doute pas tarder à mettre ce devoir de côté pour se consacrer à autre chose, sans doute pour finir sa carte du ciel ou bien recopier au propre son commentaire sur les Inferi qu'ils devaient faire en Défense.

C'était sur ce commentaire que Lucas travaillait, d'ailleurs : le devoir était à rendre pour le lendemain, et contrairement à ses amis qui avaient tous au moins un brouillon prêt à être recopié, Lucas commençait tout juste. Il s'y prenait sans cesse à la dernière minute, arguant qu'il perdait ses notes ou bien son cahier de texte où il notait ses devoirs. En vérité, c'était juste une gosse feignasse.

Kathleen, elle, faisait de l'Alchimie. Littéralement. Elle pratiquait un exercice que lui recommandaient ses cours par correspondance, consistant à changer la nature d'un liquide. Pour le moment, elle ne pouvait toujours pas changer l'eau en vin rouge mais elle supposait que changer l'eau en alcool pur était un pas dans la bonne direction. Du coup elle répétait l'exercice encore et encore avec un grand verre d'eau, murmurant une incantation et traçant des symboles dans les airs du bout de ses doigts, sa baguette abandonnée sur la table à côté d'elle.

Delmar, lui, était le plus avancé dans ses devoirs. Pas étonnant que le Choixpeau ait considéré l'envoyer à Poufsouffle : il n'était pas un génie, mais il était travailleur et déterminé. Il travaillait donc sur un sujet plus ou moins extrascolaire : la préparation du concours de sélection des Aurors. Parce que c'était bien joli d'avoir de belles notes et d'être doué en duel, mais ça ne suffisait pas ! McGonagall l'avait prévenu, ils étaient extrêmement sélectifs. Et Delmar, en plus, avait le désavantage d'être Né-Moldu. Le nom de Hirapati serait moins facilement retenu par les examinateurs que celui de Shafiq ou de Bones. Delmar devait travailler deux fois plus dur, et se distinguer des autres.

D'où ses recherches en sorts oubliés.

Il avait vu, dans un bouquin de Sortilèges à la bibliothèque, la mention d'un sort d'Attraction pouvait jeter sans baguette car il faisait appel à la magie élémentaire. Ça permettait d'attirer à soi des objets, de récupérer sa baguette, mais aussi de se déplacer soi-même d'un point à un autre, avec quelques efforts. Ça semblait être un sort bien pratique, en plus d'avoir la classe. _L'Attrait du Vide_ , l'avait élégamment nommé son créateur. Du coup, Delmar faisait des recherches dessus et il semblait qu'il ait enfin trouvé le livre qu'il cherchait. Il ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un bruit réjoui.

– Ça va, tu t'amuses ? se moqua Cassie.

Delmar lui jeta un coup d'œil, constata qu'elle s'était attaquée à sa carte du ciel et avait à présent le nez constellé de tâches d'encre, et esquissa un sourire :

– Carrément. J'ai trouvé mon Sortilège, on dirait.

– Raconte !

– Tu devrais pas être en train de bosser ?

– Même si je lisais la recette de cuisine des paupiettes de lamantin oriental, ça serai plus intéressant que cette fichue carte. Je les connais par cœur, ces étoiles. Allez, fais-moi rêver. C'est un sort qui fait voler ?

Le Gryffondor rigola et secoua la tête :

– Non. C'est un sort qui utilise la magie élémentaire du vent, mais aussi une autre… Soit l'électricité soit le feu, en fonction de l'affinité du sorcier avec l'un ou l'autre de ces éléments. Je pense que ça sera le feu dans mon cas.

– Qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûr ? s'étonna la Serpentard.

– C'est parce que je suis chaud comme la braise.

Cassie s'étrangla de rire et se renversa contre son dossier, tentant en vain d'étouffer ses gloussements. Lucas ne leva pas les yeux de son travail, occupé à écrire frénétiquement, mais Kathleen lança à l'hindou un regard moqueur :

– Bah tiens… Elle est bonne celle-là.

– N'est-ce pas ? se rengorgea Delmar avant de reprendre son sérieux. Mais bon, pour faire bref, le feu consume l'air…

– L'oxygène, rectifia Lucas sans lever les yeux de son devoir.

Une fois Cassie lui avait donné un bouquin de science Moldue qu'Alexis avait volé à son collège, et Lucas l'avait lu au moins dix fois. Ça lui avait permis de créer des sortilèges jamais-vus, qui reposaient sur des principes physiques découverts par des Moldus… Et ça lui permettait aussi de frimer allégrement en corrigeant les erreurs de ses amis.

– L'oxygène, si tu veux. Bref le principe de ce sort c'est de créer des zones de vide au moyen de ses flammes en consumant l'oxygène de l'air. On ne cherche pas à créer un mouvement mais une attraction.

– … Tous les mots séparément ont du sens mais sinon j'ai rien compris à ta phrase, fit lentement Kathleen.

– Bon. Lorsque du vide est formé, la nature cherche aussitôt à combler l'espace manquant, par exemple en aspirant ce qui se trouve juste à côté. Plus le vide est important est plus l'aspiration sera puissante. En créant un petit couloir de vide entre ma main et ton encrier, je vais le faire sauter dans ma paume. En créant un gros vide entre moi et l'autre bout de la pièce, c'est moi qui vais être aspiré jusque là-bas.

– Pas mal, admira la Poufsouffle.

– Enfin ça c'est la théorie, même si l'exécution du sort est beaucoup plus complexe. D'un côté –et c'est là qu'intervient la magie élémentaire du vent–, il faut se débrouiller pour empêcher l'air de combler l'espace de vide créé afin que qu'il y ait bel et bien une aspiration. De l'autre, il faut que l'attraction ne se fasse que dans une seule direction et qu'elle se déclenche exactement au bon moment… Et puis il faut aussi maîtriser la puissance de cette aspiration. Trop faible et il ne se passe rien, trop fort et le truc que tu essaie d'aspirer est projeté trop loin. Bref, sur le papier, c'est compliqué.

– Et t'es sûr de vouloir apprendre ça ? fit Cassie avec une ombre d'horreur dans la voix.

Tellement de travail ! Ça lui filait la chair de poule. C'était bien simple, si c'était à elle qu'on demandait ça, elle ferait une hydrocution scolaire et serait obligée de demander un congé maladie !

Delmar haussa les épaules :

– Ça nécessite surtout de la concentration, de la précision et pas mal d'entraînement, donc c'est à ma portée. Ce n'est pas comme s'il fallait être extrêmement puissant.

– Concentration, précision et entraînement, répéta Cassie avec une grimace. Beurk, je te laisse volontiers les sorts de ce genre !

– C'est vrai que toi tu préfère te faire poursuivre par des bêtes déchaînées, fit innocemment remarquer Kathleen.

– C'est bon, c'est pas comme si je faisait ça tous les jours ! protesta la petite Serpentard en croisant les bras d'un air offensé.

Oui, parce que comme Cassie n'avait pas pu se droguer ni voler sur un balai, elle était allée chercher sa montée d'adrénaline en allant voir quelle genre de bestioles dangereuses gardait Brûlopot dans son écurie. Bon, elle n'était jamais arrivée à l'écurie : quand elle était passée devant la cabane d'Hagrid, le chien du garde-chasse avait surgi du potager et s'était jeté sur elle en aboyant comme un fou, et Cassie avait fait demi-tour et était retournée dans le château à toutes jambes et en hurlant. Le plus beau sprint de sa vie !

Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas été chronométrée, elle aurait battu tous les records. Les profs devraient instaurer la course à pied comme sport officiel de Poudlard, d'ailleurs ! Ça remplacerait quand même avantageusement le Quidditch !

Déjà si on se cassait la gueule, on tombait de moins haut, ce qui était un avantage non-négligeable pour ceux qui étaient attachés à leurs os ou à la pérennité de leur existence.

Et puis personne n'avait de batte !

Et, bon, Cassie n'avait rien contre les battes, certes. Mais quand même, ce genre d'objet avait un petit côté intimidant. Quand Kathleen débarquait de ses entraînements de Quidditch avec sa batte sous le bras, eh bien les gens avec qui Cassie discutait (plus précisément, les gens à qui elle était en train de soutirer du fric de manière frauduleuse) poussaient des couinements terrifiés et se barraient. Eh ben ça nuisait à ses affaires !

Bon, ça pouvait aussi être à cause de l'expression légèrement sauvage que portait Kathleen en sortant de ses entraînements, parce qu'elle avait passé toute la séance à frapper des Cognards et critiquer Chester alors qu'elle aurait nettement préféré faire laisser les Cognards se démerder et frapper Chester à la place.

… Enfin bref.

Du coup, elle l'avait eu, sa monté d'adrénaline ! Et des crampes aux cuisses, aussi. Enfin, elle avait surtout dormi comme un bébé toute la nuit, et rêvé de créatures bizarres et d'évènements aussi invraisemblables que le fait de surprendre Dumbledore et Rogue dans les douches des Poufsouffle. Trelawney avait déduit de cette connotation homosexuelle que quelqu'un dans son entourage allait sans doute se découvrir un penchant pour une activité interdite, et ça s'était rapidement révélé puisque le week-end même Franklin Silvernus se faisait chopper dans les toilettes avec des clopes Moldues ! Donc Cassie en avait conclu que la course à pied était très stimulante pour ses capacités divinatoires.

– Vous pensez quoi du sprint ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

Kathleen haussa un sourcil :

– Comme sport ou comme moyen de fuite ?

– Euh, les deux.

– Courir c'est mal, lâcha Lucas d'un ton sentencieux. C'est mal et c'est dangereux.

– Ça aide à se maintenir en forme, protesta Delmar. Avant de commencer nos entraînements, on court cinq minutes et on fait des étirements, c'est une part du rituel !

– Et puis c'est pas trop fatiguant comme sport, rajouta Kathleen en hochant la tête. Ma mère fait du jogging dans notre quartier pour garder la ligne.

Les Diggory avaient une grande maison en bordure du village d'Orfalaise. C'était une agglomération majoritairement sorcière en Cornouailles, presque une petite ville, située assez près de la mer. Quitte à faire de la course à pied, c'était sûr que le paysage était sans doute plus idyllique que le parc de Poudlard quand on était poursuivie par un molosse.

– C'est dangereux ! protesta Lucas. On peut avoir des points de côté ! S'essouffler ! S'étouffer ! Faire une crise d'asthme ! Et puis, on court, on court, et puis un moment l'attention se relâche et on n'est pas à l'abri d'un caillou malveillant qui provoquerait une mauvaise chute !

– Ça c'est parce que t'es un gros naze quelle que soit l'activité sportive…

– C'est pas bien Lucas, fit Delmar d'un ton faussement réprobateur. Tu vas devenir gros et mou et poussif et t'arriveras jamais à tirer ton coup.

Un Serdaigle qui les écoutait discrètement s'étouffa et se mit à tousser. Lucas leva les yeux au ciel :

– Merlin. Quel sort terrible. Je m'y résigne.

– Tu as tort ! s'exclama Kathleen en se prenant au jeu. Tu es mince, faut en profiter, c'est un critère essentiel aux yeux des filles pour qu'elles te trouvent consommable !

– Si ça se trouve je suis gay, contra Lucas.

– Les mecs aussi aiment les fessiers toniques, fit Delmar mine de rien.

– Est-ce que tu parles en connaissance de cause ?

– Euuuuh….

Oui parce que Delmar était tout à fait content de passer de l'autre côté de la barrière, mais de là à l'admettre… Apparemment les Moldus avaient de drôles d'inhibitions en ce qui concernait les relations homosexuelles. C'était pas chez les sorciers que ça risquait d'arriver, ça !

Franchement, ils baisaient avec des gobelins, des loups-garous, des géants et même des vampires, c'était pas un coup avec un individu du même sexe qui allait leur faire peur.

– Elijah a un très beau fessier, fit remarquer Cassie.

– On s'en fout Cassie.

– Non mais je vous le fait juste remarquer, hein.

– Arrête de nous faire remarquer l'anatomie de ton copain, gémit Lucas. On n'en a rien à faire de ses pectoraux, de ses fesses, de la fraîcheur de ses lèvres ou de ses dents qui scintillent ! Tu nous saoule à la fin et ça me donne plein d'images mentales perturbantes !

– … Tu as dit qu'Elijah était mon copain ! s'exclama Cassie qui apparemment n'avait entendu que ça de toute la tirade du Serdaigle.

– Laisse tomber Lucas, rigola Kathleen en lui tapotant l'épaule. Avec elle, c'est une cause perdue !

.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Lundi 14 mars 1988,salle de cours, troisième étage de Poudlard._

.

– Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier la métamorphose des objets inconnus, déclara McGonagall. Toutes les choses, animaux ou objets, que vous avez transfiguré par le passé vous étaient familiers. Même sans connaitre leur origine, leur mode de fabrication ou certain de leurs matériaux…

– Zzzzz…

– … Vous saviez à peu près quel était leur utilité, vous saviez de quoi il s'agissait. Vous aviez un point de départ connu. Dans cette leçon, cependant, vous allez transfigurer un objet que vous n'aurez jamais vu auparavant.

– Zzzzz…

– Monsieur Hirapati, réveillez monsieur Ogden s'il-vous-plaît. Je sais que c'est le dernier cours mais je doute que la journée ait été épuisante à ce point.

Delmar lança un _Aguamenti_ informulé sur le Serdaigle, qui se réveilla avec un glapissement en sentant l'eau glacée s'abattre sur sa tête et ses épaules, et se redressa si brutalement qu'il bascula en derrière et s'écrasa par terre.

– Bien, reprit McGonagall avec une ombre de satisfaction. Je vais à présent vous distribuer les objets que vous tenterez de métamorphoser aujourd'hui. Et, monsieur Ogden, ça sera cinq points en moins.

– Argh, émit faiblement le Serdaigle blond en se redressant.

Tandis que l'enseignante passait entre les rangs des élèves pour poser sur leur bureaux les objets les plus farfelus (un réveil digital en panne, une machine à écrire, un briquet, un presse-purée rouillé…), Delmar lança un sort qui sécha instantanément Lucas mais qui lui laissa les cheveux tout hérissés sur le crâne.

– Sympa le réveil, maugréa le jeune homme en se rasseyant.

– C'est ta faute pour avoir fait une nuit blanche.

– J'avais pas fait mes devoirs et je m'en suis rendu compte qu'à dix heures !

– Ça t'apprendra à toujours repousser ton boulot à demain !

– Tout le monde n'a pas ton zèle Poufsoufflien, marmonna Lucas.

McGonagall posa sur leur bureau un instrument d'argent compliqué gravé de petits chiffres et symboles (un truc indubitablement sorcier), et un long objet de métal sombre (et Moldu) qui fit glapir Delmar d'effroi :

– Est-ce que c'est un flingue ?!

McGonagall lui lança un regard menaçant :

– C'est l'objet que votre camarade devra transfigurer, et je vous prierai de ne lui donner aucun indice. Même chose pour vous monsieur Ogden, pas d'indice sur la nature de ce que monsieur Hirapati doit métamorphoser.

Elle termina sa distribution, puis revint à son bureau à l'avant de la classe. Cassie et Kathleen étaient déjà en train de triturer leurs objets respectifs, un service à escargots pour la Serpentard et un appareil d'ophtalmologie pour la Poufsouffle. Delmar admira quand même le mal que s'était donné McGonagall pour trouver des objets aussi bien Moldus que sorciers afin que tous ses élèves se retrouvent face à un truc qui les laisserait perplexe.

– Aucun de ces objets n'est dangereux, vous pouvez donc les analyser et les observer sans risque. Si vous reconnaissez l'objet d'un camarade, ne lui dites rien. C'est un travail individuel. Métamorphosez votre objet en ce que vous voulez, il n'y a pas de contraintes.

Tout le monde se mit au boulot. Delmar soupira puis se tourna vers son propre objet. Un truc indubitablement sorcier. Peut-être un appareil de mesure ? Un outil dérivé de l'astrolabe ?

– C'est dangereux ce truc ? fit Lucas en regardant son revolver.

– … Tiens, tu as développé une conscience des risques ? s'étonna le Gryffondor.

– Non, mais Kathleen me fait de grands signes alors…

Effectivement, la Poufsouffle agitait les bras et fusillait Lucas du regard, lui indiquant clairement de parler à son voisin. Delmar ne savait pas d'où Kathleen connaissait l'usage des armes à feu, mais c'était une info intéressante…

– Ça dépend s'il est chargé ou pas. Je te conseille vivement, _vivement_ de le démonter avant toute autre chose.

– Hirapati, pas de bavardages ! claqua la voix de McGo.

– Vieille chouette, marmonna Lucas. Merci, mec, je te revaudrais ça.

Et il se mit à agiter sa baguette au-dessus du flingue, qui se mit à se décomposer pièce par pièce, ses composants se détachant les uns des autres avec de petits cliquetis. Delmar grimaça (Poudlard était le dernier endroit où il se serai attendu à voir un revolver) puis reporta son attention sur l'objet inconnu devant lui.

Bah, il était assez doué en Métamorphose pour trouver une solution.

Il se mit au travail, et se laissa bien vite absorber par la complexité de la chose. Métamorphoser un objet c'était un peu comme résoudre une équation : il fallait décomposer l'énoncé pour découvrir les variables, rassembler les inconnues, et puis il fallait utiliser un set précis de règles de calcul pour que ces chiffres se divisent, se multiplient ou s'additionnent sans se confondre. Et Delmar, eh bien, il avait toujours adoré les maths, même à l'école primaire. C'était simple, carré, ça avait toujours du sens.

Quand il était plus jeune, avant de recevoir sa lettre pour Poudlard, il avait toujours dans la vague idée de faire des études supérieure. Comme il était bon en maths, les profs vantaient sa logique et son intelligence, et ses parents l'imaginaient déjà médecin ou chirurgien. Autant dire que quand la fameuse lettre était arrivée le jour de ses onze ans, accompagnée par le professeur McGonagall en personne, ça leur avait fait un sacré choc. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée que leur fils était un sorcier : les accidents autour de Delmar étaient considéré comme le fruit de sa maladresse, et puis avec cinq enfants et deux jobs ce n'est pas comme si les parents Hirapati avaient le temps d'analyser ce qui se passer autour de leurs gamins et de se poser des questions !

Bref. Du coup quand McGo avait débarqué, le papa de Delmar avait cru à une mauvaise blague et lui avait claqué la porte au nez. Porte qui s'était aussitôt rouverte sur une sorcière très fâchée, qui avait collé le couple dans un canapé pour leur expliquer par A plus B que Delmar devait suivre les cours de Poudlard.

Ça avait été un peu rude. Depuis, les parents de Delmar préféraient garder leurs distances avec le monde magique.

Son petit frère et sa petite sœur, eux, avaient été émerveillés par l'arrivée de McGonagall, parce que quand ils étaient rentrés dans la maison, ils avaient vu leurs parents fixer avec ahurissement une vieille dame qui gesticulait et parlait fort avec un chapeau pointu, et qu'ensuite la dite dame s'était transformée en chat ! Ajay avait voulu lui faire un câlin, d'ailleurs. Et après coup, Mr et Mrs Hirapati avaient été tellement sous le choc que pendant trois jours les jumeaux avaient pu s'empiffrer de bonbons sans même que les adultes ne remarquent l'alarmante baisse de niveau des sucreries du placard.

Bref. Du coup adieu les études de médecine et les bonnes notes en maths. Delmar n'osait pas trop avouer à ses parents qu'à présent ses études de rêves étaient d'être l'équivalent sorcier d'un joueur de foot ou bien d'un soldat. C'est vrai que chez les Moldus, ces carrières respectives avaient nettement moins la classe !

– Ah ah ! fit soudain Lucas d'un ton triomphant.

Delmar lui jeta un coup d'œil et vit que son ami était en train de réassembler le revolver. Il avait sans doute compris sa structure, et donc son utilisation. Pour une fois, il allait finir son exercice avant Delmar…

Le Gryffondor jeta un coup d'œil septique à son propre sujet de métamorphose. Il avait démonté l'objet, et avait quelques idées sur ce qu'il faisait, mais il y avait encore trop d'incertitudes pour qu'il soit sûr de pouvoir le métamorphoser en lampe de chevet comme il le souhaitait.

– Tu t'en sors ? lui lança Kathleen.

Elle avait transformé son appareil d'ophtalmologie en multiplettes. Simple, efficace. Pas très original mais en tout cas, elle avait passé l'épreuve.

– Plus ou moins, je sais déjà que c'est un outil de Divination qui utilise les chiffres et les planètes, donc un truc d'Arithmancie et d'Astronomie peut-être ? Il faut jeter un sort dessus pour qu'il s'active, mais je n'ai aucune idée duquel…

– C'est un Astrogemme, le renseigna Kathleen. Cassie, tu sais ce que ça fait, non ?

La petite Serpentard renonça à transformer son service à escargots, et regarda plutôt l'outil argenté devant Delmar :

– En gros, tu crée un algorithme de prédiction par l'arithmancie…

– Ah c'est pour ça les chiffres ! comprit Delmar.

– Yep. Tu la rentre dans l'Astrogemme en tournant les cercles gravés de chiffres, puis tu jettes un sort pour positionner correctement les symboles des planètes…

– Et ça fait régir les cristaux qu'il y a dedans et qui sont gravés de Runes, compléta Delmar.

– Voilà, et les Runes qui s'affichent répondent à la question que tu posais.

– C'est monstrueusement compliqué !

– Ça répond à des questions très précises, donc c'est assez normal…

– Y a pas ton truc avec des bâtonnets pour ça ?

– La xylomancie ne peut prédire que les évènements à court terme. Un Astrogemme ça combine Arithmancie, astrologie, Runes de xylomancie et lecture des cristaux ! Avec ça, si tu pose une question comme " _dans soixante-sept ans et six mois, combien aurait-je de petits-enfants ?_ ", tu as une réponse avec un taux de 100% de précision !

– … Pourquoi les gens l'utilisent pas tout le temps alors ?

A sa grande surprise ce fut Lucas, à côté de lui, qui répondit :

– A cause des difficultés d'interprétation de la réponse. C'est des Runes après tout. Et puis l'intention de celui qui lance le sort et active l'Astrogemme est prise en compte dans la formulation de la réponse… Alors deux personnes utilisant un Astrogemme pour poser la même question auront sans doute des sets de Runes différentes, et après leurs traductions ils auront sans doute des réponses totalement divergentes.

– Je suis content de ne plus faire de Divination, marmonna l'hindou. Bon, c'est parti !

Et il s'attaqua à la transfiguration de l'Astrogemme en banale lampe de chevet à pied argenté. L'astuce, quand on métamorphosait quelque chose, était de toujours conserver un ou deux éléments de l'objet de départ, et de bâtir sa réflexion et sa métamorphose sur la conservation de ces éléments. Ça permettait à la transfiguration d'être plus stable, puisque l'objet d'origine ne disparaissait pas complètement…

Delmar garda donc la couleur argentée de l'objet et sa forme ronde, mais les cristaux gravés de Runes devinrent un abat-jour de cristal opaque qui voilait l'éclat d'un globe lumineux créé à partir des anneaux gravés de chiffres de l'Astrogemme. Quand McGonagall passa devant lui, elle lui attribua un Optimal sans hésiter.

– Favoritisme ! marmonna Kathleen derrière lui.

– Arrête de voir des théories du complot partout, la tança Lucas.

Il avait métamorphose son revolver en gros poisson, sauf que l'animal avait sauté partout pour tenté de l'échapper et qu'il le tenait à présent à l'œil au cas où la bestiole échapperait à son _Impedimenta_.

– La vie est terriblement ennuyeuse sans quelques bons complots, contra Kathleen. Par exemple, peut-être que Dudu pique du pognon dans les caisses pour se payer des gigolos et trafique avec des proxénètes Moldus. Ou alors, pourquoi McGo a des croquettes pour chat dans ses appartements à côté de son tiroir à soutifs ? Si ça se trouve, elle corrompt les chats de l'école pour mener une révolution !

– Ah je savais bien que les chats étaient louches ! marmonna Cassie.

– Maintenant que tu le dis, réfléchit Delmar. Ces vrais que ces paquets de croquettes étaient suspects…

– Peut-être que c'est pour elle ? tenta Lucas.

Delmar lui lança un regard navré :

– Mon vieux, tu penses qu'à choisir tu préférerais bouffer de la nourriture sèche qui pue pour félin ménopausée, ou bien un bon steak frites ?

– … Tu marques un point.

– Et comment que je marque un point. Question bouffe, vous devriez le savoir, j'ai toujours raison. D'ailleurs on mange quoi ce soir ?

– Espèce de ventre à pattes.

.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Mardi 22 mars 1988, stage de Quidditch, parc de Poudlard._

.

– T'as le droit de regarder Kathleen s'entraîner ? demanda Lucas avec intérêt en se tournant vers Delmar.

L'hindou, qui observait leur amie Poufsouffle envoyer avec hargne des Cognards en direction des cibles mouvantes que Chester projetait de sa baguette, haussa les épaules :

– Nos équipes ne s'affrontent plus cette année, alors ouais.

Les Poufsouffle s'entraînaient ce soir-là, et les amis de Kathleen, n'ayant rien à faire, étaient venus observer les manœuvres. Enfin, Delmar observait. Lucas alternait entre regarder dans le vide et terminer sa dissertation de Défense à rendre demain, et Cassie lisais un épais grimoire tout en prenant de temps en temps des notes sur un parchemin.

– C'est plus à Cassie que tu devrais poser la question, continua Delmar. Le prochain match de Kathleen est contre sa Maison.

Le regard des deux garçons se tourna vers la petite brune. Celle-ci, assise sur un banc juste en-dessous d'eux dans les gradins, était plongée dans un épais volume sur les différentes méthodes de divination et leur comparatif.

– Moi j'm'en fous, fit-elle distraitement.

Delmar se tordit le cou pour lire le titre du chapitre qu'elle parcourait, et grimaça :

– Divination par les osselets ? Argh, ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs.

La divination par la lecture des osselets était une forme très abstraite de Divination sur laquelle Cassie avait fait des tas de recherche au cours de leur quatrième année, ce qui avait terriblement saoulé Delmar qui devait encore partager cette classe avec elle à l'époque. La Serpentard lui lança un regard dédaigneux :

– L'astragalomancie est un art ancien et subtil, petit scarabée.

– Je me considérerai plutôt comme un Padawan…

– A vos souhaits, fit Lucas qui n'y pigeait rien aux références Moldues. C'est encore de la Divination ?

– Oh non c'est bien plus cool que ça les Padawan, l'assura Delmar. La Divination c'est tout pourri.

– N'importe quoi ! protesta Cassie.

Lucas renifla avec dérision :

– Avoue que quand même, des osselets, c'est pas la gloire…

En tant que pratiquant de l'Arithmancie, qui mêlait calcul, théorie magique, science et un peu de numérologie, Lucas considérait que la seule technique de Divination fiable était celle qui impliquait les nombres. Mais bon, comme Lucas était incapable de prédire la météo du lendemain ou bien à quel endroit il allait perdre ses affaires prochainement, ça cassait un peu sa crédibilité et il était du coup obligé de s'en remettre à Cassie pour toute affaire concernant de près ou de loin la prédiction du futur.

– Détrompe-toi, il y a plus ridicule ! babilla joyeusement Cassie en tournant une page de son grimoire. Il existe de la divination par le reflet des ongles, c'est l'Onychomancie, et puis aussi une divination par le fromage, la Tyromancie…

– Par le fromage, sérieux ? rigola Delmar.

– Bah quoi, ça peut être utile, imagine tu es en train de manger ton casse-croûte et là tu te demande si tu vas épouser l'homme de tes rêves, mais t'as ni cartes ni baguettes sous la main, et ben PAN ! Tu divinises ton fromage.

– … Je peux manger le fromage après l'avoir divinisé ?

– Euh, je pense ouais.

– Alors tu m'as convaincu, c'est infiniment supérieur aux autres méthodes de Divination !

Lucas leva les yeux au ciel à nouveau puis essaya de se concentrer à nouveau sur son devoir. Delmar releva la tête vers les joueurs de Poufsouffle, qu'on entendait distinctement s'engueuler. Kathleen, surtout, gesticulait d'un air colérique en face d'Hiddelton, son partenaire Batteur qui arborait ce jour-là un air particulièrement mal réveillé.

– Non mais c'est quoi ces coups de batte d'écureuil neurasthénique ?! Quand je tape tes Cognards on dirait des balles de coton ! Ma grand-mère aurait plus d'énergie que toi, et elle est morte !

– Roh, c'est bon ! marmonna l'autre.

– NON C'EST PAS BON ! Je devrais sentir une force furieuse qui me transperce la main comme un millier d'éclairs ! Ça c'était le coup de patte d'une chatte sans griffe qui attend des chatons et qui tente paresseusement de chasser une mouche par une chaude après-midi de dimanche sur une véranda !

Delmar émit un sifflement impressionné depuis les gradins :

– Wow, c'était vachement imagé.

– Par le caleçon de Merlin, tu vas te calmer Diggory ?! s'époumona Chester depuis le sol. L'entraînement finit dans cinq minutes et je veux que vous dégommiez au moins encore dix cibles tous les deux, alors je veux plus d'action et moins de jérémiades !

– C'est la faute d'Hiddelton !

Delmar ricana depuis son banc :

– C'est plus animé que dans mon équipe, il y a de la tension entre les joueurs !

– C'est pas nouveau, rétorqua Lucas. Kath veut être Capitaine depuis au moins deux ans et elle fait chier toute son équipe avec ça.

Quand Kathleen était entrée dans l'équipe en troisième année, le Capitaine était Laura Zimmer, une Batteuse en cinquième année qui avait coaché la jeune Diggory jusqu'à en faire l'arme secrète de leur équipe. Quand Laura était partie, Kathleen avait été outragée de ne pas recevoir le badge de Capitaine (c'était un sixième année, John Moore, qui l'avait eut) : et son mécontentement n'avait fait que s'accroître quand le badge lui était à nouveau passé sous le nez cette année !

D'ailleurs cet été elle avait tapé un vrai scandale à sa famille en recevant sa liste de fournitures et pas d'insigne de Capitaine. Puis elle avait écrit à toute son équipe en exigeant de savoir qui avait eu ce rang, et elle avait passé la majeure partie de son mois d'août à se disputer avec Chester au sujet des stratégies à utiliser, de leurs mérites respectifs, et de qui méritait le plus cette maudite insigne.

Kathleen avait un problème avec l'autorité.

Littéralement. Si ce n'était pas elle qui donnait les ordres, ça lui entrait par une oreille et ça ressortait par l'autre !

Chester émit finalement le coup de sifflet fatidique mettant fin à l'entraînement, et Lucas poussa un gémissement catastrophé tandis que les joueurs de Poufsouffle se dirigeaient vers les vestiaires :

– Noooon ! J'ai pas fini ma dissertation !

– C'est de ta faute pour t'y être mis si tard, le tança Cassie en jetant quand même un coup d'œil sur le devoir du Serdaigle. Montre un peu ce que tu as écrit, je vais t'aider… Tiens, comme créature dangereuse tu as mis le Cerbère ? Delmar et moi on a mis loup-garou…

– C'est cool les Cerbères, fit dignement Lucas. Ça a trois têtes et une étymologie digne d'être remarquée.

– L'étymologie du mot « Cerbère » ? répéta Delmar avec incrédulité. Ces bestioles ont pas été nommées comme ça en allusion au chien du sorcier grec qui a inventé les Inferi et qui a inspiré la mythologie du dieu Hadès ?

Oui, car la plupart des dieux, prophètes et démons qu'on retrouvait dans le folklore Moldu était issu du monde magique. Le Panthéon grec était d'ailleurs une confrérie de sorciers qui avaient fait les marioles pendant quelques années, au point de générer des millénaires de légendes.

– C'est vrai, concéda Lucas. Mais Cerbère, le chien d'Hadès gardant le royaume des Morts, vient du mot grec « kerberos », qui est devenu « cerberus » en passant au romain. Or « Kerberos » veut dire tacheté.

Il y eut un silence.

– Attends, fit lentement Delmar. Tu es en train de me dire que…

– Oui. Hadès, le Seigneur des morts et des Enfers, a appelé son chien _Tacheté_.

Delmar se mit à glousser :

– Ah, et dire qu'on s'est foutu de Kath quand elle a appelé son furet Chaussette !

– Qu'est-ce que vous racontez sur mon furet ? lâcha Kathleen d'un ton méfiant en les rejoignant sur les gradins.

Lucas esquissa un large sourire :

– Que comme nom, il aurait pu tomber sur pire.

– C'est vrai ça, ajouta joyeusement Cassie en rendant sa dissertation au Serdaigle. Tu aurais pu lui donner un nom du genre Polydipsie !

– Tiens c'est mignon, remarqua Kathleen. Ça existe comme nom ?

– Comme mot oui, c'est le fait d'avoir toujours soif, mais comme nom ça doit être un peu bizarre. C'est comme Elisa Brocklehurst qui a appelé son hibou Dysenterie.

– … Elle l'a appelée Dystopie ! se scandalisa Delmar.

– Ah, et c'est une maladie ?

– Non, c'est une organisation de la société de la société de manière contre-utopique et… En fait tu sais quoi ? Je vais arrêter de t'expliquer des trucs, ça va me simplifier la vie.

Kathleen tapota l'épaule de Delmar d'un air moqueur :

– Tu t'ennuierais sans elle, avoue.

Le Gryffondor eut l'air chagriné. Le pire c'était que c'était probablement vrai. Kathleen rigola, puis se tourna vers Cassie qui triturait son grimoire et Lucas qui écrivait à la hâte sa dissertation :

– On va dans ma salle commune ? On se les pèle ici.

– Adopté ! s'exclama Cassie. C'est vrai que j'ai froid. Je crois que j'ai laissé mes pantoufles canard dans ton dortoir d'ailleurs, Kath…

– Tu as laissé la moitié de tes affaires dans mon dortoir, j'ai même retrouvé un de tes soutifs dans la tenture du baldaquin !

Lucas s'étouffa tandis que Delmar éclatait de rire :

– Bah dis donc, tu te déshabille avec enthousiasme !

– Non mais c'est une rébellion symbolique contre les contraintes scolaires, fit dignement Cassie. Ces cours, l'uniforme, je m'en débarrasse le soir venu et je les projette loin de moi pour purifier mon aura, c'est psychologique tu vois ?

Kathleen leva les yeux au ciel :

– Je m'en fous, contente-toi de ramasser tes fringues. Parce que se prendre un soutif sur la tête à six heures du matin, je te jure, ça surprends.

.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Mercredi 30 mars 1988, plate-forme d'observation, tour d'Astronomie de Poudlard._

.

L'Astronomie n'était pas l'une des matières préférées de Kathleen, mais de nombreuses potions nécessitaient une préparation en accord avec les phases de divers corps célestes. La Tue-loup, le Félix Felicis, le Véritasérum, la potion d'Occulus…

Et s'il y avait bien une chose qui passionnait Kathleen, c'était les potions.

Bon, elle avait d'autres matières qu'elle aimait bien, comme la Botanique ou les Sortilèges ou les Runes. D'ailleurs, lors de son conseil d'orientation en cinquième année, Chourave lui avait suggéré de faire Guérisseuse. Et c'était vrai que c'était une bonne idée ! Kathleen obtiendrait sans trop d'effort tous les ASPICS nécessaires, elle avait le talent et la créativité requis pour ce job, ça lui donnerait de la notoriété… Seulement, elle avait écarté l'idée parce que bon. Voilà. Pour être Guérisseur il fallait faire un an en tant qu'Aspirant (tout en bas de l'échelle, celui qui jetait les sorts de Disparition dans les couches des patients incontinents), puis entre un et trois ans de spécialisation en tant que Guérisseur-assistant, et ensuite seulement on obtenait son diplôme. Et encore, on restait subordonné au Guérisseur en chef !

Alors prendre des ordres pendant quatre ans, merci mais non-merci. Kathleen préférait l'autonomie et l'indépendance offerte par la voie de Maître des Potions.

Bon, c'était plus long. Et plus mal payé, parce que seul les potionnistes renommés avaient un bon réseau de clientèle, et que les petits nouveaux devaient creuser leur trou.

Mais Kathleen n'en avait rien à branler, au fond, parce qu'elle était riche. RICHE ! Mwahahaha, terriblement riche !

Elle s'était mise à sourire d'un air rêveur et vaguement effrayant quand la voix aigue de Cassie la tira de ses pensées. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'y avait plus moyen de se faire des délires mégalomaniaques en Astronomie ou quoi ?

Parce qu'effectivement, parfois, elle se laissait distraire. À cause de Cassie, souvent. Oui, parce que même si Elijah n'était pas là parce qu'il avait abandonné cette matière après les BUSES, il n'en restait pas moins que Rosier était là, et que Cassie profitait de ce cours pour le harceler de questions sur le beau Préfet-en-Chef.

– Et sinon, sa couleur préférée c'est plus le bleu roi ou le bleu égyptien ? babillait la petite Serpentard. Au départ je penchais plus vers le bleu outremer mais…

– Non, se contenta de lâcher Rosier.

Cassie agita les bras comme pour mieux exprimer son indignation, ce qui lui donnait un air comique vu qu'elle était enfouie jusqu'aux nez dans une épaisse écharpe, offerte par Lucas pour son anniversaire deux jours plus tôt. Kathleen, elle, lui avait offert une fiole de potion d'Aiguise-Méninge, techniquement interdite aux ASPIC, mais que la petite Serpentard utiliserait sans nul doute lors des examens pour avoir de meilleures notes.

– Allez ! Il s'agit d'Elijah quand même !

– Et alors ?

– Et alors j'ai vraiment besoin de tes conseils !

– Pour le sauter ?

– Non !

Rosier toussota d'un air narquois, et Cassie se ravisa :

– Bon, si, ok, mais pas dans l'immédiat.

– L'espoir fait vivre, railla Rosier en retournant à sa contemplation de la constellation d'Andromède.

Coralie Macmillan et Ethan Bones, qui étaient leurs voisins les plus proches, se mirent à ricaner. Les tentatives de Cassie, toutes plus infructueuses les unes que les autres, étaient un sujet de potins inépuisables chez les septièmes années… Par solidarité avec son amie Serpentard, Kathleen se sentit obligée d'intervenir et persiffla :

– En tous cas elle a nettement plus de chances de tirer son coup que toi !

– Ah, merci Kath ! s'émut Cassie.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? grogna Rosier d'un air menaçant.

– Que t'es moche.

– Et c'est reparti, marmonna Ethan Bones.

A chaque fois que ces deux là se mettaient à se parler ça dégénéraient. Bon au début c'était cool, ça mettait de l'animation, mais au bout d'un moment ça faisait quand même naître chez les autres élèves le besoin irrépressible de les balancer tous les deux du haut de la tour d'Astronomie !

– Ah ouais ? s'énerva Rosier. Et toi t'es une chieuse qui passe son temps à mon pomper l'air et à violer toutes les règles de cette putain d'école !

– Les règles sont faites pour être brisées ! s'indigna Kathleen.

Sauf qu'elle avait du parler un peu trop fort, parce que Candela surgit derrière elle comme un mauvais génie, son télescope crispé dans la main :

– Pardon ?!

– Tu vas pas prendre son parti quand même ? protesta Kathleen.

C'était dingue, comment elle faisait pour savoir quand Kathleen incitait à la désobéissance ? Elle avait un Tabou posé sur elle ou quoi ? Non parce que ça devait carrément obsessionnel !

– Sur ce coup, il a raison ! gronda Candela. Les règles ne sont pas faites pour être brisées. Rien n'est fait pour être brisé !

Kathleen et Cassie se regardèrent, puis se retournèrent vers la Poufsouffle hispanique d'un même mouvement :

– Les piñata ? tenta la Serpentard.

– La coquille des œufs durs ? ajouta Kathleen.

– Les spaghettis quand tu as une casserole trop petite ! renchérit Cassie.

– Et les règles ! conclut la jeune Diggory.

Candela se pinça l'arrête du nez avec un grognement découragé, tandis que derrière elle Coralie Macmillan se pliait en deux, les épaules secouées par un fou-rire silencieux. La Préfète-en-Chef eut l'air de compter lentement jusqu'à dix, puis elle posa un regard meurtrier sur Kathleen et Cassie :

– Si jamais ce cours part en sucette de quelque manière que ce soit, je vous en tiendrai personnellement responsables et je vous enterrerai dans le parc.

Rosier eut l'air sur le point de demander s'il pouvait lui donner un coup de main mais il finit par se raviser. Candela avait de bonnes idées quand il s'agissait de tenir Kathleen en laisse mais il n'allait pas non plus copiner avec elle, c'était une Sang-de-Bourbe quand même, il avait ses limites.

– Mais on a rien fait ! se plaignit Kathleen.

– Rien à branler. Continue comme ça et ça sera une semaine de colle où je m'arrangerai pour que tu récure les chiottes des Gryffondor à la brosse à dent.

– C'est de la discrimination !

– Si tu le dis ! fit tranquillement Candela en allant installer son télescope plus loin pour se remettre à observer le ciel.

Kathleen fulmina quelques secondes, et Rosier ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. C'était toujours un plaisir pour lui de la voir se faire moucher comme ça. Sadique, va !

… Bon, Kathleen aussi aimait voir Rosier se faire remettre à sa place. Mais bon, c'était pas pareil. Lui c'était un connard. Elle, elle était l'incarnation de l'innocence ! Elle était juste un peu turbulente, c'est tout.

– T'as quelque chose à dire crâne d'œuf ? menaça-t-elle.

– Sois sage, fit-il mine de la réprimander d'un air moqueur. Sinon Panda va te coller une retenue et tu devras faire plus ample connaissance avec les commodités des Gryffondor…

– Vas chier, c'est toi qui a intérêt à te tenir à carreau, sinon…

– Ouh, je suis pétrifié de trouille. Sinon quoi ?

– Sinon je t'encastre dans le cul du calamar géant, ça te va ?!

– Attention Sinistra arrive ! les avertit Cassie qui jusque là s'était contentée d'observer le match avec l'air ravi de celle qui assiste à un bon film et regrette juste de ne pas avoir emmené de pop-corn.

Du coup ils se replongèrent tous studieusement dans l'étude de leurs cartes ou du ciel, et Sinistra passa au milieu d'eux sans remarquer le moindre problème. Kathleen attendit que la prof ait le dos tourné et donna exprès un coup dans le télescope de Rosier pour lui faire perdre son angle de vue, puis poussa un couinement horrifié quand sa main resta collée au tube de métal. Le Serpentard émit un ricanement maléfique digne d'un méchant de série B :

– Un problème, Diggory ?

Kathleen agita la main pour se décoller mais le seul effet visible fut que le télescope de Rosier oscilla sur son trépied en émettant un couinement de charnière mal huilée.

– Raaaah, enfoiré !

– Ça t'apprendra à toucher aux affaires des autres ! chantonna joyeusement Rosier.

– C'est vrai que c'est toi qui as commencé cette fois, fit remarquer Cassie.

– T'es sensée être de mon côté !

– Ah non, moi je regarde et j'attends que le vainqueur émerge pour choisir mon camp, j'suis pas folle ! Je tiendrais pas deux secondes dans un combat équilibré !

– C'est vrai que t'as un gabarit de coquillette, fit Ethan Bones en jaugeant la petite Serpentard d'un œil critique.

– JE SUIS PAS PETITE ! J'ai une taille normale c'est vous qui êtes difformes et gigantesques ! Et puis qu'est-ce que t'as contre les coquillettes, hein ?!

– Euh rien, lâcha Ethan pris au dépourvu.

Kathleen ricana, et Rosier renifla avec dédain :

– C'est ridicule comme mot, ça, "coquillette".

– N'importe quoi ! s'indigna Cassie. D'ailleurs, moi, si j'ai une fille, eh ben je l'appellerai Coquillette.

– Ah ouais ? rigola Kathleen. Et sa sœur ça sera Tagliatelle ?

– Tagliatelle Shafiq ? fit Ethan d'un air innocent.

– Spaghetti Shafiq ! rajouta Kathleen.

– Ravioli Shafiq ! renchérit Rosier.

– …. Aucun d'entre vous ne sera invité à mon mariage.

Ça n'empêcha pas les trois autres de ricaner d'un air niais, jusqu'au moment où Rosier et Kathleen se rendirent compte qu'ils riaient ensemble, s'interrompirent tout net, se regardèrent, puis se hâtèrent de détourner les yeux en faisant la gueule. Puis Kathleen réalisa qu'elle était toujours collée au télescope et fusilla Rosier du regard :

– Enlève-moi ça !

– Ta main ? Oh bien sûr. Tu veux que je coupe au poignet ou au coude ?

– … Oublie, espèce de taré.

Elle essaya de jeter quelques sorts sur le télescope, mais Rosier devait avoir utilisé une potion ou une colle spéciale, parce que ses contre-maléfices n'eurent aucun effet. En désespoir de cause, la Poufsouffle se tourna vers Cassie :

– Fais quelque chose !

– Hum, pour citer Hamlet, acte trois, scène trois, ligne quatre-vingt-douze… « Non ».

– Cassie !

– Bah, c'est quand même toi qui as commencé, tu l'as cherché.

Rosier esquissa un sourire suffisant et Kathleen pesta. La fameuse solidarité des Serpentard lui courrait sur le haricot, parfois.

– Je te devrai une faveur, tenta-t-elle.

Le regard de Cassie s'illumina :

– Ah, dans ce cas ! T'es sûre ?

– Oui, oui, je promets. Maintenant décolle-moi !

Cassie esquissa un sourire réjoui et Kathleen se demanda si elle n'avait pas fait une connerie, mais elle préféra ne pas s'égarer sur ce chemin de pensée car déjà la petite Serpentard levait sa baguette :

– Attention, à la une, à la deux…

– Je peux savoir ce que vous faites tous les trois ? grinça Sinistra d'un air mécontent.

Le trio de fautif se figea, Cassie et Kathleen échangèrent un regard alarmé, et Rosier ouvrit de grands yeux innocents. Depuis son tabouret, Candela leur lança un regard noir, et mima le geste de se trancher la gorge. La menace était sans équivoque…

– Et dire que pour une fois c'est pas de ma faute, soupira Kathleen.

.

* * *

.

A suivre !


	8. Avril

... J'avais complètement oublié d'updater x) Donc voici le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira x) Et qu'il vous remontera le moral, pour tous ceux dont les examens approchent !

.

Voici les **réponses aux reviews** ! Il y a en eut vraiment très peu au dernier chapitre...

Hello **Embrouillamini** ! Quel pseudo trognon =D Oui, Sirius est innocent mais Kathleen ne le sais pas ! Pour elle, il fait partie de la longue liste de gens respectables qui se sont révélés être des Mangemorts, et c'est tout. Elle va d'ailleurs être surprise quand la vérité sera révélée... Bref ! Contente que ça t'ai fait marrer ! Ce chapiptre va te plaire, y a du Quidditch dedans xD

Yo **Titietrominet** ! MON DIEU CE PSEUDO, j'aime ! Y a plein de nouveau qui découvrent Polydipsie en ce moment. Alors Lucas est le serdaigLe, il y a un L dans son nom et sa Maison, il est blond, distingué, et Sang-Pur. Delmar ets le Gryffondor (DelmaR, GryffondoR), c'est un hindou nonchalant, et Né-Moldu x) Voilà, j'espère que c'est clarifié ! Et pour Elijah... Oui, le pauvre, il ets pas dans la mouise avec une groupie comme Cassie xDDD

.

Bref ! Pas besoin de s'éterniser sur cette note d'auteure xD Je vous laisse à votre lecture !

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Avril**

.

.

 _Vendredi 1_ _er_ _avril 1988, Grande Salle, rez-de-chaussée de Poudlard._

.

Le premier avril était jour de blagues et de plaisanteries chez les Moldus, mais cette coutume était moins répandue dans le monde sorcier. Elle existait, certes : mais elle n'était pas très présente, et même si les boutiques de farces et attrapes faisaient des promotions "spécial premier avril", ce n'était pas un jour où on voyait beaucoup d'élèves se lancer dans la réalisation de canulars.

Bon, il y avait quelques blagues chez les plus jeunes. Certes. Et, oui, peut-être que c'était Delmar qui avait métamorphosé toutes les lampes de sa salle commune en poisson-chat, mais vous n'avez aucune preuve. Et puis le hurlement de Kyle McGregor mal réveillé quand il avait vu le poisson s'illuminer au-dessus de son lit valait largement le coup.

Mais on s'en fout.

Bref, le premier avril était supposée être un jour comme les autres, et un jour sérieux en plus. Surtout en septième année !

Pour eux, le vendredi premier avril marquait le début des conseils d'orientation. En effet, peu avant les ASPICS, les septièmes années devaient rencontrer leurs directeurs de Maisons comme ils l'avaient fait en cinquième année. Bien sûr, il ne s'agissait plus de déterminer un choix de carrière. L'enseignant allait les informer de la progression de leurs notes, de quels ASPICS ils auraient besoin pour la profession qu'ils avaient choisie, quelles alternatives étaient possibles après avoir obtenu leur diplôme. Ça pouvait être des apprentissages directement après Poudlard, ou des études au sein de d'une université sorcière, souvent Pendragon qui se trouvait en Grande-Bretagne. Etudier à ces universités permettait d'obtenir une Maîtrise dans un quelconque domaine pour s'y spécialiser, ou d'intégrer plus tard l'Académie de Magie Avancée, une université au niveau avancé où étaient formés les Aurors et les Langues-de-Plombs.

Bien sûr, il y avait aussi l'option la plus simple : se présenter avec ses notes au Ministère et demander un job. Le Département des Mystères et le Bureau des Aurors géraient eux-mêmes l'apprentissage de leurs recrues en les envoyant à l'Académie de Magie Avancée, mais pour les autres, vu qu'on demandait surtout un travail administratif, un bon CV suffisait.

– Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? lança Kathleen à ses amis en s'asseyant à table.

Elle revenait de son propre rendez-vous avec Chourave et était très fière d'elle. Ses notes se portaient mieux que jamais et toutes les options lui étaient possibles. Pour devenir Maître des Potions, elle avait le choix entre Pendragon ou un apprentissage privé auprès d'un Maître reconnu, l'idéal étant de mélanger les deux. C'était d'ailleurs ce que Kathleen prévoyait de faire, avec Rogue en tant que Maître d'apprentissage.

Bon, au départ, Rogue avait refusé tout net quand elle le lui avait demandé en cinquième année. Il avait fallu presque toute sa sixième année pour le convaincre ! Finalement, il avait hésité quand elle lui avait dit qu'il devrait être content d'avoir l'opportunité de faire des trucs plus intéressants que les potions du programme scolaire. Et Kathleen avait définitivement fait pencher la balance en sa faveur quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle pourrait s'occuper de certaines classes.

Il y avait tout à parier que Rogue allait lui refiler les premières années et les autres classes d'incompétents. Bah, elle pourrait toujours s'amuser à leur retirer des points !

Et s'ils étaient trop cons, elle les ferait disparaitre discrètement.

– Probablement mieux que moi, maugréa Lucas en se servant en pommes de terres. Et arrête de lire Cassie, on est à table.

Lucas aussi avait passé son conseil d'orientation aujourd'hui. Delmar avait rendez-vous demain et Cassie également. D'ailleurs, la petite brune lisait des brochures en tous genres, qu'elle rangea à contrecœur quand le Serdaigle le lui ordonna.

– T'es grincheux, toi, remarqua Kathleen. Flitwick a été chiant ou quoi ?

– Il pense que je n'ai pas l'ambition nécessaire pour faire carrière dans la politique, et il voudrait que je fasse un truc différent. Il me verrait bien employé au Département des Accidents et Catastrophes Magiques ! Moi !

– C'est vrai que t'es pas très ambitieux, remarqua Delmar.

– Et que les catastrophes c'est ta spécialité ! ajouta malicieusement Kathleen.

– Je ne veux pas travailler. J'ai horreur des contraintes. Apprendre, pourquoi pas, tant que c'est pour le fun. Mais répondre à des supérieur, faire la même tâche encore et encore sans possibilité d'explorer, de découvrir, de tester… Ça m'énerverait trop. Du coup, ça sera Magenmagot pour moi, point final. Je pourrais me spécialiser en Runes ou bien créer des Sortilèges si j'en ai envie, pas parce qu'on me l'a imposé, et certainement pas parce que j'en aurais eut besoin pour gagner un salaire. Pour ça, il suffit d'un peu de gestion de l'entreprise familiale !

La famille Ogden possédait la marque de whisky _Ogden's Old_ , créatrice du célèbre whisky Pur-Feu L'entreprise s'était tellement développée qu'ils n'avaient plus à y travailler eux-mêmes, même si Tibérius y avait formé Lucas depuis sa plus tendre enfance et que le jeune Serdaigle pouvait fabriquer le célèbre alcool les yeux fermés (ce qui expliquait aussi son talent pour faire des cocktails durant les fêtes…). Une fois par semaine, Tibérius inspectait une de leurs installations, et tous les mois il recevait un gros paquet de Gallions, en tant que propriétaire de l'industrie.

Ah, le bonheur d'être rentier.

– Bref, finit par dire Lucas. Et toi Kath, comment ça s'est passé ?

– Mon apprentissage de Maître des Potions est pratiquement dans la poche, fit la Poufsouffle avec satisfaction. M'enfin, Chourave a quand même insisté pour que je considère de devenir Guérisseuse.

– Tu l'avais pas déjà envoyé baladée il y a deux ans ? fit Delmar avec curiosité.

– Carrément ! Seulement il y a eut une nouvelle réforme à St Mangouste il y a six mois, par rapport à la formation des futurs Guérisseurs et Médicomages. Apparemment l'année d'Aspirant peut être remplacée par une année d'alternance, avec des cours à Pendragon, et des stages à salaire bas dans différents endroits qui ont besoin d'infirmiers, comme les clubs de Quidditch ou les entreprises de fabrications de balai. Un truc fun avec de la vraie expérience ! Et la période en tant que Guérisseur-assistant peut aussi être faite avec des périodes d'alternances… Du coup je suis tentée.

Lucas haussa les épaules :

– T'as pas besoin de travailler dans l'immédiat, non ?

Effectivement, les Diggory étaient assez riches pour que Kathleen se permette de faire de longues études, ou un truc qui ne gagnait pas beaucoup d'argent. Lucas poursuivit d'un ton d'évidence :

– Prend le truc qui te plait le plus. Si jamais tu as un revers de fortune, tu pourras toujours te tourner vers St Mangouste. Au fait Cassie, tu lisais quoi ?

C'était un changement de sujet un peu brusque mais Kathleen n'en fut pas surprise : Lucas et elle s'efforçaient de ne pas trop parler de leur aisance financière devant Cassie et Delmar, qui venaient de familles beaucoup plus modestes.

– Des brochures explicatives sur différents métiers.

– Il va être temps d'en choisir un…

– Non mais vous vous rendez pas compte ! s'écria Cassie en agitant les bras. Tout le monde me dit "fais un truc que t'aimes" mais moi ce que j'aime, c'est la Divination, et y a pas beaucoup de métiers où ça gagne ! Et je veux être riche. Mieux, je veux être pétée de tunes !

– Tu pourrais être Visionomeuse, suggéra Kathleen.

Les Visionomeurs prédisaient les grandes lignes de l'avenir d'un enfant à naître et permettaient ainsi aux parents de lui trouver un nom en accord avec son destin. En contrepartie, bien sûr, ils demandaient un prix très important… Amos et Grace avaient fait appel à un Visionomeur pour nommer leur fils, et avaient choisi le prénom "Cédric" en conséquence. Kathleen ignorait ce qui avait été dit, cette connaissance étant réservée aux parents de l'enfant : mais elle savait que ce nom signifiait "modèle de bonté".

Son neveu serait un Poufsouffle, à tous les coups !

Cassie haussa les épaules :

– Peu de gens font appel à eux, ça suffira pas à gagner ma croûte. Il me faudra forcément un travail parallèle. Je pourrais bosser pour Gringotts mais les gobelins n'ont aucun humour. Je pourrais monter des arnaques mais c'est un truc à vite s'enfoncer dans le marché noir et à se faire arrêter. Je pourrais être journaliste mais je veux être libre de mes sujets…

– Journaliste free-lance ? suggéra Delmar.

Cassie soupira :

– Oui, ça me plairait bien. Seulement Rogue fait sacrément la gueule, il aurait voulu que je fasse journaliste employée ! Free-lance, il pense que c'est pas un boulot stable et que je vais me mettre dans les ennuis, finir ruinée et vendre de la cocaïne pour payer les dettes engendrées par mon alcoolisme.

– … Il t'a vraiment dit ça ?

– Ses sourcils accusateurs me l'ont dit.

– Tu t'en fous de Rogue, fit fermement Lucas. Fais journaliste si t'en as envie ! Tu peux te le permettre, t'es polyvalente !

– Poly-quoi ?

– En gros, si t'as pas d'article à vendre, tu passeras une annonce dans le journal pour proposer tes services d'analyse juridique, et si t'as pas de contrats à analyser, tu pourras vendre tes prédictions, et si ça marche pas, Delmar t'aidera à cacher les corps des gens que tu vas tuer pour leurs faire les poches.

– C'est de la corruption d'officier ministériel ! protesta leur futur Auror.

– Sinon t'as qu'à épouser un homme riche, suggéra Kathleen.

Cassie jeta un regard en biais vers la table des Serpentard. C'était vrai que la famille d'Elijah était assez aisée… Mais finalement, elle secoua la tête et croisa les bras d'un air buté :

– Je veux ma propre autonomie financière, question de fierté !

– T'as une fierté, toi ? se moqua Kathleen. T'as un pyjama en pilou orange ! Et tu traverses le château avec toutes les nuits depuis quatre mois !

– Orange c'est la couleur des Canons de Chudley, fit dignement la petite Serpentard.

– Ben ce sont des boulets, tes Canons !

Cassie renifla avec dédain :

– Un jour ils gagneront et je le devinerai en avance grâce à la Divination et je parierai sur eux et je me ferai un max de blé. Vous verrez.

– Rêve toujours, se moqua Delmar. Moi je vais continuer à encourager les Faucons de Falmouth !

Lui et Kathleen échangèrent un high-five tandis que Lucas se contentait de lever les yeux au ciel. Les Faucons étaient le club local de Kathleen, puisque les Diggory vivaient en Cornouailles, et elle y avait converti leur ami Gryffondor dès leur première année. Lucas, lui, était plutôt pour le Club de Flaquemare, qui était plus près du manoir des Ogden, dans le Dorset.

– Au fait, vous avez vu les derniers résultats des Tornades de Tutshill ? lança le Serdaigle.

Et hop, les conseils d'orientations et autres incertitudes professionnelles furent oubliées, tandis que Delmar et Kathleen haussaient la voix pour vocaliser leur indignation quant au score minable des Tornades. Très vite le Gryffondor et la Poufsouffle se mirent à se disputer, et pour finir Kathleen et Cassie furent en retard en Histoire de la Magie.

Bon, c'était pas non plus comme si elles avaient l'intention d'écouter…

.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Mercredi 6 avril 1988,couloirs, cachots de Poudlard_.

.

Cassie en faisait toujours quinze tonnes à propos du froid dans son dortoir, mais il fallait admettre qu'elle n'avait pas complètement tort. On se les pelait ici !

– Finalement je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu squattes chez Kathleen, marmonna Delmar.

– Squattais ! rectifia aussitôt Cassie. Le beau temps revient et il fait moins froid, donc je peux retourner dans mon antre à présent !

– Delmar, soulève plus haut ce fichu matelas, tu veux ? maugréa Kathleen.

Durant son hiver chez les Poufsouffle, Cassie avait amené avec elle une quantité invraisemblable de choses. Un matelas plus ferme que celui de Kathleen, et plus large : son oreiller, un édredon, une bannière verte et argent : des vêtements, des sous-vêtements : des bouquins, une balle lumineuse en guise de lampe de chevet, ses devoirs… Bref, elle avait quasiment emménagé. Et du coup, quand elle retournait vivre avec les serpents, il fallait transbahuter tout son bazar. Et ses trois amis lui donnaient un coup de main.

Ils effectuaient généralement ce genre de voyage durant le dîner, pour ne pas se faire chopper par un prof. Pas que ce soit particulièrement illégal, de transporter des fournitures mobilières à travers le château, mais Kathleen se voyait mal expliquer à un enseignant qu'elle vivait en concubinage avec une squatteuse pendant l'hiver !

– T'étais obligée de ramener autant de trucs ? rouspéta la Poufsouffle. Il y en a encore plus que l'année dernière !

– Je fais des réserves.

– Un vrai écureuil, marmonna Lucas qui fermait la marche en portant une pile de livres et d'objets divers.

– Qu'est-ce que t'as contre les écureuils ! s'indigna Cassie qui marchait en tête et qui essayait donc de le fusiller du regard par-dessus le matelas que portaient Delmar et Kathleen. C'est mignon comme tout un écureuil. Je suis sûre que mon Patronus sera un écureuil.

La Poufsouffle blonde leva les yeux au ciel :

– Ton Patronus fait quasiment deux mètres de haut, à tous les coups ça sera un cachalot ou un truc du genre.

Cassie était la seule à ne pas avoir de Patronus corporel : Kathleen avait son renard, Delmar un harfang, et Lucas possédait depuis peu un raton-laveur. La petite Serpentard ne parvenait qu'à faire apparaitre un gros nuage argenté plus grand qu'elle…

– Un cachalot c'est plus gros que ça, à mon humble avis ! rigola Delmar.

– Un bébé cachalot ? réfléchit Cassie. Ou un orque ! Ça fait quelle taille un orque ? Ou peut-être un ours polaire… Ou un wapiti géant…

Cassie était si perdue dans ses pérégrination mentale qu'elle en oublia de regarder devant elle (ce qui n'était déjà pas facilité par le gros sac de fringues qu'elle avait dans les bras), et se cogna contre un obstacle inattendu avec un ' _Outch_ ' étouffé.

– Argh, tu fais de la muscu ou quoi ? grogna Rosier en se massant l'estomac.

– … Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? lâcha Elijah en observant la procession d'un air soupçonneux.

– Et vous deux, vous faites quoi dans les couloirs obscurs et déserts ? contra Kathleen d'un air railleur.

Delmar songea que décidément Kathleen était vraiment une obsédée quand ça concernait les Serpentard. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui s'imaginait que Rosier avait une libido ! Qui voudrait se taper cette andouille, hein ?

– On vous cherchait figurez-vous, soupira Elijah en ignorant délibérément Delmar qui s'était mis à grimacer. Candela me saoule pour que je vous garde à l'œil.

– Tu me cherchais ? s'exclama Cassie. Oh c'est trop mignon !

– Toi t'as vraiment une oreille sélective…

– Et vous n'avez pas répondu à la question, grogna Rosier. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?

Les quatre hurluberlus échangèrent un regard alarmé, mais heureusement Lucas était là pour sauver la situation avec ses talents de baratineur absolu :

– Nous faisons une donation.

– Ah bon ? fit étourdiment Cassie.

Delmar lui donna un coup de pied et la petite Serpentard glapit, mais déjà Lucas continuait sur sa lancée avec toute l'assurance du menteur confirmé :

– Oui, des plaintes ont été émises par les élèves de Serpentard sur les carences de leurs dortoirs… Plusieurs personnes ont réalisé par exemple qu'elles n'avaient pas assez de vêtements chauds, ou bien pas assez de lecture pour se distraire le soir avant d'aller se coucher, bref, de menus détails qui leur auraient quand même rendue la vie plus facile.

– J'ai pas entendu parler de ça, fit Elijah avec un haussement de sourcil qui signifiait clairement qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot.

– Ah mais vois-tu, aucune plainte officielle n'a été formée, continua à babiller Lucas en hochant la tête d'un air convaincu. Seulement, ces remarques ont été entendues par les délégués autoproclamés des élèves, et bien sûr ceux-ci ont pris sur eux de pallier les besoins des pauvres élèves de Serpentard. D'où une grande collecte dont voici les fruits, et que nous allons déposer dans leur dortoir pour leur faire une surprise !

Il acheva sa tirade par un large sourire. Elijah soupira et ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour leur dire d'arrêter de le prendre pour une truffe et pour leur retirer deux-cents points chacun, et Cassie s'écria d'une voix aigue :

– C'est à cause du furet de Kath !

– Quoi ?! s'indigna la Poufsouffle. N'implique pas Chaussette là-dedans !

– Si si, moi je veux savoir, ricana Rosier. Il a fait quoi le furet ?

– Il a volé certains objets des Serpentard, et du coup Kath s'est sentie responsable et elle a organisé cette, euh, collecte !

– … Ton furet vole des trucs ? répéta Elijah en se tournant vers Kathleen.

La grande blonde leva les yeux au ciel mais finit par dire :

– Oui il est kleptomane.

– Y compris ces livres étiquetés comme appartenant à Cassie.

– Même les furets ont soif de connaissance.

– Et ce matelas.

– … Il est très autoritaire, il a réussi à faire coopérer des chouettes pour ce vol.

– Ta gueule tu t'enfonces, lui souffla Delmar.

Elijah souffla et se pinça l'arrête du nez comme Candela quand elle avait un début de migraine, puis il finit par dire d'un ton narquois qui rappelait un peu celui de Rogue quand il s'apprêtait à incendier des Gryffondor incompétents :

– Eh bien, je me dois de vous accorder cinq points chacun pour cette belle initiative…

Leurs mâchoires se décrochèrent.

– … Mais ça sera dix points en moins pour Poufsouffle pour avoir négligé de contrôler le comportement de ton furet Kathleen, continua-t-il d'un air moqueur. Dix points en moins pour ton langage, Delmar, et dix points en moins pour ne pas avoir rapporté ces plaintes à l'autorité compétente, Lucas. Dépêchez-vous d'accomplir votre… Donation. Si vous n'êtes pas au dîner dans cinq minutes, je vous envoie Rogue.

Et il les contourna avant de s'en aller en sifflotant, suivit par Rosier qui gloussait comme une poule. Ils le regardèrent disparaitre au coin du couloir et Cassie se demanda à voix haute :

– Il a réussi à utiliser ça pour donner cinq points à Serpentard ? Wow, j'admire.

– Quel coup de pute, marmonna Lucas.

– Ouais il nous a bien baisé, rajouta Delmar.

Lucas devint tout vert (il avait une imagination très visuelle après tout), et Kathleen roula des yeux :

– Petites natures. Allez en route ! Estimez-vous heureux qu'on n'ait pas chacun trois heures de colle, parce qu'il n'y a pas moyen qu'il n'ait pas deviné qu'on remettait en place les preuves de la désertion de Cassie.

– C'est pas une désertion c'est une retraite stratégique dans une optique de survie ! protesta la petite brune.

– Et puis ça ne justifierait pas trois heures de colle, rajouta Delmar.

Lucas plissa le nez :

– Ah, je ne sais pas, c'est sûr que ça serai un bon prétexte. S'il disait à Candela qu'il nous a collés, elle lui ficherai sans doute beaucoup plus la paix.

– On a de la chance qu'il ait un faible pour moi alors ! s'exclama Cassie.

– En tous les cas bravo pour l'impro Lucas, rigola Delmar. Je sais pas s'il t'a cru mais en tout cas je me suis bien marré.

– Il faut bien qu'il y en ait parmi nous qui sache réagir en cas d'urgence, fit le Serdaigle d'un ton blasé. Toi tu aurais sans doute raconté qu'on faisait une collecte pour les enfants sénégalais.

– C'est vrai que ça aurait été pas mal ça, réfléchit Delmar.

Lucas lui lança un regard affligé :

– Et comment tu comptais aller au Sénégal avec ton matelas, en creusant un tunnel à coups de lampes de chevet ? Grosse nouille va.

Delmar se retourna et lui tira la langue, réaction très mature, et du coup Kathleen lui donna un coup de pied pour l'obliger à regarder devant lui :

– Allez, du nerf, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il nous envoie Candela !

– Il a pas dit qu'il allait nous envoyer Rogue ? s'étonna Cassie.

Kathleen leva les yeux au ciel :

– Tu vois Elijah aller emmerder Rogue qui mange pour lui dire que trois andouilles se trimballent avec un matelas dans les cachots ? Je suis sûre que notre bien-aimé Maître des Potions prendrait ça avec patience et réceptivité et abandonnerai sans hésiter sa nourriture pour aller interagir davantage avec ses élèves.

– Tu marques un point.

– Je sais.

– N'empêche je trouve ça super-louche que tu connaisses aussi bien Rogue, glissa Delmar mine de rien.

– Bah Lucas voulait que je couche avec…

– QUOI ?!

– Lucas, petit cochon ! s'exclama Cassie d'un air ravi.

– Elle ment ! protesta le Serdaigle avec horreur. C'est un malentendu !

– … Mais j'ai décidé de préserver notre relation déjà existante, continua Kathleen. Donc tu vois Delmar, je pourrais le connaitre nettement mieux, notre charmante chauve-souris des cachots ! Parce que savoir qu'il aime pas être dérangé, ça même un première année aurait pu te le dire, et Merlin sait qu'ils sont des brêles.

– … Excuse-moi je suis resté bloqué sur le fait que Lucas ait envisagé que tu te tapes Rogue. C'est possible de vomir ici ?

– Ah non pas dans mes cachots ! glapit Cassie.

Bref.

Finalement personne ne vomit et ils cheminèrent quelques instants encore, avant de parvenir à l'entrée de la salle commune. Ils traversèrent la pièce, s'engagèrent dans un des couloirs menant aux dortoirs, et Cassie les guida jusqu'au dortoir des filles de septième année, où ils posèrent tout en tas sur le seul lit clairement inoccupé. Lucas contempla tout ce fatras d'un œil pensif, puis marmonna :

– Ça aurait quand même été plus facile si on avait ordonné aux elfes de trimballer tout ça.

Mauvaise idée.

– JE REFUSE QU'UN SEUL ELFE POSE UNE PATTE DANS MON DORTOIR !

– Et ça y est c'est reparti…

– Ces bestioles sont répugnantes ! continuait Kathleen avec véhémence. Et puis de toute façon j'm'en fous, si j'en choppe un de toute façon j'ai ma batte et je lui défonce la cage thoracique !

– Et c'est moi la psychopathe, marmonna Cassie.

– Non mais tu te rends pas compte ! Ils puent ! Ils sont moches ! Et serviles ! Et débiles en plus ! Avec leurs nez de cochons et leurs oreilles de Strangulot, ça vous fait pas flipper peut-être ?

– Non, nous on a pas des phobies à la con.

– … T'as peur des chauves-souris, Delmar.

Ce qu'il avait d'ailleurs découvert durant un cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, où il avait ouvert une grange abandonnée pleine de chauves-souris qui s'étaient envolées, avait hurlé comme un castrat hystérique, et avait balancé des sorts comme un fou. Le professeur Brûlopot avait d'ailleurs perdu une phalange dans l'incident, et la grange avait pris feu, tout comme la robe de Candela.

Depuis, la grange avait été rasée et la phalange recollée, mais Candela n'avait plus jamais adressé un mot aimable à Delmar…

– C'est différent ! protesta le Gryffondor. Elles ont des ailes et tout !

– Et alors ? Un elfe ça a des oreilles moches et de la morve au nez et des yeux globuleux !

– C'est pas une raison pour vouloir les pulvériser à la batte, raisonna Lucas.

– Ouais, ce sont juste des elfes, Kath ! pépia Cassie. Ils sont bêtes et sales mais ils sont utiles. Arrête de nous gonfler avec ta campagne d'extermination et concentre-toi sur les trucs importants.

– Comme signer ta pétition pour le Nutella ?

– Exactement !

.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Mardi 12 avril 1988, salle commune de Serpentard, cachots de Poudlard._

.

– Tu vas le rater, fit Rosier d'un air narquois.

– Va chier, je sens que je vais y arriver ! riposta Cassie. _Expecto Patrunum_ !

Un grand nuage argenté sorti de sa baguette : toujours aussi immense, toujours aussi indistinct. Kathleen qui ignorait résolument le petit renard polaire qui dansait autour de ses jambes, lui tapota l'épaule d'un air encourageant :

– Ça va venir. Même l'autre gland y est arrivé !

Et elle jeta un regard appuyé à Rosier, qui étrécit les yeux d'un air menaçant. Avant que la discussion ne puisse s'envenimer, cependant, Lucas intervint en se glissant entre la Poufsouffle et le Serpentard pour interpeler Elijah qui observait la scène sans broncher :

– Eh, c'est toi qui a mon dictionnaire d'Arithmancie ?

– Non, fit le métis en se tournant vers Lucas. Tu l'aurais pas perdu, par hasard ?

– Encore ?! s'exclama Cassie. Mais c'est pas vrai, je vais coller tes manuels scolaires à tes fringues pour pas que tu les perdes !

– Ça servira à rien, soupira le Serdaigle d'un air de martyr. Je viens de perdre mon pull.

Delmar, qui observait la scène avec Eveline Heart depuis le canapé, retint un gloussement. Du coup ça attira sur lui l'attention de Kathleen, qui fronça les sourcils en voyant que le Gryffondor d'habitude si énergique avait préféré faire une pause. On approchait de la date du festin de Rama Navami, et selon la coutume de sa famille, Delmar jeûnait durant la semaine précédant la fête.

– Tu tiens le coup ?

– Je fais un jeûne, pas une dragoncelle, râla l'hindou. Si je fais une crise d'hypoglycémie, promis je t'avertirai. En attendais, lâche-moi deux minutes !

Kathleen leva les yeux au ciel mais n'insista pas. De toute façon, le jeûne de Delmar se terminerait vendredi prochain, avec une fête et un buffet à volonté organisé chez les Gryffondor. Comme tous les ans, d'ailleurs…

Il n'empêche que l'idée de se priver de nourriture était un concept très étrange pour les gens élevés chez les sorciers, qui ne jeûnaient jamais. Du coup, durant cette période, ils surveillaient tous Delmar comme du lait sur le feu. Là, leur petite bande avait été expulsée de chez les Poufsouffle parce que Chaussette avait volé un soutif de Candela et courut avec dans toute la salle commune, ce qui avait mis leur Préfète-en-Chef de très mauvaise humeur : du coup, pour éviter de remonter les escaliers et d'imposer cet effort à Delmar, ils avaient préféré s'inviter chez les Serpentard pour réviser. Et, dans le cas de Cassie, s'entraîner au Patronus.

– _Expecto Patronus_ de ta putain de mère ! vitupéra la Serpentard avec un grand geste agressif de sa baguette.

Le même nuage informe en jaillit et Rosier se mit à ricaner. Elijah lança un regard accusateur à son meilleur ami :

–Ne rigole pas, c'est vraiment difficile !

Elijah parvenait à peine à faire émerger un vague nuage argenté, presque translucide mais aussi haut que celui de Cassie. Ça le frustrait terriblement d'être à la traîne. Quasiment tout le monde était parvenu à faire un Patronus corporel.

Lucas esquissa un sourire railleur en se laissa tomber sur le canapé aux côtés de Delmar. Lui, il était bien content d'avoir un raton-laveur. C'était mignon, c'était futé, et c'était original. Ça lui avait demandé pas mal de travail mais le résultat lui plaisait.

Il tourna la tête vers son ami Gryffondor, qui avait cessé d'observer les efforts de Cassie et s'était replongé dans sa conversation avec Eveline. En dehors d'un terrain de Quidditch, ces deux là s'entendaient plutôt bien. Eveline était une Sang-Pure, mais loin d'être Puriste, et n'avait jamais retenu le statut de Né-Moldu de Delmar contre lui. Au contraire, comme elle faisait Etude des Moldus, elle était toujours sincèrement intéressée par ses histoires. Apparemment, aujourd'hui Delmar lui parlait de Rama Navami.

– … Et après le jeûne, on a une remise de cadeaux et un grand buffet. En Inde, la coutume est de jeûner un ou deux jours seulement, mais ma famille jeûnait plus longtemps alors j'ai gardé l'habitude.

Durant les premières années, ce régime avait été dû à des problèmes d'argent. Delmar passa ça sous silence.

– Et vous faites ça tous les ans chez les Gryffondor ? s'étonna Eveline. J'en avais pas la moindre idée…

– Bah, seulement les hindouistes des autres Maisons sont au courant, donc…

– On a des hindouistes à Serpentard ?

– Il y a Nishka Jado, en sixième année, son frère Dipesh en première année… Et Kahdir Minatchy en deuxième année. Je crois que c'est tout.

– Les Jado sont une famille Sang-Pur…

– Oui, mais ils sont indiens, et certaines fêtes relèvent plus des coutumes nationales que de la véritable religion. Regarde, Poudlard fête bien Noël alors que les chrétiens du château sont en minorité.

Eveline sembla considérer l'argument un instant avant de l'accepter, et de reprendre la conversation là où ils l'avaient laissés :

– Et dans les autres Maisons, il y a beaucoup d'hindouistes ?

– Euh, une seule à Poufsouffle, elle est en cinquième année. Drisana, je crois. Une Sang-Pure aussi. Il y en a quatre à Serdaigle, et deux autres avec moi à Gryffondor, les jumeaux Julian et Damien en quatrième année.

– Quand même, j'arrive pas à croire qu'on ne s'est rendu compte de rien. Sept ans quand même ! Tu pense que tu pourrais le faire dans le Grande Salle, le buffet ?

Delmar secoua la tête avec un mince sourire : il avait déjà eut cette idée auparavant. Lucas, qui écoutait en silence, camoufla un rire lui aussi. Il s'en souvenait très bien, c'était lui qui avait demandé la permission aux profs.

– La fête va dépasser le couvre-feu de trois bonnes heures.

Autant dire que tous les profs avaient dit à Lucas qu'il pouvait toujours rêver.

Du coup, la fiesta avait lieu chez les Gryffondor, et ceux qui ne voulaient pas prendre le risque de retourner à leurs dortoirs au milieu de la nuit pouvaient pioncer dans les canapés de la salle commune. C'était d'ailleurs à cette occasion que Lucas exerçait sa créativité et dessinait des trucs sur leurs visages.

– OH JE L'AI ! hurla soudain Cassie d'une voix aigue. PAR LES BALLES POILUES DE SALAZAR JE L'AI !

Toutes les têtes pivotèrent vers la petite brune et Kathleen, jusque là très occupée à se disputer avec Rosier, eut un mouvement de recul si violent qu'elle se prit les pieds dans le tapis derrière elle et tomba sur les fesses.

– Par le caleçon de Merlin, souffla-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?!

Car le Patronus de Cassie venait de jaillit de sa baguette, et il s'agissait d'un cervidé gigantesque, qui devait bien faire deux mètres au garrot et dont la ramure, immense et plate, était presque aussi grande que le canapé le plus proche. Il occupait une place _énorme_ dans la salle commune. Ils n'avaient jamais vu un animal aussi gros. D'ailleurs, ils n'avaient certainement jamais vu ce genre d'animal auparavant ! Très longues pattes, sabots larges, corps massif, une bosse au garrot, un cou très court (cette bestiole ne devait même pas pouvoir brouter avec cette disproportion !), une poche de poils pendant sur le cou comme une barbe, une tête lourde et d'immenses bois aplatis…

– C'est un élan ! s'exclama Elijah avec ahurissement.

– Un quoi ?!

– Il est beau hein ? sautilla Cassie sans les écouter. Je savais que j'y arriverai !

– Comme une sorcière si petite peut faire apparaitre une telle monstruosité ? hallucina Eveline.

Heureusement elle ne l'avait pas dit très fort, sinon Cassie aurait réagit au quart de tour pour défendre son Patronus.

– Un élan, répéta Elijah en faisant le tour de l'immense herbivore. Aussi appelé orignal. C'est le plus grand cervidé du monde.

– T'es bien renseigné, grommela Kathleen en se remettant debout.

Elijah haussa les épaules, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'élan, et poussa un soupir plein de regret :

– Je voulais avoir un élan aussi.

– T'es fou ? ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Rosier. Regarde comme ça a l'air con comme bête !

– DIS PAS DE MAL DE MON PATRONUS ! rugit Cassie.

– Avoue qu'il a l'air d'avoir sniffé de la Mandragore…

Avec un cri de guerre, Cassie se jeta sur Rosier et le tacla au sol. Le grand Serpentard, qui ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça, tomba direct par terre, et la petite brune s'empressa de lui faire une clef de bras puis de lui métamorphoser les cheveux pour qu'ils ressemblent à des bois d'élan. Quand elle le voulait, elle était bonne en Métamorphose ! McGo aurait été fière.

Enfin, elle aurait surtout retiré vingt points à Serpentard. Mais elle aurait été fière.

Probablement.

Elijah finit par séparer Cassie et Rosier, et Delmar se mit à dé-transfigurer les bois qui ornaient la tête du Serpentard en essayant de ne pas trop rigoler. Lucas leva les yeux au ciel puis, voyant que Kathleen ouvrait la bouche d'un air railleur, se hâta de changer de sujet :

– Et pourquoi tu aurais voulu un élan, Elijah ?

Le Préfet-en-Chef cligna des yeux, surpris par la question, puis tourna à nouveau le regard vers le Patronus de Cassie qui les observait toujours d'un air apathique.

– J'en ai vu quand ma famille est allée en vacance au Canada, et j'ai de très bons souvenirs de ces vacances-là.

Delmar, qui avait fait disparaitre un des bois de Rosier et s'évertuait à supprimer le deuxième, éclata de rire :

– Un animal canadien ? C'est bien, on reste dans la thématique du groupe apparemment !

Du coup les autres se tournèrent vers lui d'un air perplexe.

– La thématique du groupe ? répéta Kathleen.

– Le harfang et le renard vivent dans les toundras et les zones gelées au Canada, les renseigna Delmar. Et le raton-laveur vit dans des zones plus tempérées mais on le trouve aussi là-bas. J'ai fait mes recherches, moi !

Puis il réussit à faire disparaitre le deuxième bois sur la tête de Rosier, et poussa un cri triomphant. Kathleen, elle, retint un soupir de déception. Si Rosier était resté comme ça plus longtemps, elle aurait pu demander à Cassie de prendre une photo…

Eveline Heart, toujours assise à côté de Delmar, esquissa lentement un sourire narquois :

– Un élan, un raton-laveur, un renard polaire et une chouette des neiges. C'est vrai que c'est quand même une sacrée coïncidence.

– Il manque plus qu'une marmotte ! lança Danny Valentine depuis son fauteuil.

Kathleen poussa un grognement :

– Sérieusement ?

– De quoi tu te plains ? la taquina Delmar. Honnêtement, on s'en tire plutôt bien. C'est pas si mal d'être la team Canada.

– Team Canada ! s'esclaffa Eveline. Elle est pas mal celle-là !

– Justement, on avait besoin d'un nom pour désigner votre bande de cinglés ! commenta joyeusement Danny Valentine.

– Ah bon ? s'étonna Lucas.

Rosier haussa les épaules :

– Au bout d'un moment, ça devient fatiguant de dire "Cassie et ses trois andouilles personnelles". Au moins ça sera plus court.

– Qui tu traite d'andouille, face de pékinois ? réagit Kathleen.

Rosier émit un grondement menaçant. Son Patronus était un adorable petit chien poilu, de type épagneul nain. Pour le Serpentard, qui aurait préféré de très loin avoir un serpent, c'était une sacrée déception, et toute référence aux chiens lui faisait désormais monter les dents… Ah ah.

… Bref.

– Si ça se trouve ton Patronus sera un élan comme le mien ! disait joyeusement Cassie en tapotant la main d'Elijah. D'ailleurs si c'est le cas, tu penses qu'ils pourraient se reproduire ?

– Pas si c'est deux mâles, l'informa tranquillement Delmar tandis qu'Elijah s'étouffait et se mettait à tousser.

– Bon, s'accoupler alors ?

– De la zoophilie homosexuelle, marmonna Kathleen. Ils sont louches les Serpentard !

.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Lundi 18 avril 1988, couloir, cachots de Poudlard._

.

– J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai été obligée de me lever en avance à cause de cette poufiasse, marmonna Cassie en bâillant. Je te jure, je rentre dans mon dortoir et je pionce jusqu'à midi !

– Ça te permet de m'accompagner jusqu'à ma classe, la taquina Delmar.

La poufiasse en question était Lydie Amarin, qui avait passé la nuit Merlin seul sait où (probablement avec Ethan Bones…), et qui était rentrée à six heures au dortoir. Normalement Cassie dormait tard, le lundi, car elle n'avait pas cours de Potions. C'était un cours commun aux Serpentard et Gryffondor, raison pour laquelle Delmar était en route vers la classe de Rogue, sauf que Cassie avait laissé tomber cette matière après avoir magistralement raté ses BUSES. Bref. Elle n'avait pas cours, sauf que là, ça l'avait réveillée, elle s'était habillée par automatisme et s'était retrouvée dans la Grande Salle avant de réaliser qu'elle aurait encore faire la grasse matinée un moment. Même ses camarades qui avaient cours avec Delmar n'étaient pas encore là !

Du coup, comme elle était tombée sur son ami Gryffondor, elle avait décidé de l'accompagner jusqu'à la salle de classe de Potions avant de retourner se coucher.

– C'est ça, c'est ça, marmonna Cassie. D'ailleurs toi aussi t'as été levé tôt !

– Ouais, Michael avait réglé son réveil à quatre heures par erreur, et pas moyen de me rendormir. Du coup je serai dans la classe de Potions avec vingt minutes d'avance, mais bon, ça me permettra de faire l'inventaire de mes ingrédients.

– Chacun ses loisirs, hein.

Cassie, elle, évitait au maximum d'arriver en avance en cours. Surtout les Potions, quoi ! C'était l'une des matières qu'elle détestait le plus. Et sachant que Rogue pouvait pas saquer les Gryffondor, elle se demandait bien pourquoi Delmar s'échinait dans ce cours…

Ils continuèrent leur route en silence. En tournant à l'angle du couloir menant à la classe de Potions, ils entendirent le faible bruit d'une conversation. Intéressé, Delmar s'avança sur la pointe des pieds : levant les yeux au ciel, mais curieuse elle aussi, Cassie le suivit avec la discrétion d'un ninja. La conversation semblait venir de la classe de Potions et de près, elle était nettement plus audible : apparemment ceux qui s'y trouvaient ne les avaient pas entendus approcher.

– … Et bien sûr, je ne fonde pas d'immenses espoirs sur le Ministère. C'est à se demander comme des individus avec un cerveau aussi petit arrivent à marcher droit.

C'était la voix de Rogue, mais Delmar mit une bonne seconde à la reconnaitre. D'habitude son intonation était soit narquoise soit menaçante, et qu'aujourd'hui elle était détendue et marqué d'une pointe d'humour. Le Gryffondor échangea un regard éberlué avec Cassie… Puis faillit promptement se cogner contre la porte en entendant un rire familier :

– J'avoue, ils seraient incapables de trouver un bézoard avec une carte, des panneaux indicateurs qui clignotent et un prophète centaure !

 _Kathleen ?!_ articula Cassie en silence en regardant Delmar d'un air incrédule.

Le Gryffondor haussa les épaules, l'air tout aussi ahuri, puis se pencha pour essayer de jeter un œil par l'entrebâillement de la porte pour voir ce qui s'y passait.

Rogue était assis à son bureau, un épais grimoire ouvert devant lui alors qu'il n'y payait pas la moindre attention. Le menton dans la main, il observait avec amusement Kathleen qui triait de petits bocaux d'ingrédients de Potions sur un des pupitres, en rangeant une partie dans sa sacoche posée sur une chaise et en remettant la majeure partie dans l'armoire à ingrédients.

– Mais même si c'était aux professeurs d'organiser les examens des élèves, est-ce que ça changerait quelque chose ? poursuivit Kathleen d'un ton rhétorique. De toute façon, la plupart des élèves oublient tout ce qu'ils ont écrit dès qu'ils sortent de la salle.

Rogue haussa un sourcil incrédule :

– Comment peut-on passer un examen et être incapable de parler du sujet deux minutes après ?

– C'est une tradition étudiante. On se jette un sort d'Oubliette pour éviter ce type de questions.

Ce genre de remarque aurait valu une heure de colle à n'importe quel Gryffondor et un retrait de dix points pour n'importe quel Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, mais le professeur de Potions renifla juste avec amusement :

– C'est vrai que parfois, je me pose la question.

Kathleen gloussa et retourna à son tri de flacons, sous le regard amusé du professeur de Potions. Elle leva un bocal de verre à la lumière pour l'observer d'un air critique, et claqua de la langue d'un air agacé :

– Un de vos charmants élèves a contaminé ce bocal avec des ailes de fée.

– Il est parfois difficile de maîtriser leur degré d'incompétence et de stupidité, je l'avoue.

– Quel genre de brêle utiliserait le même pilon pour broyer des scarabées royaux d'Egypte et des ailes de fée Irlandaises ? grommela la Poufsouffle. Ils mériteraient d'être donnés à manger à des serpents de compagnie.

– Hum, je pense que c'est pénal, pointa Rogue d'un air moqueur.

– Ne me dites pas que vous avez un problème avec ça, fit mine de s'offusquer Kathleen.

– Moi non, fit tranquillement l'enseignant. Mais le Ministère pourrait avoir quelque chose à dire.

– Bah. De toute façon, je n'ai pas de serpents sous la main. Je me contenterai de les noyer dans le lac. C'est bête qu'il n'y ait pas de nom sur ce bocal, j'aurais pu traquer le responsable…

La commissure des lèvres de Rogue frémit, comme s'il réprimait un sourire hilare, mais il se contenta de dire d'un ton tout à fait innocent :

– C'est ce genre de discours qui font craindre aux gens que vous allez devenir mage noir et conquérir le monde.

Kathleen brandit un index vindicatif :

– C'est faux ! D'abord, il n'y a que les premières années de Poufsouffle qui croient ça et c'est parce que Candela veut leur faire peur pour les dissuader de suivre mon exemple. Et ensuite, conquérir le monde sonne comme un paquet de responsabilités et je ne veux rien à voir avec ça.

– Très bien, je rectifie : c'est ce genre de discours qui font craindre aux gens que vous allez devenir mage noir, conquérir le monde et ensuite le donner à monsieur Hirapati.

Kathleen marqua un temps d'arrêt :

– Curieux choix. Pourquoi Delmar ?

– Vous n'êtes pas assez cruelle pour confier le sort d'autant d'innocents à miss Jorkins, fit Rogue d'un ton définitif.

Derrière Delmar, Cassie émit un reniflement indigné, mais le Gryffondor lui donna un coup de coude pour la faire taire, parce que Kathleen n'en avait pas fini :

– Admettons. Et Lucas alors ?

– … Nous parlons bien du jeune homme qui a un jour incendié sa salle de classe en expérimentant en troisième année avec les sortilèges d'explosions incendiaires de niveau ASPIC parce qu'il voulait transformer son encrier en cocktail Molotov ?

– J'avoue, je traîne avec des cinglés.

– Effectivement, fit Rogue d'un air narquois. Alors aussi désagréable qu'il me soit de l'admettre, Hirapati est le plus responsable du lot.

– N'empêche que si je lui confiai le monde après l'avoir conquis, Candela trouverai sans doute le moyen de le lui confisquer, fit remarquer la Poufsouffle avec amusement. Et ensuite elle me tuerait avec une chaussure pour me punir de lui avoir imposé cette surcharge de travail.

– Voilà qui semble difficile.

– C'est une fille très déterminée.

– Non, je voulais dire que quelqu'un serai sûrement disposé à lui prêter une baguette.

– … Très encourageant, merci. Vous êtes rayé de mon testament.

Rogue ricana (car non, Rogue ne riait pas, il ricanait ça faisait plus menaçant) et Delmar dut se pincer pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il savait que Kathleen fraternisait avec la chauve-souris des cachots mais quand même, c'était autre chose de le voir de ses propres yeux et de l'entendre de ses propres oreilles !

– Très bien, je renonce à tuer vos quatrièmes années chargés du broyage de scarabées, reprit Kathleen en continuant son tri. Mais une retenue, ça devrait être possible, non ? Dans la Forêt Interdite !

– … Les élèves n'ont pas le droit d'aller dans la Forêt Interdite, miss Diggory.

– Bah tiens ! Lucas y est allé en retenue en troisième année. La nuit, en plus ! Pourquoi vous croyez qu'il ne fait plus joujou avec ses instinct de pyromane ?

– Une soudaine découverte du sens commun ? tenta Rogue avec espoir.

– Malheureusement non. Sérieusement, quel genre d'idiot déciderai qu'il est acceptable d'envoyer des enfants se balader dans le noir au milieu des Acromentules et des centaures, avec Hagrid en plus ?!

Rogue haussa un sourcil dans sa direction sans rien dire, et Kathleen grogna :

– Non, Dumbledore ? Sérieusement ? Qui lui a confié la direction d'une école ?

– Vous devriez lui apporter vos plaintes en personne, suggéra l'enseignant d'un air railleur.

– Admettez qu'il n'est pas très rationnel. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est passé par la tête ? Est-ce qu'il s'est levé un jour et s'est dit : "oh, la Forêt Interdite est strictement interdite à tous les élèves. Sauf pour les retenues, où ils seront envoyés déambuler dedans quand c'est le plus sombre et le plus effrayant. Hum, ça n'a pas beaucoup de sens. Je suis tellement bon avec les règles ! Dix points pour Dumbledore !"

Son imitation du vieux directeur était tellement bonne, complétée par une voix grave faussement pensive et un geste machinal comme si elle caressait une barbe invisible, que Cassie dut se plaquer la main sur la bouche pour s'empêcher de rigoler, et Delmar avala de travers et eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas tousser, les larmes lui montant aux yeux à cause de l'effort.

– Bon, finit par dire Kathleen en passant en revu le contenu de son sac. J'ai la sauge, les éclats d'ambre noire, le venin de mamba… Et j'ai assez de scarabée broyé, je pense. Je vais installer tout ça dans le laboratoire sept et je commencerai la potion après mon cours de Sortilèges.

– L'exercice peut attendre samedi si ça interfère avec vos révisions pour les ASPICS, offrit Rogue.

Delmar se mordit la joue pour empêcher une exclamation de lui échapper. Rogue qui était aimable ? Rogue qui offrait d'arranger l'emploi du temps d'un élève ? Etait-on bien sûr que c'était Rogue et pas Chourave sous Polynectar ?!

– Ça ira, fit Kathleen avec confiance en se dirigeant vers la porte. Ça me prendra deux heures, maximum, j'aurai terminé avant le déjeuner. Merci encore, professeur. J'ai un bon pressentiment pour cet Elixir. Oh, et pour les quatrièmes années, si je fais passer ça pour un accident…

– Disparaissez, miss, mon cours va bientôt commencer.

Kathleen émit un ricanement, et Delmar entraîna Cassie à travers le couloir pour qu'ils aient tournés à un angle avant que la Poufsouffle ne quitte la salle de classe. Si jamais leur amie trahissait leur présence, Rogue allait leur passer un sacré savon !

Cachés dans une alcôve sombre, ils virent Kathleen passer sans les voir, et s'éloigner en direction des salles de classes inutilisées transformées en laboratoires. Ils attendirent que ses bruits de pas se soient étouffés, puis Cassie ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer à mi-voix :

– Non mais je rêve ! T'as entendu ça ! Ils sont copains comme cochons !

– Tu m'étonnes qu'elle ait que des Optimal, marmonna Delmar. C'était vraiment très bizarre, non ?

– Cette conversation très naturelle et hautement remplie de sarcasme et d'humour noir, ou bien le fait que Rogue se comporte comme un être humain civilisé ?

– …Les deux.

– J'avoue, soupira Cassie. M'enfin, quitte à devenir pote avec un prof, il y avait pire comme choix.

– Pire ?! se récria Delmar. A part Rusard, je vois pas !

– Bah, si elle était devenue pote avec McGo, elle aurait pas été aussi fun. Et puis Chourave aurait été chiante aussi. Et Babbling est sympa mais bon, elle a pas le style.

– Le style ? répéta Delmar. Parce que tu trouve que Rogue a du style, avec son air sinistre et sa graisse chevelue ?

Oui parce qu'à ce niveau c'était carrément plus des cheveux gras.

– Bah ouais ! fit Cassie sans se dégonfler. Par exemple, regarde les mouvements qu'il fait avec sa cape, c'est décapant !

– Pas faux.

– Ouais, c'est bien simple si j'étais un fromage j'en serai soufflée.

Evidemment Delmar ne put s'empêcher de rigoler, et donna un coup de coude amusé à la petite brune qui ricanait à côté de lui :

– Espèce de nouille, va.

– Vas en cours, nouille toi-même ! riposta joyeusement Cassie en faisant demi-tour pour rejoindre les dortoirs de Serpentard. Profite, pour une fois que Rogue est de bonne humeur !

– Oh, t'inquiète, ça durera pas. Dès qu'il va voir les couleurs de mon blason, tu vas voir, ça va le prendre à rebrousse-poil…

.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Samedi 23 avril 1988, Grande Salle, rez-de-chaussée de Poudlard._

 _._

– Un jour vous apprendrez finalement à décarrer de cette table, fit Candela d'un ton menaçant.

– Apparemment pas aujourd'hui ! claironna Cassie en s'asseyant à côté de Kathleen.

Lucas la suivait, l'air aussi réveillé qu'un zombi, et Delmar le servit en œufs brouillé et en café. Le Serdaigle était le seul d'entre eux à avoir besoin de café pour se réveiller le matin. Kathleen carburait au chocolat chaud, Cassie au jus d'orange/pomme/citrouille (elle aimait les mélanges) et Delmar se contentait de thé.

– Poussez-vous ! clama Michael Gray en s'installant à côté de Tonks et en embrassant aussitôt sa petite-amie.

– Ah, on diversifie les couleurs ? fit Kathleen d'un air intéressé.

– On diversifie trop, grommela Candela en jetant un regard sombre au-dessus de l'épaule de la jeune Diggory.

Effectivement, après Michael (qui avait au moins l'excuse de sortir avec Nymphadora), ils furent rejoints par Adrien Tofty et Léonie Barnes, deux autres Gryffondor de la classe de Delmar. En voyant Michael et Tonks qui se roulaient un patin, Adrien poussa d'ailleurs un grognement :

– Sérieux, dès le matin ? Un peu de tenue !

– T'es jaloux parce que t'as pas de copine, se moqua Michael en se séparant enfin de Tonks.

– Il y a une différence entre une affection démonstrative et tenter de fusionner vos amygdales quand même ! lâcha Cassie.

– T'y connais quelque chose en fusion d'amygdales peut-être ? railla Tonks qui savait très bien que Cassie n'étais jamais sortie avec personne.

Sauf que la petite Serpentard ne se dégonfla pas :

– Non mais si c'est aussi répugnant en tant que participant qu'en tant que spectateur, je sens que je vais m'en passer !

– C'est une part essentielle des préliminaires, indiqua malicieusement la jeune Poufsouffle aux cheveux roses.

– Ça tombe bien, j'ai décidé de rester vierge toute ma vie pour donner le bon exemple à mes enfants.

Léonie Barnes s'étrangla avec son thé et se mit à tousser, s'étrangler et rire en même temps, ce qui amena Delmar à lui taper vigoureusement dans le dos. Kathleen ouvrait la bouche pour faire remarquer à Cassie qu'il y avait peut-être un petit problème technique dans son projet, mais elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'Eveline Heart et de Danny Valentine, qui s'installèrent à côté de Cassie. Du coup, les trois Gryffondor nouveaux venus eurent l'air de sérieusement envisager de partir, et Delmar leva les yeux au ciel :

– Oh, faites pas les enfants. Danny et Eveline ne mordent pas.

– Sauf si tu demande gentiment, fit Danny avec un sourire carnassier.

Eveline gloussa, Adrien s'étrangla, et Léonie ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais déjà Delmar l'interrompait pour s'exclamer en levant les yeux au ciel :

– Sérieusement, c'est leur blason qui pose problème ? Vous aimez bien Cassie !

Du coup tous les regards se tournèrent vers la petite brune, et Michael Gray plissa les yeux d'un air pensif :

– Est-ce que c'est une vraie Serpentard, cela dit ?

– Oh complètement, l'assura Eveline. Seule une vraie Serpentard aurait su s'infiltrer si profondément dans vos rangs, au point de vous faire douter de ses véritables couleurs. Ça facilitera beaucoup sa tâche quand elle vous poignardera dans votre sommeil.

– Arrête de révéler mes plans géniaux à tout le monde ! fit mine de s'offusquer Cassie.

Michael fut le seul à ne pas rigoler, et se décala prudemment de quelques centimètres sur son banc. On n'était jamais trop prudent.

– Bref, fit Cassie en se tournant vers ses camarades en vert et argent. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène à la table des blaireaux en cette belle matinée ?

– On organise un jeu cet après-midi, les informa Danny. Un mélange de Quidditch et de Cognepoing. Delmar, tu veux participer ? Ca vaut aussi pour toi, Diggory, tu te débrouille sur un balai.

– Cognepoing ? répéta Léonie en s'illuminant. Génial !

– Tu connais ? s'étonna Eveline.

– Je suis française, je te rappelle. Et le Cognepoing est spécifique à Beauxbâtons. Comment _toi_ tu connais ce sport ?

Danny haussa les épaules :

– J'ai un cousin à Beauxbâtons. Le Cognepoing a l'air pas mal, puisqu'il s'agit basiquement d'utiliser un Cognard comme Souaffle.

– Cool ! s'exclama Kathleen.

Delmar, lui, était plus prudent :

– Un Cognard ?

Danny Valentine esquissa un vague geste de la main :

– Bon, pour faire très court, voilà comment on va organiser le jeu. On garde les balais, c'est pas négociable. Comme balle, on utilisera un Souaffle ensorcellé, et les buts resteront les trois anneaux du stade. Le match se fait en deux manches de dix minutes, l'équipe qui a le plus marqué de points gagne.

– Et pour les équipes ? fit Kathleen avec intérêt.

– J'y viens. Deux équipes de dix joueurs chacune : quatre attaquants, deux défenseurs, un gardien et un capitaine. Dans le Cognepoing, je vous rappelle que les défenseurs gardent leur moitié de terrain, les attaquants se trouvent sur la moitié adverse du terrain, et le capitaine peut se déplacer sur tout le terrain.

– Pas de Cognard ? fit Kathleen d'un ton déçu.

– Et toutes les Maisons sont invitées ? vérifia Delmar.

Eveline haussa les épaules :

– Ça sera plus fun, non ?

Lucas, qui commençait à être réveillé après deux tasses de café, esquissa un mince sourire. A force de parler de fêtes diverses comme Rama Navami, et de partager sa salle commune avec la team Canada… Apparemment Eveline avait décidé de faire un essai avec l'entente inter-Maison, elle aussi.

– Propose-lui ! lança Danny en donnant un léger coup de coude à son amie.

Eveline leva les yeux au ciel mais se tourna vers Delmar :

– Je serai Capitaine d'une équipe. Tu veux diriger la seconde ? Après moi, t'es le meilleur Poursuiveur de l'école.

C'était de la pure mauvaise foi, Delmar était meilleur et tout le monde le savait, même ses rivaux sur le terrain. Mais le Gryffondor se contenta de s'exclamer :

– Avec plaisir ! Je peux choisir mes joueurs ?

– Vas-y, tu as jusqu'à quatorze heures pour avoir tes neufs joueurs. Sauf Cassie, évidemment.

– Pourquoi évidemment ? s'insurgea la petite Serpentard.

– Parce qu'on a décidé de t'interdire d'approcher à moins de cinq mètres d'un balai, fit tranquillement Eveline. Et puis, dans un match, avoue que tu serais totalement inutile !

– Pas totalement ! Parfois je peux être utilisée comme exemple à ne pas suivre.

– … Tu pense que c'est une défense efficace ? fit innocemment Lucas.

– Ta gueule toi.

– C'est bien beau tout ça, finit par dire Candela qui jusqu'ici s'était contentée de les fusiller du regard en silence. Mais vous avez demandé l'accord des profs ?

– Mme Bibine est d'accord !

– Un vrai prof. Un adulte responsable. Un directeur de Maison, tas de nouilles.

Kathleen haussa les épaules :

– Je demanderai à Rogue, t'inquiète.

Candela émit un reniflement moqueur, persuadée que le professeur de Potions enverrait balader sa camarade. Delmar et Eveline, eux, échangèrent un regard entendu. Ce n'était pas un mystère pour la team Canada ou les Serpentard du château : Kathleen était l'élève préférée de Rogue. Leur autorisation était dans la poche !

– Bref, je te laisse faire ton équipe, conclut Eveline. Je te préviens, j'ai déjà recruté Rosier. Bon courage. Et… Que le meilleur gagne !

.

 _Neuf heures plus tard, à l'infirmerie…_

– C'était quand même un beau match, fit Lucas avec émotion.

Les deux équipes hochèrent vivement la tête, Rosier retenant une grimace quand ça fit bouger son épaule à peine remboîtée.

– N'en rajoutez pas monsieur Ogden, fit Pomfresh d'un ton menaçant. Je suis certaine que ce match aurait été nettement plus beau sans ce carnage final !

– … On a eut besoin des Cognards pour les départager ! protesta Lucas.

– Tiens donc, et d'où sort cette règle, hein ?

Effectivement, Lucas avait été le commentateur du match et il avait bien déchaîné la foule. Il fallait dire que ça avait été un sacré spectacle ! Le Souaffle était enchanté pour foncer comme un Cognard, mais en ligne droite, à moins d'être attrapé par un joueur. Du coup, les tirs très précis de Delmar faisaient un carnage. Le Souaffle fusait d'un joueur à l'autre à toute allure, comme une balle de fusil, et le public était hystérique. Seulement, comme les deux manches s'étaient soldées par une égalité, il y avait eut un certain mécontentement : Lucas avait surfé sur la vague et réclamé une manche finale avec des Cognards, et… Bah voilà. Ils avaient beau avoir donné deux défenseurs à chaque équipe, huit joueurs ça faisait beaucoup à protéger !

Du coup ils étaient tous rentrés avec bleus, bosses, hématomes, dents cassées, côtes fêlées et autres blessures de guerre. Et Pomfresh leur tapait un scandale depuis dix minutes !

– C'est une bonne question, babilla Lucas. C'est vrai : d'où viennent les règles ? D'où vient la norme ? D'où vient la société ? D'où viennent les gens ?

– Je pense qu'un cours d'éducation sexuelle t'aiderai à répondre à cette dernière question, fit innocemment Kathleen.

– Miss Diggory on vous fera signe quand on aura besoin de vos réflexions, lâcha Pomfresh d'un ton cassant.

– Non mais moi je disais ça pour vous aider hein…

Mme Pomfresh préféra l'ignorer. Commettre un homicide dans son infirmerie aurait quand même fait tâche sur son CV.

– Ogden, pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi des sorts et des Cognards se son retrouvés mêlés à cet entraînement de Quidditch pour lequel Mme Bibine vous a spécifiquement autorisé à n'utiliser que le Souaffle ?

– Je me sentais personnellement capable de gérer la situation, fit dignement Lucas.

– Vous n'êtes pas un Auror monsieur Ogden ! se fâcha l'infirmière en tapant du pied. Vous n'êtes pas qualifié pour gérer deux balles de douze livres aux intentions meurtrières et vingt élèves sur des balais qui décident de pimenter le jeu à coups de Maléfices Explosifs !

– C'était pour rediriger un Cognard, protesta Rosier.

Lucas se redressa d'un air indigné, agitant les bras dans sa véhémence :

– Discrimination ! Certes, je ne suis pas un Auror surentrainé. Mais je suis un ami de ces pauvres victimes ! Et c'est important, d'être proche !

– Plus important que d'être compétent ? railla Candela qui observait la scène depuis un coin en attendant sans doute que le drama soit fini pour qu'elle puisse distribuer des retenues.

– Totalement ! Par exemple, est-ce que vous pensez que la plupart des meurtres sont commis par des professionnels hautement entraînés ? Non ! La plupart sont commis par les amis et la famille !

Silence.

– … Cette analogie sonnait beaucoup mieux dans ma tête, finit par dire Lucas.

– Ouais, en attendant c'est dix points en moins pour ta Maison et deux heures de colle samedi prochain, fit Candela avec allégresse.

– Quoi ?! Tyrannie ! Il faut que je révise mes ASPICS moi !

– … Réviser ? Tu glandes autant qu'Elijah !

Lucas ouvrit la bouche pour s'indigner (Elijah était sans conteste le plus grand flemmard de toute l'Histoire de Poudlard) mais Mme Pomfresh s'exclama avec colère :

– J'EN AI ASSEZ ! C'est toujours vous, bande d'inconscients, vous pensez que je ne l'ai pas remarqué ?! Qu'il s'agisse de matchs de Quidditch, de duels dans les couloirs, de petites expériences de métamorphoses anatomiques ou de trafic de produits illégaux, c'est toujours votre promotion qui est mêlée à l'affaire !

– Quelles métamorphoses anatomiques ? souffla Violette Ceria.

– Elle doit parler du jour où Marcus s'est retrouvé avec son pénis sur le front, lui chuchota Michael Gray en réponse.

– Je proteste ! fit Jessica Coleman avec véhémence. Je n'ai été impliquée dans aucun de ces incidents !

Wilkes et Higg, à ses côtés, hochèrent vivement la tête. L'effet sur un peu gâché par le fait que Higg était couché dans un lit parce qu'il avait une jambe de cassée : en position horizontale, il était nettement moins imposant. Mme Pomfresh les ignora tous les trois, continuant sur sa lancée :

– Je commence à en avoir marre ! Je suis infirmière, moi, pas marabout ! C'est bien joli de faire les marioles, mais un jour je me contenterai de vous dire d'aller sucer un glaçon et d'attendre que ça passe ! C'est une école ici, pas un champ de bataille !

– Mais, et votre devoir professionnel ! s'indigna Cassie.

– BARREZ-VOUS DE MON INFIRMERIE !

.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Mardi 27 avril,_ _dortoir des garçons de septième année de Serdaigle, tour ouest de Poudlard_.

.

– ALERTE ! ALERTE ! BOUGEZ VOS CULS !

Lucas se réveilla si brusquement qu'il se cassa pratiquement la figure de son matelas, et se cramponna à la personne qui dormait à côté de lui pour ne pas tomber. Un coup d'œil hagard au réveil posé sur la table de nuit l'informa qu'il était cinq heures du matin et il laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller avec un grognement, fermement décidée à se rendormir.

Minute.

Comment ça, _la personne qui dormait avec lui_ ?!

Il se redressa d'un bond tandis que de l'autre côté du mur, l'autre débile beuglait toujours aux gens de se réveiller. Dans le lit voisin de celui de Lucas, Victor Hogson se mit à cogner du poing contre le mur en gueulant à son tour :

– MAIS TU VAS LA BOUCLER OUI ?!

– JE TROUVE PAS MON PULL ! se justifia la voix.

– MAIS ETRANGLE TOI AVEC TES PIEDS ET JETTE TOI SOUS UN TRAIN ! Y A DES GENS QUI DORMENT ICI !

– MAIS LES COURS… !

Avec un rugissement furieux, Wilkes balança un chandelier à travers la pièce, percutant le mur fautif, et hurla :

– ON SE LÈVE QUE DANS DEUX HEURES PAUVRE TÂCHE !

– … Ah. PARDON ALORS !

Et un silence bienfaisant tomba sur le dortoir, tandis que Lucas plissait les yeux dans la semi-obscurité pour savoir qui dormait avec lui, et il finit par identifier son ami Gryffondor :

– Delmar ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

L'hindou remua sans ouvrir les yeux, et grommela :

– Y a Percy qui a perdu son rat dans les dortoirs, j'avais peur qu'il vienne me bouffer les orteils…

Lucas ouvrit la bouche pour demander qui était Percy et depuis quand il avait un rat et surtout quel était le foutu rapport avec le fait que Delmar soit dans son lit, mais la voix menaçante d'Anthony Higg gronda :

– Si j'entends encore une seule voix, je vous jure je balance un Impardonnable !

Levant les yeux au ciel, Lucas jeta un sort de Silence autour de son lit, puis secoua son ami :

– Delmar. Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon plumard ?!

Le Gryffondor poussa un soupir de martyr, puis se frotta les yeux et lâcha en retenant un bâillement :

– Je voulais pas dormir dans la salle commune à cause du rat.

– Quel rat ?

– Celui de Percy ! En plus Cassie a tiré les cartes sur le rat et il est maléfique !

Lucas se massa les tempes. Ça ne le menait nulle part. Avec patience, comme s'il s'adressait à un Poufsouffle ivre, il reformula :

– Pourquoi tu n'es pas dans ta Maison ?

Delmar grogna et referma les yeux d'un air las :

– Tu te souviens que c'était l'anniversaire de Rosier hier et que du coup la salle commune des Serpentard nous était interdite ?

Oui parce que Rosier avait demandé une soirée sans Kathleen en guise de cadeau, et comme Kathleen était impossible à séparer de ses amis, toute la team Canada avait été interdite d'entrée. Lucas était donc remonté finir ses devoirs rendre pour le lendemain, tandis que Delmar et Kathleen se lamentaient sur leur sort, et que Cassie tapait un scandale. D'ailleurs elle ne s'était calmée que quand Elijah lui avait fait un câlin. Enfin, quand elle s'était suspendue à son cou et qu'il avait du lui rendre son étreinte pour ne pas mourir pour cause de strangulation.

Bref.

– Que je sache c'est pas Rosier qui t'as balancé sous ma couette.

– Non non, attends, j'y viens. Du coup Cassie, Kath et moi ont es allé chez les Gryffondor pour faire notre propre fête, et ils étaient partants à mort !

– Les Gryffondor sont toujours partants pour faire la fête.

– Même pas vrai !

– … Vous fêtez la veille des matchs de Quidditch pour avoir quand même quelque chose à célébrer même si vous gagnez pas le match.

Delmar émit un vague grognement et tira la couette pour qu'elle les recouvre tous les deux. Lucas roula des yeux, mais se laissa border sans protester parce qu'il avait quand même envie d'entendre la suite de l'histoire. Finalement, Delmar s'adossa confortablement à son oreiller, se frotta les yeux pour mieux se réveiller, et reprit :

– Bref, on a lancé une fête. Et on a décidé de tellement concurrencer les Serpentard que Cassie est allée chercher de l'alcool, je n'ai aucune idée de comment elle a fait : et Kathleen a sorti de son sac tout un kit d'Alchimie et elle s'est mise à fabriquer des feux d'artifices, et au bout d'un moment tout le monde dansait et Olivier avait ramené un balai et volait en cercle près du plafond, bref, c'était super-cool !

– Je sens qu'il y a un « mais »…

– … Mais l'Alchimie, euh, c'est moins cool quand on est beurré. Et que des deuxièmes années essaient de faire pareil. Je tiens à préciser que c'est pas moi, hein ! Mais apparemment trois petits cornichons ont mis le feu à mon dortoir.

Pour une fois que c'était pas Lucas le pyromane de la bande ! Le Serdaigle sourit d'un air enchanté, puis le message parvint à son cerveau :

– Comment ça, ils ont mis le feu ?!

– Ah carrément ! Et dans mon dortoir en plus ! Les rideaux ont cramé comme de la paille sèche et pouf, tout le bordel s'est mis à brûler ! Enfin, les sorts de protection des coffres ont tenus, donc nos affaires sont sauvées, mais les lits et les tous les tissus en général avaient l'air de sortir d'un four à gaz ! Et il y avait de la suie partout ! Et puis Kyle a parlé de monoxyde de carbone et de gaz toxique, donc on a décidé d'un commun accord que, premièrement, on allait pas le dire à McGo, et que deuxièmement, on allait dormir ailleurs. Du coup je suis venu squatter chez toi. Ta poignée de porte s'est bien payé ma tête d'ailleurs, avec son énigme à la con sur le feu !

Ah oui, le heurtoir enchanté des Serdaigle était observateur. Et il avait aussi un humour de merde, toute la Maison pouvait le confirmer. Une vieille légende racontait d'ailleurs que, certaines nuits de pleine lune, les amoureux honteux qui revenaient d'une nuit de débauche devaient répondre à des blagues de cul.

Bien sûr il n'y avait pas de preuve, mais c'était peut-être parce que les élèves revenant d'une nuit de débauche n'avaient pas très envie de se dénoncer.

Bref.

Du coup Lucas se moqua allégrement de son ami, parce que vraiment l'occasion était trop bonne :

– Ah parce qu'en plus l'aigle t'as donné une énigme sur le feu ? Vas-y, raconte !

– Qu'est-ce qui est dévoré par la faim mais qui périt si on lui donne à boire ? cita Delmar.

– Elle était simple, peut-être qu'il te l'a donnée parce qu'il a eu pitié de ton intellect.

– Il avait surtout l'air de se marrer devant ma gueule couverte de suie !

Lucas ricana, puis finit par demander en essayant de reprendre son sérieux :

– Et Cassie et Kath ?

– Euh, aucune idée, je les ai perdues en route.

– .. Perdues ?

Delmar haussa les épaules et s'enfoui sous la couette en refermant les yeux, l'air complètement désintéressé par les évènements :

– Ouais, on était dans les couloirs puis on a entendu un bruit donc je me suis mis à courir et quand je me suis retourné, elles étaient plus là.

Lucas leva les yeux au ciel à nouveau, et se demanda d'ailleurs distraitement s'il allait chopper un strabisme prématuré à cause des conneries de ses amis.

C'était dingue parfois il se demandait s'il était le seul individu sain d'esprit de ce château ! Entre Candela la tyrannique et ces crétins de Wilkes et Higg, sans parler de l'autre flemmard d'Elijah… Et bien sûr, la team Canada battait tous les records. Kathleen avait laissé des troisièmes années lui piquer son matos pour foutre le feu à la salle commune des Gryffondor ! Et Delmar avait déclenché tout ce bazar ! Et Cassie… Cassie…

Cassie y était probablement pour quelque chose.

D'ailleurs c'était quoi cet histoire de rat ? Ça pouvait se faire tirer les cartes et prédire son avenir, un rat ? Et son passé ? Et ça pouvait être meurtrier ? Parce que quand même, c'était assez tiré par les cheveux comme interprétation. Apparemment Cassie n'avait pas le Troisième Œil, finalement !

Oui parce que Lucas considérait quand même que les prédictions de Cassie tombaient juste beaucoup trop souvent pour que ce soit une coïncidence. A tous les coups elle avait le Don. Seulement, comme elle avait la capacité d'observation d'une langoustine, elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

Oui, Lucas fréquentait des boulets. Ils avaient de la chance qu'il les aime parce qu'ils étaient vraiment cons comme des chaises !

– Et ça t'as pas inquiété plus que ça ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux qui leur arrive ? rétorqua Delmar sans rouvrir les yeux. Selon Cassie, Poudlard va garder un taux de survie de 100% pendant au moins trois ans encore.

Oh, parce que c'était pas alarmant du tout, tiens ! Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer dans trois ans ? Leur prof de Défense allait mourir ? Non mais parce qu'avec le manque de bol chronique de cette profession, c'était quand même l'hypothèse la plus probable…

– Elles pourraient être tombées dans les escaliers, le tança Lucas. S'être fait agresser par Peeves et enfermées dans un placard ! S'être fait dévorées par Miss Teigne !

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dises ? grogna Delmar. C'est la sélection naturelle magique !

– La sélection naturelle magique, répéta Lucas.

Delmar rouvrit les yeux :

– La sélection _surnaturelle_. Ça en jette quand même.

Lucas leva les yeux au ciel (encore), puis décida de régler le problème lui-même puisque apparemment Delmar n'était d'aucun secours :

– Pousses-toi, faut que je prenne ma baguette.

– Tu vas me jeter un sort ? glapit l'hindou.

– Non, mais l'idée est tentante… Je vais juste utiliser un Patronus.

Effectivement, Cassie avait lu des bouquins sur les Patronus, clamant la curiosité intellectuelle. Lucas était persuadé qu'elle voulait faire s'accoupler son élan avec celui d'Elijah mais bon, il n'allait pas remettre ça sur le tapis, il était déjà bien assez traumatisé comme ça. Bref, l'important était que la petite Serpentard avait déniché des tas de fonctionnalités utiles à ce sortilège ! Le Patronus pouvait faire fuir les Détraqueurs, les Moremphis, et les créatures aux intentions meurtrières marquaient généralement un temps d'arrêt en sa présence. Les loups-garous confrontés à deux sorciers attaqueraient celui qui ne produirait pas de Patronus, parce que le sort leur évoquait leur humanité et que le loup en eux s'en détournait donc instinctivement (ce qui ne l'empêcherait pas d'attaquer s'il avait vraiment faim). Et, entre autres, les Patronus pouvaient transporter des messages.

Lucas tira donc les rideaux de son lit d'un geste de baguette afin d'éviter que la lumière du sort ne réveille ses camarades, puis murmura la formule :

– _Expecto Patronus._

– Le mien a quand même plus la classe, remarqua Delmar en voyant le raton-laveur de Lucas apparaitre et dresser les oreilles vers eux.

Le Serdaigle lui flanqua un coup d'oreiller, ce qui fit couiner l'hindou de protestation. Puis Delmar utilisa cette opportunité pour récupérer l'oreiller offensant et enfouir sa tête dessous, disparaissant sous la couette et le coussin afin de se faire invisible et surtout protéger ses yeux de la lumière du Patronus. D'ici deux minutes, il allait dormir à points fermés.

Son Patronus aurait du être une foutue marmotte.

Lucas se pinça l'arrête du nez avec un profond soupir, puis tourna son attention vers l'animal argenté qui l'observait toujours :

– Message à Kathleen Diggory. Delmar est chez moi, où êtes-vous ?

Le raton-laveur se volatilisa. Sur les longues distances, et de manière générale dès que le destinataire du message était hors de vue de celui qui l'émettait, les Patronus utilisaient une technique de déplacement similaire au Transplanage… En plus silencieux.

– Pourquoi t'as pas envoyé le message à Cassie ? fit la voix étouffée de Delmar depuis sous l'oreiller.

– Parce que le renard de Kath a une chance de passer inaperçu en apparaissant ici. Tu imagines la monstruosité de Cassie débarquer dans le dortoir ? C'est sûr, ça serai discret !

Du coup Delmar se mit à glousser, imaginant probablement les Serdaigle réveillés en sursaut par un élan lumineux de deux mètres qui parlait avec la voix de Cassie. Oh, ça serait pas beau à voir !

D'un autre côté, si les filles étaient chez les Poufsouffle, la tête de Candela quand un raton-laveur allait débarquer dans sa salle commune allait valoir le détour. Pour une mystérieuse raison, Candela trouvait les raton-laveurs fourbes et sournois.

Bon. En attendant la réponse, ils n'avaient plus qu'à se partager le lit, ce qu'ils firent à grands coups de coudes et de pieds. Delmar avait la fâcheuse habitude de prendre toute la couette, et Lucas ne pouvait trouver le sommeil que s'il était en diagonale sur le matelas. C'était sûr que leur cohabitation était destinée au malheur !

Heureusement, ils n'eurent pas à attendre bien longtemps, car une forme argentée apparut très vite devant eux (et manqua de se prendre un coup d'oreiller car Delmar était en train de l'agiter pour essayer d'atteindre Lucas). Malheureusement, ce n'était pas un renard.

Du tout.

– Miss Diggory et miss Jorkins vont bien, fit le chat argenté avec la voix de McGonagall. Vous êtes priés de les retrouver à dix-huit heures dans mon bureau pour une retenue. Monsieur Hirapati, ça vaut pour vous aussi.

– Oh putain la vieille les a choppé ! s'exclama Delmar avant de se plaquer une main sur la bouche avec horreur.

Lucas roula des yeux, tandis que le chat se dissipait comme un nuage de fumée :

– Relax, elle peut pas t'entendre. Bon, allez, reste de ton côté. J'ai encore deux heures à pioncer et j'ai déjà assez perdu du temps comme ça.

– … N'empêche, c'est à cause de ton crétin de Patronus qu'on est collé, marmonna Delmar en obtempérant.

– Oh, on aurait été collés quand même, l'assura Lucas. Une fois que McGo a choppé les filles, elle est sans doute allée voir d'où elles venaient, et je te laisse imaginer à quoi ça devait ressembler. Un dortoir cramé et toi absent ? C'était sûr que tu étais fautif.

– La sélection surnaturelle c'est de la merde, conclut Delmar.

– Tout à fait. Maintenant, silence, et dors où je t'assomme.

.

* * *

.

Et voilààààà ! A suivre !


	9. Mai

Hello tout le monde ! Je sais que c'est la période des exams, alors je me suis dit qu'un chapitre pourrait vous faire une petite pause détente. Dieu sait que moi, j'en ait besoin... Mon partiel de droit des sociétés est demain et je flippe à mort. Si je tombe sur un cas pratique avec des questions sur le droit préférentiel de souscriptio, ça va me péter à la gueule, je le sens...

Enfin bref. Avant toute chose... Voici les réponses aux reviews !

.

Yo **Mlle Aline** ! J'ai toujours imaginé Rogue comme ayant pas mal d'humour. Déjà parce qu'il en faut, pour traverser sa vie sans se trancher les veines xD Ensuite parce que dans les bouquins, il a les MEILLEURS RÉPLIQUES. Genre, quand Dudu lui demande de le tuer et que Rogue, même sous le choc, répond sarcastiquement : "maintenant, ou bien vous voulez composer une épitaphe ?". Bref, il FALLAIT que j'écrive sur le côté humain de Rogue x) Yep, y a plein de clins d'oeil : Drisana, mais aussi le rat "maléfique" (parce que c'est Peter Pettigrew), Cassie qui est sûre que personne va mourir à l'école avant trois ans (à l'époque de la mort de Quirrel...)... Bref, y avait des trucs à voir x)

Salut **Mai51** ! Le Cognepoing vient de la fic de _Zeidra_ sur Beauxbâtons. La saga se déroule en parallèle à ma fic "Renouveau", et s'appelle " _Une Histoire de Balance_ ". Y a même un Wikia qui lui est consacré ! Cherche " _Cognepoing wikia_ " et ça sera le premier lien =D J'espère que les chapitres suivants te plairont tout autant !

Hello **Mayoune** =) Yep, Cassie aurait changé la face du monde si elle avait cramé le rat par accident. Mais non. Elle a juste tiré les cartes et vu qu'il était maléfique. C'est con que personne n'ai pensé à creuser la question parce que imagine le foutoir s'ils avaient découvert que c'était un Animagus xD ENFIN BREF. Pauvre Lucas x) Il en voit des belles lui ! Et Delmar qui veut juste pioncer x) Contente que ça t'ai fait rire !

Re-hello **Titietrominet** ! Longue ou pas, cette histoire de pseudo m'intéresse x) Et oui, Poudlard aurait été génial en même temps qu'eux. Pas de catastrophes ni de guerre, juste de la PURE DECONNADE. J'aurais adoré. Mais je suis sûre qu'au bout de sept ans, ça doit donner envie de se jeter de la Tour d'Astronomie, regarde comment Candela Panda est à bout de nerf xDDD

Yo **Alicia-Elric** ! Je ne pense pas que Poudlard aurait survécu aux Rôdeurs ET aux enfants de la team Canada xD Le mot "Polydipsie" est le symptôme d'avoir toujours soif. Aucun rapport avec la fic, c'était juste un mot fun selon moi x) Et un clin d'oeil à la fic Amphisiologie ! Enfin bref. Le Patronus de Cassie est épique xD Elijah te rappelle ton frère ? Eh ben, il doit être cool ton frangin x) Flemmard, sarcastique, malin, beau gosse... Elijah a franchement été gâté par sa bonne étoile ! xD

Salut **Automne** ! Ouais, on a enfin le vrai nom de la Team Furet xD Et oui, l'histoire de Kathleen future grande soeur, je me suis bien marrée, et je vois que toi aussi... Je me suis éclatée x) Et oui, on revoit Pandi-Panda ! Celle-là, elle ets jamais loin. A croire qu'elle a un radar à conneries xD L'Astrogemme, non, c'est vraiment une totale invention Made By Ywëna. Mais pour le nom et l'histoire des "réponses précises", je me suis inspiré de l'Aléthiomètre (la _Boussole d'Or_ , par Pullman). C'est ça qui doit t'être familier !

Hello Carminny ! Personne ne s'attendait à ce surnom apparemment x) J'ai toujour pas décidé si le Patronus d'Elijah sera un élan... Mais avoue que ça serai marrant x) Je ne pense pas que la team va adopter Elijah (pour ça, Cassie se débrouille très bien toute seule xD), mais pour Candela... Il faudra que tu lise les bonus !

.

Allez, je vous laisse lire le chapitre x) J'avoue je me suis pas mal marrée avec celui-là. Kathleen s'en prend plein la gueule. Et on en découvre plus sur Cassie et la raison pour laquelle, selon moi, elle aurait du succès en tant que journaliste ! Peut-être que j'explorerai aussi mes théories sur la "magie de l'esprit" dans des bonus... A voir.

Allez, enjoy !

.

* * *

.

 **Mai**

.

.

 _Lundi 2 mai 1988, Grande Salle, rez-de-chaussée de Poudlard_.

.

– Hey, t'as lu le journal ? s'exclama Jonathan Flume. Un sorcier a volé un avion et l'a caché quelque part ! Tous les Aurors des Moldus sont en train de le chercher partout !

Delmar faillit en recracher son jus de citrouille par le nez, tandis que Cassie demandait avec intérêt :

– C'est vrai ? Où ça ?

Jonathan leur passa la _Gazette_ ouverte à la page concernée, et la petite Serpentard se hâta de se plonger dedans tandis que son ami Gryffondor toussait à en cracher ses poumons. Candela, assis juste à côté, eut l'air de contempler la possibilité de laisser Delmar mourir, puis elle le prit en pitié et agita négligemment sa baguette :

– _Anapneo_.

– Merci, crachota Delmar en s'essuyant les yeux.

– De rien. Ça m'aurait fatigué de faire disparaitre ton cadavre.

Tonks retint un gloussement, tandis que l'hindou se décalait prudemment de quelques centimètres sur le banc. Candela semblait avoir renoncé à sa quête impossible pour les faire dégager de la table des Poufsouffle, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient copains comme cochons. Au contraire, la Préfète-en-Chef semblait encore plus déterminée à ce que la team Canada reste dans les clous et ne perturbe pas le reste de leur promotion, car les ASPICS approchaient à grands pas. D'ailleurs, les manuels de cours et les fiches de révision jonchaient la table, calés entre les divers plats de toast, d'œufs brouillés ou de marmelade. Chaque étudiant avait au moins un bouquin de cours ouvert devant lui et profitait du petit-déjeuner pour réviser. Même Cassie avait un traité de Botanique sur les genoux, bien qu'elle l'ait délaissé momentanément pour le journal.

– Dingue, quand même, commenta la petite Serpentard quand elle eut fini l'article. Qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire avec un avion ?

– L'utiliser pour lui tout seul ? suggéra Delmar. C'est ce que je ferai, moi.

– Dans ce cas là ça aurait été mieux de prendre un jet privé, pas un avion de ligne…

C'était une réponse tout à fait valable, qui plongea le Gryffondor dans une profonde réflexion. C'est également à ce moment que Kathleen prit place à table, affichant un air piteux et lançant des coups d'œil à la dérobé en direction de Candela. La belle hispanique l'ignora pendant dix secondes, puis craqua :

– Quoi ?

– Ben en fait, hésita Kathleen. J'ai fait une erreur.

– Est-ce que ça m'affecte d'une quelconque manière ?

– Euh, non.

– Alors souffre en silence, tu l'as probablement mérité.

Et elle retourna à son petit déjeuner d'un air très satisfaite d'elle-même, laissant en plan la jeune Diggory qui la fixait avec ahurissement.

– Je sais pas d'où vient le cliché comme quoi les Poufsouffle sont gentils, déclara Cassie à personne en particulier. Regardez Kathleen, elle est cinglée, et Candela, elle a pas de cœur.

– Moi j'suis gentil ! protesta Balthazar Greenwood deux places plus loin.

– T'es l'exception qui confirme la règle, badina Delmar. Alors Kath, qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? T'as pas ramené un autre loup quand même. Parce que je veux bien être sympa mais je t'aiderai pas deux fois à te débarrasser d'une bestiole de vingt-cinq kilos remplies d'intentions meurtrières, même si elle est Stupéfixiée.

Kathleen toussota d'un air embarrassé :

– Non. Mais c'est en rapport avec les animaux.

– Chaussette a fait une connerie ? s'inquiéta le Gryffondor.

Le mignon petit furet avait permit à Delmar de faire tomber bien des filles dans son lit… Ou même dans le plus proche placard à balais. Apparemment une bestiole adorable vous donnait un bonus de cinquante points au moment d'aborder une future conquête.

– Plus ou moins, grimaça Kathleen. Vous vous souvenez que je vous ai dit que quand il pétait un fusible, tous les animaux de la salle commune le suivaient ?

– C'est arrivé qu'une seule fois, objecta Balthazar.

– Oui, seulement il y a eut un chien, huit chats, trois lapins et deux cochons d'indes qui se sont mis à mettre en pièce le même canapé que mon furet pour retrouver le jouet qui avait glissé sous le coussin, c'était pratiquement une émeute !

– … Certes. Et alors ?

– Et alors ce matin je revenais des serres, parce que je suis allée collecter des branches d'if nouveau, et…

– Quel rapport ?

– Le rapport c'est que j'ai vu Chaussette rencontrer McGonagall ! gémit Kathleen.

Cassie et Delmar échangèrent un regard perplexe, et Candela (qui s'était mis à écouter malgré elle) intervint en fronçant les sourcils :

– Mais il l'a déjà vu, non ? Pendant un ou deux mois tu l'as trimballé partout…

– Oui, mais il ne l'avait jamais rencontré sous forme de chat ! Ce con, il s'est hérissé comme s'il s'était pris un éclair et évidemment McGo s'est hérissée aussi et comme il y a toujours une tonne d'animaux en tous genres dans les couloirs, en trois secondes il y avait un bataillon de bestioles variées qui feulaient et paniquaient ! Et comme j'étais à l'autre bout du couloir j'ai rien pu faire !

– Bah c'est pas trop grave, tempéra Delmar.

– Ah mais c'est pas tout ! Chaussette a attaqué McGo !

– Il a QUOI ?!

– Mais il est con comme un tube de dentifrice ton bestiau ! pesta Cassie.

– Je sais ! gémit la Poufsouffle. Mais du coup il y a au moins quatre bestioles qui l'ont suivi, y compris l'épagneul de Violette !

Violette Ceria avait un épagneul roux, Rocky, qui passait les trois quarts de son temps à dormir devant la cheminée et le reste à quémander à manger ou des caresses. Chaussette était la seule créature du château à pouvoir le convaincre de s'agiter un peu. Sinon, ce brave toutou ne courait même pas après une balle, et il avait peur des hamsters. C'était bien leur veine ! Il fallait que Rocky se découvre un instinct agressif en face de McGonagall !

– McGo a tué le chien ? fit Cassie avec intérêt.

– Non, mais s'est retransformée et elle a jeté des sorts et tous les animaux se sont retrouvés stupéfixiés et ligotés et ensuite elle s'est mise à gueuler et je me suis enfuie avant qu'elle me voit mais c'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne découvre que Chaussette est à moi !

Delmar retint un gloussement :

– Oh ouais, si elle découvre que c'est ton animal… M'enfin, je m'arrangerai pour que ton cercueil soit livré avant ce soir. Tu as une préférence pour le type de bois ?

– Abruti va.

– C'est de ta faute pour avoir un animal aussi con, rétorqua le Gryffondor.

– Ce n'est pas très grave si McGo ne t'as pas vu, fit Cassie avec pragmatisme. C'est pas comme si tu avais ordonné à Chaussette de l'attaquer !

– Non, mais elle est de mauvais poil…

– Espérons qu'elle se soit calmée ce soir, grimaça Delmar. On a Métamorphose en dernière heure, je vous rappelle.

Ce rappel fit apparaitre une identique grimace d'appréhension sur les visages des élèves : si le professeur McGonagall était de mauvaise humeur, ils allaient tous en baver. Elle n'était déjà pas très patiente en général (c'était l'enseignante la plus sévère du château, à égalité avec Rogue), alors si en plus elle s'était fait agresser par un furet et un épagneul, ça allait chier !

– Tiens, regardez qui voilà ! s'exclama soudain Cassie en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Jonathan. Faut vraiment que tu mettes ton réveil plus tôt, vieux, t'es toujours le dernier à table.

Lucas, car c'était lui, prit place avec un grognement :

– Mon dortoir est trop loin du hall.

Et il avala une tasse de café en trois gorgées, avant de se resservir. Il bâilla lourdement puis, semblant enfin un peu plus réveillé, parcourut du regard la table des Poufsouffle :

– Au fait, j'ai croisé McGonagall en arrivant. Quelqu'un a empoisonné ses croquettes pour chat ou quoi ? J'ai éternué et j'ai cru qu'elle allait m'étriper. Elle est d'une humeur de merde !

Kathleen poussa un gémissement catastrophé.

.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Samedi 7 mai 1988, stade de Quidditch, parc de Poudlard._

.

Le stade était rempli : avec le beau temps et les scores serrés des équipes, tous les élèves s'étaient précipités pour voir ce match. C'était Serpentard contre Poufsouffle, aujourd'hui. Tous les deux avaient des scores élevés, et les paris allaient bon train sur la victoire.

– Si Serpentard bat Poufsouffle, Gryffondor aura plus de chances d'emporter la coupe ! disait Delmar d'un air passionné à Cassie qui ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille.

– Pour le moment c'est Poufsouffle qui a les meilleurs scores, remarqua Lucas.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi, tu vas pas commenter ?

– Nan, McGo m'a retiré mon poste…

– Ça va être Stebbins alors ?

– Non, il s'est cassé les deux jambes dans les escaliers hier et il est toujours à l'infirmerie, les informa Cassie. C'est la quatrième fois cette semaine que quelqu'un se pète la gueule à cause de cet escalier qui disparait, faut vraiment faire quelque chose… Tout ça, ça arriverait pas si Dudu piquait pas dans la caisse le pognon réservé à la maintenance !

– …. On s'en fout, Cassie.

– Qui commente alors ? insista Delmar.

Du coup la petite Serpentard émit un ricanement moqueur, avant de chantonner joyeusement :

– Moi je sais ! Et vous n'allez pas en revenir !

Les deux garçons eurent beau insister, elle refusa d'en dire plus. Ils s'entassèrent tous dans les tribunes de Poufsouffle pour encourager Kathleen, et pour une fois Candela ne leur jeta pas de regard noir. Elle semblait bien trop occupée à scruter la tribune des professeurs… La raison de cette étonnante attention apparut évidente quelques secondes plus tard, quand les joueurs entrèrent sur le terrain et qu'une voix chantante amplifiée par le mégaphone résonna dans le stade :

– Et voici les équipes de Poufsouffle et de Serpentard ! Ce match est l'avant-dernier de la saison et va déterminer quelle équipe sera à battre pour obtenir la Coup de Quidditch cette année…

– C'est pas Shannon ? s'exclama Delmar avec incrédulité.

– Si ! fit joyeusement Cassie. C'est ma cousine Amara qui m'a prévenue. Apparemment Shannon a été chaudement recommandée par quelqu'un…

– Oh oui je me doute que c'était chaud, sourit Delmar d'un air narquois en fixant le dos de Candela qui fit semblant de ne pas les entendre.

Lucas leva les yeux au ciel et asséna au Gryffondor une grande claque sur le haut du crâne :

– Est-ce que tu t'intéresse à autre chose qu'à la vie sexuelle des élèves de ce château ?

– Ah mais je suis très intéressé si t'as des détails sur la vie sexuelle des profs aussi !

– ET LE SOUAFFLE EST LANCÉ ! cria Shannon en ôtant ainsi toute opportunité à Lucas de répondre à l'autre andouille de Gryffondor. Le Souaffle est à Jarvis, le cadet des Poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle… Non, il le perd et c'est Rosier qui récupère ! Il fait la passe à Heart, elle esquive une manœuvre de Knight pour intercepter, elle repasse à Rosier et IL SE PREND UN COGNARD ! Bon tir Diggory !

Bon, Shannon sortait avec Candela alors elle n'était pas une fan de la team Canada, mais apparemment la rivalité Gryffondor-Serpentard prévalait sur sa loyauté à sa copine. Ça se voyait d'ici que son commentaire n'allait pas être très impartial…

– Du coup Penny Willmore récupère le Souaffle et fonce vers les buts de Serpentard ! Kennedy lui lance un Cognard mais Hiddelton l'intercepte, Selwyn tente sa chance mais elle l'a venir et passe à Jarvis ! Ils sont tout près, Jarvis va tirer, IL TIRE… Et Goal bloque. Pas de chance ! Rosier récupère le Souaffle ET OULA C'ETAIT JUSTE ! Le Cognard l'a frôlé !

Apparemment Kathleen avait décidé de mettre à profit ce match pour en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à Rosier. Le Serpentard lui fit un bras d'honneur en fonçant vers les buts et, avec un cri de rage, Kathleen s'élança à sa poursuite.

La team Canada, dans les gradins, se désintéressa un peu du reste du match pour observer plutôt leur amie. Enfin, Delmar gardait un œil sur tous les joueurs, Merlin seul savait comment il faisait : mais Lucas et Cassie suivaient les manœuvres de Kathleen avec un grand amusement, prenant des paris sur qui elle allait cibler ensuite.

– Elle veut la tête de Justinien, remarqua Cassie quand un autre Cognard frôla Rosier.

Le pauvre Serpentard avait beau être le meilleur Poursuiveur de sa Maison (enfin, à égalité avec Eveline Heart), il pouvait à peine toucher le Souaffle : Kathleen semblait garder en permanence un œil sur lui. Du coup, ça permettait aux Poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle, pourtant moins bons, de suivre vaillamment le score.

– Et ça fait TRENTE A QUARANTE ! s'égosilla Shannon quand Jarvis marqua un autre but. Pas mal, les blaireaux, écrasez-les !

– Miss Kirby ! protesta McGonagall sans conviction.

– Favoritisme ! marmonna Lucas. Si c'était moi elle m'aurait déjà engueulé au moins quinze fois ! Ça se voit que l'autre se tape avec Candela !

– T'as qu'à te taper un Préfet toi aussi ! balança Cassie.

– Tiens, c'est une idée, Elijah est célibataire après tout…

– Ah non, pas touche !

– ET SERPENTARD MARQUE ! Cinquante à trente ! Ça reste serré ! Rosier récupère le Souaffle et aaaaah non, il l'a plus ! C'est sans doute le karma. Bref Knight récupère la balle, et OH HEART LUI A FONCÉ DESSUS ! Faute, y a faute là… ! Comment ça, pas faute ? C'était une interception brutale ! Trop brutale !

– Et Kathleen essaie d'assassiner Rosier depuis dix minutes et ça la dérange pas ? marmonna Lucas.

– Moi ça ne me dérange certainement pas ! pépia joyeusement Delmar. Et puis regardez, Willmore et Knight se préparent à faire une manœuvre de Tsuna par-dessus Selwyn, juste là…

– OH LA VACHE ! cria justement Shannon quand les deux Poursuiveurs attaquèrent. Willmore lance la balle à Knight par-dessous le balai de Selwyn, ils ont le champ libre, Knight passe à Jarvis, JARVIS TIRE ET IL MARQUE ! QUARANTE A CINQUANTE !

Les Poufsouffle éclatèrent en acclamations, auxquels la team Canada se joignit de bon cœur. Ben quoi ? C'était pas leur Maison mais ils squattaient leur salle commune pendant les deux tiers de l'année, ça créait des liens quand même ! A vrai dire certains premières années n'étaient toujours pas sûrs de savoir à quel Maison ils appartenaient. C'était surtout vrai dans le cas de Lucas, qui oubliait perpétuellement ses fringues et qui portait donc fréquemment les pantalons de Delmar, la cape de Kathleen ou la cravate de Cassie. Enfin, ça c'était quand il ne perdait pas un vêtement en route.

Peut-être que les elfes lui volaient ses fringues et organisaient un trafic pour se libérer et former une armée !

… C'était une hypothèse qu'il faudrait soumettre à Kathleen.

– Je préfère quand c'est toi qui commente quand même, lâcha Delmar tandis que Shannon continuait à s'égosiller et que les joueurs de Serpentard marquaient un autre but. C'est beaucoup plus fun. Eh, et si on l'empoisonnait pour que tu fasses le prochain match ?

– Celui de Gryffondor et Serdaigle ? sourcilla Lucas. T'as pas peur que je favorise ma Maison ?

– … Pas si Higg joue. Tu peux tellement pas le blairer que tu ferais de l'épilepsie si tu devais le favoriser.

– Ou bien je pourrais faire le commentaire ! intervint Cassie avec enthousiasme.

– Avec l'approbation de quel prof ? se moqua Delmar. Rogue veut te pendre avec tes propres intestins et McGonagall serait prête à lui prêter son couteau de table pour le faire !

– Merci pour cette image très encourageante, marmonna Lucas qui avait verdi.

– Je suis sûre que Trelawney me recommanderait, fit dignement Cassie.

Evidemment, ça fit rigoler Lucas et Delmar tellement fort qu'ils en manquèrent l'annonce du nouveau but de Serpentard. De tous les profs, ils sympathisaient toujours avec des tarés !

Lucas considérait d'ailleurs que sur ce point il était le plus sain d'esprit de la bande. Delmar était le chouchou de McGonagall, ce qui était un peu louche vu qu'elle était vieille et chiante et qu'elle faisait peur. Kathleen copinait avec Rogue, ce qui passait du domaine du bizarre au domaine du carrément inquiétant, parce que pas un seul élève dans ce château n'avait pas peur de Rogue, tandis que Kathleen allait passer volontairement du temps avec lui pour réparer des potions super-dangereuses et en prenant à chaque fois le risque de se faire éviscérer par des elfes de maison rebelles cachés dans les cachots. Et bien sûr pour couronner le tout, on avait Cassie, qui en plus de se mettre à dos tout le personnel enseignant de Poudlard à cause de ses conneries, réussissait à devenir pote avec la prof que personne ne pouvait saquer, pas même parmi les autres profs !

Sérieusement. Même Flitwick semblait vouloir enfoncer la tête de Trelawney dans la soupière la plus proche quand elle venait dîner dans la Grande Salle ! Et Flitwick était l'un des profs les plus gentils de l'école !

– Et POUFSOUFFLE MARQUE ! gueula Shannon.

Lucas sursauta brusquement :

– Hein ? C'est quoi le score ?

– Quatre-vingt à soixante, essaie de suivre, râla Delmar avant de pousser un cri suraigüe quand Henry Chester et Basile Shafiq plongèrent soudain en piqué.

– Les Attrapeurs ont repéré le Vif ! rugit Shannon. Chester est en tête, il était plus près, mais Shafiq se rapproche, ils sont presque au coude à coude… SHAFIQ A LE VIF ! Il l'a attrapé, nom d'un chien, ça fait DEUX CENT VINGT A QUATRE VINGT, Serpentard gagne !

– Youhou ! s'exclama Cassie avec allégresse.

Evidemment comme elle était la seule à sautiller de bonheur dans les tribunes, tout le monde la fusilla du regard, mais Lucas lui passa un bras autour des épaules et déclara joyeusement :

– On squatte la fête de victoire des Serpentard ce soir, ou on fait du chocolat chaud avec des marshmallow pour réconforter les blaireaux ?

– Chocolat chaud, décida Delmar à la place de la petite brune. Kath ne voudra jamais aller fêter la victoire des Serpentard, même s'il y avait Clément Fawley dansant à poil devant leur cheminée en distribuant des chocolats gratuits. Une défaite à quatre-vingt points ! Le pire score de toute l'année !

– C'est la faute de Chester, il est trop mauvais, marmonna Lucas.

– Zut, moi je voulais assister à une fête de victoire ! protesta Cassie. Y a toujours plein d'alcool !

Delmar lui tapota affectueusement la tête :

– Tu pourras venir à celle de Gryffondor quand on aura écrasé Serdaigle. Allez, venez, faut qu'on choppe Kath à la sortie des vestiaires sinon elle va traquer Rosier pour lui péter les rotules.

.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Mercredi 11 mai 1988, salle de cours, quatrième étage de Poudlard._

.

– … Et suite à l'insistance de la Sous-Directrice nous étudierons donc les Charmes Répulse-Reptiles, termina Dumortier d'une voix chevrotante. Ouvrez vos livres pages douze…

– Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout, ça sera pas aux ASPICS ! pesta quelqu'un dans le fond. Ça fait une leçon de perdue !

Kathleen grogna et laissa tomber sa tête sur ses bras croisés. Depuis l'incident avec Chaussette, non seulement McGonagall était d'une humeur de chien, mais en plus elle avait convaincu le vieux Dumbledore de changer le règlement pour que les seuls animaux autorisés soient les chats, les chouettes, et les crapauds. Cette règle n'entrerait en vigueur qu'à partir de l'année prochaine, mais en attendant, aucun animal n'était autorisé dans les couloirs. C'était peut-être aussi du au fait que quand McGo était allée chercher Rogue pour qu'il avoue si c'était un de ses Serpentard qui avait amené un putain d'épagneul dans le château, elle était tombé nez à museau avec le boa de Ludovic Cole et avait hurlé comme une Banshee.

Et apparemment Rogue était une balance, parce que maintenant McGo savait que Chaussette était à Kathleen. C'était bien simple, à présent dès qu'elle entrait dans la classe de Métamorphose elle perdait cinq points à chaque fois qu'elle respirait trop fort.

– Je suis content de pas être Diggory, lâcha Adrien Tofty un rang derrière elle. McGonagall peut vraiment pas la blairer en ce moment. Moi non plus, en fait.

Adrien avait un lapin, du coup il était en rogue contre la jeune Diggory depuis que cette nouvelle règle avait été publiée. Lui il s'en foutait, il quittait Poudlard l'année prochaine. Mais sa petite sœur Lindsey avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps en apprenant qu'elle ne pourrait pas garder Noreille le lapin avec elle l'année prochaine.

– Tu veux pas faire jouer ton charme pour que tes potes Gryffondor me foutent la paix ? marmonna Kathleen à Delmar en faisant semblant de lire le cours.

L'hindou lui lança un regard faussement vexé :

– Vas-y, demande-moi de vendre mon corps tant que t'y es !

Kathleen émit un reniflement amusé :

– C'est vrai que tu ferais un bon prostitué.

– Je ferai un _super_ prostitué ! rectifia Delmar d'un ton offensé.

Devant eux, Coralie Macmillan et Darcy Martin plongèrent le nez dans leur manuel de Défense pour cacher leur fou-rire. Kathleen leva les yeux au ciel :

– Mais oui, mais oui. Du coup, tu veux pas essayer ? J'en ait marre qu'ils persifflent sur mon passage comme quoi c'est la faute de Chaussette s'ils vont pas pouvoirs garder leurs gerbilles…

– Techniquement, c'est vraiment la faute de Chaussette.

– Ouais mais tu connais ma patience légendaire, à un moment je vais craquer et en assommer un à coup de tabouret de bar et on va encore m'accuser de violence excessive.

– … Où est-ce que tu compte trouver un tabouret de bar ?

Kathleen ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais ce fut le moment que choisit le professeur Dumortier pour attirer leur attention en toussotant. Enfin, dans son cas, ça commença en toussotement et ça finit en quinte de toux qui faisait claquer son dentier et fit atterrir un crachat sur le bureau de Caspar Parkinson au premier rang, à la grande horreur de ce dernier.

– L'un d'entre vous veut-il faire une démonstration ? finit par crachoter l'enseignant.

– Beurk, marmonna Delmar.

– A quoi ça va nous servir dans la vie de toute façon ? grimaça Kathleen.

Malheureusement elle avait parlé un peu trop fort, et Dumortier se tourna vers elle avec un sourire tremblotant :

– Ah, miss Diggory, c'est bien ça ?

Kathleen jeta un regard paniqué à son manuel, sous les reniflements moqueurs des autres élèves. Heureusement, Delmar lui montra la formule sur la page, et la Poufsouffle se dit qu'elle allait au moins sauver l'honneur :

– _Anguis-genus Repulso Totalum !_

Il y eut un misérable crachotement de fumée au bout de sa baguette, et le sac en cuir de dragon de Caspar vacilla avant de tomber du bureau de son propriétaire et de s'écraser par terre. Il y eut quelques ricanements, et Dumortier soupira :

– Deux points en moins, miss Diggory, vous n'avez vraiment fait aucun effort. Ce n'est pas si difficile pourtant… Miss Faoilan ?

Sheelah Faoilan, la Poufsouffle la plus discrète de leur promotion, murmura le sortilège à mi-voix et sembla l'exécuter à la perfection. Une drôle de fille, cette Sheelah : Sang-Pure irlandaise, bonne élève, mais du genre solitaire, et qui ne s'était jamais très intégrée à leur Maison. Elle parlait d'ailleurs à peine, que ce soit à ses camarades ou quand elle était interrogée en cours… A se demander ce qu'elle faisait dans la Maison de l'unité et de la solidarité ! Oh, elle pouvait toujours compter sur ses camarades de classe, ils étaient des Poufsouffle après tout, mais après sept années de silence, la plupart des élèves de la Maison des blaireaux avaient renoncé à tisser un lien avec elle.

– Bravo, un point pour Poufsouffle ! Observez le mouvement de baguette, sinueux puis en un geste sec formant un demi-cercle vers la droite. Quelqu'un d'autre veux essayer ?

– A mon avis on peut pas faire pire que Kathleen, marmonna Ethan Bones avant de se lancer.

Ladite Kathleen émit un grognement de découragement et se cacha le visage dans les mains. Même sa propre Maison se retournait contre elle !

– Ma vie sociale est fichue, geignit-elle.

Delmar lui tapota l'épaule d'un air amusé :

– T'as jamais eu beaucoup d'amis de toute façon.

– … C'était censé être encourageant ?

L'hindou se contenta de rigoler, avant d'exécuter à son tour le sortilège à la perfection. Quel monde cruel quand même ! Tout ça à cause d'un petit incident isolé ! Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait dressé Chaussette à agresser les profs non plus !

… Quoique, si elle y avait pensé, elle l'aurait sans doute fait. Parce qu'il fallait avouer que ça avait été assez marrant, de voir le furet bondir sur la vieille McGo en mode ninja, hérissé comme s'il s'était pris un coup de sèche-cheveux et toutes griffes dehors. Et comment McGonagall s'en était débarrassé ! Chaussette avait volé à l'autre bout du couloir !

Pauvre Chaussette.

N'empêche, ça serai une bonne idée de lâcher des bestioles contre les profs, songea Kathleen en agitant distraitement sa baguette. Sur Chourave, peut-être, histoire de déconner un peu en Botanique. Trois ou quatre Niffleurs dans une serre, ça allait être joyeux ! Ou bien en Défense… Oh, voir Dumortier tenir tête même à un hamster, ça serai fun. Est-ce que ce mec savait seulement dans quel sens tenir sa baguette ? Il avait tellement la tremblote qu'il ne devait même pas tirer droit !

Le cours de Potions était hors de question. Trop dangereux. C'était la matière la plus dangereuse du cursus, après tout : les Potions avaient une magie propre, sauvage et dangereuse, et lâcher un animal là-dedans pour semer le chaos était l'une de choses les plus stupides à faire. Et puis, bien sûr, Kathleen n'avait pas non plus envie de saboter sa relation avec Rogue : elle était après tout la seule élève avec qui il était à peu près cordial. Sinon, même avec les Serpentard, il était aimable comme une porte d'Azkaban !

Bon, elle le comprenait aussi. Déjà, enseigner à un tas de crétin, surtout quand on déteste les gosses, ça devait donner des pulsions de meurtre. Si c'était elle qui avait eu cette corvée, il y aurait déjà cinq gosses enterrés dans le parc et trois autres découpés dans la Réserve pour servir d'ingrédients ! Et puis c'était pas comme si Rogue était la personne la mieux ajustée socialement au monde. Kathleen n'était pas aveugle : Rogue était moche, pauvre, Sang-Mêlé, ancien Serpentard, avec un caractère de merde, déjà c'était pas la joie. Et en plus, il avait passé sa scolarité à Poudlard à l'époque de la guerre. Et les rumeurs disaient qu'il avait été Mangemort, mais bon sang, pour qu'un Sang-Mêlé rejoignent leurs rangs il fallait vraiment une très bonne raison, du genre une menace de mort. Bref, il avait du avoir une adolescence de merde, et à présent il vivait dans une cave en faisant un job qu'il détestait, autant dire que Rogue devait pas souvent se lever de bonne humeur !

Quand même, elle était bien contente que ça soit lui et pas elle. Quelle vie de chiotte.

– La Terre à Kathleen, youhou, la Terre à Kathleen ! lâcha Delmar en agitant la main devant elle et en interrompant le court de sa pensée.

Elle sursauta et se redressa d'un coup :

– Hein ?

– On reprend la leçon avec les différents Maléfices de Désorientation et leurs contre-sorts, l'informa Delmar avec amusement. T'étais partie loin, on dirait ! Tu pensais à quoi, au repas de ce soir ?

La Poufsouffle roula des yeux :

– On n'est pas tous des ventres à pattes comme toi. Tu pense vraiment qu'à la bouffe.

– Et au sexe, rajouta malicieusement le Gryffondor.

– Je te ferai dire qu'il n'y a pas que le sexe dans la vie, fit Kathleen d'un ton sentencieux.

– Ah bon ?

– Ouais. Il y a le Quidditch aussi !

Derrière eux, Adrien Tofty étouffa un fou-rire dans un éternuement factice. Kathleen esquissa un sourire satisfait puis, voyant que les élèves se mettaient par deux pour pratiquer, se tourna vers Delmar avec résignation. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre chance dans un duel contre lui : elle avait un niveau honorable, mais lui, il se destinait à devenir Auror quand même !

– Si tu veux je te laisse frapper la première, offrit le Gryffondor d'un air magnanime.

– Quelle importance ? De toute façon je vais perdre !

– Au moins j'aurais l'air galant.

– Quel crâneur, marmonna Kathleen en rengainant sa baguette et en croisant les bras. Tu sais quoi, quitte à passer pour une grosse nouille en Défense je crois que je vais prendre l'option de la facilité. T'as qu'à m'assommer et me réveiller à la fin de la leçon.

– Et après on va encore me traiter de brute, geignit Delmar.

– Allez ! supplia Kathleen. Ce cours est tellement chiant que j'ai envie de sauter par la fenêtre.

– Bah vas-y, saute !

– C'est un défi ?

– Oh non les mecs faites pas ça, lâcha Coralie avec effroi en les entendant.

Mais évidemment, ni Delmar ni Kathleen ne lui prêtèrent la moindre attention, et la Poufsouffle se contenta donc de reculer en marmonnant quelque chose comme : _J'ai-rien-enendu-et-si-Candela-gueule-j'étais-pas-au-courant-voilà_.

– C'est un défi, clama Delmar en croisant les bras. Alors, pas cap' ?

– Tu vas voir si je suis pas cap' !

Et elle s'avança d'un pas raide jusqu'à la plus proche fenêtre, tandis que Delmar restait planté au milieu de la pièce à glousser comme un dindon. Quand lui et Kathleen étaient en cours ensemble, il suffisait de la plus légère provocation pour que tout parte en sucette !

Evidemment, quand c'était Kathleen et Lucas, là ça finissait en incendie avec des dégâts matériels qui faisaient hurler McGo mais. Bon. Delmar compensait le potentiel de destruction de Lucas par sa propre propension à l'impulsivité.

Personne ne pouvait prédire quand est-ce que sa connerie allait frapper.

– Eh, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? fit quelqu'un d'un ton alarmé.

– Diggory ! menaça la voix familière de Candela. T'as pas intérêt à…. !

– Oh putain elle va le faire !

– AAAAAH !

– Elle l'a fait !

– PROFESSEUR Y A DIGGORY QUI A SAUTÉ PAR LA FENÊTRE !

– DEUX HEURES DE COLLE DIGGORY ! s'époumona Candela en passant par la tête par la fenêtre ouverte dont Kathleen venait de s'échapper.

– Cours, Kathleen, cours !

– BALTHAZAR NE TE MÊLE PAS DE ÇA !

Kathleen ne se retourna même pas : elle était bien trop occupée à prendre la fuite, bien consciente que si la Préfète-en-Chef lui mettait la main dessus, elle était cuite !

.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Jeudi 19 mai 1988, Grande Salle, rez-de-chaussée de Poudlard._

.

Lucas et Kathleen étaient encore plongés dans une profonde discussion sur la classe de Sortilèges dont ils sortaient quand ils prirent place à la table des Poufsouffle, où se trouvait déjà Cassie. La petite Serpentard leur adressa un sourire lumineux, avant de froncer les sourcils et de regarder derrière eux :

– Il est pas encore sorti, Delmar ?

– Il a Potions, Rogue a sans doute gardé sa classe plus longtemps, lui répondit le Serdaigle en attrapant le pichet de jus de citrouille. Tu révises quoi ?

– Métamorphose, fit la brune en tapotant le manuel ouvert à côté d'elle. Je ferai les Runes ce soir. D'ailleurs Kathleen, t'es dispo pour m'aider ? Ta semaine de colle doit être finie !

Oui, parce qu'en plus des deux heures de colle de Candela, Dumortier lui avait assigné trois jours de retenue. Et comme McGo l'avait choppée alors qu'elle rentrait au château en catimini après le couvre-feu, la Sous-directrice lui avait encore donné quatre soirées de retenues… Bref, Kathleen avait été très demandée cette semaine.

– Ouais, et à partir de maintenant je vais devoir me tenir à carreau, grinça la Poufsouffle. C'est fou le temps de révision que je perds à cause de ces emmerdeurs !

Candela, qui s'était assise non loin de là, émit un reniflement narquois. Sur ce coup elle était assez contente d'elle-même, elle avait assez effectivement pourri la vie de Kathleen.

– C'est quand même toi qui a sauté par la fenêtre, pointa Lucas.

– Et alors, j'ai tué personne que je sache ! Et puis j'ai vérifié le règlement, il n'y a rien qui interdit de sortir par les fenêtres !

– Dumortier s'est évanoui.

– … Certes. Mais bon, c'est de sa faute aussi, ce mec est une vraie lopette.

– Faut quand même un sacré courage pour avoir une barbe aussi moche, rajouta Cassie d'un ton sentencieux.

– Je croyais que tu voulais avoir une barbe ? lança Delmar en apparaissant soudainement derrière elle (et Cassie manqua de faire une crise cardiaque).

Pendant que la petite brune toussait et s'étranglait avec sa salive qu'elle avait avalée de travers, leur ami Gryffondor prit tranquillement place à côté de Kathleen qui rigolait comme une bossue, et se servit en porc au caramel et en riz créole. Tapotant dans le dos de Cassie, Lucas glissa un regard narquois en direction de l'hindou :

– Toi aussi tu veux une barbe, non ?

– Non, pas du tout ! protesta l'autre. Pourquoi tu crois que je me rase ?

– Probablement pour vivre dans l'illusion que tu ne sois pas imberbe, marmonna Kathleen d'un air narquois.

Du coup Delmar lui donna un coup de pied sous la table et la Poufsouffle émit un glapissement aigu de protestation. Cassie, qui avait fini de s'étrangler, jeta un regard malicieux au Gryffondor :

– C'est vrai qu'une barbe te donnerait un peu de prestance, toi qui a les joues lisse comme le postérieur fraîchement démoulé d'un bébé.

– Merci pour cette charmante métaphore. Tu insinue que j'ai une tête de cul ?

– Ça donne de la prestance les barbes ? répéta Lucas d'un air dubitatif en ignorant totalement la question vexée de Delmar.

Du coup les trois autres membres de la team Canada se tournèrent vers lui, leurs voisins immédiats tendirent l'oreille (c'était mieux qu'un dîner-spectacle, ça valait tous les cabarets du monde), et Cassie lâcha avec incrédulité :

– Tu t'es jamais demandé pourquoi les vieux chefs se laissaient pousser la barbe ?

– Franchement, si, avoua Lucas. Parce que ça peut donner un air respectable, regardez Gandalf, ou Dudu. Mais ça peut donner un air négligé, si la barbe n'est pas parfaitement blanche et peignée. Et on peut même carrément avoir l'air d'un homosexuel refoulé si on met des rubans colorés dedans ! Et là, je ne voudrais agresser personne mais voir Dumortieret ses barrettes violettes dans la moustache, ça m'a toujours fait un choc visuel. Pas que j'ai quoi que ce soit contre le violet…

Tonk, qui avait ce jour-là les cheveux d'une belle couleur améthyste, loucha sur ses mèches longues. Cette semaine elle avait une frange de punk qui lui cachait la moitié des yeux, et le reste de sa crinière pourpre était coupée en un dégradé sauvage qui lui donnait l'air de sortir d'un concert de métal en étant passée au préalable par une jungle. Ça avait du style, il fallait l'admettre, d'ailleurs Kathleen était complètement fan, par contre ce n'était pas le genre de coupe qu'elle allait ramener chez elle et montrer à sa mère. Rogue avait marqué un temps d'arrêt de trois secondes en voyant la chose et McGonagall avait passé tous son cours à faire des allusions à la nécessité d'avoir une tenue soignée. C'était Charlie, mort de rire, qui avait raconté la scène à la team Canada. A Gryffondor, ils prenaient les paris pour savoir quel prof allait craquer en premier et exiger que Nymphadora arrête d'agresser visuellement ses profs avec des coupes toutes plus improbables les unes que les autres.

Mais bref.

Revenons à nos barbus.

– … Mais quand même, c'est une insulte au bon goût ! poursuivait Lucas en agitant les mains. C'est bien mignon d'avoir de la pilosité faciale mais c'est pas non plus une raison pour y mettre des guirlandes et des paillettes. Non mais regardez le prof de Défense, franchement, on dirait un sapin de Noël !

– D'ailleurs, en parlant de Noël ! le coupa joyeusement Cassie. Vous savez à quel point c'est con qu'on fête ça en hiver alors que José est né plus vraisemblablement en octobre ?

– Jésus, Cassie, il s'appelle Jésus le mec ! soupira Kathleen.

– Si tu le dis. M'enfin c'est pas comme si nous les sorciers on fêtait la naissance de José non plus…

– Mais on fête Noël au château, s'interloqua Darcy Martin.

Delmar, Né-Moldu comme elle, lui lança un regard compatissant. Lui aussi était passé par là.

– Les célébrations des sorciers n'impliquent pas de crèches, c'est pas pour rien. Noël, c'est en fait la célébration de Yule chez les sorciers. Le solstice. Ils ont juste récupéré la coutume du sapin et des cadeaux le vingt-cinq décembre parce que c'était un joli bonus.

– Ooooooh…

– Mais si José n'est pas né en hiver alors pourquoi les Moldus fêtent son anniversaire en plein décembre ? réfléchissait Cassie.

– C'est vrai ça, rajouta Lucas en s'embarquant sur le sujet. C'est même une question limite philosophique ça ! Quelle est la véritable origine de Noël ? Si ça se trouve c'est un truc obscur et encore plus vieux que José le miraculeux, genre, une coutume préhistorique où les chefs de clans offraient à leurs subalternes de la bouffe et des cadeaux… Et, oh punaise je viens de réaliser ! Si ça se trouve les chefs avaient une longue barbe, ce qui a donné le mythe du Père Noël… Et si Dudu se laisse pousser la barbe, c'est parce qu'il essaie de s'associer à ces barbares qui inventèrent Noël ! Ou bien peut-être qu'il s'identifie à Gandalf… C'est pas impossible, ils ont tous les deux des noms à coucher dehors…

–Lucas ? finit par craquer Candela d'un ton excédé.

– Voui ?

– Tu sais respirer par le nez ?

– Ben, euh, oui, pourquoi ?

– Parfait, tu peux donc la fermer sans risquer l'asphyxie. Donc… Ta gueule.

Vexé, le Serdaigle blond se mit à bouder. Un bienfaisant silence tomba sur leur table pendant trente secondes, puis Cassie lança d'une voix flûtée :

– N'empêche que moi ça m'intéresse, de savoir d'où vient Noël !

– Tu nous les casses à la fin ! beugla Candela. C'est passé Noël en plus, on est en mai !

– Oui mais ça va revenir cette année, c'est un peu le principe d'un truc annuel tu vois…

– Je veux manger en paix, c'est trop demander ? grinça la Préfète-en-Chef.

– C'est tellement ennuyeux le silence, soupira Lucas. Et sinon, et si tu nous parlais de toi ? Comment ça se passe ta relation avec Shannon ?

Candela esquissa un sourire en coin, narquoise :

– Jaloux ?

Lucas se contenta de hausser un sourcil et, zieutant avec insistance la poche de Candela d'où dépassait un petit bouquet de fleurs :

– Tu sais que c'est très banal de s'envoyer des fleurs ?

Candela rougit violemment et esquissa un geste de réflexe en direction du petit bouquet de lavande et de pétunias qui, même réduit à des dimensions raisonnable, dépassait de la poche de son uniforme. Les fleurs étaient encore fraîches, elle les avait reçues le matin même.

Parce qu'effectivement, Candela et Shannon s'envoyaient des fleurs. Souvent. Presque tous les jours en fait. N'ayant rien d'intéressant à faire durant un après-midi, Lucas avait observé leurs compositions florales et en avait déduit qu'elles s'envoyaient des messages en utilisant le langage des fleurs. Rien de très extraordinaire, juste des "tu me manques" quand elles avaient de longues journées de cours et "mes pensées sont avec toi" quand l'une d'elle avait un examen. Kathleen, qui s'y connaissait un peu en langage des fleurs (comme tous les Sang-Purs d'un certain niveau social), trouvait ça complètement adorable, d'ailleurs.

Lucas trouvait ça mignon, mais il se ferait crever un œil avant de l'avouer.

– Tout le monde sait que pour prouver son affection à quelqu'un il faut lui trouver un beau caillou, l'appuya Cassie. C'est un débat clos !

– En fait la conclusion du débat c'était qu'il fallait offrir un anneau à l'élu de son cœur et asservir le monde magique, se rappela Lucas.

Candela le fixa d'un air soudain soupçonneux, et le Serdaigle leva les mains en signe de reddition :

– Eh, c'est pas mon intention ! De toute façon, la drague c'est pas mon truc.

– Un jour je t'apprendrai à pécho, fit Delmar d'un ton moqueur.

Lucas leva les yeux au ciel. Son ami Gryffondor s'échinait à essayer de le caser comme si c'était une part essentiel à son développement. Un de ces jours Lucas allait le chopper et lui tatouer sur le bras quelque chose comme « _je ne dois pas faire chier mes potes en leur imposant une sexualité_ ».

Quoique. Delmar était assez con pour ne pas regarder son bras pendant trois semaines.

Le plus efficace aurait sans doute été d'écrire son message sur le décolleté d'Eveline Heart mais il ne l'avait pas à disposition.

– Delmar, commença Lucas du ton patient qu'il aurait employé pour s'adresser à un gamin de cinq ans sous morphine. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je ne suis pas excessivement intéressé par la romance ou même toute tentative de batifolage stérile.

– Il veut dire qu'il a la libido d'une boite de haricots verts, traduisit charitablement Kathleen.

– Merci. Donc, arrête d'essayer de me caser, je me porte très bien comme ça.

Delmar écarta les bras d'un geste désespéré, semblant manquer de mots :

– Mais… Le sexe !

Lucas roula des yeux :

– Dis-toi que ça en fait plus pour toi.

– Mais…. !

– Si tu continue à me saouler je révélerai à tout le Ministère que ton deuxième prénom c'est Arc-En-Ciel Pailleté Du Pays des Licornes, menaça le Serdaigle.

Balthazar plongea le nez dans sa purée pour cacher son fou-rire, tandis que Delmar, après avoir fixé Lucas avec stupeur et la bouche ouverte, finissait par protester :

– Mais c'est pas mon deuxième prénom !

– Ça le sera quand j'en aurais fini avec les registres, fit tranquillement Lucas en retournant à son repas.

Prudent, Delmar décida de la boucler. Fallait jamais chercher à trouver la limite, avec leur ami Serdaigle. Il n'avait aucune inhibition. Clairement, c'était le plus dangereux de la bande. Même si parfois, on en doutait un peu…

– Tiens, tu me passe le ragoût, Arc-En-Ciel Scintillant ? fit innocemment Maxime Adler.

– Oh, je sens que ça va rester, murmura Cassie avec jubilation. Pas vrai, Licorne Ensoleillée à Paillettes Brillantes ?

– Vous faites tous chier.

.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Mardi 24 mai 1988, serre n°5, parc de Poudlard._

.

Lucas fit une boule de terre sableuse, sous le regard mi-fasciné mi-répugné de Cassie. La petite Serpentard était avachie sur sa chaise, le menton posé sur ses bras croisés, et observait son camarade Serdaigle qui se tapait tout le boulot. D'ailleurs Lucas lui jeta un regard blasé :

– Ça te tuerait de me donner un coup de main ?

– Moi, non, mais ça tuerait sans doute ces pauvres plantouilles innocentes. Tu sais que je suis maudite.

– Toutes les excuses sont bonnes pour pas en foutre une rame avec toi. Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de lire le manuel.

– Non mais je réfléchis en fait !

– A quoi, ton mariage ? railla Lucas.

Il se foutait de sa gueule mais apparemment Cassie ne s'en rendit absolument pas compte :

– Bah oui ! Comme Elijah est à deux doigts de me faire sa demande, je prévois.

Lucas décida charitablement de ne pas lui dire qu'Elijah épouserait sans doute Rosier avant de penser à demander à Cassie ne serait-ce que de l'accompagner à une sortie ciné. Au lieu de ça, il lui fit remarquer avec le plus grand sérieux :

– Le mariage c'est vraiment mauvais, en fait.

– Ah bon ?

– Ben oui. A peu près 20% s'achèvent en divorce, d'accord… Mais tous les autres se finissent par la mort !

Et c'était apparemment une remarque assez percutante pour plonger Cassie dans un abîme de réflexion. Lucas réprima un sourire en coin et reporta son attention sur les mélanges de terre qu'il faisait pour alimenter sa Tentacula Vénéneuse, tout en laissant ses pensées vagabonder.

Ah, le mariage. Quel sujet passionnant ! Deux personnes se jurant de surmonter ensemble les problèmes qu'ils n'auraient jamais eus s'ils ne s'étaient pas mariés en premier lieu. Poignant.

Honnêtement, Lucas, le mariage ça ne lui dirait rien qui vaille. Bon, il savait qu'il serait obligé de passer par là pour perpétuer le nom des Ogden, mais ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. L'amour c'était bien mignon dans les romans et tout, mais je suis désolée, avoir des papillons dans l'estomac et des bouffées de chaleur quand l'être aimé est dans les alentours, ça s'appelle avoir la grippe, pas le béguin ! Quel tas de niaiseries. Inventer des sorts ou débloquer des formules d'Arithmancie, ça c'était intéressant, ça c'était de l'émotion ! Tandis que se frotter contre un être humain du sexe opposé et roucouler des platitudes, bah pendant longtemps Lucas avait cru que c'était une bonne blague collective que lui faisaient son père, ses camardes de classe et tout son entourage. C'était pas comme si les gens faisaient _vraiment_ ce genre de trucs absolument ridicules quoi !

Bon, du coup, quelque part durant sa sixième année il avait réalisé que c'était apparemment une partie obligatoire du développement de l'ado normal, et il était tombé des nues. Apparemment glousser, se pavaner, faire la roue et s'ébouriffer les plumes comme une pintade en pleine parade nuptiale, c'était normal pour les gens ?

Que Merlin leur vienne aide.

Bref. Lucas semblait épargné par le syndrome du dindon et n'avait jamais ressentit l'envie de roucouler devant qui que ce soit, qu'il s'agisse d'un mâle, d'une femelle ou d'un traversin. Il savait bien qu'un jour il devrait passer par ce genre de mondanité pour se marier, puisqu'apparemment la parade nuptiale humaine était un préliminaire à toute fiançailles, et que les fiançailles étaient elles-mêmes prélude du mariage, et qu'il avait sacrément intérêt à se marier s'il produire un héritier sans que son père fasse une crise d'apoplexie. Il aurait plus manqué que ça : un Ogden bâtard ! Tibérius se serait noyée dans une cuve de whisky.

Mais passons.

Donc, le mariage. Vaste sujet qui ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde. M'enfin, s'il trouvait une épouse sympa, capable de supporter ses élucubrations et sa passion pour l'invention de sorts, il ne s'en tirerait pas trop mal. Ah, et il faudrait aussi qu'elle s'entende bien avec le reste de la team Canada ! Ça s'était une condition non-négociable. A la limite il s'en foutait qu'elle soit une drag queen mais il fallait qu'elle supporte ses amis sinon ça allait être invivable. Peut-être qu'il devrait faire une check-list de toutes les qualités de sa future promise pour éliminer d'office toutes les prétendantes qui n'allaient pas tarder à lui pleuvoir dessus parce qu'il était riche, célibataire et Sang-Pur…

Peut-être qu'il épouserait Kathleen, pour être tranquille. Elle pourrait prendre autant d'amants qu'elle voulait, il n'en avait rien à faire. Au moins il était sûr de bien s'entendre avec elle.

D'un autre côté ça pourrait être un peu gênant. L'idée de coucher avec Kathleen lui semblaient aussi saugrenue que celle de coucher avec McGo.

… Et c'était une image mentale dont il aurait pu se passer, merci. Eurk. Lucas émit un bruit étranglé et ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces, comme s'il pouvait se purifier le cerveau à l'eau de Javel par la seule force de la pensée.

– A quoi tu penses ? fit Cassie avec l'air de celle qui se demande si la réponse ne va pas la traumatiser.

– A McGonagall à poil et crois-moi, je le regrette.

Cassie s'étrangla discrètement de rire, manquant par la même occasion de se mettre sa propre baguette dans l'œil. Lucas lorgna d'ailleurs sur ladite baguette, marquant une pause dans sa confection de boules de terre, et demanda soudain :

– Dis, c'est quoi comme bois, ta baguette ?

Prise a dépourvue par le changement de sujet (qui était pour le moins assez abrupt), Cassie cligna des yeux et baissa le regard sur l'objet en question, qu'elle fit tourner entre ses doigts. Le bois était d'une nuance claire, presque blanche, à l'aspect velouté.

– Tilleul argenté. Pourquoi ?

Lucas hocha la tête d'un air satisfait, comme si cela confirmait une question dont il connaissait déjà la réponse, puis retourna à ses boules de terre :

– Je suis en train de lire un traité de baguettologie, et il y a un très long chapitre sur les différents types de bois. Le tilleul argenté a été très en vogue au siècle dernier, au point que certains fabricants falsifiaient leurs baguettes en leur donnant une fausse couleur pour faire croire qu'il s'agissait de tilleul. C'est l'un des bois les plus rares à être utilisés pour les baguettes.

– Il est incompatible avec l'exercice des Potions je parie, blagua Cassie.

– Non mais apparemment, le tilleul argenté ne trouve son maître que dans un sorcier qui possède un don dans les magies de l'esprit. Divination, Légilimancie, Pathomancie, Occlumancie, ce genre de choses.

La petite Serpentard roula des yeux :

– Mis à part la Divination, j'ai aucune idée de ce que sont les autres magies de l'esprit.

Lucas réprima une grimace. Oui, c'était une connaissance assez traditionnelle pour les vieilles familles, mais à moins d'avoir un arbre généalogique remontant au quinzième siècle, on avait peu de chance d'avoir ça dans sa culture générale.

– En gros la Légilimancie c'est capter les pensées des gens, expliqua-t-il rapidement. L'Occlumancie c'est barricader son esprit, qu'il s'agisse de pensées, d'émotions ou de souvenirs. La Pathomancie c'est la perception et l'influence des émotions d'autrui. Je me suis toujours demandé si t'avais pas un don latent de Pathomancie d'ailleurs, avec ta façon de toujours te faire apprécier des gens alors qu'objectivement, tu devrais leur courir sur le haricot.

– Rogue peut pas me blairer, lui rappela Cassie.

– Rogue est peut-être Occlumens, contra le Serdaigle. Il serait complètement insensible, du coup.

La Serpentard contempla cette idée quelques secondes, puis esquissa un sourire éclatant :

– N'empêche, ça me plairait bien d'être Pathomancienne ! Ça s'apprend ce truc ?

– On dit Pathomens, rouspéta Lucas. Et non, c'est un don inné, un peu comme la voyance. Généralement les Pathomens ont de bonnes affinités avec d'autres branches de la magie de l'esprit, donc comme tu es bonne en Divination, c'est pas impossible…

– Et c'est puissant ?

– Pas vraiment. C'est pas un pouvoir qui permet de rentrer dans la tête des gens ou bien de les faire obéir. Ça permet juste d'être plus réceptif à eux, et en retour de rendre les gens plus réceptif à toi. C'est très subtil, de ce que j'ai lu… La Pathomancie c'est vraiment pas un Imperium. Pour peu que tu tombe face à un type réticent ou méfiant, tu vas avoir du mal à l'amadouer.

– Bah, ça me parait déjà pas mal, fit la petite Serpentard avec un haussement d'épaule. Et ça s'apprend, ce truc ? Il y a des livres sur le sujet ?

– Euh, non. J'ai cherché, il n'y a pas de manuel sur " _Comment Devenir Un Pathomens En Dix Etapes Faciles_ ". Les Pathomens ne découvrent souvent jamais leur don, ils pensent juste être très doués avec les gens. La plupart deviennent Guérisseur ou des trucs comme ça, parce que la Pathomancie induit une certaine empathie. Mais il y a pas mal de politiciens qui ont un don de Pathomancie latent. C'est relativement courant.

– Uhuh. Ça a l'air utile. Surtout si je veux faire journaliste…

– Ouais, approuva Lucas. Tu connais Rita Skeeter, celle qui trouve toujours des scoops à scandale ? Ses deux parents étaient Pathomens, donc elle l'est sans doute aussi. Si elle interview des gens qui ne se méfient pas, en trois secondes ils lui mangent dans la main ! Pas étonnant qu'elle leur fasse dire ce qu'elle veut.

Rien que l'idée fit naître un sourire prédateur sur le visage de Cassie. Lucas le regarda avec un sourire en coin et se demanda brièvement ce qu'elle deviendrai plus tard. Kathleen, Delmar et lui-même avaient des chemins tout tracés et des idées d'avenirs, mais Cassie était une autre affaire. Elle pouvait aussi bien devenir journaliste que voyante ou bien monter un empire criminel de fraudes fiscales. Quoique, elle se ferait sans doute très vite attraper par les Aurors, avec sa fâcheuse tendance à babiller à tort et à travers. Enfin bref, Cassie était imprévisible et adaptable.

Ça lui fit soudain penser à son père. Parce qu'un jour, Lucas avait présenté ses amis à Tibérius, et celui-ci lui avait subtilement demandé s'il y avait quelque chose entre lui et Cassie. Devant la réponse négative et interloquée de son fils, Tibérius avait marmonné quelque chose à propos d'opportunité et de survie assurée en cas de guerre.

Bon, ça n'était pas excessivement surprenant. S'il y avait une guerre, une invasion de zombies ou même une pénurie planétaire de PQ, c'était Cassie qui était assurée de s'en tirer le mieux. Elle n'était pas Serpentard pour rien ! Mais Lucas avait été surpris que son père le reconnaisse si vite. Tibérius était un ancien Gryffondor, pur et dur, et grand fan de Dumbledore par-dessus le marché. Or, quiconque avec les yeux en face des trous savaient que Dudu n'était pas fan des Serpentard, et qu'il propageait cette méfiance parmi ses amis avec la même facilité que le virus de la colique.

La connerie c'est comme la chiasse, ça se choppe vite et on s'en rend jamais compte avant qu'il soit trop tard.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que même les Gryffondor comme Tibérius savaient que Cassie était une survivante, même si elle caquetait non-stop et avait des notes abyssales dans quasiment toutes les matières. Amen.

Lucas soupesa une boule de terre et la fit rouler jusqu'à la petite Serpentard, qui fixa la chose comme si elle allait exploser. Le Serdaigle roula des yeux :

– Je vois pas comment tu comptes avoir tes ASPICS sans toucher une plante de toute l'année. Allez, aide-moi à les entasser dans le pot pour la Tentacula Vénéneuse.

– Je peux pas planifier mon mariage plutôt ? geignit Cassie.

– Obéis sinon je demande à Kathleen de te forcer à rempoter les jonquilles musicales avec de la bouse de Sombral, menaça Lucas.

Du coup la petite brune s'exécuta en ronchonnant. Pour une mystérieuse raison, Kathleen était l'une des rares personnes à pouvoir faire obéir Cassie, alors du coup Lucas se servait comme menace dès que nécessaire. Bah quoi ? Il allait pas se fatiguer à raisonner avec une Serpentard quand il avait un argument de chantage tout à fait efficace qui n'attendait que d'être utilisé !

Cassie prit les boules de terre avec dégoût mais, comme apparemment elle avait écouté les instructions de Chourave (ou alors elle avait regardé comment Kathleen faisait), elle les empila en petites pyramides bien nettes pour que les petites Tentacula à peine germées puisse se faufiler entre les interstices. Oui, le cours d'aujourd'hui était dédié à l'élevage de plantes dangereuses, carnivores et venimeuses.

Cassie pensait personnellement qu'on pouvait faire des choses bien plus utiles avec l'agriculture, mais bon, c'était pas comme si elle avait été consultée sur le curriculum.

Ce qui était une honte, d'après elle !

– Hey, tu penses pas que les élèves devraient être consultés à propos du programme scolaire ? dit-elle tout d'un coup.

– … T'as de drôles d'idées.

– Il y a pas cinq minutes tu pensais à McGo à poil, t'es mal placé pour dire ça.

– Certes. Mais je te ferai remarquer que le but d'une école est de faire entrer dans le crâne des élèves récalcitrant des notions élémentaire de culture et de connaissance, et cela de la manière la plus déplaisante possible. Du coup, ça serai un peu contradictoire de chercher l'accord des élèves, non ?

La Serpentard cligna des yeux comme si l'idée ne l'avait même pas effleuré.

– Ah oui, zut. Je suis stupide.

– C'est pas grave Cassie, railla Kathleen derrière eux. Des tas de gens stupides vivent des vies heureuses et productives.

– Retourne à ta merde de Sombral toi ! se vexa la petite brune.

Du coup Kathleen, qui avait une poignée de bouse à la main, esquissa un sourire carnassier que Lucas avait appris à associer avec de gros problèmes depuis qu'il avait sept ans, et le Serdaigle se jeta sous la table juste à temps pour éviter la poignée de crottin, qui s'écrasa en plein dans l'épaule de Cassie. Celle-ci poussa un hurlement strident, et deux rangs plus loin Balthazar Greenwood bondit de son siège avec un sourire dément et un sac d'engrais malodorant :

– BATAILLE !

La santé mentale des élèves étant ce qu'elle est à quelques semaines des ASPICS et après des mois d'accumulation nerveuse, en dix secondes ce fut l'apocalypse.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Dimanche 29 mai 1988, stade de Quidditch, parc de Poudlard._

.

Le dernier match de l'année opposait Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Malgré l'imminence des examens, toute l'école s'était déplacée pour assister à l'évènement. C'était leur dernier jour de détente avant le début des choses sérieuses.

Et, coïncidence ! C'était aussi le dernier match qui serai commenté par Lucas.

– Shannon a perdu son poste de commentatrice ? fit Kathleen en se donnant beaucoup de mal pour avoir l'air choquée. Mais c'est terrible ! Je suis désolé pour toi, Candela !

La Préfète-En-Chef fusilla du regard la jeune Diggory, tandis que Cassie gloussait discrètement en arrière-plan. Le pire c'était que Candela ne pouvait même pas blâmer la team Canada, puisque personne ne savait d'où était sortie la pétition placardée dans tout Poudlard, condamnant le manque d'objectivité de Shannon et demandant à ce que Lucas soit réinstallé, puisque Shannon aurait toute latitude pour devenir commentatrice l'année prochaine alors que le pauvre Serdaigle serait diplômé. Le pire était que la quasi-totalité de l'école avait signé la pétition. Même Flitwick.

Même _Rogue_.

(Ok, Kathleen avait supplié le Maître des Potions pendant trois heures avant qu'il craque et lui signe le truc, mais il l'avait fait, et du coup toute la Maison de Serpentard avait fait pareil. Comme quoi Kathleen n'était pas si ignorante des politiques internes des Serpy qu'elle voulait le faire croire…)

– Je sais que tu as quelque chose à voir là-dedans, menaça Candela. Cassez-vous avant que je m'énerve.

– Tu as des preuves pour soutenir cette allégation délirante ? pépia innocemment Cassie.

– Alors toi me cherche pas, Jorkins !

Comme Cassie n'était pas complètement folle, elle se contenta de ricaner d'un air moqueur mais prit la poudre d'escampette avant que Candela ne craque et ne la transforme en carpaccio. Elle traîna Kathleen derrière elle jusqu'à trouver une bonne place, et la Poufsouffle grogna en réalisant pourquoi son amie avait tellement insisté pour qu'elles s'installent chez les Serpentard…

– Coucou Elijah !

– Oh non je rêve, grogna Rosier en tournant un regard noir vers les nouvelles venues.

Kathleen et lui se trucidèrent du regard, mais Cassie n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Elle enjamba un banc et se faufila entre Elijah et son voisin, qui lui lança un regard interloqué puis se décala de trente centimètres d'un air anxieux en la reconnaissant. La petite brune, ravie, passa son bras autour de celui d'Elijah et s'appuya contre lui avec un sourire niais :

– Ah bah ça alors, je savais pas du tout que tu serais là ! Tu veux encourager Delmar avec moi ?

– On encourage Serdaigle, répliqua hargneusement Rosier.

– Je vois pas pourquoi, renifla Cassie avec dédain. C'est sûr qu'ils vont finir derniers.

Elijah grimaça :

– Tu n'as pas tort…

– On va pas encourager les Gryffy quand même ! s'insurgea Rosier.

– C'est vrai que tu dois sans doute te sentir plus d'affinités avec l'équipe des losers, railla Kathleen.

La Coupe était définitivement hors de portée des Serdaigle, qui avaient eu des scores minables tout au cours de la saison. Ils étaient bon derniers du classement. Pour l'instant c'était les Poufsouffle qui avaient le plus de points. Mais si les Gryffondor gagnaient avec au moins cent-dix points d'avance, la Coupe était à eux : Kathleen avait fait les calculs.

Rosier gronda et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer (et sans doute rappeler à Kathleen que son équipe de blaireaux avait perdu leur match contre Serpentard, parce que là franchement elle tendait le bâton pour se faire battre) mais un rugissement enthousiasme couvrit sa voix :

– LES JOUEURS ENTRENT SUR LE TERRAIN ! Quel suspense cher public, ce dernier match va désigner l'équipe qui remportera la Coupe, j'en ai des frissons jusque dans les trous de nez ! Les deux Capitaines se serrent la main…

– Il a été réinstallé l'autre guignol ? s'étonna Jason Bulstrode derrière eux.

Du coup Kathleen lui écrabouilla accidentellement le pied en grognant :

– T'as signé la pétition que je sache !

– Bah c'est pas pour autant que je m'attendais à ce que ça marche…

– ET C'EST PARTI ! s'écria Lucas alors que les joueurs s'envolaient et que les balles étaient lâchées. Hirapati prend la balle ! Il passe à Gray… La balle est interceptée par Higg, de Serdaigle ! Eh ben, on est mal réveillé chez les Gryffy ?

Delmar s'était peu entraîné ces derniers temps à cause des ASPICS, mais il n'avait pas trop d'inquiétude à se faire. Ses deux autres Poursuiveurs, Michael Gray et Vincent Hallen, étaient d'un assez bon niveau pour le suivre. Et face à Serdaigle, la victoire était quasiment assurée… Car les Batteuses des lions, Kelly Oswald et Lara O'Mahel, avaient passé des semaines à s'exercer en vue de ce match pour compenser le manque d'entraînement de le Capitaine qui révisait ses ASPICS.

Higg en fit d'ailleurs très vite l'expérience en se prenant un Cognard de plein fouet.

– OH PAR LA BARBE DE MERLIN ! Oswald a atomisé Higg, Hallen récupère le Souaffle, il fonce vers les buts, il va se faire intercepter par Hogson… ET HOGSON MANQUE DE SE PRENDRE UN COGNARD ! Les Batteuses de Gryffondor ont bouffé du lion ou quoi ?

– Elles vont envoyer tous les Serdaigle à l'hosto ! s'exclama Elijah.

– Elles ont adopté la technique « à la Diggory » d'après Delmar, les informa Cassie.

– … Eclaircir les rangs de l'adversaire à coup de batte ?

– Voilà.

Les Serdaigle avaient une mauvaise équipe, en plus. Victor Hogson était leur capitaine, un Poursuiveur, tout comme Anthony Higg, et une petite asiatique nommée Lula Kaorino. Leur gardien George Servin était grand et massif, mais lent dans ses déplacements. Leurs Batteurs, Jamie White et Henry Monroe, étaient d'un niveau moyen, et comme ils étaient en cinquième année, ils avaient délaissé leur entraînement pour réviser des buts. Quand à leur Attrapeur, Warren Bilmore, il était aussi nul que Chester, le capitaine de Kathleen !

– Kaorino a le Souaffle ! Elle passe Higg, qui apparemment a survécu à son Cognard en pleine poire, mais que voulez-vous, le Mal ne meurt jamais… ET HIRAPATI REPREND LA BALLE ! IL FONCE, IL ESQUIVE HOGSON, IL TIRE… IL MARQUE ! DIX POINTS POUR GRYFFONDOR !

– C'était bien la peine que Kirby se barre si c'est pour avoir l'autre nouille comme commentateur soi-disant impartial, grommela Rosier.

– Au moins Lucas est marrant, le défendit Kathleen.

– Et le Souaffle est à Higg ! continuait à vociférer Lucas. Il fonce vers les buts de Gryffondor, il esquive un Cognard d'O'Mahel, ah ah du coup c'est Kaorino qui se le prend et hop elle part en loopings…. A non je pense que c'était volontaire, elle vient de se crasher dans Delmar et de le cogner contre les gradins ! MAIS HIRAPATI ENCAISSE ! Quel héros !

– Le match monsieur Ogden ! gronda McGonagall.

– Rien de neuf de ce côté ma chère, c'est toujours Higg qui a le Souaffle… OH PUTAIN IL MARQUE ! DIX POINTS POUR SERDAIGLE ! Félicitation pour ce but Higg…

– Depuis quand il les félicite ? hallucina Cassie.

– … Ça sera sûrement le dernier !

– Ah je me disais bien, renifla Elijah avec amusement.

– Lucas est impartial, mentit effrontément Kathleen. C'est juste qu'il aime pas Higg. Ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible.

– Ça me fend le cœur de le dire mais je suis avec Diggory sur ce coup, soupira Rosier.

– N'est-ce pas ? Il fait partie de ces gens à qui tu n'arrives pas à dire poliment que tu veux le taper avec une brique.

– Tout à fait ! D'ailleurs une fois, en quatrième année, j'ai eut une semaine de colle pour avoir fait exactement ça.

– Tu lui as balancé une brique à la gueule ? s'intéressa Kathleen.

Pour le coup Rosier allait remonter dans son estime ! Malheureusement le Serpentard secoua la tête avec regret :

– Nan, je jetais des cailloux pour dégommer des pigeons dans le stade quand il est passé en balai et Bibine m'a vu faire, du coup elle m'a collé. Mais je ne savais pas que c'était Higg ! Sinon tu penses bien, je l'aurai pas raté.

– Dommage. Sinon moi une fois je lui accidentellement tiré dessus avec une arbalète exposée dans une vitrine de la salle des trophées.

– … Pendant une seconde j'avais oublié que tu étais une psychopathe.

– Pas du tout ! se vexa la Poufsouffle.

Rosier haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers ses camarades Serpentard, qui firent tous semblant de regarder ailleurs pour ne pas avoir à croiser le regard de Kathleen. Même Cassie, la traîtresse ! Quelle bande de lopettes. Du coup la jeune Diggory émit un reniflement dédaigneux, croisa les bras et se mit à bouder.

– ET GRYFFONDOR MARQUE ! s'époumona Lucas. Jolie manœuvre de la part d'Hallen, surtout que Kaorino a essayé de lui rentrer dedans comme elle l'a fait avec Hirapati ! M'enfin bref. Je vois pas trop pourquoi je me tue à vous compter les scores alors qu'on sait tous que ce sont les lions qui vont gagner. J'essaie d'être objectifs mais ma Maison est vraiment trop nulle en Quidditch, c'est la contrepartie de notre supériorité intellectuelle…

Il y eut des huées dans le stade, et en se dévissant le cou Kathleen parvint à voir la tribune de professeurs. McGonagall rongeait son frein, Dumbledore semblait faire la sieste, et Rogue et Flitwick semblaient faire la gueule.

Ça se comprenait, songea Kathleen en observant le terrain. Les Poursuiveurs étaient tous en mauvaise forme. Le match traînait en longueur, mais au bout du compte, il suffirait que les Gryffondor chopent le Vif (chose qui leur était quasiment assurée grâce à Charlie Weasley) pour qu'ils gagnent le match… Et la Coupe.

Du coup, histoire de ne pas ennuyer le public, Lucas s'était mis à digresser un peu. Après quelques minutes de conjectures sur la raison pour laquelle Kaorino essayait d'envoyer tous les Poursuiveurs de Gryffondor dans les gradins ("technique d'attaque ou technique de drague un peu musclée ? Non parce que ça, c'est du rentre-dedans, on peut le dire !"), il se mit à péjorer sur les anecdotes historiques du monde Moldu, un truc qui aurait pu être chiant comme la pluie mais qui au lieu de ça persuada à peu près tous les deuxième années du château de prendre Etude des Moldus comme option l'année prochaine :

– La première guerre mondiale aurait franchement pas dû se produire, babillait joyeusement le Serdaigle. L'assassinat de l'archiduc Franz Ferdinand a été la tentative d'homicide la plus bâclée de tous les temps, c'est hallucinant ! Je veux dire, il y avait six gars et le premier s'est dégonflé, et le second a oublié de prendre en compte le retard de la grenade alors elle a explosé trois voitures après celles de l'archiduc et ensuite le gars a pris une pilule de cyanure et s'est jeté dans la rivière : sauf que le cyanure était expiré et la rivière faisait un mètre de profondeur, du coup la police l'a juste repêché et foutu en taule. Ensuite bah tous les autres ont abandonnés et sont rentrés chez eux… Sauf que le chauffeur de l'archiduc s'est trompé du virage et la voiture s'est arrêtée à côté du sixième gars qui sortait d'une boutique de sandwiches, et il s'est dit "woah quel hasard c'est fou" et pan, il a démarré la première guerre mondiale. J'vous jure !

– Le match monsieur Ogden ! s'énerva McGonagall.

– Ah mais je trouvais ça fascinant moi, protesta faiblement Dumbledore à côté.

Du coup Lucas continua dans ses délires, abordant en rafale le naufrage du Titanic ("pour ceux qui ne savent pas, j'ai nommé ma chouette en souvenir de ce beau bateau et pour me souvenir de l'étendue de la connerie humaine"), puis les traditions amérindiennes ("vous saviez que l'esprit le plus important du totem est celui gravé en bas ? Non ? Bah maintenant vous êtes moins cons." "OGDEN !"). Dans le stade, les choses traînaient en longueur et on voyait bien que les joueurs ne voulaient plus qu'une chose, en finir pour aller retourner à leurs révisions.

– Finalement il est pas mal Ogden, admit Rosier.

Kathleen tourna un regard halluciné vers lui :

– C'est vrai ?

– Avoue que s'il nous débitait pas ses âneries depuis dix minutes, on se serait tous jeté dans le vide tellement on s'emmerde.

– … Pas faux. On dirait que quelqu'un a drogué les joueurs tellement ils sont mous.

– Ah ça c'est les effets nocifs d'une scolarité trop intensive ! pépia Cassie de sa voix flutée. C'est pour ça que je pense que mon idée de loisirs extrascolaires devraient être prise en considération, ça augmenterai les performances de tout le monde.

Kathleen renifla avec dédain :

– Ouais bah comptes pas sur moi pour aller demander à McGo d'instaurer un atelier sieste ou bain moussant dans le programme.

Rosier se mit à ricaner, mais Cassie écarta la suggestion de son amie Poufsouffle d'un revers de la main :

– Oh, j'en ai pas l'intention. McGo veut ta peau et celle de ton furet de toute façon.

Du coup le rire de Rosier redoubla et même Elijah retint un sourire narquois, tandis que Kathleen laissait tomber sa tête entre ses mains avec un grognement découragé. Toute l'école lui en voulait encore à cause de Chaussette.

Elle soupira, et reporta son attention sur les élucubration de Lucas. Apparemment il était passé aux les légendes en rapport avec Noël, depuis le débat sur les origines de cette fête pseudo-chrétienne ("… car la vérité doit être dite, malgré la censure HONTEUSE que veut m'imposer Candela Panda… !") jusqu'aux histoires les plus ridicules issus des contes Moldus.

– … Et c'est comme ça que Rudolph le renne au nez rouge a guidé le traîneau du père Noël avec son nez brillant dont tout le monde se moquait. Finalement, la morale del'histoire c'est que personne ne veut de toi si tu n'es pas utile ! Rudolph le renne, icône de la propagande capitaliste. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Ça ferait une bonne dissertation…

Sur le terrain, Charlie Weasley et Warren Bilmore plongèrent en piqué et du coup Lucas se redressa si brusquement qu'il fit sursauter sa voisine, McGonagall, et que Dumbledore lui-même se réveilla en sursaut de sa sieste :

– LES ATTRAPEURS PLONGENT ! On dirait bien qu'ils ont repéré le Vif, quel suspense nom d'un furet !

McGonagall lança un regard meurtrier à Lucas à l'évocation du nom de la bestiole honnie, et Kathleen se cacha derrière Rosier au cas où la prof de Métamorphose la chercherait du regard dans le public. Apparemment elle n'était pas prête d'être pardonnée pour cette histoire…

– ILS SONT AU COUDE A COUDE ! s'égosilla Lucas. Je vois le Vif, ils l'ont presque, Weasley tend la main… IL L'A ! IL A LE VIF !

Le stade éclata en hurlements et en acclamations, plus de quatre-cents élèves devenant complètement fous et lançant en l'air leurs bonnets ou rugissant à s'en casser la voix. Kathleen lança une exclamation ravie et entama une danse de la joie impromptue avec Cassie, qui s'y laissa entraîner de bon cœur en riant. Dans cette cacophonie, Lucas avait le plus grand mal à se faire entendre, même avec son mégaphone :

– ÇA FAIT CENT-QUATRE-VINGT-DIX A DIX ! Les lions emportent le match et emportent la Coupe ! Sans surprise, ça fait neuf ans que ça se passe comme ça, à se demander s'il y en a pas un qui passe sous le bureau…

– Rendez-moi ce mégaphone ! glapit McGonagall.

– Désolée, c'est la mauvaise influence des obsédés sexuels qui me servent d'amis ! Comme Delmar pour ne pas le nommer. Sinon, euh, j'adore votre nouvelle coupe de cheveux professeur !

– Déguerpissez !

Lucas s'exécuta avec un dernier ricanement, et se retrouva vite engloutit dans les accolades et embrassades réjouis des Gryffondor. Kathleen secoua la tête avec amusement en observant ce spectacle (en émergeant de la cohue, Lucas avec perdu sa veste et son chapeau) puis se tourna vers Cassie et proposa :

– On se joint à leur fête de célébration ce soir ? Ils ont prévu un immense stock d'alcool et Lucas va faire barman.

Du coup tous les Serpentard aux environs eurent l'air très intéressés. Les cocktails de Lucas étaient légendaires… Tout comme sa façon mystérieuse de faire entrer du Whisky dans l'école.

– Mais on a cours demain, geignit Cassie. Et enchaîner une nuit blanche avec les cours du lundi, très peu pour moi.

– J'ai fait de la Potion anti-gueule de bois et des Philtres d'Eveil, sourit Kathleen.

– … Je marche.

– Hey, fit joyeusement Eveline Heart en surgissant de nulle part à côté d'eux. J'peux venir aussi ?

– Tu fraternises avec l'ennemi ?! fit mine de s'insurger Rosier.

– Navré mon chou, mais si l'ennemi fait open-bar et fournit en plus de la potion anti-gueule de bois, il a mon vote. Je suis pour l'entente inter-Maison, c'est bien connu. Alors, j'peux venir ou pas ?

Delmar voulait la sauter, alors Kathleen décida de se montrer généreuse :

– Mais bien sûr. Tout le monde est invité !

Et si les Gryffondor étaient pas content, ils avaient qu'à s'expliquer avec Delmar.

.

* * *

.

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Et merci à mon cher Bêta qui a corrigé malgré ses examens =)


	10. Juin

Yo ! Oui, vous ne rêvez pas, voici le nouveau chapitre ! Et le dernier. Le prochain sera l'épilogue. Eh oui, c'est déjà fini ! Ca passe vite, une année scolaire...

Mais bref. Voici les réponses aux reviews !

Salut **Mlle Aline** ! Oui, la retenue après l'incendie du dortoir aurait été fun à écrire. Avec toute la bande obligée de récurer le sol d'une classe et McGonagall qui les fusille du regard xD Mais bon, voilà, j'ai préféré écrire du grand n'importe quoi x) Et du coup on a donc un furet marteau et Kathleen qui saute d'une fenêtre ! Avoue, c'était pliant xD

Yo **Automne** ! Oui, mes fics se font toujours des clins d'oeils xD "Quelques Faits", "Renouveau" et "Polydipsie" ne sont pas dans le même univers mais se croisent et s'entrecroisent quand même... Et oui, Kath va réussir à faire de Rogue son mentor, mais elle aura quitté Poudlard (même en tant qu'assistante) avant que la promo d'Harry n'arrive. Dommage, c'ets vrai. La voir face à Neville aurait été pliant xD Bref. Oui, Kath vit en concubinage avec une squatteuse x) Oui, j'ai replacé Drisana ! Bah quoi, elle est cool. Une vraie marmotte. Mon idole. Et sinon, oui, cette bande de tarés est vraiment... Complètement cinglée xD BREF ! L'idée de l'avion volé était trop tordante pour que je résiste à l'y mettre xD Et Noreille le lapin vient de ma fic sur _Supernatural_. Il appartient à une sorcière alors... Voilà. Et puis, moi aussi j'ai un lapin, donc c'était un clin d'oeil à mon petit Attila-le-lapinou xD Je suis contente que l'histoire de José te plaise, tiens xDDDD Lucas est aro-ace. Aromantique (pas d'attraction romantique) et asexuel (pas d'attraction sexuelle). Delmar est bisexuel, Cassie est demisexuelle, et Kath... J'ai pas encore décidé, pour l'instant elle est hétéro, peut-être pansexuelle ? Mais bon, la sexualité c'est fluide, donc c'est pas exclu que ça change ! Mais bref. Oui Kathleen a une technique de Quidditch assez intéressante xD Et oui, Delmar veut sauter Eveline ! Réussira-t-il ? La réponse au prochain épisode x)

Hello **Titietrominet** ! Mon frère ets surnommé "Titi" aussi xD Mais bon, on s'en fout. Contente que les répliques te fasse rire ! Moi aussi, en me relisant je suis parfois pliée. La narration, ça peut être drôle, mais c'est les dialogues qui donnent tout le piquant à une scène. C'est pour ça que j'adore en particulier écrire les dialogues entre Cassie et Kathleen, à chaque fois elles partent vachement loin xD Lucas reste souvent seul dans son délire, il monologue plus qu'autre chose, et Delmar... Lui son truc c'est faire le con, pas bavasser xD

Salut **Mayoune** ! Non, les animaux de compagnie vont être interdits à partir de l'année suivante (parce que sinon, plein d'élèves devraient se séparer de leurs animaux en cours d'année, et bonjour le bordel pour les renvoyer chez eux). Donc Magnum sera hors-la-loi à partir de l'année d'après... La première année de Cédric, du coup. Dommage, Cédric aurait fait un malheur avec un furet x) En revanche, le rat de Percy (qui sera le rat de Ron) est définitivement hors la loi durant la saga des livres...

Yo **Imthebest** ! Oui, McGo se fait attaquer par une meute de bestioles x) Ce qui me donne une raison pour mettre en place le règlement stupide à propos des animaux de compagnie de Poudlard. Surtout que lorsque Harry reçoit ce règlement, il lit bien "Un chat OU une chouette OU un crapaud", apparemment le "UN SEUL ANIMAL ET PAS N'IMPORTE QUOI" est très lourdement impliqué, alors je me dis que ça doit relever d'un traumatisme subit par notre Sous-directrice préférée xD

.

Ah, cette fic va me manquer terriblement. J'ai rarement autant rit en écrivant une histoire. C'est rare que je m'adonne à la "crack-fic" pure, sans vraie intrigue, juste du rire. Polydipsie est une exception. Et cette poussée d'inspi que j'avais eut ! Fantastique. J'ai écrit toute la fic en moins de deux mois, vous réalisez ?

Bref. Voilà le chapitre !

.

* * *

.

 **Juin**

.

.

 _Mercredi 1_ _er_ _juin 1988, salle commune de Gryffondor._

 _._

Delmar réprima un lourd bâillement (qui lui attira au moins cinq regards meurtrier de la part de ses camarades plongés dans leurs révisions) puis reporta son attention sur son bouquin de Sortilèges. En face de lui, vautrée sur un canapé rouge aux couleurs passées, Kathleen relisait ses leçons d'Alchimie d'un air concentré. Delmar bâilla à nouveau, et Michael Gray lui lança un regard agacé :

– On t'ennuie pas trop ?

– Il préfèrerait draguer Lauren Pattison, l'informa négligemment Kathleen.

– Je suis sûr d'avoir toutes mes chances ! protesta Delmar.

C'est que bosser, ça allait bien cinq minutes, mais il fallait se détendre. Et comment mieux se détendre qu'en ayant un peu de fun dans un placard à balais, hein ? Et ça valait tout spécialement pour les Serdaigle. Pauvre Lauren, elle était si tendue. Hier il lui avait proposé un massage, et elle avait littéralement _ronronné_. Et puis quand ils avaient révisé ensemble, elle avait passé un bon quart d'heure à lui caresser la cuisse (du coup Delmar n'avait pas retenu un mot de ce qu'il était supposé lire…). Bref, autant dire que l'étape du placard à balai se rapprochait à vitesse grand V.

– Rêve toujours, se moqua Kathleen en lui lançant un coussin.

Et comme Delmar ne s'y attendait pas, il se le prit en pleine face, sous les rires de ses camardes Gryffondor. Olivia Scamander fit quand même un vaillant effort pour faire passer ça pour une toux, mais ses yeux pétillants d'amusement la trahissaient.

– Tu ne peux pas museler la vérité, fit dignement l'hindou en ôtant le coussin de sa tête.

– Je suis tentée de te museler toi, grommela la Poufsouffle.

L'occasion était trop belle et Delmar esquissa un sourire paillard, remuant les sourcils d'un air suggestif :

– Ooooh, on en apprend des choses aujourd'hui…

Et bon, Kathleen n'avait pas exactement l'esprit pur et virginal mais elle mit quand même cinq bonnes secondes à percuter ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle rougit violemment (Michael Gray riait tellement fort qu'il tomba de son fauteuil), puis rétorqua en lui lançant un deuxième coussin :

– Ne déforme pas mes mots !

– Mais j'ai rien dit de négatif, protesta Delmar en riant.

– Tes pensées perverses contaminent même une conversation innocente !

– Un conversation innocente au sujet d'une muselière ? fit l'hindou d'un ton sceptique.

Du coup Kathleen lui balança un deuxième coussin à la gueule :

– Retourne discuter de tes problèmes d'érection avec McGonagall toi !

Han le coup en traître !

– Hey ! C'EST DE LA MÉDISANCE ! Ne l'écoutez pas les mecs !

– On est de tous cœur avec toi, le rassura Adrien Tofty d'un ton narquois. Tu passes beaucoup trop de temps à tringler tout ce qui a une jupe dans les placards à balais de cette école pour que ta tuyauterie soit défectueuse.

– Comment vous pouvez savoir que c'est dans les placards à balais ? se récria Delmar.

Et lui qui pensait que ce genre d'endroit était hors de danger et que personne n'y penserait ! C'est vrai qu'à la base, c'était étroit, encombré et souvent poussiéreux, alors les gens n'imaginaient pas trop qu'on puisse y faire des galipettes. Mais Michael lui lança un regard navré :

– Ça va faire trois ans que Rusard se plaint de retrouver l'intérieur de ses placards transfigurés en lit-cabines avec des draps en velours et des bougies parfumées, je crois que personne n'ignore ce qui s'y passe…

Delmar marqua un temps d'arrêt et rougit sous son hâle, puis répondit dignement :

– Au moins j'exploite avantageusement mon talent en Métamorphose.

– Tu penses vraiment qu'avec ta queue, railla Adrien.

Olivia retint un gloussement et fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu. Kathleen, elle, prit un air songeur et se frotta pensivement le menton :

– Ça semble être un truc récurrent chez les mecs… C'est si bien d'avoir un pénis ?

Michael s'étrangla, mais Delmar garda un visage complètement impassible :

– Ça a ses hauts et ses bas.

Adrien réprima un hululement de rire et, se prenant au jeu, rajouta avec un caquètement hilare :

– Parfois c'est un peu dur.

– Et ça fait parfois mal au cul, rajouta Kyle d'un air complètement sérieux.

Ce fut le coup de grâce : Olivia hennit de rire et s'écroula sur son livre de Potions, incapable de s'arrêter de rigoler, et les trois autres garçons se mirent à ricaner comme des idiots. Delmar, lui, marqua un temps d'arrêt. C'était pas un truc dont il était au courant, ça ! Et pourtant, il dormait dans le même dortoir que Kyle depuis sept ans pourtant… Du coup il se pencha vers lui d'un air intéressé :

– Je savais pas que tu étais dans ce genre de…

– Positions ? suggéra innocemment Kathleen (avant de repartir promptement dans son fou-rire).

Kyle haussa les épaules d'un air dégagé :

– Je suis discret.

– Mais on est dans la même classe depuis sept ans ! s'insurgea l'hindou.

Et dire qu'il était passé à côté de cette info capitale ! Ça changeait complètement les choses. Delmar ne put s'empêcher de jauger Kyle d'un bref regard. Grand, mince, les cheveux blond foncé, le nez retroussé, des traits droits et un front large, des yeux noisette amusés…

– Tu me mates ? s'amusa Kyle.

Pris sur le fait, Delmar se pétrifia. Il ne se gênait habituellement pas pour brandir sa réputation de chaud lapin comme un étendard quand il s'agissait des filles, mais avec les mecs… C'était autre chose.

– Pas du tout, mentit-il avec véhémence. Je me demandais pourquoi tu m'as jamais fait d'avance alors que je suis le plus beau du dortoir.

– Je préfère les blonds, fit Kyle sans se dégonfler.

– Et moi je le savais, fit malicieusement Kathleen.

Du coup l'hindou se retourna vers elle en affectant un air trahi :

– Et tu m'as rien dit ?! Comment t'as pu me faire ça ? Je pensais qu'on était amis !

– Moi aussi ça m'arrive de penser ça, se moqua la Poufsouffle. Puis tu ouvres ta grande gueule et l'illusion est dissipée. Je le sais parce que Cassie a fait signer une pétition pour organiser une Gay Pride et que Kyle et elle en ont longuement discuté en m'ignorant alors que j'étais assise à la même table.

– Ah oui, j'ai signé ce truc, se rappela Delmar.

Du coup Kyle le regarda avec intérêt :

– Tu supporte les droits des gays, tu es gay alors ?

– Je supporte aussi les droits des animaux, mais est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être un putain d'alpaca ? rétorqua l'hindou.

Evidemment ça eut pour effet de renvoyer Michael Gray dans son fou-rire, tandis que Kathleen secouait la tête avec amusement.

– Delmar, révise au lieu de baver sur le corps de rêve de McGregor !

– Aw, tu penses que j'ai un corps de rêve ? s'intéressa Kyle en se tournant vers la Poufsouffle.

Delmar s'affaissa de soulagement lorsque l'attention générale se détourna de lui. Il n'avait pas honte d'être attiré par les mecs, non. Mais c'était dingue ça, c'était quoi cette manie des gens de vouloir croire qu'il était gay ? Il n'était pas. Gay. Point final !

Et non, contrairement à ce qu'insinuaient parfois ses amis avec la subtilité d'une bêche en pleine figure, il n'avait pas honte. Il était un Gryffondor, que diable ! La honte, ça lui était complètement inconnu. Il n'avait pas honte de son sang Moldu, il n'avait pas honte de la couleur de sa peau, il n'avait pas honte de sa culture ou de sa religion, toutes ces choses qui le rendaient différent. Alors pourquoi aurait-il eut honte de copuler comme un lapin avec la gent masculine quand un beau spécimen attirait son attention, hein ? Non, il n'avait pas honte de ce qu'il était, de _qui_ il était.

Mais quelque part, ça le rendait inconfortable de penser que les gens puissent savoir, le juger. Ce n'était pas aussi mal vu chez les sorciers que chez les Moldus, certes. Quand certains sorciers baisaient avec des Vélanes, des loups-garous, des vampires, c'était pas un peu de tango horizontal avec un individu de même sexe qui allait leur faire pousser de hauts cris. Mais quand même, la plupart des gens haussaient un sourcil incrédule et changeaient de regard quand ils apprenaient que leur interlocuteur n'était pas à cent pour cent hétérosexuel.

Et puis, il y avait sa famille. Bon, ce n'était pas comme s'il leur parlait souvent de sa vie chez les sorciers. Mais de temps en temps, il leur parlait des filles qu'il avait rencontrées, de ses amis et de leurs frasques, de ce qu'il mangeait à midi. Mais il ne leur parlait jamais des garçons. Ses parents étaient du genre traditionnel et il avait peur de leur réaction.

– Delmar ! le tança Kathleen. J'ai dit au boulot ! Non mais je rêve, tu comptes les avoir ces ASPICS ou pas, feignasse ?

– Non mais quelle tyrannie, j'vous jure, fit mine de se plaindre le Gryffondor en se replongeant dans son manuel.

– Je te ferai pas chier si tu mettais un peu de cœur dans tes révisions, rétorqua la Poufsouffle. A quoi tu penses encore, à Lauren ?

– Ça ne te regarde pas, fit dignement son ami indien.

– Si tu te tape une amie de Higg, ça me regarde. Tu pactise avec l'ennemi !

– Lauren n'est pas amie avec Higg. A vrai dire je pense que personne n'est ami avec Higg. Et puis tu peux toujours parler, toi, t'avais pas couché avec Victor Hogson ? Et c'est lui le partenaire de Wilkes en Sortilèges et en Potions !

Et c'était surtout le fournisseur d'alcool et de substances illégales des Serdaigle, ce que Delmar préféra ne pas mentionner. Mais Kathleen, loin de protester, se contenter de hausser les épaules :

– Non, c'était une rumeur.

– Et tu ne l'as pas démentie ? fit Olivia Scamander d'un ton suspicieux.

La Poufsouffle leva les yeux au ciel, posa le livre qu'elle lisait, et fixa la Gryffondor droit dans les yeux avant de déclarer :

– Si un mec répand un jour une rumeur comme quoi il a couché avec toi, la nier ne sert à rien. Déjà parce qu'il y aura toujours des idiots pour y croire, et ensuite parce que ce crétin vient de te donner le pouvoir de dire _absolument tout ce que tu veux_ sur comment il est au lit. Tu peux dire qu'il bêle comme une chèvre, qu'il a voulu porter des boucles d'oreilles en perle et a insisté pour que tu l'appelle Daisy ! Déchaîne-toi. Le pouvoir t'appartient. Du coup, non, je n'ai pas démentit la rumeur débile de Victor. En revanche, il est pas près de perdre sa virginité maintenant, étant donné que tout le château pense qu'il ne peut bander qu'après avoir reniflé les chaussons de Dumbledore qu'il conserve religieusement sous son oreiller.

Delmar sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, tandis qu'Olivia clignait des yeux d'un air ahuri et que Kyle et Adrien hennissait de rire. Kathleen esquissa un sourire en coin puis, voyant que son ami hindou ne s'était toujours pas remis à travailler, elle se tourna vers Michael Gray qui gloussait plus ou moins discrètement et lui demanda d'un ton aimable :

– Michael, j'ai plus de coussins, tu peux en envoyer un dans la gueule de Delmar ?

– Hey… !

Mais toute protestation de l'hindou fut étouffée quand Michael, le traître, obéit avec allégresse à la jeune Diggory et abattit sur son crâne le plus épais des coussins du canapé.

.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Jeudi 9 juin 1988, salle de cours, troisième étage._

.

Cassie fit nerveusement passer son poids d'un pied sur l'autre. Comme tous les autres élèves, elle attendait son tour devant la salle de classe où aurait lieu l'examen pratique de Défense Contre les Forces du en jetant un œil à ses camardes qui se rongeaient les ongles, la petite Serpentard regretta la présence de Kathleen : celle-ci était passé quelques minutes plus tôt, et devait être sortie par une autre porte, mais la Serpentard aurait donné n'importe quoi pour entendre son amie lancer une blague à la con pour détendre l'atmosphère.

En plus Cassie avait mal dormi cette nuit. Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas été réveillée par le froid, mais par la chaleur ! Parce que comme une andouille, elle s'était dit que la nuit allait être fraîche, alors elle avait décidé de dormir avec un gros pull trois fois trop grand piqué à Delmar. Et bon, dormir avec un pull trop grand a l'air d'être une bonne idée, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit deux heures du matin et que tu aies l'impression de prendre un bain avec Satan.

Bref.

Du coup Cassie avait mal dormi, elle stressait, elle était pas sûre d'elle concernant l'épreuve théorique de ce matin, et en plus elle angoissait à mort pour l'examen imminent.

A côté d'elle, Delmar se récitait des formules à mi-voix, les yeux fermés. Lucas, lui, relisait ses notes d'un air absent mais était fréquemment interrompu par de lourds bâillements. Il avait découvert un bouquin sur l'impact de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale chez les sorciers allemands et y avait passé la nuit : résultat, il tenait à peine debout.

– Fais gaffe à pas enflammer ton examinateur, ne peut-elle s'empêcher de lui dire d'un air moqueur.

En examen de Sortilèges, Lucas était tombé sur les Sorts de Feu, et il avait été décidément très enthousiaste, au point de faire complètement flipper son examinatrice.

– Je contiens admirablement mes tendances à la pyromanie ! protesta le Serdaigle.

– Pas quand tu pionces à moitié. T'aurais dû dormir la nuit dernière !

Son ami esquissa une grimace, sachant que Cassie n'avait pas tout à fait tort :

– C'est vrai que les bénéfices du sommeil sont un peu trop sous-estimés.

– Voilà ! fit joyeusement Cassie en lui tapant dans le dos. Dormir c'est cool parce que tu n'es pas mort mais tu n'est pas réveillé non plus, c'est gagnant-gagnant.

– C'est comme être mort mais sans l'engagement permanent ? tenta Lucas.

– Un partenariat libre avec la mort, confirma Cassie. Je dirais même plus : un coup de tous les soirs.

Anthony Higg leur lança un regard noir depuis le pan de mur où il était appuyé et relisait frénétiquement ses notes :

– Vous allez la boucler oui ?

Du coup ça fit rouvrir les yeux à Delmar, qui s'apprêtait sans doute à voler au secours de ses amis et à dire à Higg d'aller se jeter par une fenêtre s'il voulait tant que ça du silence, mais ce fut justement le moment que choit la porte de la classe pour s'ouvrir. Un examinateur avec une liste passa dans le couloir, et appela tout déchiffrant son parchemin d'un air concentré :

– Heart, Eveline. Higg, Anthony. Hirapati, Delmar. Hogson, Victor. Jorkins, Cassie.

Lucas donna une tape encourageante sur l'épaule de Cassie, et elle entra dans la salle en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre. Delmar se tenait très droit (il devait viser l'Optimal pour entrer chez les Aurors) et la petite Serpentard essaya de ne pas le regarder parce que rien que de l'avoir dans son champ de vision ça la rendait nerveuse. L'examinateur qui l'avait appelée lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de lui désigner le fond de la classe :

– Jorkins ? Le professeur Marchebank est libre.

Ah c'était bien sa veine ! Griselda Marchebank était la présidente des examinateurs, Lucas le leur avait dit quand ils l'avaient croisé dans les couloirs avant le début des examens. Et jusque là, Cassie avait réussi à ne jamais tombé sur cette examinatrice…

Ce qui était plutôt un coup de bol. Lundi, en Sortilèges, elle avait fait tripler de taille son araignée au lieu de la rendre jaune fluo : mardi, en Métamorphose, sa chaise transfigurée était bancale et elle s'était enfoncée trois échardes dans le croupion rien qu'en s'asseyant dessus : et hier en Botanique, elle avait accidentellement empoisonné sa Tentacula Vénéneuse et s'était fait attaquer par un chou mordeur. On était même pas vendredi et déjà elle devait être la risée de tous les examinateurs !

Bon d'un autre côté, ces pauvres gars devaient pas rigoler tous les quatre samedi avec leur job de merde. Aller faire suer de pauvres élèves incompétents, tu parle d'un métier ! Quel tordu voudrait faire ça de sa vie ?

… Mis à part McGonagall, qui semblait y trouver une sorte de plaisir pervers. Certes.

Et la vieille Marchebank n'avait pas l'air aussi sadique que McGo, constata Cassie en s'approchant. Elle était ridée, rabougrie et avait les cheveux très blancs et très frisés, mais elle n'avait pas le regard de la Mort Qui Tue et arborait au contraire un air presque gentil ! Ce qui n'empêcha pas bien sûr la petite Serpentard de sourire d'un air tellement crispé qu'on aurait dit qu'elle souffrait d'une crise de constipation.

– Bonjour, couina-t-elle d'une voix aigue.

– Bonjour, sourit aimablement Marchebank. Cassie Jorkins ?

– Voui, bredouilla Cassie.

Oh là là, et si elle crevait accidentellement un œil à la vieille avec un sortilège de Défense ? Non mais parce qu'elle en était bien capable en plus ! Elle aurait du écouter Graham davantage au lieu de mater ses fesses !

– Avant de commencer cette épreuve, j'ai été informée que votre enseignant vous a incité à pratiquer le Patronus… Vous en êtes capable ?

Cassie ouvrit la bouche, puis son regard accrocha la silhouette de Delmar qui discutait avec son examinateur d'un air sérieux, et elle changea son approche :

– On n'a eut qu'une seule leçon, mais oui, les cours de Delmar nous ont permis à presque tous d'y parvenir.

– Delmar, répéta Marchebank.

– Delmar Hirapati, précisa Cassie d'un air innocent en désignant son ami. L'élève le plus brillant de notre année ? Il est le meilleur en Défense, et il a organisé des groupes de soutien pour qu'on arrive à le suivre. Mais, euh, je suis douée aussi, je veux dire, bien sûr que j'y serai arrivée seule…

Et tandis qu'elle faisait semblant de se défendre maladroitement, Cassie vit avec jubilation Marchebank poser un regard songeur sur Delmar, et noter quelque chose sur son carnet. Puis le regard de l'examinatrice revint vers elle :

– Eh bien, si vous pouvez produire un Patronus, je vous demanderai une démonstration.

Cassie leva sa baguette, pensa aux cartes et aux Runes et aux arcanes de l'avenir qu'elle démêlait sous ses doigts, au sentiment de victoire et à la chaleur du sourire de Kathleen quand elle lui parlait de ses pétitions, aux plaisanteries d'Elijah, au public qui hurlait d'allégresse quand Delmar marquait et que Lucas commentait, et elle s'écria :

– _ExpectoPatronum !_

.

– Alors, comment ça s'est passé pour toi ? lui demanda Delmar dès qu'ils quittèrent la salle d'examen.

– Pas trop mal, mon Patronus m'a sans doute gagné des points, fit modestement Cassie.

Bon, elle avait foiré sa démonstration du Stupéfix et elle s'était trompé dans sa réponse quant à la meilleure façon de faire face à un kelpie, mais elle estimait qu'elle s'était était plutôt bien sortie. Marcheban avait l'air satisfaite quand elle l'avait laissée filée. Penser à son examinatrice lui rappela soudain un truc :

– Au fait, lâcha-t-elle en donnant un coup de coude au Gryffondor. J'ai dit à mon examinatrice que c'était toi qui avait organisé les leçons de Patronus.

– Mais c'était Kathleen ! protesta l'hindou.

– Elle s'en fout, rétorqua la petite brune. Toi, en revanche, ça te ferait pas de mal de marquer des points avec la présidente des examinateurs. Donc l'histoire, c'est que tu es le meilleur en défense, ce qui est vrai, et que du coup tu as organisé des leçons, ce qui à partir de maintenant sera considéré comme vrai aussi. Et tu vas te tenir à cette version, capiche ?

– … Capiche. Et euh, merci. Mais tu sais, t'avais pas besoin de faire ça…

Cassie haussa les épaules et esquissa un sourire en coin :

– C'est vrai que ton Patronus était éblouissant.

Delmar avait produit de loin le plus beau et le plus aveuglant des Patronus, et il l'avait fait voler autour de la salle avant de le percher sur sa tête, ce qui avait faire rire son examinateur. Autant dire qu'il avait son Optimal dans la poche.

– On va réviser les Runes chez les Poufsouffle ? proposa le Gryffondor.

– T'es pas bien ou quoi ? Vu comment Candela est de mauvaise humeur en période d'examen je vais pas mettre un orteil dans l'antre des blaireaux si je peux l'éviter. Viens, on va chez les Serpentard plutôt !

Du coup Delmar esquissa un large sourire railleur :

– Tu veux guetter le retour d'Elijah ?

– Je suis concernée pour les notes d'un camarade de classe, répondit dignement Cassie.

Delmar ne put retenir un gloussement :

– C'est vrai que vu comment il glande, ça m'étonnerai pas qu'il rate son année.

– Ah non, il a pas le droit de me faire ça ! protesta Cassie. Parce qu'il est pas question que je redouble moi aussi pour lui tenir la patte !

– Tu tiens trop à ton avenir professionnel ? hasarda le Gryffondor.

– Non, mais il est pas question que je me tape Rogue un an de plus. Ce mec me fait flipper.

– Vu que Kathleen fera son apprentissage avec lui, elle sera aussi à Poudlard l'année prochaine, la taquina Delmar. Peut-être qu'elle te donnera des cours de rattrapage en Potions.

– Oh non, ça ruinerait notre amitié pour de bon.

Le Gryffondor et la Serpentard échangèrent un regard hilare. Cassie était vraiment un cas désespéré en Potions. Cette matière n'arriverait jamais à retenir son intérêt assez longtemps, elle perdait toujours le fil de la réaction et de la recette au bout d'un moment… Et en conséquences, ses préparations avaient toujours eut une fâcheuse tendance à lui exploser à la gueule. Delmar était bien placé pour le savoir, vu qu'il avait été son partenaire dans la classe de Rogue jusqu'aux BUSES.

– En parlant de Runes, lança Delmar tandis qu'ils prenaient le chemin des cachots. Tu peux pas tenter un coup de Divination avec tes bâtonnets pour savoir quels sujets vont tomber demain ?

– La xylomancie ne marche que sur le court terme, lui rappela Cassie. Mais c'est pas con comme idée, demain à la première heure j'interroge le destin pour savoir sur quoi on va tomber au cours de la journée.

– Ca nous laissera pas beaucoup de temps pour réviser…

–Bah c'est pas pour rien qu'on appelle ça des révisions de dernière minute !

Delmar roula des yeux, puis demanda avec curiosité :

– Et t'as pas pensé à utiliser la Divination pour deviner les sujets d'examens cette semaine ? Si j'étais douée comme toi avec les cartes et la boule de cristal, j'aurais fait ça pour toutes les matières !

Ils étaient arrivés au rez-de-chaussée, et ils passèrent sur la pointe des pieds devant les portes de la Grande Salle, fermées et barrées d'un panneau incitant au silence. Les cinquièmes années étaient en train de passer leur épreuve théorique de Défense, et Delmar eut une pensée émue pour Maxime Adler, leur ami de Serpentard en cinquième année. Cette matière n'avait jamais été son fort.

Ce ne fut que quand ils furent parvenus dans les escaliers descendants aux cachots que Cassie lui répondit, l'air de réfléchir à la question :

– La Divination n'est pas très précise, et puis il y a toujours le problème de l'interprétation. Chaque divinateur est biaisé dans son interprétation, parce que c'est totalement subjectif, personnel. J'ai essayé de faire ça pour l'épreuve de lundi, les Sortilèges, et j'ai eut des réponses super-vagues et me laissant penser que j'allais faire une grosse bourde.

– Mais t'as fait une grosse bourde.

– Ta gueule, cette histoire d'araignée était un accident.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas Delmar de se marrer. Voir une araignée de la taille d'un teckel être balancée à travers la salle (oui car Cassie, dans sa panique, avait balancé un _Expulso_ au lieu d'un _Evanesco_ sur la bestiole) ça avait sacrément détendu l'atmosphère.

– Tout un spectacle, fit rêveusement le Gryffondor.

– Pour en revenir au sujet principal ! lui rappela Cassie en lui donnant un coup de coude. Avec la cartomancie, j'ai pas pu savoir sur quel sujet on allait tomber, seulement le résultat que j'aurais, et ça m'a pas avancé des masses. Mais t'as pas tort à propos de la xylomancie… C'est plus précis et peut-être que j'aurais plus de chance avec cette méthode-là.

Delmar hocha la tête puis fronça les sourcils, frappé d'un doute :

– C'est pas de la triche, hein ?

Son amie Serpentard se contenta de lui renvoyer un sourire éclatant :

– En tout cas, c'est marqué nulle part dans les règles.

– … Serpentard, va.

– La flatterie ne te mènera nulle part, espèce de Gryffondor !

.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Vendredi 17 juin 1988, Grande Salle, rez-de-chaussée de Poudlard._

.

L'arrivée soudaine de Maxime Adler, leur ami Serpentard de cinquième année, tira Lucas de sa contemplation mentale des techniques de simplifications en Arithmancie. Kathleen, elle, ne quitta pas des yeux son manuel d'Alchimie, qu'elle compulsait tout en mangeant mécaniquement son omelette aux légumes.

– Youhou, c'est enfin terminé ! s'exclama joyeusement Maxime en se laissant tomber sur le banc des Poufsouffle.

Candela lui lança un regard noir mais les deux semaines des ASPICS l'avaient bien trop fatiguée pour qu'elle se donne la peine de s'énerver à nouveau. Du coup, elle se désintéressa du jeune Serpentard (qui fit un high-five à Cassie) et préféra se tourner vers Lucas : comme l'épreuve d'Arithmancie était cet après-midi, la Préfète-en-Chef et le Serdaigle catastrophique avaient mis leurs différents de côté pour les révisions de dernière minutes.

– Après l'équation, on obtient une suite de nombres premiers si on suit ta méthode !

– Oui, et alors ? fit Lucas en fronçant les sourcils et en cherchant ses notes dans son sac.

Sans parvenir à les retrouver d'ailleurs. Avec sa chance, il les avait sans doute perdues !

– Et alors c'est trop long ! s'exaspéra Candela.

Puis, le prenant sans doute en pitié, elle lui passa son propre livre d'Arithmancie ouvert à la page concernée. Le Serdaigle pointa immédiatement la ligne qui les intéressait, ses pensées étant déjà revenues à leur cheminement antérieur :

– Pas forcément. Tu peux simplifier l'équation avec de la trigonométrie, il suffit d'identifier les trois axes et…

– Je suis bien content de pas avoir fait d'Arithmancie, marmonna Delmar en aparté. Ça a l'air monstrueusement compliqué.

– Franchement je suis pas sûr que les Soins aux Créatures Magiques aient été un meilleur choix, rétorqua Balthazar Greenwood d'un air moqueur.

A l'examen, ils avaient une épreuve impliquant des Crabes de Feu, alors que le professeur Brûlopot leur en avait assez peu parlé. Heureusement que Delmar avait beaucoup lu à ce sujet, parce que sinon il s'en serait très mal tiré… La plupart de ses camarades avaient d'ailleurs lamentablement échoué à cette épreuve.

– La seule personne qui a brillé dans son option c'est moi alors ! fanfaronna Cassie. Je vous jure, c'était trop fastoche.

– C'est probablement la seule matière où tu as brillé, se moqua Ethan Bones.

– Ne sous-estime pas Cassie, fit Lucas d'un ton sentencieux en relevant la tête de ses notes. Elle est passée maître dans l'art d'apprendre un tas de trucs à la dernière minute, de les recracher à l'examen et de tout oublier le lendemain. Elle ne se souvient probablement même plus de ce qu'elle a mis à la question dix-sept de l'épreuve d'Histoire de la Magie, mais hier matin elle m'a récité les noms de vingt-huit rois Gobelins d'une traite ! Pas vrai Kathleen ?

Kathleen cligna des yeux, émergeant avec difficulté de son manuel :

– Il y avait une question dix-sept à l'examen d'Histoire de la Magie ? Non, attend. Il y avait un examen d'Histoire de la Magie ?

Ce matin elle avait passé son épreuve théorique d'Alchimie, et cet après-midi, un examinateur venu spécialement d'Alexandrie allait lui faire passer son examen pratique. Elle était totalement immergée dans cette matière aujourd'hui. C'était presque aussi effrayant que le jour de l'épreuve de Potions, où elle n'avait fait que leur parler d'ingrédients et de temps de cuisson depuis le petit-déjeuner jusqu'au dîner.

– Affligeant, soupira Candela. Bon, Ogden, pour en revenir à la suite de nombres premiers… Moi, ça ne me dis rien cette histoire de trigonométrie, comment tu utilise le cosinus et comment tu le trouves ?

Du coup Lucas replongea dans sa démonstration, gesticulant pour expliquer son idée à grand renfort de schémas tracés dans les airs et de mouvements de bras :

– C'est simple, tu fais un diagramme circulaire que tu divises selon la tendance de ta suite de nombres, tu obtiendras des angles en partant du centre et hop, tu peux en dégager un cosinus et un sinus ! A partir de là tu peux rationaliser ton résultat et simplifier ta suite pour obtenir des proportions et des probabilités à part égales.

Candela hocha pensivement la tête, visualisant la technique, tandis que le reste de la tablée les observaient comme s'ils s'étaient mis à parler chinois. Le calcul de probabilité, ça devenait très vite compliqué chez les sorciers qui avaient tous arrêté leur éducation mathématique au niveau de l'apprentissage des fractions et des divisions…

– Je déduis de ce charabia que tu aborde ton épreuve d'Arithmancie avec confiance ? finit par dire Delmar à Lucas.

Le Serdaigle haussa les épaules :

– Je m'en sortirai, en tous cas.

– T'es optimiste en tous cas, marmonna Candela. Ça sera l'épreuve la plus difficile de toute la semaine, il paraît !

– J'ai pas mal révisé ! se défendit Lucas.

Candela lui lança un regard dubitatif et le Serdaigle croisa les bras, vexé. Juste parce qu'il était membre de la team Canada (qui aurait pu s'appeler la team Catastrophe d'ailleurs) les gens le prenaient souvent pour une feignasse. Ils oubliaient que Cassie était la seule cancre du groupe ! Delmar était l'un des meilleurs élèves de l'école, Kathleen était une surdouée des Potions qui prenaient des cours d'Alchimie en plus de son cursus scolaire, et lui-même était un génie ! Un génie distrait et dont les inventions étaient promptes à la destruction, certes, mais un génie quand même !

– De toute façon l'Arithmancie c'est pas très utile pour faire de la politique, fit remarquer Cassie.

– Aucune matière n'est utile pour faire de la politique, fit Ethan Bones d'un ton sentencieux.

– Même l'Histoire ? tenta Lucas.

– Avec Binns, la seule chose qu'on a appris c'est à faire la sieste !

Les autres grimacèrent, surtout les deux Serpentard présents. Dans leur Maison, ce genre de plaintes était récurrent. Poudlard préparait très mal ses élèves au monde qui les attendait. Il fallait être un Serpentard et se faire un réseau avec de bonnes relations si on voulait faire de la politique et qu'on était pas bien né. Sinon, c'était sans espoir !

– On devrait avoir un club de débat au moins, déclara soudain Caspar Parkinson. Ça nous permettrait de confronter nos idées, nos sources de connaissances, et ça remplacerait sans doute avantageusement l'Histoire.

Du coup les autres le fixèrent avec une certaine surprise, et même Kathleen leva le nez de son bouquin d'Alchimie, haussant les sourcils :

– C'est que t'es pas con, en fait…

Caspar croisa les bras, l'air vexé :

– Qu'est-ce que tu penses que je fais toute la journée, m'asseoir dans mon coffre plein de Gallions et me frotter les mains en songeant à des plans diaboliques ?

– Euh, ouais ? tenta Delmar.

– C'est ce que moi je ferai si j'étais aussi blindée que ta famille en tout cas, pépia joyeusement Cassie.

Les Parkinson étaient odieusement riches et tout le monde le savait. Caspar fronça les sourcils d'un air offensé, ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer…

… Et Chaussette le furet choisit ce moment pour faire son apparition, émergeant du sac de Kathleen et se jetant sur une tranche de bacon qu'Ethan Bones s'apprêtait à croquer. Le Poufsouffle émit un hurlement étranglé et en tomba du banc, tandis que le petit mustélidé filait avec son butin. Balthazar Greenwood, son voisin, s'écroula immédiatement de rire tandis qu'Ethan se redressait d'un air furibard :

– Encore cette saleté de rat !

– De quoi tu as traité Chaussette ? s'insurgea Kathleen en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Autant dire que Caspar et ses suggestions furent promptement oubliés.

– J'en ai marre de cette bestiole ! rétorqua Ethan avec hargne en se mettant debout lui aussi. Elle me pique ma bouffe, elle mène des émeutes animales dans la salle commune, elle attaque les profs ! C'est une catastrophe ! Garde-le enfermé !

– Tu dis juste ça parce qu'il t'a croqué les noisettes un jour, fit la jeune Diggory avec dédain. Il est temps d'oublier, mon vieux.

Lucas retint un fou-rire en voyant Ethan virer au cramoisi, et se tourna vers Candela pour déclarer d'un ton léger :

– C'est mieux qu'un dîner spectacle.

La Préfète-en-Chef lui rendit un regard blasé :

– Tu peux pas contrôler ta troupe de débiles ?

– Ça me ferait de la peine de briser leur spontanéité, déclara nonchalamment Lucas.

Ethan continuait à vitupérer, et Kathleen avait l'air à deux doits de se jeter sur lui pour en découdre. Delmar et Cassie étaient d'ailleurs en train de scander « du sang, du sang ! » et ils furent vite rejoints par Maxime Adler et le reste de leur tablée. Déjà les profs commençaient à regarder dans leur direction (comme pratiquement tous les élèves) et un tic nerveux agitait la paupière gauche de McGonagall.

Lucas s'accouda confortablement sur la table et profita du spectacle.

– Attention Diggory ! menaçait Ethan. T'as pas envie de me provoquer !

– Pas question que j'enferme Chaussette dans le dortoir, espèce de monstre !

– Tu devrais ! C'est un drapeau blanc et tu devrais commencer à l'agiter dès maintenant !

– La seule chose que je vais agiter sera ta tête décapitée au bout d'une pique en face de ta mère qui chiale ! rétorqua Kathleen.

… Wow.

– Doux Merlin, murmura Balthazar qui avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser. C'est sûr, elle fait pas dans la demi-mesure… Renonce, Ethan, Chaussette n'est pas digne d'une décapitation !

– Du sang ! scandaient Cassie et Delmar. Du sang, du sang !

– Ouais, BATTEZ-VOUS ! beugla Tonks en surgissant de nulle part.

Elle n'était au courant de rien mais c'était sûr, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle manquait d'enthousiasme ! Charlie Weasley, qui la suivait et était arrivé avec elle, lança un regard incrédule à son ami Métamorphomage :

– Comme ça, sans poser de questions ?

– Ça rajoute du mystère, rétorqua la Poufsouffle (qui avait les cheveux d'un orange criard aujourd'hui). C'est qui qu'il faut tuer ?

C'est à peu près à ce moment là que Candela en eut marre et elle cogna du poing sur la table, faisant sursauter tout le monde (sauf Lucas qui la guettait du coin de l'œil) et fusillant du regard les deux belligérants en aboyant avec hargne :

– ASSIS VOUS DEUX, ET LA FERME !

Ethan et Kathleen se laissèrent tomber sur leur banc si brusquement que le bois craqua. Delmar et Cassie arrêtèrent tout net leur chant d'incitation à la violence, mais ça n'empêcha pas Candela de se tourner vers eux d'un air menaçant. Cassie émit un couinement haut-perché et plongea derrière son ami hindou, qui se retrouva tout seul face au regard incendiaire de la Préfète-en-Chef.

– Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, Hirapati ! En fait, c'est dix points en moins pour chaque personne qui a encouragé ces deux abrutis !

Lucas cligna des yeux, pas très sûr de savoir si ça s'appliquait à lui aussi, et du coup il déclara d'un ton un peu incertain :

– J'ai rien fait, non ?

– Et c'est bien ça que je te reproche. Cinq points en moins.

– Hey ! protesta Cassie en émergeant de derrière Delmar. Pourquoi il a un tarif réduit ?

– Et ça sera encore cinq points pour toi, Jorkins.

– DISCRIMINATION ! Je vais faire une pétition, tu vas regretter ça !

Et du coup elle s'en alla à grands pas, emmenant avec elle son assiette pour aller s'asseoir avec les Serpentard et se mettre à parler fort à grand renfort de gestes, sans doute pour leur raconter ce qui venait d'arriver. D'ailleurs Rosier s'était immédiatement mis à se marrer comme un dindon.

Candela, l'air très satisfaite d'elle, parcourut du regard la tablée d'élèves silencieux et désormais soumis à son autorité.

– Des questions ?

– Oui, fit Delmar en levant la main. T'es stressée par les exams ou bien tu as tes règles ? Parce que j'en aie marre de me faire crier dessus, je suis un homme sensible moi.

Candela leva les yeux au ciel :

– Si je devais saigner pour te trouver chiant, je serais anémique. Maintenant, cassez-vous, je veux réviser en paix. Ogden, tu restes.

Lucas, qui avait esquissé un geste pour se lever, se rassit docilement. Bien sûr, ça souleva l'indignation de Kathleen :

– Alors tu chasses tes propres camarades de dortoir mais tu gardes Lucas sous le coude ? Ah ben bravo ! C'est parce qu'il te drague c'est ça ?

– On n'est même pas allés au-delà du premier rendez-vous vu qu'il ne m'a jamais offert de chocolat, fit distraitement Candela en reprenant son manuel d'Arithmancie.

Tiens, oui, c'était vrai ça. D'un autre côté c'était peut-être dû au fait que Lucas avait appris qu'en fait leur belle Préfète hispanique était lesbienne.

– Je le garde juste pour m'aider dans mes révisions, continua Candela. Et c'est ce que tu devrais faire toi aussi.

– Garder Lucas ? répéta Kathleen sans comprendre.

Le Serdaigle en question roula des yeux :

– Réviser, grosse nouille. T'as pas un examen d'Alchimie cet après-midi ?

– Bah, je gère, fit la Poufsouffle blonde en agitant la main d'un air nonchalant. Je vais plutôt finir de manger avec les Serpentard, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas emmerdé Rosier.

– Viens pas te plaindre s'il essaie de te noyer dans la purée de carottes ! lui lança Delmar d'un air hilare tandis que Kathleen s'éloignait d'un pas dansant vers la table des verts et argents.

Du coup Lucas haussa un sourcil étonné en direction de l'hindou :

– Tu vas pas avec elle ?

– Oh non, l'assura Delmar. Moi je vais profiter de mon temps libre pour pécho !

Et il se dirigea d'un pas guilleret vers la table des Serdaigle, où il se glissa sur un siège libre à côté de Lauren Pattison. Lucas secoua la tête, indulgent. Ses amis étaient vraiment incorrigibles.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Mercredi 22 juin 1988, bord du lac, parc de Poudlard._

.

– Le Quidditch va me manquer, geignit Delmar.

– A moi aussi, soupira Kathleen.

– Moi c'est le poste de commentateur qui va me manquer, fit rêveusement Lucas. Le succès que j'ai eu avec mes commentaires ! Formidable.

Cassie leva le nez de son roman à l'eau de rose et annonça joyeusement :

– En parlant de ça ! L'année prochaine Tonks va demander à être commentatrice.

– Ah ah ! rigola Kathleen. Et il y a une chance que les profs acceptent ça ?

– Oh, McGo pourrait accepter rien que pour énerver Rogue, il la regarde d'un sale œil depuis qu'il a apprit son pari avec Charlie.

Du coup Delmar, qui jusque là était plongé dans la contemplation des nuages, se redressa avec intérêt. Tout était bon pour tromper son ennui ! La semaine post-examen était toujours vide et souvent ennuyeuse : ils n'avaient plus de cours, mais ils ne pouvaient rentrer chez eux que le lundi suivant… A vrai dire Delmar n'était pas certain de pourquoi ils devaient rester à Poudlard cette semaine. Mais d'après Lucas (qui avait lu _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ ), ces quelques jours servaient aux profs à préparer puis refaire un examen si l'une des épreuves avait été faussée. Ça n'arrivait jamais, mais bon. Apparemment, pour une fois l'administration scolaire avait préféré faire preuve de prudence.

– Quel pari ? fit l'hindou avec avidité.

– Le but était de toujours garder un visage de marbres quand ils parlaient de Potions durant leurs révisions ensemble à la bibliothèque, expliqua Cassie.

– Je vois pas le problème…

– Eh ben je t'assure que garder un visage de marbre est vachement plus dur quand Tonks ne désigne les cachots que comme "l'Arène Culinaire" ou quand Charlie demande à chaque nouvelle potion si c'est acceptable comme lubrifiant sexuel…

Lucas eut un sourire en coin :

– En tous cas elle me succèderait tout à faire dignement au titre de commentateur !

Kathleen émit un reniflement moqueur :

– C'est vrai qu'à part Cassie, je ne connais personne d'aussi taré.

– … T'as pas sauté par la fenêtre de la classe de Défense, toi ?

– C'était une erreur de jeunesse, j'ai beaucoup changé depuis !

Delmar se vautra dans l'herbe en réprimant un rire. Avec les révisions et les ASPICS, il y avait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de lézarder au soleil comme ça. Ils n'avaient pas un seul manuel scolaire avec eux. Delmar feuilletait un magazine de Quidditch, qui gisait désormais abandonné sur l'herbe, et Cassie avait emmené un roman à l'eau de rose. Kathleen et Lucas eux, avaient les mains vides et bronzaient sans autre distraction. Ça faisait un bail que ça n'avait pas été aussi calme, avec juste eux quatre.

D'ailleurs…

– Les examens des autres ne sont pas encore finis ? lança Delmar.

Caser les BUSES et les ASPICS sur deux semaines étaient possibles, mais les examens des autres années s'étendaient sur une période un peu plus longue. Ils avaient un nombre limité de profs après tout.

Kathleen tira sa montre à gousset de sa poche, sans faire attention au regard railleur qu'échangèrent Cassie et Delmar à ce geste. Les montres à gousset, c'était un truc de Sang-Pur tellement vieillot.

– Ils devraient avoir fini, déclara la Poufsouffle blonde en consultant l'heure. Ils savent où on est au moins ? Parce que sinon, ils sont pas près de nous retrouver !

Ils étaient dans un coin parfait, au soleil et au calme, mais un immense saule pleureur les cachait du château. C'était une excellente cachette, trouvée par Delmar deux ans plus tôt quand il cherchait des coins tranquilles pour, euh, bavarder avec de charmantes demoiselles.

Oui, il avait carrément amené ses amis dans son baisodrome. Voilà.

Mais il n'avait guère de raison de s'inquiéter, car une voix joyeuse et indubitablement familière se fit entendre derrière eux :

– Je savais bien qu'on vous trouverait en train de glander !

Brenda Rain se laissa tomber sur l'herbe à côté de Cassie, et se pencha aussitôt pour lire par-dessus l'épaule de la Serpentard. Maxime Adler, Tonks, Charlie Weasley et Olivier Dubois s'assirent dans l'herbe autour d'eux, suivis par Percy Weasley, Azhar Pakkos, un Poufsouffle de sixième année qui sortait avec Brenda, et Janet Coot, une Serdaigle de troisième année.

Pensif, Delmar parcourut du regard leur petit fan-club. Brenda était la plus ancienne : c'était une Serdaigle qui avait un an de moins qu'eux. Ensuite il y avait eu Tonks, qui avait ramené dans son sillage Charlie puis Maxime, qui s'était lié d'amitié avec elle même s'ils n'étaient ni dans la même Maison ni dans la même année. Azhar était venu plus tard, grâce à Brenda : lui et Delmar ne se parlaient pas trop, parce que Azhar était fils de pakistanais et qu'il avait fait une remarque malheureuse sur les hindouistes quelques années plus tôt (ça avait fini en pugilat). Puis il y avait Olivier Dubois, qui avait sympathisé avec Delmar dès la Répartition, et qui avait amené avec lui Percy parce que celui-ci n'avait pas d'amis. Et finalement Janet s'était jointe à leur groupe parce qu'elle était fan des commentaires déjantés de Lucas lors des matchs de Quidditch.

Oh, ils ne faisaient pas grand-chose en commun : ils s'asseyaient ensemble aux repas ou à la bibliothèque, et se saluaient quand ils se croisaient dans les couloirs. Mais c'était sympa d'avoir un groupe de potes aussi variés. Et puis, ça rendait toujours Candela marteau quand leur petite bande disparate squattait la table des Poufsouffle.

– Alors Tonks ! lança joyeusement Kathleen. Il paraît que c'est toi qui va remplacer Lucas au haut-parleur ? Félicitations !

– C'est pas encore sûr, Rogue est pas du tout d'accord…

– Bah, il se fera une raison, badina la Poufsouffle blonde. T'as déjà prévu des trucs à dire ?

– Vends pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué ! se récria Tonks. C'est l'année prochaine et j'ai pas encore le poste ! Et puis, comment ça, prévoir des trucs ?

– Tu crois que Lucas émet un tel débit de connerie pareil sans aucun entraînement ?

– Eh ! protesta le Serdaigle en question.

– Nan, elle a raison, lança Delmar en se tournant vers Tonks. Pendant les trois jours avant chaque match, Lucas amasse une quantité de conneries invraisemblables. Il lit des bouquins et il nous lance dans des conversations impossibles. A vrai dire, c'est dommage que la finale n'ait pas duré plus longtemps, il n'a même pas pu parler de ses théories sur les extraterrestres et c'était vraiment un truc que je voulais entendre. Dumbledore aurait fait une de ces gueules !

Du coup le visage de Brenda s'illumina :

– Ah oui, c'est moi qui t'avais filé cette idée grâce à mon magazine sur la zone 51 !

Brenda était techniquement une Sang-Pure, mais ses deux parents étaient en fait des Cracmols, donc elle avait grandit dans le monde Moldu. Son père était américain et c'était là-bas qu'elle avait passé une grande partie de son enfance. Brenda était une grande fan des théories du complot, particulièrement en ce qui concernait les sectes, le gouvernement des États-Unis… Et les aliens.

– Et tu allais raconter quoi sur les extraterrestres ? demanda Tonks hilare en se tournant vers Lucas.

Le Serdaigle haussa les épaules :

– J'avais quelques histoires bien cinglées pour faire paniquer le public, mais j'allais pas non plus me lancer dans un débat sur l'existence des aliens. C'est trop con même pour moi.

– Tu penses pas qu'ils existent ? se récria Azhar.

Ahzar Pakkos était Né-Moldu, fils d'immigrants pakistanais fortunés, et donc il connaissait les théories sur les aliens. Depuis qu'il sortait avec Brenda, qui partageait sa passion pour les trucs mystérieux et improbables, ça c'était aggravé.

Lucas lui lança un regard blasé :

– Tu penses sérieusement que des petits hommes verts vont faire un voyage de plusieurs années-lumière depuis Zeta Reticuli, ce qui leur prendrait des siècles et consommerait sans doute l'énergie de plusieurs soleils, tout ça pour kidnapper deux Moldus sur le bord d'une route et leur tripoter les bijoux de famille avant de leur effacer la mémoire ? _Vraiment_ ?

– Tous les cas ne sont pas comparables à ceux de Betty et Barney Hill ! protesta Brenda.

– En tous cas même si les aliens existent, ils ne vont pas se casser le trognon à venir se dégourdir les pattes sur Terre, c'est sûr ! lâcha Maxime Adler. Vous vous rendez compte de la distance à parcourir ?

Delmar hocha gravement la tête :

– Et puis à cause de tous ces signaux radio, vu de l'espace la Terre doit avoir l'être d'être en train de tourner sur elle-même en hurlant. Pas étonnant que les aliens veulent pas nous parler.

Tonks et Charlie émirent un identiquement reniflement amusé, et Cassie hocha doctement la tête :

– Ah, les nuisances électroniques du monde Moldu ! M'enfin, on s'en fout, ça empêche les petits hommes verts de nous faire chier et ça nous permet d'avoir la télé. Bref ! Quoi de neuf chez vous les jeunes ? Et pour vous les petits, pas trop dur ces premiers examens ?

Elle s'adressait évidemment aux deux premières années de leur groupe, les seuls faire quelques centimètres de moins qu'elle.

– Je suis pas petit, espèce de naine ! se hérissa Olivier.

– QUI TU TRAITE DE NAINE, AVORTON ?!

– Et ça y est elle est relancée, soupira Kathleen en roulant des yeux. Ne parlez jamais de sa taille avec Cassie, elle démarre au quart de tour. Et toi, mini-Weasley, Percy c'est bien ça ? Tu les sens comment tes examens ?

– Ça s'est bien passé mais je crois que j'ai raté les Potions, fit Percy d'un ton vaguement anxieux.

– Mais non, c'est juste que Rogue est une peau de vache, l'assura Delmar. On sort toujours de sa classe en pensant qu'on a tout raté parce qu'il fait la gueule et a l'air furieux, mais je n'ai jamais eut en dessous d'un Acceptable.

– D'un autre côté tu bosses, fit remarquer Charlie.

– Oui, mais je sûr que Percy bosse aussi. Pas vrai ?

Le petit rouquin hocha la tête d'un air grave, bombant le torse, tout fier d'être intégré dans la discussion des grands. C'est vrai que pour un première année solitaire, sans véritables amis dans sa classe, ça devait semblait incroyable d'être invité à rejoindre les septièmes années les plus populaires de l'école.

Enfin, _Delmar_ était populaire. Et Kathleen, dans une certaine mesure. Cassie était un cas à part et Lucas était une catastrophe ambulante.

– Vous avez des plans pour cet été ? lança soudain Cassie.

– On a fini notre scolarité, lui rappela Delmar. Je pense que notre été va être consacré à la préparation ou au lancement de notre carrière professionnelle. Pour ma part, je vais m'inscrire au concours pour la sélection des Aspirants Aurors. Je vais m'entraîner seize heures par jour, autant dire que je suis pas près de sortir me faire un ciné !

– T'avais pas choisi un job, Cassie ? s'enquit Tonks avec curiosité.

– Journaliste free-lance, si. Mais ça va pas non plus me prendre tout mon temps, surtout que pour l'instant aucun journal ne m'a proposé de m'acheter quoi que ce soit. Du coup, je vais avoir du temps libre…

Kathleen donna un coup de coude joyeux à son amie Serpentard :

– Mon apprentissage avec Rogue commence en août, il veut que je lui foute la paix pendant le mois de juillet, donc je serai libre aussi ! J'ai promis d'aller voir plein de gens, t'as qu'à squatter avec moi. Elias, Gabriel, Mary, Clément… Et puis Cédric a été invité chez les Ceria, donc je passerai sans doute une soirée là-bas en allant le déposer.

Violette Ceria était dans la classe de Kathleen : mais elle avait aussi une sœur, Ambre (qui avait trois ans de plus qu'eux et avec qui Kathleen s'entendait à merveille) et un petit frère Harrison qui allait faire sa rentrée en même temps que Cédric.

– Et tu es la bienvenue pour me distraire pendant que je me ferai chier au Ministère, lança Lucas. Passer mes journées en tête à tête avec mon père, très peu pour moi.

– Et ça te permettra de voir pas mal de tes potes Serpentard, rajouta Delmar. Pas mal d'entre eux vont suivre le même chemin que Lucas et assister leurs parents.

Probablement pas Rosier, puisque son frère Constantin était l'héritier. Mais il y aurait forcément Cameron Dublin, Franklin Silvernus, peut-être Elijah…

– Il va faire quoi Elijah au fait ? demanda Maxime Adler qui avait suivit le même cheminement de pensées.

– Bah, il est l'héritier donc il va sans doute reprendre le business de ses parents, réfléchit Delmar. Sa mère travaille au Département de la Justice Magique, non ?

– Non, c'est son père, contra Cassie. Ce sont sa mère et sa tante qui gèrent le commerce familial d'ingrédients magiques, puisque les Shafiq sont la seule famille matriarcale de Grande-Bretagne.

– C'est sa mère la chef de famille alors ? fit Percy qui essayait de suivre.

Cassie secoua la tête (on sentait qu'elle avait bien bossé son sujet) et expliqua :

– Non, c'est sa tante, la sœur de son père. C'est elle qui possède la boutique et le commerce, et la mère d'Elijah est devenue son apprentie dès son mariage, puis son associée. Le père d'Elijah n'intervient pas dans les affaires et a son propre travail à côté, mais avant il restait à la maison s'occuper de ses enfants.

Elijah avait un frère, Basile, qui était en troisième année : et une sœur Esther, qui avait neuf ans. Elle ferait sa rentrée en même temps que les jumeaux Weasley et que la cousine de Cassie, la petite Carla.

Charlie plissa le nez :

– Chez nous, c'est notre mère qui s'occupe des enfants et notre père qui travaille.

Lucas, toujours allongé dans l'herbe, leva doctement un doigt :

– J'ai lu un bouquin là-dessus ! C'est votre mère qui reste à la maison parce que la société sorcière occidentale est patriarcale, un héritage des mœurs Moldues adoptées au cours du Moyen-âge. Mais les Shafiq sont une famille originaire du Royaume de Dahomey…

– Le quoi ?!

– L'Afrique de l'Ouest, ignare. Les Shafiq étaient les maîtres du Vaudou là-bas. A l'âge d'or du royaume, ils se sont éparpillés dans le monde entier. Notre famille Shafiq est l'une des dernières branches Sang-Pure de cette lignée. Ils ont des parents en Afrique, au Pakistan, pas mal aux Etats-Unis aussi, puisqu'une des héritières a été capturée par les Moldus pour leur trafic d'esclaves et qu'au moins trente de ses cousins et parents divers se sont embarqués pour la récupérer.

– Ils l'ont récupérée ? s'enquit Cassie avec avidité.

– Non, elle est morte. Mais sa famille est restée aux Etats-Unis et à commencé à massacrer les Moldus à grand coup de Vaudou, jusqu'au moment où la communauté magique du pays a réussi à s'unir et à mettre le holà parce que ça chatouillait le Statut du Secret.

– Quoi, ils n'étaient pas unis avant ? demanda bêtement Azhar.

Lucas roula des yeux :

– C'est les Etats-Unis. Les sorciers Blancs, les sorciers Noirs et les sorciers Indiens n'ont commencé à discuter civilement qu'à cause de l'industrialisation, et encore aujourd'hui c'est l'apartheid. C'est le pays sorcier le plus discriminant au monde, il paraît. Bref ! On parlait de quoi à la base ?

– D'Elijah, fit promptement Cassie.

– Ah oui. Les Shafiq, donc, sont une lignée matriarcale. C'est la femme du couple qui choisi les noms des enfants, par exemple…

Ce qui expliquait qu'Elijah, Basile et Esther aient des noms hébraïques, alors que c'était à des années-lumière de l'héritage culturel des Shafiq. La mère d'Elijah s'appelait Délila et était originaire de Jérusalem, si Delmar ne se trompait pas.

Il se serait bien passé de cette information mais le loisir principal de Cassie en troisième année avait été de faire des recherches sur chaque membre de la famille d'Elijah pour faire bonne impression si jamais elle les rencontrait, ce qui bien sûr ne s'était jamais produit….

– Et puis c'est la sœur aînée qui dirige la fratrie, poursuivait Lucas. Donc c'est elle qui hérite en priorité, et elle doit former les épouses de ses frères à diriger les affaires et à maîtriser le Vaudou. Ah, oui, et les Shafiq sont toujours des maîtres du Vaudou. En Grande-Bretagne, ils ont le monopole, même. Pourquoi on parlait de ça ?

– Pour savoir ce que va faire Elijah plus tard.

– Ah, ben probablement bosser au commerce de sa tante en attendant qu'Esther prenne la relève. Ensuite il pourra se casser, faire le job qu'il veut et quand même avoir une bonne part du gâteau lors de la succession. C'est pas parce que les Shafiq sont une lignée matriarcale que le droit d'aînesse compte pour du beurre.

– Je pourrais demander qu'il m'apprenne le Vaudou, fit rêveusement Cassie.

Tonks fronça le nez d'un air dégoûté :

– Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour considérer cette magie louche comme une opportunité de choper un rencart…

– Bah quoi ? Je suis adaptable !

– Tu pourrais pas le séduire avec un décolleté plongeant et du rouge à lèvres, comme tout le monde ?

Du coup Cassie sourit jusqu'aux oreilles :

– Ooooh, tu me trouve jolie ?

– Euuuuh…

– Quoi, tu me trouve moche ? Delmar, elle me trouve moche ! Dis quelque chose !

Le Gryffondor roula des yeux :

– Tu ressemble à Rogue avec une perruque, ça te va ?

L'instant d'après, Delmar atterrissait dans le lac avec un cri haut-perché, tandis que Cassie rangeait sa baguette en reniflant avec dédain :

– Goujat.

.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Lundi 27 juin 1988, wagon du Poudlard Express, Pré-au-Lard._

.

Kathleen regarda s'éloigner la gare par la fenêtre tandis que le train prenait de la vitesse et filait vers le Sud. Ça y est, l'année était finie, ils rentraient à Londres. Leur temps au château était terminé.

C'était leur dernier voyage dans le Poudlard Express, et du coup Kathleen posa un regard presque affectueux sur les banquettes usées et le filet à bagages dans lequel dormait Chaussette. Le furet, qui pionçait les quatre pattes en l'air comme un bienheureux, n'avait même pas frémit d'une moustache quand le train avait démarré. Kathleen, elle, n'aurait jamais pu roupiller dans un moment pareil. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir un vide au milieu du ventre. Nostalgie. Mélancolie, peut-être.

– Poudlard va me manquer, soupira Delmar avec regret comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

– Oh ne t'en fais pas, le rassura Cassie. Si tu as foiré tes ASPICS, tu seras obligé d'y retourner pour un an.

– Merci, très encourageant.

– Mais de rien, j'adore rendre service.

– Au fait ! lança Kathleen pour changer de sujet. Comment ça avance cette histoire de collocation, Delmar ? T'as rassemblé combien de personnes au final ?

Le concours des Aurors avait lieu à la mi-août et entretemps, les candidats devaient s'entraîner dans un centre spécialisé situé au Pays de Galles. Comme payer le Magicobus à chaque fois était au-dessus de ses moyens et que transplaner tous les jours depuis la maison de ses parents serait épuisant, Delmar recherchait une collocation dans le coin avec d'autres élèves qui voulaient tenter le concours eux aussi.

– Finalement on ne sera que quatre, répondit Delmar en agitant vaguement la main. Adrien et Léonie de ma classe, et Liliane Dolce de chez les Serdaigle. On va essayer de trouver une maison ou un appartement avant la fin de la première semaine de juillet, pour profiter au maximum du centre d'entraînement.

– Ça serait plus simple de passer par une agence immobilière, réfléchit Cassie.

Kathleen tourna un regard ahuri sur la Serpentard :

– C'est quoi, ça ?

– Euh, une agence qui trouve des maisons pour toi, au lieu de te laisser te débrouiller à éplucher les petites annonces. Mais il n'y en a pas chez nous, seulement chez les Moldus.

– Yep, acquiesça Delmar. J'ai expliqué le principe aux autres et ils étaient éblouis ! Bon, sauf que du coup ils m'ont désigné comme chef de l'opération, donc c'est moi qui vais me taper les agences immobilières. Mais bon, au moins j'aurai l'œil sur la négociation de l'affaire. Et toi Cassie, tu reste chez des parents ?

– Carrément, je veux être logée, nourrie, blanchie et avoir toujours une ample réserve de Poudre de Cheminette dans avoir à dépenser une Noise. Et puis, mes parents seraient tristes de me voir partir, ils s'emmerderaient sans moi.

– Ben voyons, marmonna le Gryffondor avant de se tourner vers Kathleen avec un sourire railleur. Et toi Kath, tu vas pas vivre avec Rogue dans son donjon secret ?

La Poufsouffle esquissa une drôle de grimace :

– Il y a des limites à ma dévotion pour l'art des Potions, merci bien.

– Tu vas pas suivre ton apprentissage à Poudlard ? demanda Cassie avec intérêt.

– Techniquement, si, mais seulement dans les laboratoires qu'il y a dans les cachots, où dans son labo personnel. Je mangerait avec les profs à l'occasion, et puis si Rogue est de mauvais poil il me fera sans doute superviser les premières années, mais non, je vais pas vivre avec Rogue, c'est quoi cette obsession à me caser avec lui ?!

– Ah oui j'avais oublié que Lucas voulais que tu te le tapes ! se marra Delmar.

– Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! protesta aussitôt le Serdaigle avec horreur. C'est à cause de vous que cette idée est partie, et maintenant je suis traumatisé à la vie !

– Oh, sois pas si prude, c'était fun ! le taquina Cassie. Mais je dois dire que si tu avais exécuté ce plan, Kath, j'aurais apprécié si tu avais glissé un mot en ma faveur.

– Ah non, je ne fais pas de favoritisme. T'as qu'à te taper Rogue toi-même.

– … Je pense que c'est une info qui nécessite un contexte, lâcha une cinquième voix.

Kathleen, Lucas, Delmar et Cassie se tournèrent tous les quatre vers la porte de leur compartiment, qui s'était ouverte pour révéler Eveline Heart et Danny Valentine, les yeux pétillants d'amusement. Le visage de Delmar s'illumina :

– Eveline, lumière de mes jours, soleil de mes nuits, étoile de mes après-midis ! Tu viens t'asseoir avec nous ?

Eveline avait décroché un entretien pour entrer dans l'équipe de réserve des Harpies de Holyhead : elle avait reçu la lettre la veille de leur départ. Elle était la seule de leur année à entrer dans le Quidditch professionnel, et elle et Delmar ne parlaient plus que de ça.

Kathleen se demanda vaguement si Delmar avait déjà couché avec elle. Ils passaient tellement de temps à flirter qu'un moment ils avaient du passer le cap du placard à balai métamorphosé, non ?

– Avec plaisir, fit joyeusement Eveline en prenant place. On avait besoin d'échapper aux Gryffondor dans notre compartiment.

– Il y avait des Gryffondor dans votre compartiment ? s'intéressa Cassie.

– Apparemment Lydie sort avec Robert Gordon, dans ta classe ? les informa Danny en se tournant vers Delmar. Et elle l'a ramenée dans le compartiment qu'on partageait avec Franklin et Ludovic. Et Gordon a ramené Kyle McGregor avec lui. Et apparemment lui et Ludovic ont couchés ensemble, vous le saviez, vous ?!

Ludovic Cole était blond et très gay, donc oui, Delmar aurait pu le suspecter.

– Bref, reprit Danny. Du coup on les a laissés. La dernière fois qu'ont les as vus, Lydia et Gordon se partageaient un paquet de patacitrouilles en observant le spectacle, Ludovic avait été enfermé à l'extérieur du compartiment, et Kyle donnait des conseils à Franklin sur la technique idéale de fellation.

– … Je vois, finit par lâcher Kathleen en réprimant un fou-rire. Est-ce que c'est une information dont Franklin a envie ou besoin ?

– Pas à ma connaissance, mais il s'en sortira, il a réussi à supporter Cassie pendant sept ans.

– Hey ! protesta la petite brune.

– Oh ne joue pas l'innocente, tes conneries ont traumatisé toute une génération de Serpentard. Je pense qu'on aurait pu tous vivre heureux sans savoir comment les lamantins s'accouplent. Et ce n'est qu'un seul exemple.

– J'ai une culture vaste et diversifiée, rétorqua dignement Cassie.

– On va dire ça, ouais. Hey, il vous reste des bonbons ? On a dû laisser notre stock avec Lydie.

.

Kathleen fut la première à descendre quand les portes du Poudlard Express s'ouvrirent sur le quai 9 ¾ de la gare. Chaussette, rangé dans sa poche de manteau, laissa sa tête émerger à l'air libre pour observer le chaos ambiant, remua dédaigneusement les moustaches puis replongea à l'abri. Il y avait décidément trop de bruit et trop de monde à son goût !

– Je t'enverrai ma nouvelle adresse, promit Delmar à Eveline en l'aidant à descendre sa valise. N'oublie pas de m'écrire. Et puis, bonne chance pour tes essais !

– Merci, sourit la Serpentard. Bonne chance à toi aussi pour le concours. Mais bon, je pense que tu as toutes tes chances !

Ils échangèrent un sourire réjoui, et Danny leva les yeux au ciel avant de les séparer :

– Assez roucoulé vous deux ! On file, Eveline. Hirapati, Diggory, Ogden, Cassie… Tâchez de ne pas mettre le pays à feu et à sang.

– On sent la confiance, blagua Kathleen.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de saluer les deux Serpentard, avant que celles-ci ne s'éloignent de leur côté (non sans avoir ébouriffé les cheveux de Cassie au passage). La team Canada les regarda s'éloigner, puis s'entreregardèrent et un silence un peu gêné tomba sur eux.

L'idée de la séparation, de la fin de Poudlard, de la fin de l'enfance… Ça leur tombait dessus un peu comme un cheveu dans la soupe. Ils avaient beau faire des projets d'avenir et déconner joyeusement à propos de leur futures carrière, ils se sentaient tous loin d'être prêts à affronter le monde réel des adultes et de leurs responsabilité !

Brr. Des _responsabilités_. Quelle horreur.

– Ça va faire bizarre de ne plus avoir de cours ensemble, finit par lâcher Delmar avec un sourire hé allez me manquer.

Kathleen lui donna un coup de coude d'un air faussement offusqué :

– Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de nous si facilement !

– La communauté sorcière est trop petite pour qu'on ne se recroise plus, approuva Lucas. De toute façon, quand tu seras Auror, je viendrai personnellement faire des inspections surprises dans ton Département.

– Et j'écrirai des articles sur votre supposée aventure clandestine, rajouta Cassie d'un air moqueur.

Lucas et Delmar se mirent à postillonner, mais Kathleen se contenta juste de rigoler :

– Personne ne croira ça, Cassie ! Lucas a la sexualité d'un panier à linge sale.

– … Très flatteur comme comparaison, merci.

Kathleen et Cassie échangèrent un regard complice, puis la Poufsouffle lâcha sa valise et serra la petite Serpentard dans ses bras, la prenant par surprise. Cassie fit mine de ronchonner deux secondes, puis céda à l'émotion du moment et rendit son étreinte à son amie, reniflant discrètement :

– Je vois pas pourquoi on se dit au revoir, je vais te coller pendant tout le mois de juillet.

– Je suis une Poufsouffle, faire des câlins est dans la description du job.

– T'interprète pas la description du job de façon un peu subjective ? sourcilla Lucas.

Kathleen lui lança un regard menaçant par-dessus l'épaule de Cassie :

– Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! Je suis l'objectivité incarnée.

– … Je suis pratiquement sûr que ton interprétation très _personnelle_ du Code des Poufsouffle t'a déjà été reprochée. C'est pas l'année dernière que Chourave t'as dit que faire pousser de la marijuana ou des champignons hallucinogènes à usage récréatif ne compte pas comme un projet extrascolaire de Botanique ?

– Euh, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Delmar rigola, puis ouvrit les bras à son tour et fit mine de se plaindre :

– Et moi, j'ai pas droit à un câlin ?

Kathleen gloussa et l'enveloppa dans une embrassade qui ressemblait plus à une prise de catch, et les deux andouilles se mirent à se chamailler sur le quai. Finalement, ce fut Lucas qui les sépara, les attrapant chacun par le col avec une force plus importante que ce que suggérait sa silhouette de crevette, avant de lancer :

– Aller, moi aussi je veux mon câlin. Mon père est juste là, il est temps que j'aille faire comme si j'étais content d'être revenu.

Du coup Kathleen le serra dans ses bras, Delmar lui donna une grande accolade dans le dos, et Cassie se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux :

– T'as intérêt à nous écrire souvent.

– Et à venir nous voir ! rajouta Kathleen.

– Et si tu peux glisser un mot en ma faveur pour mon concours d'entrée chez les Aurors, ça serai vachement bien ! plaisanta Delmar.

– Je ferai de mon mieux, s'amusa Lucas en récupérant sa valise. Soyez sages, surtout. Et bonne chance pour la suite !

Ils échangèrent un dernier sourire, un dernier geste de la main, puis Lucas se fondit dans la cohue. Quelques mètres plus loin, Kathleen le vit rejoindre Tibérius Ogden qui se frayait un chemin au milieu de la foule. Le père et le fils se serrèrent dignement la main, un geste posé bien loin des effusions joyeuses et spontanées que Lucas venait de partager avec ses amis, puis se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers un des points de transplanage de la gare. En quelques instants, Kathleen les avait perdus de vue.

– Je vais y aller aussi, finit par dire Cassie. Ma mère m'attend. Kath, on s'écrit pour faire nos plans pour juillet ?

– Sûr. Dis bonjour à tes parents pour moi !

La petite Serpentard esquissa une parodie de salut militaire, puis se détourna et disparut dans la foule, trainant sa lourde valise derrière elle. Delmar et Kathleen restèrent seuls, à regarder le flot des gens qui traversaient le quai, se retrouvaient, s'embrassaient, s'en allaient. C'était la dernière fois qu'ils assisteraient à ce spectacle, et Kathleen se demanda stupidement pourquoi elle n'y avait jamais prêté attention auparavant.

Probablement parce qu'elle avait toujours eut quelque chose de mieux à faire. Comme chercher ses amis, engueuler Rosier, se disputer avec Candela. Et, finalement, faire partie de cette foule qui s'agitait devant ses yeux. Elle esquissa un mince sourire, vérifia que Chaussette était toujours dans sa poche, attrapa la poignée de con coffre, puis se tourna vers Delmar :

– Aller, viens, on y va nous aussi.

– Tu as vu ta famille ?

– Non, mais on va les chercher ensemble. Et puis, il est grand temps que tu te tape la discut' avec mon coincé de frère. Et puis Cédric sera ravi de te voir !

– La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, tu l'avais kidnappé pendant tes courses sur le Chemin de Traverse…

– Eh ben, tu es un futur Auror, il est bon qu'il apprenne à te connaître dans le cadre de la légalité. Allez, viens, flemmard !

Retenant un rire, Delmar lui emboîta le pas, et à leur tout ils s'enfoncèrent dans la cohue d parents, d'enfants, de sorciers en tout genre qui encombraient le quai 9 ¾.

Poudlard était finie, mais l'aventure ne faisait que commencer.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà... Plus que l'épilogue et c'est fini... Snif !

.


	11. Epilogue

Yo ! Et voici l'épilogue mes poulets ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire x) C'est la fin des aventures de la Team Canada. Ou Team Furet. Ou Team Catastrophe. Bref, j'ai enfin fini cette fic. Vous aurez quand même droit à un bonus sur la vie de la Team Canada durant la saga (de la première année d'Harry à la Bataille de Poudlard). Il est encore en cours d'écriture, mais il sera publié avant mon anniversaire.

Pour info mon anniversaire est le 12 juillet x)

.

Et voici **les réponses aux reviews** !

Salut **Mlle Aline** ! Oui, c'est triste. Mais j'espère avoir l'inspi pour écrire des bonus sur cette fic. Et puis, on se sera bien marrés x) Delmar et son mélodrama, Lucas le barratineur, Cassie et ses idées foireuses, Kathleen la furie ! Ils vont sacrément me manquer. Vive la Team Canada... Alias Team Catastrophe, ou Team Furet xD

Hello **Phoenix** ! Contente que l'histoire t'ai plue ! Il vont me manquer ces quatre crétins. Je me suis tellement marré en écrivant cette fic...

Yo **Imthebest** ! Ah, la Team Canada a eu un succès de fou xD Et oui, c'est triste de se séparer... Mais, comme c'est dit dans le chapitre de Juin, "l'aventure ne fait que commencer" ! Je travaille sur de sbonus, un sur la guerre, et un sur le point de vue de Candela après la guerre. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'ils seront terminés, cela dit...

Coucou **Mayoune** ! Ouais, à moi aussi ls vont me manquer ces andouilles. Et je suis justement en train d'écrire un bonus sur ce qui leur arrivera pendant la guerre !

Salut **Titietrominet** ! T'inquiète pas pour ça, la Team Canada va garder contact. L'aventure est loin d'être finie pour eux... Je suis d'ailleurs en train d'écrire des bonus sur leurs aventure pendant la saga et après la saga. Et j'h'hésite à faire un bonus sur Candela. A voir...

Salut **Automne** ! Ah, y a PLEIN d'orientations sexuelles ou romantiques possibles x) Du coup ça t'as obligé à te renseigner ! Bref. Oui, Delmar drague tout ce qui bouge. Eveline, Lauren, Jessica, BILL. Il n'a pas de relations sérieuses x) BREF. Oui, l'arithmancie est super-compliquée. J'ai rassemblé tous mes souvenirs de maths de Terminale et j'ai jeté un paquet de mots aux hasard dans la même phrase, et ça donne un truc complètement invraisemblable. Bah quoi ? C'ets magique x) Oh, et pour te faire plaisir, le terme de "Team Furet" va être utilisé dans le bonus sur la guerre ! Voilà. Et "si je devais saigner pour te trouver chiant", c'est bien dans Renouveau, t'as l'oeil... Hum, quoi d'autres... Les parents Cracmols de Brenda !La probabilité n'est pas si faible. Imagine deux familles sorcières qui réalises qu'ils ont des Cracmols dans leurs rangs, ils les présentent. Comme les parents qui présentent leurs enfants handicapés. "Ils sont tous les deux en fauteuil roulants, oh, ils vont bien s'entendre !". Ouais, les gens normaux ont parfois de drôles de raisonnement. Comme fourguer tous les gens "différents" ensemble et penser qu "discuter de leur "anormalité" entre eux est le centre de leur existence. Mais bref ! Voilà. Du coup les parents de Brenda ont été présentés par leurs parents (sorciers) quand ils étaient petits, se sont démerdés dans le monde Moldu ensemble, et se sont finalement mariés... Et ont eut une gamine sorcière x) Surprise ! Enfin bref, voilà. J'espère que le bonus te plaira aussi !

.

* * *

.

 **Epilogue**

.

 _Lundi 1_ _er_ _septembre 1991, jour de rentrée à Poudlard (première année d'Harry Potter)._

.

– Une occasion en or, Kath, c'était une occasion en or ! se lamentait Cassie avec de grands mouvements de bras. Et elle m'est passée sous le nez comme ça, pfft, comme le pet d'un ragondin en automne !

Kathleen, assise en face d'elle à leur table favorite des _Trois Balais_ , retint un sourire narquois :

– C'est bon, tu t'en remets ?

– Nooon ! J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai perdu une occasion d'acheter cette maison. Et dire que j'attendais depuis des mois que cette vieille bique se décide à vendre ! Raaah, je rage !

La maison des rêves de Cassie, un joli cottage en bord de mer nommé la Chaumière aux Coquillages, avait été mise en vente pendant que la petite Serpentard était en Irlande pour la semaine. Le temps qu'elle revienne et qu'elle l'apprenne, quelqu'un avait déjà acheté l'endroit.

– Est-ce que t'as vraiment besoin d'acheter une maison, aussi ? fit Kathleen d'un air dubitatif.

– … Je commence à trouver mes parents chiants, c'est un signe qu'il est urgent que je bouge. Zut, il va falloir que j'accepte la proposition de ma tante Bertha.

Sa tante était devenue très tête en l'air depuis un peu plus d'un an. Dangereusement tête en l'air, même. Peut-être un sort qui avait mal tourné ? En tous les cas, Bertha allait retourner vivre chez ses parents pour être sûre de ne pas oublier de manger, dormir, ou doser ses potions quand elle était malade. Du coup, elle allait vendre son appartement, et proposait de faire un prix à Cassie.

– Il est pourtant bien situé, l'appartement de ta tante…

– Ouais mais quand même, répéta encore Cassie. Cette maison était géniale ! Et elle a été achetée par un vieillard qui n'en a que pour quelques années à vivre en plus. Il aurait été bien mieux en maison de retraite. Si j'avais su, je serais pas allée me geler les pieds à Galway !

Son amie Poufsouffle lui jeta un regard curieux :

– Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à Galway ?

Cassie fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu et porta sa Bièraubeurre à ses lèvres en regardant ailleurs. Kathleen leva les yeux au ciel : elle aurait du s'y attendre…

Cassie maintenait toujours le secret sur ce qu'elle faisait. Oh, techniquement, elle était journaliste indépendante, vendait ses articles au plus offrant, et vivait du salaire que le journal voulait bien lui verser. Mais en pratique, elle passait une grande partie de son temps à Gringotts, et cultivait une importante correspondance avec plusieurs sorciers très riches (y compris Lucius Malefoy), mais aussi avec des crapules notoires (comme un dénommé Mondingus qui fournissait aussi Kathleen en ingrédients pas très légaux), et une vingtaine de gobelins. Soit elle avait une fonction officieuse de conseillère juridique pour arbitrer les accords entre sorciers et gobelins, soit elle trempait aussi dans le trafic d'artefacts de l'Allée des Embrumes.

Et il n'était pas exclu qu'elle fasse les deux…

Kathleen, elle, était loin d'avoir une activité professionnelle aussi passionnante. Elle était toujours sous la tutelle de Rogue, même s'ils se voyaient moins à présent. Avec deux ans d'apprentissage derrière elle, la Poufsouffle était beaucoup plus autonome et travaillait à présent seule, sans avoir besoin de faire ses expériences à Poudlard pour être surveillée par son mentor. En fait, c'était généralement lui qui venait chez elle. La Poufsouffle le soupçonnait de fuir le château au moindre prétexte parce que les sales gamins qui le peuplaient lui tapaient sur les nerfs.

Bref. Kathleen bossait pour obtenir son diplôme, et on ne savait pas très bien ce que Cassie faisait. Peut-être qu'elle avait finalement mis la main sur un phénix et perfectionnait son idée d'édredon chauffant ?

Pensive, Kathleen garda les yeux rivés sur Cassie, qui sirotait sa Bièraubeurre avec nonchalance. Ce fut justement le moment que choisirent Delmar et Lucas pour apparaitre juste à côté d'elles, faisant sursauter la Serpentard si violemment qu'elle se renversa dessus la moitié de sa boisson.

– Pas de tranplanage à l'intérieur ! rouspéta Rosmerta.

– Désolé, c'était involontaire ! s'excusa Lucas d'un air penaud.

Et comme Delmar rajouta à cette excuse un magnifique sourire, Rosmerta grommela un peu entre ses dents mais laissa couler. Ravis, les deux garçons prirent place à côté de leurs amis, tandis que Cassie toussait de la Bièraubeurre partout et que Kathleen se tordait de rire sur sa chaise.

– On a manqué quelque chose ? s'enquit innocemment Lucas.

– Mis à part le fait que vous avez essayé de me tuer ? crachota Cassie qui avait violemment avalé de travers.

– Tout de suite des accusations ! s'indigna Delmar. Tu nous connais, on est l'innocence incarnée !

– Oui, comme un ongle !

– Ah non, si vous vous mettez à vous battre Rosmerta ne va pas nous servir ! protesta Lucas. Et j'ai besoin d'un verre, moi. Je viens de passer vingt minutes à tailler la bavette avec Lucius Malefoy parce qu'il veut absolument qu'on sache tous que son sale morveux va rentrer à Poudlard aujourd'hui !

Lucas était sans aucun doute celui d'entre eux qui avait le plus changé, du moins physiquement. Terminé, les cravates perdues, les chaussettes dépareillées, les cheveux ébouriffés au saut du lit ! Il devait gérer la fabrication du whisky familial et devait donc imposer le respect aux employés, mais il travaillait aussi en tant qu'assistant de son père une semaine par mois. Lucas était donc bien habillé, bien coiffé, l'air posé, et il se fondait dans la masse des aristocrates et des Sang-Purs de la haute société.

Bien sûr, ça faisait illusion jusqu'au moment où on entamait la conversation avec lui, parce que Lucas ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être une petite teigne sarcastique dès qu'un aristocrate péteux le prenait de haut. Et puis, Lucas passait la moitié de son temps au Ministère dans le Département des Mystères, à copiner avec les Langues de Plombs au lieu de trier des dossiers chiants.

… En fait, Lucas n'avait pas tant changé que ça.

– Bref, reprit donc Delmar d'un ton plus calme. Qu'est-ce qu'on a manqué ? Désolé du retard, au fait, mais j'ai du sauver Lucas de Malefoy et l'autre blondasse était tellement collé à lui que j'ai pratiquement du utiliser un pied de biche.

Kathleen visualisa la chose, décida de chérir cette image mentale jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, puis répondit avec un sourire en coin :

– Cassie refusait de me dire ce qu'elle faisait en Irlande.

– Ah bon ? s'intéressa aussitôt Delmar. Tu faisais quoi, Cassie ?

– J'étais à Galway, répondit dignement la petite brune en épongeant d'un sort sa boisson renversée.

– Et tu faisais quoi à Galway ?

– … C'est dingue ça, j'ai plus aucune vie privée !

– T'as surtout aucune vie professionnelle et du pognon en abondance, moi je trouve ça louche ! contra Delmar.

Parce que Delmar était Aspirant Auror. Oh, il n'avait pas changé d'un poil et il était toujours cet accro au Quidditch avec un penchant pour le mélodrame et les exagérations dignes d'un opéra, mais à présent il portait la veste des chasseurs de mages noirs. Ca faisait bientôt deux ans qu'il suivait cet apprentissage, sous la tutelle de Raphael Savage. L'année prochaine, il deviendrait enfin un Auror à part entière.

Et du coup, Delmar l'Auror passait son temps à taquiner Cassie au sujet de ses activités plus ou moins louches…

– Mes articles se vendent bien, fit dignement la Serpentard.

– Tu vends des horoscopes à _Sorcière Hebdo_ !

– Mes horoscopes sont très précis. Et puis je fais aussi la rubrique Divination.

– Laisse tomber Delmar, elle ne dira rien ! rigola Lucas.

– Mais je veux savoir moi ! geignit le Gryffondor.

– La curiosité est un vilain défaut, chantonna Cassie. Parlez plutôt de vous ! Quoi de neuf au Ministère ? Mis à part le fait que Malefoy est fier de son rejeton. Mince, il a onze ans déjà, le petit ?

– T'as déjà rencontré Draco Malefoy ? sourcilla Kathleen.

D'un autre côté ce n'était pas si surprenant. Si Cassie entretenait une correspondance régulière avec Lucius, elle s'était peut-être rendue un jour chez lui…

– C'est arrivé, fit Cassie sans s'étaler sur le sujet. Et toi, tu le connais ?

La grande blonde roula des yeux :

– Ce sont des aristos et les Diggory sont des bourges, on se croise, ça arrive. Cédric connait mieux Draco que moi, cela dit. Ils discutent Quidditch quand ils se croisent. Ils ont le même club préféré.

– Les Tornades de Tutshill ? fit Delmar avec intérêt. Qui l'aurait cru, le fils Malefoy a bon goût ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de Quidditch, vous allez au match du Club de Flaquemare ce week-end ?

– Probablement pas, fit Cassie en volant la chope de Kathleen. J'ai du business à gérer.

– J'ai du boulot à la distillerie Ogden, refusa Lucas.

Delmar tourna un regard plein d'espoir vers Kathleen, mais celle-ci secoua la tête :

– Ce week-end, Rogue et moi on va plancher sur mes potions.

– Tu vas à Poudlard ? s'intéressa Cassie. Tu pourras voir Cédric alors !

– Je ne vais plus à Poudlard depuis l'année dernière, s'amusa Kathleen. Rogue vient dans mon labo, chez moi. Et puis, ça m'arrange, il est beaucoup plus aimable quand il n'est pas au château.

De l'avis de Kathleen, Rogue détestait Poudlard. Ce qui expliquait une partie de son caractère de cochon…

Bref. Du coup Rogue venait chez Kathleen. La toute nouvelle maison de Kathleen, d'ailleurs ! Elle ne l'avait que depuis six mois. La Poufsouffle blonde s'était achetée une ancienne ferme, en Ecosse. La maison était vaste, il y avait du terrain pour maintenir de la distance avec ses voisins, elle avait reconverti une grange en serre et une écurie en laboratoire, bref, elle adorait son petit chez-elle.

La propriété, après une décision unanime de Cassie, Delmar et Lucas (et beaucoup d'alcool impliqué lors de la pendaison de crémaillère…) avait été appelée la _Renardière_. Delmar avait même fabriqué une enseigne en fer forgée avec le nom, pour l'accrocher à la grille du portail. Apparemment ils avaient trouvé ça hilarant de nommer sa maison d'après son Patronus pelucheux.

Kathleen trouvait que ça ressemblait au surnom d'une maison de passe mais apparemment ils s'en foutaient de son avis.

– Mais tu passes ton temps avec cette vieille chauve-souris ! se plaignit Delmar.

– Quoi, t'es jaloux ? railla Kathleen.

Le Gryffondor prit un air horrifié :

– Certainement pas. Moins je le vois, mieux je me porte ! Je l'ai croisé une fois sur le Chemin de Traverse et crois-moi, j'ai jamais eut aussi peur de ma vie. Il a surgit d'un coin sombre telle une créature de la nuit, tous crocs dehors, les yeux flamboyants et remplis d'intentions meurtrières…

– On dirait qu'il parle de Batman, marmonna Cassie.

Du coup Lucas se mit à glousser comme une poule, parce que la petite Serpentard lui avait passé des BD américaine et qu'il était en train d'imaginer Rogue en lycra noir avec une ceinture fluo et le slip par-dessus le pantalon.

– C'est bon, t'as fini ta crise de paranoïa ? railla la grande Poufsouffle à l'adresse de son ami hindou.

– Mais c'est pas juste ! geignit Delmar. Pourquoi tu préfèrerais batifoler avec ce bâtard graisseux plutôt que d'aller assister à un match de Quidditch ?

– Parce que c'est pas en me tournant les pouces que je vais obtenir mon Doctorat, rétorqua Kathleen.

Un Doctorat de Maître des Potions s'obtenait par sept ans d'études, ou bien l'invention d'une potion particulièrement révolutionnaire. L'inventeur de la Tue-Loup avait ainsi obtenu son Doctorat en trois ans seulement. Severus Rogue avait obtenu le sien en quatre ans à peine, en inventant le Philtre de Glace Noire, une potion permettant de traverser sans se brûler des flammes ensorcelées. Kathleen espérait créer un antidote en combinant potions et alchimie, pour métamorphoser un élément nocif dans le corps (comme un poison inconnu) en un élément plus facile à assimiler ou faire disparaitre.

Bref, ça faisait beaucoup de boulot.

– Du coup on ne se verra pas ce week-end, se lamenta Delmar. Tant pis, j'inviterai Eveline.

– Vous sortez toujours ensemble ? sourcilla Lucas.

A l'étonnement général, Delmar et Eveline Heart avaient commencé à se voir environ trois mois plus tôt. Ils couchaient ensemble depuis bien plus longtemps que ça d'après Cassie, et Kathleen tendait à lui donner raison. Mais apparemment, Delmar et Eveline avaient décidé qu'être sex-friend ne leur suffisaient plus et étaient passés à l'étape supérieure. Et ça durait ! Qui l'aurait cru ?

Surtout que les parents d'Eveline, Sang-Purs et bigots, voyaient d'un assez mauvais œil l'association de leur fille et d'un Né-Moldu…

– Ne prend pas cet air surpris, je suis tout à fait capable d'être un petit-ami responsable si je fais un effort ! se vexa Delmar.

Kathleen prit un air pensif :

– C'est vrai que de nous quatre, Delmar est celui qui a eut le plus de relations stables et équilibrées. Moi, j'ai fait fuir Gabriel en trois semaines : Cassie ne s'est pas encore tapé Elijah : et je ne pense pas que Lucas ait jamais tenu la main d'une fille.

– J'ai tenu la main d'Elijah une fois, pointa le Serdaigle blond. Quand il m'a déclaré sa flemme.

– Sa flamme ?!

– Non, non, sa flemme. Il avait la flemme de se relever. C'est une longue histoire, je pense que c'était surtout pour faire chier Cassie. Rosier est tombé dans un tas de neige en plus.

– Tu pourrais travailler un peu plus la cohérence de tes récits, critiqua Delmar. Mais bon, pour en revenir au sujet principal : je suis un super petit-ami. Et de votre côté, rien de neuf à l'horizon de vos amours ?

Et il zieuta en direction de Kathleen. En effet, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, elle avait été accompagnée par Elias MacFusty. La Poufsouffle blonde esquissa un sourire amusé, et se garda bien de lui dire qu'elle se tapait Elias de temps en temps :

– Que dalle, mon grand. C'est pas ma priorité en ce moment !

– T'es obsédée par le travail, se moqua Lucas.

– Est-ce que tu vas critiquer mon manque de vie amoureuse ? se moqua Kathleen. Toi, le grand asexuel de la bande ? Et puis, tu bosses autant que moi !

– Ah bon ? s'étonna Cassie. D'après ce que je sais, il fait que se tourner les pouces quand il remplace son père au Magenmagot.

Kathleen leva les yeux au ciel :

– Bosser au Ministère, c'est pas un vrai boulot, tout le monde sait ça…

– Eh ! protesta Delmar.

– … Je parlais de sa distillerie, acheva Kathleen.

– Ah oui, réalisa Cassie en tournant un œil critique vers Lucas. C'est vrai, maintenant que tu le dis…

Eh oui. Le Serdaigle blond se contrefoutait du Magenmagot et passait toutes leurs sessions à pioncer, mais il travaillait étonnamment bien quand ça concernait la distillerie familiale des Ogden. Depuis six mois, en effet, Tibérius Ogden lui avait donné carte blanche pour la gestion de son entreprise : et Lucas s'éclatait. D'ici quelques semaines, il comptait faire sortir un sous-produit de la marque Pur-Feu avec un nouveau-parfum, et réfléchissait même à se lancer dans la fabrication d'une marque de bière. Quand il ne zonait pas au Département des Mystère, Lucas était donc généralement à la distillerie en train de discuter joyeusement avec ses employés, à qui il expliquait ses idées avec de grands mouvements de bras et un entrain ahurissant.

– Si vous m'accusez d'être obsédé par le boulot j'arrête de vous faire des réductions pour vos achats de bière, menaça Lucas.

Du coup ils se hâtèrent de changer de sujet.

– Et sinon, comment va Cédric ? lâcha Delmar d'un air innocent. Il rentre en troisième année, non ?

– Yep, fit joyeusement Cassie sans laisser à Kathleen le temps de répondre. Et il fait même les yeux doux à une fille ! Il est précoce ce garçon.

– T'es bien informée, sourcilla le Gryffondor.

– Elle a une espionne, railla Kathleen. Tu te souviens de Clara ?

Clara Robinson, en deuxième année, était la cousine Née-Moldue de Cassie. Elle n'avait pas l'esprit retors de sa cousine, mais elle avait son goût pour les ragots en tous genres, et son absence de talent en Botanique. Heureusement, la petite Clara n'était pas une totale cancre comme l'avait été sa cousine. Et puis, elle était complètement _adorable_ (à tous les coups c'était une Pathomens). Encore heureux… Sinon, les profs auraient sûrement disjoncté. Une Cassie, passe encore, mais deux à la suite, c'était un coup à sauter de la tour d'Astronomie !

Mais bref.

– Elle est dans quelle Maison déjà ? réfléchit Lucas.

Kathleen eut un sourire plein de dents :

– Poufsouffle. Et apparemment, elle a échappé de peu à Gryffondor.

– Gryffondor est cool comme Maison ! geignit Delmar.

– Elle aurait été dans la même classe que les jumeaux Weasley. D'après Candela, ces deux gamins sont une réincarnation maléfique et Gryffondorienne de la team Canada. Imagine le carnage.

– … Je suis sûr que Candela exagère…

– Elle habite pas loin de chez eux, à mon avis elle sait complètement de quoi elle parle.

– Pitié, on peut éviter de parler de Candela ? geignit Cassie. Je la vois déjà beaucoup trop souvent à mon goût…

Candela Panda, devenue botaniste, avait déménagée un an et demi plus tôt à Loutry St-Chaspoule, le village des Weasley. Le comble, c'était qu'elle vivait à présent avec sa nouvelle petite-amie… Amara Derby, une ex-Gryffondor gothique qui était aussi la petite-cousine de Cassie ! Du coup Candela était souvent invitée aux fêtes des Jorkins, et elle et Cassie passaient leur temps à se chamailler comme deux furies.

– Ça aurait été bien qu'un héritier de la team Canada aille à Gryffondor, rêvassa Delmar.

Lucas lui tapota l'épaule avec compassion :

– Tout n'est pas perdu ! Il reste le petit frère de Kathleen.

Oui, Florence avait eut un fils, et non pas une fille (exactement comme l'avait prédit Cassie). Le gamin avait été nommé Jason Diggory. Kathleen l'avait trouvé braillard et puant pendant les premiers mois de sa vie, mais dès que le petit avait été en âge de fixer sa grande sœur avec des yeux plein d'adoration, Kathleen avait craqué. Du coup, maintenant, elle adorait son petit frère.

– Tous les Diggory sont toujours allés à Poufsouffle ! protesta Kathleen.

– Cesse d'être aussi conformiste, ordonna Delmar. Si ça se trouve, Jason sera un peu moins pantouflard que toi et osera sortir du rang !

– Oh, elle est bonne celle-là, rigola Cassie. Je pense pas que tu puisses trouver moins conformiste que Kathleen. Sauf peut-être moi.

– Sauf que t'es lâche et que t'oses pas sortir du rang.

– Voilà. Mais Kath, attends, c'est une tueuse ! Je vous rappelle à tous que la semaine dernière elle était quand même en prison.

Enfin, elle avait été détenue dans une des cellules du Ministère pendant deux heures suite à son arrestation, mais voilà. Quand même. Ça avait beaucoup impressionné Cassie.

Ça avait nettement moins impressionné la famille de Kathleen, surtout son père d'ailleurs, mais bon, on s'en foutait.

– Je ramassais juste des ingrédients ! geignit la Poufsouffle. Ça méritait pas d'être en cellule !

Delmar haussa un sourcil incrédule :

– Tu cambriolais la propriété privée des Selwyn et ils ont porté plainte pour ce que tu as fait à leur elfe de maison.

– Cette saloperie m'a attaquée !

– Évidemment, tu pillais son jardin !

Ce qui d'ailleurs une histoire que Delmar allait _absolument_ raconter à tous ceux qui resteraient assez longtemps pour l'entendre. Kathleen Diggory, arrêtée une nuit de pleine lune dans le potager des Selwyn, et dégommant leur elfe à coup de bêche quand il avait voulu l'empêcher de voler des marguerites. Rien que d'y penser il se bidonnait à nouveau.

– Si les boutiques n'avaient pas été à court de racines de narcisses aquatiques, j'aurais pas eu à le faire ! argumenta Kathleen.

– … Donc ça serai la faute de l'économie ? hasarda Lucas.

– Exactement ! Cette insécurité économique, c'est dingue quand même. Ça vous fiche pas les jetons à vous ? Tu sors, tu te balades, et PAN ! Les boutiques sont à court de racines de narcisses aquatiques ! Ne me dis pas que ça t'angoisse pas !

Lucas haussa les épaules, suprêmement décontracté :

– Je m'en sortirai. Nous autres Ogden avons la foi.

– Ah ouais ? sourcilla Delmar. Tu crois en quoi ?

– Je crois que je peux acheter, vendre, et déréglementer. Le capitalisme est ma religion.

– Amen, fit Cassie avec ferveur en levant son verre.

– Bande de traitres, marmonna Kathleen en plongeant le nez dans sa chope de Bièraubeurre. Je vous jure, je vais lancer une révolution communiste.

Il y eut un court silence où ils picolèrent tranquillement, puis Delmar s'étira, reposa sa chope sur la table, et leur annonça joyeusement :

– Au fait, Tonks a été acceptée comme Aspirante Auror ! Et vous ne devinerez jamais qui sera son mentor… Maugrey Fol-Œil !

– Oh la poisse, s'esclaffa Kathleen.

Delmar leur avait déjà parlé de Maugrey. Ils ne s'entendaient pas très bien, tous les deux… Le vieil Auror le trouvait trop bruyant, trop jovial, trop irresponsable, et désapprouvait certaines de ses relations (Cassie, notamment). Delmar, quant à lui, trouvait Maugrey chiant, parano, arrogant, et buté comme un âne. Bref, c'était pas le grand amour.

– N'empêche, elle a quand même réussi l'examen ! remarqua Cassie. C'est pas à la portée de n'importe quelle nouille. Et si on organisait une fête ?

– Arrête de chercher des excuses pour squatter ma maison, rouspéta Kathleen.

Oui parce que Cassie adorait la maison de Kathleen et tous les prétextes étaient bon pour y squatter. Y compris organiser des fêtes.

– Allez ! C'est grand et tout, à la _Renardière_ !

– On dirait un nom de maison close, marmonna Kathleen sans conviction. Pourquoi je vous ai laissé choisir l'appellation ? Maintenant c'est marqué sur mon adresse officielle…

– Je remarque que tu n'as pas dit non, glissa Lucas d'un ton narquois. Surtout, ne t'inquiète de rien, je me charge de ramener à boire.

– Parfait, fit Delmar en réfléchissant à la suite. Lucas, tu es chargé des boissons. Kath est chargée de la maison, moi je ramènerai la bouffe. Pour les invités, on ramène qui, mis à part le reste du fan-club de la team Canada ? De la famille ?

– Ah non, refusa tout de suite Cassie. Sinon je vais devoir ramener Amara et devinez qui va venir avec Amara ? CANDELA. Et là où Candela passe, le fun trépasse.

Delmar roula des yeux avec un sourire en coin :

– C'est bon, c'est bon. Alors qui ? Chacun ramène son partenaire domestique, pour les slows ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Kath ?

Du coup Kathleen lui lança un regard noir :

– Arrête d'essayer de me caser et laisse-moi me consacrer aux Potions.

Cassie ricana derrière sa Bièraubeurre, et quand Kathleen la fusilla du regard, la petite Serpentard se contenta de hausser les sourcils d'un air suggestif :

– Il a raison, tu sais. Être célibataire, c'est la loose !

Delmar émit un reniflement amusé, toisant la petite Serpentard de toute sa hauteur :

– Parce que toi t'as un copain peut-être ?

– … Ça va venir !

En gros Elijah n'avait toujours pas remarqué que Cassie lui collait aux basques en bavant sur son corps de rêve. Kathleen émit un reniflement moqueur, et la petite Serpentard pointa un doigt accusateur vers elle :

– C'est un travail en progression. J'ai même rencontré ses parents !

– Grâce à moi. Je t'ai présentée. Par accident en plus. Arrête de faire comme si c'était ton idée.

Cassie sourit jusqu'aux oreilles :

– Et c'était un très bon plan, merci !

Un an plus tôt, Kathleen était allée acheter des ingrédients dans la boutique de Vaudou des Shafiq, et avait embarqué Cassie avec elle par hasard. Du coup Cassie avait rencontré la tante d'Elijah, qui l'avait adorée, et qui l'avait présentée au reste de la famille : et à présent la petite Serpentard brune était invitée à manger chez eux toutes les semaines ou presque. Les Shafiq l'adoraient. Une fois Kathleen avait croisé Cassie et la mère d'Elijah papotant divination, malédictions et poisons latents autour d'un café viennois sur le Chemin de Traverse.

– Mais revenons à ta vie amoureuse, reprit Cassie d'un air réjoui.

– Je m'en passe très bien, fit dignement Kathleen. Un copain, ça bouffe du temps et du pognon, et le mien est précieux.

– Mais tu baises avec régularité quand même ? fit Delmar d'un air soucieux comme si c'était une considération très importante pour sa santé.

Lucas et Cassie essayèrent en vain d'étouffer un fou-rire, se cachant tant bien que mal derrière leurs chopes de Bièraubeurre. Kathleen se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel :

– Oui, t'inquiète.

– Oooooooh ! couina Cassie en sautillant sur sa chaise. Je savais pas ça ! Avec qui alors ? Oh, je sais ! Clément !

– … J'ai dépassé ça. Et puis, il est fiancé, Cassie.

– Et alors, si Elijah était marié tu penses que ça m'empêcherai de le sauter ?

– Elle marque un point, fit remarquer Delmar.

Kathleen roula des yeux à nouveau, mais secoua la tête avec un mince sourire, songeant à un certain dragonnier qui sentait le roussi :

– Non, c'est pas Clément.

– … C'est pas Rogue au moins ? fit Lucas avec inquiétude.

Cassie s'étrangla promptement avec sa boisson, tandis que Kathleen plissait les yeux d'un air suspicieux en direction du Serdaigle blond :

– Si t'arrête pas d'essayer de me caser avec lui je vais finir par croire que t'as un fantasme caché dont tu m'as pas parlé…

Lucas se mit à bafouiller et à se répandre en protestation, tandis que Delmar retenait un gloussement peu viril et portait sa chope à ses lèvres. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais !

– Allez, revenons à la fête de Tonks, proposa le Gryffondor pour calmer le jeu. Qui est-ce qu'on invite, finalement ?

Pour la team Canada, l'avenir s'annonçait radieux.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà ! J'espère que la fic vous a plu. Vous aurez remarqué toutes les références. La Chaumière aux Coquillages (on en reparlera dans le bonus sur la guerre : c'est grâce à Cassie que Bill et Fleur vont acheter cette maison !), Savage (un Auror qui plus tard sera assigné à Poudlard en même temps que Tonks), Lucas et son job au Ministère, Kathleen qui a une nouvelle maison...

Bref. N'hésitez pas à reviewer, et à plus tard pour le bonus !


	12. Bonus : La guerre

Eeeeet me revoilà ! Avec un premier bonus, sur... La guerre, et la Team Canada. Vous reverrez la famille de Kathleen (petit rappel : son père est Helmet, sa mère est Florence, son frère aîné est Amos (marié à Grace, et père de Cédri), sa soeur aînée est Eloyce, et son petit frère est Jason). Vous reverrez Delmar ! Et Lucas ! La famille de Lucas ! Cassie ! Elijah ! La famille d'Elijah ! Enfin, notamment sa mère Délila son frère Basile, et sa soeur Esther. Et on va revoir CANDELA ! Et Rosier (Justinien Rosier, je précise, même s'il y aura aussi mention de son frère Constantin... Celui qui a épousé la cousine de Kath). Bref, il va y avoir de l'action ! De l'intrigue ! Et surtout... Du volume, parce que ce truc fait 48 pages Word xD Bon courage !

.

Alors, il est temps de passer aux... **Réponses aux reviews** !

Hello **Mlle Aline** ! Contente que ça t'ai plu ! Le bonus sera moins fun que le reste de la fic (normal, c'est la guerre), mais j'espère que tu aimeras aussi x)

Hey Mayoune ! Ouais, la Team Canada ne se séparera jamais vraiment x) Même des années après ils restent en contact, à picoler, rigoler et faire la fête ensemble. Ils sont vraiment inséparables ces quatre-là.

Yo **Automne** ! Oui, c'était assez évident pour les parents de Brenda. Je pense que pas mal d'enfants sorciers sont nés comme ça. Et ouais, Cassie, on la changera pas x) Avec ses expressions zarbi et tout xD Et Kathleen... C'est peut-être mieux qu'elle soit pas restée à Poudlard, elle aurait tué Neville x) Déjà t'as vu ce qu'il est arrivé au pauvre elfe de maison qui s'est retrouvé sur son chemin ! Et Lucas... Lucas reste Lucas, je pense qu'on peut imaginer sans mal ses conversations avec les aristocrates péteux xD Et Cassie est toujours fixée sur Elijah. Cette andouille qui ne se rend compte de rien x) A mon avis, Elijah est absolument aromantique. Un peu comme Lucas. Du coup la drague, ça lui passe complètement au-dessus de la tête, il capte que dalle x)

Coucou **Titietrominet** ! Ouais, Team Canada 4ever xD J'imagine qu'ils se sont bien éclatés à la fête de Tonks, en effet x) Malgré les années, ils ne changent pas ! C'était ce que devait montrer cet épilogue x)

Salut **Sheena333** ! Contente que cette histoire t'ai plu x) A ce jour c'est la fic dont je suis la plus fière, parce que c'ets sans doute la plus poilante x) Elijah est en fait aromantique, dont la drague de Cassie ça lui passe au-dessus de la tête. Et son Patronus... J'ai pas encore décidé ! Et oui, dans ctte fic, les mots "Harry Potter" n'apparaissent pas UNE SEULE FOIS. Et c'était pas gagné ! Mais oui, c'est une bonne idée de bonus. J'y penserai ! Et pareil pour l'histoire de Delmar et Bill. Ou bien pour Rosier et Kathleen ! Même si à mon avis, entre eux deux il n'y a qu'une bonne vieille animosité, et pas d'anguille sous roche...

Hello **Zarbi** ! J'espère que le bonus sur la guerre te plaira, alors x) On va voir la Team Canada en action ! Et en ce moment j'écris un bonus sur la Team Canada et les ragots sur Harry Potter. Enfin, un Bonus qui montre qu'Harry Potter a été une constante dans leurs vies, sous forme de légende et de source de potins (ce bonus sera donc l'occasion pour moi d'écrire un max de conversation débiles et farfelues !) : et un deuxième Bonus où la Team Canada rencontre Harry Potter, et qui se passe après la guerre.

Merci **DonnySean** ! Tu vas voir, le bonus est un peu moins drôle que le reste de la fic. Et il est LONG, c'est énorme xD Anyway, contente que ça t'ai plu !

.

Ouf ! C'était long, y a eut plein de commentaires x) En ce moment je subit une baisse de motivation globale sur toutes mes fics, donc je poste ce bonus dans l'espoir de m'auto-booster et réussir à écrire QUELQUE CHOSE, n'importe quoi. Même sur _Naruto_ ou _Supernatural_ , pourvu que j'écrive !

Donc accrochez vos ceinture mes chers kiwis. Ce bonus, je l'ai terminé il y a plusieurs semaines, et c'est du lourd !

(Faites attentions au dates, aussi, la chronologie est assez importante x) )

.

* * *

.

 _ **Bonus 1**_

 **La guerre**

.

 _Samedi 25 juin 1995, salle à manger de la Renardière._

 _(Quatrième année d'Harry Potter, quelques heures après la fin de la Troisième Tâche.)_

.

Il faisait nuit noire. Les nuages masquaient la lune et une bruine fine et glacée tombait depuis quelques heures, dégoulinant sur les fenêtres et crépitant doucement sur les tuiles du toit. Le plafonnier avait été éteint, comme par respect pour l'atmosphère lugubre qui planait dans la maison. La seule lumière venait de la cheminée, où mourraient les braises du feu, et de la bougie posée sur la table.

Kathleen fixait sans la voir la flamme qui vacillait au bout de sa mèche. Cassie tirait ses cartes, étudiant d'un air concentré les symboles dévoilés à la lumière de la bougie. Lucas était assis devant la cheminé, triturant machinalement le tisonnier qu'il avait dans les mains. Delmar leur jetait des regards inquiets depuis la cuisine, où il faisait du thé pour s'occuper. Leurs yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, leurs traits tirés, et un silence macabre régnait dans la maison.

Leur monde avait basculé vingt-quatre heures plus tôt, et ils ne savaient pas comment agir.

Leur monde avait basculé quand Harry Potter avait émergé de ce fichu labyrinthe avec le cadavre de Cédric, hurlant comme un possédé. Kathleen avait été la seule à assister à la scène, les autres n'ayant pas été invités à la Troisième Tâche. Pourtant, au fond d'eux-mêmes, ils avaient su que quelque chose clochait. Lucas, quand il avait vu Lucius Malefoy quitter le Ministère d'un pas vif et le visage blême : Cassie, quand elle avait tiré les cartes comme elle le faisait tous les soirs : Delmar, quand Eveline lui avait dit d'un air affolé que ses parents voulaient qu'elle rentre et qu'elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait.

Vingt-quatre heures. C'est fou ce qui se passe en vingt-quatre heures, à quel point ça va vite.

A quel point ça va lentement, dans un monde où Cédric n'était plus.

Kathleen prit une grande inspiration un peu tremblante. Ses yeux la brûlaient mais elle avait tellement pleuré qu'elle avait l'impression de ne plus avoir une seule larme à verser. C'était encore pire que quand son père était mort, l'année dernière. Au moins, Helmet avait eut une mort paisible malgré la violence de sa toux : il était mort dans son lit, après plusieurs mois d'affaiblissement, après avoir fait ses adieux, et entouré des siens.

Cédric… Cédric était mort tout seul. Sa famille avait juste eut droit à une histoire abracadabrantesque de mage noir ressuscité, à une tape sur l'épaule, et Dumbledore était parti s'occuper de choses plus intéressantes.

Cédric était mort tout seul, oh, Merlin. Il avait à peine dix-sept as. Il avait du avoir tellement peur. Se sentir tellement abandonné.

Cassie abattit une dernière fois ses cartes sur la table, et recula brutalement sa chaise. Le crissement du bois sur le carrelage fit violemment tressaillir les trois autres occupants de la pièce, et Lucas leva un regard écarquillé vers la petite Serpentard :

– Tu as trouvé ?

Cassie passa le doigt sur la carte du dessus de la pile. La Tour, à l'envers. Un symbole annonciateur de désastre et de douleur future.

– Ça me peine de le dire mais… Dumbledore avait raison.

– Tu devines ça avec tes cartes de charlatan ? sourcilla Delmar en revenant de la cuisine.

Il posa sur la table un plateau supportant une théière et quatre tasses. Il en poussa une devant Kathleen, sans pour autant que la Poufsouffle réagisse. Lucas soupira, puis se leva de sa place au sol et alla s'installer sur une chaise, tirant à lui une tasse de thé d'un air las :

– Cassie a le Troisième Œil. Je le sais depuis que j'ai découvert qu'elle est Pathomens. Quand on a ce type de don, on est plus sensible aux autres magies de l'esprit. Combiné à son talent en divination et au fait qu'elle ne se trompe jamais quand elle fait des prévisions… C'était assez évident.

Delmar renifla avec dédain. La divination, il pensait que c'était du flan depuis son premier cours avec Trelawney. Mais il sembla soudain se rappeler que, petit un, Cassie avait bâti une vraie fortune sur des sources mystérieuses, et que, petit deux, Kathleen n'avait sans doute pas besoin d'un débat sur la divination en ce moment. Du coup il se contenta de baisser les yeux sur la tasse qu'il remplissait.

– Je savais qu'une menace allait frapper le monde sorcier très prochainement, marmonna Cassie. Je me suis orienté vers une arnaque de Malefoy, une crise économique suite à un durcissement des politiques gobelines… Mais je n'arrivais jamais à déterminer la source du mal. Evidemment. Comment j'aurais pu penser à la résurrection de Vous-Savez-Qui ?!

Kathleen serra les poings, les yeux fixés sur sa tasse de thé :

– Il a tué Cédric, alors ?

Sa voix était rauque et cassée, mais son ton n'avait rien d'agressif. Il était plat, dur. Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, et les autres ne s'y trompèrent pas.

– Oui, fit Lucas avec autant de délicatesse que possible. Mais je pense que tu t'en doutais déjà. C'était forcément un meurtre, et… Ce n'était pas à la portée de Potter.

Et surtout, Kathleen n'aurait pas laissé vivre Harry Potter un jour de plus s'il avait tué Cédric. Les gens l'oubliaient souvent, en voyant l'uniforme de Delmar ou les relations de Cassie ou l'intelligence glaciale de Lucas, mais Kathleen était la plus impitoyable d'entre eux.

Cassie se racla la gorge, puis continua en triturant machinalement ses cartes :

– C'est bien une menace sorcière. Elle va rester dormante, cachée, pendant un certain temps. Ensuite, je sais pas très bien quand, on va avoir une guerre ouverte. Et… La carte de la Mort revient à chaque fois.

– Elle n'est jamais venue quand tu tirais les cartes pour savoir si Cédric allait gagner, lâcha Kathleen.

Sa voix était presque accusatrice. _Toi qui vois l'avenir, comment as-tu pu ne pas voir ça ? Comment as-tu pu laisser ça arriver ?_

Cassie tressaillit, puis soutint le regard de son amie Poufsouffle sans flancher :

– Lire l'avenir consiste surtout à poser les bonnes questions. J'ai demandé si Cédric allait réussir la première épreuve, s'il serait en danger durant la seconde, s'il gagnerait le Tournoi… A aucun moment je n'ai pensé à demander si… Si…

– S'il serait assassiné ? acheva Kathleen d'un ton amer. Oui, ce n'est pas non plus une question à laquelle j'aurais pensée.

– Kath, murmura Lucas sans savoir quoi ajouter.

Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait bien pu dire ? Son neveu, celui qu'elle considérait comme son petit frère, était mort. Il avait été assassiné. C'était une réalité tellement énorme, tellement monstrueuse, que Lucas n'arrivait pas à en saisir toute l'ampleur. Aucun d'entre eux n'y parvenait.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? finit par murmurer Delmar.

Kathleen crispa les mains autour de sa tasse de thé brûlante. C'était toujours elle qui répondait à ce genre de question, quand ils étaient à Poudlard et s'étaient encore fourrés dans les ennuis. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, son cerveau tournait à vide.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à faire ? Cédric était mort. _Mort_.

– Mais je dois bien pouvoir faire quelque chose, gronda-t-elle.

Préparer une potion ou un poison, se battre, détruire quelque chose, prévenir les gens… Organiser l'enterrement, peut-être. Il fallait qu'elle fasse _quelque chose_ , n'importe quoi, parce que sinon elle allait devenir folle. Kathleen ne savait pas rester les bras ballants lors d'une crise, ce n'était pas dans sa nature.

– Le Ministère a étouffé l'affaire, déclara Delmar avec hésitation. Ils ne veulent pas croire que Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour.

Kathleen lui lança un regard furibond :

– Je sais ça ! Je le sais très bien, j'étais là quand Fudge est venu déballer ses conneries de condoléances après le Tournoi !

Amos et Grace n'avaient pas dis un mot, prostrés devant le corps de Cédric, et Kathleen avait été sous le choc. Mais Florence avait remercié le Ministre d'un ton si glacé qu'il était sorti presque en courant. Heureusement, parce qu'Eloyce avait l'air prête à l'étriper. Des condoléances contenant les mots « _surtout que ça ne s'ébruite pas_ » et « _ne croyez pas ce que Dumbledore vous raconte_ », ça manquait terriblement de tact.

– Ne me mords pas ! protesta Delmar en levant les mains en signe de reddition. Je dis juste que si on part en guerre contre Vous-Savez-Qui, on sera tous seuls.

Les mots résonnèrent dans la cuisine, et quelque chose dans l'atmosphère changea imperceptiblement. Peut-être que c'était le fait de l'avoir dit à voix haute, mais ça sembla soudain plus réel. Partir en guerre.

– Dumbledore serait sans doute de notre côté, réfléchit Cassie.

Kathleen feula comme un chat sauvage, reposant sa tasse sur la table si violemment qu'une bonne moitié de thé se renversé sur le bois.

– _Dumbledore a laissé Cédric mourir !_

– Et puis ça sera impossible de collaborer avec lui, fit Lucas d'un ton plus pragmatique. Pour Dumbledore, tu es un pion ou un ennemi. Il ne s'entoure que de gens qui lui sont loyaux, et je ne pense pas que ça s'applique à aucun d'entre nous.

Leur défiance envers Dumbledore était bien connue. Lucas ne lui manifestait aucun respect au Magenmagot, Cassie copinait ouvertement avec ses ennemis politiques, Delmar riait au nez de ceux qui lui vantaient le directeur, et Kathleen avait été un modèle d'insubordination depuis sa première année à Poudlard.

– Mais on ne va pas affronter Vous-Savez-Qui tous seuls, quand même ! protesta Cassie en ouvrant de grands yeux effarés.

Kathleen émit un vague grognement (il n'était pas exclu que ça lui ait traversé l'esprit…). Delmar se mordit la lèvre sans oser répondre. Lucas, lui, poussa un lourd soupir et pianota machinalement sur la table.

– Alors quoi ? Ne rien faire ? Fuir ? On sait tous qu'on ne peut faire ça.

Et son regard se posa sur Kathleen. Voldemort avait blessé leur amie. Il avait osé porter la main sur ce qu'ils avaient de plus précieux. Il n'y avait _aucune chance_ pour que Delmar, Cassie et Lucas fasse autre chose que chercher vengeance.

Delmar eut un rire jaune :

– La team Canada part en guerre, alors ?

– La team Canada part en guerre, confirma Lucas avec un sourire sans joie.

– Fuck ma vie, marmonna Cassie.

Kathleen repoussa sa tasse à moitié vide, et son regard passa sur ses amis. Elle faillit leur dire qu'elle allait se battre, évidemment qu'elle allait se battre, parce qu'elle devait agir : mais qu'eux, ils pouvaient encore fuir. Faire comme s'ils n'avaient rien vu. Ou bien carrément partir, comme le prévoyait de faire Florence pour protéger le petit Jason. Après tout, Cassie était terriblement nulle au combat. Delmar avait une petite-amie, et un job qu'il aimait. Lucas avait sa distillerie, ses inventions, et ses disputes avec son père qui cherchait désespérément à le marier. Ils avaient tous une vie, un avenir… Alors oui, Kathleen faillit leur dire qu'ils pouvaient encore tourner les talons, mais elle ne le fit pas.

Depuis qu'ils avaient onze ans, à aucun moment une telle offre n'avait fonctionné.

Et même si cette fois, la situation était bien pire qu'une simple engueulade dans le bureau de Chourave, que d'être pris par McGonagall en train de faire une bataille d'eau dans les toilettes des filles, ou d'organiser un match de Quidditch clandestin en pleine nuit… Kathleen savait que, comme toujours, ils étaient dans le pétrin tous ensembles. Après tout, si ça avait été Lucas, Cassie ou Delmar à sa place, elle non plus n'aurait pas abandonné ses amis face à la menace imminente d'une guerre.

– Merci, murmura-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle ne put empêcher de trembler.

– Oh non, ne pleure pas, fit Delmar d'un air horrifié. Sinon je vais me remettre à pleurer aussi, je te jure, et j'ai plus de mouchoirs.

Narquoise, Cassie lui tendit un beau mouchoir blanc brodé de vert et lui tapota sur l'épaule :

– Vas-y, chiale. Gryffondor mon œil, oui.

Kathleen émit un léger rire qui fit dégouliner quelques larmes sur ses joues, et Delmar fondit promptement en larmes, arrachant le mouchoir des mains de Cassie en lançant à cette dernière un regard courroucé :

– Ta gueule ! Ce sont mes allergies, c'est tout !

Et Lucas esquissa un petit, minuscule sourire. Leur monde avait basculé et l'avenir s'annonçait sombre. Mais tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils ne pouvaient pas perdre espoir. Ensemble, ils pouvaient survivre à tout.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Mardi 20 janvier 1996, appartement vide de Canterbury._

 _(Cinquième année d'Harry Potter, un mois après l'attaque d'Arthur Weasley au Ministère.)_

.

– Alors, vous en dites quoi ? fit Delmar en désignant l'endroit d'un vaste geste du bras.

Kathleen et Lucas échangèrent un bref regard. Les murs étaient nus et marqués de tâches d'humidité, le parquet grinçait, le sol était sale, il n'y avait pas un seul meuble et ça donnait à l'appartement un air sinistre, il faisait un froid de loup… Mais c'était des problèmes que la magie résoudrait facilement. De toute façon, ce n'était pas ce qui les intéressait.

– Il n'y a aucun sorcier qui habite dans le quartier ? vérifia Lucas.

– Aucun, répondit joyeusement Delmar. Et croyez-moi, j'ai vérifié les registres au Ministère. Alors, on adopte l'endroit ou pas ?

Il sautillait presque d'enthousiasme, ravi de son succès. Kathleen esquissa un vague sourire :

– On adopte.

– Génial ! s'exclama l'Auror. On l'aménage nous-mêmes ou bien on le confie à une taupe ? D'ailleurs, on a qui comme taupe ? Faudrait qu'on fasse une liste.

Lucas réfléchit un instant, puis proposa :

– Tonks ? Ce sera facile de la recruter, vu qu'on la connait bien. Et puis, elle connait le monde Moldu, ça serai parfait.

Du coup Delmar sembla se dégonfler comme un ballon, perdant tout son bel enthousiasme, et se passa une main sur le visage avec un grognement découragé :

– Ah oui, à propos de ça… Je lui ai parlé ce matin et… Tonks a été recrutée par Dudu.

– Quoi ? s'insurgea Kathleen. Non !

– Eh si, confirma tristement Delmar. Je m'y attendais pas non plus… Mais elle a complètement évité toutes mes questions à propos de l'utilité d'une milice contre d'éventuels terroristes. Elle n'a pas pensé une seconde que _je_ puisse être en train de la recruter. Elle agissait comme si elle devait me cacher quelque chose.

– Eh merde, jura Kathleen. Déjà qu'on pouvait faire une croix sur Bill et Charlie parce que leur famille est une adoratrice du barbu, voilà que Tonks aussi tombe dans le piège ! Dis-moi qu'il n'a pas eut Brenda au moins.

Partir en guerre contre Voldemort sans le Ministère ni Dumbledore à leurs côtés, ce n'était pas de la tarte. Kathleen avait donc décidé de partager les tâches. Dudu allait jouer les Gryffondor : il rassemblait une armée et préparait ses pions à aller au casse-pipe, tout en se décrédibilisant aux yeux du Ministère. La team Canada, elle, allait faire les Serpentard dans leur dos. Ils faisaient du repérage, restait dans l'ombre, et sauvait les meubles. En gros, ils se chargeaient du côté défensif de l'affaire.

Et pour ça, la première chose à faire était de se constituer un réseau. Un peu comme Cassie, en fait. Mine de rien, elle connaissait un nombre incroyable de gens. Et quand elle avait besoin d'un coup de main, d'une diversion, d'un emprunt… Il lui suffisait de tendre la main pour qu'un pote lui fasse une faveur.

C'était donc la première mission de la team Canada : réactiver leurs vieux contacts. Il ne s'agissait pas forcément de les prévenir que Voldemort était de retour (c'était un truc à passer pour fou, comme Dumbledore). Il suffisait de faire quelques allusions à des troubles futurs, rendre quelques services, faire en sorte que les gens sachent qu'ils étaient _là_ et qu'ils étaient _fiables_. Seuls leurs plus proches amis étaient mis au courant de leur plan.

Evidemment, la tâche était plus compliquée quand les gens qu'ils auraient voulu avoir dans leurs contacts étaient déjà en relation avec le Ministère, avec Dumbledore, ou pire : avec les deux.

– Je ne pense pas, la rassura Delmar. Brenda a juste une petite boutique à Pré-au-Lard, elle passe complètement sous le radar de Dudu. Et je suis en train de voir si Oliver Dubois serait intéressé aussi. C'est en bonne voie : il pense que Voldemort est de retour, mais il est trop insignifiant pour que Dumbledore le fasse entrer dans son réseau. Du coup, il sera sans doute ravi de rejoindre le nôtre.

– Bien, approuva Kathleen. Et ta fiancée, Lucas ? Ça avance ? Parce que si tu te marie, faudra bien informer la belle de ce qu'on trafique.

Le Serdaigle fit une grimace. Son père tenait absolument à voir son fils marié et père, histoire de perpétuer la lignée Ogden. Lucas avait beau freiner des quatre fers, Tibérius Ogden lui présentait sans cesse de jolies jeunes femmes de bonne lignée ou de bonne fortune, espérant dénicher la perle rare.

Du coup, Lucas avait six candidates potentielles pour son mariage. Coralie Macmillan, une Poufsouffle qui avait été dans leur classe. Olivia Scamander, une Gryffondor qui avait été dans leur classe aussi (enfin, dans celle de Delmar). Flora Parkinson, une Serdaigle, qui avait un an de moins que lui. Ambre Ceria, la grande sœur de Violette Ceria (qui avait été dans la classe de Kathleen) : une ancienne Poufsouffle, qui avait trois ans de plus que lui. Ludivina Rowle, Gryffondor orpheline mais héritière d'une petite fortune, une jeune fille timide qui avait quatre ans de moins que lui. Et Melinda Bulstrode, trois ans de moins que lui, fille illégitime du chef de famille des Bulstrode, mais Sang-Pure et pourvue d'une belle dot.

Misère.

– J'veux pas me marier, maugréa le Serdaigle.

Mais il était un Sang-Pur, un noble, et l'héritier de sa famille. Autant dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. C'était son devoir.

– T'inquiète pas, le réconforta Kathleen. S'il n'y a vraiment personne digne de confiance dans le choix que te propose ton père, je suis toujours célibataire ! On n'aura qu'à se marier et voilà, tout le monde nous fichera la paix. Par contre le gamin devra être conçu par insémination artificielle, à la Moldue. Pas question qu'on baise, ça serai trop bizarre.

– … Euh, merci ? hasard Lucas.

Kathleen émit un reniflement amusé, lui tapota l'épaule, puis se tourna vers Delmar qui était en train de se foutre de leur gueule, et revint au sujet initial :

– Le recrutement avance bien, mis à part ça. Pour ma part, j'ai contacté Elias, Gabriel, Balthazar, Ethan, Coralie, Jonathan et Violette. Bon, on n'a jamais vraiment perdu contact mais bon… Je resserre les liens.

Peut être plus avec Elias qu'avec les autres, d'ailleurs. Elle avait rompu avec le dragonnier après la mort de Cédric, parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas le courage de s'investir émotionnellement dans une relation. Mais aujourd'hui… C'était réconfortant d'avoir Elias à ses côtés. En tant qu'ami du moins.

– Et pour les Serpentard ? interrogea Delmar en retenant une grimace.

Eveline Heart avait rompu avec lui, sans doute sous la pression de sa famille, quelques semaines après le retour de Voldemort. Kathleen secoua la tête :

– On n'a pas grand espoir. La plupart sont apparentés à des Mangemorts.

C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle Cassie n'était pas avec eux : comme Eveline avait rompu avec Delmar, Cassie était désormais leur seul contact avec les anciens de la Maison vert et argent. Du coup, elle faisait la tournée de ses vieux amis et… Ça ne se présentait pas bien. Ceux qui n'étaient pas dédaigneux étaient paranos. La seule personne qui écoutait un tant soit peu Cassie, c'était Elijah, et c'était parce que sa famille adorait la petite brune.

– Bref ! fit Delmar d'une voix forte. Ça fait notre troisième cache. Et je pense que c'est à moi de la nommer, puisque c'est moi qui l'ai trouvée !

– T'as aussi nommé la maison à Cardiff ! s'indigna Lucas.

– Et tu as carrément nommé _ma_ maison ! renchérit Kathleen.

– Bon, d'accord. C'est à vous de trouver un nom. Mais choisissez un truc cool ! Un nom digne du repaire secret d'une organisation illégale !

Trouver un plan efficace de défense contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas chose aisé, et il leur avait fallu trois longues semaines avant d'avoir un coup de génie. L'idée leur était venue de Delmar, en fait. Quand il se rendait chez ses parents, il avait l'impression d'être dans un autre monde, à des années-lumière de la politique et des problèmes des sorciers… Alors c'était l'évidence même : pourquoi ne pas créer des planques dans le monde Moldu ?

C'était l'idée parfaite. Il suffisait de créer un set de fausses identités dans le monde Moldu, d'acquérir des propriétés, d'ouvrir quelques comptes en banques… Et comme ça dès que quelqu'un serait grillé dans le monde magique, il pourrait se cacher chez les Moldus, en pleine lumière. Comment les Mangemorts l'auraient trouvé, hein ? Ils ne savaient même pas ce qu'est un annuaire !

A partir de là, les idées s'étaient enchaînées. En fait, même utiliser les communications ou les transports Moldus serait une bonne idée. C'était quelque chose que Vous-Savez-Qui ne verrait certainement pas venir. Les sorciers sous-estimaient constamment la technologie… Les Mangemorts ne devineraient jamais qu'un petit bout de plastique pouvait être un outil de communication : alors il suffisait d'avoir un téléphone portable ! Bon, c'était cher et moche, mais utile. Et les horaires des rames de bus ou de métro permettaient de planifier un trajet rapide, calculé à la seconde près, de quoi semer à coup sûr un poursuivant. Les Mangemorts ne penseraient pas non plus à surveiller les lieux publics Moldus, comme des cafés ou des bars, en quête de réunion secrète de leurs ennemis. Bref, il suffisait d'utiliser contre eux leur ignorance des Moldus.

Mais bref.

Revenons à leur plan génial.

Créer de fausses identités allait être un peu chaud et prendre du temps, alors pour commencer, la team Canada s'était donc mis à installer des planques sécurisées dans le monde Moldu (et à leur donner des noms de code tous plus débiles les uns que les autres). Acheter des propriétés était assez simple : avec l'aide de son cousin Alexis, qui était Moldu, Cassie avait ouvert des comptes en banque, et Kathleen avait joyeusement utilisé le sortilège de Duplication sur des billets pour qu'ils aient un tas assez conséquent de pognon. A partir de là, Delmar l'Auror avait pris le relais, écumant les lieux les plus moins sorciers possibles à la recherches d'appartements à vendre.

Jusqu'ici, ils avaient trois planques, sans compter leurs propres maisons (surtout la _Renardière_ , à présent bardée de sortilèges de protection). Il y avait un appartement trois pièces à Lancaster, que Cassie avait nommé l' _Aquarium_ parce que quand ils l'avaient visité, la pluie dégoulinait si fort sur les vitres qu'on avait l'impression d'être plongé dans l'eau. Ensuite, il y avait une petite maison à Cardiff, affectueusement nommée les _Coquelicots_ , car ces fleurs rouges avaient poussé dans tous les interstices du perron. Et finalement, ils avaient trouvé cet appartement un peu délabré mais bien placé, et…

– … Qu'est-ce que vous pensez du Nid ? suggéra Lucas. Parce que six étages avec un ascenseur en panne, croyez-moi, je l'ai senti passer.

– L'Everest ? suggéra Delmar.

– N'exagérons rien non plus… La Cime ?

– Oh, j'aime, c'est cool ça. Adopté !

Ils échangèrent un regard complice, puis Delmar survola l'appartement du regard :

– Il est vraiment pas cher en plus. Je contacte l'agence ce soir, et j'aurais finalisé les papiers d'ici trois jours. Si jamais je dois jeter un Sortilège de Confusion au vendeur pour qu'il oublie mon numéro de téléphone ou ma tête, tu me couvriras, Lucas ?

Le Serdaigle poussa un soupir dramatique

– Et moi qui pensais pouvoir tester cette recette d'arôme de bière ! Mais oui, t'inquiète, je gère. Par contre, la prochaine magouille, c'est Cassie qui vous couvre. J'ai un busines à faire tourner !

Depuis que Tibérius Ogden avait démissionné de son poste au Magenmagot pour protester contre la nomination de Dolores Ombrage en tant que Grande Inquisitrice à Poudlard, c'était Lucas qui y siégeait. Il était souvent obligé de délaisser sa bien-aimée distillerie, ce qui lui cassait sérieusement les pieds : mais d'un autre côté, ça lui permettait d'accéder à pratiquement tous les dossiers. Et comme les gens étaient habitués à voir Lucas vagabonder d'un Département à l'autre au gré de sa curiosité, ils ne faisaient guère attention à lui… Ce qui lui permettait d'effacer allégrement toute trace des opérations douteuses effectuées par la team Canada.

Quand il était occupé, cependant, c'était à Cassie que revenait la charge de couvrir leurs traces. Elle ne mettait jamais un pied au Ministère, et pourtant, elle faisait presque un meilleur job que Lucas. Il y avait sans doute des pots-de-vin impliqués…

– Si tu veux, s'amusa Delmar. Allez, on file, je dois encore avoir le temps de passer à l'agence immobilière aujourd'hui. L'un de vous veut m'accompagner ?

Mais Kathleen secoua la tête :

– Moins on est vus ensemble, mieux c'est. Quand nos têtes seront mises à prix, ça sera plus facile de passer inaperçus si les Moldus ne se souviennent pas de nous en tant que groupe.

– « Quand nos têtes seront mises à prix », marmonna Lucas. Quel optimisme, attention, tu vas te froisser un muscle.

Il n'empêche qu'elle avait raison : ils étaient en train de monter un réseau d'immigration clandestine et quand Voldy débarquerai sur scène, ça allait sans doute sacrément lui déplaire.

– Au fait Kath, lança Delmar d'un air dégagé tandis qu'ils sortaient de l'appartement et que Lucas refermait derrière eux d'un coup de baguette. La France, c'est un endroit sûr ?

La Poufsouffle lui jeta un regard en biais. Sa priorité numéro un avait été de mettre sa famille à l'abri, et donc tous les Diggory (sauf Kathleen, qui préparait la résistance) avaient déménagés dans l'Ouest de la France. Au soleil, et à l'abri.

– Je crois, oui. Amos commence à faire du jardinage, Grace a fini par mettre le nez dehors. Eloyce creuse son trou dans les ombres de la politique sorcière française. Et Maman pense à inscrire Jason à Beauxbâtons, si la situation n'a pas été résolue quand il aura onze ans…

– On a le temps, ton frère n'a que sept ans après tout… Mais bon, je me demandais. Si jamais il y a besoin, tu penses que ta famille pourrait accueillir une partie de la mienne ?

Kathleen n'eut même pas besoin de réfléchir à la question :

– Bien sûr. Tu leur as parlé ?

Delmar haussa les épaules :

– Ouais. Mes parents et Sohalia veulent quitter le pays si ça devient dangereux. Mais Johar, Ajay et Anita veulent aider, alors je pensais à leur confier une de nos planques. Après tout, pour aider un sorcier à se cacher et s'intégrer parmi les Moldus, quoi de mieux qu'un autre Moldu ?

Kathleen faillit lui dire que c'était bien gentil de la part de ses frères et de sa sœur, mais que les deux cadets devaient avoir à peine vingt-deux ans. Puis elle se rappela qu'elle en avait à peine vingt-cinq, qu'elle menait une organisation illégale et se préparait à une guérilla, et qu'à dix-sept ans à peine Cédric avait vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres et en était mort.

Elle se contenta de serrer brièvement l'épaule de Delmar.

– Bonne idée, vieux. Si on en arrive là, nos planques seront sans doute les endroits les plus sûrs du pays, de toute façon.

.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Samedi 30 juin 1996, distillerie Ogden._

 _(Cinquième année d'Harry Potter, deux jours après la bataille du Département des Mystères.)_

.

– Ça pue, fit Cassie.

– Je ne te permets pas, fit dignement Lucas en croisant le bras. Tu sais combien de temps il m'a fallu pour créer une bière qui sent le caramel, le feu de bois et le whisky authentique des Ogden ?

– Pas ta bière ! La situation, grosse nouille. La situation pue. Elle pue carrément.

– Oh. Ça. Oui, c'est pas faux.

– Au moins maintenant le Ministère a admit le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, fit Maxime Adler d'un ton lugubre.

La bataille qui avait eu lieu au Département des Mystères quelques jours plus tôt, et où le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était battu en duel contre Dumbledore, avait définitivement mit fin aux doutes des incrédules. Voldemort était bel et bien de retour, et le monde sorcier devait se préparer à la guerre.

Du coup Delmar bossait comme un fou au Bureau des Aurors : Kathleen venait d'être recrutée comme fournisseuse pour Ste Mangouste : Elias MacFusty faisait des heures supplémentaires pour sécuriser la réserve des Noirs des Hébrides : Coralie Macmillan et Violette Ceria faisaient partie d'un groupe de volontaires qui renforçait les protections sur le Chemin de Traverse : et Brenda et son petit-ami Azhar passaient tous les deux un stage de remise à niveau en Défense imposé à tous les habitants de Pré-au-Lard. Balthazar Greenhood, Gabriel Fenwick et Jonathan Flume, qui étaient des Sang-Purs, bouclaient leurs comptes en banque et renforçaient les protections autour de leurs maisons.

La petite réunion des complices de la team Canada comptait donc seulement sept personnes : Lucas, Cassie, Maxime Adler, Olivier Dubois, Lisbeth Hamilton, Amara Derby et Candela Panda.

Cassie ne se serait jamais attendue à comploter avec _Candela_ , mais bon. Elle avait recruté sa cousine Amara Derby et sa meilleure amie Lisbeth Hamilton et… Là où Amara allait, Candela suivait. Apparemment leur relation était vraiment sérieuse.

Bordel de nouilles.

– Si vous avez fini de pointer l'évidence, est-ce qu'on peut en revenir au sujet principal ? fit Candela d'une voix cassante.

Lucas grimaça, mais hocha la tête :

– Comme vous le savez tous, maintenant que Vous-Savez-Qui est officiellement de retour… Ses Mangemorts ne vont pas tarder à attaquer. Leurs cibles principales seront les Nés-Moldus et les supporters de Dumbledore. Le Ministère a beau affirmer qu'il nous protégera, on sait tous qu'ils au mieux inutiles, et au pire infiltrés. Si quelqu'un se fait griller et passe dans la liste noire des Mangemorts, il est cuit… Et c'est là qu'on intervient.

Tous, sauf Cassie qui était déjà au courant du plan, se penchèrent vers lui avec avidité. Le Serdaigle retint un maigre sourire –ça lui rappelait la belle époque de Poudlard– puis poursuivit avec autorité :

– La team Canada peut faire disparaitre les gens. Les faire échapper complètement au Ministère, à Vous-Savez-Qui, ou même à Dumbledore. Nous avons une série de planques non seulement sécurisées mais aussi indétectables. Alors voilà votre mission : trouver ceux qui ont besoin d'aide et les sauver.

– On ne va pas affronter les Mangemorts ? s'exclama Olivier Dubois d'un ton presque déçu.

Cassie ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire de se coller son héroïsme là où le soleil ne brille pas, mais Maxime Adler lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied, jetant un regard méprisant au Gryffondor :

– Laisse ça à Dudu et à sa petite milice top-secrète. Ils sont bien plus concernés avec ça qu'avec sauver des innocents.

C'était la différence entre les Gryffondor et les Poufsouffle, entre l'Ordre du Phénix et la team Canada. Dumbledore et ses sous-fifres voulaient frapper leur ennemi. Kathleen et ses amis voulaient sauver le plus de monde possible.

Mouché, Dubois ferma sa gueule, et Lucas poursuivit comme si de rien n'était :

– C'est pour ça que je vous avais demandé d'ouvrir vos yeux et vos oreilles. Si quelqu'un pense qu'il va être pris pour cible, vous devez me le rapporter, parce que nous avons les moyens de le protéger. On fait disparaitre cette personne, et on lui donne aussi les moyens de poursuivre le combat de manière… Souterraine.

– Et elles sont où ces planques ? fit Amara avec naïveté.

Du coup sa meilleure amie Lisbeth la regarda comme si elle était idiote :

– Quoi, tu crois qu'ils vont nous le dire ? Ça ruinerait complètement le principe de la planque secrète !

Maxime Adler, Serpentard comme Lisbeth, hocha la tête : il était sans doute arrivé à la même conclusion. Mais Amara tourna un regard indigné vers Cassie :

– Mais tu nous fais confiance, non ?

– Justement non, fit joyeusement la petite Serpentard brune. Donner le secret à un nombre réduit de personnes permet aussi de réduire les risques que l'un de vous laisse échapper quelque chose… Volontairement ou non.

– Donc il n'y a que toi, Hirapati, Diggory et Ogden qui connaîtrez les détails susceptibles d'être dangereux, réfléchit Candela. Est-ce que Hirapati ne risque pas d'être en danger ? Il est Gryffondor, Né-Moldu, Auror et opposant à Vous-Savez-Qui. Il a littéralement une cible peinte sur son dos.

– Il refuse de quitter le service tant que le Ministère tient, soupira Lucas.

– Au moins il a foi dans le système ? hasarda Olivier Dubois.

Lucas et Cassie émirent un reniflement méprisant. Le système était pourri depuis le départ. Ils le savaient bien, ils exploitaient ses failles depuis des années. Cassie par ses magouilles juridiques, et Lucas en observant le ballet ridicule des membres du Magenmagot.

Tiens, à propos du Magenmagot…

– Je vais rester en poste au Magenmagot, déclara Lucas.

– Mais tu t'en branle de la politique ! s'étonna Olivier Dubois.

– Justement, pointa l'ancien Serdaigle. Tout le monde sait ça. Ils pensent que je reste uniquement parce que je suis un Sang-Pur et que mon but est de continuer à profiter de ma rémunération… Et de mon droit d'aller et venir dans le Ministère. Tout le monde sait que la seule raison pour laquelle je siège en séance du Magenmagot, c'est pour faire la sieste avant d'aller copiner avec les Langue-de-Plomb.

Candela roula des yeux. Branleur, va.

– Et alors ? lâcha l'ex-Préfète-en-Chef.

– Alors les gens ne le voient pas comme une menace, réalisa Maxime Adler. Et il va confirmer au maximum cette impression.

– Exact, confirma Lucas. Ça veut dire que je vais agir au maximum comme un rêveur excentrique et misanthrope qui ne pose aucun danger. Je serai en contact avec Delmar, Coralie Macmillan, Lisbeth, et Maxime, puisqu'ils travaillent au Ministère : et Cassie, quand elle y passe. Personne d'autre.

Maxime Adler était chercheur en Sortilèges, et travaillait en partenariat avec le Département des Mystère (sur quoi ? C'était… un mystère). Coralie travaillait au Département des Accidents et Catastrophes Magiques : elle appartenait à la Brigade d'Intervention des Accidents de Sorcellerie. Lisbeth était traductrice pour le Département de la Coopération Magique internationale (ce que Cassie trouvait absolument _hilarant_ , parce que Lisbeth était une Serpentard qui savait se montrer glaciale, mais elle était aussi une Née-Moldue aux cheveux teints en bleu vif et qui avait toujours l'air de sortir d'un concert de rock. Et pourtant elle connaissait douze langues et elle portait son Département pratiquement à bout de bras). Quant à Cassie, elle passait de temps en temps au Ministère pour rendre visite à ses très nombreuses relations professionnelles.

Mais personne ne savait vraiment quel était le job de Cassie.

– Personne hors du ministère ? lâcha Amara en fronça le nez. T'es assez antisocial.

Amara était aussi une solitaire, donc elle n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire. Après tout, elle était allée se cloîtrer à Loutry-Ste-Chaspoule, un coin paumé, pour vivre avec Candela et tenir une petite boutique d'art. C'était pas le signe d'une vie sociale bien remplie.

– Tout le monde sait que hors du ministère, je reste chez moi ou bien à la distillerie, confirma Lucas. Ça serai suspect si j'avais soudain un cercle social élargit. Alors si vous avez besoin de me contacter, passez par Delmar ou Cassie ou un des autres.

– Et ta fiancée ? lâcha Maxime Adler d'un air pensif. C'est laquelle déjà ?

Lucas se frotta les yeux :

– Vu comment c'est parti, ça sera soit Ludivina Rowle, soit Olivia Scamander. Aucune des deux n'est dans le coup, et je n'ai pas l'intention de changer ça.

– Olivia Scamander était dans la classe de Delmar, se souvint Olivier Dubois. Et Ludivina… C'était une Gryffondor aussi, non ?

– Yep. Etant donné que son oncle a été condamné à Azkaban parce qu'il était un Mangemort, et que ses deux parents sont morts de la dragoncelle quand elle était toute petite, elle est l'unique héritière de la fortune et des titres de noblesses des Rowle.

– Si les Rowle avaient survécus, ils l'auraient déshérité, marmonna Lisbeth en secouant la tête. C'est une bande de puristes cinglés. Ils n'auraient pas accepté d'avoir une Gryffondor dans la famille.

– Ludivina a été élevée par sa grand-tante Loretta Octavis, pointa Cassie. C'est une italienne avec un caractère de chien, mais elle n'est pas Puriste. C'est déjà ça de pris. Tu pense quoi d'elle, Lucas ? Ludivina, je veux dire.

Le pauvre Serdaigle leva les yeux au ciel :

– Je l'ai vu deux fois, et elle a tout juste vingt-et-un ans. Je pense qu'elle est jeune, timide, et pas plus enthousiasmée que moi à l'idée de se marier. Et pour en revenir au sujet initial : ça ne servira à rien de passer par elle pour me contacter. On s'écrit une fois par mois pour se raconter des platitudes, et nos contacts s'arrêtent là…

Les autres laissèrent donc tomber le sujet. Le futur mariage de Lucas n'était pas vraiment le sujet de conversation préféré du jeune Serdaigle…

Ils revinrent donc à leur conversation de départ, et à leur organisation. Pragmatique, Candela tira un calepin de sa poche de veste, fit apparaitre un stylo, et se prépara à prendre des notes :

– Contacter les membres du réseau Canada doit paraitre naturel pour un observateur extérieur, donc on va faire une liste de qui peut contacter qui sans apparaitre suspicieux.

– Le réseau Canada ? répéta Amara avec amusement.

Sa petite-amie haussa un sourcil blasé :

– Etant donné que c'est l'idée de cette équipe de débile et que je me vois mal nommer notre opération « Réseau Catastrophe » ou « Team Furet », ça sera « Réseau Canada ». Et pour les non-initié, ça sonne sans doute comme une compagnie d'aviation, pas comme le nom d'une milice illégale. Des objections ?

– Pour une fois Candela n'a pas tort, marmonna Cassie.

Ladite Candela l'entendit et la fusilla du regard, mais Lisbeth se hâta de détourner le sujet :

– Lucas peut contacter facilement tous les gens du Ministère. Moi aussi. Delmar sera sans doute surveillé car il est Né-Moldu, alors mieux vaut éviter de l'utiliser comme point de relais. Brenda et Azhar vivent bien à Pré-au-Lard ?

– Yep, confirma Cassie. Ils ont une boutique d'objets enchantés et d'amulettes en tout genre. Oh, et l'oncle de Jonathan Flume a une boutique là-bas ! C'est lui qui gère _Honeydukes_. Je demanderai à Jonathan d'y passer régulièrement. Ça ne devrait pas être dur, il s'inquiète pour son oncle. Ça lui permettra aussi de récupérer des infos auprès de Brenda et Azhar.

– Très bien, lâcha Lucas. Ensuite, on a Kathleen qui reste souvent cloîtrée chez elle, mais qui passe à St Mangouste pour ses livraisons de potions, et pour apprendre quelques trucs de médicomage. Candela, tu passe aussi à St Mangouste, non ?

Botaniste, Candela livrait à l'hôpital de nombreuses plantes et ingrédients dont ils avaient besoin. Elle hocha la tête :

– Et sur le Chemin de Traverse, aussi. Le professeur Chourave a aussi fait appel à moi pour se procurer certaines plantes, donc j'ai aussi accès à Poudlard.

– Kathleen a un accès plus facile, grâce à Rogue. Mais le Chemin de Traverse c'est un bon point de contact. C'est facile de se croiser là-bas. Ok, qui d'autre ? Gabriel Fenwick aide sa mère à gérer son haras, il va donc souvent se trouver dans des coins fréquentés par des bourges et des aristos. Balthazar Greenhood aussi, donc ces deux là seront le point de contact l'un de l'autre… Mais Balthazar est un bon vivant, donc il passe souvent à Pré-au-Lard ou à la Rue Errante pour boire un coup au bar, lécher les vitrines ou croiser des copains.

– Je peux être le point de contact de Balthazar, suggéra Lisbeth. On se connait et on s'est déjà croisés dans la Rue Errante.

– Moi aussi, réfléchit Maxime Adler. On se voit parfois sur le Chemin de Traverse, et on va souvent bavarder dans un café. Tout le monde sait qu'on est potes.

Maxime Adler était assez réservé et avait peu d'amis. Surtout depuis que Tonks avait pris ses distances avec lui (sans doute sous l'influence de Dumbledore qui n'aimait pas voir ses sbires copiner avec des Serpentard)… Mais Maxime s'entendait assez bien avec Balthazar. Sans doute parce que celui-ci avait un caractère enjoué très similaire à celui de Tonks ou Kathleen, et que Maxime était naturellement attiré vers les gens joyeux et charismatique, un peu comme un papillon attiré vers la lumière.

Très poétique.

– Super, fit Candela en écrivant sur son carnet un diagramme compliqué de relations. Et pour toi, Olivier ?

Le Gryffondor haussa les épaules :

– Dans le Quidditch, y a toujours moyen de rencontrer des gens. J'aime bien discuter avec les fans et je suis dans les magasins à chaque fois qu'un nouveau produit sort, alors…

Cassie réfléchit brièvement à leurs membres fans de Quidditch, puis conclu :

– Tu as toutes tes chances de croiser Delmar, Kathleen, Lisbeth, ou Violette Ceria. En parlant de Violette, d'ailleurs, qui d'autre elle peut contacter ? Pour l'instant, elle n'a pas de job…

Il y eut un bref moment de silence. Les parents de Violette se faisaient vieux, et leur fille vivait pour l'instant chez eux pour s'occuper d'eux. Leur aînée, Ambre, avait déjà repris leur entreprise (quatre librairies sorcières dispersées dans toute la Grande-Bretagne, ainsi qu'un vaste patrimoine de terres autour du manoir) et Violette ne tenait pas à vivre dans son ombre. Quand à son petit frère Harrison, il était à présent Aspirant Auror. Ce choix de carrière avait sans doute été motivé par le décès de Cédric Diggory : les deux garçons avaient été dans la même classe, et de très bons amis.

– On verra plus tard, trancha Lucas. Qui d'autre ? Amara ?

– Ce n'est pas en vendant mes peintures que je vais rencontrer du monde, plaisanta l'ex-Gryffondor. Mes tableaux se vendent bien, mais pas au point de faire un réseau.

– Tu te sous-estimes, lâcha Candela. Ton style fascine les gens.

Amara avait toujours aimé la tendance gothique. Le khôl sur les yeux, les vêtements sombres, la mode ancienne, la magnificence, l'architecture du siècle dernier, les contrastes, l'ambiance dramatique. Ça se voyait dans ses tableaux. Paysages désolés qui donnaient le vertige, ou couchers de soleil aperçus au travers d'un vitrail d'église brisé, ses peintures avaient quelque chose de dramatique et de sublime que peu de peintres savaient saisir.

Amara n'était pas Michel-Ange ou Botticelli. Mais même malgré la menace du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle commençait doucement à se faire un nom.

– J'ai des acheteurs riches, concéda Amara. Mais je ne leur parle pas beaucoup. Je ne fréquente pas souvent le Chemin de Traverse ou les lieux fréquentés… Je cherche plutôt l'inspiration dans des lieux déserts, des endroits abandonnés, ou des endroits Moldus.

– Les endroits Moldus ? releva Lucas. C'est aussi un bon point de rencontre. Maxime, Delmar, Brenda et Azhar s'y rendent souvent. Surtout Delmar et Brenda, en fait.

Cassie hocha gravement la tête, et rajouta :

– Et en bonus : aucun Mangemort ne pensera à t'y chercher, parce qu'ils n'ont aucune idée de comment naviguer dans le monde Moldu. Prends le métro ou un taxi, et ça y est, tu as totalement effacé tes traces.

Amara hocha la tête. Maxime et Lisbeth, tous les deux des Serpentard, plissèrent soudain les yeux. Ah, ils avaient sans doute compris que les planques indécelables du réseau Canada étaient liées au monde Moldu…

Mais ils ne posèrent pas de questions. Lisbeth se contenta de faire remarquer :

– On a besoin d'un code. Genre, une phrase innocente que signifiera en réalité qu'on est compromis et qu'on a besoin de disparaitre des radars.

Les Sang-Purs du groupes échangèrent des regards confus, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'était un radar, mais Cassie sourit jusqu'aux oreilles :

– Un code pour déclencher une extraction ! Bonne idée ! Il faut pas un truc trop banal… Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de « Dudu fait de la fraude fiscale ? »

Tout le monde (même Amara) leva les yeux au ciel. Cassie ne changerait jamais. Complètement et irrémédiablement cinglée. Lucas, quant à lui, esquissa un petit sourire en coin :

– J'aime bien l'idée. Une référence aux tenues de Dumbledore, ça vous va ? Ça devrait être assez subtil. Et puis, ça sera l'occasion de le comparer aux danseuses du Moulin Rouge.

Et pour une mystérieuse raison, Candela rougit jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles.

.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Mardi 23 décembre 1996, salle à manger de la Renardière._

 _(Sixième année d'Harry Potter, vacances de Noël)._

.

Kathleen empila les billets par piles d'une centaine de livres sterling, puis les donna à Cassie… Qui s'empressa d'enfuir le visage dans le paquet de pognon, respirant avec extase l'odeur de l'argent.

– Aaaaah, le blé et l'illégalité ! J'aime ma vie !

Delmar roula des yeux. Avachi sur un canapé, un calepin sur les genoux, il était en train de revoir les finances de leur petit réseau illégal. Plusieurs feuilles jonchaient déjà le sol à ses pieds, couvertes de calculs et de colonnes d'addition et de soustraction.

C'était dans ses moments-là qu'il aurait aimé que Lucas lui donne un coup de main. Le Serdaigle était beaucoup plus rapide que lui avec ses calculs, car il avait l'habitude de gérer de la comptabilité. Mais malheureusement, Lucas était coincé au Ministère pour une session du Magenmagot, aujourd'hui.

Avec un soupir, Delmar se replongea dans ses calculs.

Le « réseau Canada » était florissant. Ils avaient une quarantaine de planques à présent, toutes dotées de noms ridicules. L'Aquarium, la Cime, les Coquelicots, la Grange, l'Igloo, l'Observatoire, le Pot de Miel, les Tuiles Bleues, la Bulle… A chaque planque, ils avaient assigné un « surveillant », qui devait veiller à ce que les sorcier qui se cachaient à cet endroit s'intègrent au monde Moldu et ne se fasse pas repérer. La plupart des surveillants étaient des membres de leur famille Moldue. Les deux tantes de Cassie, par exemple, ou la fratrie de Delmar, ou les parents Cracmols de Brenda.

Plusieurs cibles des Mangemorts avaient ainsi pu échapper à leurs poursuivants grâce à ce système. Adrien Tofty, par exemple : un ancien Gryffondor dans la même classe de Delmar, Auror et Sang-Pur, mais dont les parents s'opposaient activement à Voldemort et avaient été tués dès le début de l'automne. Adrien avait été blessé et avait craint d'être assassiné durant sa longue convalescence. Il avait donc fait appel au réseau. Et c'était le frère aîné de Delmar qui lui avait appris à vivre à la Cime, à disparaitre parmi les Moldus, à retirer de l'argent à la banque, à prendre le bus ou le métro, à faire les courses au supermarché.

Adrien était cependant l'un de leurs seuls « protégés » à être un Gryffondor. La plupart de ceux qui faisaient appel au réseau Canada étaient d'anciens Poufsouffle, qui savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter sur les amis de Kathleen : comme Coralie Macmillan et sa mère, par exemple. Ou des membres de la famille d'anciens Poufsouffle, ou des amis d'anciens Poufsouffle… Ils avaient aussi un certain nombre de Serpentard, comme Eveline Heart (l'ex-petite-amie de Delmar) ou Jason Bulstrode (qui avait embarqué avec lui ses trois demi-sœurs, enfants illégitimes de son père : la plus jeune, Millicent, avait encore l'âge d'être à Poudlard. Elle aurait du être en septième année au château, et passer ses ASPICS, au lieu de se terrer chez les Moldus… Quelle vie pourrie.).

Serpentard et Poufsouffle avaient un point commun : en cas de doute, ils savaient toujours se tourner vers ceux qui ne les trahiraient pas. Ceux qui n'agissaient pas parce que c'était juste ou bien ou intelligent, ceux qui leur tendraient la main parce qu'ils les aimaient.

Les Serdaigle, quant à eux… Ceux qui faisaient appel au réseau Canada y avaient souvent été poussés par des amis membres d'autres Maisons. Souvent, les Serdaigle se pensaient assez malins pour se démerder seuls. Il fallait qu'ils soient désespérés pour faire appel à la team Canada, qui avait si activement détesté leur Maison à Poudlard…

Delmar attrapa une nouvelle feuille de comptes, jeta un œil au nom en tête de page, et retint un sourire un peu tordu. Leur protégé le plus inattendu était justement un Serdaigle…

– J'ai vu Wilkes cette semaine, au fait ! lança-t-il.

Cassie cessa de se rouler dans l'argent deux minutes, et leva la tête d'un air intéressé. Kathleen, quant à elle, continua à multiplier le billet de vingt livres sur la table, créant d'imposantes piles de monnaie à côté d'elle :

– Ah bon ? T'es allé à l'Igloo récemment ?

L'Igloo était une petite maison blanche, aux tuiles et aux volets bleus, dans une petite ville écossaise. Son nom venait du fait que lorsque la Team Canada l'avait acheté, Cassie avait foiré son sort de Chauffage et avait gelé toute la cuisine d'un seul coup.

Quelle nouille.

Bref. En ce moment, l'Igloo abritait trois personnes : deux Nés-Moldus qui leur avaient été ramenés par Candela et Amara, et… Rodolphe Wilkes, ancien Serdaigle boutonneux, et probablement l'une des personnes que la Team Canada avait le plus détesté à Poudlard ! A vrai dire quand Wilkes était apparu sur le pas de la porte de Delmar, l'Auror avait très sérieusement hésité à lui dire d'aller se faire pendre.

La seule chose qui l'avait arrêté était le fait que Wilkes, livide et hagard, avait l'air au bord du gouffre. Si Delmar lui avait dit d'aller se faire voir, sa prochaine option aurait sans doute été de sauter d'un pont.

– Yep, confirma Delmar en continuant ses comptes. Il voulait que je poste ses lettres à Jessica Coleman, vu qu'on a interdit l'usage des hiboux depuis les planques. Il a l'air d'aller mieux. Au moins j'ai plus peur qu'il se tranche les veines.

Les Mangemorts avaient tenté de recruter Rodolphe et sa famille, car son frère William (tué lors de la première guerre) avait été l'un des leurs. La mère de Wilkes avait tenté de fuir, avait été torturée, et était morte à St Mangouste dans la semaine. Son père avait accepté… E il avait immédiatement attaqué son fils quand celui-ci avait refusé. Wilkes s'était enfuit de justesse, avait cherché refuge auprès de son ami Anthony Higg… Et avait manqué de très peu d'être capturé de nouveau par des Mangemorts chez lui. Peut-être était-ce un hasard, mais peut-être que cela voulait dire qu'Anthony l'avait trahi…

Pas étonnant que Wilkes ait eu du mal à s'en remettre.

– Connard de Higg, grogna Kathleen en empilant le pognon.

– C'est vrai que c'est une plaie, marmonna Cassie. A tous les coups c'est un indic des Mangemorts. Celui-là, si quelqu'un pouvait avoir l'amabilité de le buter, croyez bien que je verserai pas une larme.

Kathleen hocha vigoureusement la tête, et Delmar haussa un sourcil :

– Quoi, toi aussi Kath, tu serais favorable à la mort d'un pauvre innocent ?

– Il m'a foutu un coup de batte dans le crâne quand on était à Poudlard ! lui rappela la Poufsouffle. Et il a dénoncé son meilleur ami aux sbires de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ! C'est le pire des crimes. C'est simple, si j'étais dans une pièce avec Grindelwald, Voldemort et Higg, et que j'avais un flingue avec seulement deux balles… Je tirerai deux fois sur Higg.

Delmar la regarda fixement :

– Pitié dis-moi que t'as pas une arme à feu.

La Poufsouffle prit un air innocent. Sa maison était littéralement remplie d'armes : il y avait des couteaux dans toutes les pièces, plusieurs battes de Quidditch (dont une qui était plantée de clous)… Alors une arme à feu n'aurait rien eut d'étonnant.

Son ami Auror sembla hésiter deux secondes à lui taper un scandale, puis il se dégonfla comme un ballon percé et retomba dans son canapé avec ses additions, agitant vaguement la main en direction de la cuisine :

– Je veux pas savoir. Ne l'amène pas à Noël, c'est tout ce que je demande.

Kathleen allait passer Noël chez Delmar, dans le Londres Moldu. Cassie, elle, avait invité Lucas. La guerre et la paranoïa ambiante les empêchait de se rassembler tous les quatre… Quel dommage.

– Je ferais ce que je peux, fit Kathleen sans s'engager.

– Me voilà rassuré. Tu me passe une Bièraubeurre ?

Cassie s'exécuta, hilare, faisant léviter la canette maladroitement jusqu'au perchoir du Gryffondor. Celui-ci rattrapa sa boisson juste avant qu'elle ne s'explose par terre, lança un regard mauvais à Cassie qui se contenta de hausser les épaules (ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était techniquement une adulte responsable qu'elle allait soudain devenir douée en magie !), puis reprit ses calculs.

Gérer un réseau clandestin, c'était beaucoup plus technique qu'on ne pouvait le penser.

– T'as vérifié qu'il n'y avait rien de suspect dans ses lettres à Jessica ? demanda quand même Kathleen par acquis de conscience.

– Yep, acquiesça Delmar. Mais d'un autre côté, Wilkes ne pourrait rien lui dire de compromettant. Tout ce qu'il sait c'est que je lui ai trouvé une maison chez des Moldus, et il ne peut même pas en donner l'adresse.

Le sort qui veillait au silence de Wilkes était la Langue-Liée, un dérivé du Charme du Gardien du Secret. Contrairement à celui-ci, où seule une seule personne –le Gardien– pouvait révéler le secret, le sort de Langue-Liée rendait impossible pour seulement certaines personnes de parler du Secret. Ainsi, ce sort était appliqué à leurs protégés pour les empêcher de révéler (même par inadvertance) le lieu de leur cachette.

Le réseau Canda ne lésinait pas sur les mesures de sécurité, et les fuites d'informations étaient pratiquement nulles. Néanmoins, le « risque zéro » n'existait pas…

Du coup, il y avait de nombreuses rumeurs selon lesquelles Kathleen permettraient aux cibles du Seigneur des Ténèbres de quitter le pays discrètement. La Poufsouffle était donc devenue une cible pour les Mangemorts, et passait la plupart de son temps cloîtrée chez elle. Elle avait déjà été attaquée trois fois par des Mangemorts, une fois durant sa cueillette d'ingrédients dans une forêt (elle avait transplané à temps), une autre durant une sortie sur le Chemin de Traverse (qui avait dégénérée en bataille rangée parce que Delmar et plusieurs de ses potes Aurors étaient _comme par hasard_ dans le coin), et une troisième quand elle s'était retrouvée par hasard à une impressionnante bataille dans le village sorcier de Wallace-Hall, où plusieurs Mangemorts semaient le chaos et incendiaient des maisons. Kathleen n'avait pas été la cible principale, cette fois, mais son arrivée avait mis le feu au poudres : les Mangemorts l'avait attaquée, elle s'était défendue et sa férocité avait rallié les habitants du village, plusieurs civils étaient venus l'aider, les Aurors étaient intervenus… Et au final, il y avait eut une quinzaine de morts.

Bref. Là où Kathleen allait, souvent, le chaos suivait.

Du coup la jeune Diggory sortait peu, ou alors sous déguisement. Ça ne la dérangeait pas. Elle avait une bonne défense : la _Renardière_ était protégée par le _Fidelitas_ et par tellement de Sorts et de Runes que Voldemort en personne n'arriverait pas à passer le perron, donc elle y était en sécurité. Et puis… Si elle était un symbole, les gens ne penseraient pas à viser Delmar (qui semblait obéir si sagement au Ministère), Lucas (qui apparaissait comme tellement lunatique et inoffensif) ou Cassie (qui ne se mêlait à rien de dangereux, voyons !).

Kathleen Diggory, figure de proue d'un mouvement de révolte. Ah ! Ça leur rappelait Poudlard.

Mais tellement de choses avaient changé depuis Poudlard. Les cicatrices de Delmar, sa musculature, ses traits souvent tirés par la fatigue, ses yeux qui demeuraient sec à présent quand un de ses camarades Auror tombait au combat (au bout du cinquième décès, Delmar avait appris à ne plus pleurer). Les silences de Kathleen, la façon dont ses poings se crispaient, sa colère qui semblait toujours bouillonner tout près de la surface, sa manière de bouger (plus vive, plus ferme, plus nerveuse : la façon de se mouvoir qu'on ceux qui ont connu de vraies batailles). La bonne humeur de Cassie, qui parfois se faisait glaciale et menaçante : le silence qui se faisait autour d'elle quand elle traversait l'Allée des Embrumes (ses amis ne savaient toujours pas pourquoi), son regard joyeux qui s'était terni. Les rêveries de Lucas, plus terre à terre désormais, et axées sur la guerre davantage que sur l'expression de sa créativité : ses cernes, son sourire fatigué, ses cheveux blonds désordonnés.

La guerre les avait changés. La guerre les avait tous changés.

– Hum, fit distraitement la Poufsouffle en terminant d'empiler les billets de banque. En parlant d'adresse, on devrait retirer celle de Lucas de notre liste de lieux sûrs.

– Ah oui, se rappela Delmar. Il va se marier, non ?

– Yep. Avec une ex-Gryffondor riche, terrifiée, et qui porte le nom d'un des plus fidèle Mangemorts de Tu-Sais-Qui. Quelle idée à la con !

Lucas allait épouser Ludivina Rowle en février prochain (ils s'étaient officiellement financés en juillet, deux semaines après que le Ministère ait reconnu le retour de Voldemort). Et Kathleen n'approuvait pas du tout cette union.

Pas parce que c'était un mariage arrangé, ou bien que les futurs époux se connaissait à peine. Ça, à la limite, elle s'en foutait. C'était un truc attendu chez les Sang-Purs. Le mariage de son frère Amos et de sa femme Grace avait été un mariage arrangé, par exemple, et ils ne s'étaient vus qu'une douzaine de fois avant la cérémonie.

Non, ce qui dérangeait Kathleen, c'était… Un tas de chose.

Ludivina était la nièce d'un Mangemort. Bon, un Mangemort qu'elle n'avait pratiquement jamais vu, et qui avait passé la dernière décennie à Azkaban, mais quand même. Qu'est-ce qui prouvait qu'elle n'avait pas été approchée, menacée, corrompue pour être leur espionne ?

A l'inverse, Ludivina était une Gryffondor. Et si les Mangemorts ne l'avaient pas approché, Dumbledore avait très bien pu le faire. Elle pouvait être le pion du vieux barbu, et cette pensée hérissait Kathleen comme un chat en colère.

Et finalement… Ludivina était riche : ça ferait d'elle une cible. Ludivina allait vivre avec Lucas : ça faisait d'elle un potentiel danger. Et enfin, Ludivina était timide, faible, jeune, facilement impressionnable. Qu'est-ce qui ne prouvait pas qu'un petit malin se serve d'elle pour atteindre Lucas ? Pour lui faire du chantage, ou le menacer, ou le blesser ?

Alors ouais, Kathleen désapprouvait. Elle désapprouvait carrément.

– Arrête de t'inquiéter, fit distraitement Cassie. On dirait une grande sœur surprotectrice.

Kathleen marmonna entre ses dents que Lucas avait _besoin_ d'une grande sœur surprotectrice, ce corniaud, puis elle laissa tomber et changea de sujet :

– Ah, et il serait temps qu'on ajoute une autre planque à notre répertoire. Brenda et Azhar ont déjà reçus des menaces.

Les Nés-Moldus à Pré-au-Lard se faisaient rares. En raison de sa proximité avec Poudlard, le village craignait d'être une cible, et les résidents avaient peur que les Nés-Moldus attirent les Mangemorts comme de la viande fraîche. La peur retournait les sorciers les uns contre les autres. C'était déprimant.

– Rien de grave pour l'instant, poursuivit Kathleen. Mais si jamais ils doivent aller se cacher… Cassie ?

La petite Serpentard dénichait toujours de bons plans logements. Par exemple, lorsque la Chaumière aux Coquillages avait été remise en vente à la fin du printemps, elle avait été la première informé !

Bon, elle ne l'avait pas acheté. Elle avait filé le tuyau à Delmar qui l'avait ensuite filé à Bill Weasley, en guise de cadeau de fiançailles. Bill et son épouse Fleur vivaient donc dans la Chaumière depuis l'été 1997, et comme ça, la Team Canada était assurée de leur sécurité.

– J'ai pas d'infos neuves, réfléchit Cassie de sa voix flûtée. Mais les Shafiq sont prêts à nous prêter leur cottage dans la campagne irlandaise. C'est perdu au milieu de nulle part et plein d'artefacts vaudou, j'adore.

Kathleen fit la grimace :

– Chacun ses goûts. Tu n'as pas dit aux Shafiq que tu voulais une planque, quand même ?

Cassie agita négligemment la main :

– Mais nan. Bon, ils soupçonnent sans doute que je trempe dans le réseau Canada. Mais Délila m'a donné les clefs du cottage au cas où j'aurais besoin de, je cite, m'éloigner de l'agitation actuelle. Comme elle sait que l'agitation, c'est mon dada, je pense qu'elle essayait de me dire subtilement que je pouvais utiliser le cottage comme je veux.

Cassie avait de très bonnes relations avec la famille Shafiq. Elijah ne sortait toujours pas avec elle, mais son père jouait aux cartes avec elle tous les samedis, sa tante lui apprenait le Vaudou, et sa petite sœur Esther (une Serpentard, tout juste diplômée, et beaucoup moins flemmarde que son frère) copiait sa garde-robe et sa coupe de cheveux sur Cassie. La petite brune était également invitée à manger chez eux toutes les semaines ou presque : ils l'avaient pratiquement adoptée.

– C'est toujours ça de pris, décida Kathleen. J'irai jeter un œil aux protections de l'endroit dès demain. Delmar, tu seras libre ?

En matière de sécurité, Delmar était quand même leur expert. Mais il secoua la tête :

– Je suis en service demain toute la journée. Demande à Elias. Ou à Gabriel. Ils sont tous les deux plutôt bons.

Elias devait créer des barrières capables de résister à des dragons, et Gabriel était un expert en mesures de sécurités protectrices afin de veiller à la sécurité du haras et des écuries familiales. Ce n'étaient pas de mauvais choix.

– Je demanderai à Rogue, décida malgré tout la Poufsouffle blonde. Il est plus doué que vous trois combinés, surtout quand ça concerne la protection contre la magie noire.

Il y eut un court silence, où Cassie et Delmar échangèrent un regard incertain. Kathleen le vit, et plissa les yeux d'un air menaçant.

– Quoi ?

– Ecoute, commença Cassie d'un ton un peu hésitant. Je sais que t'aime bien Rogue –et Merlin seul sait pourquoi– mais… Il est un peu louche, non ? Il a été accusé d'être un Mangemort… Il est pote avec Lucius Malefoy… Plein de gens dans mes contacts disent que Dumbledore est un idiot de lui faire confiance…

– On en a déjà parlé, coupa sèchement Kathleen. Je lui fais confiance, moi, et ça devrait vous suffire. Et toi aussi, Cassie, t'as des fréquentations douteuses… Y compris Malefoy ! Mais personne ne t'accuse d'être une Mangemort, non ?

– C'est différent ! protesta la petite brune.

– Je ne veux pas le savoir. Je fais confiance à Rogue, un point c'est tout. Je le rencontre une fois par semaine et jusqu'ici il ne m'a pas lancé d'Impardonnable, ça devrait vous rassurer, non ?

Kathleen confectionnait des tas de potions pour l'infirmerie de Poudlard, et les livrait donc de manière hebdomadaire à Rogue. En ce moment, le Maître des Potions ressemblait à un zombie : si en plus il avait été obligé d'approvisionner Mme Pomfresh, il se serait sans doute effondré. Kathleen pouvait bien lui donner un coup de main.

Elle était une Poufsouffle. Quand un ami avait besoin d'elle, elle l'aidait. Et quand un ami était accusé, elle ne perdait pas la foi. Parce que les Poufsouffle étaient loyaux, loyaux jusqu'à la mort, et que Kathleen ne faisait pas exception.

Peut-être que ce n'était pas si mal, songea Delmar en retournant à ses comptes. Parfois, il doutait, devant le cercueil d'un camarade Auror ou le corps d'une victime qu'ils n'avaient pas été assez rapides à protéger. Parfois, Cassie doutait : pas de sa survie, non, juste de leur victoire, parce que c'était long et difficile et que ses cartes et sa boule de cristal lui promettaient toujours plus de souffrance. Parfois Lucas doutait, parce qu'il avait toujours été un grand rêveur, mais qu'à présent il était si dur de rêver, et que le Serdaigle dépérissait dans ce climat sinistre comme un oiseau cloué au sol.

Mais Kathleen avait la foi. Elle y croyait. En la victoire, en l'avenir. Elle croyait à un futur meilleur, et elle croyait aux gens. Et, quand les autres doutaient, il leur suffisait de tourner les yeux vers elle –si droite et féroce et impossible à abattre– et ils se disaient _si elle tient, je peux le faire aussi_.

.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Samedi 27 juin 1997, appartement de Cassie Jorkins._

 _(Sixième année d'Harry Potter, quelques jours avant la mort de Dumbledore)._

.

L'alarme sur la cheminée (un sort bien pratique, inventé et apposé par Lucas) sonna deux secondes avant que les flammes émeraude n'apparaissent, suivies de peu par l'arrivée d'un visiteur. Cassie avait tout juste eut le temps de planquer ses lettres marquées du sceau de Gringotts et de brandir sa baguette… Puis elle se détendit en reconnaissait l'intrus.

– Bon sang, Lucas, tu m'as fichu la frousse de ma vie !

Le Serdaigle ne lui répondit pas, et se laissa tomber dans le plus proche fauteuil. Ses cheveux bonds, d'habitude si bien coiffés, étaient complètement en pétard, et sa cravate était à moitié dénouée comme s'il avait été en train de l'enlever quand il avait pris la Cheminette.

– Cassie, j'ai besoin de toi.

Aussitôt la petite Serpentard se tendit comme un ressort :

– Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est Kathleen ? C'est Delmar ? Elijah ? Une planque a été grillée ? Quelqu'un a été attaqué ?

Ils avaient obtenu une douzaine de nouvelles planques depuis l'année dernière, et elles étaient presque toutes remplies. Plusieurs de leurs protégés étaient également passés à l'étranger, grâce aux magouilles de Cassie, aux Portoloins cachés créés par Lucas, et à la famille Diggory qui leur servait de relais en France.

D'après leurs calculs, le réseau Canada avait sauvé la vie de soixante-treize personnes pour l'instant. Soixante-treize personnes pas assez malléables ou importantes pour que Dudu et sa secte s'en préoccupent, pas assez fortunées pour que le Ministère leur envoie des Aurors. Soixante-treize personnes. En ajoutant les vingt-six personnes complices de la Team Canada, qui les aidaient à faire tourner le réseau et à faire disparaitre les gens, plus leurs familles et leurs proches qui ne faisaient rien et se contentaient juste de prétendre ne rien savoir et de cacher leurs activités suspectes… Ça a faisait cent-trente personnes, cent-trente cibles potentielles. Cassie réfléchit frénétiquement à qui pouvait être visé…

– Non, soupira Lucas en se frottant le visage d'un air las. Non, c'est… Désolé de t'avoir inquiété. Personne n'est en danger. Pour l'instant.

Vachement rassurant.

Cassie soupira, et décida que sa correspondance avec Usnurf le gobelin attendrait. Usnurf était chef de clan, de toute façon, ça lui ferait beaucoup de bien de mariner un peu dans son jus en attendant une réponse. Cassie avait réussi à obtenir le poignard ornementé que les gobelins voulaient récupérer (et engager un bon voleur pour piquer ça chez les Selwyn, ça n'avait pas été de la tarte !), donc de toute façon, elle tenait Usnurf par les couilles et il allait devoir accepter tous ses termes.

Mwahahaha. C'était toujours satisfaisant de dominer la négociation.

La petite Serpentard s'assit sur son canapé, posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et son menton dans ses mains, et haussa un sourcil en direction de son ami blond :

– Alors, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse au point de débarquer chez moi à… Quatre heures dix-sept de l'après-midi ? Tu t'es échappé en courant de ton goûter ?

– Ah ah, très marrant.

Les Ogden prenaient le thé à quatre heures tapantes tous les jours, tous ensembles. Lucas, sa femme, et son père. Car oui, Lucas était marié maintenant ! A la charmante Ludivina Rowle, désormais Ludivina Ogden. Leur mariage avait été une affaire relativement discrète et hâtive, en février. Après tout, il s'agissait pour les Ogden de récupérer tout le pognon des Rowle avant que son oncle Thorfinn Rowle, fraîchement échappé d'Azkaban, ne se pointe à Gringotts pour boucler ses coffres.

La Team Canada avait donc rencontré Ludivina à cette occasion. Une jolie brune aux cheveux bouclés et aux grands yeux de biche, assez timide, et complètement terrifiée par l'idée que son oncle Mangemort vienne la chercher. Apparemment, son enfance auprès de ses parents n'avait pas exactement été _idyllique_. Ce mariage avait un enjeu économique pour les Ogden, mais pour Ludivina, c'était une garantie de sécurité.

Le manoir des Ogden était une vraie forteresse.

Du coup, Ludivina ne quittait jamais le manoir. Elle écrivait parfois à sa grand-tante Loretta, et à quelques-unes de ses camarades de promotion avec qui elle avait gardé contact. Elle écrivait aussi à Cassie (la petite Serpentard avait absolument insisté pour devenir amie avec Ludivina, parce que, pensez donc ! Lucas était pratiquement son petit frère, ce qui faisait de Ludivina sa belle-sœur !), et à Kathleen (parce que la Poufsouffle avait toujours eut un faible pour les cas désespéré, et que les grands yeux tristes de Ludivina l'avait attendrie). Mais mis à part ça, elle lisait, s'occupait les fleurs dans la serres, jouait du piano, et elle ne mettait pas un pied dehors.

Mais bref.

– C'est ton père ? tenta de deviner Cassie. Il te fait chier à nouveau ?

Tibérius essayait toujours de fourrer son nez dans le travail que Lucas faisait en tant que membre du Magenmagot. Ils avaient beau vivre dans deux ailes du manoir complètement séparées, ils arrivaient toujours à se taper sur les nerfs.

– Non, soupira Lucas. C'est… C'est Ludivina.

Cassie cligna des yeux. Ça, c'était une surprise. Lucas et Ludivina s'entendaient plutôt bien, normalement. Ils étaient polis l'un envers l'autre, ils avaient des sujets de conversation commun (l'Arithmancie, notamment), bref, ils vivaient en bonne harmonie. Comme des colocataires, quoi.

Et une fois par mois ils partageaient la même chambre pour remplir leur devoir conjugal. Certes.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

Lucas leva de grands yeux effarés vers Cassie, et chuchota comme si c'était un terrible secret :

– Elle est enceinte.

Pendant une seconde, Cassie ne sut pas quoi dire. Puis elle se leva d'un bond et frappa Lucas avec un coussin :

– ET C'EST POUR ÇA QUE TU ME TAPES UNE CRISE DE PANIQUE ?!

– Mais tu comprends pas ! piailla le Serdaigle. Elle est enceinte de deux mois et demi, déjà, donc on peut pas avorter sans risque, et de toute façon mon père nous taperai un scandale parce qu'il veut un héritier, mais imagine qu'elle fasse une fausse couche ? Elle est toute mince ! Et j'ai lu que les hanches fines c'est pas bon signe, ça peut rendre l'accouchement difficile ! Et puis, je peux pas avoir un bébé maintenant ! On est en guerre ! Je passe mes journées à espionner le Ministère et à tailler la bavette avec des sorciers corrompus qui vénère un taré à tendance génocidaire ! Kathleen gère une milice illicite et un réseau clandestin dont on est tous membres ! Et imagine le stress ! Le stress est mauvais pour la grossesse ! Pour la maman ! Et pour le bébé ! Et imagine que ce soit une fille… Bon, j'ai rien contre le fait d'avoir une fille. Mais il faudra qu'on s'y remette pour avoir un garçon !

– Quoi, c'est si difficile que ça de coucher avec ta jolie femme ? le nargua Cassie.

Lucas marqua un temps d'arrêt, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis haussa les épaules :

– Bah, c'est bizarre. Vaguement agréable mais globalement chiant. Et je préfère passer ma soirée à lire sur la convection des planètes et leur influence sur les flux magiques aériens que de brûler des calories à faire le pitre sur un édredon.

La petite Serpentard grogna et se cacha le visage dans les mains. Lucas avait un rapport au sexe vraiment bizarre. Enfin, assez normal pour un asexuel comme lui : mais vraiment bizarre pour Cassie. Si elle se tapait Elijah, elle, eh ben les convections des planètes pourraient aller se faire voir, elle passerait constamment son temps entre Elijah et l'édredon !

… Mais passons.

– Lucas, fit Cassie avec patience. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Les Sang-Purs ne laissent pas leurs enfants quitter le manoir avant leurs sept ans, non ? Histoire de s'assurer que le gamin ne soit pas Cracmol. Alors ça te laisse sept ans durant lesquels ton ou ta mioche sera protégé du monde extérieur. Et tu pense vraiment qu'en sept ans, la crise n'aura pas eut le temps de se résoudre ?

Les épaules de Lucas s'affaissèrent un peu. Elle avait raison, et elle le savait. Cependant, il n'était pas un super-baratineur pour rien, alors il ouvrit quand même sa gueule :

– Oui mais, imagine que…

– Ta gueule, j'essaie d'être la voix de la raison ! se fâcha Cassie. Ton gamin, ou ta gamine, sera beaucoup plus protégé que le nouveau-né moyen dans cette époque de merde. Tu es un Sang-Pur. Un _noble_. Et _riche_ , en plus. Marié à une autre Sang-Pure noble et riche. Tu ne fais pas de vague ni contre un camp, ni contre l'autre. Ni Dudu ni Tu-Sais-Qui ne va te chercher des poux parce que pour eux, tu es super-prévisible et pas du tout gênant. Ton manoir est bardé de sorts de protection. Tu es pote avec quelqu'un qui fait disparaitre les gens pour les protéger, et de manière professionnelle. Tu as des fréquentations parmi les Aurors, la moitié des héritiers de lignées Sang-Purs, et même des potes à Dudu. Tu es dans une zone de neutralité parfaite. Personne ne va te chercher des noises, et personne ne va s'en prendre à ton gamin. Ou ta gamine. Relax.

Lucas soupira, puis se frotta les yeux d'un air las.

– T'as raison, j'imagine. C'est juste que…

– Ça te stresse d'être papa ? s'amusa Cassie. Il y a d'autres gens qui vont être parents à notre époque, et ils s'en sortent très bien. Comme, euh…

Le seul exemple qui lui venait à l'esprit était celui de Constantin Rosier, le grand frère de Justinien Rosier ( _leur_ Rosier). Lui et son épouse Chelsea, la cousine de Kathleen, venaient d'avoir une fille. Ils l'avaient appelé Elynor. Cassie s'était rendue à la cérémonie de Présentation (l'équivalent du baptême Moldu, mais chez les sorciers) avec Elijah, et elle avait été la seule de la Team Canada : Kathleen avait brûlé son invitation, et Lucas avait perdu la sienne.

Lucas croisa son regard, et Cassie sut qu'ils pensaient à la même chose. Elynor Rosier n'auraient pas la même vie que l'enfant des Ogden. Ses parents à elle –son père du moins– étaient des Mangemorts.

Les Rosiers avaient rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres dès le début de la guerre.

Ils n'avaient pas de preuve, évidemment. Mais ce n'étais pas difficile à deviner. Justinien Rosier avait toujours été proche d'Elijah et de Cassie, et pourtant… Il n'avait jamais fait appel au réseau Canada. Il semblait vivre sa vie confortablement, sans crainte des Mangemorts, alors que son cousin avait porté la Marque durant la dernière guerre, et que sa famille avait sans doute été approchée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait coupé les ponts avec Elijah, dont la famille était prudemment neutre, et avec d'autres de ses amis qui ne supportaient pas ouvertement Vous-Savez-Qui.

Rosier était passé à l'ennemi. Rosier était un Mangemort.

Pas juste un indic, comme Higg. Un Mangemort, un vrai, avec le masque blanc, la capuche noire, et des maléfices sur le bout des lèvres. Cassie n'avait jamais affronté de Mangemort : mais Kathleen et Delmar avaient été mêlés à plusieurs combats avec le camp adverse, et parfois, ils se posaient sans doute la question. _Est-ce que c'est lui ? Est-ce que c'est quelqu'un que je connais ? Est-ce que j'ai rit, partagé une blague, prêté mes grimoires à cette silhouette qui m'envoie des Avada ?_

Rosier n'était pas le seul. Il y avait beaucoup trop de jeunes adultes vifs et agiles dans les rangs des Mangemorts pour ignorer que la plupart avaient été recrutés parmi la génération de la Team Canada. Par exemple, Emily Selwyn, de Serdaigle, avait été recrutée en même temps que toute sa famille : son vieux père qui avait échappé de peu à Azkaban lors de la dernière guerre, sa grande sœur, son petit frère. Et il y en avait d'autres. Lydie Amarin, de Serpentard : Caspar Parkinson, l'intello de Poufsouffle : Franklin Silvernus, le garçon discret de Serpentard…

La Team Canada avait été dans leur classe. Ils avaient échangé des livres, s'étaient prêté leurs encriers, avaient squatté la même table, rit aux déboires du furet de Kathleen et aux pitreries de Delmar. Ils avaient grandis ensemble.

Et à présent, ils essayaient de s'entretuer.

Cassie se racla la gorge, puis essaya de changer de sujet. Penser que leurs amis se battaient et s'entretuaient, ça la faisait toujours déprimer. Elle avait bien aimé, Rosier, elle. Il avait toujours été sympa. Ok, mordant et malpoli et sarcastique, mais sympa. Plus que Candela, en tous les cas.

– Beaucoup d'enfants vont avoir un avenir moins bon que le tien, conclut-elle. Franchement, tu ne t'en sors pas si mal. Et puis, tu seras sans doute un bon père. Tu es un politicien chiant comme la pluie et sans doute un horrible amant, mais bon, faut bien être bon à quelque chose, non ?

Lucas roula des yeux, et Cassie retint un sourire en voyant ce tic habituel. Si le Serdaigle réussissait à être exaspéré par ses conneries, c'était que la panique était en grande partie surmontée.

– C'est peut-être une manifestation inconsciente de mon instinct primitif, réfléchit le blond à voix haute. En période de danger, la promiscuité augmente, et l'homme retourne souvent à son instinct le plus primaire : celui de perpétuer l'espèce. Peut-être que c'est la raison pour laquelle il y a tellement de gens qui prennent le risque d'avoir des mouflets en temps de guerre. Merlin sait que ce n'est pas quelque chose que moi j'aurais fait, si on m'avait posé la question il y a quelques années.

Cassie haussa les épaules :

– C'est pas impossible. Par exemple, moi je suis super-motivée à escalader Elijah comme un poney…

– Rien d'inhabituel, marmonna Lucas.

– Kath a un plan cul, poursuivit Cassie. Je crois qu'elle se tape Ethan Bones. Bah, pourquoi pas après tout, il est pas membre du réseau mais c'est un clandestin lui aussi. Hum… Et Delmar a une copine !

Lucas plissa le front, pris par surprise. C'était vrai qu'avec la guerre et le manque de confiance ambiant, Delmar ne s'adonnait plus aux rencontres d'un soir. Trop de risques d'être trahi, attaqué, ou mené dans un piège. En revanche, le noble Gryffondor ne prendrait jamais le risque d'avoir une copine au vu et au su de tous : il avait trop de chances pour que ça asse d'elle une cible. Delmar était un Auror doué et anti-Mangemort, un Gryffondor, et un Né-Moldu : il représentait tout ce que leurs ennemis détestaient.

– Ah bon ? Qui ça ?

– Une de nos protégées. La petite sœur de Jason Bulstrode. Melinda. Elle était sur la liste de tes fiancées potentielles, à une époque.

Lucas roula des yeux, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec amusement. Delmar, petit cochon va. Il avait décidément un faible pour les Serpentard de sang Pur et aux parents super-racistes. Un de ces jours, ça allait sacrément le mettre dans le pétrin.

– Bon, lâcha le Serdaigle en se redressant sur son siège. J'ai besoin d'un bon verre pour me remettre de mes émotions. Tu as encore de cette bière ambrée au parfum d'érable que je t'avais offert ?

– Tu rigoles j'espère, elle était super-bonne, j'ai tous sifflé en trois semaines avec Kath. Par contre, si on transforme un peu nos apparences, on peut aller aux _Trois Balais_ comme au bon vieux temps ! Et je tirerai les cartes pour ton futur mouflet !

– … Vas pour les _Trois Balais_ alors.

.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Mercredi 1_ _er_ _mai 1998, appartement « la Bulle »._

 _(Septième année d'Harry Potter, veille de la Bataille de Poudlard)._

.

–Uh, grogna Cassie en fixant ses cartes avec perplexité. Comment ça, il va mourir, mais pas vraiment ? Il meurt ou pas ? Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche avec mes cartes ce soir ? De la souffrance et de l'espoir, des gens qui meurent et d'autres qui reviennent à la vie, une histoire de chapeau et d'épée… ? Y a rien qui a du sens !

Eveline Heart, qui était en train de faire du thé dans la cuisine, ricana en allumant le gaz sous la bouilloire. Tout comme Delmar, Eveline n'avait pas beaucoup de foi en la cartomancie. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Delmar…

– Je vous déteste tous, se plaignit le Gryffondor enroulé dans une couverture sur le canapé. Je dois rester éveillé combien de temps encore ?

– Jusqu'à ce que les dernières traces du Sortilège se dissipent, le tança Eveline. Si tu t'endors avant, tu risques d'avoir d'horribles hallucinations et de nous attaquer dans ton sommeil.

– Pas qu'on ait peur bien sûr, rajouta Cassie en battant ses cartes à nouveau. Mais je t'assommerai probablement avec un pied de chaise et le mobilier est fragile ici.

Delmar, qui vivait dans l'illégalité depuis que Voldemort avait pris le pouvoir (parce que voir son nom apparaitre sur le liste des Indésirables vous donnait très vite envie de démissionner de chez les Aurors), avait été attaqué douze heures plus tôt par des Rafleurs alors qu'il allait rencontrer un contact sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Oh, il leur avait échappé. Mais il s'était pris un Maléfice de Tourments Illusoires dans le dos, et l'hallucination causée par ce sort l'avait pratiquement jeté au sol hurlant d'horreur. Heureusement pour lui, Cassie était dans le coin. Elle avait réussi à faire diversion grâce à un épais nuage de fumée (qui aurait cru que foirer ses Sortilèges Explosifs toute sa vie trouverait finalement une utilité ?), et avait amené Delmar à la planque la plus proche… A savoir un petit appartement surnommé « la Bulle », et où se cachait Eveline.

Ils avaient fait venir Kathleen qui avait soigné l'Auror blessé, et qui leur avait ensuite donné comme instruction de le tenir à l'écart de toute magie et de ne pas le laisser s'endormir pendant vingt-deux heures minimum. C'était pour ça que Delmar devait se résoudre à veiller et à se tourner les pouces.

Le Maléfice de Tourments Illusoires faisait subir à la victime une hallucination incroyablement réaliste (et souvent terrifiante) en repoussant son esprit au fond de son inconscient. Ça voulait dire que briser le Maléfice n'était pas suffisant, car tant qu'il restait des traces du sort sur la victime, si celle-ci s'endormait et donc replongeait dans son inconscient, le maléfice pouvait se réactiver. Et si le patient était exposé à de la magie, ça pouvait renforcer les restes du sort qui traînaient encore sur lui, et donc prolonger le délai nécessaire pour que sa propre magie se purifie du maléfice.

C'était moche.

Donc, voilà. Delmar ne pouvait pas transplanter ou prendre la Cheminette, et il n'était pas en état de prendre le bus. Halluciner votre propre mort par éviscération vous faisait ce genre d'effet. Il serait bien rentré chez lui pour se faire réconforter par sa copine Melinda Bulstrode, mais puisque le voyage était hors de question… Eveline avait proposé de lui prêter son canapé, et Cassie s'était aussi invitée parce que, bordel, elle venait de voir Delmar s'écrouler sous un sort de Rafleur et hurler de douleur. Elle n'allait pas le lâcher des yeux de sitôt.

Kathleen aurait voulu rester, elle aussi, mais concentrer les trois leaders du réseau Canada dans une seule planque, coupés du reste du réseau, c'était chercher les problèmes. L'un d'entre eux devait toujours être facilement joignable. Et comme Lucas était chez lui avec sa famille, il ne pouvait pas assumer ce rôle, et c'était retombé sur Kathleen.

Oui, Lucas avait carrément une _famille_ , maintenant. Son père, sa femme Ludivina, mais aussi son fils et sa fille, nés au début de mars, à peine deux mois plus tôt. Des jumeaux ! Le fils était aussi brun que sa mère, et la fille aussi blonde que son père, mais tous les deux avaient les yeux bleus de Lucas, et le jeune père était complètement paranoïaque en ce qui les concernait. C'était adorable.

Cassie était la marraine de la fille, _Lauralyn_ , et Delmar était son parrain. Kathleen avait été nommée marraine du garçon, _Lancelot_ , et le parrain était Maxime Adler, leur ami Langue-de-Plomb. Les prénoms avaient été choisis par Lucas, mais sur le conseil de Cassie, qui avait tiré les cartes pour deviner l'avenir des jumeaux. D'après ce qu'elle en avait deviné, elle était assez optimiste.

Bref. Lucas était donc chez lui à surveiller Lauralyn et Lancelot comme du lait sur le feu, et du coup il n'était pas exactement joignable. Aucun membre de sa famille n'était au courant de son implication dans le réseau Canada, après tout.

Et donc leur Poufsouffle était repartie monter la garde à la _Renardière_ , pendant que Delmar évacuait son Maléfice, que Cassie le couvait sans en avoir l'air, et qu'Eveline prétendait très fort ne pas être là.

– Et puis, je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains, lança Eveline en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Ne me dis pas que la compagnie te déplaît !

Oui, parce qu'Eveline et Delmar, même s'ils avaient rompus, étaient restés d'excellents amis. Eveline s'entendait même très bien avec Melinda, la nouvelle copine de Delmar. Cassie en rajouta une couche :

– Imagine, tu pourrais être chez _Wilkes_.

Rien que l'idée fit frissonner Delmar d'horreur des pieds à la tête. Eveline retint un gloussement. Qu'il leur doive la vie ou non, Wilkes était toujours aussi chiant !

– Je pense que c'était quand même le mec que vous pouviez le moins blairer à Poudlard, fit pensivement Eveline. A égalité avec Higg, peut-être. Ou bien…

Elle s'interrompit er regarda ailleurs. _Rosier_. Quand la Team Canada repensait à Poudlard et à leurs disputes avec divers personnes, ils pensaient à Higg et Wilkes, mais surtout, ils pensaient à Justinien Rosier et à ses engueulades continues avec Kathleen.

Rosier. Parkinson. Selwyn. Silvernus. Tous ces gens qu'ils avaient connus, avec qui ils avaient rit et travaillé, tous ces gens qu'ils avaient aimé ou détesté, avec qui ils avaient vécus. Tous ces gens qui, à présent, bossaient pour l'autre camp et n'hésiteraient pas à les tuer…. A chaque fois qu'un de leurs noms était évoqué, il entraînait comme un temps de silence, comme s'il fallait à nouveau encaisser le choc et réaliser qu'ils n'étaient plus là, qu'ils étaient l'ennemi.

Ils ne s'y habitueraient sans doute jamais.

Eveline se racla la gorge et chercha à changer de sujet. Mais Delmar, en bon Gryffondor qu'il était, se contenta de hausser les épaules et de crever l'abcès. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser un simple nom, un simple souvenir, leur peser comme ça. C'était la guerre : il fallait vivre dans le présent.

– Qui est vraiment surpris, cela dit ? De leur choix, je veux dire. A Higg, ou Wilkes, ou… Rosier. Wilkes a toujours été un lâche qui méprisait les Mangemorts. Il devenait livide dès qu'on parlait de son frère. C'était sûr qu'il allait fuir.

Cassie hocha vivement la tête :

– C'est vrai. Et Higg est un opportuniste, une vraie tique. Il a essayé de s'implanter dans mon traffi… Je veux dire, de fourrer son nez dans mes affaires. Je l'ai catapulté loin de là plus vite que tu peux dire « Quidditch » ! Du coup il était un peu dans la mouise, sans contacts ni business, entièrement dépendant du pognon de papa et maman. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il joue la taupe pour les grands méchants masqués maintenant.

– Et Rosier…

Delmar marqua une pause. Emmerdeur ou non, Rosier n'avait jamais eut pour eux la haine qu'avaient Higg ou Wilkes. Les Serpentard s'étaient souvent alliés à la Team Canada, après tout.

Et puis, ennemi d'enfance ou pas… Rosier avait passé sept ans avec eux. Sep ans à coller aux basques d'Elijah, à se foutre de la gueule de Cassie et de ses plans dragues, à se chamailler avec Kathleen, à subir avec résignation les élucubrations de Lucas, à se décaler pour leur faire de la place sur son banc lors des matchs de Quidditch.

Sept ans putain, c'était pratiquement le tiers de leur vie.

– Rosier a toujours fait passé sa famille avant tout, déclara doucement Eveline. Même s'il a sans doute des regrets… Rosier est un bon fils. Quand sa famille exige quelque chose de lui…

– Il obéit, compléta Delmar d'un air morose. Et le fait qu'il a toujours été Puriste ne gâche rien, je suppose.

Rosier avait été loiiiin d'être le plus extrême des Puristes de leur génération. Après tout, il avait respecté l'autorité de Candela, et n'avait jamais fait allusion au pedigree de Delmar. N'empêche, il croyait fermement en l'infériorité du sang Moldu, et ça avait sans doute aidé à son choix…

– C'est pas important, dit fermement Cassie de sa voix flûtée. Il a fait son choix, nous le nôtre, et c'est tout. Imaginez plutôt comme ça doit être dur pour Elijah ! Justinien était son meilleur ami.

… Ce qui expliquait pourquoi Elijah était si déprimé, du coup. Presque aussi déprimé que Kathleen depuis que Rogue avait tué Dumbledore.

Et si _ça_ , ça n'avait pas été une surprise ! Kathleen avait été tellement sûre de l'allégeance de Rogue, tellement sûre qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance… Bon, elle avait été la seule personne du réseau Canada à être en contact avec lui, mais tout de même. Elle rapportait chez elle ses grimoires, elle lui préparait des potions, elle discutait régulièrement avec lui, ils s'écrivaient durant l'été pour se disputer au sujet de philtres enchantés et de fumées toxiques, bref, Rogue faisait partie de la vie de Kathleen. Il lui servait même de consultant en matière de protections contre la magie noire.

Quand Dumbledore avait été tué, quand Rogue avait révélé qu'il était un traître… Kathleen l'avait mal vécu. Très mal vécu.

Elle avait hurlé et tempêté, pleuré et refusé de voir la vérité, puis s'était renfermé sur elle-même, puis s'était plongé dans le travail avec frénésie jusqu'à s'écrouler d'épuisement. Elle était furieuse, tout le temps, mais surtout elle était déprimée. Trahie.

Rogue n'était pas quelqu'un qui tendait à attirer l'amitié ou la sympathie, mais bon sang, Kathleen avait cru en lui. Elle lui avait fait confiance. Il avait été son ami.

Avec le temps, elle s'en était remise. Pas complètement, mais assez. Elle travaillait sans ciller sur les grimoires qu'il lui avait prêtés avant de trahir. Elle avait retrouvé son professionnalisme dans la confection de potions et de baumes. Son Patronus, vacillant après la trahison, avait retrouvé sa vigueur. Kathleen était une Poufsouffle, et la trahison était le vice le plus honnie par sa Maison, un coup fatal, une honte absolue. Mais Kathleen était aussi une Diggory, une amie, une sœur, une leader, une protectrice. La défection d'une seule personne ne devait pas l'abattre. Ne pouvait pas l'abattre. Trop de choses reposaient sur elle.

Alors elle continuait. Et le nom de Rogue n'était jamais prononcé à la _Renardière_.

Delmar soupira. Il aurait aimé pouvoir dire qu'il avait vu venir ce coup de traître, mais… Il ne l'avait pas vu venir, pas du tout. Oh, il n'était pas comme ces imbéciles de l'Ordre qui pensait que « si Dumbledore lui fait confiance, il a raison ! ». Delmar n'avait jamais succombé au lavage de cerveau de Dudu le barbu. Et en lisant le livre de Skeeter publié récemment, il se disait qu'il avait eu bien raison.

Non, si Delmar n'avait pas vu venir la trahison de Rogue, c'était parce qu'un matin, il y avait des années de cela… Un matin, il avait écouté derrière une porte close Rogue et Kathleen qui discutaient comme de vieux potes, qui faisaient de l'humour et qui plaisantaient en triant des ailes de fée. Et oui, il avait été choqué de réaliser que Rogue était humain. Mais il avait été sûr, _tellement sûr_ , que ce n'était pas un mensonge et que Rogue appréciait Kathleen. Cette certitude l'avait soutenu durant toute la guerre.

Kathleen était l'amie de Rogue. Peut-être sa seule amie. Rogue servait peut-être Dumbledore, mais il ne faisait que ça, _servir_. Il devait accorder une valeur d'autant plus grande à la seule personne qui l'appréciait sincèrement non ?

Mais c'était une logique de Gryffondor. C'était une logique de Poufsouffle. Rogue était un _Serpentard_ : il agissait sur le long terme, et n'hésitait pas à sacrifier ce qui pouvait entraver ses projets. Kathleen avait sans doute eut de l'importance pour lui. Mais pas assez pour l'empêcher d'agir.

Soudain la cheminée s'illumina de flammes vertes, et en une seconde tout le monde fut sur ses pieds, baguette en main, Eveline le dos tendu comme avant un sprint, et Cassie se plaçant devant Delmar pour lui servir de bouclier. La Team Canada n'utilisait pratiquement jamais la Cheminette, est-ce que ça pouvait être… ?

Puis une tête ébouriffée apparu sur les braises émeraudes, et Eveline baissa légèrement sa baguette, estomaquée :

– … Panda ? Candela Panda ?!

– Mot de passe ! ordonnèrent Cassie et Delmar d'une seule voix sans baisser leurs armes.

Candela, dont la tresse était défaite et les cheveux en pétard, leur lança un regard noir et récita d'une traite :

– « C'est dans le besoin qu'on reconnait ses amis », « l'argent n'a pas d'odeur », « l'union fait la force », et « à malin, malin et demi ». Est-ce que vous avez vraiment choisi chacun un proverbe idiot dans votre équipe de bras cassés ?

Cassie et Delmar prirent un air innocent. Leur mot de passe était composé de quatre dictons, un pour chaque membre de la Team Canada. Un peu simpliste, mais très efficace.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? demanda Cassie en baissant sa baguette.

Un sourire un peu tordu apparut sur le visage de l'ex-Préfète. Elle semblait à la fois nerveuse, fébrile, furieuse et terrifiée. C'était comme si elle était sur le point d'exploser.

– Harry Potter est à Poudlard. Il a lancé un appel ! Bon, il l'a lancé à ses sbires, mais les jumeaux Weasley l'ont relayé à ta cousine Clara Robinson, Bill l'a relayé à Olivier Dubois, Tonks a propagé ça à Brenda et Azhar, et maintenant tout le réseau est au courant. Vous-Savez-Qui et ses Mangemorts sont en route ! Poudlard prépare la résistance : tout va se jouer là-bas.

Delmar se rassit sur sa chaise, parce qu'il avait l'impression que ses jambes allaient lâcher.

– Quand ? fit-il faiblement.

– Maintenant ! Cette nuit ! Diggory m'a ordonné de faire passer le message : elle est déjà là-bas avec la moitié du réseau. Amara est au Ministère avec Lisbeth, elles vont profiter du chaos pour libérer tous les Nés-Moldus incarcérés qui attendent leur jugement. J'ai contacté tous ceux que je pouvais, mais cette planque est la seule dont le connaisse l'adresse, alors je ne peux pas contacter vos autres protégés…

Certains membres du réseau s'étaient vu remettre la localisation d'une des planques, en gage de confiance… Et aussi pour que le business continue à marcher si un des leaders se faisait descendre. Candela, par exemple, connaissait la Bulle, où logeait Eveline : Maxime Adler connaissait les Coquelicots, où logeait Jason Bulstrode et ses sœurs : Olivier Dubois connaissait la Cime, où se cachait Adrien Tofty, Coralie Macmillan, et sa mère : Brenda Rain connaissait l'Igloo, où logeait Wilkes et deux Nés-Moldus : etc.

– Je me charge de rassembler les troupes, décida Cassie. Je dois pouvoir joindre Lucas au passage.

Puis elle se tourna vers Eveline et Delmar :

– Pour rejoindre Poudlard, l'accès le plus direct est de passer par l'ancienne maison de Brenda à Pré-au-Lard, puis d'utiliser le passage secret qu'i la Tête de Sanglier.

Cassie avait aussi des espions à Poudlard, et elle était au courant de l'existence de ce passage secret depuis… Pratiquement le moment de sa création.

– La maison de Brenda n'a jamais été rachetée, poursuivit-elle. C'est complètement vide, mais c'est très bien situé. L'adresse est 17, rue de la Passiflore, Pré-au-Lard. Eveline, tu veux… ?

– Oh carrément que je veux, gronda la Serpentard en attrapa un couteau de cuisine et en le glissant dans sa botte. Je vais leur botter le cul, à ces emmerdeurs qui m'ont chassé de chez moi !

Elle attrapa deux autres couteaux, et ce qui ressemblait vachement à une grenade rangée dans son placard à vaisselle. Apparemment Kathleen l'avait convertie à l'utilisation des armes Moldus. Cassie fit mine de ne rien voir, et ce tourna vers Delmar, qui s'était mit debout d'un geste chancelant :

– N'y pense même pas ! Toi, tu reste là, tu n'es pas en état de te battre.

– Je ne vais pas rester là à ne rien faire ! rugit Delmar.

– Arrête de faire ton Gryffondor ! rétorqua Cassie. Tu tiendrais pas deux minutes dans un vrai combat. Tu veux faire quelque chose ? Alors va au Ministère aider ma cousine à libérer les prisonniers. Et t'as pas intérêt à te faire buter, imbécile !

Delmar renifla avec amusement, tapota la tête de Cassie, puis s'avança vers la cheminée :

– Moi aussi je t'aime, la naine.

– JE SUIS PAS PETITE C'EST L'ECLAIRAGE QUI DONNE CETTE IMPRESSION !

Candela leva les yeux au ciel puis disparu de la cheminée, juste à temps pour que Delmar y jette une poignée de poudre verte et disparaisse dans un flash d'émeraude, sans doute en direction du Ministère. Eveline le suivit quelques instants plus tard, clamant l'adresse de la maison de Brenda à Pré-au-Lard, et disparu à son tour.

Cassie se retrouva toute seule.

Le silence lui sembla incongru. Ça y est, la grande bataille finale allait commencer, leur monde était sur le point de basculer, et tout était si silencieux. Si immobile. Dans la rue, les Moldus marchaient d'un pas pressé, les voitures se croisaient et s'arrêtaient sagement au feu rouge, comme si tout était normal. Est-ce qu'ils ne réalisaient pas que, lorsque la nuit serait finie, leur monde aurait basculé d'un côté ou de l'autre de la balance ?

Cassie inspira un grand coup. Wilkes, Bulstrode, Henry Bluesky et sa famille, Adrien Tofty, Coralie Macmillan et sa mère, Valentino Basini, Victor Page, Julia Moore et ses deux fils… Ils avaient plus de soixante-dix protégés dans leurs planques, et parmi eux, environ une quarantaine était capable de se battre. Voudraient se battre.

Elle attrapa un peu de Poudre de Cheminette et s'agenouilla devant la cheminée, adressant une prière à quiconque voudrait bien l'entendre. _Faites que mes amis aillent bien. Faites que tout le monde survive._

Elle aurait du faire plus attention à ses cartes. Elles lui avaient bien prédit que la mort allait planer sur eux, cette nuit. La mort, le combat et la souffrance. La fin ou le renouveau.

Tout ce jouait cette nuit.

.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Jeudi 2 mai 1998, salle commune de Poufsouffle._

 _(Septième année d'Harry Potter, lendemain de la Bataille de Poudlard)._

.

Kathleen n'avait pas remis les pieds dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle depuis qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard. Dun geste absent, elle passa la main sur l'une des tables de bois poussée dans un coin. C'était là que Lucas s'était assis pour dévorer grimoire sur grimoire sur le Patronus. Dans ce canapé, Cassie s'était allongé la tête en bas : et sur ce tapis, Delmar s'était vautré comme une étoile de mer, et Candela leur avait tapé un vrai scandale…

Dix ans avaient passé, depuis. Kathleen avait vingt-sept ans. Elle était jeune, encore, avec l'avenir devant elle : mais aujourd'hui, elle avait l'impression d'avoir un siècle.

La bataille avait été… Elle ne voulait plus jamais voir ça. Plus jamais.

Il y avait eut les sorts qui volent, les hurlements, les Mangemorts combattant les adultes et combattant les enfants. Il y avait eu la lumière des maléfices, rouges et pourpres et orange et blancs et _vert_ , tellement de vert : il y avait eut les cris, les hurlements, le sang qui rendait les marches glissantes et le grondement furieux du loup-garou dérangé en plein repas sur le palier (un si petit repas, le gamin ne devait même pas avoir quatorze ans), la poussière et le feu lorsqu'un mur avait explosé, le rugissement de désespoir d'un jeune homme roux tenant son frère mort dans ses bras, la brûlure d'un sort mal esquivé, l'épuisement et la fatigue face aux adversaires qui n'en finissaient pas d'arriver, et la rage, et le chagrin, et la terreur, et l'impression que ça ne finirait jamais.

Il y avait eut le regard hanté de Lucius Malefoy, et le hurlement de sa femme quand Kathleen lui avait lancé un maléfice en plein visage. Il y avait le cri de Lydie Amarin, vêtue de robes de Mangemort, quand un sort lui avait déchiré le dos. Il y avait eut le rire sauvage d'Eveline Heart, quand elle avait retrouvée son amie Danny Valentine et que les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient battues dos à dos face à un trio de Mangemorts. Il y avait eut le ricanement mauvais de Lucas juste avant qu'il ne balance quelque chose d'explosif et de corrosif sur Greyback, et les hurlements du loup qui se régénérait mais dont les plaies continuaient à brûler et à fumer, et Lucas qui hurlait triomphalement « t'aime le napalm, clébard ?! » avant de s'enfuir en courant, poursuivit par deux Rafleurs.

Il y avait eut le cri de guerre d'Ethan Bones et de cent, deux cents autres Poufsouffle, élèves et adultes, un pan de tissu jaune dans leurs vêtements, et dévalant les escaliers comme une meute déchaînée : il y avait eut l'instant d'arrêt des Mangemorts en face, parce que les Poufsouffle avaient une réputation de moutons mais ils étaient nombreux, et que tout élève passé par Poudlard apprenait qu'il ne fallait _jamais s'attaquer à un groupe de Poufsouffle_.

Il y avait le moment où la marée de Poufsouffle avait submergé les Mangemorts, au son d'un cri de guerre qui avait fait trembler les murs du château.

Il y avait eut le moment où Basile Shafiq était tombé, touché par un sort couleur de braise, et le cri d'Elijah, rauque et déchirant et désespéré. Il y avait eut le Mangemort qui avait lancé le _Doloris_ sur Cassie, et le bruit qu'avait fait sa tête lorsque Kathleen l'avait défoncé d'un grand coup de batte parce que sa baguette était cassée. Il y avait eut le cri d'agonie de Coralie Macmillan quand un sort de feu noir l'avait frappé en pleine poitrine, et le rugissement furieux de sa mère quand elle avait tué l'assassin. Il y avait eut le visage livide de Lucas, blessé et couvert de sang, qui boitait hors d'atteinte des tirs tandis qu'Olivier Dubois couvrait sa retraite avec rage.

Il y avait eut le regard horrifié de Caspar Parkinson, lorsque son masque lui avait été arraché par un sort, juste avant d'être frappé par le maléfice de Violette Ceria. Cette expression, Kathleen ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Caspar et Violette avaient été dans la même classe, la même année, la même Maison : ils avaient partagé le même banc, les mêmes livres, les mêmes blagues, pendant sept ans. Ils avaient été amis.

Et ils s'étaient affrontés, et un seul d'entre eux en était ressorti vivant.

(Est-ce que c'était si important ? Violette était tombée quelques heures plus tard, abattue par l' _Avada Kedavra_ d'un Mangemort plus petit qu'elle, un garçon qui avait sans doute cinq ans de moins et qui tremblait de tous ses membres. Kathleen l'avait tué à son tour. Elle n'en avait retiré aucun apaisement.)

Il y avait eut le rire haut perché de Bellatrix Lestranges, quand son sort vert avait fauché Tonks : le regard vide d'Azhar, quand Kathleen avait trébuché sur son cadavre au premier étage : les larmes de terreur sur le visage de Clara Robinson, qui combattait dos à dos avec sa cousine Cassie : les gémissements d'un blessé que Kathleen avait dépassé sans un regard, se précipitant pour protéger un petit Serdaigle : le visage crispé de Justinien Rosier, dont le masque de Mangemort état partiellement brisé, qui jetait des sorts en tous sens au milieu de la mêlée : le poids des cadavres qu'elle avait aidé à rassembler dans la Grande Salle : l'odeur de chair brûlée qui suivait Elias et ses sorts enflammé, son visage couvert de suie, et son regard presque fou : le signe de main nonchalant et le sourire tremblant que Cassie lui avait adressé avant de suivre Elijah vers une autre zone du combat : l'expression paisible de sa cousine Chelsea, son corps vêtue de robe Mangemorts allongé sur un brancard avec les autres victimes…

Cette nuit n'avait été qu'un long cauchemar. Depuis le début des combats jusqu'au moment où Voldemort était tombé, sans interruption. Kathleen avait été de ceux qui avaient vu Voldemort exhiber le prétendu cadavre de Potter, mais elle n'avait pas crié ou pleuré. Elle était indifférente, anesthésié.

Potter n'était qu'une victime comme tant d'autres. Il n'avait rien de spécial. Les espoirs de Kathleen n'avaient jamais reposé sur le pion de Dumbledore. Elle avait placé sa foi en Delmar, en Lucas, en Cassie, en tout son réseau. Elle croyait aux gens, pas aux prophéties.

Le combat ne se terminerait pas avec le mort d'Harry ou celle de Voldemort. Elle l'avait réalisé dès que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait paradé devant le cadavre du soi-disant Elu. Un combat entre Serpentard et Gryffondor s'achèverait avec la mort du leader : mais ce n'était pas ce genre de combat.

Ils avaient impliqués les Poufsouffle. Ils avaient impliqué la Team Canada. Ils avaient impliqué _Kathleen Diggory_.

Le combat ne s'achèverait que quand un des deux camps aurait exterminé l'autre.

(Coup de chance : c'était les Mangemorts qui avaient perdus. Pour autant, Kathleen ne se sentait pas victorieuse. Elle se sentait juste… Fatiguée. Si fatiguée.)

Quelqu'un poussa la porte de la salle commune. Kathleen se retourna pour faire face à la menace, batte de Quidditch et baguette magique (pas la sienne, brisée : celle du Mangemort dont elle avait éclaté la tête) brandies et prêtes à l'attaque, avant même de réaliser qu'elle avait bougé. L'intrus s'immobilisa comme un lapin dans les phares d'une voiture. Une réaction assez normale pour quiconque avait vu Kathleen cette nuit, se battant à coup de maléfices, de couteaux et de batte de Quidditch comme une vraie furie…

Puis Kathleen se détendit, reconnaissant l'opportun :

– Lucas. Comment t'as su où me trouver ?

Son ami Serdaigle esquissa un faible sourire, et se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Il boitait et du sang maculait sa robe de sorcier, mais il avait sans doute reçu des soins : comparé à d'autres combattants, il avait plutôt bonne mine.

– Tu rigole j'espère, la Team Canada a passé la moitié de sa scolarité dans cette pièce.

– Ça rendait Candela tellement furax, se souvint Kathleen avec amusement.

– Non, ce qui la rendait furax c'était de voir la Coupe lui échapper ! rigola Lucas.

Ils partagèrent un sourire amusé en se souvenant de ces bons moments, puis leurs visages redevinrent graves. Kathleen soupira, puis s'assit dans le même canapé que Lucas. Celui-ci grimaça, zieutant les tâches écarlates et la saleté sur le manteau et le pantalon de la grande blonde :

– Ça va être horrible à nettoyer…

Lucas était mal placé pour critiquer, vu comment il était lui-même couvert de sang ! Il avait du être touché par un Sort de Découpe avant d'être soigné… Mais Kathleen se contenta de hausser les épaules :

– Ce n'est pas le mien.

Enfin, presque pas. Mais la plupart du sang venait effectivement de ses adversaires. C'était ce qui arrivait quand on se battait avec une batte et des couteaux… Nul doute que Kathleen Diggory et les jaillissements écarlates qui ponctuaient son avancée avaient durablement marqué les esprits. Pour des sorciers habitués à une mort propre par _Avada_ et quelques jets de lumière pour toute manifestation de violence, ça avait du être terrifiant.

– Tu as vu Cassie ? lâcha la Poufsouffle après une pause. Je l'ai perdue de vue dans la bataille.

Lucas hocha la tête, et les épaules de Kathleen se détendirent. Merlin merci, leur amie avait survécue. Il y avait déjà eut tellement de morts…

– Elle était avec Elijah. Des Mangemorts ont été capturés, et, hum, Rosier était parmi eux. Justinien Rosier, je veux dire…

Et Elijah était resté pour s'assurer que son ex-meilleur ami ne s'échappe pas, ou ne soit pas lapidé par la foule. Et du coup, Cassie était restée avec lui. Kathleen hocha la tête, puis ferma brièvement les yeux.

– J'imagine. J'ai vu les corps des autres Rosier dans la Grande Salle. Son père, sa mère, son frère Constantin, et… Chelsea.

La cousine de Kathleen, et l'épouse de Constantin Rosier. Et la mère d'Elynor Rosier, une petite fille d'un an à peine qui ignorait encore tout du sort de ses parents. La dernière fois que Kathleen avait parlé à sa cousine, ça avait été des années plus tôt… Le jour du mariage de Chelsea et Constantin, réalisa Kathleen avec un coup au cœur. Quatre mois avant la mort de Cédric.

Puis les Rosier avaient rejoint Voldemort. Tous, apparemment. Y compris Chelsea. Kathleen n'avait réalisé cela qu'en reconnaissant le visage de sa cousine, une silhouette parmi tant d'autre ajoutée à la rangée des morts vêtus de robes noires. Est-ce que le réseau Canada aurait pu la sauver ? Aurait pu la faire fuir ? Est-ce que Chelsea avait voulu cette vie, ou s'y était-elle résignée pour plaire à sa belle-famille ? Pour protéger sa fille ?

Kathleen l'ignorait. Elle ne s'était pas posé la question, elle n'avait pas pensé que la belle et fière Chelsea puisse porter la Marque et soutenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors elle n'avait pas creusé, n'avait pas cherché de réponses, n'avait pas tendu la main… Et Chelsea était morte.

Kathleen n'avait jamais été proche de sa cousine. Mais elle restait un membre de sa famille, et à présent elle l'avait perdue. Morte, morte, comme tous les autres…

– Tonks aussi, murmura Lucas. Et son mari, là… Remus Lupin.

– Lydie Amarin qui était à Serpentard, murmura Kathleen. Et puis Caspar Parkinson, aussi… Tu te souviens de lui ? Il était l'intello de Poufsouffle, un vrai rabat-joie.

Ils avaient rejoint les Mangemorts, tous les deux : mais les avaient été des camarades de classe, des amis même, et à présent ils étaient morts.

– Léonie Barnes et Mary Novak, rajouta Lucas à voix basse. Les deux Nées-Moldus de Gryffondor qui étaient dans la classe de Delmar. Elles ont toujours été inséparables.

– Violette Ceria. Basile Shafiq, le petit frère d'Elijah.

– Fred Weasley, l'un des frères de Bill. Et Franklin Silvernus, le mec timide de Serpentard qui était dans notre classe. Je l'ai reconnu parmi les Mangemorts abattus.

– Coralie Macmillan et Jason Bulstrode, murmura Kathleen. Et Azhar Pakkos.

Coralie avait été une des protégées du réseau Canada, comme Jason Bulstrode. Tous les deux étaient revenus se battre, répondant à l'appel d'Harry Potter… Non, répondant à l'appel de _Kathleen_. Ils n'en avaient rien à foutre d'Harry Potter, c'était Kathleen qui les avait appelé au créneau, et c'était pour elle qu'ils s'étaient battus, pour elle qu'ils étaient morts.

Et Azhar… Pauvre Azhar, le Né-Moldu si gentil et brillant. Brenda allait être dévastée. Elle l'était sans doute déjà. Azhar et elle se battaient ensemble durant la bataille, elle l'avait forcément vu tomber.

– Quelle nuit de merde, conclut Lucas.

– Eh, protesta son amie. On a battu le méchant, non ? Et Rogue a été réhabilité.

Lucas esquissa un faible sourire, et donna un coup de coude affectueux à la Poufsouffle.

– Ouais. Il était de notre côté tout du long. Ton instinct ne t'avait pas trompé.

Et c'était peut-être ça qui avait le plus le goût de la victoire, pour Kathleen. Pas le sang de l'ennemi versé, pas la certitude que la menace était battue, pas l'espoir d'un lendemain meilleur. Savoir qu'elle n'avait pas été trahie, savoir que Rogue avait été loyal. Loyal jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la mort.

– Loyal comme un Poufsouffle, fit-elle avec fierté.

– Argh, gémit Lucas en fermant les yeux d'un air consterné. Rogue aurait été un terrible Poufsouffle. Essaie une seule seconde de l'imaginer tout sucre tout miel et habillé en uniforme jaune et noir. Terrible.

– Ce n'est pas l'habit qui fait la Maison, s'indigna Kathleen. Regarde, Cassie et Rogue étaient tous les deux à Serpentard, et pour autant je ne te demande pas d'imaginer Rogue en pyjama en pilou orange, non ?

Le pauvre Serdaigle émit un bruit semblable à celui qu'aurait émit un écureuil sur lequel on aurait marché, et Kathleen était très occupée à se foutre de sa gueule quand la portée d'entrée de la salle commune s'ouvrit à nouveau. Cette fois Kathleen ne prit pas la peine de se mettre en garde : elle reconnaitrait cette voix fluette entre mille…

– Jackpot ! s'exclama Cassie en les rejoignant. Je savais bien qu'on vous trouverait là !

Pour une fois, Cassie ne sautillait pas. Malgré son sourire guilleret, elle avait l'air écrasée de fatigue, et elle s'effondra aussitôt dans le fauteuil en face du canapé de ses deux amis.

Delmar, qui la suivait, ne se donna même pas cette peine et s'allongea sur le tapis avec un gémissement épuisé. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et, sous son hâle, sa peau était livide. Avec les effets du maléfice dont il avait été victime, puis la bataille… Il n'avait sans doute pas fermé l'œil depuis trente heures. Au moins.

– J'suis mort, marmonna-t-il.

– Tu t'en remettras, bâilla Cassie. La libération du Ministère s'est bien passée ?

– Oh, oui, sans problème. Candela est venue donnée un coup de main, histoire de garder un œil sur sa copine. Et une fois les prisonniers libérés, on a mis à sac le Bureau des Aurors. C'était limite jouissif. Il y avait un Mangemort en poste, et quelques clampins sous Impérium, mais on les a complètement défoncés. Et pour vous, la grande fiesta ?

Doux Merlin, Delmar avait vraiment un humour complètement déplacé, mais ça lui avait manqué. Kathleen secoua la tête avec amusement, puis ferma les yeux, donnant un léger coup de botte contre le pied du Gryffondor :

– On s'est débrouillé. On fera un topo plus tard.

– Bien d'accord, approuva Lucas en étouffant un bâillement. Je suis crevé. On se fait vingt minutes de pause, d'accord ? J'ai déjà envoyé un Patronus à Ludivina pour lui dire que j'allais bien, je peux me permettre de traîner un peu avant de rentrer.

Divers marmonnements lui répondirent, et la petite Serpentard prit ça pour un oui général. Elle parcourut du regard leur petit groupe avec amusement. Oh, ils formaient vraiment une belle bande de bras cassés. Jamais ils n'avaient été en aussi piteux état.

Lucas avait le côté droit de son torse couvert de sang séché, il avait sans doute été gravement blessé et n'avait reçu que des soins temporaires, et son visage était blafard, ses cheveux collés à son front par la sueur. Les yeux clos et la tête appuyé sur l'épaule de Kathleen, il avait l'air tellement au bout du rouleau que c'était encore un miracle qu'il soit réveillé.

Sa voisine Poufsouffle semblait dormir elle aussi, tout aussi éreintée. Ses cheveux avaient été roussis, dans la bagarre, et le reste de sa personne était recouvert de sang, de terre, et de morceaux que Cassie ne voulait _pas_ identifier. Les étuis de couteaux à sa ceinture étaient vides de leur contenu (quelques lames seraient sans doute retrouvées plongées dans la poitrine de Mangemorts), et sa batte de Quidditch, innocemment appuyée contre le canapé, était recouverte de sang. Une dent était même plantée dans le bois. Elle avait l'air de ressortir d'une boucherie.

Delmar, allongé de tout son long sur le tapis, semblait aussi lessivé que Lucas. Peut-être même plus. Il était pâle, les traits tirés, les yeux fermés parce qu'il n'avait même plus la force de soulever les paupières… Ses vêtements n'étaient pas recouverts de sang, mais d'encre et de suie, collecté lors de leur petite mise à sac du Bureau des Aurors.

Cassie, quant à elle… Eh bien, Cassie avait cultivé toute sa vie l'art de rester loin des embrouilles, alors elle n'était pas recouverte d'hémoglobine, merci bien. En revanche, elle était noire de terre et de poussière, à force de ramper dans le parc pour tirer sur les Mangemorts comme sur des pigeons, ou à force de faire la morte dans les couloirs dès qu'elle entendait une galopade d'ennemi approcher. Et elle _épuisée_. Se battre c'était fatiguant. Mais se cacher, être traquée, se dissimuler derrière un cadavre, c'était sans doute encore plus éprouvant mentalement que de foncer dans le tas.

Oui, ils étaient une belle bande de bras cassés. Et ils en avaient bien bavés. Alors discrètement, Cassie tira son paquet de carte de sa poche, les battit une fois, puis souleva la première carte de la pile. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit le symbole que le destin avait choisi de lui envoyer.

Le Soleil.

– Est-ce que vous saviez que le Soleil est la carte la plus positive de tout le jeu de tarot ? fit-elle à la cantonade. Ça n'annonce en général que des bonnes choses et un avenir radieux.

Trois grognements exaspérés lui répondirent. Cassie se contenta de rouler des yeux, de ranger ses cartes, et de s'installer plus confortablement avant de fermer les paupières.

Vingt minutes de pause, et ensuite la Team Canada repartait à l'attaque. L'univers était loin d'en avoir fini avec eux !

.

* * *

.

OUI ILS ONT TOUS SURVECU ! Toute la Team Canada est en vie, prête à se remettre au boulot x) Vous savez, j'ai failli buter Elijah à la place de Basile. Et Lucas était supposé mourir aussi. Et peut-être Kathleen. Mais finalement, non. Bref j'espère que vous avez aimé !


	13. Bonus : Harry Potter 12

Me revoilà ! Oui, je ais, ça fait un bail x) Mais j'ai un peu zappé cette histoire, j'avoue...

Je suis un peu à plat en ce moment. J'aimerai dire que c'est parce que je me donne à fond dans mes études (je suis en Master, yeah!), mais... C'est même pas ça. C'est comme un gros coup de mou permanent. Zéro motivation pour écrire, pour dessiner (ça fait des mois que j'ai pas gribouillé une petite BD)... J'essaie de revenir aux sources, de regarder mes animes préférés et de relire mes bouquins favoris, mais y a pas d'étincelle.

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'animé favori, je me remet à FMA Brotherhood. Quelqu'un m'a demandé ce qui se passerait si les perso de Polydipsie sy' retrouvaient, j'avoue que ça m'a bien fait rigoler. Cassie passerait son temps à essayer de tuer Mustang dès qu'il fait une réflexion sur la taille d'Ed, parce qu'elle prend ce genre de remarque personnellement...

Anyway. Voilà le deuxième bonus !

Eh oui, pas de réponses aux reviews cette fois. J'ai oublié de les noter, j'avoue x) Petite dédicace quand même à Raiu-chan (qui a inspiré Cassie) et qui s'est donnée la peine de pointer son museau pour vérifier que son alter-ego sorcier ne s'était pas fait descendre et/ou s'était tapé Elijah xD Comme vous vous en doutez, elle était déçue...

Ce bonus ne va pas vous donner de renseignements sur l'avenir de la Team Canada, désolée (je sais que vous voulez tous savoir comment finit l'histoire de Cassie xD). Mais voilà, c'est une collection de petits passages que j'aurais voulu caser dans l'histoire, parce que c'est fun ou mignon, et que j'aime écrire sur ces quatre idiots. Enjoy!

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Harry Potter et la Team Canada**

 _ **Rumeurs, potins et autres allusions**_

.

.

 _Vendredi 31 octobre 1981, salle commune de Poufsouffle._

 _(Âge : onze ans.)_

 _._

– Putain mais c'est pas possible de travailler ici ! s'énerva la petite Kathleen en relevant la tête de son grimoire sur des Elixirs mortels qu'elle n'était normalement pas autorisée à lire. C'est quoi ce chantier ?!

Eh oui, même à onze ans, elle jurait déjà comme un charretier mal embouché. Cela dit, son agacement lui semblait plutôt justifié…

D'habitude, Kathleen était la seule première année à veiller jusqu'à dix heures dans la salle commune pour terminer ses devoirs. Sauf que là, toute sa classe semblait ici pour faire la fête. En fait, toute la _Maison_ de Poufsouffle semblait être rassemblée dans la salle commune, à chuchoter avec excitation, à rire, à s'embrasser, à blaguer, à discuter avec animation, à faire circuler des jus de fruits. Quelqu'un avait même mis de la musique ! Ça commençait à avoir des allures de fête improvisée. Des gens descendaient des dortoirs, réveillés par le bruit et l'air curieux, et c'était miracle qu'aucun prof ne soit encore venu leur dire d'arrêter leur boucan.

– T'es pas au courant ? s'étrangla Coralie Macmillan qui passait à côté de sa table avec une caisse de Bièraubeurre. Il parait que Tu-Sais-Qui est mort !

Stupidement, la jeune Diggory cligna des yeux, oubliant son devoir de Potions. Vous-Savez-Qui était _quoi_ maintenant ?!

– Quand ça ?!

– Cet après-midi ! la renseigna Ethan Bones en sautillant jusqu'à sa table pour lui passer un jus de pomme d'un grand geste enthousiaste qui en renversa la moitié. Enfin, dans la soirée. Il y a trois ou quatre heures je crois. Les Aurors sont arrivés sur les lieux il y a deux heures, et la nouvelle est en train de se répandre à toute allure !

Et comme pour appuyer ces paroles, la porte de leur salle commune s'ouvrit à la volée et un tourbillon en pilou orange se jeta sur Kathleen :

– T'AS ENTENDU ÇA ?!

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici celle-là ?! grogna Candela en reconnaissant Cassie Jorkins.

Et pour faire bonne mesure, elle fusilla Kathleen du regard. Celle-ci se contenta de lui tirer la langue. Franchement, pour qui elle se prenait ? Elle n'était pas Préfète !

Pourtant Candela semblait avoir pris Kathleen en grippe. Enfin, Kathleen et sa bande. Parce que Kathleen Diggory, petite première année d'un mètre vingt et dotée d'une grande propension à déclencher des catastrophes, avait croisé son ami d'enfance Lucas dans le Poudlard Express, en train de bavarder avec un hindou qu'il avait apparemment rencontré sur le Chemin de Traverse et qui s'appelait Delmar et qui était très sympa : et ensuite une petite brune nommée Cassie s'était jointe à eux en les entendant médire des Malefoy, parce qu'elle avait toujours trouvé que cette famille était des snobinards parce qu'ils avaient des paons, et que Cassie, les paons, elle les passerait bien à la casserole.

Et du coup, ils s'étaient super-bien entendus et étaient devenus inséparables. Oh, ils avaient été Répartis dans des Maisons différentes, mais ça ne les arrêtait pas. Ils bouffaient ensemble à la table des Poufsouffle (ce qui rendait Candela marteau), ils s'asseyaient ensemble en cours, ils entraient régulièrement dans les salles communes les uns des autres (surtout celle de Poufsouffle)… Bref, ils commençaient déjà à faire parler d'eux.

Et Candela semblait penser que c'était entièrement la faute de Kathleen. Pfff.

– Honnêtement je suis aussi surpris que toi, fit Lucas à Candela d'un ton aimable. Elle nous a extirpés de nos lits pour nous traîner ici sans aucune explication.

Parce qu' _évidemment_ Cassie ne pouvait pas se ramener toute seule chez les Poufsouffle, non, il fallait qu'elle ramène un Gryffondor _et_ un Serdaigle ! Candela semblait littéralement fumer d'indignation.

– Vous-Savez-Qui s'est fait buter ! s'exclama Cassie en battant des bras. Ils parlent que de ça chez les Serpentard !

– Ah bon ? s'intéressa Delmar. Vous-Savez-Qui, c'est le mage noir qui fiche les biquettes à tout le monde, non ? Il a été arrêté ?

– Non, mieux ! Il a été vaporisé !

– Vaporisé, répéta Lucas d'un ton incrédule. Par quoi, un dragon ?

Cassie se pencha vers eux d'un air de conspiratrice, et ils imitèrent tous son geste de manière instinctive. Même Ethan Bones, qui avait toujours son jus de pomme à la main, et même Candela, vaincue par la curiosité.

– Ma tante Bertha est une des journalistes qui a été sur les lieux le plus rapidement, leur confia Cassie. C'est une vraie fouineuse, celle-là, elle était probablement en train d'espionner un Auror…

– On s'en fiche, trépigna Candela. T'as des infos ou pas ?

– Oui, j'en ai ! Apparemment, il s'est attaqué aux Potter !

Ethan Bones inspira un grand coup, mais les autres se regardèrent avec perplexité. Potter… Ça ne leur disait rien, comme nom. C'était qui, ça ?

– Jamais entendu parler, lâcha Candela.

Cassie se dégonfla un peu :

– Oui, moi non plus j'en avais jamais entendu parler. Mais d'après Jason Bulstrode, la famille Potter est une Lignée Noble et Ancienne…

– Nan, coupa Lucas en fronçant le nez d'un air pensif. Sinon, je l'aurais appris dans mes cours de généalogie. Je crois que l'héritier a épousé une Moldue et que du coup, c'est une lignée Sang-Mêlé.

– Quel rapport ? lâcha Delmar avec perplexité.

Ces histoires de noblesse et de sang mixé, c'était du chinois pour lui.

– Moi je sais ! les interrompit Ethan Bones avec excitation. James Potter est un Auror qui a affronté les Mangemorts puis qui s'est caché avec sa femme quand Vous-Savez-Qui s'est mis à essayé de l'abattre ! Ils se sont cachés il y a… Un an à peu près, ma mère m'en a parlé parce qu'ils ont refusé la protection des Aurors !

Et comme c'était la mère d'Ethan qui l'avait dit, tous les autres (sauf Delmar qui ne savait pas qui était la mère en question) hochèrent la tête et acceptèrent cette réponse comme la vérité absolue.

La mère d'Ethan était Amélia Bones. Elle avait perdu son mari cinq ans plus tôt et depuis, elle avait pris sa place dans le Département de la Justice Magique, d'abord en tant qu'assistante, puis en grimpant les échelons à toute allure. Elle était actuellement sous-directrice du Département. Tous les Sang-Purs ou enfants d'employés ministériels connaissaient son nom… Et sa réputation de Poufsouffle équitable et impitoyable.

Amélia Bones était le modèle et l'inspiration d'au moins la moitié des élèves dans cette salle commune.

– Et James Potter l'a battu alors ? demanda Lucas dont les yeux étaient presque exorbités.

– Nan ! s'exclama Cassie. Il est mort et sa femme aussi, mais leur fils a survécu, et la pièce où il était à été pulvérisé, comme si elle avait explosé ! Il paraît…

Et elle baissa théâtralement la voix, obligeant tout le monde à se pencher encore davantage vers elle pour entendre la suite :

– … Que le Sortilège de Mort lancé par Vous-Savez-Qui a rebondit sur le bébé !

Ethan Bones en lâcha son jus de pomme.

Bon, comme ils se tenaient toujours près de la table où Kathleen lisait son grimoire, le verre tomba sur la table, se renversa, et le jus dégoulina sur le magnifique grimoire ancien qui y était toujours ouvert. Kathleen poussa un cri de désespoir en voyant sa source d'inspiration contaminée : et Lucas poussa un cri strident en voyant un livre abîmé (sacrilège !), brandit sa baguette, et lança à Ethan un sort qui le colora en vert vif, lui fit pousser des tas de poils dans le nez, et le couvrit de paillettes.

– PAS D'ATTAQUE DANS LA SALLE COMMUNE ! rugit Candela en brandissant sa baguette en direction de Lucas.

Le Serdaigle, pas fou, prit ses jambes à son cou et disparu dans la foule, poursuivit par Candela furieuse.

Kathleen se mit à essayer de sauver son grimoire, avec plus ou moins de succès. Elle était bonne en Sortilège et, pour une Potionniste en herbe comme elle, le sort d'Absorption des Liquides était l'un des premiers à savoir, mais… Elle avait appris ce sort il y avait à peine trente minutes !

Bon, le livre était lisible, mais il y avait au moins trois pages qui resteraient à jamais collantes et parfumées à la pomme.

– Ah, si seulement je savais faire ça, soupira Cassie avec envie.

– Tu peux, fit Kathleen d'un air narquois. C'est ce que les profanes appellent de la magie et oh ! Miracle ! Tu as une baguette !

Cassie prit un air boudeur, et Ethan rigola :

– Tu devrais être plus charitable envers tes camarades !

– Tu vas sérieusement me faire la morale avec tes poils dans le nez ? Parce que c'est super-perturbant, j'te signale.

Ethan se rappela donc qu'il était vert gazon, pailleté et doté d'une pilosité nasale tout à fait exceptionnelle, et il disparu avec un glapissement d'effroi en direction de la foule qui se rassemblait au milieu de la salle commune. Il trouverait bien un deuxième année charitable pour l'aider.

Ou peut-être qu'un cinquième année serait un meilleur choix. Le sort venait quand même de _Lucas_ …

– Bref, lâcha Kathleen en se retournant vers ses deux amis. Vous-Savez-Qui est mort ? Le Sort a rebondi sur le bébé ?! Comment c'est possible !

Cassie haussa les épaules et écarta les bras, vivante incarnation de la perplexité :

– Ah, ça, me demande pas. Mais apparemment Dumbledore était le premier sur les lieux, et c'est ce qu'il a découvert.

– Et évidemment personne ne conteste Dudu le barbu, marmonna Kathleen.

Delmar retint un ricanement nerveux –entouré de Gryffondor qui vénéraient le moindre mot du Directeur, il n'était pas encore très habitué aux surnoms irrévérencieux de Kathleen– puis demanda avec curiosité :

– Et le bébé, il va bien ?

– Euh oui ? hasard Cassie. J'en sais rien, il paraît qu'il est « en lieu sûr » mais personne ne sait où exactement.

– Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, fit distraitement Kathleen qui s'en fichait comme de sa première paire de chaussettes. Et Vous-Savez-Qui juste tombé, comme ça, tout raide ? Pouf, terminé ?

Delmar hocha vivement la tête, curieux lui aussi. Avec tout le foin que faisait la presse à propos du Grand Méchant Seigneur de l'Obscurité (Delmar n'arrivait plus à se souvenir du titre exact de l'autre clampin, mais bon, il ne s'était jamais sentit très concerné, depuis à peine deux mois qu'il était immergé dans le monde magique), on aurait pu penser qu'il aurait fallu un truc plus spectaculaire. Genre, des flammes, des explosions ! Un spectacle son et lumière !

– Oh, non, même pas ! l'assura Cassie. Y a pas de corps.

Bref silence.

– Comment ça, _y a pas de corps_ ? répéta Kathleen d'un ton sceptique.

– Bah non. D'après Dumbledore, bébé Potter a vaporisé en même temps l'âme _et_ le corps de Celui-Dont-Il-Ne-Faut-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Du coup le Ministère va déclarer un jour de fête demain !

– Attend, attend ! fit lentement Delmar. Tu es en train de me dire qu'il y a une scène de carnage, un bébé survivant, un mage noir disparu, que les seules infos officielles sont les interprétations obscures de Dumbledore, qui n'est pas un Auror mais un administrateur d'école… Et le Ministère déduit de ça que le plus terrible mage noir de tous les temps a été détruit à tous jamais ?

– Euh oui ?

Delmar se tourna vers Kathleen d'un air implorant, cherchant du soutien auprès de la seule personne rationnelle dans les environs. La Poufsouffle se contenta de hausser les épaules, aussi perplexe que lui :

– Ça me parait un peu bizarre, surtout si ça vient de Dudu, parce qu'il a une case en moins et qu'apparemment il a lobotomisé la moitié du pays pour leur faire croire qu'il est infaillible. Mais bon le Ministère a toujours été complètement incompétent et alors c'est pas si surprenant que ça. La meilleure chose à faire c'est de profiter du jour de congé qu'on va avoir, et de boire à la santé de Potter le Sauveur.

Delmar poussa un gémissement à fendre l'âme et se cacha le visage dans les mains d'un air dramatique, tandis que Cassie hochait vigoureusement la tête :

– Ouais ! Et puis de toute façon, si Vous-Savez-Qui revient, on n'aura qu'à remettre le petit Potter devant lui, puisqu'il est immunisé à la mort… D'ailleurs, si ça se trouve c'est ça, le plan de Dumbledore : faire d'Harry Potter son arme secrète contre Vous-Savez-Qui pour qu'ils s'entretuent !

Delmar écarta les doigts pour lui jeter un regard incrédule :

– Non mais tu t'entends parler des fois ? Une arme secrète, pffff…

– Harry Potter, hum ? répéta Kathleen d'un air pensif en rangeant son grimoire avant qu'il ne soit davantage abîmé. En plus, il a vraiment un prénom tout pourri. Qui appellerait son gosse _Harry_ , franchement ?

.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Dimanche 23 mai 1985, parc de Poudlard._

 _(Âge : quatorze ans et demi)._

.

Delmar se vautra dans l'herbe avec un soupir de martyr, suivant du regard la silhouette de son ex-petite-amie qui remontait vers le château avec un groupe de copines. Il avait rompu avec Lysandra deux semaines plus tôt, et même s'il n'était plus aussi déprimé que durant les premiers jours… Il lui arrivait de replonger dans de longues périodes de morosité.

Lucas, qui était en train de tester un sort sur un petit caillou dans l'herbe à quelque mètre de là, inspira un grand coup d'un air résigné :

– Si tu a besoin de t'ouvrir à quelqu'un…

– Non ça va, marmonna Delmar.

– Oh Morgane soit louée. Franchement ces histoires de roucoulades, j'y comprends rien du tout. Si tu veux des conseils, va parler à Cassie.

Delmar ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. Cassie Jorkins, conseillère conjugale ? La bonne blague ! Leur amie Serpentard courait après Elijah Shafiq depuis… Depuis le milieu de leur première année, à peu près. Et elle n'était pas prête de lui mettre la main dessus !

– Salut les garçons ! lança soudain une voix familière. Kath et Cassie ne sont pas avec vous ?

Delmar se tordit le cou, et vit Nymphadora Tonks approcher d'un pas sautillant (elle manqua de trébucher sur ses propres pieds au moins trois fois) avant de se laisser tomber dans l'herbe à côté d'eux, profitant du soleil qui leur chauffait le dos. Le printemps commençait à faire une apparition timide, et de plus en plus d'élèves flânaient dans le parc pour se chauffer aux rayons du soleil comme des lézards émergeant de leur hibernation.

– Elles sont en Métamorphose, la renseigna Lucas sans quitter du regard le caillou qu'il s'échinait à ensorceler. Pour une heure et demie encore.

Tonks grimaça avec compassion. Aujourd'hui, elle avait les cheveux bruns chocolat, brillants et frisés, dressés sur sa tête en une coupe afro improbable. Tonks n'était pas très grande pour ses onze ans, mais la hauteur de ses cheveux la grandissait au moins de dix centimètres… Peut-être même plus.

– C'est bête, soupira la petite Poufsouffle. Je voulais lui demander de me raconter cette histoire où son père à rencontré Harry Potter !

Tonks adorait Kathleen, et écoutait avidement toutes ses conneries. Y compris les histoires de famille répétées mille-et-une fois… Comme celle-ci.

– Oh mais je la connais celle-là, réalisa Delmar. C'est arrivé l'année dernière, non ? Son père traversait le Londres Moldu et il a croisé un gamin qui attendait devant une boutique…

– Oui, renchérit Lucas. Et il n'y a pas prêté attention au départ, mais ensuite une bourrasque de vent a révélé la cicatrice sur son front…

– Et Helmet Diggory a réalisé qui se tenait devant lui ! poursuivit Delmar d'un ton théâtral. Il a immédiatement salué le Survivant avec le plus grand respect et lui a serré la main. Et Harry Potter, dans toute sa dignité enfantine, a prononcé ces mot inoubliables…

Il marqua un temps pour laisser le suspende monter, puis cita d'un air dramatique :

– « Bonjour. »

Lucas étouffa un fou-rire en voyant l'expression incrédule de Tonks. Delmar, quant à lui, reprit son histoire avec nonchalance :

– Et ensuite quelqu'un a du rappeler le Survivant, parce qu'il a détalé comme un lapin et laissé Helmet Diggory planté là comme un ahuri. Voilà, fin de l'histoire. Tu n'en as entendu parler que maintenant ?

– Ouais, ronchonna Tonks. C'est Charlie qui m'en a parlé, il t'as entendu mentionner cette histoire dans les vestiaires… Tu la connais par cœur ?

– Oh, carrément ! s'esclaffa le Gryffondor hindou. Kathleen n'en parles jamais…

– Ah bon ? s'étonna Tonks.

Lucas hocha gravement la tête :

– Elle pense qu'aller à contrario du courant de vénération du Survivant est tout à fait adapté à l'expression de sa crise adolescente et son esprit de rébellion.

– Voilà, conclut Delmar. Et son frère et sa sœur s'en foutent aussi. Mais sa mère adore cette histoire, du coup elle la raconte à tout le monde. Et comme on rencontre sa famille à chaque fois qu'on prend le Poudlard Express ensemble… Forcément, on y a eut droit aussi !

Tonks émit un grognement découragé, et se laissa tomber de tout son long dans l'herbe.

– J'aimerai qu'il m'arrive des trucs aussi intéressants, se lamenta-t-elle. Jusqu'ici tout ce que j'ai vu de fun dans le monde Moldu c'est trois pigeons qui attaquaient une mamie !

– Fait attention à ce que tu souhaite, déclara Lucas d'un ton sentencieux. La dernière fois que je me suis aventuré dans le monde Moldu, j'ai pratiquement déclenché une émeute.

Tonks eut l'air incrédule, tandis que Delmar se mettait à glousser de manière quasiment hystérique. Du coup, Lucas regarda Tonks, haussa un sourcil, et pointa le Gryffondor du doigt :

– C'était de sa faute, d'ailleurs.

Delmar explosa de rire, tellement plié en deux qu'il n'émettait que des hoquets entrecoupés de grandes inspirations sifflantes, se tenant le ventre et se roulant par terre. Tonks se tourna lentement vers Lucas, son expression vaguement incrédule.

– En même temps j'ai envie de savoir, fit-elle lentement. Mais en même temps, j'ai peur de demander, parce que je sens que la réalité est sans doute encore pire que tout ce que je pourrais imaginer…

– Ce n'est pas si terrible, lâcha Lucas d'un ton détaché. C'est juste qu'aux vacances de Noël, comme j'ai croisé Delmar sur le Chemin de Traverse parce qu'il avait échappé à sa famille, il a décidé de me kidnapper et on est allé se balader dans le Londres Moldu. Au bout d'un moment, comme on s'emmerdait, on est rentré dans une église pour voir comment ça se passait. Et Delmar dormait debout mais il y avait pas moyens de s'en aller discrètement avec tout ce monde qui se recueillait sereinement, donc du coup, en désespoir de cause, Delmar m'a dit qu'il me donnerait cinq Gallions si je m'enfuyais en hurlant "ÇA BRÛLE !" quand le pasteur jetterait de l'eau bénite sur les gens. Ah ben je t'assure, personne n'a vu Delmar se barrer. En revanche y a au moins six personnes qui se sont mis à me poursuivre dans la rue et me jetant de la flotte !

Delmar était toujours en train de hoqueter, couché sur le flanc et secoué de tressautements comme un poisson échoué, et le regard de Tonks passa du Gryffondor hilare au Serdaigle qui avait l'air presque vexé d'avoir été poursuivit par des Moldus voulant l'exorciser, puis elle secoua la tête :

– Je commence à comprendre pourquoi vous traînez avec Kathleen et Cassie. Vous êtes vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre…

– N'est-ce pas ? fit Lucas avec satisfaction. C'est nettement plus intéressant que de croiser Harry Potter !

Du coup Tonks prit un air pensif :

– Ah, je sais pas, il a quand même vaporisé un mage noir…

– Il a cinq ans à peine ! Il doit avoir à peu près la même conversation qu'un elfe de maison sénile. Qu'est-ce que tu espères, qu'il irradie la lumière divine et guérisse magiquement les verrues des pauvres et des indigents par le pouvoir de l'amour ?

Tonks le fixa :

– Tu passes trop de temps avec Kath, tu deviens sarcastique.

– N'accuse pas Kath ! protesta Delmar en essuyant les larmes d'hilarité qui lui avaient dégouliné sur les joues. Si elle est sarcastique c'est à cause de Rogue. Pour une mystérieuse raison, il l'aime bien. Il l'a contaminée avec son humour à la con ! Tu vas voir, d'un jour à l'autre elle va arrêter de se laver les cheveux !

Tonks prit le temps d'imaginer ça et frémit d'effroi, puis se hâta de changer de sujet. L'étrange complicité entre la Poufsouffle barge et le Maître des Potions super-flippant donnait la chair de poule à tous les élèves du château. Leur respect mutuel s'expliquait facilement (ils étaient tous les deux des prodiges en Potions, sans aucune patience pour les incompétents qui les ralentissait) mais toute l'école se plaisait à imaginer des scénarios de cauchemar où Rogue serai un vampire qui aurait hypnotisé Kathleen, ou bien où Kathleen serait en train de mettre à l'œuvre un plan sournois pour dominer le monde et où Rogue serait son bras droit dans sa conquête maléfique.

(Kathleen aimait beaucoup cette théorie, et Delmar était sûr qu'elle était derrière au moins 70% des rumeurs à ce sujet.)

– Revenons à Harry Potter ! s'exclama Tonks d'une voix forte. Même si je respecte tout à fait ton expérience avec les exorcistes de l'eau bénite, Lucas, rencontrer le Survivant ça doit quand même être autrement impressionnant !

Lucas leva les yeux au ciel, et répéta :

– Il a _cinq ans_. Il doit faire soixante-dix centimètres à tout casser. Niveau impressionnant, on repassera…

– Il a raison, approuva Delmar d'un ton narquois. Moi j'ai trouvé les exorcistes beaucoup plus impressionnants ! Ils étaient armés avec de l'eau bénite, tu te rends compte !

Lucas hocha gravement la tête, et concéda :

– Du coup, si Harry Potter était armé d'eau bénite, ça serait une autre histoire…

– Mais comment il la transporterait ? s'enquit Delmar en se prenant au jeu et en imitant la voix curieuse et innocente de Cassie quand elle posait des questions à la con. C'est lourd, un bénitier !

– Et il faudrait un récipient étanche, réfléchit Lucas. Comme une outre, ou une gourde. Un truc qu'on peut refermer.

– Un Thermos ? suggéra Delmar. Je le vois bien avec un Thermos rouge et or, avec un lion dessus. Craignez le Survivant et son Thermos Béni de la Maison Gryffondor !

Tonks, qui les écoutait en hennissant de rire en silence (un véritable exploit), se redressa aussitôt, l'air faussement offensée :

– Pourquoi Gryffondor ?! Harry Potter a triomphé de Vous-Savez-Qui par le pouvoir de l'amour, d'après Dumbledore ! Il aurait tout à fait sa place à Poufsouffle !

Delmar marqua un temps d'arrêt, parce que ce raisonnement se tenait. Mais Lucas secoua la tête, avant de déclarer d'un ton docte :

– Techniquement la vraie place d'Harry Potter serait à Serpentard, puisque c'est la maison des survivants, de la ruse… Et aussi parce que c'est l'endroit où agir en priorité pour faire disparaitre le préjudice des puristes, sur lequel Vous-Savez-Qui a bâti sa doctrine. Mais la Maison Serpentard a été écartée par le reste de l'école en raison de l'affiliation de nombre de ses membres avec les Mangemorts. De plus, il y a tout à parier que des enfants de sympathisants à Vous-Savez-Qui seront dans la même promotion qu'Harry Potter. En conclusion, Dumbledore n'autorisera jamais le petit Potter à mettre un pied chez les verts et argent.

– … Il peut faire ça ? s'ahurit Tonks. Le Choixpeau ne demande pas son avis au Directeur !

– Non, concéda Lucas. Mais le Choixpeau te demande ton avis à _toi_ , qui es Réparti. Et si Dumbledore a seriné à Harry Potter, durant toute son enfance, que ses parents étaient de braves Gryffondor qui ont été assassinés par un méchant Serpentard…

Ça se tenait aussi. Delmar poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, et vérifia quand même :

– T'es sûr ?

– J'ai demandé à Cassie de tirer les cartes à ce sujet, se contenta de répondre Lucas. Harry Potter aura une forte inclinaison vers la mentalité d'un Serpentard, mais il choisira Gryffondor par préjudice et par loyauté.

– Préjudice envers les Serpentard et loyauté envers Dumbledore ? devina Tonks. Zut, c'est bête. Mais il aurait aussi été un très bon Poufsouffle, je parie.

– Tout le monde peut être un bon Poufsouffle, lâcha Delmar en roulant des yeux. C'est pas excessivement difficile.

– Pas tout le monde, protesta Lucas. Regarde Wilkes et sa tête de gland.

Ouais, entre eux et Wilkes, c'était pas le grand amour. Depuis la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout un tas de Serdaigle péteux et arrogants se prenaient pour le peuple élu, et évidemment la petite bande d'anticonformistes de Lucas ne pouvait pas les supporter. Et ça semblait bien parti pour durer…

– Ou Higg ! renchérit Delmar. Ils feraient des Poufsouffle épouvantables. D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, ils font aussi des Serdaigle épouvantables…

Lucas hocha sagement la tête :

– Il faudrait les virer de l'école.

– Hum, réfléchit Tonks. Tu penses qu'on peut faire ça ?

– On n'a qu'à dire à Dumbledore que Wilkes essaie de soudoyer Harry Potter pour qu'il aille à Serpentard, proposa joyeusement Delmar. Qui a de l'encre et du parchemin ? Je vais lui écrire une lettre anonyme !

.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Samedi 13 septembre 1991, village de Darian au Pays de Galles._

 _(Âge : 21 ans)._

.

La collocation que partageait Delmar avec Adrien Tofty, Léonie Barnes, et Liliane Dolce était étonnamment propre et ordonnée, pour un repaire d'étudiants fêtards. Seuls Delmar et Adrien avaient passé le concours de sélection des Aurors, mais même après l'expiration de la période de sélection, ils avaient décidé de rester en collocation.

Déjà parce que Léonie, Delmar et Liliane n'avaient pas l'argent pour avoir leurs propres logements. Puis parce que Léonie Barnes avait postulé chez les Oubliators, avait été acceptée, et que cela leur avait permis d'avoir une connexion gratuite au réseau de Cheminette pour qu'elle puisse joindre rapidement le Ministère. Ensuite parce qu'Adrien détestait vivre tout seul. Et finalement, parce qu'ils adoraient tous la cuisine épicée de Delmar, et les desserts de Liliane (qui faisait de la pâtisserie en guise de loisir).

– J'aime ce gâteau, gémit Kathleen dont l'expression était proche de l'extase. _J'adore_ ce gâteau. Je veux l'épouser. Non, je vais épouser la cuisinière. Delmar, est-ce que ta colocataire est célibataire ?

Le Gryffondor lui jeta un regard amusé, notant au passage que ni Lucas ni Cassie ne mouftaient, parce qu'ils s'étaient resservis en gâteau comme les deux goinfres qu'ils étaient.

Delmar n'invitait pas souvent la Team Canada chez lui, mais ils s'y retrouvaient de temps en temps. Soit pour réviser ensemble, soit pour boire un coup et grignoter quelques biscuits, soit parce que les colocataires de Delmar étaient absents et qu'il s'ennuyait. Comme c'était le cas aujourd'hui…

– Liliane est en couple avec un Moldu, et parfaitement heureuse en ménage.

– Dommage, soupira la Poufsouffle. Hey, je peux en emporter une part pour la donner à Cédric ?

Cassie, qui tendait déjà son assiette vers la part en question, lança un regard soupçonneux à Kathleen :

– Mais il est à Poudlard, non ?

– C'est pas parce que Rogue me donne des leçons chez moi que j'ai perdu mes entrées au château, se moqua la Poufsouffle. De temps en temps, je passe, sous prétexte de ravitailler l'infirmerie ou de dire coucou à mon mentor adoré. Je ramène des bonbons aux Poufsouffle, ils m'adorent. Et puis, ça me permet de voir Tonks et Charlie !

Et hop, elle chopa la dernière part de gâteau, l'emballant dans un joli papier d'aluminium d'un petit sort informulé. Cassie se mit à faire la gueule. Delmar se contenta de rigoler, posant ses coudes sur la table, et de demander avec curiosité :

– Il t'a écrit récemment, Cédric ?

– Hum ? Oh, oui. Il travaille bien, il a déjà eut un contrôle en Potions et il a eut un Optimal, on sent que j'ai eut une bonne influence. Et… Au fait ! Tiens, tu savais qu'Harry Potter a fait sa rentrée ?

Du coup tout le monde fut tout de suite plus attentif. Harry Potter, de retour dans le monde sorcier ? Ça, c'était de l'info croustillante !

Durant dix longues années, le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier était resté introuvable. Parfois, il était aperçu dans le monde Moldu, mais c'était toujours très bref, un regard en passant, l'incrédulité d'avoir reconnu le Survivant, et déjà l'instant était passé et l'enfant avait disparu. De temps en temps, des rumeurs complètement folles émergeaient à ce sujet. Au Ministère, Lucas avait entendu dire que le Survivant était formé par des Aurors d'élite sur une île des Hébrides. Chez les Aurors, Delmar avait parié six Gallions que le gamin était élevé par Dumbledore dans un niveau secret à Poudlard. Elias, que Kathleen voyait assez souvent, pensait que leur Sauveur était élevé dans une autre école magique, à Beauxbâtons sans doute. Coralie Macmillan et Violette Ceria misaient sur une famille d'adoption sorcière, peut-être les Weasley (Ronald était peut-être Harry Potter sous déguisement !).

Mais bref, personne ne savait où se trouvait Harry Potter… Jusqu'à maintenant.

– C'est vrai ! pépia Cassie. Ma cousine m'a écrite. Il est à Gryffondor, et devinez quoi ? Il a sympathisé avec le petit frère de Charlie !

– Quel petit frère ? gémit Delmar. Il en a cinq ! Ou trois ?

– Percy, Fred, George, et Ronald, énuméra Cassie en comptant sur ses doigts. Perdu, il en quatre. Et le petit frère en question est Ronald. D'après Carla, c'est un gros râleur et il n'est pas aussi fun que les jumeaux…

Carla Robinson, la cousine Née-Moldue de Cassie, était une Poufsouffle discrète et attentive, très douée avec les gens, et qui fournissait souvent les jumeaux Weasley en produits divers et variés pour leurs blagues. Bon, elle se fournissait auprès de la Team Canada : mais Cassie était toujours ravie d'envoyer des ragots et des objets enchantés, Kathleen des potions ou des ingrédients, et Delmar des astuces de Quidditch, et Lucas des bons de réduction pour qu'ils approvisionnent leur Maison en boissons lors des fêtes.

– Et il ne fréquente que des Gryffondor, renchérit Kathleen. N'importe qui avec une once de bon sens chercherait à rencontrer le plus de gens possibles, non ? Ne serait-ce que pour être en bon terme avec les Poufsouffle !

Être en bon terme avec les Poufsouffle était très important à Poudlard. Déjà parce qu'ils étaient la Maison la plus nombreuse, ensuite parce qu'en cas de pépin on pouvait compter sur eux, et finalement parce qu'ils contrôlaient l'accès aux cuisines.

– Il pense probablement qu'il est trop important pour ça, renifla Lucas avec amusement. Il est le Survivant, je vous rappelle. Quand il passe dans un couloir, tout le monde doit sans doute se prosterner devant lui !

– Les Gryffondor vont devenir complètement invivables, gémit Cassie.

Delmar prit l'air vexé, mais il pouvait difficilement protester. Sa Maison avait toujours été prompt à l'excès et à l'arrogance, parce qu'ils étaient favorisés par le Directeur. Et maintenant qu'ils avaient Harry Potter avec eux… Ouais. Ils allaient devenir invivables.

– Tout le monde ne se prosterne pas devant lui ! protesta Kathleen. Les Poufsouffle gardent leurs distances, parce que si c'est un connard empaffé et hautain, ils ne veulent rien avoir à faire avec lui.

– Bah tiens. C'est Cédric qui t'as dit ça ? Avec ces mots précis ?

– Je sais lire entre les lignes, répondit la Poufsouffle blonde d'un air digne.

Lucas émit un reniflement amusé, et approuva :

– Elle n'a pas tort. Et puis, les Poufsouffle ne sont sans doute pas les seuls. Il doit y avoir par mal de Serpentard qui se méfient.

Les enfants de Mangemorts. Etant donné que Dumbledore les avait à l'œil et que leurs parents les avaient sans doute avertis que le Directeur allait être hostile, forcément les petits Serpentard se méfiaient du Survivant. Il était le pion de Dudu le barbu après tout.

C'était si évident, que Lucas se demandait pourquoi personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué. Les gens qui se berçaient de l'illusion qu'Harry Potter était un être libre et indépendant étaient soit complètement idiots, soit des pions de Dudu eux aussi. Dumbledore avait fait disparaitre Harry Potter quand il avait un an à peine, avait été la seule personne à savoir où il était et donc à l'influencer, et en plus Potter avait été Réparti à Gryffondor, la maison des sbires de Dudu ! Cerise sur le gâteau, il sympathisait apparemment uniquement avec des fidèles de Dumbledore, comme les Weasley. Franchement, ça crevait tellement les yeux qu'on aurait eut du mal à appeler ça une conspiration. C'était carrément un spectacle son et lumière avec des notices explicatives.

Les gens étaient cons, c'était la seule explication possible.

M'enfin. Ce n'était pas si terrible. Certes, Dumbledore faisait du favoritisme envers les Gryffondor. Certes, son côté paternaliste était agaçant. Et certes, il cultivait une image de Père Noël bienveillant alors qu'il était en réalité un politicien calculateur (c'était la source de l'aversion de Kathleen, d'ailleurs : la personnalité entière de Dumbledore était définie par l'hypocrisie, et la Poufsouffle avait horreur de ça).

Mais Dumbledore faisait partie des « gentils » de l'histoire. Il ne prônait pas le génocide, il n'était pas cruel envers les Moldus, il ne discriminait pas les Sang-Mêlé. Oh, il n'était pas un grand activiste, et le changement dans le monde n'était pas sa priorité. Mais il faisait de son mieux. Il essayait de maintenir un équilibre. Ce n'était pas si mal.

Potter aurait pu être le pion de _Lucius Malefoy_ par exemple.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Lucius Malefoy…

– Je suis étonné que Draco Malefoy n'ai pas sauté sur Potter à la première occasion, lança le Serdaigle blond en s'appuyant contre son dossier. Ils sont dans la même année en plus… Est-ce que Dumbledore a mis le holà ?

– Même pas ! s'exclama joyeusement Cassie. Apparemment Draco a été un vrai goujat et dès qu'il a insulté un Weasley, Potter s'est hérissé comme un chat jeté dans une baignoire ! Et depuis, ils sont devenus des Ennemis Mortels. Avec des majuscules. D'après Carla, c'est super-drôle.

Delmar secoua la tête avec amusement :

– Ah, les gosses… On n'était pas si terrible quand on avait onze ans. Si ?

– Bah, Kath était déjà devenue l'Ennemie Mortelle de Justinien, se souvint Cassie. Tiens, à propos de Justinien ! Les Rosier organisent une fête pour l'anniversaire de Constantin, histoire de rassembler le gratin de la société Sang-Pure avant son mariage.

Kathleen se renfrogna. Constantin Rosier, le frère aîné de Justinien Rosier, était aussi con et trapu et baveux que son frangin. Et en prime, il beuglait haut et fort ses opinions racistes et son envie irrésistible de cramer tous les Moldus qui croisaient son chemin. Et, comble de l'horreur, il était fiancé à Chelsea Fawley… La cousine de Kathleen.

Bon, Chelsea et Kathleen n'avaient jamais été très proches. Leurs mères étaient sœurs, mais elles avaient trois ans d'écart et n'avaient pas été dans la même Maison. Mais depuis que Chelsea avait accepté la demande de fiançailles des Rosier, Kathleen ne pouvait plus la voir en peinture.

– Ah oui, j'suis invité, se rappela Lucas. Enfin, ma famille a reçu une invitation, mais je crois que je serai malade ce jour-là.

– Quelle surprise, se moqua Delmar. Et toi Kath, t'as été invité ?

– NAN.

– Si ! contra Cassie. Ce n'est pas parce que tu crame tes lettres et qu'ensuite tu réponds à ta mère que tu ne les as pas reçu que tu vas t'en tirer. De toute façon, Chelsea elle-même m'a demandé de t'inviter quand je te verrais, alors considère-toi prévenue.

– … Quand est-ce que tu as vu ma cousine, toi ? fit Kathleen d'un ton soupçonneux.

– Oh, je l'ai croisé avec son fiancé sur le Chemin de Traverse, fit évasivement la petite Serpentard.

Autrement dit, elle avait fait affaire avec eux dans l'Allée des Embrumes ! A moins qu'elle ne leur ait servi d'intermédiaire dans la conclusion d'un contrat avec Gringotts ? C'était toujours difficile à savoir, avec Cassie…

– Et Chelsea m'a invitée ? grommela Kathleen. J'y crois pas une seule seconde. Elle sait que j'en ai rien à cirer de son mariage avec ce bouledogue arriéré.

– En quelque sorte, toussota Cassie. Elle m'a dit de te dire qu'elle s'en foutait de savoir si tu étais vivante ou morte, mais que dans l'hypothèse où tu respirais encore, tu n'étais pas dispensée de venir au gala d'anniversaire de son fiancé. Et que tu avais intérêt à porter ta robe rouge.

– Zut ! pesta Kathleen. Je hais la robe rouge.

– Elle a dit que ça irait très bien avec le châle en soie marron.

– Zut ! Elle a raison.

Delmar plongea dans son verre d'eau pour masquer son ricanement. En matière de mode, Kathleen se contentait toujours de chemisiers blancs, de jeans ou de jupes bleues, et de vestes noires. Ennuyeux à mourir, mais pratique. Et il fallait pratiquement la menacer d'un Impardonnable pour qu'elle consente à enfiler un truc un peu plus classe.

– Foutus Rosier, marmonna Kathleen.

– Lequel ? fit Lucas d'un air faussement candide.

– Tous ! Justinien et sa face de débile, Constantin et sa tronche de cake, leurs deux dégénérés de géniteurs, leurs grands-parents et toute leur généalogie d'abrutis, tous ! Tas de glands, va.

– C'est toi qui as insisté pour que Justinien Rosier soit ton Ennemi Mortel avec des majuscules, pointa Delmar. D'ailleurs, mis à part le petit Potter et Kathleen, on connait des gens qui ont un Ennemi Mortel d'enfance ? Parce que c'est assez original comme relation. Et marrant à regarder.

– Hum, réfléchit Lucas. Je pense que la Team Canada dans son ensemble était la Némésis de Candela. Mais à part ça…

– Ouais, je pense que c'est tout, approuva Cassie. A l'époque, on n'était pas très intéressés par l'idée d'avoir une Némésis. Ou un Ennemi Mortel, majuscules ou pas.

– C'est cool d'avoir une Némésis, bougonna Kathleen.

– On ne te juge pas, fit Delmar d'un ton narquois. Tu es tout à fait libre de penser que tirer les couettes de Rosier à la moindre occasion, c'est cool. Nous, les adultes matures et responsables, avons d'autres préoccupations.

– Comme baiser sauvagement dans les placards ? fit innocemment Cassie.

Elle avait bien calculé son timing, parce que Lucas s'étrangla violemment avec son verre d'eau. Ses trois amis éclatèrent de rire et se mirent à se foutre allègrement de sa gueule, et Harry Potter disparu de leurs esprits.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Lundi 4 février 1996, appartement de Cassie._

 _(Âge : 25 ans. Et demi !)._

.

Lucas poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme en tournant la page d'un de ses dossiers, dont la couverture mauve était gravée du grand _M_ du Ministère de la Magie. Cassie lui jeta un regard ennuyé :

– Pourquoi tu fais pas ça chez toi ?

– Chez moi j'ai mon père sur le dos, rétorqua le Serdaigle sans détacher les yeux de son travail. Et il dès qu'il me voit bosser sur les dossiers du Magenmagot, il veut toujours fourrer son nez partout.

Tibérius Ogden avait démissionné de son poste au Magenmagot pour protester la nomination d'Ombrage au poste de Grande Inquisitrice à Poudlard, au début de l'année scolaire. Tout naturellement, le siège était revenu à son fils et héritier, Lucas. Le problème c'était que ni le père ni le fils n'étaient ravis de cet arrangement…

Tibérius était mécontent de la politique actuel, et rageait de ne rien pouvoir faire. Il passait ses journées à écrire à ses amis qui siégeaient encore au Magenmagot, où à harceler son fils pour qu'il s'indigne contre les actions de Fudge. Lucas, quant à lui, aurait largement préféré passer du temps dans sa distillerie, copiner avec les Langue-de-Plombs du Ministère, ou continuer à créer sorts et enchantements. L'acharnement de son père lui tapait sur les nerfs.

Du coup Lucas s'appliquait à en faire le moins possible au Magenmagot (il ne disait rien, ne participait pas aux débats, hochait sagement la tête, et pionçait la moitié du temps durant les séances), et ce qu'il faisait, il le faisait hors de vue de Tibérius. Par exemple, son examen des dossiers sur l'affaire Roden-Martin (deux types qui avaient essayé de voler un Retourneur de Temps) se faisait chez Cassie, et non pas au Ministère ou chez lui.

Il était assez rare que le Magenmagot soit appelé à juger des criminels. Ce n'était le cas que pour les crimes très graves (le Mangemorts avaient été jugés ainsi, par exemple), ou les débats très politiques (les affaires de corruption, par exemple, qui étaient très rares parce que de telles affaires étaient souvent vite enterrées, de peur que les Auror ne découvrent que le problème s'étendait à _tout le Ministère_ ). L'affaire Roden-Martin n'entrait dans aucune des deux catégories, pourtant… Mais l'affaire était assez médiatisée pour mériter la convocation du Magenmagot. Ça faisait deux mois que les journalistes s'acharnaient là-dessus.

– Je hais les journalistes, marmonna Lucas.

Cassie lui jeta un regard réprobateur :

– C'était méchant, ça.

– Oh, je t'en prie, renifla Lucas avec amusement. On sait très bien que tu n'es pas une vraie journaliste. Tu es une dealeuse d'artefact à mi-temps, avec un emploi à temps partiel comme assistante juridique et arnaqueuse professionnelle, et tu fais de la Divination rémunérée de temps à autre.

– Oui mais c'est trop long à mettre sur un CV, lui répondit la petite Serpentard avec le plus grand sérieux. Journaliste, c'est plus simple. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait les journalistes d'ailleurs ?

Lucas agita vaguement son dossier :

– L'affaire Roden-Martin. C'est tellement médiatisé que maintenant le Ministère est oublié de traiter cette affaire comme si c'était le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui, alors que ce sont juste deux corniauds qui ont volé la baguette d'un Langue-de-Plomb !

Cassie esquissa un sourire entendu :

– Ah, mais ce n'est pas comme si les journalistes pouvaient vraiment parler du retour d'un mage noir, n'est-ce pas ? Puisqu'il n'y a pas de retour. Et encore moins de mage noir !

Et comme Dumbledore passait son temps à arguer du contraire, le Ministère cherchait absolument à détourner l'attention de Dumbledore. A faire de lui un second choix de sujet de conversation, une blague, un élément auquel personne ne s'intéressait, et qui affabulait pour attirer l'attention des sorciers trop crédules.

A peu près 30% des journaux, de la politique, des potins en tout genre de monde sorcier était connecté à Dumbledore, normalement. Parce qu'il correspondait avec tous les grands esprits du pays, parce qu'il avait une grande autorité en politique, parce que le Ministre citait ses conseils, parce qu'il se rendait régulièrement au Ministère comme consultant. Mais… A présent que Dumbledore avait disparu de la scène, ou plutôt que le Ministère s'efforçait de le faire disparaitre… Avec quoi remplir les journaux ?

Avec des blagues idiotes sur Potter. Avec des pages entières de félicitations pour le mariage d'un Sang-Pur d'une lignée mineure, qui auparavant aurait à peine eut droit à cinq lignes. Avec des faits-divers abracadabrants ou complètement ennuyeux. Ou bien… Avec la médiatisation complètement excessive d'un braquage minable.

L'affaire Roden-Martin aurait du mériter vingt lignes dans l'édition du soir. Deux sorciers couverts de dettes avaient picolé un coup, eut la brillantée idée de vendre un Retourneur de Temps (ça valait une fortune ce genre de chose), avaient assommé un de leur potes Langue-de-Plomb, et lui avaient piqué sa baguette. Puis ils étaient allés au Ministère juste avant la fermeture, et avaient utilisé _Prior Incantatum_ sur la baguette du Langue-De-Plomb pour connaitre les mots de passes et sorts d'ouverture des différentes portes du Département des Mystères. Heureusement, un autre Langue-de-Plomb qui travaillait tard les avait entendu rigoler, et les avait Stupéfixié avant qu'ils n'aillent plus loin que l'antichambre.

Roden et Martin avaient donc été arrêté, et l'affaire aurait du s'arrêter là. Seulement, les journalistes qui cherchaient désespérément à se mettre quelque chose sous la dent avaient entendu parler de l'affaire, et très vite ils s'étaient arraché le moindre détail du dossier comme si c'était le casse du siècle. Dans leurs articles, les deux débiles ivres-morts étaient qualifiées de grands séducteurs malchanceux au jeu, ou de criminels sans remords et leurs aventures étaient romancées et exagérées de manière complètement démesurée.

Et du coup… Le public s'attendait à ce que leur procès soit traité comme si c'était bien le casse du siècle. Et le Ministère ne voulait pas décevoir le public. Et donc Roden et Martin allaient être jugés par le Mangemagot. Et donc Lucas devait étudier l'affaire.

Et ça le faisait chier.

D'autant plus que cette affaire n'était pas la plus intéressante du moment. Un sorcier avait expérimenté avec du napalm et fait exposé son jardin avant-hier ! La semaine d'avant, un Alchimiste avait publié un article sur la régénération cellulaire ! Le même mois, il y avait eut un duel illégal au Pays de Galles et ça avait fait douze blessés ! La semaine précédente, un doctorant en Sortilège avait combiné pas moins de six maléfices en une seule incantation et avait accidentellement coupé son propre bras gauche dans le processus !

Franchement, Lucas aurait préféré se pencher sur cette histoire de combinaison de sortilège plutôt que sur les pitreries de deux alcolos de bas étages. Quand on réalisait à quel point la combinaison de deux sorts seulement était difficile, en combiner six, ça tenait de l'exploit ! Il fallait trouver une synergie commune et faire entrer en résonnance deux énergies totalement distinctes, ça nécessitait de créer presque une troisième résonance… Alors, pour six sorts… Chaque sort entrant en résonance avec les autres mais aussi avec la troisième résonance que deux sorts créaient en s'harmonisant… Il faudrait au moins multiplier la fréquence par…

Lucas réalisa qu'il était en train de dessiner des diagrammes d'énergie sur ses notes pour le procès, et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

– Je hais les journalistes.

– Dis-le encore une fois et je le prendrais personnellement, fit distraitement Cassie.

Assise à sa table de cuisine, elle avait devant elle sa boule de cristal, ses cartes, plusieurs osselets gravés de Runes, et un gros bloc-notes Moldu dans lequel elle écrivait soigneusement. Soit elle faisait ses horoscopes pour _Sorcière Hebdo_ , soit elle utilisait la divination pour prévoir le prochain bouleversement dans la vie des malfrats de l'Allée des Embrumes, ou bien la prochaine lubie juridique des gobelins. Lucas penchait pour l'horoscope.

Si Cassie utilisait la divination pour orchestrer le futur de ses magouilles au marché noir, elle ne se contenterait pas de bêtes osselets. Il y aurait au moins cinq pendules en cristaux et quatre cartes du ciel étalées sur la table. La divination par les étoiles était l'une des plus fiables, et la divination par les cristaux ne fonctionnait que pour les questions personnelles, mais ça marchait extrêmement bien pour les Pathomens.

… Putain cette affaire de braquage était tellement chiante que voilà qu'il s'intéressait à la _Divination_ maintenant. Au secours.

– Trouve-moi un sujet de conversation pas trop chiant, supplia-t-il. Et qui ne soit ni en rapport avec mon père et ses lubies, ni avec cette stupide affaire de voleurs.

Cassie referma la bouche d'un air déçu (à tous les coups, elle aurait voulu le taquiner sur la longue liste de potentielles fiancées que Tibérius lui présentait), puis son visage s'éclaira et elle lança :

– Clara m'a écrit ! Tu sais, Clara Robinson, ma cousine Née-Moldue. Il paraît qu'Harry Potter fait la guerre à Ombrage. Et les jumeaux Weasley lui filent un coup de main. D'ailleurs Clara m'a demandé si je pouvais lui fournir de l'Essence de Murlap, je sais pas pourquoi… Tu penses que Kath en as ?

– Euh, réfléchit Lucas. Probablement pas, c'est une potion pas très courante. Mais elle doit avoir les ingrédients chez elle, donc tu peux lui en commander. Pourquoi Clara voudrait cette potion ? C'est un truc de soin mais qui peux provoquer de très fortes allergies…

Cassie haussa les épaules :

– Aucune idée. Tu sais bien qu'elle essaie de ne pas trop s'impliquer dans les blagues des Weasley, elle veut garder un profil bas. Brave petite. Oh, et devine qui est le nouveau Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondor !

Lucas se pencha en avant, intéressé. Ça, c'était un potin qui allait forcément intéresser Olivier Dubois et Delmar, alors il fallait absolument qu'il soit au courant :

– Qui ça ? Un des Weasley ?

– Nope… Angelina Johnson ! Elle est sortie avec un des Weasley cela dit.

– Pas Harry Potter ? s'étonna Lucas. Il a assez d'ancienneté pourtant.

– Ouais, mais Ombrage aurait jamais laissé passé ça. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'elle l'a exclu à vie de jouer au Quidditch. Pauvre gosse.

– T'as pitié d'Harry Potter maintenant ? sourcilla Lucas.

Cassie était généralement d'avis que Potter était un emmerdeur. Lucas pensait que c'était une marionnette. Kathleen avait d'abord pensé que c'était une pauvre victime : puis, après la mort de Cédric, elle avait été d'avis que c'était un incapable. Seul Delmar aimait bien le Survivant, sans doute parce qu'il avait été le protégé d'Olivier Dubois et que Delmar se fiait au jugement d'Olivier.

– Bah oui, lâcha la petite Serpentard d'un ton d'évidence. Privé de Quidditch alors que c'est la seule chose dans laquelle il n'est pas une totale truffe ! Le seul avenir qui s'ouvre à lui est celui de garde-chasse, maintenant.

– Quelle langue de vipère, s'amusa Lucas. Allez, cette histoire de cambriolage me saoule trop. Parle-moi de Poudlard, tiens, ça me rendra nostalgique.

Cassie réfléchit un instant, puis sourit :

– Ok, alors j'en ait une bonne. Lors du premier match de la saison des Gryffondor, apparemment les Serpentard se sont découvert des talents de chanteur…

Et Harry Potter disparu de la conversation. Depuis la mort de Cédric, il tendait à faire ça. Disparaitre. Être écarté de leurs esprits. La Team Canada avait renoncé à le voir comme un Sauveur, ou leur dernier espoir. Harry Potter était un sujet de ragots ou la chute d'une bonne blague, mais pas davantage. Une note de bas de page, une figure du passée reléguée au second rang. Ils en parlaient avec indifférence ou dédain, bien loin de l'affection ou même de l'admiration qu'ils avaient eut pour le nom du Survivant jadis.

Ils avaient pris leur destin en main. Ils étaient paris en guerre, seuls. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'Harry Potter.

La Team Canada n'avait jamais eut besoin que d'elle-même.

.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Jeudi 2 mai 1998, Poudlard._

 _(Âge : 27 ans)._

.

Delmar boitait. C'était l'épuisement plus qu'autre chose, mais n'empêche, c'était agaçant pour un sportif tel que lui. Il était obligé de s'appuyait sur Kathleen et, sans vouloir vexer personne, il aurait préféré s'abstenir.

Elle était couverte de sang et de trucs dégueulasses, à croire qu'elle s'était roulée dans la viande hachée. Sa veste allait être ruinée !

Leur pause de vingt minutes dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle était terminée, alors ils revenaient auprès du reste des combattants, clopin-clopant. Ils arrivèrent au niveau du hall d'entrée, où les gens se pressaient et se bousculer, et Delmar ne put s'empêcher de retenir un sourire. Tout le monde semblait si soulagé. Si heureux. Sous les premiers rayons du soleil, les gens semblaient resplendir de joie : certains pleuraient, d'autres riaient, tout le monde s'embrassait ou courait d'un groupe à l'autre. C'était fini, ils avaient gagné, et les familles séparées par la cohue pouvaient enfin se retrouver.

Et en parlant de se retrouver…

Delmar se racla la gorge, puis rugit avec tout ce qui lui restait de voix :

– TEAM CANADA AU RAPPORT, TOUT LE MONDE !

Il y avait au moins trois générations différentes rassemblée dans ce putain de hall, mais une vague de rire sembla le traverser. Apparemment, la Team Canada était plus connue qu'ils ne le pensaient. Même McGonagall (dont le chignon était défait, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'une chouette tombée dans une flaque d'eau) secouait la tête avec amusement.

Et puis ensuite, ce fut la ruée.

Ils étaient des dizaines à faire partie du réseau, à y participer, à en être les protégés ou les complices ou bien les informateurs. Alors à l'appel de Delmar, ils furent nombreux à se jeter à leur cou. La mère de Cassie et sa cousine Carla furent les premiers à les atteindre, et se jetèrent sur la petite Serpentard avec tellement d'enthousiasme qu'elle tomba direct sur les fesses. Puis ce fut Melinda Bulstrode qui se jeta dans les bras de Delmar, et celui-ci lâcha Kathleen juste à temps pour réceptionner sa petite-amie, la faire tournoyer, et l'embrasser fougueusement.

– Aw, dégueu ! marmonna Lucas en aparté.

Kathleen lui donna un coup de pied, puis attrapa Ethan Bones par le devant de sa robe et lui roula le patin du siècle. Lucas leva les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré :

– Je suis le seul qui respecte encore la vertu qu'est la chasteté ?

– T'es pas exactement puceau, pointa Cassie. T'as deux gosses. Et puis la chasteté, c'est chiant. Youhouuuu, Elijaaaaaah !

Et elle réussi à chopper Elijah qui passait par là. Le pauvre métis se laissa faire, l'air complètement blasé. Depuis le temps, il devait être habitué à se faire agripper par Cassie, de toute façon. Ils étaient toujours collés l'un à l'autre, au point que c'était étonnant qu'ils ne soient pas mariés.

Mais bref.

– Lucas ! s'exclama Olivier Dubois en les rejoignant. Je savais que t'étais vivant, la Team Canada est increvable ! Où est Delmar ?

Lucas indiqua vaguement l'hindou, qui ventousait ses amygdales à sa copine deux mètres plus loin, et Olivier roula des yeux. Quiconque connaissait un minimum Delmar savait à quelle rapidité il était distrait par une jolie fille…

– Diggory ! s'exclama quelqu'un. C'est Lady Diggory !

Kathleen s'écarta d'Ethan à temps pour lever un regard incrédule sur la foule :

– … Lady ?!

– Attend, tu es pratiquement le Messie, fit Delmar en se détachant enfin de sa copine. Profite de ta gloire, ô grande meneuse du réseau Canada !

Kathleen lui jeta un regard incrédule, mais déjà Balthazar Greenwood la poussait vers la foule, Jonathan Flume la percha sur ses épaules, et la masse se mit à siffler et à acclamer, hystérique. Harry Potter n'était pas dans les environs, réalisa Lucas d'un bref coup d'œil. Il avait du s'éclipser. Et les gens, ravis et extatique, avaient besoin d'un Messie à saluer, de quelqu'un à qui serrer la main, de quelqu'un pour écouter leurs pleurs et leurs cris de joie. Kathleen n'était pas l'Elue, mais elle était déjà une héroïne connue depuis plus d'un an pour son opposition à Voldemort. Quelqu'un qui avait sauvé plusieurs dizaine de personnes parmi les gens rassemblés autour d'eux. Quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient, et qu'ils admiraient.

– Lady Diggory ! cria quelqu'un avant que le cri ne soit repris par deux, puis cinq, puis vingt autres personnes. Lady Diggory ! DIGGORY ! DIGGORY ! DIGGORY !

Kathleen était célèbre, s'amusa Lucas en la voyant saluer de la main la foule d'un air interloqué. Elle avait été le visage de leur réseau, après tout. Leur figure de proue, la cible à abattre pour les Mangemorts qui voyaient leurs proies leur échapper les unes après les autres. Combien de personnes le réseau Canada avait-il caché ? Cent, peut-être ? Cent-dix ? Et ans cette foule, ces cent personnes avaient de la famille, des amis, et tous voyaient en Kathleen leur salvatrice, celle qui les avait protégé quand ni l'Elu, ni le Ministère n'avait été là.

Et voilà. Potter était parti depuis dix minutes, et Kathleen était leur nouveau Jésus-Christ.

Elle se fit emportée par la foule qui l'acclamait, serrant les mains qu'on lui tendait d'un air légèrement ahuri, et la masse extatique l'entraîna en direction de la Grande Salle, propageant avec elle une vague d'enthousiasme et d'émotion. Cassie se joignit à la foule d'un pas dansant, entraînant avec elle sa famille et Elijah, sans doute pour se joindre aux réjouissances et pouvoir se foutre de la gueule de Kathleen quand celle-ci réussirait enfin à descendre des épaules de Jonathan Flume.

Lucas et Delmar se retrouvèrent comme des cons tous seuls dans le hall.

– Kathleen Diggory, élue du peuple ! fit Maxime Adler d'une voix sentencieuse.

Enfin, pas tous seuls, amenda mentalement Lucas. La vieille bande s'était rassemblée autour d'eux. Brenda Rain, le visage creusé d'épuisement mais le sourire aux lèvres. Maxime Adler, qui avaient un œil au beurre noir mais l'air hilare. Olivier Dubois, appuyé contre le mur. Melinda Bulstrode était toujours collée à Delmar, un bras passée autour de sa taille. Il manquait Tonks, évidemment : mais les autres… les autres étaient là, et bien vivants.

– Kathleen est pratiquement une légende, fit Brenda d'un ton sentencieux. Merlin seul sait comment s'est arrivé, d'ailleurs. On les suit ? Histoire de s'assurer qu'elle ne se fasse pas accidentellement piétiner par la foule…

– Oh, aucun risque ! la rassura Olivier Dubois. Tu as vu comment Ethan Bones la suivait comme un petit chien ? Il la défendra avec sa vie s'il le faut !

– … Je suis sûre qu'elle pourra faire ça toute seule.

– Pas faux. Il se contentera de lui tenir son sac pendant qu'elle défoncera le crâne des gens à coup de batte.

Et Brenda et Olivier échangèrent un regard réjouit, tandis que Lucas roulait des yeux. Encore. Décidément, à chaque fois qu'il était en compagnie de cette bande de débiles, il risquait le torticolis oculaire. Ils avaient de la chance que Lucas les adore, parce qu'il leur manquait clairement une case.

Le Serdaigle ne résista cependant pas au mouvement, et le reste de la Team Canada rejoignit la Grande Salle, clopin-clopant. Kathleen était descendue des épaules de Jonathan Flume, apparemment, mais elle était toujours entourée par la foule. Il y avait là les protégés du réseau Canada qui étaient revenus combattre, et qui remerciaient la jeune Diggory de les avoir sauvé, des larmes dans les yeux. Il y avait là leurs parents, leurs amis, qui retrouvaient leurs proches disparus en pleurant de soulagement. Et il y avait le reste des combattants, jeunes et vieux, qui avaient eut l'occasion de se battre aux côtés de Kathleen et qui la félicitaient avec émotion. La bataille n'aurait pas été la même sans elle.

La pauvre Kathleen avait l'air un peu dépassée.

Cassie était à côté d'elle, probablement pour se foutre d'elle, ou dire gravement aux gens qui remerciaient son ami que c'était grâce à leurs braquage de Dudu que Kathleen était devenue si douée pour échapper aux autorités (Lucas arrivait à lire sur les lèvres, et il retint un fou-rire quand la Poufsouffle jeta hâtivement un _Silencio_ à son amie pour l'empêcher de clamer sur tous les toits qu'elle avait été une délinquante durant sa scolarité). Elijah, en revanche, avait échappé à la foule, et il rejoignit les deux garçons de la Team Canada d'un pas traînant.

– Je suis crevé, soupira-t-il en s'asseyant sur une des rares chaises intactes posées contre le mur.

– C'est vrai qu'avec ton tonus de serpillère, ça a du être épuisant, concéda Delmar. N'empêche, on a grave assuré, je vous ferai remarqué ! C'est limite si on aurait pas pu s'en sortir sans Harry Potter.

Elijah, qui était l'une de ces personnes genre statue de marbre pour qui lever un sourcil était l'équivalent pour un Gryffondor d'ôter tous ses vêtements en hurlant et de se jeter dans un lac, cligna des yeux avec surprise. Lucas ne pouvait pas le blâme, parce que lui, il venait d'avaler de travers sous le coup de l'incrédulité et il était à présent en train de tousser à s'en casser un poumon. C'était pas _un petit peu exagéré_ , peut-être ?!

– Tu penses ?

– Oh carrément ! s'exclama joyeusement l'hindou. Imagine ça, quand même. Avant la trêve, on n'a pas beaucoup vu l'Elu gambader sur le champ de bataille, et on s'en est très bien tiré. D'ailleurs, Lucas, j'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais fait Greyback ! C'est génial, tu sais que tous les Aurors du Département ont échoué à le chopper, ce type ?

– C'est parce que vous êtes des incompétents, fit Maxime Adler d'un ton sentencieux.

Melinda Bulstrode, toujours aux côtés de Delmar, donna un vague coup de pied au Langue-de-Plomb :

– Eh, un peu de compassion. J'aimerai t'y voir, à chopper un loup-garou.

– Je l'ai grillé au napalm, les informa Lucas mine de rien.

– Mon héros, fit Elijah en levant les yeux au ciel. T'es vraiment un pyromane. A chaque fois qu'il y a un incident avec du feu, c'est toi. D'ailleurs, est-ce que ça ne serai pas toi qui aurait brûlé les balais durant notre septiè…

– ENFIN BREF ! le coupa vivement Lucas. Delmar a raison, on s'en est bien tiré, pas vrai ? Mais après tout ce bordel, j'aurais bien aimé voir Harry Potter, moi !

Delmar plissa les yeux d'un air soupçonneux en direction de son ami, mais accepta le changement de sujet sans protester :

– C'est vrai que moi, je l'ai jamais vu…

– Moi je l'ai vu de loin quand il faisait le mort, pointa Melinda. Comme la plupart d'entre nous, d'ailleurs.

– Ah oui ? s'intéressa le Gryffondor. Et alors, il ressemble à quoi ?

Melinda prit le temps de réfléchir, sourcils froncés : et Delmar posa sur elle un regard affectueux. De petite taille, la mâchoire épaisse et les yeux très noirs, dotée d'une chevelue foncée longue et emmêlée, elle n'était certainement pas un canon de beauté classique. Elle ressemblait à un chat sauvage ébouriffé. Un jaguar, peut-être. Mais elle avait aussi une assurance indéniable dans sa façon de bouger ou de regarder les gens, ses sourires en coin amusés, et son regard calculateur. Melinda n'était pas aussi jolie qu'Eveline Heart, mais elle était plus imposante, plus sûre d'elle. Plus menaçante. Delmar ne s'étonnait pas d'avoir été attiré par elle. Après tout, il avait toujours craqué pour le danger.

Finalement, Melinda haussa les épaules :

– Maigrichon, mal coiffé, et binoclard. Et inerte, puisqu'il jouait au cadavre.

– C'est aussi un très bon Attrapeur ! protesta Olivier.

– … Je vois pas le rapport avec le Quidditch…

– TOUT a un rapport avec le Quidditch ! vitupéra Olivier. Et Harry Potter est un excellent Attrapeur. Donc, logiquement, on n'aurait jamais pu gagner sans lui !

Delmar et Lucas échangèrent un regard blasé, puis le Gryffondor tapota sur l'épaule de son camarade de Maison d'un air compatissant :

– Mais oui, mais oui, Harry Potter est le meilleur. On va se faire une bouffe aux cuisines ? Je sais pas pour vous, mais je meurt de faim.

Harry Potter avait peut-être tué Voldemort, certes. Mais pour la Team Canada, il n'était encore qu'un écho, une vague idée, une silhouette entraperçue de loin. Pas une vraie personne. Pas quelqu'un comme tous leurs amis, qui avaient combattu et saigné et hurlé avec eux sur le champ de bataille.

Ils avaient grandi avec les histoires sur Harry Potter et le récit de sa victoire. Ils avaient vécus avec les rumeurs sur sa scolarité, les ragots sur ses talents de Fourchelangue ou le fait qu'il soit traqué par Sirius Black, les chuchotements sur sa vie amoureuse et sa soif de gloire lorsqu'il était entrée dans le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Ils avaient mûrit avec les blagues sur le Survivant et le déni du Ministère, puis avec les suppliques des journaux qui relayaient le cri de la population sorcière, attendant désespérément une intervention de leur sauveur. Oui, la Team Canada avait passé sa vie à entendre parler d'Harry Potter, comme une constante dans leur existence, mais… Au final, ils n'avaient jamais eut besoin de lui. Ils avaient toujours été capables de se débrouiller tous seuls.

Ils n'avaient pas eut besoin de lui pour être des héros.

Et ce n'était pas plus mal. La vie de la Team Canada n'aurait pas été la même si le Survivant s'était mêlé de leurs oignons… Ils avaient déjà un aimant à catastrophes avec Lucas. Pas besoin d'un deuxième !

.

* * *

.

Et voilà, c'était le deuxième bonus de la saga ! Dans le prochain, la Team Canada _rencontre_ Harry Potter !


	14. Bonus : Et si

Yo ! Je vous avais dit que mon prochain bonus serait sur la rencontre entre Harry et la Team Canada adulte ? J'ai menti x)

J'ai eu une idée ce matin et il FAILLAIT que je l'écrive. Imaginez que Kath, quand elle devient assistante de Rogue, réalise que les profs officiels gèrent Poudlard n'importe comment. Donc elle prend sur elle de régler le problème, et évidemment ses amis se retrouvent embarqués là-dedans... Et la petite bande ne quitte jamais vraiment l'école. Flitwick se retrouve avec une apprentie (une Serpentard, pour le fun). Cassie passe de temps en temps donner des cours de Divination, mais surtout balancer des pétition. Delmar assiste McGo à mi-temps en échange de quoi elle lui apprend à devenir Animagus. Lucas donne des cours de Runes et donne des conseils aux jumeaux Weasley sur les trucs qui font BOOM avec du feu. Candela est engagée par Dudu juste pour superviser ce foutoir.

Et quand Harry fait sa rentrée, ils sont toujours là x)

Bref, du coup j'y ai pensé ce matin, et... J'ai tout écrit d'une traite au lieu de réviser pour l'examen que j'ai après-demain x) Et vous savez quoi ? Ce truc ressemble à un PROLOGUE. Imaginez. Imaginez que j'écrive un remake de la saga Harry Potter, avec la Team Canada à Poudlard. Je pourrais dire direct adieu à ma vie.

Pourquoi j'arrive pas à avoir ce genre d'inspi pour Renouveau ? Pfff.

Enfin bref. Enjoy !

.

* * *

.

 **Si la Team Canada était restée à Poudlard**

.

.

 _Lundi 10 septembre 1991, Grande Salle de Poudlard._

 _._

Harry Potter, jeune sorcier de onze ans, n'était un élève à Poudlard que depuis neuf jours : mais il savait déjà qu'il n'était pas à bout de ses surprises.

Les escaliers bougeaient. Les couloirs se tordaient dans des directions improbables. Les Gryffondor et les Serpentard restaient principalement entre eux, mais les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle s'asseyaient fréquemment avec les autres Maisons lors des repas, et Harry était incapable de retenir le nom de tous les qui se présentaient à lui et lui serraient la main entre deux biscottes beurrées. D'ailleurs, il avait du mal à retenir le nom de tous les profs : leur nombre semblait varier.

Lors du dîner de la rentrée, il n'y avait qu'une dizaine d'enseignants, tous âgés de plus de trente ans. Mais au cours de la semaine écoulée, il avait vu à plusieurs reprises d'autres personnes s'y ajouter. Il s'agissait toujours de jeune gens, d'une vingtaine d'année à tout casser. Un indien au teint sombre était venu mardi, une grande fille au teint hâlée était passée mardi et mercredi, un jeune homme blond portant une robe bleue sombre dîné avec eux jeudi, ils avaient tous été là le samedi…

Harry n'osait pas poser de questions, puisqu'apparemment tout le monde trouvait ça normal, mais il était un peu désorienté. Est-ce que c'était des professeurs à mi-temps ? Des remplaçants ? Des stagiaires ? Il n'en avait encore vu aucun durant ses cours. En revanche, il avait vu à trois reprises l'indien ou une jeune femme aux cheveux châtain passer dans la salle commune des Gryffondor et aider certains élèves avec leurs devoirs.

Il avait aussi vu une jeune femme aux courts cheveux noirs descendre les escaliers en glissant sur la rampe comme sur un toboggan.

(Il avait préféré ne pas poser de questions).

Il eut la réponse à ses questions le lundi de sa deuxième semaine de cours, au petit-déjeuner. Bon, à ce moment-là, il n'y pensait pas trop : il était trop occupé à appréhender son prochain cours, à savoir sa deuxième leçon de Potions de l'année. La première ne s'était pas très bien passée, entre les remarques acerbes de Rogue, les questions dont il ignorait la réponse, et la fonte du chaudron de Neville.

Cependant, son anxiété était apparemment sans motif. Lorsque les jumeaux s'assirent à côté de Ron (George en profitant pour ébouriffer vigoureusement les cheveux de son petit frère malgré ses protestations), Fred jeta un seul coup d'œil à la table des professeurs et poussa un soupir d'envie.

– Ah, bande de veinard, vous n'aurez pas Rogue aujourd'hui !

– Ah bon ? fit Harry avec espoir.

Fred lui désigna la table des professeurs :

– Tu vois la grande blonde ? C'est Kathleen Diggory. Elle vient de temps en temps le remplacer. Elle est son apprentie ou quelque chose comme ça.

Effectivement, il y avait une jeune femme assise à la place de Rogue. La vingtaine, grande, assez jolie, elle était vêtue d'une chemise blanche sous une longue robe noire au col ouvert. Ses cheveux blonds étaient ramenés en arrière par un bandeau rouge foncé, et elle portait une sorte de mince écharpe grise autour du cou. Plongée dans la lecture de son journal, elle ne semblait pas prêter la moindre attention aux élèves qui l'observaient.

– On l'a eut l'année dernière, pas vrai George ? dit le jumeau dont Harry était à peu près sûr qu'il s'agissait de George. Elle est vachement plus fun que Rogue.

Fred hocha vigoureusement la tête :

– Les assistants sont toujours plus fun que les profs normaux.

– Il y a des assistants dans beaucoup de matières ? interrogea Hermione en se penchant vers eux. Est-ce qu'ils notent différemment ?

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard vaguement exaspéré. Comptez sur Hermione pour ne s'intéresser qu'aux notes, et pas à la façon dont ils pourraient échapper au terrifiant Maître des Potions…

Mais les jeunes sorciers qui mangeaient de temps en temps avec les profs étaient des assistants, apparemment. C'était une question de moins !

– Y a Hirapati qui assise la vieille McGonagall tous les mardis, commença George. Apparemment ça l'aide à payer pour son entraînement d'Auror. Il est Aspirant, en fait, donc il suit un vrai Auror un peu partout et il n'a qu'un demi-salaire.

– Il sera diplômé en mars prochain, lui rappela George. A partir de là, il sera un vrai Auror, il sera trop occupé pour venir à Poudlard.

– Ah oui. C'est bête, il va nous manquer, il est super-drôle. Mais peut-être qu'on le verra ensuite ? Il suit un entraînement spécial avec McGonagall, il paraît. Pour pouvoir se transformer en oiseau…

George hocha pensivement la tête, puis compta sur ses doigts :

– Mis à part Diggory et Hirapati… Il y a Candela Panda qui donne des cours de soutien de Botanique deux fois par semaine, aux cinquièmes et septièmes années, pour préparer leurs examens. Et Danny Valentine, mais vous la verrez pas : elle assure la moitié des cours de Sortilèges à partir de la troisième année. Elle a un contrat d'apprentissage avec Flitwick.

– Il y a aussi Jessica Coleman qui vient tous les soirs, rajouta Fred. Elle fait des cours d'Astronomie, mais parfois elle traîne à la bibliothèque et elle accepte de corriger les devoirs des élèves. C'est elle qui passe souvent dans les différentes salles communes pour proposer de l'aide à ceux qui rament avec leurs dissertations.

Oh, alors c'était elle la femme aux cheveux châtain qu'Harry avait vu chez les Gryffondor. D'accord.

– Et Elijah Shafiq fait de la Défense. Enfin, il fait de la Défense… C'est juste qu'il vient tous les mois, et qu'il ramène à chaque fois une personne différente pour parler des créatures louches ou des mages noirs connus. L'année dernière il a fait venir un gardien de dragons, et il nous a distribué des écailles de Noirs des Hébrides !

– C'était cool, approuva rêveusement son frère George. Et y aussi Jorkins qui est pas mal. On la voie pratiquement jamais, apparemment elle bosse pour Gringotts…

– Je croyais qu'elle bossait pour la _Gazette_ ?

– T'es sûr que c'est pas le Ministère ?

Il y eut un silence, ils se regardèrent, puis finalement George se racla la gorge et se retourna vers les premières années :

– Ouais. Enfin, bref. On ne la voix pratiquement jamais, elle donne des cours de Divination. Elle est un peu frappée. Elle a des prémonitions qui sont toujours juste, en tous cas : à chaque fois qu'elle parie sur les matchs de Quidditch, elle gagne. Et l'année dernière, elle a deviné correctement que le prof de Défense allait quitter Poudlard deux semaines avant les examens parce que son fils était mort, c'était super-flippant.

– Ouais, approuva Fred. Mais on la connait surtout parce que de temps en temps, elle lance des pétitions qui passent à travers l'école. C'est grâce à elle que nous avons désormais de la marmelade de clémentine au petit-déjeuner !

Et il brandit triomphalement le pot en question. Ron eut tout de suite l'air très bien disposé à l'égard de cette « Jorkins ». Harry se demandait juste quand est-ce qu'ils allaient revenir à cette histoire de cours de Potions sans Rogue.

– Oh, et il y a Lucas Ogden qui donne des cours de Runes avancées tous les vendredis, se rappela Fred en reposant sa marmelade. Ça a l'air chiant mais il nous a donné d'excellents conseils de sortilèges explosifs à retardement, mon cher Fred.

– Tout à fait, mon cher George. Il aide aussi Flitwick ou McGonagall à donner ses cours parfois. Et en plus, il ramène de la Bièraubeurre à chaque leçon, il paraît qu'il est plein aux as !

– Pourquoi il enseigne, dans ce cas ? interrogea Dean Thomas qui les écoutait depuis tout à l'heure.

– Euh, apparemment c'est pour faire chier son père ? réfléchit George. Faudra lui demander.

Il y eut un silence contemplatif. Puis Ron fronça les sourcils :

– Je savais pas qu'il y avait autant d'assistants… Je croyais qu'il y avait que les profs !

Fred et George haussèrent les épaules d'un geste synchronisé.

– C'est comme ça, fit l'un d'eux. Apparemment Diggory est l'apprentie de Rogue, Valentine est celle de Flitwick, et ça a lancé le mouvement.

– Tous les assistants-professeurs appartiennent à la même promo de Poudlard, en fait, leur confia l'autre jumeau. Donc ils se connaissent tous, et ils se sont mutuellement pistonnés. Ils ont tous été embauchés petit à petit, pendant l'année avant qu'on entre à Poudlard.

– Les élèves de quatrième année et au-delà les ont connus quand ils étaient encore élèves, rajouta Fred (possiblement). Du coup, ils s'entendent vachement bien avec eux. Il y en a même qui les appellent par leurs prénoms !

– Percy appelle Diggory « Kath » ! ricana George.

– Charlie aussi les appelle par leurs prénoms, fit pensivement Fred. Ils étaient potes quand il était à Poudlard je crois, mais ils n'en parlent pas beaucoup… Je crois que Maman ne les aime pas.

– Les assistants-professeurs ? vérifia Ron. Pourquoi pas ?

– Aucune idée. C'est bête, ils sont marrants. Tu devrais entendre les conversations d'Ogden et Hirapati des fois, c'est à pleurer de rire.

Et les jumeaux soupirèrent tous les deux d'un air rêveur. Le regard d'Harry passe d'un jumeau à l'autre, incertain. Puis, comme apparemment personne n'allait l'éclairer davantage, il vérifia :

– … Donc on n'aura pas Rogue ?

– Nope ! fit joyeusement Fred. Quand Diggory est là, c'est que Rogue ne donnera pas cours.

Harry respira plus librement. A vrai dire, à leur table, tous les premières années qui avaient suivi la conversation semblaient soulagés, surtout Neville.

– Elle ne va pas favoriser les Serpentard ? fit Seamus avec méfiance.

– Pff, de toute façon elle peut pas être pire que Rogue ! s'exclama Dean.

– Oh, elle ne favorise personne mais elle peut être aussi terrifiante que l'autre chauve-souris graisseuse, les assura George en relevant la tête de la table. Elle hurle, elle jette des sorts. Elle vous interrogera au hasard tout le long du cours et elle note les résultats au tableau, celui qui a le pire score doit nettoyer la salle à la fin du cours. Et si l'un de vous fait exploser son chaudron, elle va péter un câble et vous jeter dans le lac.

– Elle l'a fait à Lee, sourit Fred en désignant leur ami métis.

– Mais vous verrez, elle est fun ! reprit George avec un large sourire. Et on comprend mieux la leçon avec elle.

– C'est une expérience à vivre, conclut Fred.

Les premières années posèrent un regard plein d'appréhension sur la jeune femme blonde qui, à la table des professeurs, grignotait une biscotte en lisant le journal. Harry remarqua soudain qu'elle portait autour de son cou, non pas une écharpe grise, mais une espèce de grande belette à l'air sournoise, qui le regardait droit dans les yeux.

– Il est trop tard pour récupérer le professeur Rogue ? couina Neville.

 **oOoOoOo**

Les premières années de Gryffondor qui entrèrent dans la salle de cours des Potions avaient l'air de marcher vers l'échafaud. Merci Fred et George. Les Serpentard, eux, semblaient tout aussi à l'aise que lors du premier cours.

Kathleen Diggory était à son bureau quand ils entrèrent, en train de remplir plusieurs fioles d'une potion dorée, qu'elle prélevait dans un petit chaudron posé au bord de son bureau. Elle ne leva pas les yeux de son travail avant que tout le monde ne soit assis. Et même quand ce fut le cas, elle se contenta de pointa sa baguette vers la porte de la classe, qui se ferma avec un _BANG_ retentissant. Tout le monde sursauta.

– Bien ! s'exclama la jeune femme en se redressant, faisant disparaitre son chaudron désormais vide d'un petit coup de baguette désinvolte. Pour ceux qui l'ignorent, je suis le professeur Diggory. Je remplace le professeur Rogue pour un quart de ses cours, donc nous nous recroiseront une fois par mois. Non, le professeur Rogue n'est pas malade. Oui, il sera là à votre prochain cours. Je le remplace au titre d'un marché que nous avons conclu. En échange de ma contribution, le professeur Rogue supervise mon doctorat en Potions.

– Vous pouvez être professeur sans être Maître des Potions ? fit Draco Malefoy de sa voix traînante.

Diggory se tourna vers lui, et haussa lentement un sourcil :

– Pour information, le fait que j'ai étudié plus d'un an sous la tutelle d'un Maître suffit à m'octroyer la qualité de Potionniste Agréée, ce qui est suffisant pour enseigner. Je suis l'élève du professeur Rogue depuis deux ans et demi, et donc largement qualifiée.

Puis elle reporta son regard sur la classe et sourit largement :

– Mais j'accepte toutes les questions stupides !

Malefoy rougit violemment, furieux d'être appelé stupide. Ron dut se cacher la bouche derrière sa main pour rigoler.

– Loin de moi l'idée de critiquer mes estimés collègues, continua joyeusement Diggory en rangeant ses flacons de potion dorée dans un petit coffret qui était ouvert sur son bureau. Mais avant même de commencer une leçon, il devrait être essentiel d'évacuer toutes les questions stupides dont le manque de réponse pourrait compromettre un bon apprentissage. Ou, pire qui pourrait causer une mort atroce et douloureuse ! Ce qui est particulièrement valable en Potions.

Est-ce que c'était une menace ? Est-ce qu'elle rigolait ? Harry n'en avait aucune idée. Cette prof lui faisait penser à une sorte de fauve affectueux et vaguement taré. Elle n'avait pas un bouton _off_ quelque part ?

– Première question stupide ! fit l'enseignante en levant bien haut un des minuscules flacons remplis de potion dorée. Ceci est du Félix Félicis. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous sait ce que ça fait ?

Il y eut un silence.

– Si aucun d'entre vous n'essaie de répondre, je vous colle un devoir supplémentaire là-dessus, menaça Diggory sans se départir de son sourire flippant.

Un des Serpentard, un garçon métis assis au troisième rang, leva lentement la main. Hermione aussi, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais eut l'air aussi incertaine en classe. Diggory désigna le Serpentard :

– Ton nom, ta réponse, et comment est-ce que tu le savais.

Le Serpentard ouvrit de grands yeux effarés.

– Euh, Blaise Zabini. Le Félix Félicis rend celui qui le boit chanceux. Et je le sais à cause… de la racine latine du nom ?

Diggory hocha la tête avec approbation :

– Bien ! Le Félix Félicis rend effectivement celui qui le boit chanceux. Sous l'effet de la potion, vous n'aurez aucun accident, tout ce que vous entreprendrez se passe à merveille, vous recevrez de bonne nouvelles. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire comment ça marche ?

Cette fois personne ne leva la main. Le sourire de Diggory s'élargit. On aurait dit une sorte de requin. Harry jeta un regard vaguement désespéré en direction de la porte. Mon dieu, dans quoi il s'était embarqué ?

– Est-ce quelqu'un peut me dire quels sont les inconvénients de cette potion ?

Silence, à nouveau. Diggory rangea le flacon dans le coffret, puis le referma avec un claquement sec. Il y eut une série de cliquetis tandis que le coffret se verrouillait de manière automatique.

– Le Félix Félicis puise dans votre magie et vous donne une sorte de sixième sens, qui vous permet de vous harmoniser à la magie ambiante dans le monde. Vous n'êtes pas chanceux : vous êtes juste en harmonie avec l'univers. Par exemple, vous percevez l'approche de quelqu'un avant qu'il ne tourne à l'angle d'un couloir, et c'est pour ça que vous ne le percutez pas de plein fouet.

Son sourire disparu.

– Et l'inconvénient du Félix Félicis est qu'il bouleverse si profondément votre magie que, si vous en prenez trop… Votre magie s'épuise, et vos pouvoirs disparaissent.

Il y eut un hoquet collectif. Tous les enfants avaient l'air horrifiés. Diggory laissa passer un instant, savourant le choc et l'effroi des élèves, puis elle se mit debout en claquant dans ses mains (et tout le monde sursauta à nouveau) et rugit :

– Les Potions sont DANGEREUSES ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je doive le répéter tous les ans ! Elles sont EXTRÊMEMENT DANGEREUSES ! Les sortilèges, la métamorphose, les maléfices… Tout ça, ça puise dans _votre_ magie. Vous avez le contrôle. Mais les Potions, les rituels, les Runes… Vus utilisez une magie qui n'est pas la vôtre. Une magie qui vous dépasse, à côté de laquelle vous êtes _insignifiants_ ! Est-ce que vous réalisez _l'énormité_ de ce qu'est la magie ? Le pouvoir ? La gloire, la mort, le succès, la _chance_ ? Est-ce que vous pensez que c'est simple, de mettre ce genre de chose dans une _bouteille_ ?!

Harry se souvint brutalement du petit discours d'introduction de Rogue, du fait qu'il avait mentionné mettre la gloire en bouteille, et il pensa _oh. C'était ça qu'il voulait dire._

Et effectivement, c'était beaucoup plus terrifiant envisagé de cette façon.

Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi les jumeaux avaient dit qu'on comprenait mieux la leçon avec Diggory qu'avec Rogue. Rogue avait horreur des questions stupides. Diggory s'assurait qu'il n'y ait _pas_ de questions stupides.

Ah, et elle essayait tous de les traumatiser, apparemment.

– J'espère que j'ai été claire, reprit Diggory après un lourd silence. Si j'en vois un seul qui fait mumuse avec des ingrédients, ou qui essaie de saboter la potion d'un voisin… Je n'ai pas le droit de vous amputer des deux mains, tristement, mais sachez que vous aurez droit à un aller simple pour le fond du Lac Noir. Si vous rater un sort, le pire qui puisse vous arriver est de passer deux jours à St Mangouste pour vous faire disparaitre tous les poils bleus qui vous auront poussé sur le corps. Si vous ratez une _Potion_ , vous pouvez perdre des organes. J'aimerai bien voir comment vous vous en sortirez, pour survivre quand vos poumons sont en train de fondre à cause des vapeurs acides d'une potion ratée.

Neville semblait au bord du malaise. Tous les autres élèves étaient très pâles. Même Hermione, toujours penchée en avant sur son siège, était à présent tassée contre son dossier et fixait Diggory avec une certaine épouvante.

Et Diggory se remit à sourire joyeusement. Harry aurait vraiment souhaité qu'elle arrête de faire ça, ça le faisait sérieusement flipper.

– Donc ! Le programme de première année n'est pas très dense, donc nous allons pouvoir consacrer une leçon à comment ne pas mourir durant cette classe. Le professeur Rogue est assez compétent pour vous protéger de votre propre imprudence tout au long de votre cursus. Malheureusement, je n'ai ni sa patience ni son œil d'aigle pour repérer les petits farceurs qui pensent que ça serait rigolo de faire exploser un liquide instable et corrosif au milieu d'une salle close remplie d'enfants. Donc nous allons tout reprendre depuis le début… Toi !

Elle pointa un doigt accusateur sur Hermione, qui se redressa d'un coup :

– P-Professeur ?

– A ton avis, quelle est la règle de sécurité la plus importante dans une classe de Potions ?

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, lançant un bref regard affolé autour d'elle.

– Je… Je… Avoir un environnement stérile pour éviter la contamination ?

Diggory cligna des yeux.

– C'est une bonne règle. Davantage applicable à l'alchimie qu'aux Potions, cela dit. Ou à la chimie tout court. Née-Moldue ?

Hermione hocha la tête avec raideur, et Draco ricana derrière sa main. Diggory, cependant, se contenta d'agiter vaguement la main :

– Aucune importance. Non, la première règle est : _si ce n'est pas le bon ingrédient, ce n'est pas la bonne potion_. Il y a un ingrédient de différence, à savoir le sang de dragon, entre le Baume anti-gelure qu'on utilise pour soigner les engelures, et un produit d'entretien qui permet de faire _fondre_ les résidus brûlés au fond du chaudron. Il y a un type qui a un jour confondu les deux produits. Il a une jambe de bois maintenant.

Ça n'avait pas l'air d'améliorer l'angoisse de Neville, remarqua distraitement Harry. N'empêche, cette leçon était dix fois plus instructive que celle de Rogue.

– Vérifiez toujours que vous avez les bons ingrédients deux fois de suite, les instruisit Diggory. Une fois quand vous les prenez dans le placard, et une fois avant de commencer votre préparation.

Hermione se mit à prendre des notes. Il y eut une petite hésitation, puis _tous les Serpentard_ se mirent à suivre son exemple. Du coup les Gryffondor firent de même. Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit un sourire furtif passer sur le visage de Diggory.

– Autre élément important : le nom de la potion. Comme Zabini l'a fait remarquer tout à l'heure, la racine latine du nom Félix Félicis vous donne les effets de la potion. _Felix_ veut dire la chance, et _felicis_ fait référence au bonheur et à l'harmonie. Vous trouverez du latin partout : dans les noms de potions, de sorts, de maléfices, de rituels, de combinaisons de Runes, _partout_. Si vous voulez avoir un avantage, apprenez le latin. Plus votre vocabulaire sera étendu, et plus vous comprendrez vite ce que vos professeurs veulent vous enseigner, et plus vous serez doués.

C'était un truc qui était hors de sa portée, se lamenta mentalement Harry. Où diable est-ce qu'il pourrait apprendre le latin ? Certainement pas durant l'été, les Dursley ne lui paieraient jamais un professeur…

– Et je veux que chacun d'entre vous se jette un sort anti-chute de cheveux avant toute préparation de Potions, rajouta Diggory après un instant de réflexion. Cette histoire d'environnement stérile n'est pas complètement dénuée de sens, Miss… ?

– Granger, professeur !

– Miss Granger. Si un de vos cheveux tombe dans la potion, bonjour les dégâts. Et si vous avez des cheveux longs, ils doivent être attachés ! Imaginez qu'une de vos mèches trempe dans une potion corrosive…

Parvati et Lavande échangèrent un regard horrifié, et plongèrent toutes les deux la main dans leurs poches à la recherche d'élastiques à cheveux. Diggory hocha la tête avec approbation. Puis elle sembla se souvenir de quelque chose, et se tourna vers le tableau noir :

– Oh, j'ai failli oublier…

Un coup de baguette, et plusieurs noms apparurent sur le tableau. Celui de Draco Malefoy était suivit d'un trait vertical, tout comme celui d'Hermione Granger, et celui de Blaise Zabini. Puis Diggory se retourna vers eux dans un envol de cape :

– Le professeur Rogue vous notera sur vos potions faites en cours et sur vos devoirs rendus, mais aussi sur mon appréciation personnelle. Et sachez que moi, je ne base pas mon appréciation personnelle sur vos seuls résultats ! Vous aurez des points bonus sur l'intelligence de vos remarques, sur votre participation au cours, et votre volonté à vous améliorer.

Elle désigna le tableau derrière elle :

– Miss Granger a fait l'effort de répondre à une question qui vous laissait tous bredouille, et a fait preuve de logique. Monsieur Zabini a mis à profit son intelligence et ses connaissances latines. Et monsieur Malefoy a été le seul à s'inquiéter des aptitudes de la personne qui allait vous faire cours aujourd'hui. Je sais que vous êtes supposés faire aveuglément confiance à vos professeurs, mais pour l'amour de Circée, si vous devez confier votre sécurité à un inconnu, vous devriez au moins vérifier qu'il n'est pas incompétent.

Malefoy se rengorgea, tout fier de lui. Diggory ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention :

– La personne qui participera le moins lors d'un cours avec moi rangera la classe sous ma supervision, tandis que les autres pourront partir plus tôt. Considérez ça comme une mini-retenue.

Hermione se tint bien droite, l'air déterminé. Elle était bien la seule… Neville se tassa sur lui-même, Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard paniqué, et même Malefoy eut l'air incertain. Quant au professeur Diggory, elle sourit de toutes ses dents, l'air de beaucoup s'amuser.

– Oh, une autre règle ! Les bagarres sont interdites dans ma classe. Vous laissez vos problèmes relationnels dans le couloir. Si vous avez l'intention de vous disputez pendant mon cours, je vous offre des battes, je vous enferme dans un trou, et celui qui gagne je le fait bouffer par une manticore, vu ?

Mais c'était qui cette malade ?!

– Puisque nous sommes tous d'accord, nous allons commencer la leçon à proprement dite ! s'exclama Diggory. Sortez vos chaudrons et les ingrédients énumérés à la page 324 de votre manuel… JE N'AI PAS FINI DE PARLER !

Une Serpentard joufflue qui avait commencé à se redresser se rassit si promptement qu'elle faillit tomber de sa chaise.

– Bien. Vous allez sortir ces ingrédients, et nous fabriqueront le Baume anti-gelure dont je vous ai parlé. Et nous allons le fabriquer _ensemble_. C'est-à-dire que personne ne sera autorisé à passer à l'étape suivante de la fabrication, même s'il ne s'agit que de remuer la potion, tant que l'un d'entre vous ne m'aura pas expliqué _pourquoi_ cette étape est nécessaire. N'hésitez pas répondre, même si vous n'êtes pas sûr. Déjà, parce que vous serez noté sur votre participation. Et ensuite, parce que je préfère que vous me sortiez une stupidité sans nom et que je vous corrige, plutôt que vous restiez silencieux en croyant que la stupidité sans nom est valable.

Son sourire s'élargit :

– Considérez ça comme un travail collaboratif de toute la classe.

Tous les Serpentard tournèrent un regard menaçant vers Neville, qui se ratatina sur sa chaise. Diggory claqua dans ses mains à nouveau :

– Au travail, tout le monde !

 **oOoOoOo**

En remontant les escaliers des cachots, Harry se consola en se disant qu'au moins, il avait l'impression d'avoir davantage apprit que lors des leçons de Rogue. Et puis, Diggory n'avait fait aucune remarque sur sa célébrité.

En fait, réalisa-t-il, la leçon s'était plutôt bien passée. Neville n'avait rien fait exploser, personne ne s'était moqué d'Harry, et Ron n'avait même pas pesté contre Hermione qui levait la main tout le temps, parce que c'était Draco Malefoy qui connaissait le plus de réponses. Hermione, d'ailleurs, avait semblé bouillir sur place à chaque fois qu'il donnait une bonne réponse alors qu'elle-même ignorait quoi dire.

En revanche, Harry était _exténué_. Diggory les avait forcés à travailler au ralenti et en harmonie. Ils devaient tous ajouter tel ingrédient à leur potion précisément au même moment, pour que par la suite ils suivent les mêmes mesures de temps quand il fallait chronométrer un certain temps de cuisson par exemple. Elle leur donnait des ordres comme un général commandant un bataillon qui marchait au pas. _Gauche, droite, couper ceci, trempez cela, STOP ! Comptez trente secondes, remuez dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, qui peut me dire pourquoi on utilise ce sens-là, oui monsieur Malefoy, et hop on reprend !_

C'était moins stressant que les cours de Rogue, mais bon sang, la cadence était infernale.

Il était bien content de partir en avance. Il avait réussi à répondre à trois questions (même si, bon, d'accord, ses trois réponses avaient été fausses) tandis que Crabbe et Goyle n'avaient apparemment rien compris. Diggory les avait donc fait rester pour ranger la classe, tandis que le reste des élèves s'enfuyait avec gratitude. Même les Serpentard avaient l'air fatigués par le rythme du cours.

En haut des escaliers, ils se séparèrent sans même s'insulter ou se provoquer. Toute leur énergie avait été drainée par la leçon.

Enfin. Ça, et puis, la façon dont Diggory avait fusé comme une Banshee sur Pansy Parkinson quand elle s'était moquée de Neville avait suffit à pétrifier toute velléité d'agression entre les deux Maisons. Diggory flanquait sérieusement les biquettes.

Leur classe alla s'échouer sur les bancs de la Grande Salle comme un seul homme, et Ron se servit une véritable montagne de patates et de rosbif pour remplir ses réserves. Même Hermione semblée fatiguée. Pour preuve, elle prit le temps de finir au moins la moitié de son assiette avant de rouvrir la bouche pour parler des cours.

– C'était un cours étonnant, vous ne pensez pas ? Aucun de nos professeurs ne s'est donné la peine de nous expliquer pourquoi les choses fonctionnent d'une manière ou d'une autre.

– C'est parce que c'est magique, Granger ! railla Lavande.

– Et sans doute parce qu'on ne risque pas de se tuer accidentellement en transformant des allumettes en aiguilles, fit pensivement Seamus.

– Moi j'ai bien aimé, lâcha timidement Neville.

Ron renifla avec amusement, postillonnant partout des petits morceaux de patates :

– Tu avais l'air au bord de l'évanouissement !

– Mais j'ai réussi l'exercice pour une fois, marmonna le garçon rondouillet en baissant les yeux sur son assiette.

C'était vrai, ça aussi. Pour le pauvre Neville, le professeur Diggory avait du être une bénédiction, comparée à Rogue.

Puis le regard d'Harry tomba Diggory en personne, qui se dirigeait vers la table des professeurs, accompagnée par deux autres assistants-professeurs en pleine discussion, et il fit hâtivement signe à ses amis de se taire. Il n'avait pas trop envie de se faire chopper en train de critiquer la leçon !

Du coup, tous les premières années se turent, et suivirent du regard les trois jeunes gens qui les dépassaient pour aller s'asseoir avec les profs. Ils parvinrent même à saisir quelques bribes de conversation.

– Et je trouve quand même dingue qu'on doive payer pour voir d'autres humains ! s'exclamait l'indien.

– Est-ce que tu parles de prostitution, de cinéma, ou d'achat de Portoloin ? fit platement l'homme blond.

– … De lunettes. Mais c'est valable aussi !

– Depuis quand tu connais l'existence du cinéma, ô Sang-Pur élitiste ? fit Diggory d'un ton soupçonneux.

– Oulà, c'est une longue histoire. A l'origine, Cassie y avait invité Elijah, puis Rosier s'est ramené pour veiller sur la vertu de son ami…

Leur conversation se perdit dans le brouhaha tandis qu'ils atteignaient la table des professeurs. Harry croisa le regard de Ron, aussi incrédule que le sien. Il commençait à comprendre ce que voulait dire les jumeaux quand ils disaient que les assistants-professeurs étaient une expérience à vivre.

Apparemment ils étaient tous marteau.

– Hey, fit soudain quelqu'un à trois centimètres de l'oreille d'Harry. Ça te tente de signer une pétition ?

Harry sursauta violemment et se cogna contre la table. Puis il fit volte-face pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec la sorcière aux cheveux noirs qu'il avait vu jeudi dernier en train de faire du toboggan sur la rampe d'escalier. Elle portait une demi-douzaine de bagues argentées serties de pierres différentes, allant du blanc opalin au marron strié en passant par le violet scintillant ou le orange piqueté de vert. Et, actuellement, elle lui brandissait sous le nez un parchemin couvert de signatures.

– Bonjour, professeur Jorkins ! fit un Serdaigle de deuxième année.

– Euh, fit Harry pétrifié.

Le professeur Jorkins haussa les sourcils, agitant son parchemin avec impatience :

– Alors ? Je pétitionne pour renvoyer Quirrell. Je m'engage même à lui trouver un remplaçant, franchement je vois pas ce que Dudu veut en plus, un bonbon au citron ?

– Dudu ? répéta faiblement Ron.

– Le professeur Quirrell ? bredouilla Hermione. Mais c'est le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal !

– Ouais et il devrait aller se faire soigner, rétorqua la sorcière brune sans se démonter. Il est à moitié mort et possédé par un esprit maléfique motivé par de sombre de desseins. Honnêtement, s'il reste ici, il va crever avant juin. Ou céder à la possession et tuer un élève, au choix.

– Dumbledore ne l'aurait pas engagé s'il était dangereux, fit Hermione plus faiblement.

– Dudu fait ce qu'il peut avec les rares candidats assez fous pour tenter d'avoir ce poste, répondit joyeusement Jorkins. N'empêche que Quirrell est un danger public. Alors je vous pose la même question qu'aux Poufsouffle : est-ce que vous voulez restez passif et avoir sa mort sur la conscience ?

Et elle leur agita le parchemin sous le nez, ainsi qu'un stylo Moldu. Harry le prit avec hésitation, et signa, juste pour qu'elle s'en aille. Tous ses amis l'imitèrent fébrilement.

– Merci de votre participation ! chantonna Jorkins en récupérant son papier. Je vais voir si je peux harceler les Serpentard après le repas, je pense.

– Bonne chance avec ça, marmonna Ron.

– Oh, je ne vais pas les faire culpabiliser, le réprimanda Jorkins. Ça ne marche que pour les Poufsouffle et parfois les Gryffondor. Les Serpentard et les Serdaigle sont plus sensible à l'argument "voulez-vous avoir cette loque tremblante comme prof ou quelqu'un de plus compétent ?". Ce sont des pragmatiques. Je les comprends, ils envisagent l'avenir à long terme. Vous êtes des tendres cette année : à votre âge j'aurais totalement voté pour laisser mourir mon prof de Défense.

Et elle s'éloigna d'un pas sautillant, suivit par le regard halluciné des Gryffondor. Elle s'arrêta cependant au bout de trois pas, se retournant vers la table d'un geste dramatique :

– Oh, au fait ! Tu es Ron Weasley, c'est ça ?

Ron hocha la tête d'un geste hésitant. Cassie prit un air grave :

– Tu devrais te débarrasser de ton rat. Il ne t'apportera que malheurs. Et en prime, vu que c'est un animal non-autorisé, s'il lui arrive quelque chose ça sera considéré comme étant de ta faute pour l'avoir amené au château.

Puis elle se détourna, et rejoignit la table des professeurs en ré-enroulant soigneusement sa pétition. McGonagall jeta un regard au parchemin et se pinça l'arrête du nez avec un profond soupir. Quant à Diggory, elle leva les yeux au ciel, et tira une chaise à Jorkins à côté d'elle.

– Tu penses qu'ils sont sains d'esprit ? lui souffla Ron.

Harry préféra ne pas répondre, au cas où l'un de ces tarés l'entendrait. Mais la réponse était : certainement pas.

Oh oui, il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises à Poudlard…

.

* * *

.

Ok, j'avoue, je me suis bien amusée à écrire ça x) Delmar a failli apparaitre dans la scène du cours de Potions ! Il était supposé venir prendre livraison des flacons de Félix Félicis, et dire "je viens quand c'est Kath qui fait cours, j'ai trop peur de Rogue". Mais ça ne s'est pas fait. Dommage x)

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! En tous les cas, je me suis déchaînée pour la scène sur les consignes de sécurité, et la théorie de la magie des potions x)


End file.
